Psy 15
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Decimo quinto livro da serie.


Ninguém poderia ter previsto esse momento no tempo. E, conforme o relógio avançava para 2082, ninguém sabe o que está por vir. O mundo mudou de inúmeras maneiras desde o dia em que uma cardeal empata se sentou diante de um changeling alfa, a empata tentando esconder suas emoções, o alfa tentando ver sob sua pele.

Houve guerra, destruição, amores encontrados. Lealdades foram testadas.

Um modo de vida derrubado.

Sangue correu vermelho quando aqueles que detinham o poder destruíram vidas inocentes.

Soldados morreram. Crianças nasceram. Vínculos se formaram. Corações se entrelaçaram.

Antigas inimizades foram esquecidas e existe uma paz frágil... E o mundo está em uma encruzilhada crítica.

Será que os vínculos se manterão? Ou o reino do caos reinará?

Caros Leitores,

Obrigado por vir comigo nesta viagem para o mundo Psy-Changeling. Tem sido um passeio selvagem e imprevisível, não tem? Eu me diverti muito, e com cada nova história, eu me apaixonei cada vez mais por este mundo e os personagens que vivem nele.

Shards of Hope fechou o que eu penso como o primeiro arco, ou temporada um da série, ao mesmo tempo abrindo a temporada dois. Antes de mergulhar completamente no próximo arco, no entanto, eu quero dar uma olhada para trás e ver o quão longe o mundo e seus personagens têm vindo desde Slave of Sensation.

Não apenas, mas quero explorar a miríade de conexões que unem esses personagens diferentes juntos. Ao escrever este livro, o mais difícil não era como trazer personagens para que todos tivessem a chance de brilhar, mas onde - porque nunca existe uma única conexão. Cada personagem está ligado a vários outros através de laços de matilha, de amizade, de sangue, de lealdade e, claro, de amor.

Então este livro, enquanto continua a história do Psy-Changeling - porque nada é estático neste mundo - é também um passeio pelas vidas interconectadas de muitos dos personagens que se tornaram importantes para nós nos últimos livros e novelas. Com um elenco tão grande, nem todo mundo recebe uma menção ou uma página em cada livro (imagine quão grandes os livros seriam se isso acontecesse!), Mas nesta história, temos uma atualização sobre um monte de pessoas.

Mesmo assim, nem tudo o que eu queria acrescentar chegou a este livro, então estarei compartilhando mais de uma cena excluída em meu boletim nos próximos meses. Você pode assinar o boletim gratuitamente em meu site: .

Espero que gostem de Allegiance of Honor - e aqui está o próximo livro e a segunda temporada da série Psy-Changeling.

Parte

01

**C**apítulo 1

Lucas Hunter, alfa dos leopardos DarkRiver, finalizou a ligação com um toque de seu dedo indicador contra a tela. A ação aparentemente calma desmentia seu atual estado de espírito: sua mandíbula era uma linha sombria, suas garras aparecendo dentro de sua pele conforme a pantera negra dentro dele rosnava.

Ainda lutava contra o desejo de liberar esse grunhido quando um de seus sentinelas enfiou a cabeça dentro da sala. Aquela sala era o escritório particular de Lucas no QG da matilha em Chinatown, onde geriam seus inúmeros empreendimentos corporativos. Cabelos escuros como breu e vívidos olhos verdes escuros contra o marrom de sua pele, seus ombros firmes, Clay era oficialmente o Supervisor Chefe da DarkRiver Construções, mas antes disso, era um dos membros mais confiáveis da matilha, um homem que Lucas sabia que sempre cuidaria da sua retaguarda.

Hoje, o sentinela estava vestido como se planejasse ir a algum lugar, as calças de um material preto resistente apropriado para o ambiente ao ar livre e sua camiseta verde selvagem com DarkRiver Construções em branco na parte de trás. Mas quando ele falou, disse: — Jon e seus amigos encontraram algo nos cais.

Lucas fez uma careta, sem clima para travessuras juvenis hoje. — Por que não estão na escola?

— Metade do dia livre. Alguma grande reunião dos professores em toda cidade. — Clay levantou a manga da sua camisa enquanto apoiava a mão contra o batente da porta, revelando as linhas cortantes da tatuagem que ecoava as marcas de caçador do lado direito do rosto de Lucas. Lucas nasceu com aquelas marcas irregulares e originais que o identificava como um caçador changeling, nascido com

a capacidade de rastrear e executar changelings que se tornaram rogue, que mergulharam totalmente no lado animal de sua natureza.

No entanto, ao contrário dos animais selvagens, changelings rogue não podiam ser deixados vagando, porque, apesar da pele de animal, _não eram _animais. Rogues sempre iam atrás das pessoas que amaram quando estavam inteiros, como se parte deles lembrasse o que foram uma vez e invejasse seus companheiros de matilha e amantes por ainda continuarem vivendo essa vida. Lucas não executava um rogue a mais de sete anos, e esperava que esse recorde se detivesse por mais sete e mais e mais.

Nenhum alfa quer matar seu povo.

A tatuagem de Clay anunciava algo muito diferente; como o resto das sentinelas de DarkRiver, ele tinha a tatuagem como um símbolo silencioso de sua lealdade para com Lucas. Essa lealdade era uma verdade que Lucas nunca deu como garantida. Um alfa que não valoriza o respeito de tais homens e mulheres fortes não deve ser alfa.

— De qualquer forma, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo, — disse Clay agora. — A criança parece preocupada.

— Vou com você. — Lucas contornou sua mesa, encolhendo os ombros para trás para soltar os músculos que ficaram tensos no início da ligação e permaneceram assim. — Podemos tomar um ar fresco. Você quer andar? — Não estavam muito longe da orla.

Clay olhou para o enorme relógio preto preso ao seu pulso esquerdo. — Melhor ir dirigindo. Preciso estar na área industrial dentro de uma hora.

— Volto andando para que possa ir para o local logo após falarmos com os meninos. — Pegando seu telefone, Lucas enviou uma mensagem enquanto saíam do prédio e entravam no veículo.

A resposta que fez seu telefone vibrar trinta segundos depois ajudou com sua tensão selvagem. Assim como as emoções que o beijaram através de seu vínculo de acasalamento com Sascha. Nada acalmava sua pantera tão rapidamente quanto o toque dela. E embora ela fosse uma mulher que poderia curar feridas emocionais com seu dom empático, sabia que ela não estava tentando manipulá- lo ou influenciá-lo. Era o amor de Sascha que o estabelecia, juntamente com o conhecimento de que ela e sua criança estavam sãs e salvas.

Ao lado dele, Clay ficou em silêncio até depois que se afastaram do QG. Esse silêncio não possuía conotações emocionais sombrias como antigamente – o grande sentinela musculoso era simplesmente silencioso.

— Uma piscina de silêncio, — a companheira de Lucas havia dito há não muito tempo, as estrelas brancas no seu escuro olhar cardeal iluminadas com as faíscas coloridas que apareciam apenas nos olhos de sensitivos. — Mas não é vazio. Clay é apenas calmo, muito centrado, e muito, muito contente, pois sinto uma paz imaculada quando estou perto dele.

Clay nem sempre foi assim. Ele veio para DarkRiver como um forte e indisciplinado menino de dezoito anos de idade que nunca fez parte de uma matilha, que nunca conheceu outro leopardo changeling em toda a sua existência. Mais do que isso, passou anos em detenções juvenis. E isso o deixou com raiva, perdido e agressivo, um grande gato perigoso, que não tinha ideia de como lidar com sua força ou a fúria que o montava.

Foi Nathan, o sentinela mais antigo de DarkRiver, que encontrara esse menino perdido e o trouxe para DarkRiver. Mas foi Clay quem fez o trabalho duro para se tornar um sentinela, ganhando seu lugar ao lado de Lucas. Emocionalmente, continuou quebrado por um longo tempo, suas funções para DarkRiver e sua lealdade com Lucas e os outros sentinelas as únicas coisas que o impediam de se render aos seus demônios.

Então Talin chegou.

Acasalando com ela, então adotando Jon e Noor, Clay realmente deixou para trás a solidão e a dor do seu passado.

— Acordo Trino? — O sentinela olhou para Lucas antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada.

Baixando a janela do lado do passageiro, Lucas bateu os dedos na borda da porta. — Sim e não.

O acordo de cooperação de abrangência mundial e inovador passou de uma ideia a realidade num incrivelmente curto período de tempo, graças à existência da Coorporação. O objetivo do grupo sombrio de desestabilizar o mundo a fim de tirar vantagem do subsequente caos acabou tendo o efeito oposto quando as várias partes distintas começaram a conversar e perceberam que tinham um inimigo em comum. Infelizmente, enquanto a Trindade era um ativo crucial na luta por um

mundo estável, a velocidade com a qual foi costurado resultou em mais do que uma crítica abertura.

O fato de a investida ter sido inevitável não significava que os problemas resultantes não continuavam um pé no saco. Especialmente porque, com a tinta quase seca nos nomes dos primeiros signatários, a Trindade não tinha estrutura administrativa, o que significava que tudo estava sendo tratado num fundamento jurídico específico.

Mas não foi isso que fortaleceu o rosnado na parte de trás da garganta de Lucas, eriçando novamente sua pantera com protecionismo agressivo quando a ligação ganhou destaque na sua mente. — Aden ligou para transmitir algumas informações, — disse ele, referindo-se ao líder do Esquadrão Arrow. Assassinos e soldados de operações especiais incomparáveis, os mortais bicho-papão da raça Psy ultimamente se tornaram heróis silenciosos.

Era Aden quem colocaria a Trindade em movimento.

Clay lançou outro olhar rápido para ele. — Suas garras estão expostas.

— Foda-se. — Lucas as retraiu com esforço consciente de vontade, em seguida, empurrou o cabelo dos seus olhos; os fios pretos atingiram sua nuca com o movimento. Ele teria cortado mais curto, exceto que Sascha adorava correr os dedos por ele. Ele podia usar uma pele humana às vezes, mas também era muito mais um gato – não estava disposto a fazer nada que reduzisse suas chances de ser acariciado.

Infelizmente, não eram esses pensamentos agradáveis que estavam em sua mente naquele momento.

— O povo de Aden pegou conversas sobre Naya nos canais da PsyNet. — Sascha explicara a rede psíquica que ligava todos os Psy no planeta, exceto os renegados, como um gigantesco repositório de conhecimento. Era fluida e tão grande que ninguém poderia conhecer cada parte disso.

Os Arrows, no entanto, andavam em becos mais escuros. Heróis ou não, alguém ainda precisava caçar os monstros que rondavam a PsyNet, as mentes retorcidas que queriam apenas matar e machucar. Porque apesar de mais de um século de prática de fria indiferença para apagar a instabilidade mental e transformá-los numa raça sem falhas, os Psy ainda tinham um número

anormalmente elevado de assassinos em série. Os Arrows sozinhos tinham a força e habilidade para derrubar esses monstros ferozes.

— Por que estranhos estão falando sobre sua filhote? — A pergunta de Clay era um grunhido. — Naya não é da fodida conta deles.

— Exatamente. — Os impulsos de proteção de Lucas nunca estiveram tão violentos. Parte disso era simplesmente quem ele era – nasceu com o potencial de ser alfa e isso incluía um impulso poderoso de proteção.

No seu caso, esse impulso fora afiado a um fio de navalha pelo horror do ataque na sua infância, o qual deixou sua mãe morta, seu pai gravemente ferido e Lucas prisioneiro de uma matilha inimiga. Jovem, fraco e com o coração partido por ver sua mãe morrer na frente dele, lutou desesperadamente para escapar de suas amarras e salvar seu pai. Ele havia falhado.

Entretanto, aquele menino não existia há muito tempo. Lucas era um homem agora. Um alfa batizado no sangue. Qualquer um que tocasse um fio de cabelo da cabeça de qualquer uma das pessoas sob sua proteção, ele rasgaria seus braços. Isso apenas para começar. — Aden não deu muitos detalhes, — ele disse para Clay, — disse que as pessoas não citaram especificamente o nome de Naya, mas que mencionaram uma criança Psy-Changeling com um pai leopardo, o que já faz um ponto discutível.

Nesse momento, havia apenas uma criança no mundo que tinha pais tanto Psy e changeling: Nadiya Shayla Hunter. Naya. A inteligente e feroz filha travessa de Lucas e Sascha, que estava a duas semanas de se transformar.

Com menos de um ano de vida e já mudara Lucas em um nível fundamental.

Ele entendia agora por que seu pai havia morrido em paz. Carlo Hunter lutou ao lado de sua amada companheira, Shayla, para proteger seu filho, então lutou contra a dor agonizante de perdê-la e os efeitos da tortura brutal tempo suficiente para a matilha chegar. Mas, apesar de seus ferimentos graves, deixou este mundo em paz. A morte não significava nada quando o filho estava a salvo.

— Acha que poderia ser apenas curiosidade? — Perguntou Clay. O sentinela estava claramente lutando para manter sua respiração estável, suas mãos abriam e fechavam no volante. — Agora que o Silêncio caiu e os Psy são livres para sentir emoções, ter relacionamentos, eles devem se perguntar sobre o futuro. Naya é uma vida, símbolo do que o futuro pode ser.

— Não. — Mesmo se fosse curiosidade, Lucas ainda não teria gostado que sua filha estivesse sendo citada por estranhos, um percentual perigoso destes eram violentamente contra a queda do Silêncio e da _diluição _dos Psy _perfeitos_, mas isto era muito pior. — Aden disse que seu povo ouviu menções de _pureza _na conversa.

— Nem todo mundo gostava de mudança, especialmente quando essa mudança desafiava a sua visão de mundo de sua própria raça como superior.

— Foda-se. — A voz de Clay estava rouca. — Pensei que Psys Puros estivessem mortos.

— Eles estão. — O violento grupo pró-Silêncio fora caçado até a morte. — Mas suas ideias ainda flutuam ao redor para serem absorvidas por fanáticas mentes malvadas. Nenhuma prova, mas a Coorporação provavelmente está mexendo esse guisado rançoso. — Que melhor maneira de desestabilizar o mundo do que encorajar dissimuladamente o ódio entre as raças?

Era, afinal, uma tática que já tentaram numa escala maior.

— Isso deveria acontecer, — disse Clay inesperadamente. — Com os Es de repente se tornando tão poderosos, tem que ter um inferno de ressentimento fervendo nas mentes de pessoas que anteriormente se consideravam cães superiores. De repente, todos esses Psys _inferiores _estão sendo apontados como heróis.

Lucas concordou. Sua própria talentosa companheira uma vez se chamou de defeituosa, foi ensinada a se ver dessa forma. — O povo de Aden apenas pegou fragmentos, mas não havia menção clara do fato de que a mãe de Naya é uma E – e discussão de como chegar às duas. — Com os punhos cerrados, forçou-se a pensar. — Vou rever todos os protocolos de segurança em torno de Naya e Sasha.

Ele sabia que teria o apoio total de Sascha; sua companheira podia se irritar com algumas das precauções de segurança que precisava aceitar como resultado de ser companheira do alfa DarkRiver, mas estava completamente a bordo com todas as medidas de segurança quando se tratava de sua filha. Se qualquer coisa, Sascha era ainda mais protetora que Lucas – muitas vezes ele precisava lhe recordar que Naya era um leopardo changeling, precisava de mais liberdade do que um ser humano ou criança Psy da mesma idade. Os gatos não gostavam de ser enjaulados. Nem mesmo gatos pequenos com ossos frágeis e mãos suaves de bebê.

_Lembre-se disso_, ordenou a si mesmo. _Não permita que o inimigo o force a uma posição onde você seja a causa de dor para sua própria filha._

Sascha manteve um firme aperto em sua preocupação após a mensagem de Lucas alertando-a da conversa perigosa na PsyNet sobre Naya. Era difícil quando sabia exatamente os tipos de mentes traiçoeiras que se escondiam nos cantos escuros da Net e como violentamente algumas dessas mentes desprezavam a natureza primária da raça changeling.

Para eles, a preciosa filha de Sascha e Lucas deveria ser uma abominação. Fúria se agitava em suas entranhas.

— Mamãe!

Controlando sua raiva com uma grande força de vontade, Sascha apertou as mãos de Naya, seu bebê andava na frente dela. A menina de olhos verdes, sua e de Lucas, tinha um bom equilíbrio para sua idade e uma obstinada determinação em andar, mas ainda era pequena e o chão da floresta não era exatamente plano, então Sascha a ajudava a se manter em pé.

Não que Naya já não tivesse feito uma pausa uma vez.

No momento, no entanto, seus dedos minúsculos seguravam firmemente as mãos de Sascha, sua pele macia da cor de um mel dourado. A fusão do mel escuro de Sascha e o dourado de Lucas. Anglo-indiana, japonesa, irlandesa, italiana, e mais, Naya tinha uma herança genética bem complicada.

— Naya! — Ela respondeu no mesmo tom encantado, fazendo com que sua filha risse aquela grande risada dela.

Após ter dirigido desde o aerie1, Naya, Julian e Roman caminhavam os metros finais para o limite da seção do território Yosemite do DarkRiver; a terra foi designada como área de recreação para as reuniões regulares que os filhotes dos DarkRivers começaram a ter com as crianças Arrow. As sessões foram inicialmente destinadas a ensinar as crianças Arrow como brincar; antes de Aden assumir o

1 Um grande ninho de uma ave de rapina, especialmente uma águia, construído tipicamente alto em uma árvore ou em um penhasco.

controle do esquadrão, eles tinham sua inocência sufocada pelo treinamento, que procurava transformá-los em assassinos impiedosos e nada mais.

Muito rapidamente se transformou numa troca fascinante: os changeling e crianças humanas ensinavam aos jovens Arrows como rir e se divertir, enquanto que os jovens Arrows faziam seus companheiros mais selvagens pararem e pensarem mais frequentemente de que há outra forma de fazer. Mas a melhor coisa eram as amizades que começaram a se formar, com as crianças conversando entre si através de comunicadores entre as sessões.

A matilha colocou parede de escalada, assim como balanços na área, embora também fosse um campo aberto para brincadeiras ao ar livre. Não existiam muito seres humanos sem matilha que viviam nesta área, mas os raros que viviam sabiam que eram bem-vindos para utilizar os equipamentos e participar da atividade educativa.

— _Meninos._

Julian e Roman congelaram onde estavam correndo à frente, duas estátuas pequenas em jeans e camisas. Os lábios de Sascha se contraíram. Ela levou um tempo para aprender esse tom, mas era muito eficiente no sentindo de conseguir que sua dupla favorita de problema em dobro prestasse atenção.

Os garatos de Tamsyn foram as primeiras crianças changeling que Sascha conheceu, e adorava cada pedacinho deles, ela era culpada por mimá-los – mas também aprendeu a discipliná-los conforme cresciam. Não porque eram impertinentes de uma forma ruim, mas porque ambos tinham personalidades fortes e precisavam entender isso agora, Sascha era a chefe quando estavam com ela.

As regras de hierarquia da matilha existiam por uma razão, e para os filhotes DarkRiver, existiam para dar-lhes uma base sólida sobre a qual se apoiar. Sem confusão, sem medo. Apenas um lugar seguro onde podiam flexionar sua própria força e desenvolver suas personalidades.

Estranhamente, o tom também parecia funcionar no gato de estimação dos meninos, Ferocious, que – graças a defesa feroz de Roman e Julian de seu animal de estimação – tendia a pensar em si mesmo como um grande leopardo, também. Hoje, no entanto, Ferocious estava em casa, então Sascha precisava lidar apenas com os gêmeos, ambos estavam agora em seu primeiro ano de escola.

Alcançando as duas adoráveis _estátuas_, e Naya ainda segurando suas mãos, Sascha disse, — Vocês podem se mover agora, mas fiquem perto. — Estas reuniões para brincarem só funcionariam, a longo prazo, se todos se sentissem seguros.

Arrows eram Arrows porque nasceram com habilidades psíquicas letais.

Os Arrows adultos que ajudavam a supervisionar essas sessões ampliaram seus próprios escudos impenetráveis para abranger as mentes dos Arrows jovens, para que as crianças não atacassem por acidente, e se sentissem livres para brincar sem preocupação de perder o controle sobre seus poderes letais. Independentemente disso, Sascha também sempre adicionava uma camada de proteção sobre as mentes de todas as crianças humanas ou changeling na atividade educativa.

Diferentemente da maioria dos seres humanos, changelings tinham fortes escudos naturais, mas não havia nenhum ponto em correr riscos.

Ashaya geralmente participava também, e entre elas, podiam cobrir todo o grupo. As raras vezes que a cientista não estava, Fatih assumia. Ao contrário de Sascha e Ashaya, a vidente não tinha um filho, mas adorava brincar com as crianças e estava sempre feliz em ajudar. E uma vez que Faith podia criar ilusões hiper-realistas que fascinavam as crianças, era uma visitante popular.

Hoje, Sascha alcançou a área de jogos para encontrar as duas mulheres no atendimento. O marrom rico da pele de Ashaya brilhava a luz do sol, seus lindos cachos selvagens firmemente presos numa trança. Os cachos eram castanho- escuros, à primeira vista, mas continha tantos tons, desde o preto puro aos fios dourados. A outra mulher vestia calça jeans e um moleton super grande do UC Berkeley que parecia ser de seu companheiro.

Ao lado dela, Faith cumprimentou Keenan com um high five2 antes de Ashaya soltar seu filho de seis anos para voltar a brincar. Os filhotes DarkRiver, assim como dois de seus amigos humanos, já escalavam as estruturas da escalada. Hoje a escola foi apenas de manhã, então teriam mais tempo para brincarem, e as crianças estavam claramente encantadas com a ideia. Os Arrows tinham sua

própria escola, mas ficaram felizes em espelhar o intervalo no meio do dia.

2

— Nós podemos ir brincar, querida Sascha? — Perguntou Julian, sua expressão travessa a atingiu bem no coração.

— Sim, vocês podem, Sr. Ryder.

Sua resposta solene fez os gêmeos rirem tanto que seus olhos adquiriram o tom verdes-ouro de seus leopardos antes de Julian estender a mão para Naya enquanto Roman fazia o mesmo para a outra mão dela. — Vamos, Naya!

Naya agarrou as mãos de ambos os meninos ao mesmo tempo, em um feito impressionante de coordenação para uma criança começando a andar, e partiram.

— Esses dois meninos são enérgicos, — Sascha disse para Faith e Ashaya, — são incrivelmente pacientes com ela. — Enquanto ela observava, os gêmeos levantaram Naya num balanço apropriado para crianças começando a andar e se certificaram que estava segura.

Naya chutou alegremente suas pernas.

— Eles são, — Ashaya concordou com um sorriso enquanto continuava mantendo um olho sobre as crianças. — Parte do problema é a personalidade, mas também é uma prova de como estão sendo criados e como DarkRiver, como matilha, cria suas crianças. — Ela franziu a testa quando uma menina humana quase escorregou – apenas para ser carregada em segurança por um filhote com o pensamento rápido.

— Maureen teve que levar sua bebê ao médico, — disse Ashaya, referindo- se a uma das vizinhas humanas dos DarkRiver. — Ela nos pediu para cuidar das suas duas filhas.

Sascha já havia estendido automaticamente seus escudos para ajudar Faith e Ashaya, tendo cuidado um especial para proteger as crianças humanas. Suas mentes eram ainda mais vulneráveis do que as das crianças changeling. — Eu as cobri.

— Eu amo isso. — Vestida com um fino suéter com decote em V azul royal que realçava o vermelho escuro de seu cabelo e ficava lindo contra sua pele cremosa, Faith empoleirou-se num banco que as crianças utilizavam como obstáculo para saltar ou escalar, como um clube reproduzindo tudo aquilo que sua imaginação criasse. — Há tanta promessa aqui, tanta luz.

Os claros olhos azuis-acinzentados de Ashaya encontraram os castanhos de Faith. — Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. As crianças não têm noção de raça,

guerra ou diferentes ideologias políticas. Apenas diferenciam um bom amigo de um mau.

Um motor de carro soou, fraco, mas inesperado o suficiente para que Sascha instintivamente olhasse naquela direção. É claro que não podia ver nada através das árvores, mas sentiu uma batida telepática logo depois. A mente era familiar, todo controle e poder: Judd Lauren, ex-Arrow, poderoso telecinético e atual tenente dos SnowDancer.

Querendo saber por que ele havia dirigido desde o covil nas altas montanhas da Sierra Nevada, Sascha respondeu ao seu contato telepático com uma pergunta. _Veio para ver como conduzimos uma sessão? _Os SnowDancers, em sua maioria, estavam envolvidos com os adolescentes Arrows mais velhos até o momento, mas sabia que estavam discutindo sobre uma creche.

_Marlee está comigo_, o tenente respondeu. _Ela está curiosa se tem algumas crianças Psy da idade dela que pudessem brincar de jogos telepáticos com ela. Toby brinca com ela, mas ela sabe que ele a deixa ganhar._

Sascha não pode evitar seu sorriso com a menção do primo de Marlee e sobrinho de Judd, um doce menino de apenas treze anos de idade, com um ligeiro dom empático e um coração generoso. _A maioria deste grupo é jovem, mas tenho o número de telefone do Vasic. Deixe-me ver se ele conhece alguma criança que gostaria de ter um companheiro telepático não-Arrow._

Ela e Vasic terminaram sua conversa no momento que Judd chegou com Marlee. O cabelo loiro avermelhado da menina de dez anos de idade estava numa trança única para um lado de sua cabeça; ela usava calças de lona preta apropriadas para o ar livre, juntamente com uma camiseta azul clara com a imagem de uma margarida amarela e branca na parte da frente.

O rosto se iluminou ao ver Sascha, a sobrinha de Judd correu para abraçá-

la.

O trabalho de Sascha ajudando Toby a lidar com o elemento empático de

suas habilidades significava que era uma visitante muito mais regular ao covil do que a maioria de seus companheiros de matilha. Ela sentia como se conhecesse todas as crianças SnowDancer. — Olá, querida. — Ela apertou esta criança mais forte. — Conhece Faith e Ashaya, não é?

— Oi, — disse Marlee com um sorriso, embora permanecesse aninhada contra Sascha.

— Marlee! — Era Keenan, chamando de seu posto no topo de sua escalada.

Marlee pulou para falar com o menino mais novo. Como todas as crianças que cresceram numa matilha, estava acostumada a ter amigos de todas as idades. Conforme crescia, era esperado que tomasse conta dos filhotes ou ajudasse a quaisquer anciãos que precisassem, de modo que os laços da matilha iriam continuar a se formar entre jovens e velhos.

Era estranhamente semelhante à forma como grupos familiares Psy funcionavam, pelo menos em termos de continuidade entre gerações. De acordo com os registros escolares de Sascha, sua avó materna, Reina Duncan, havia desempenhado um papel na supervisão de seu desenvolvimento quando Sascha era mais jovem.

Essa supervisão foi feita a distância, na posição de Reina como chefe da família Duncan. E parara logo antes da morte de Reina – quando Nikita ficou com o poder por detrás do trono. Na verdade, Sascha não estava certa se sua mãe não manipulara as coisas desde o início, mas era a assinatura de Reina que estava em seus antigos registros escolares e registros de condicionamento.

Não era família como os changelings conheciam, mas era família.

Ela pensava nas outras semelhanças que existiam entre as raças quando Vasic entrou com crianças Arrows, incluindo uma menina e um menino em torno da idade de Marlee. Com exceção destes três últimos – que eram vigiados por Judd, e cautelosamente se estabeleceram ao lado de uma árvore para brincar dos jogos psíquicos que Sascha sabia que foram projetados para aumentar a agilidade telepática e habilidade – todas as crianças já brincaram juntas anteriormente.

Como resultado, não demorou muito para eles participarem dos jogos em andamento.

Atualmente, o esquadrão não tinha nenhuma criança tão jovem como Naya, e seu habitual companheiro de matilha de dois anos de idade tinha um check-up com seu médico hoje. Mas a bebê de Sascha nunca esteve sozinha. As crianças se revezavam para empurrá-la, e uma criança Arrow de três anos com gordinhas bochechas vermelhas e macios cachos castanhos se balançava num balanço vizinho com a ajuda de Vasic, então pareceu cair numa conversa séria com Naya.

Sascha podia sentir a felicidade de sua filha. Naya logo tentou alcançar sua nova amiga usando suas habilidades telepáticas, mas Sascha delicadamente a lembrou de pedir permissão primeiro, e mostrou como fazer para ela. Mesmo enquanto fazia isso, monitorava as outras crianças sob seus cuidados para detectar quaisquer sinais de desconforto. Não apenas em termos de acidentalmente se machucarem psiquicamente, mas porque era uma empática, e não podia deixar de observar seu bem-estar emocional tanto quanto seu estado físico.

Dez minutos depois tomou conhecimento de um tumulto no jogo de futebol em andamento no campo ao lado do playground.

Um filhote em forma de leopardo aparentemente beliscou o bumbum de uma criança Arrow, que deve ter revidado psiquicamente, pela maneira que a criança Arrow de repente se acalmou e olhou pálida em direção ao jovem Arrow que deveria conter o golpe antes dele fazer qualquer dano.

Os olhos azuis de Abbot encontraram os de Sascha e Ashaya. _O que faço agora? _Ele parecia perguntar.

— Eu cuido disso. — Ashaya caminhou até os dois malfeitores e apontou para um lugar sob uma árvore.

Ambas as crianças se arrastaram em direção a arvore, de cabeça baixa. Ashaya os fez sentar lá, longe dos jogos, com apenas um ao outro como companhia, por quinze minutos.

Então fez o filhote pedir desculpas por morder – após pedir a ele para se transformar para que a criança Arrow pudesse entendê-lo.

— Tudo bem, — disse o garoto Arrow com uma generosidade que imediatamente fez o filhote DarkRiver sorrir. — Eu deveria ter pensado antes de agir. Isso é o que o professor diz para fazer. Eu poderia ter te machucado.

— Não deveria morder, — o filhote confidenciou num sussurro envergonhado. — Meus dentes são realmente fortes.

O menino Arrow concordou, vendo claramente o paralelo.

— Bons meninos. — Ashaya os abraçou antes de liberá-los para participar das brincadeiras – o que fizeram juntos.

Enquanto isso, Naya se divertia telepaticamente com sua nova amiga vocal enquanto Faith e Vasic as empurravam nos balanços. O teletransportador, que perdeu seu braço esquerdo após um falho experimento de bio-fusão, parecia testar

uma nova prótese. Seu acabamento de metal reluzente fascinava as crianças, com Vasic muitas vezes se agachando para que elas pudessem tocar suas mãozinhas pequenas no metal, acariciando com curiosidade e fazendo perguntas.

_Quantos agora? _Sascha perguntou quando ele se inclinou para um filhote curioso, ciente que o brilhante engenheiro por trás da prótese era obcecado por encontrar uma que funcionasse com os sistemas danificados de Vasic.

_Esta não conta _– _é uma peça que Samuel usa para testar diferentes componentes, _o teletransportador disse a ela conforme se levantava e continuava empurrando Naya, que estava longe de ficar cansada do balanço. _Desta vez, está verificando um mecanismo computronic que espera que vá corrigir um problema de acúmulo de calor._

_Isto está funcionando?_

Vasic balançou a cabeça, seu belo rosto estava inexpressivo, mas não frio. _Já posso sentir os níveis de calor subindo no ponto de junção. Na verdade, você e os outros podem lidar com os escudos enquanto eu saio para removê-lo?_

_Claro. _Com Judd, Faith, Ashaya, Sascha e Abbott, tinham muita energia psíquica ao seu dispor.

Vasic saiu apenas cerca de um minuto, e Sascha estava dando a uma criança sedenta um copo de água dos suprimentos que Faith trouxe com ela, quando avistou Roman prestes a voar do topo de um brinquedo.

— Não. — Ela sabia que ele ia cair de modo errado, provavelmente quebraria o braço... Mas ele se transformou no meio da queda, aterrissando rolando, o que tirou o ar de seu corpo felino, mas sem fazer qualquer dano.

Com o coração acelerado, Sascha parou de correr. Os filhotes de leopardo precisavam de independência, lembrou a si mesma pela milésima vez. Mas ela o observou até ter certeza de que realmente não havia se machucado – um fato que ficou evidente quando caminhou com a cauda orgulhosamente levantada e uma expressão de satisfação no pequeno rosto lindo.

Foi quando percebeu que a atenção de Naya estava voltada para o filhote mais velho.

Ela conseguiu conter seu gemido até a criança que veio tomar uma bebida sair correndo para se juntar aos seus companheiros. — Naya vai começar a pular dos brinquedos logo, não é?

Ashaya afagou a mão dela. — Ela vai sobreviver. Keenan está bem e não é um gato. Para que saiba, ele fraturou o braço na primeira vez que seus amigos leopardos tentaram ensiná-lo a subir em árvores, mas foi apenas uma vez.

— Isso não é muito tranquilizador, — Sascha disse sombriamente.

Rindo com um calor que desmentia os anos que passara presa num frio silêncio, a outra mulher empurrou as mangas de seu moletom, a temperatura na floresta relativamente fria, apesar de quão perto estavam do verão. — Estou ansiosa para ver os truques que surgirão de uma criança Psy-Changeling.

_Uma criança Psy-Changeling._

Sim, Naya era isso. Única... E estava sendo caçada por causa disso.

**C**apítulo 2

Presos num súbito engarrafamento causado por um caminhão de entrega que derrubou sua carga sobre toda a estrada, Lucas e Clay estavam a dez minutos do cais. Era frustrante, desde que o ponto de pegar o carro foi para acelerar as coisas, mas Jon e seus amigos prometeram ficar exatamente onde estavam até os dois chegarem.

— Pode falar com Teijan? — Lucas perguntou quando pegou o aroma acentuado de água salgada, a água agora estava perto. — Instrua os Ratos a ficarem atentos a qualquer menções sobre Naya fora de DarkRiver e SnowDancer. Até mesmo coisas que pareçam inofensivas.

Os Ratos, apenas quatro sendo realmente changeling – três adultos e uma criança – escolheram viver nos túneis do metrô em desuso sob San Francisco, mas tinham a capacidade de misturar-se por todas as partes da cidade. Isso os tornava uma rede de espionagem altamente eficaz – e desde que esta rede não funcionava para DarkRiver, o bando tinha um acordo com os Ratos que significava que Teijan passaria qualquer informação importante.

Em retorno dessa lealdade, os DarkRiver permitiam que a matilha menos poderosa vivesse no seu território sem medo, já que como predadores dominantes na região, DarkRiver estaria justificado em forçar os Ratos a saírem. Com violência brutal, se fosse necessário. Uma dura lei, mas manteve a paz entre os predadores. Como previsto, Teijan e seus Ratos prometeram lealdade a DarkRiver, e a inteligência que fluía do grupo menor para DarkRiver era inestimável. Se alguns desses serviços resultassem em negócios, DarkRiver passava um percentual da renda. Ao longo do tempo, o arranjo metódico se transformou em algo que não era uma aliança... Mas era, talvez, o mais próximo que poderia acontecer entre dois

grupos com tal diferencial de poder.

Em vez de se esconderem em seus túneis, os Ratos lutaram pela cidade quando San Francisco foi atacada.

Lucas nunca se esqueceu disso.

— Considere feito. — Clay desacelerou o carro para permitir que um pedestre que calculara mal a mudança do semáforo atravessasse com segurança até a calçada. — Quer sondar alguns de seus contatos da Trindade, também? Pedir para manterem um ouvido aberto?

Lucas fez uma careta, seu braço apoiado na moldura da janela e seus olhos sobre a vida vibrante de San Francisco. — Vou pensar sobre isso, mas agora, realmente confio em apenas uma pequena minoria daqueles que já assinaram o acordo. — Todos eram pessoas que ele conhecia e confiava antes da formação do ambicioso acordo de cooperação.

Lucas queria que o Acordo Trino tivesse sucesso, provavelmente mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, além de Sascha, mas neste momento, era muito novo e não confiável. — A Trindade tem duas grandes questões, — ele disse a Clay. — A primeira é como confirmar a sinceridade daqueles que assinaram e se querem ser parte de qualquer discussão da Trindade. A Coorporação, assim como outros, têm suas próprias razões para querer que o acordo realmente falhe.

A paz não era boa para todos, incluindo aqueles que fabricavam armas e ganhavam seu dinheiro com a miséria dos outros. Pós-Trindade, as pessoas pararam de explodir uns aos outros, e, dentro da Net, a guerra civil estava aparentemente numa trégua, e se mantendo. A facção pró-Silêncio não desapareceu, mas de acordo com aqueles que entendiam a complexa situação política na Net, a ascensão dos empáticos os perturbaram profundamente.

A designação E foi esmagada pelo Silêncio, suas habilidades de sentir emoções e curar feridas do coração e da mente eram consideradas desnecessárias numa raça que havia proibido emoções e que punia qualquer mudança com perversas ondas psíquicas. No entanto, no inverno passado, os sensitivos provaram categoricamente que eram muito necessários.

Sem os sensitivos, a PsyNet teria entrado em colapso – ainda entraria em colapso se fossem retirados da equação.

E sem o biofeedback fornecido pela PsyNet, os da raça Psy teriam mortes horrivelmente dolorosas em questão de segundos.

Isso deixava os mais conhecidos grupos pró-Silêncio num dilema: Como podiam recriar uma sociedade sem emoção quando uma grande maioria dos membros pivô dessa sociedade eram empáticos, a emoção em seu sangue? Como resultado, pararam os protestos enquanto debatiam a questão; até mesmo os instáveis pequenos grupos suspenderam sua onda de atentados e tiroteios, embora ninguém pudesse prever quanto tempo isso iria durar.

Claro, o Acordo Trino não estava atrás de qualquer um desses resultados, mas era atualmente o foco da atenção mundial. Incluindo a das descontentes três raças – todo mundo esperava para ver o que vinha a seguir, se a Trindade se tornaria uma potência ou fracasso.

No entanto, não eram apenas os fabricantes de armas que estavam infelizes com o fluxo de efeitos da Trindade. Não havia dúvidas que donos de negócios Psy, humanos, e changeling – estavam putos porque a Trindade facilitava uma explosão de redes de negócios inter-raciais. Ótimo para os operadores inteligentes que eram bons no que faziam. Não tão bom para aqueles que estavam acostumados com trabalhos precários, porque a concorrência não era tão acessível aos seus clientes. Mesmo as famílias poderosas com ligações com as grandes corporações médicas tiveram que analisar com um olhar desconfiado, porque em tempos de paz, certos tipos de medicamentos eram ou passariam a ser desnecessários, ou não mais rentáveis. — É um jogo de dados a respeito de quem é sincero e quem não é,

— acrescentou Lucas. — Isso será um problema a longo prazo.

A mão de Clay se moveu suavemente sobre os controles manuais. — Ming LeBon realmente pediu para assinar o acordo?

— Só para estragar as coisas ainda mais. — Lucas não se preocupou em conter seu grunhido neste momento. — Hawke pode ter evitado matar o filho da puta, mas os SnowDancer sairão da Trindade no instante que ele for autorizado a assinar, e nós também. — A matilha de lobos e DarkRiver eram aliados de sangue, e Ming LeBon havia ameaçado a vida da companheira de Hawke entre seus outros crimes de assassinatos.

— Os Esquecidos também vão sair. — Fundada por rebeldes que desertaram da PsyNet no início do Silêncio mais de cem anos antes, os Esquecidos se casaram com seres humanos, acasalaram com changelings e começavam a mostrar novas habilidades únicas, invisíveis para a população Psy _puro-sangue_.

Ming Le Bon queria ter acesso a essas habilidades, esteve por trás dos sequestros e mortes de várias crianças Esquecidas.

— Arrows também vão, — Clay apontou.

— Sem dúvida. — Ming foi líder do esquadrão por um longo tempo, mas pelo que Lucas soube, o ex-Conselheiro Psy tratou os homens e mulheres sob seu comando como peões descartáveis, assinando ordens de matar Arrows _defeituosos _e usando o esquadrão como seu exército assassino pessoal.

Aden pode ter iniciado o acordo, mas Lucas tinha a sensação de que o outro homem e seu esquadrão preferiam reconstruir alianças a partir do zero que estar ligados a Ming LeBon novamente, de qualquer forma, mesmo através dos finos laços da Trindade. — E, — ele acrescentou, — no segundo que DarkRiver e SnowDance saírem, levaríamos um grande número de matilhas com a gente. — Pessoas que podiam não ser aliadas, mas que eram amigas ou que confiavam nas duas matilhas para ajudá-los no caso de precisarem, muito mais do que estranhos fariam num nascente acordo.

Havia um sorriso inesperado na voz de Clay quando falou novamente. — Talvez a prova de adesão ao clube, _Ming LeBon deveria morrer, _seja um pré-requisito para a assinatura do acordo.

— Engraçadinho. — Os olhos focaram a frente, mas a mente estava nessa confusa situação, e Lucas balançou a cabeça. — O problema é que alguns membros minoritários querem que Ming faça parte da Trindade e foda-se, eu entendo. — O ex-Conselheiro era atualmente o poder reinante numa parte significante da Europa. — Pode ser melhor deixá-lo perto para que pudéssemos monitorar um pouco mais atentamente.

Clay rosnou. — Ele ainda seria perigoso.

— Sim. — Lucas tinha a capacidade de ver e entender o outro lado, seu temperamento disciplinado era a razão de ser escolhido para falar por tantas matilhas changeling sobre qualquer coisa a ver com a Trindade, mas não conseguia chegar a um acordo sobre a questão Ming. — Não confiaria em qualquer discussão na qual ele estivesse participando; nós sempre estaríamos esperando ele esfaquear todo mundo pelas costas – Ming só se preocupa com Ming.

Com os olhos estreitados com o pensamento do ex-Conselheiro, Lucas esticava as pernas cobertas de jeans quando dois homens na calçada chamaram

sua atenção. — Jamie parece estar recuperado do jetlag. — O soldado sênior havia voado direto para casa, das Ilhas Salomão, o país distante, a última parada em sua itinerância pelo mundo.

Quase todos os gatos vagavam em algum momento de sua vida. Alguns por semanas, outros por meses, alguns raramente durante anos. Era parte de sua natureza, parte do que os tornavam felinos assim como humanos. Esse tempo explorando o mundo ajudava a crescer, ajudava a se sentir confortável em sua pele. Quase todos voltavam para casa, no entanto, sua humanidade temperando as inclinações mais solitárias do leopardo dentro de si.

Nos treze anos que era alfa, Lucas perdeu apenas três dos que foram perambular. Um num acidente que poderia ter acontecido em qualquer lugar do mundo, outros dois em circunstâncias muito mais felizes: encontraram suas companheiras em diferentes cantos do mundo e decidiram ficar. Ao fazer isso, os dois ligaram DarkRiver a uma matilha na Índia e uma em Botswana.

— Eu o vi esta manhã, — respondeu Clay. — Ele pediu a Nate para colocá- lo no serviço ativo novamente, e está de volta à sua posição de tech na CTX.

_Tech _era um termo abreviado usado para qualquer tipo de especialistas. Na verdade, Jamie era um altamente qualificado especialista em som e holo-imagens. Primeiro, porém, era um DarkRiver dominante e confiável soldado sênior à beira de se tornar um sentinela. Andando ao lado dele estava um jovem membro da matilha que poderia ser uma promessa incrível.

Lucas não achou ser por acaso Kit estar conversando com Jamie.

— A situação Ming. — Clay mostrou os dentes para um carro estacionado em fila dupla na frente deles, antes de conseguir contorná-lo. — Será que seguirá as regras da maioria?

— A Trindade não tem um sistema oficial de votação. — Uma dessas coisas esquecidas na pressa de criar uma frente unida contra a Coorporação. — Aqueles de nós que Aden chamou logo no início não consideramos que poderíamos querer manter as pessoas fora da rede Trindade. As discussões foram todas sobre como convencer as pessoas a ter fé nisso.

Lucas muitas vezes se perguntou por que diabos se ofereceu para ser o primeiro ponto de contato para o negócio global da Trindade para mais de vinte e cinco matilhas e contando... E então se lembrou de Naya. A sua engraçada filha, e

de Sascha, que havia dado grandes beijos em seu rosto hoje antes de deixar o aerie, e que entrou em colapso de risadas quando ele lhe fez cócegas. Metade Psy, metade changeling, toda travessa – e como a inteligência de Aden colocou em foco hoje, uma ameaça para aqueles que abominavam a mudança e queriam congelar o mundo no tempo.

Seu intestino ficou tenso novamente, as garras empurrando em sua pele.

Ele não permitiria que ninguém escurecesse sua luz.

Ele também queria que ela crescesse num mundo unido, não num dividido.

Naya nunca deveria precisar escolher entre os dois lados de sua herança.

Lucas lutaria até seu último suspiro para que isso acontecesse.

— Qual é o segundo problema? — Clay parou o carro na frente de um armazém no cais, de propriedade do DarkRiver. — Você disse dois.

— Vamos andar e conversar, — disse Lucas. — Você ainda pode voltar à sede a tempo.

Saindo para o ar atado de sal da beira-mar após fechar a janela do passageiro, Lucas fechou a porta e se juntou a Clay enquanto o outro homem se dirigia para onde os rapazes estavam esperando. O sol chovia sobre eles de um céu azul sem nuvens, os ventos fracos. Lucas podia ouvir o fraco zumbido de vozes na distância, sentir a vibração dos veículos na estrada, sentir o cheiro de balinhas frescas numa loja de doces nas proximidades.

A luz do sol fez a pantera dentro de Lucas esticar-se em um vagaroso espreguiçar; ele teve que resistir à súbita tentação de se transformar e correr pelo cais. Isso não era um comportamento alfa – por outro lado, seria divertido ver a reação das pessoas a uma pantera negra no meio deles, especialmente se entrasse em um açougue e apontasse para um corte nobre de carne.

Gatos changeling são maiores que suas contrapartes selvagens, ele daria uma grande impressão.

— Tem que amar este sol, — disse Clay logo em seguida. — Me faz querer me enrolar e relaxar como aquele gato malhado ali.

Sorrindo, Lucas disse ao sentinela o que pensava. O sorriso de Clay era lento e intenso. — Vamos fazer isso no Halloween. Chocar aos turistas. Podemos perseguir aqueles que são ruins com os lojistas.

Profundamente divertido de uma maneira que somente um felino poderia ser, Lucas contornou um pequeno cão latindo numa coleira que pensou ser mastim. Um simples olhar duro de Lucas o teria parado, mas por que estragar os sonhos gloriosos de um cãozinho?

— O segundo problema está ligado à situação de voto, — ele disse enquanto andavam. — Tudo surge da falta de um estatuto ou constituição governante. — Algo que era profundamente necessário para o sucesso de um corpo tão diverso, um com membros espalhados por todo o mundo.

Neste momento, o acordo era um compromisso de se comunicar, e tinham meios para isso. Mas para se tornar uma verdadeira força estabilizadora que levaria à Unidade Federativa Terrestre, era necessário se tornar muito mais coesa. Especialmente desde que a confiança continuava sendo uma grande questão complicada para todos os membros.

— Ali estão os meninos.

Lucas concordou, já tendo pegado seus perfumes, reconheceu-os como matilha. Ombros tensos e pernas saltando nervosamente nos pés calçados de tênis, os quatro adolescentes estavam amontoados num pequeno grupo, com os rostos extraordinariamente solenes.

Avistando Clay e Lucas, Jon disse algo e os rapazes correram para encontrá- los no meio do cais. Os quatro jovens de dezesseis anos estavam vestidos como os rapazes da sua idade atualmente se vestiam – camisetas brancas sob camisas abertas de várias cores e tipos, em cima de calções largos que passavam dos joelhos, e tênis brilhantemente coloridos, todos personalizados.

No entanto, embora vestissem shorts usados para surfe, carregavam skates elétricos3. Ao todo, uma visão comum.

— Nós estávamos saindo quando vimos, — disse Jon, seu rosto de uma beleza extraordinária sombreado sob a ponta de um surrado boné cinza e seus distintos olhos violetas escondidos por lentes de contatos cor de avelã.

Certas pessoas perigosas sabiam da existência do adolescente e que era

parte de DarkRiver, mas não havia nenhuma razão para ele se fazer um alvo de

3

alta visibilidade. Agora se parecia com milhares de outros rapazes da cidade. Ele não era. Jon era um dos Esquecidos, parte da geração jovem que exibia impressionantes novas capacidades psíquicas.

DarkRiver prometeu apoiar o menino se quisesse parar de usar as lentes de contatos, parar de tingir seu cabelo branco-ouro, mas Jon decidiu que era mais seguro para seus amigos e sua irmã mais nova se ficasse fora do radar até que fosse mais velho e mais forte. — Impede as pessoas de olharem para mim, também,

— ele disse para Lucas, esfregando o lugar em seu pescoço onde uma vez teve uma tatuagem da gangue Crawlers. — Quero apenas ser um dos jovens, sabe?

Lucas entendia bem mais do que Jon provavelmente percebia. Clay, Talin, Noor e DarkRiver foram as primeiras famílias de verdade que Jon já teve, pela primeira vez havia pessoas ao seu redor em quem podia confiar, não importava o quê. Ele odiava ser lembrado de que era de alguma forma diferente de seus companheiros de matilha.

— É algo que viu na água ou que capturou sob o cais? — Clay perguntou ao menino que ele havia adotado. Poderia ter se revelado problemático, dado o passado de Jon, mas de todos os homens em DarkRiver, era Clay quem melhor entendia o que era ser um garoto perdido.

Ele e Jon se ligaram como duas peças de um quebra cabeça.

Agora, o garoto balançou a cabeça enquanto ao seu redor os outros adolescentes olhavam para qualquer lugar, menos para seu alfa ou Clay. — Estávamos jogando conversa fora e parecia interessante, então, hum, — sua pele dourada ficou rosa, — esses caras me penduraram sobre o pier pelos meus tornozelos e eu peguei.

Sua pantera se impressionou com a engenhosidade do grupo e bufou um riso pelo comportamento de filhote, em seguida, Lucas pegou a garrafinha segurada por um dos outros adolescentes. Ele podia ver porque isso chamou a atenção deles. A garrafa era em vidro verde limão e estava parcialmente coberta por cracas4. Boiando sobre a água iluminada por penetrante luz solar, brilhava como uma jóia.

— Vocês abriram?

4 Um crustáceo marinho com uma concha externa, que se prende permanentemente a uma variedade de superfícies.

Mais uma vez, foi Jon quem falou. Definitivamente um dominante, e para Lucas era o único que certamente cresceria para se tornar um membro fundamental da matilha. Lucas não hesitaria em deixar Naya sob os cuidados de Jon; isso dizia tudo sobre sua confiança e fé no menino.

— Sim, senhor. — A voz de Jon era tão clara quanto um sino. — Nós vimos a rolha e brincávamos sobre encontrar uma mensagem em uma garrafa. E depois...

— levantando uma mão, ele passou um fino pedaço de papel enrolado para Clay.

— Não queria tentar colocar novamente, talvez rasgasse.

— Você fez a coisa certa. — Desenrolando com cuidado, Clay segurou o papel fino para que ele e Lucas pudessem lê-lo.

_Meu nome é Leila Savea e sou uma bióloga marinha. Fui sequestrada enquanto trabalhava sozinha no Oceano Pacífico uma milha da costa de Samoa e estão me mantendo numa cinzenta prisão fria desde então. Eles marcaram meu rosto, cortaram, disseram que assim um teletransportador que usa rostos para ir a lugares não poderia me encontrar. Não sei se isso é verdade ou se só queriam me machucar._

_Sou muitas vezes drogada, mas eles se atrasaram com a dose hoje. Eu posso escrever hoje._

_Uma semana, talvez dez dias atrás, me tiraram desta sala para testar drogas em mim e quando não estavam olhando, roubei uma garrafa que estava nas prateleiras externas. Havia um monte de garrafas. Como se em algum momento alguém tivesse uma coleção, mas estão todas cobertas de poeira agora._

_Peguei o papel e caneta em outro momento, quando um deles esqueceu o jaleco no meu quarto._

_Vou esconder esta carta na garrafa e se eles me tirarem deste lugar, vou procurar água. A água a levará para algum lugar. A levará para meu povo._

_Eles não vão me quebrar._

Houve uma mudança sutil na tinta da linha seguinte, possivelmente indicando que a próxima parte foi escrita algum tempo depois da primeira. As palavras, o tom, também implicava o suficiente de uma passagem de tempo, em que o espírito desafiador da escritora começou a desabar sob a pressão.

_Miane, por favor, me ajude. Estou tão longe de casa e estou machucada. Está frio aqui. Há neve por toda parte, mas sem o mar para alimentar minha alma. Tento arduamente ouvi-lo, mas tudo que ouço são o vento, as árvores e meus captores. O mar não fala aqui._

_Mesmo se eu escapar desta prisão, não iria muito longe antes do meu corpo desistir. Não estou destinada a este tipo de frio. Eles querem que eu nade para lugares, faça coisas ruins. Acham que ninguém sentirá minha falta porque prefiro nadar sozinha._

_Por favor, sinta minha falta. Sinto sua falta._

_Eles estão tentando me quebrar, me transformar num autômato, uma escrava._

_Não sei onde estou. Mas vi as coisas quando me trouxeram para cá. Eles calcularam mal a droga e eu estava quase acordada. É um edifício quadrado, de concreto, no meio da neve e árvores. Tanta neve que dói meus olhos quando olho através da estreita faixa de janela no topo da minha prisão._

_O edifício tem este símbolo ao lado, desbotado e velho._

Um símbolo meticulosamente desenhado à mão apareceu. Um triângulo com as letras CCE no interior, letras garrafais e atarracadas.

_Escuto patos às vezes. Como se houvesse um rio ou um córrego ou um lago próximo. Não posso ver nada, mas os escuto. E..._

A carta simplesmente acabou, como se o escritor ficasse sem tempo ou fosse interrompido. O que Leila Savea escrevera era arrepiante o suficiente.

Os olhos de Lucas encontraram os de Clay antes de ambos olhar para a garrafa na mão de Lucas. Cracas se arrastavam ao longo de um quarto da superfície da garrafa, revelando uma longa permanência no oceano. As chances de Leila Savea ainda estar viva eram baixas para insignificantes.

Isso não importava.

Em sua ira, uma coisa gelada que queimava, Lucas se virou para os adolescentes que tiveram a inteligência e o coração para entender o que

encontraram. — Estou orgulhoso de vocês, — disse, porque filhotes precisavam ouvir isso de seu alfa. — Vamos cuidar disso agora. — Ele entregaria a garrafa e a mensagem para os changelings aquáticos – os BlackSea – ao povo que Leila Savea esperava alcançar.

— Será que vamos encontrá-la? — Os dedos de Jon estavam brancos na borda de seu skate elétrico.

Lucas agarrou o lado do pescoço do rapaz, atracando-o nos privilégios da pele da matilha. Jon poderia ter nascido um Esquecido, mas era DarkRiver agora. E Lucas não mentia para seus companheiros de matilha. — Não sei, mas com certeza vamos tentar.

Ninguém merecia ser torturado, atormentado e preso nas garras da Coorporação.

**C**apítulo 3

Miane Levèque, alfa do BlackSea, terminou sua conversa pelo comunicador com Lucas Hunter com raiva em seu sangue e determinação em seus ossos. Leila

– doce e alegre nerd Leila, que adorava o sol e o mar, e que nunca ficou mais contente do que quando foi nadar com os peixes tropicais que estudava – estava enjaulada numa caixa fria, drogada e ferida.

Morrendo.

Ela pulou quando Malachai fechou a mão sobre seu ombro e apertou. O grande macho ficou fora da vista da tela, mas estava a par de toda sua conversa com o leopardo alfa. — Ela nos deu pistas, — ele a lembrou. — A garrafa em si pode ser uma pista.

Miane pediu que DarkRiver desse a garrafa para um membro de confiança do BlackSea que seria capaz de executar testes que os gatos nem sequer pensariam em executar. Eles não entendiam a água, não conheciam todos os humores e gostos. Não era simplesmente salgada e doce. Cada oceano tinha suas próprias complexidades. Diferentes partes de um oceano tinha diferentes personalidades.

— Leila sempre foi inteligente. — Mas mesmo a mais jovem inteligente não poderia compartilhar o que não sabia.

O comunicador emitiu um sinal sonoro novamente, notificando-a de uma transferência de arquivos de DarkRiver.

Fazendo o download, viu que Lucas havia enviado uma base de informação sobre o símbolo triangular que Leila desenhou. A pesquisa foi executada enquanto conversavam. — É o logotipo de uma empresa de serviços públicos há muito tempo extinta. — Canadian Cheap Electric. — Centenas de possíveis instalações em todo o Canadá.

— Espere. — Malachai rolou para baixo e xingou com uma dureza atípica.

O braço direito de Maine normalmente era quase Psy em sua capacidade de controlar suas emoções.

— Isso diz que os registros históricos foram danificados a quarenta e cinco anos atrás, — ele disse a ela. — Os locais das subestações, a parte da infraestrutura da CCE que melhor coincide com a descrição de Leila, foi perdida.

Alguns, Miane pensou, foram, sem dúvida, destruídos pelo tempo e pela interferência humana. Outros podiam estar escondidos pela cobertura de árvores que Leila havia descrito, enquanto outros ainda podiam ter sido reaproveitados para usos legítimos. — É nossa única pista real. Vamos verificar, mesmo que isso signifique rastrear cada subestação, uma por uma.

Malachai não lhe disse que era uma tarefa impossível – Leila poderia estar morta há muito tempo e virar pó antes deles encontrarem o local certo. Tudo o que disse foi, — Temos que pensar com inteligência. — Seus olhos de um claro dourado prenderam os dela, a cor tão clara que às vezes ela não podia acreditar que eram de verdade. Os verdadeiros olhos de Malachai pareciam um feixe de luz solar cortando através das águas cristalinas da praia de areia branca mais pura.

Isso se adequava ao que ele era, um desconhecido segredo para o mundo.

— Vamos fazer os testes, — ele continuou, — ter uma ideia de onde ela poderia ter jogado a garrafa e há quanto tempo.

Porque havia uma grande chance de Leila já não estar nessa velha infraestrutura da CCE.

Miane recusou-se a acreditar que a jovem brilhante já estivesse morta, como muitos dos membros mais vulneráveis e distantes do BlackSea. Os que nadavam sozinhos ou em pequenos grupos. Onde a Coorporação acreditava que eles não fariam falta.

_Sinto saudades de você, Leila._

A menina estava em sua lista de membros desaparecidos, o desaparecimento foi denunciado por outra nadadora solitária que cruzava com Leila uma vez por mês e que procurou semanas por ela nas águas quentes em torno de Samoa. Ela encontrou apenas a pequena embarcação de pesquisa de Leila flutuando em ondas, longe da zona onde sua amiga disse que Leila normalmente teria lançado a âncora.

— Nós também temos pessoas no Canadá, — Miane lembrou Malachai, impiedosamente silenciando a memória de como a amiga de Leila chorara quando informou seu desaparecimento, como implorou que Miane encontrasse Leila.

_Ela é tão gentil, Miane. E tem esse deslumbramento infantil do mundo, essa crença de que as pessoas são principalmente boas_.

Apertando a mão tão forte que as unhas cortaram sua palma, Miane forçou- se a falar. — Mandarei um aviso, deixar nosso povo na região em alerta. — A paisagem canadense estava cheia de lagos e os changelings que os chamavam de casa também chamavam BlackSea de matilha.

A expressão de Malachai escureceu. — Isso poderia alertar um dos traidores.

Bile ameaçou queimar a garganta de Maine.

A constatação de que o BlackSea devia ter pelo menos um traidor no meio deles era terrível. Não havia outra maneira de explicar como forasteiros tiveram tanta precisão e foram capaz de prever a localização dos membros mais isolados do BlackSea – esses changelings de água solitária geralmente tinham lugares bem escondidos para dormir, espalhados através dos oceanos e ao longo de praias, leitos de rio e lagoas.

Aqueles como Leila, que viviam em barcos, movimentavam-se dia após dia, embora como qualquer ser vivo, eles tinham lugares favoritos.

A percepção de traição seria devastadora para qualquer matilha, mas foi violentamente dolorosa para BlackSea por causa da gênese única da matilha. Changelings à base de água tendiam a ser formados por pares ou em pequenos grupos. Alguns ficavam em grandes escolas, mas aqueles changelings pensavam com _mente coletiva_. Isso os deixava inteligentes e fortes quando funcionando como um grupo, mas diferente o suficiente para terem dificuldades em lidar com pessoas de fora que exigiam falar com o chefe. As escolas não tinham líderes, eram verdadeiramente um único organismo multicelular.

Por outro lado, a água também era a casa do perigo e dos poderosos, mas os predadores letais raramente entravam em contato com as outras espécies. Isso funcionou muito bem durante séculos, mas como o mundo se desenvolveu e os oceanos, lagos e rios do planeta se tornaram uma fonte cobiçada de poder e de comércio, indo da pesca com os pequenos barcos que changelings poderiam

facilmente evitar a grandes traineiras arrastando redes enormes, seu isolamento começou a matá-los.

Foram os ancestrais de Miane que alcançaram seus irmãos após perder metade da família para um grande conglomerado de pesca que definitivamente ignorara as advertências de que certas águas eram legalmente reclamadas para os changeling usarem. As grandes empresas sabiam que grupos dispersos de changelings à base de água não tinham como fazê-los respeitarem as regras e com o passar das décadas, as pessoas se acostumaram a ignorá-los.

Se unir para formar BlackSea nunca foi sobre o poder, apesar de que o poder era um subproduto muito necessário. BlackSea nasceu para que seu povo ficasse seguro, para que pudessem proteger e nutrir seus filhotes em águas não poluídas por pessoas de fora, livres de suas redes mortais e armadilhas.

Agora, um da matinha vendeu os membros que mais precisavam do BlackSea.

— Precisamos de olhos lá fora, — disse ela, seu intestino agitando-se. — Não apenas por causa de Leila, mas todos que desapareceram. — Esta era apenas a segunda vez que tiveram alguma pista de onde poderia estar um dos seus companheiros de matilha sequestrado. — Nós teremos que assumir o risco.

— Deixe-me lidar com isso. — Malachai era uma parede de força na frente dela, um homem que ela nunca viu perder a paciência. — Conheço vários membros no Canadá pessoalmente, pessoas em quem confio. Passarei a informação para eles, e deixarei que passem para aqueles que confiam. Deve diminuir as chances de traição.

— Faça isso. — Maine sabia que seu cérebro estava obscuro com raiva, suas habilidades de tomar decisão comprometida. Ela precisava da calma de Malachai, seu modo de ser uma lagoa imóvel mesmo no meio de um mar agitado.

Quando ele a olhou com aqueles claros olhos dourados, invisível para qualquer humano, Psy ou changeling terrestre, ela olhou para ele. — O que?

— Você precisa nadar. — Era uma ordem. — Esteve fora da água por muito

tempo.

Não dizendo as palavras que nenhum changeling aquático ficava bem após

uma longa separação da água. Leila já poderia estar morta por causa dessa necessidade, seus captores ignorantes que um changeling aquático precisava de

água para nadar tanto quanto ele ou ela precisava respirar. Um adulto forte poderia sobreviver anos sem água suficiente para permitir uma transformação, mas provavelmente acabariam loucos. Leila sempre foi pequena e um pouco frágil fisicamente, sua mente era seu ativo mais importante.

Em sua forma changeling, Leila era tão delicada e colorida como o peixe que estudava. Um bonito dançarino tropical5 que não sabia nada de guerra ou de inimigos que roubam membros do BlackSea e tentam transformá-los em assassinos.

Terrestres muitas vezes se esqueciam de olhar para a água como uma ameaça, ignorando rios e riachos como estradas quando bloqueavam outras vias para uma área. Era um detalhe que o BlackSea há muito tempo usava como vantagem. O fato da Coorporação também descobrir isso indicava mais uma vez para um traidor. Os seres humanos, Psy, changelings, mesmo com base na terra, simplesmente não pensavam dessa forma. Você precisava ser uma criatura de água para entender todo o seu potencial.

Leila amava tanto o mar que raramente colocava os pés em terra. Agora estava enjaulada num lugar árido, longe do oceano.

Miane recordou-se da teimosia de Leila, de como a outra mulher se tornou a mais jovem bióloga marinha no registro através da infindável dedicação e trabalho árduo. Uma mulher com uma vontade tão forte que lutaria para sobreviver. — Não quero ficar tão longe de Lantia, — ela finalmente disse a Malachai.

O mundo não sabia que essa cidade flutuando nas profundezas do Atlântico era sua base central, não sabia que a cidade sob as ondas era muito maior que a cidade acima. Toda a região estava fortemente patrulhada por BlackSea e coberta pelo equivalente aquático a uma zona de exclusão aérea. O tráfego aéreo era permitido, mas apenas em tão alta altitude que deixava a espionagem impossível;

para ter certeza disso, as curvas ondulatórias de Lantia estavam cobertas com

5

pequenas antenas concebidas para emitir um sinal que embaralharia qualquer equipamento de radar ou sonar que apontasse para ela.

Abaixo da água, o oceano era dos BlackSea.

Qualquer um que rompesse as fronteiras claramente anunciadas e legalmente definidas da cidade sabia que seria pena de morte – e BlackSea a aplicaria. O mundo os machucou demais para os BlackSea acreditarem na misericórdia. Especialmente quando alguém chegava tão longe dentro do oceano por acidente. Não, alguém que tentasse se esgueirar por cima ou por baixo de Lantia fazia com pleno conhecimento do que arriscavam.

— Temos muitos dos nossos jovens aqui, — ela acrescentou.

— Protegidos por milhares dos nossos mais fortes, — Malachai a lembrou.

— Está tomando más decisões por causa da raiva e cansaço. Vá.

Maine era a primeira aqui – alfa em termos dos changeling terrestres – mas sabia muito bem que Malachai não hesitaria em jogar o corpo dela no mar. Não que fosse ter sucesso. Ou sobrevivesse. Ainda assim, o fato de que um de seus segundos de lealdade de sangue ameaçara isso, mesmo que implicitamente, era motivo suficiente para prestar atenção. — Os mantenha seguros, — ela ordenou, e girando em seus calcanhares, foi para a borda mais distante da cidade.

Ela poderia ter ido para a água em vários outros pontos de Lantia – toda a cidade foi construída para garantir o fácil acesso ao oceano – mas era importante o seu povo vê-la, ver que estava presente, forte e no controle.

Especialmente agora.

Quando se despiu e mergulhou sob as ondas, o sal, um gosto familiar, e a lâmina fria do mar sobre a pele dela como um beijo de boas-vindas, vários outros corpos deslizaram com ela. Eles deslocaram-se na água; elegantes, rápidos e feitos para o oceano.

Esta era a casa deles. Defenderiam-na até a morte. E encontrariam seus desaparecidos. Cada. Um.

**C**apítulo 4

Quero matar a Coorporação – murmurou Mercy após ler o e-mail que Lucas enviou para todas os sentinelas sobre o sequestro de BlackSea. — Picá-los em pedacinhos e jogá-los naquele canhão que visitamos no Arizona.

— Os falcões podiam se opor a toda aquela carne rançosa em seu território,

— disse seu companheiro, suavemente, de onde estava ao lado dela, lendo uma mensagem do seu alfa.

— Hmm. — Mercy colocou seu telefone na superfície plana mais próxima, e então se recostou contra a grade da varanda da velha cabana.

Dada sua necessidade de estar mais perto da curandeira DarkRiver com a gravidez bem avançada, ela e Riley tomaram a decisão de deixar sua casa habitual uma semana antes. Pediram qualquer cabana desocupada em terras DarkRiver, mas o colega de matilha que atualmente vivia na antiga cabana de Mercy a ofereceu alegremente pelo tempo que precisassem.

Tudo que Rina pediu foi que contassem tudo sobre o número e o sexo – ou sexos – dos filhotes para que ela pudesse ganhar a aposta. Quando Mercy ameaçou atirar na jovem soldado em vez disso, Rina riu e se retirou, mas não sem abraçar Mercy primeiro com o carinho selvagem de um membro da matilha que sabia que seu toque nunca seria rejeitado.

A lembrança a fez sorrir enquanto dizia: — Carne rançosa é muito ruim. E os falcões são nossos aliados. — Embora diferente dos lobos, a aliança DarkRiver- WindHaven ainda era um trabalho em andamento, não nos primeiros estágios, mas não muito avançado.

— Já sei. — Ela estalou os dedos. — Posso despejar os pedaços na terra SnowDancer. Os lobos não têm senso de gosto, então ninguém vai notar.

Seu lindo companheiro lobo rosnou para ela.

Rindo, passou os dedos pela espessa seda castanha do cabelo dele. Ele estava inclinado sobre a grade, com osolhos em seu telefone enquanto ela se recostava contra a grade. — Hawke?

Riley acenou com a cabeça, mudando ligeiramente para que pudesse acariciá-lo mais facilmente, aqueles cílios incongruentemente bonitos e lindamente visíveis nesta posição. — Ele convocou uma reunião de tenentes as cinco, hoje. Provavelmente discutiremos a situação de BlackSea. — Guardando seu telefone, ele se levantou, um homem de ombros largos com olhos castanho-chocolate que a olhava como se ela fosse seu tudo.

Mulher e leopardo, cada parte de Mercy o adorava.

Acariciando-a e fazendo-a sorrir, Riley colocou a mão sobre a barriga. — Como se sente?

— Como se estivesse eternamente grávida. — Segundo seus três irmãos, ela estava mais perto de vinte e sete meses. De acordo com as curandeiras de SnowDancer e DarkRiver, eram apenas oito meses.

Olhando para sua barriga, onde o braço direito de Riley, forte e quente descansava sobre a curva da mesma enquanto usava a mão esquerda para massagear sua nuca, ela falou com seus bebês em seu melhor tom de _se comportem_. Um tom que ela e os hooligans ouviram muitas vezes de sua própria mãe durante a infância. — Vocês devem sair cedo, — ela disse aos bebês que já amava além da vida. — Os nascimentos múltiplos vêm sempre cedo. — Provavelmente para que a mãe não explodisse ou caísse de cabeça diretamente sobre a barriga.

Riley mordiscou sua orelha.

Rosnando, ela enfiou a mão sob a camisa dele para tocar seus dedos sobre as rugosas linhas de seu abdômen. Deus, seu companheiro acelerava seu motor.

— Sexo poderia fazer os bebês nascerem, — disse ela, beijando sua garganta.

Estremecendo, ele começou a deslizar a mão para cima para cobrir seu peito, então de repente piscou e balançou a cabeça. — Você acabou de fazer isso.

— Era uma acusação de olhos semicerrados.

Arreganhando os dentes para ele, ela começou a desfazer os botões da camisa enquanto ele estava distraído. — Seus filhos estão me deixando louca. — Gravidez múltipla de changeling nunca chegava ao final. Nunca.

Aparentemente, os filhotes não tinham esse memorando.

— É assim que vai ser? Serão minhas crianças cada vez que forem impertinentes?

— É claro. — Empurrando a camisa de Riley, ela massageou seus ombros musculosos com um profundo prazer e um ronrono dentro dela. — Meus filhos serão anjos, — ela disse quando ambos sabiam que era ela quem trouxera os genes do inferno. Então, novamente, a família Kincaid se gabava por Drew. — Embora os bebês tenham me dado peitos espetaculares.

O olhar de Riley caiu, sua respiração presa. — Seus seios sempre foram espetaculares.

Afundando os dentes no lábio dele, ela torceu um dedo. — Venha me beijar.

Seu companheiro não tentou resistir. Ele se moveu para cobrir o lado de seu rosto com uma mão grande, de pele áspera, e então seus lábios estavam sobre os dela e seu corpo inteiro doendo por ele. Quando ele deslizou aquela mão para tocar seus seios pesados, seu ronrono se transformou num gemido.

Aqueles seios eram uma dor na bunda quando ela queria correr durante a patrulha – não que fosse capaz de fazer isso após seu equilíbrio se tornar o de uma cabra bêbada – mas precisava admitir que eram um tipo de diversão. Especialmente quando Riley fazia isso. Estremecendo quando ele simplesmente empurrou a camiseta e a alça do sutiã para baixo de seu ombro para substituir a mão com a boca, ela entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo e se manteve firme para o passeio.

Agradeceu aos céus pela cabana ficar no fundo do território DarkRiver e rodeada pela floresta, dando-lhes infinita privacidade – porque Mercy não queria se mover agora.

— Deus, — ela sussurrou roucamente em algum momento após Riley tirar a camiseta e o sutiã para deixá-la apenas com um par de shorts. — Os lobos têm todos os movimentos.

Ele riu; suas pupilas cercadas por um anel âmbar do lobo ao olhar para cima para encontrar seu olhar antes que reivindicasse seus lábios num beijo possessivo que a fez se contorcer. — Quero você dentro de mim, — ela disse; suas mãos agarrando o cabelo dele.

Ele roçou a lateral de seu peito com suas garras. — Seja boa, gatinha. — Uma mordida em seu lábio. — Você está...

— Grávida e em pleno modo de ataque ao meu companheiro. — Changelings eram conhecidos por serem sexualmente ativos durante toda a gravidez, mas seu superprotetor companheiro foi obstinado na semana passada, preocupado em causar dano inadvertido para ela ou os bebês. — Sinto sua falta.

Sim, ela estava sem vergonha.

Um grunhido retumbou no peito dele. — Você não pode mais brincar comigo

assim.

Mamilos doloridos pela vibração, ela acariciou sua nuca exatamente como

ele gostava... Então sorriu seu sorriso mais pecaminoso. — Se pudesse alcançar minha barriga, eu cuidaria disso sozinha.

Seus olhos se aqueceram. — Bruxa.

— Sua bruxa. Agora fique comigo antes que eu morra de desejo. — Ela acariciou seus ombros incríveis, seu peito incrível. Seu corpo a fez querer morder, agarrar e subir em cima dele.

— Mercy, e se...

Ouvindo a preocupação em seu tom, passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e parou de tocar para segurar seu olhar. — Nada dará errado. — Eles não estavam mais falando sobre sexo. — Estou tão saudável quanto um boi, e assim estão os bebês.

Seu companheiro havia perdido sua família, exceto seus irmãos, então teve sua irmã sequestrada e torturada por um monstro. Quanto a Drew, o maldito lobo de olhos azuis continuava sendo baleado! O fato de Brenna estar curada e feliz, e Drew prometendo não ser um alvo de novo, não apagavam as cicatrizes que seu companheiro carregava em seu enorme coração.

Acariciando o rosto dele com suas mãos, ela falou com o lobo e com o homem. — Qualquer sinal de problema e estarei na curandeira.

Ela o deixou ver sua sinceridade, senti-la através de seu vínculo de acasalamento. — Sou horrível ficando grávida, mas quero muito ser mãe, Riley, e quero ver você ser um pai. Não colocarei isso em risco, não importa o quê.

Ele respirou fundo, inclinando-se para pressionar sua testa contra a dela.

— Eu sei. Eu só...

— Eu sei, querido. — Beijando e acariciando até que ele já não tremia, ela se rendeu quando ele tomou o controle do beijo. Esse tipo de rendição não vinha instintivamente de qualquer parte dela, mas se seu tenente Sênior SnowDancer Riley Kincaid podia deixá-la ver seu medo, deixá-la segurá-lo, então a Sentinela DarkRiver Mercy Smith tinha zero problemas dando-lhe o controle que ele precisava para amá-la agora.

Ele foi muito mais suave do que costumava ser, mas tudo bem, porque suave ou áspero, seu companheiro sempre a tinha gemendo em questão de minutos. Esse registro não corria o risco de ser quebrado hoje.

Eles finalmente entraram e foram para a cama, onde certo lobo a distraiu, então mordeu seu ombro possessivamente enquanto empurrava lento, profundo e oh-tão-forte.

Apesar de seu delicioso esforço, os filhotes permaneceram presunçosos, teimosos e felizes dentro de seu corpo, exatamente como os diabinhos que eram.

**C**apítulo 5

Judd retornou à toca SnowDancer uma hora antes, sua sobrinha animada no banco do passageiro da unidade de tração nas quatro rodas. Ela estabeleceu conexão com seus companheiros de jogos Arrows, o que Judd não esperava, pelo menos não tão rapidamente. As crianças Arrows da idade de Marlee já estavam profundamente condicionadas, e as mudanças no esquadrão não estavam em vigor o suficiente para que pudessem quebrar esse condicionamento totalmente.

Mas ele se esqueceu de adicionar Marlee nessa equação.

A filha de seu irmão tinha uma maneira de fazer amigos onde quer que fosse, sua personalidade como um alegre raio de sol. As crianças Arrows se viram apanhadas na tempestade feliz que era Marlee Lauren, saíram um pouco atordoadas, mas ansiosas para vê-la novamente.

Se ele alguma vez tivesse duvidado de suas inclinações rebeldes, tudo que Judd teria que fazer era pensar no que teria acontecido com Marlee na Net, como sua personalidade seria esmagada numa caixa fechada, seu sol preso até que seu mundo fosse cinza. Era uma imagem infernal, que afirmava cada decisão que tomou para ajudar a derrubar o Silêncio e a estrutura podre que o sustentava.

Agora a garota que o cumprimentara naquele dia com um grande abraço e as palavras, _Eu te amo, tio Judd!_, aprendia habilidades florestais com o grupo de sua idade enquanto Judd estava com vários companheiros de matilha na exuberante grama verde do lado de fora da toca, olhando para os dados enviados pelos DarkRiver. Ao ler sobre o cativeiro de Leila Savea e sua possível localização, ele considerou se tinha algum contato no Canadá.

A resposta foi não, mas conhecia um grande número de teletransportadores telecinéticos capazes do mundo, era um deles. Eles poderiam detectar este símbolo, eliminar locais muito mais rápido do que os pesquisadores a pé ou mesmo no ar.

Então virou a página em seu telefone e percebeu que o símbolo não foi usado apenas em paredes de subestação, mas em antigos pólos de poder, em armazéns, em caixas elétricas colocadas em casas e nas extremidades das ruas.

Guardando seu telefone, ele balançou a cabeça para seu alfa. O ouro- prateado dos cabelos do outro homem brilhava sob o sol da montanha, seus olhos eram o azul claro e perigoso de seu lobo. Esses olhos podiam ser frios e intimidantes como Hawke, mas hoje, a expressão do alfa era dura, com raiva dirigida para aqueles que enjaulavam os fracos e indefesos.

O alfa dos lobos de SnowDancer não tinha tempo para covardes.

Nem Judd. — Nem mesmo Vasic conseguiu estreitar isto, — disse a Hawke, sua própria raiva um beijo frio em suas veias. — Muitas opções. — Mesmo que metade da metade fosse destruída ao longo dos anos, isso ainda deixava milhares de possíveis acessos. — Quando tento me concentrar no símbolo, ele se dispersa em nada. — Ele tentou encontrar palavras para explicar uma habilidade que era parte integrante dele. — Meu cérebro não pode segurar um único ponto porque há muitos idênticos.

Hawke assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu imaginei, mas precisávamos tentar. — Sua camisa preta se esticou sobre os ombros quando ele colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para os outros que estavam com eles na Zona Branca, do lado de fora da toca. — Alguma outra ideia?

Enquanto seus companheiros de matilha franziam o cenho, Judd percebeu o silêncio em torno deles. Isso o teria agradado uma vez, quando desertara da Net. Agora, simplesmente parecia errado. Deveria haver filhotes rindo e perseguindo uns aos outros aqui nesta hora do dia enquanto mãos macias puxavam sua perna e pediam para ele jogar bola ou para fazê-los _voar_.

Em vez disso, apenas Hawke, Judd, Indigo, Riaz, Drew e Sienna estavam sob o sol da montanha, com os tenentes Cooper, Tomás, Jem, Kenji, Matthias e Alexei ouvindo através da comunicação móvel que Riaz segurava.

Quem também estava presente através do comunicador era Riley, o tenente Sênior SnowDancer e cunhado de Judd. O outro homem estava atualmente baseado no território DarkRiver. Sua companheira queria estar mais perto da curandeira DarkRiver agora que estava tão perto de dar à luz, e ninguém havia discordado dela. Esta era a primeira gravidez conhecida entre changeling lobo-

leopardo. Apesar da saúde robusta de Mercy, os dois bandos estavam preocupados com complicações.

Riley tinha o pior, embora segurasse bem naquela maneira tranquila a _La Riley, _a qual fazia parecer que ele estava perfeitamente bem. A única razão pela qual Judd sabia que não era bem assim era por causa de sua companheira. Brenna olhou para seu irmão mais velho três semanas atrás e deu-lhe um abraço que Riley aceitou com força esmagadora.

Foi um instante depois que Judd apanhou um brilho de puro pânico nos olhos castanhos escuros de Riley. Ao contrário de Brenna, Judd não podia ajudar o outro homem com afeição, mas o que podia fazer era assumir mais dos deveres de Riley. Todos os tenentes da matilha fizeram o mesmo, e aqueles que não eram tenentes ajudavam em outras áreas, dando a Riley a liberdade de se concentrar em sua companheira e seus bebês que nasceriam em breve.

Ele mais do que merecia esse direito.

No entanto, Riley continuava participando das reuniões remotamente. Ele era demasiado protetor e dominante para esquecer suas responsabilidades. Hawke também fez questão de ainda ter Riley cuidando de certas tarefas do bando, a fim de manter o outro homem longe da obsessão com os futuros nascimentos – especialmente o possível risco para Mercy.

Vozes quebraram a tranquilidade indesejada, Tomás e Alexei fazendo mais duas perguntas sobre toda a situação com os membros BlackSea desaparecidos. Kenji e Riaz, como os dois tenentes que trabalharam mais de perto com os changelings água, os informaram. O que não estava em questão era o fato de que a Coorporação estava por trás dos sequestros – os eventos em Veneza no início do ano, em que Blacksea deu aos SnowDancer um resumo detalhado, provou para além de qualquer razoável dúvida.

Cooper, no entanto, tinha uma pergunta que nunca consideraram antes. — Como a Coorporação sabe onde agarrar as pessoas de BlackSea, ou como lidar com elas depois? — Perguntou o tenente. — Mal consigo entender como funciona BlackSea, e eles são nossos aliados.

— Bem, inferno. — A voz de Jem. — BlackSea deve ter um traidor, talvez mais de um.

Hawke soltou um suspiro. — Não admira que Miane não mencionasse isso.

Judd não precisava de nenhuma explicação adicional – nenhum alfa desejaria expor a roupa suja de seu bando. Que Miane Leveque havia confiado em SnowDancer e DarkRiver tanto quanto fez era um sinal do desespero dos Blacksea. Tentaram encontrar seus membros sozinhos e falharam. As pessoas de Miane podiam governar a água, mas precisavam de ajuda quando suas pessoas eram abduzidas para a terra.

— Há matilhas de lobos no Canadá. — Indigo cruzou os braços sobre a camiseta branca, seu cabelo preto preso em um elegante rabo de cavalo e seu corpo longo e magro, ombro a ombro com o brincalhão lobo de olhos azuis, que era seu companheiro – e outro cunhado de Judd. Que também era o rastreador do bando, encarregado de caçar e executar os desonestos.

A família Kincaid os tornou fortes.

A companheira de Judd era tão dura quanto qualquer um de seus irmãos.

— Temos um bom relacionamento com a maioria deles, — acrescentou Indigo. — Só depende se Miane quer que nós estendamos a mão.

O bonito rosto de Drew estava extraordinariamente solene, os ricos cabelos castanhos caíam despenteados, de seja lá o que ele fizera antes dessa reunião. — O BlackSea deixou claro que não querem que se saiba quantas pessoas foram levadas cativas.

Judd podia entender o cuidado do outro bando. Os changelings à base de água tinham significativo poder agora, mas era um delicado equilíbrio.

A sua dependência da água e dos seus locais isolados fazia com que os mais fracos fossem presas fáceis – e a Coorporação havia reconhecido isso. BlackSea não poderia dispor de qualquer um para fazê-lo.

— O Canadá está cheio de água, — Sienna apontou de sua posição fora do círculo de Hawke, sua camiseta azul marinho com marcas de tinta e pequenas impressões de mão indicavam que ela viera de uma troca no berçário – e que os filhotes estiveram em modo indisciplinado.

Apesar de sua posição como companheira de Hawke e suas próprias violentas habilidades psíquicas, a sobrinha cardeal de Judd fez a escolha de ir passo a passo através do mesmo treinamento que seus colegas. Como resultado, não era tecnicamente um membro sênior de SnowDancer com direito a estar nesta reunião, mas Hawke pediu para ela participar de tais reuniões quando e se ela

pudesse, porque futuramente, seus companheiros de bando começariam a procurar nela respostas de sua capacidade como companheira de seu alfa.

Era bom para Sienna começar a assumir esse papel agora, mesmo enquanto continuava seu treinamento de soldado normal. Judd esperava que sua sobrinha protestasse, já que deixara claro que não queria passar por cima da hierarquia – não que alguém tivesse contestado seu direito de fazê-lo depois do que fez em defesa de SnowDancer – mas Sienna concordou com o pedido de Hawke e parecia se concentrar muito em aprender todos os aspectos do que significava ser a companheira de um alfa poderoso.

_O amor dá muito mais do que leva. E o amor nos faz querer dar._

Palavras do Padre Xavier Perez. O amigo e companheiro rebelde de Judd estava atualmente em algum lugar na América do Sul, procurando a mulher que amava. O macho humano já deveria ter chegado a ela, mas sofreu ferimentos significativos no dia em que chegou ao Peru, após um motorista perder o controle do veículo e subir na calçada. Apenas no mês passado que finalmente ficou bem o suficiente para continuar sua busca no terreno acidentado.

Judd se ofereceu para teletransportar Xavier para seu destino, assim como Kaleb, mas Xavier era inflexível em que ele mesmo precisava fazer isso.

_Preciso provar que a mereço._

Compreendendo a profundidade da necessidade de Xavier de uma maneira que não teria antes de conhecer Brenna, Judd voltou sua atenção para o assunto em questão. Riaz acenava com a cabeça para Sienna. — BlackSea deve ter pessoas de alto risco usando os lagos canadenses como seu habitat primário, — disse o outro tenente. — Miane não vai querer comprometê-los. Por outro lado, isso significa que os changelings da água têm muitos olhos e ouvidos no país, caso precisem deles.

— Ficaremos com a liderança de Blacksea, — disse Hawke. — Riaz, Kenji, fique em contato com eles, ofereça nossa ajuda. — Ele empurrou as mangas de sua camisa. — Lucas também pediu para todos nós ficarmos com os ouvidos abertos para qualquer coisa relacionada à Naya. Parece que alguns Psy na Net estão olhando na direção dela, e o interesse não é amigável. — O azul-lobo dos olhos de Hawke se tornou frio enquanto falava, o poder que saía dele uma força quase palpável.

Havia uma razão para que mesmo um Psy fosse muito cuidadoso ao lidar com fortes alfas changeling. Às vezes, Judd se perguntava como sua sobrinha lidava com seu companheiro. Sienna era um poder, um afiado em circunstâncias brutais, mas era jovem... E desafiava Hawke desde o instante em que colocou o pé na cova, nunca retrocedendo, mesmo quando seria prudente. Era um lembrete de que sua sobrinha tinha sua própria raia selvagem, selvagem o suficiente para lidar com o lobo selvagem que era seu companheiro.

— Lucas ficará bem se eu transmitir as notícias para meus contatos? — Judd perguntou, não dizendo o nome de Kaleb, embora todos presentes aqui soubessem que ele e o telecinético mais perigoso do mundo eram amigos. Era um velho hábito proteger a identidade do outro homem, desde o momento em que os dois – e Xavier – eram rebeldes trabalhando nas sombras.

Hawke fez um curto aceno de cabeça. — Use seu julgamento, fale somente às pessoas que confia para cuidar dos interesses de Naya.

Kaleb não era _bom _em qualquer sentido comum da palavra, mas Judd sabia que o outro homem nunca prejudicaria um filho DarkRiver, pela simples razão de que DarkRiver era importante para sua companheira. E o que era importante para Sahara, Kaleb protegia. — Farei isso agora. — Separando-se do grupo, fez a ligação.

Era cedo em Moscou, mas tinha a sensação de que o outro homem estaria acordado.

Ele estava certo.

— Lançarei um programa de rastreamento na Net para ouvir menções a criança, — Kaleb respondeu após Judd explicar a situação.

Compreendendo como Kaleb via os montantes complexos de dados que poderia peneirar num instante, Judd agradeceu ao amigo.

A resposta de Kaleb foi simples. — DarkRiver protegeu e cuidou de Sahara quando ela precisou.

Essas palavras diziam muito sobre a lealdade de que este homem mortal era capaz, dos limites em que iria para proteger as raras pessoas que ganharam essa lealdade. Também sugeria outro aspecto de sua personalidade, da vingança implacável que ele aplicaria se alguém alguma vez prejudicasse Sahara.

Preto e branco, ambos existiam em Kaleb.

Viver no cinza era algo que ele fazia com facilidade.

— Já ouviu algo de Xavier? — Judd perguntou, tendo há muito tempo aceito a dualidade da natureza que era Kaleb Krychek.

— Há uma semana, — respondeu Kaleb. — Ofereci teletransportá-lo, mas ele continua insistindo que precisa andar sozinho durante este tempo.

Kaleb nunca realmente demonstrou emoção, nem mesmo entre amigos. Provavelmente apenas Sahara via esse lado dele. Mas naquele momento, Judd teve a sensação de que o outro homem estava frustrado com a intransigência de Xavier. Judd também. Mas algumas coisas ninguém podia forçar. — Ele sabe que pode nos pedir ajuda a qualquer momento.

Que responderiam imediatamente a esse chamado era um juramento não

dito.

Kaleb não respondeu a isso – nada precisava ser dito, não entre dois

homens que lutaram lado a lado por tanto tempo. — Eu tenho que ir, — ele disse em vez disso. — Encontro com Ena Mercant.

Judd levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele estava fora da PsyNet por quase quatro anos, mas tinha laços profundos com seus companheiros Arrows. Como resultado dessa conexão e as informações a que lhe deu acesso, sabia que os Mercants continuavam sendo um poder fantasma. Dizia-se que a família tinha mais espiões na Net do que todos os outros combinados. Silver Mercant era auxiliar de Kaleb, mas Ena Mercant era a matriarca reclusa da família, que não era vista em público há anos. — Você a chantageou?

— Recebi um convite, — respondeu Kaleb. — Estou pensando em levar Silver para testar qualquer alimento ou bebida oferecida com venenos. Ena tem uma reputação de eficiência implacável.

Lá estava, aquele senso de humor que a maioria do mundo simplesmente não entendia, muito menos compreendia. Judd sabia que Kaleb nunca seria nada mais que cinza, mas seu amigo tinha muito mais luz nele desde que Sahara voltou para sua vida. Judd entendia o que o amor poderia fazer a um homem. Ele também, uma vez andou na escuridão, uma vez acreditou que seria nada além de um assassino, sua capacidade de separar as células de um corpo uma maldição.

Precisou que certa loba teimosa ensinasse um novo caminho, o lembrasse que era um homem, que tinha direito à vida e ao amor. Brenna nunca afastou os olhos da escuridão dentro dele – ela a abraçara simplesmente como outra faceta de

sua natureza. Como Sahara abraçou Kaleb. Como esperavam que a Nina de Xavier abraçasse seu amigo.

— Mandarei um grupo de busca se não voltar de sua reunião, — disse para Kaleb. — Embora até mesmo os Arrows concordem que se um Mercant enterra um corpo, permanece enterrado. — Curiosamente, nenhum Mercant nunca esteve na equipe; essa família tinha uma maneira de sustentar seus filhos.

— Vê porque os quero do meu lado, — disse Kaleb antes de desligar.

Judd retornou à reunião para encontrar os outros discutindo detalhes de algo que a curandeira de SnowDancer, Lara, havia proposto em conjunto com a curandeira de DarkRiver, Tamsyn, duas semanas antes. As duas curandeiras recomendaram fortemente uma festa SnowDancer-DarkRiver, a ser organizada em torno do nascimento dos bebês de Mercy e Riley. Hawke e Lucas concordaram, então agora era um caso de descobrir os detalhes e descobrir quem deveria fazer o quê.

— Coloque Mercy no comando, — disse Indigo, para surpresa de Judd.

Não por Indigo nomear uma leopardo – as duas mulheres eram amigas íntimas. Não, era porque o planejamento de festas não estava exatamente na descrição do cargo de uma dominante predatória changeling. As maternais e submissas eram muito mais experientes em assumir o controle de todos aqueles que precisavam ser controlados para fazer um evento.

Então Indigo acrescentou: — Ela está ficando louca, e isso é algo que ela pode trabalhar com Riley absorvendo o lado lobo das coisas. Para o material físico, ela pode arrastar ajudantes de qualquer dos bandos.

— Luc sugeriu o mesmo. — Os olhos de Hawke brilharam com humor lupino. — Acho que o gato teme que Mercy arranque a cabeça de alguém se não tiver algo para fazer agora que não pode fazer a patrulha e as curandeiras pediram a ela para não ir trabalhar na CTX.

Judd sabia que Mercy trabalhava em comunicações quando não estava cumprindo seus deveres como sentinela de DarkRiver. Era um trabalho que poderia fazer, mas exigiria viagens diárias, e provavelmente cansativas, de ida e volta a San Francisco, o que também significaria que não estaria muito perto da curandeira DarkRiver durante a maior parte do dia.

Ninguém queria correr esse risco, menos ainda, Mercy ou Riley.

— É uma boa idéia, — Judd se viu dizendo depois de processar os pontos de Indigo. — Mercy é sociável e tem experiência em comunicações. Além disso, com ela já fora da rotação, não significará uma mudança na lista de serviço de DarkRiver.

— E não temos que nos preocupar que não levará em conta a perspectiva do lobo, — disse Drew numa voz que demonstrava abertamente o amor por seu irmão e a companheira leopardo de Riley. — Ela e Riley querem que os filhotes cresçam na casa dos DarkRiver e SnowDancer.

Hawke sorriu. — A minha aposta é quatro filhotes lobo.

Com os olhos dourados indo para lobo, Riaz bufou. — Falamos de Mercy aqui. Provavelmente produzirá todos os filhotes. Cinco como ela.

Os outros vaiaram sua previsão, fazendo suas próprias apostas conforme falavam. Judd fez uma aposta de dois e dois. A palavra era que o animal changeling dos bebês estaria ligado ao domínio de cada um dos respectivos progenitores, e Judd não estava disposto a apostar contra Mercy ou Riley. Era o emparelhamento dominante mais equilibrado que já vira. E achava que Mercy não estava grande o suficiente para carregar quíntuplos. Trigêmeos ou quadrigêmeos eram muito mais prováveis.

Um aumento repentino no nível de ruído invadiu a discussão amigável do

grupo.

**C**apítulo 6

Crianças correram para dentro da Zona Branca segundos depois, claramente tendo ganhado permissão para escapar de onde quer que estivessem presos dentro da toca. Judd não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando correram para os adultos – companheiros grandes para escalar sempre eram bem-vindos.

— Hawke! Hawke! — Com olhos marrons e cabelos sedosos, Ben puxou a mão de seu alfa conforme os tenentes que participavam remotamente da reunião desligavam com despedidas que continham sorrisos. — Nós vamos realmente ter uma festa com Julian e Roman e Keenan e todo mundo?

Isso explicava a excitação no ar, Judd pensou enquanto se abaixava para pegar uma menininha que era muito pequena para passar através do bando de filhotes. Colocando-a em seus ombros, ele a segurou suavemente no lugar com uma mão, ao invés de com telecinese. Às vezes, crianças tão jovens ficavam com medo quando não podiam sentir sua mão.

Ela riu e chutou seus pés com garras em sandálias azuis cintilantes. Antes de viver com o bando, Judd nunca teria entendido por que pais Changeling gastavam tempo e dinheiro em vestir seus filhos quando essas crianças podiam mudar sem aviso a qualquer momento, destruindo os itens. Agora ninguém precisava explicar isso a ele. Judd deu a Ben a camiseta de super-herói que usava no momento.

O menino de seis-anos-indo-para-seis-anos-e-meio pulava ante a resposta positiva de Hawke. — Vamos poder brincar? E subir em árvores?

Ben era um dos poucos lobos que podia realmente escalar, mesmo em forma de lobo. Tudo graças as brincadeiras com os seus companheiros leopardos – Julian e Roman podiam ser um ano mais novos – mas eram tão propensos a fazer travessuras quanto Ben. A última vez que os três estiveram juntos, quando Tamsyn

viera conversar com Lara, de alguma forma eles conseguiram entrar num armário de suprimentos e se empanturrar com o chocolate especial que as fêmeas maternais guardavam para a sobremesa de um jantar de trabalho planejado.

Os meliantes manchados de chocolate foram encontrados roncando no armário.

— Não acho que seria uma festa sem brincadeiras, — Hawke respondeu com um sorriso antes de enganchar Ben em suas costas, onde o menino se agarrou como um macaco. — Não sei sobre a parte de escalar, no entanto. Gosto da terra sob as minhas patas.

— É divertido! — Ben insistiu, o refrão repetido por outras crianças nas proximidades.

— Tem estado contaminando seus companheiros de matilha com os costumes de leopardos? — Indigo perguntou obscuramente, embora seus olhos dançassem.

— Não, — disse Ben, então franziu a testa. — O que contami-ação quer

dizer?

Rindo, Indigo bateu palmas. — Quem quer brincar de pega-pega? Está com

o Hawke.

— Yay! — A onda de som de concordância sacudiu as árvores antes das crianças se dispersarem, Ben lutando para fugir o mais rápido que suas perninhas podiam levá-lo.

Por sua vez, um grupo ligeiramente mais velho de crianças estava encolhido em outro canto da Zona Branca. Quando um Riaz sorridente passou por eles a caminho da toca para guardar com segurança o comunicador móvel, Judd conseguiu ver entre os corpos das crianças, e percebeu que estavam enchendo balões coloridos de água com grandes garrafas de água que contrabandearam para fora.

Na frente de Judd, Hawke estreitou os olhos para Indigo. — Certo, sei quem é a próxima.

A tenente saiu sem olhar para trás, caminhando entre crianças animadas enquanto Drew entrava no caminho de Hawke. — Não posso te deixar marcar minha companheira, — disse o rastreador, mãos abertas levantadas em ambos os lados de seu corpo.

Colocando no chão a menina que segurava para que ela pudesse se esconder, Judd usou suas habilidades telecinéticas para tirar Drew do caminho.

—Ei! — Seu cunhado fez uma careta para ele enquanto Hawke partia atrás de Indigo, seu alfa fingindo rosnar e ir atrás de várias criancinhas ao longo do caminho, as quais fugiam guinchando. Enquanto isso, Sienna estava risonhamente tentando prender Indigo numa armadilha, com a ajuda de Riaz.

— Que diabos foi isso? — Drew rosnou; seus ombros se movendo com fluidez sob uma camiseta azul escuro com um design prata em um lado enquanto ele levantava as mãos.

— Lembra-se daquela vez que jogamos jogos de guerra e você quase quebrou minhas costelas? — Foi antes do acasalamento de Judd e Brenna, quando Drew tinha certeza de que Judd não era bom para sua irmãzinha. — Decidi que ainda guardo rancor.

— Você teve sua vingança! — A resposta de Drew foi meio lobo, suas garras deslizando pela sua pele. — Você quase deslocou meu ombro naquele dia!

Judd fingiu pensar nisso. — Eu tive, não é? — Tendo telecineticamente roubado um balão de água do grupo que as fazia no canto, ele disse, — Então, talvez só quisesse você aqui para que eu pudesse fazer isso, — e jogou o balão em Drew.

Pegou na cara do lobo.

Rosnando enquanto a água escorria de seu rosto para seu peito, Drew se jogou contra Judd, e eles caíram. Nesse ponto, o outro homem agarrou terra e grama e enfiou a massa pelas costas de Judd. Judd tentou virar para tirar seu cunhado de cima dele, mas foi frustrado quando os filhotes, atraídos pela comoção, correram para eles.

— Aqui, Drew, — disse um deles, segurando um brilhante balão cor de rosa com água.

Drew mostrou os dentes e bateu com o balão bem no pescoço de Judd, o que significou que a água entrou pelas costas e peito dele, transformando a terra em lama. — Oops.

Lutando sujo agora, Judd acertou-o com um par de balões. Desta vez, eles receberam balões fornecidos ansiosamente pelas crianças. Então, ele teve sorte e conseguiu esfregar a terra no rosto de Drew. Os filhotes, jovens e mais velhos,

amaram este novo jogo. Lama logo era esfregada tanto em Drew quanto em Judd por entusiasmadas mãozinhas, enquanto os filhotes riam como pequenos demônios.

Judd, sentando-se agora, com Drew atrás dele, costas-contra-costas, sentiu algo crescendo dentro de seu peito.

— A culpa é sua, — Drew rosnou. — Lembre-me de torcer seu pescoço.

— Anotado. — Aquele sentimento poderoso continuou crescendo.

E então um filhote parou de esfregar lama no cabelo de Judd para espreitá- lo com grandes olhos azuis. — Tio Judd está rindo!

Ele estava, percebeu. Silenciosamente, os ombros tremendo, mas o riso não ficaria dentro. Drew lhe deu uma cotovelada por trás. — Não é engraçado, homem. Estou com uma camiseta nova.

Judd apenas riu mais forte, até que Drew cedeu e começou a rir também. O estômago de Judd doía quando olhou para cima e viu uma bela loira SnowDancer entrar na carnificina da Zona Branca. Sua companheira estava vestida em elegantes calças cinzentas dobradas na panturrilha, sua camisa branca formal enfiada dentro das calças. Sapatos de salto baixo alaranjados completavam a aparência profissional.

Seu cabelo, que ela havia deixado crescer, estava torcido num complicado nó na parte de trás de sua cabeça, a franja jogada de lado fornecendo um molde para seu rosto de ossos finos.

— Eu vejo, — disse ela, aproximando-se para ficar sobre ele e Drew, com as mãos nos quadris. — Enquanto estou fora tendo reuniões sérias na universidade, todos vocês podem brincar. — A tentativa dela de soar severa foi totalmente neutralizada pelo brilho nos olhos castanhos com dispersão de pontos azuis árticos que saíam de pupilas da cor da meia noite.

Aqueles olhos extraordinários eram tudo que restava de seu trauma nas mãos de um monstro, e ela tomou posse deles. O cruel Psy serial killer que sequestrara e torturara Brenna quisera marcá-la, quebrá-la, e então acabar com a vida dela. Mas era ele quem estava morto. Brenna sobreviveu, ficou forte e recuperou cada parte de si. E o monstro? Ela o banira de sua mente até que ele não podia nem perseguir seus pesadelos.

As pessoas chamavam Judd de resistente; ele não era nada perto de Brenna Shane Kincaid.

— Quer se juntar a nós? — Ele levantou uma mão enlameada.

E Drew disse, — Sim, Bren. Vem brincar. — A voz dele estava suspeitosamente alegre.

Levantando as mãos e claramente percebendo que tanto seu irmão quanto seu companheiro não queriam fazer nada bom, Brenna recuou. — Eu amo vocês dois, mas não. Não quando estou usando essas roupas.

Ela era linda e tão incrivelmente inteligente, a companheira de Judd. Ela também estava no meio da Zona Branca com crianças que descobriram que os adultos estavam com vontade de brincar. O primeiro balão de água a atingiu dez segundos depois, acertando-a nas costas. Seu grito de surpresa foi seguido por um segundo balão que encharcou sua frente, revelando as linhas do simples sutiã branco que Judd a observou colocar esta manhã.

Ele adorava assisti-la se vestindo, adorava a maneira como ela se movia tão enérgica e falante na parte da manhã. E amava que ela alimentava sua fome de toque com suas próprias demandas. Judd não gostava de nada mais do que ter suas mãos nela.

— Desde que já está molhada... — se levantando, ele começou a persegui-

la.

— Você mantenha distância, — Brenna ordenou. — Judd Lauren, eu estou

falando sério! Não vou ficar toda enlameada...

Desistindo de tentar fazê-lo se comportar quando estava claro que ele não a escutaria, ela fugiu para as árvores, chutando seus sapatos ao longo do caminho.

Judd foi correr atrás dela... Apenas para ser derrubado duramente por um aperto em seu tornozelo. Todo o ar em seus pulmões explodiu pela boca enquanto ele caía diretamente no local em que os filhotes fizeram sua poça de lama improvisada. Quando olhou para trás, foi para ver certo lobo de olhos azuis sorrindo para ele. — Lembra-se daquela vez que usou telecinese em mim? — Drew disse. — Decidi que ainda estou guardando rancor.

Judd respirou fundo, então se descolou da lama, empurrando-se em suas

mãos.

Drew apertou ainda mais.

E Judd tomou uma folha do livro de travessura de Ben. O filhote era um mestre em desorientação inocente. A desorientação de Judd não foi tão inocente.

— Indigo está no chão, — ele disse após fingir olhar para o outro lado da Zona Branca. — Acho que Hawke está fazendo-a comer grama.

O aperto de Drew relaxou quando virou a cabeça na direção que Judd estivera olhando. — O quê? — Foi um rosnado. — Onde?

Fugindo do rastreador antes que ele pudesse descobrir que Judd estava mentindo, Judd seguiu o perfume de sua companheira para a floresta para além da clareira da Zona Branca. Ela fizera bom uso de sua corrida na frente, mas enquanto ela era uma loba, ele era um Arrow. Ele também era um teletransportador. Ele não trapaceou, porém, indo a pé e usando apenas as habilidades de rastreamento que aprendera desde que se tornara uma parte real de SnowDancer, ao invés de simplesmente existir dentro do bando.

Quando pegou Brenna, foi porque ela fizera uma pausa para descansar perto de um grande e profundo lago. Tinha uma superfície espelhada beijada pelo sol e era rodeado por flores roxas com corações amarelos, bem como por pequenas flores silvestres brancas que o lembravam de margaridas; a flora da montanha tendo se adaptado para sobreviver a esta altitude. Tomando cuidado para ficar contra o vento para que ela não pegasse seu cheiro, ele surgiu atrás dela.

— Judd! — Ela gritou quando ele passou os braços em volta dela e esfregou sua cara enlameada contra as costas dela, seu peito igualmente enlameado aderindo à parte de trás da camisa molhada dela.

Ele não esperava que ela enganchasse o pé em torno de suas pernas, desequilibrando-o. Eles caíram na lagoa juntos, e emergiram cuspindo água.

Jogando água nele, Brenna sorriu. — Bem feito.

— Eu precisava lavar a lama de qualquer maneira. — Abaixando, ele limpou o rosto antes de subir e puxá-la para perto com um braço em volta de sua cintura. O corpo dela era tanto suavemente curvo quanto flexível e musculoso – Brenna era uma técnica em vez de uma soldado, mas além de seu lupino amor pela corrida sob o luar, ela participava de algumas sessões de treinamento obrigatórias com seus companheiros de matilha que não eram submissos, mas que não eram dominantes o suficiente para ocupar uma função de segurança no bando.

Eles tinham o treinamento de combate para que pudessem fornecer backup caso SnowDancer sofresse um ataque que atravessasse as fileiras dos dominantes agressivos. O treinamento era intenso e regular, e satisfazia a dominância do lobo dentro dela enquanto permitia que Brenna continuasse trabalhando em outro campo.

Porque sua verdadeira habilidade era sua mente deslumbrante.

— Como foi a reunião?

— Boa. A universidade quer que eu dê uma aula.

Judd não ficou surpreso. Embora fosse jovem, Brenna estava na vanguarda de seu campo, suas ideias inovadoras. — Você quer?

— Estou considerando isso. — Com a mente claramente em outros assuntos, ela sorriu e enrolou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, tendo já unido os braços frouxamente em volta do seu pescoço. — Acha que estamos longe o suficiente da Zona Branca para não sermos interrompidos?

Ele conhecia aquele tom de voz, ligeiramente rouco e suave ao mesmo tempo. O corpo dele reagiu como se fosse condicionado. Entretanto, ao contrário da sufocação brutal do Silêncio, esse condicionamento era escolhido, era procurado.

Agarrando as exuberantes curvas inferiores dela, ele abriu-se para o beijo que ela reivindicou, sentiu sua ereção endurecer ainda mais quando ela lambeu a língua dele. As mãos dele flexionaram nela, o corpo dela seu para comandar. Sua companheira lhe ensinara o prazer após uma vida de disciplina fria gerada pela tortura que havia terminado para sempre com sua infância, e agora ele ansiava por esse prazer. Ansiava por _ela_. Somente com Brenna podia ser esse homem, um homem que pedia, dava e que mergulhava em sensação.

Deslizando uma mão pelas costas dela, ele estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo quando ouviu vozes e sentiu o estrondo de pés batendo. Ele quebrou o beijo apenas a tempo de testemunhar uma invasão, conforme todos os adultos que estavam na Zona Branca pulavam na lagoa em massa, a maioria com barulhentos sons e grandes respingos. Brenna jogou a cabeça atrás e riu quando água espirrou nela, soltou-o para espirrar de volta. Judd observou seu sorriso, seu brilho... E ele brincou.

Não era mais uma experiência estranha.

Quando roubou um beijo de sua companheira alguns minutos mais tarde, esperava que seu amigo Xavier tivesse a mesma chance de felicidade, que encontrasse sua Nina. Dos três que se juntaram para formar sua própria pequena e rebelde célula – Judd, Kaleb e Xavier – o sacerdote era, inegavelmente, o único que era bom até o núcleo de sua alma. Ele poderia ter lutado, poderia ter olhado para as profundezas gritantes do abismo, mas Xavier Perez nunca caiu naquela escuridão. Ele merecia alegria, merecia encontrar o amor que perdera sob uma chuva de sangrentos ataques telepáticos mais de nove anos antes.

_Boa sorte, meu amigo._

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do Padre Xavier Perez 08 de julho de 2073_

_Nina,_

_Estou sentado, cercado pela imagem fantasma do que uma vez foi nossa aldeia. São meros três meses desde o ataque Psy e não há nada mais aqui. Todos os corpos desapareceram, bem como as casas. Nenhum sinal permanece do lugar vibrante que era nossa casa._

_Posso ouvir você rir com a ideia de que eu escreva uma carta. Nunca te escrevi notas românticas de amor como Jorge fazia para Fiorella, mesmo após me dar tantas dicas que poderia ter me batido na cabeça com um martelo. Por que eu deveria escrever cartas, eu pensava, quando minha Nina está aqui ao meu lado, e posso amá-la com a minha voz, minhas mãos, meu corpo?_

_Mas agora eu perdi você e tudo que me resta é papel e tinta._

_Vi você passar do penhasco para dentro do rio. Eu fiz você saltar. Achei que você estaria segura, que as águas a levariam para longe da carnificina._

_O silêncio aqui é feio, obsceno. Um manto pesado._

_Nos meses desde que os Psys assassinaram todos aqueles que amamos, eu voltei aqui muitas vezes esperando que você fizesse o seu caminho de volta, mas não encontrei nenhum traço de você. Ninguém sabe de uma mulher que saiu do rio. Ninguém ouviu falar da minha Nina. Não estou desistindo. Eu nunca vou desistir. Porque no dia em que tive idade suficiente para lembrar os meus próprios pensamentos, eu sabia duas coisas: que eu era um homem de Deus, e que um dia, eu me casaria com você._

_Eu vou te encontrar, Nina. Não importa o que seja preciso ou quanto tempo eu tenha que procurar. Vou te encontrar._

_Seu Xavier_

**C**apítulo 7

Kaleb não falou a sério quando disse a Judd que estava pensando em levar Silver com ele para o encontro com Ena Mercant, mas quando sua assessora sênior entrou em seu escritório enquanto ele abotoava o casaco de seu terno azul marinho com riscas, ele considerou isso por um instante. Porque os Mercants eram... Incomuns.

Em termos políticos e em termos de sua rede de inteligência, sua importância era de longo alcance. A maioria das pessoas os via como jogadores fantasmas que desejavam manipular fantoches em posições de poder, mas Kaleb sempre viu algo diferente: uma família que havia permanecido uma família, independentemente do Silêncio. Eles eram uma unidade totalmente integrada, com profunda lealdade de sangue um pelo outro.

Kaleb contratou Silver primeiramente porque queria uma _proximidade _com os Mercants, a manteve mesmo após descobrir que conseguir a confiança dos Mercants não era nada tão simples. Foi uma decisão fácil: Silver era a melhor assistente que já tivera, alguém que trabalhava de maneira eficiente com ele e para ele – conforme evidenciado pelo fato de que estava aqui tão cedo naquela manhã. No entanto, Silver também tinha a capacidade crítica para tomar decisões independentes e tomar as medidas necessárias para dar ação a essas decisões.

Kaleb não confiava nela. Ele confiava em poucas pessoas, mas há muito decidiu que ela trazendo a família Mercant com ela ou não, Silver, sozinha, tinha um valor considerável.

Ela provou aquele valor com sua próxima pergunta.

— Senhor, — disse. — Gostaria que eu o acompanhasse nesta reunião?

— Não, — ele respondeu, ao mesmo tempo criando um filtro psíquico para qualquer menção à filha de Lucas Hunter. Seria executado silenciosamente em

segundo plano desde que não o desligasse. — Acho que sua avó e eu deveríamos conversar sozinhos.

A expressão de Silver não se alterou. Ela sempre estava friamente composta, não importava a pressão, com o cabelo loiro gelo preso ordenadamente num sofisticado coque e seu corpo vestido com terno e saia combinando com saltos altos. Hoje o terno era cinza, a camisa branca. Os saltos eram negros. Kaleb só notava coisas assim porque os via como ferramentas – Silver era inteligente demais para usar saltos impraticáveis, a menos que eles lhe dessem alguma vantagem.

— Se eu puder fazer uma sugestão, — ela disse.

Kaleb assentiu. Ele estava bem consciente de sua própria força e poder, mas arrogância era uma falha que tentava não cultivar. Conduzia apenas a resultados amargos. Como no caso de Ming LeBon, lutando para fazer um lugar para si no mundo após perder o controle sobre o plantel mais letal de assassinos já conhecidos. Se Ming ainda tivesse a lealdade dos Arrows, teria mais poder do que Kaleb.

Mas onde Kaleb tinha Sahara para mantê-lo ancorado, para mantê-lo o mais honesto que podia ser, Ming não tinha ninguém que pudesse realmente confiar. Era difícil construir essa confiança quando subordinados viviam em constante medo de morte ou tortura, desde que Ming não tolerava erros. Kaleb também não tolerava, mas não punia erros que eram genuínos – ou aqueles feitos na busca de um objetivo que valesse a pena. Ele era conhecido por promover não só vencedores, mas também aqueles que falharam e, então, se reerguiam e tentavam novamente. Fazer o contrário era abafar toda a inovação.

Acima de tudo, seu povo sabia que ele nunca esquecia aqueles que foram

leais.

Como não esqueceu Silver quando chegou a hora de promover alguém para

coordenar a Rede de Resposta de Emergência em todo o mundo. Sim, Sahara tivera que cutucá-lo, mas apenas porque ele não queria perder a atenção de Silver para a rede, não porque não tivesse confiança na sua competência para a tarefa.

— Avó Mercant está predisposta a trabalhar com você, — disse Silver enquanto aqueles pensamentos passavam rapidamente por sua cabeça. — Não insulte a inteligência dela em nenhum momento, mentindo ou contornando a verdade, e sairá da reunião com tudo o que quiser.

Kaleb segurou o olhar de Silver, a cor de uma sombra de luz incomum que era a marca do ramo da árvore genealógica Mercant. Seu irmão tinha os mesmos olhos, bem como sua mãe e sua avó. — Entendido, — ele disse. — Estou surpreso que esteja me oferecendo conselhos que podem me ajudar a superar sua própria avó.

— Não é sobre superar, — Silver respondeu. — Trata-se de garantir que não cometa um erro que custará para ambas as partes a longo prazo.

Kaleb compreendeu o contexto: Os Mercants, por algum motivo, decidiram recebê-lo no rebanho. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era aceitar aquelas boas-vindas e trabalhar com eles. — Obrigado, Silver.

Inclinando a cabeça, ela passou um organizador fino que era um protótipo de uma das empresas de Kaleb. — Se pudesse assinar este contrato antes de ir.

Kaleb examinou o texto para se certificar de que estava exatamente como queria, e assinou. — Sem interrupções, a menos que seja uma emergência.

— Sim, senhor.

Depois de já ter obtido um ponto nas coordenadas visuais que lhe deram, Kaleb teletransportou-se para o local da reunião – embora pudesse ter se teletransportado diretamente na sala de Ena Mercant. Apesar de sua tendência a ficar de fora dos holofotes, ele tivera uma recente visão do rosto dela. Nem todos os teletransportadores podiam usar tanto pessoas quanto lugares, mas Kaleb nascera com a habilidade.

No entanto, usá-la nestas circunstâncias seria um insulto grave à sua anfitriã.

_Não pude resistir_, sussurrou uma familiar voz telepática, levada através de seu vínculo e aumentada pela própria força de Kaleb até que Sahara pudesse alcançá-lo telepaticamente, não importando a distância que os separava. _Como é o santuário interior de Ena Mercant?_

A escuridão dentro de Kaleb se estendeu sob a luz que era Sahara. _Ainda está na cama? _Ele a deixara quente, sonolenta e ruborizada de seu beijo quando se teletransportou para o escritório.

_Sabe quão sexy fica quando veste estes ternos? _Foi a resposta dela. _Especialmente quando abotoa sua camisa, então coloca suas abotoaduras. Assistir você é como ter um sonho erótico ao acordar._

Kaleb sorriu. _Sim, eu sei_. Sahara havia deixado isso claro pela maneira que o assistia, pelo número de vezes que o arrastara para a cama após tomar seu banho e se vestir. _Devo parar?_

_Venha para casa e me provoque após esta reunião. Você saiu muito cedo._

Seu sorriso interior aprofundou-se mais enquanto mantinha o rosto inexpressivo. _Tenho um império para comandar_.

_Pfft. O que é outro milhão ou cinco quando você tem... Eu nem sequer sei quanto dinheiro você tem._

_Muito. E é nosso, não meu_. Ele construíra o império para ela, construíra tudo para ela. _Esta localização da casa de Ena Mercant é idêntica à imagem que mostrei a você. Um chão frio de pedra escura, paredes cinza de aço, sofás de um cinza mais escuro._

_Sério? _Uma pitada de decepção. _Esperava algo inesperado. Ela é um_a _Mercant depois de tudo._

Kaleb olhou ao redor da sala, viu o que havia perdido quando entrou. _Há um vaso de rosas vermelho-escuro ao longo de uma parede. _Um único e violento toque de cor no cinza. _Talvez um lembrete sutil de que aqueles que cruzam contra os Mercants têm mortes sangrentas?_

_Não brinque, _Sahara ordenou; seu tom de voz não mais brincalhão. _Essas pessoas são perigosas_.

_Eu também_, ele lembrou à mulher que se preocupava com ele, que o amava, com cicatrizes internas e todo o resto. _Mas prometo não tomar nada como garantido. Os Mercants podem ser inimigos letais_.

Ele andou para as grandes janelas inclinadas com vista para um desfiladeiro enevoado. Começava a anoitecer nesta parte do mundo, mas as janelas de Ena não davam para a brilhante cidade com luzes cintilantes. Não, para além do desfiladeiro havia rocha escarpada, e então, o mar batendo. _Isto é interessante_. Ele enviou para Sahara uma imagem do que estava vendo.

Seus sentidos o alertaram para outra presença quase no mesmo instante.

Virando-se, ele viu uma mulher que era Silver com mais cinquenta anos de vida. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo rosto bem definido. A diferença era que o cabelo de Ena Mercant era seda branca e ela não usava um terno de saia, mas calças que se moviam fluidas ao redor das suas pernas, a cor do tecido semelhante ao do café

com leite que Sahara fez Kaleb tentar três dias antes. A blusa de Ena era da mesma cor e do mesmo tecido e descia até os quadris enquanto cobria seus braços.

Em seus pés estavam sapatilhas pretas. Ela também usava um colar de prata que vinham abaixo de seus seios e ancorava um pingente de metal ornamentado com um núcleo vermelho.

Psys raramente usavam joias, mas Kaleb tinha um sentimento que isto não era apenas uma joia. — Ena, — ele disse, deliberadamente usando seu primeiro nome.

Ena Mercant podia ser uma sombra de poder, mas Kaleb era uma _potência_. Melhor que ela não se esquecesse disso. Sua decisão não era arrogância,

mas frio pensamento tático que levou à sua meteórica ascensão – e que o manteve no topo da cadeia alimentar. Mesmo Pax Marshall, que estava flexionando sua força contra muitos outros, deu a Kaleb um amplo espaço.

— Kaleb. — A voz de Ena Mercant tinha uma aspereza que parecia natural.

— O que acha da vista?

Voltando-se para a vista conforme ela vinha ficar ao lado dele, ele disse, — É semelhante a minha própria visão em casa. — Seu deque se projetava sobre um desfiladeiro tão íngreme quanto. — Não quer estar mais perto de uma área metropolitana? — Essa era a escolha feita pela maioria dos Psy.

— Você quer? — Os olhos de Ena permaneceram nas ondas de formação de espuma à distância.

— Não, mas sou um teletransportador.

Uma inclinação graciosa da cabeça de Ena. — Um ponto bem feito. — Ela moveu a mão. — Venha, sente-se, vamos conversar.

Kaleb deixou a reunião duas horas depois, com o entendimento de que os Mercants estavam do seu lado – e que Ena Mercant podia ser o indivíduo mais perigoso que já conheceu. Ela tinha inteligência implacável emparelhada com ambição implacável. Mas onde outros usavam essa ambição para si, Ena usava em busca do poder para sua família.

— Nós te aceitamos como um de nós, — Ena disse a ele, à queima-roupa.

— Não traia a família e nunca iremos traí-lo.

Foi um resultado muito melhor do que Kaleb podia ter previsto. — Não serei como o resto de sua família, Ena, — ele apontou. — As únicas ordens que sigo são as minhas. — E as de Sahara. Mas Ena Mercant não precisava saber disso.

A Psy mais velha lhe dera um olhar que não revelou nada... Mas não estava tão fechada quanto sua expressão estivera no início da reunião. — Estou bem ciente de que estamos acolhendo um predador em nosso meio, Kaleb. Mas nunca esqueça que até mesmo predadores podem ser derrubados por um único dardo envenenado.

Ele sorriu. — Então, nós entendemos um ao outro. — Dois predadores que decidiram cooperar e vigiar as costas um do outro.

— Sim. — Ena levantou a xícara delicada de porcelana chinesa em sua mão, cheia de um líquido verde claro que não fazia parte da lista de nutrição comum de um Psy. — Bem vindo à família.

Tendo se teletransportado para seu escritório, ao invés de para Sahara, porque ela tivera que ir para uma reunião vinte minutos mais cedo, Kaleb manteve a porta fechada e considerou as implicações do dia. A ajuda dos Mercant não devia ser tomada de ânimo leve e Kaleb não tinha intenção de abusar da confiança deles. Ele era um homem que sabia como valorizar seu patrimônio e a rede de inteligência dos Mercant apenas tinha o poder de derrubar inúmeros indivíduos.

_Ping_.

O alerta psíquico foi fraco e parte da miríade de pedaços de dados que fluíam em sua mente a qualquer instante, mas ele tomou um segundo para olhar isso. Interessante. Sua pesquisa pegou uma menção da filha do alfa DarkRiver.

Saindo para a PsyNet com sua mente camuflada tão bem que ele era um fantasma, atirou-se à localização exata do ping. Em torno dele, a PsyNet era uma vasta escuridão preenchida com milhões de estrelas que representavam as mentes Psy na Net. Mas onde antes havia apenas preto e branco, havia agora um delicado quadro dourado subjacente a tudo.

A Honeycomb, criada pelos empatas, a frágil estrutura dourada que mantinha a rede longe da ruína. Brilhante nos espaços, uma vez puro preto, entre os laços da Honeycomb estavam as faíscas de cor que denotavam uma rede

psíquica inundada de sensitivos. Pesquisas sugeriam que a razão daquelas faíscas serem tão predominante era porque a PsyNet estava doente, precisava de muita cura.

Hoje, porém, sua atenção não estava naquelas faíscas ou sobre as linhas douradas que ligavam as pessoas para o Es e os Es um ao outro. Estava nos dados que fluíam continuamente através dos espaços vazios entre as mentes, fluxos intermináveis disso.

Ele só estava interessado em uma determinada parte disso.

_... Psy com poder de se transformar?_

Pegando o primeiro indício da conversa que havia tocado o alerta, ele parou e escutou.

_Tal indivíduo teria habilidades invejáveis._

_Realmente acredita nisso? Não se esqueça, a criança será prejudicada por seus instintos animalescos._

_Os changelings provaram ser inteligentes._

_Sim, mas Psy são mais inteligentes. É improvável que Nadiya Hunter tenha a mesma capacidade intelectual_.

Kaleb não precisava ouvir mais. Levou menos de um minuto para identificar as mentes como pertencentes a pretendentes intelectuais de uma universidade. Como muitos acadêmicos, seus escudos eram praticamente inúteis. Inserindo um complexo vírus _repórter _em cada mente, um que despertaria se, e somente se, a mente em questão começasse a pensar na criança de uma forma que indicasse perigo para ela, os deixou às suas divagações.

Ele retornou para sua própria mente com a consciência de que uma grande seção da raça Psy ainda não conseguia ver fora de sua bolha de percebida superioridade. Tolos. Aqueles que prosperariam no pós-Silêncio seriam aqueles que soubessem a verdade, soubessem que seus concorrentes tinham a mesma inteligência e capacidade de inovação. No caso dos humanos, eles muitas vezes tinham mais, pelo modo como foram por tanto tempo marginalizados ou abusados. _Menção à criança_, ele enviou em uma mensagem para Judd. _Nenhuma ameaça. Curiosidade _intelectual_. Mais como se falassem simplesmente para ouvir_

_suas próprias vozes._

A resposta foi rápida. _Vamos esperar que se mantenham assim_.

_Sim, _pensou Kaleb, altamente consciente do que Nadiya _Naya _Hunter representava. Considerando-se o banho de sangue que iria irromper se fosse machucada, ele decidiu usar a NetMind e a DarkMind para aumentar a vigilância. A NetMind era a bibliotecária e guardiã da Net, sua tarefa era criar ordem a partir do caos de dados e mentes. A DarkMind era muito diferente, uma criatura torcida e homicida.

Kaleb podia falar com ambas. Entendia ambas. Yin e yang. Escuro e claro. Inocência e horror.

Contudo, quando a consciência gêmea veio a ele, estavam perturbadas. Ou, a NetMind estava perturbada e a DarkMind estava ambivalente. Seguindo-as de volta para a Net, Kaleb se viu sendo levado para uma seção que era escura. Morta. Sem faíscas empáticas. Sem mentes dentro da seção morta. Sem fios da Honeycomb. Isso não era incomum. Partes da Net sofreram danos catastróficos antes dos empatas acordarem e começar a costurá-la novamente.

No ritmo atual da melhoria, levaria anos, toda uma geração, talvez duas, para aquelas seções se recuperarem. Nenhuma mente poderia ancorar até então. Nada sobreviveria – ou se isso acontecesse, seria uma criatura de delirante insanidade.

_?!_

Seguindo o apelo sem palavras da NetMind, ele mudou seu ponto de visão... E viu o problema. A podridão, a _doença_, estava se espalhando. No entanto, não da forma que a maioria das pessoas fosse capaz de detectar. Não, os finos fios da Net estavam literalmente caindo aos pedaços, filamento por filamento, abaixo da superfície. Kaleb só viu isso porque a NetMind impusera sua visão sobre a dele. _Você mostrou para os empatas?_

Uma sensação de negação, de uma consciência de que os Es já estavam perto da exaustão.

Kaleb não podia discordar. Sahara trabalhava de perto com o Grupo Empático, e estivera compartilhando sua preocupação com ele, de que a Designação E estava sendo solicitada a assumir muito e cedo demais. — Nenhuma designação pode carregar tanta responsabilidade, — ela dissera; seus olhos do azul mais escuro e apaixonante. — Está ficando impossível conciliar a carga de

trabalho. Estou com medo de que, apesar de nossos melhores esforços para não repetir os erros do passado, eles começarão a cair sob a pressão.

O problema era que ninguém mais podia fazer o que os Es podiam.

Agora parecia que até mesmo os seus esforços não havia totalmente parado a insidiosa desintegração da estrutura psíquica da PsyNet. Eles deram à PsyNet uma chance de lutar, mas ela estava lutando para não se desgastar mais. Ainda... Apesar de seus primeiros pensamentos, isso não parecia como um ressurgimento da doença. Em vez disso, parecia a indicação de um problema mais profundo, uma fraqueza estrutural que permitiu que a doença se espalhasse em primeiro lugar.

_É porque não há Es suficiente neste local? _Ele perguntou para a NetMind, porque se fosse esse o caso, os Es poderiam reorganizar-se para corrigir o dano antes que se tornasse crítico.

A NetMind enviou um sensação de negação.

A DarkMind, por sua vez, nadou para o espaço morto, tornando-se uma com isso. Os dois foram criados da mesma sopa primordial – toda a raiva, ira, ciúme e outras emoções escuras que a raça Psy se recusara a sentir por tanto tempo. Só que nunca desapareceu. Simplesmente se inseriu em cantos obscuros da rede psíquica até que dividiu a NetMind numa inocência estável e uma escuridão assassina.

Hoje, nenhuma metade poderia dizer a ele porque a PsyNet estava quebrando, filamento por filamento, mesmo que a Honeycomb lutasse para mantê- la unida, mesmo quando as faíscas de cor que eram as emanações dos Es espalhavam-se durante a noite negra dos espaços entre mentes.

A PsyNet deveria estar se curando. Em vez disso, estava simplesmente morrendo mais lentamente.

**C**apítulo 8

Sascha desligou depois de uma conversa inquietante com Ivy Jane. Sua companheira E e presidente do Grupo Empático havia ligado para discutir as informações que acabara de receber de Kaleb Krychek. Vindo após a possível ameaça para Naya sobre a qual Lucas alertara Sascha anteriormente naquele dia, a deixara preocupada em vários níveis.

Naya era sua primeira prioridade e sempre seria, mas havia dezenas de milhares de crianças na PsyNet, também. Mesmo que a Honeycomb significasse que a PsyNet não entraria em colapso sobre eles como fez nas seções antes do despertar dos Es, a desintegração e a fraqueza escondida dentro disso deveria estar tendo um impacto em todos aquelas jovens mentes em desenvolvimento.

Frustrava-a que não fosse capaz de dar quaisquer respostas a Ivy. Parte disso era porque ela estava fora da PsyNet desde sua deserção, e recebia as informações de segunda mão, mas principalmente porque todos estavam tropeçando no escuro. Ninguém sabia a extensão exata dos danos causados por uma centena de anos de condicionamento forçado, apagando emoções.

— Chegando, — ela disse quando Naya fez um som de questionamento da sala de estar.

Teria soado como _li te _para a maioria das pessoas. Sascha sabia que sua filha estava pedindo seu leite. Deixando de lado as questões perseguindo seus pensamentos por agora – Naya era muito boa em pegar nuances emocionais – Sascha respirou fundo para se acalmar. — Já vou, querida.

Ela acabara de pegar o leite para aquecê-lo lentamente no fogão quando Ivy ligara. Naya gostava quando Sascha fazia seu leite dessa forma, especialmente se polvilhasse um pouco de chocolate.

— Tal mãe, tal filha, — dizia Lucas com um sorriso pecaminoso cada vez que via Sascha polvilhando chocolate no leite de Naya. Não muito, _nunca _o suficiente para prejudicar a saúde do seu bebê. Apenas o gosto mais _ínfimo _para tornar isto um agrado às vezes, agora que Naya começava a se tornar mais aventureira com suas escolhas alimentares. O leite seguraria Naya até que Lucas chegasse em casa e pudessem jantar juntos – changelings tentavam ter refeições junto com seus filhotes sempre que possível.

A mente de Naya tocou a dela então, enviando para ela pensamentos famintos.

Os lábios de Sascha puxaram para cima nos cantos, todo o estresse de repente se derretendo. — Eu sei que não está morrendo de fome, pequenininha, — disse ela, inundando sua resposta com emoção para que Naya entendesse o que ela queria dizer.

O bebê deles era inteligente, mas ainda era um bebê.

Risos culpados soaram da área de estar. Mesmo enquanto seu sorriso se aprofundava, Sascha disse a si mesma para ser firme. Era extremamente difícil quando Naya era inteligente o suficiente para saber que podia sair de problemas sendo adorável, e quando Sascha tinha pavor de alguma vez ferir o coração de seu bebê como o seu foi ferido quando era uma criança vulnerável. Conscientemente, entendia que uma correção suave não era nada como as duras lições que foram ensinadas a ela quando criança, mas precisava verdadeiramente se esforçar para colocar isso em prática.

Toda vez que começava a reincidir em ser demasiada permissiva, lembrava a si mesma que Naya era uma criança feliz e bem estabelecida, sabia que era profundamente amada. Ela pedia por carinho sempre que precisava, com zero expectativa de ser recusada ou rejeitada – a ideia simplesmente não fazia parte de sua visão de mundo, exatamente como Sascha queria para ela. Ela também estava segura o suficiente para ser desobediente.

Lucas tivera que perseguir Naya pela casa inteira na hora de dormir na última noite – seu andar ainda podia ser um pouco instável, mas ela era um foguete quando se tratava de rastejar. Vestindo apenas uma fralda, ela rira ruidosamente e dissera um alto e firme _Não _cada vez que Lucas a pegava e colocava em seu berço.

Depois disso, escalava para fora – ela descobriu como escapar um mês antes

– e o jogo começaria novamente. Claro que, uma vez que Lucas era um gato, ele se divertiu tanto quanto sua filha. Enquanto isso, Sascha estivera sentada na sala de estar com uma xícara de chocolate quente e apenas aproveitara a visão de seu companheiro brincando com o filhote deles.

Ela precisou fingir severidade quando Naya correu e apresentara seu caso com sons altos e gesticulações selvagens das mãos. — Não, Naya, — ela disse, mordendo a língua num esforço para não rir. — É hora de dormir. Vá com o papai.

Nesse ponto, Naya rosnou para ela, os olhos brilhando de malícia.

E Sascha quebrou, rindo tanto que precisou abaixar sua xícara de chocolate quente antes que a derramasse. Lucas sacudiu a cabeça enquanto Naya sentava no seu bumbum coberto de fralda e se juntava a ela, batendo as mãos por ter feito a mamãe rir. — Nenhuma disciplina. — Lucas rosnou de brincadeira para ela antes de pegar seu bebê mal comportado. — E você, — um carinho rosnado que fez Naya rir mais e acariciar a bochecha dele, — hora de dormir.

Ele finalmente conseguiu fazê-la dormir – caminhando com ela pressionada contra seu peito nu.

Hoje, seu filhote brincava na sala de estar do lado de fora da cozinha. Sascha trancou a porta para garantir que Naya não abrisse a trava e saísse para a varanda, e Lucas deixou toda a área principal do aerie à prova de crianças, para que Naya ficasse livre para vaguear quanto quisesse. Uma grande parte do tempo ela praticava suas habilidades em caminhar. E não importava quantas vezes caía, levantava novamente após uma pequena pausa.

Bebê teimoso e determinado.

Espreitando para fora da cozinha, Sascha encontrou-a concentrada em empilhar os blocos do alfabeto coloridos que Faith e Vaughn deram a ela como presente. Ao lado dela estava um mais do que ligeiramente gasto lobo de pelúcia, também conhecido como _O Brinquedo Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado_. Hawke dera aquilo à Naya quando era uma recém-nascida, e continuou sendo seu brinquedo favorito para aconchegar-se, para grande desespero de seu pai.

Embora Lucas gostasse quando Naya ficava toda leopardo com o brinquedo, rosnando e _lutando _com o lobo. Então, sorria e dizia, — Essa é minha garota.

Rindo baixinho e fazendo uma nota para roubar o brinquedo para uma lavagem após Naya dormir uma noite naquela semana, Sascha voltou sua atenção para agitar o leite aquecendo lentamente. Enquanto esperava atingir a temperatura ideal, pegou um organizador com a outra mão para terminar de ler uma nota de Tamsyn sobre o evento conjunto DarkRiver-SnowDancer que ela e Lara propuseram para celebrar o nascimento dos bebês de Mercy e Riley.

Os lobinhos-gatinhos, depois de tudo, pertenceriam a ambas as matilhas.

_É uma boa desculpa para reconhecer quão profundamente as duas matilhas estão ligadas agora_, a curadora da matilha escrevera. _Acho que precisamos reconhecer isso, fazer com que todos se acostumem com o fato de que, com o nascimento dos lobinhos-gatinhos, nos tornaremos verdadeiramente duas partes independentes de um todo muito mais forte._

À sua mensagem original, Tamsyn adicionou uma atualização: _SnowDancer sugeriu que Mercy assumisse a liderança nesta matéria. Posso ver o ponto deles._

Sascha sorriu. Lucas decidira sobre Mercy também, mas estivera esperando para ouvir uma resposta dos lobos, ver se insistiriam numa abordagem mais próxima. Ele ficaria chateado que ele e os lobos – especialmente Hawke – estavam na mesma vibe.

Sorrindo, enviou uma mensagem para Tamsyn, agradecendo a curadora pela atualização e dizendo que a passaria para Lucas quando ele voltasse para casa. Ela e seu companheiro revezavam as tarefas de cuidar da criança durante as vezes que Naya estava em casa, mas nunca ficavam fora de contato um com o outro ou com a matilha.

Como alfa, Lucas tinha a carga de trabalho mais pesada, mas Sascha fez seu próprio lugar em DarkRiver, era o principal ponto de contato para diversas questões para que ele pudesse ficar livre para se concentrar no quadro mais amplo. Ela sentia falta de Naya quando ficava longe dela, mas filhotes changeling prosperavam na interação social com outros companheiros de matilha. Como resultado, Naya ficava muitas vezes na creche ou em encontros de brincadeiras com amigos.

Consciente das responsabilidades que caíam sobre os ombros do par alfa, seus companheiros de matilha estavam mais do que dispostos a assumir o

comando total dos referidos encontros para brincar, mas Sascha e Lucas assumiam alguns turnos como anfitriões.

Naya precisava ver seus pais tanto quanto qualquer outro filhote. A matilha era construída sobre os laços de família.

Deixando de lado o organizador enquanto o leite aquecia a apenas um pouco mais quente do que a temperatura que Naya gostava, ela desligou o fogo e cuidadosamente derramou o leite em um copo com canudinho. Estaria na temperatura certa no momento em que colocasse nas mãos impacientes de Naya. Ela estava polvilhando chocolate preto – de seu estoque pessoal, cortesia de seu companheiro – quando sentiu uma ondulação ao longo da ligação de acasalamento que a ligava ao homem que era seu coração.

Ela sorriu e olhou para Naya. — O papai está quase em casa.

Com o rosto se iluminando, Naya correu para a porta com as pernas bambas. Ela bateu as pequenas palmas contra ela, enquanto dizia: — Pa-pai! Pa- pai! — O desenvolvimento de sua fala e habilidades de compreensão estavam mais perto da linha de tempo Psy do que a changeling, um resultado provável do constante contato telepático com sua mãe.

Sascha fechou a tampa do copo de canudinho antes que ela andasse descalça para pegar sua filha. Só depois que a segurava firme que desbloqueou a porta e a abriu para a escuridão do começo da noite. Lucas pulou para a varanda menos de um minuto depois.

Ele claramente correra como um louco desde onde normalmente estacionava seu carro durante a noite; changelings tomavam cuidado para não estragar o ambiente em que habitavam, e se isso significava uma longa corrida para casa, que assim fosse. A camiseta de Lucas estava grudada no peito dele, aquele peito arfando. Dada sua condição física, ele deve ter corrido _muito _rápido.

— Correndo para bater seu melhor tempo? — Sascha perguntou enquanto Naya estendia os bracinhos para seu pai, contorcendo-se animada.

O sorriso de Lucas era puro pecado, seus olhos verdes todo pantera então. Dando um beijo na bochecha de Naya depois de pegá-la em seus braços, ele puxou Sascha para perto com um aperto na nuca dela e reivindicou sua boca num beijo distintamente adulto. Mesmo após mais de três anos como sua companheira, os ossos de Sascha se derretiam.

Pressionando as mãos contra o peito dele, o coração batendo forte e rápido sob as palmas das mãos dela e o cheiro de suor e homem ao seu redor, ela se levantou na ponta dos pés, apenas quebrando o beijo quando seus pulmões protestaram. — Estou feliz que está em casa. — Ela não o via desde as seis horas daquela manhã, quando ele tivera que sair para uma chamada de conferência internacional realizada na sala de comunicação da sede de DarkRiver em Chinatown. A respeito do frágil e novo Acordo Trino, teria participantes demais para ele fazer a reunião da tela de comunicação da casa deles.

Desde que Sascha não tinha reuniões externas, ela escolheu ficar em casa com Naya, embora elas mal tivessem ficado em casa. Além da sessão de jogos da tarde, saíram durante uma hora de manhã para que Naya pudesse brincar com o bebê de Anu – a doce criança de dois anos de idade e que Naya ficara amiga rapidamente.

Sascha aproveitou a oportunidade para tomar um café com Anu enquanto as duas observavam seus filhos brincarem. Ela esperara histórias de travessuras dos jovens da alegre mulher maternal, a tarefa de Anu na matilha era monitorar a saúde emocional do grupo de onze a treze anos de idade, mas Anu a chocou com a notícia de que as crianças não fizeram nenhuma travessura durante a semana passada.

— O bom comportamento não vai durar, — ela previu com solenidade falsa, seu bonito rosto rechonchudo definido em linhas suspeitas. — Estão apenas embalando-nos numa falsa sensação de segurança. Então... Atacam!

Sascha estava pensando que ela deveria compartilhar o comentário de Anu com Lucas quando ele beliscou seu lábio inferior.

— Estou feliz por estar em casa, — ele disse. — Foi um inferno de dia. — Outro beijo, este forte e rápido, antes de olhar para Naya novamente. — Por que está puxando o cabelo do papai?

O sorriso de Naya era pura alegria felina. — Ooo!

Sascha ficou com o estômago tenso, num esforço para combater o riso; sabia que isso só incentivaria sua filha. Mas, Deus, era difícil – ela não tinha ideia de como Tamsyn fazia isso com seus gêmeos. Que, aliás, ensinaram a Naya a palavra _oops_, como uma forma de responder quando pego causando problemas. Ela só podia pronunciar _ooo_, mas o seu significado era claro. Ela também sabia os

nomes dos gêmeos, embora não pudesse dizer Roman e Julian ainda, apenas Ro e Jul.

— Ooo está certo. — Lucas rosnou para Naya.

Naya rosnou de volta, o som tão adorável e o orgulho de seu filhote em fazer isso tão enorme, tão feliz, que mais uma vez Sascha simplesmente _não conseguiu _manter uma cara séria. Afastando-se para esconder os olhos molhados e a risada para que Naya não percebesse quão facilmente podia sair de problemas sendo fofa, ela respirou fundo. Só quando estava sob controle, se virou e pegou Naya em seus braços. — Vamos lá, vamos tomar seu leite para que seu papai possa tomar banho.

Seguindo-as, Lucas fechou a porta e trancou-a novamente. — É seguro liberar a artista fujona.

Sascha amava segurar Naya, amava sentir seu peso quente, mas aprendera que filhotes de leopardo changeling evoluíam melhor se lhes fosse permitido certa independência desde uma idade jovem. Quando Naya quisesse um abraço, a encontraria. Então roubou outro beijo na bochecha antes de colocar Naya no tapete de brincadeiras no qual sua filha havia empilhado seus blocos. Então assistiu seu companheiro caminhar em direção ao chuveiro.

O suspiro dela foi profundo.

Era injusto quão bom ele parecia num velho par de jeans e uma camiseta simples.

Olhando por cima do ombro enquanto ele alcançava as telas de segurança dobradas e arrumadas que usavam para separar as áreas de estar e dormir quando tinham convidados, Lucas sorriu. — Segure esse pensamento até que a nossa princesa esteja dormindo.

Sascha continuou encarando sua pantera selvagem, deixando o gato saber que vira aquilo rondando sob sua pele. — Oh, eu pretendo.

Uma risada antes de caminhar o resto do caminho para o chuveiro localizado fora da área do quarto.

Indo para a cozinha, Sascha pegou o copo com canudinho e trouxe para Naya. — Aqui está, menininha.

Naya segurou o copo à prova de crianças com mãos firmes, dedinhos ao redor das alças de cada lado. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela tomou o

primeiro gole do canudinho projetado para garantir que o leite não derramaria caso caísse das mãos dela. — Cho!

— Sim, chocolate. Você foi muito boa na casa de Anu – pensei que merecia um mimo. — Levantando-se, foi até a cozinha para terminar os preparativos do jantar. A refeição de Naya era fácil – quando Sascha deixou os gêmeos naquela tarde, Tamsyn lhe dera um novo pote de ensopado apropriado para crianças, o qual Naya amava.

Se somente a comida dos adultos fosse tão simples.

— Certo, — ela disse, e continuou o que estava fazendo antes de parar para fazer o leite de Naya.

Ela ainda era uma péssima cozinheira no geral, mas aprendera a fazer algumas coisas que eram à prova de falhas, e uma vez que Lucas garantira que fossem alimentados por três dias seguidos, era justo ela pegar sua vez.

No entanto, não apenas suas habilidades como cozinheira eram sombrias, ela não parecia nem um pouco sexy quanto Lucas cozinhando. Especialmente desde que ele tinha uma tendência a caminhar ao redor da casa vestindo apenas calças, os jeans pendurado precariamente baixo. Suspirando novamente com a lembrança – então sorrindo porque ele provavelmente sairia do chuveiro com nada além de uma toalha em torno dos quadris, ela colocou a batata com queijo que já havia preparado no forno.

Seu plano era colocar isso com o frango que colocara para assar antes da ligação preocupante de Ivy Jane. Ela cruzou os dedos para que o frango não queimasse ou ficasse mal cozido. Mantinha-se como seu inimigo, juntamente com uma série de outras coisas.

Pegando o organizador, entrou na sala de estar. Ela observou Naya enquanto Lucas tomava banho, então deixou o trabalho de lado pelo dia. Mas primeiro ela precisava responder a... — Epa!

Ela pulou ante a sensação de algo mordendo seu tornozelo, olhando para baixo bem a tempo de ver uma cabeça preta peluda desaparecer sob a pequena mesa de brinquedo rosa ao lado dela. Com os olhos arregalados, Sascha chegou mais perto na ponta dos pés, estava prestes a olhar por baixo da mesa quando sentiu uma profunda necessidade de fazer isso com seu companheiro ao lado dela. _Lucas, _ela sussurrou, pegando-o através do vínculo de acasalamento.

O chuveiro desligou um segundo depois, e um Lucas gotejando, uma toalha branca enrolada ao redor dos quadris exatamente como imaginara, entrou. — Qual é o problema?

Sascha apenas apontou para a mesa e fez-lhe sinal para se ajoelhar. Reconhecimento desceu naqueles olhos que rapidamente passaram de humano para pantera, ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Então, juntos, pressionaram seu peso sobre as palmas das mãos e olharam debaixo da mesa que Naya gostava de usar para colocar seus brinquedos quando ela estava _arrumando_.

Olhos verdes de leopardo brilharam para eles antes de um pequeno filhote de pantera pular para os braços deles, ou tentar. Ela não era muito coordenada, mais deslizou pelo chão do que correu. Orgulho queimou em seus olhos, em sua presença mental, em seu rosnado.

Lucas rosnou de volta, rindo e esfregando a cabecinha de Naya quando ela tentou se lançar sobre ele. Sua concentração era de uma criança muito jovem, então ela se virou para Sascha e tentou subir no colo dela, Sascha tendo se sentado sobre os joelhos.

O coração de Sascha se abriu à primeira vista da nova forma de sua filha. Preto escuro como o pai, exceto por aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, suas rosetas de leopardo escondidas no preto, Naya era surpreendentemente bela.

Lutando contra as lágrimas de felicidade, ela disse, — Inteligente, menina inteligente. — Disseram a ela que crianças changeling transformavam-se com cerca de um ano de idade, e com o aniversário de Naya a apenas uma semana de distância, Sascha esteve atenta – mas pensou que sentiria uma mudança mental, quando Naya se transformasse pela primeira vez. — Por que não senti você mudar?

— Porque é normal para ela. — Lucas virou de costas sobre o tapete de brincadeiras, indiferente ao seu estado molhado.

Tomando o convite silencioso, Naya imediatamente correu para subir laboriosamente no peito dele. Ela teve que descansar depois, seu corpo minúsculo subindo e descendo sob a mão de Lucas. Uma vez recuperada, ficou de pé no peito dele e tentou bater de brincadeira no rosto dele. Ele desviou-a com mãos suaves, mas de uma forma que dizia a Naya que estava tudo bem continuar esta brincadeira. — Ela sempre é Naya, independentemente da forma que toma.

— Mas quando você muda, parece mais selvagem. — Sascha não sabia de que outra forma explicar isto.

— Ela é um bebê, mais perto de seu estado primitivo.

Naya olhou para cima e ronronou quando Sascha acariciou-a, e caiu sobre a barriga, com as pernas abertas. Sascha ajudou-a a voltar para seus pés, onde mais uma vez começou a _luta _com o pai, com a certeza de que Lucas poderia facilmente lidar com os ataques dela.

— Sem garras. — Lucas pegou uma pequena pata e bateu nas garras.

Quando Naya fez sons de choramingos, garras ainda para fora, Lucas liberou suas próprias garras, então as retraiu. Um segundo, dois, três, a cabeça de Naya inclinou para o lado... E suas garras deslizaram para dentro. — Boa menina.

— Lucas beijou seu rosto.

Feliz, Naya virou para Sascha. Incapaz de resistir, Sascha pegou seu doce bebê e abraçou-a. Seu pequeno coração batia tão rápido, sua pele tão macia. Memórias colidiram na mente de Sascha do dia que segurou pela primeira vez um filhote em forma animal. Julian era maior que Naya na época, mas tão lindo quanto. Ela nunca poderia ter imaginado que um dia estaria segurando seu próprio filhote. Seus olhos arderam.

Naya só permitiu que Sascha a segurasse por pouco tempo antes de se contorcer para ser colocada no chão. Circulando Lucas e Sascha – caindo e se levantando e escorregando – Naya rosnou e ronronou e tomava um descanso de vez em quando contra seus pais.

Sascha, uma mão sobre o peito nu de Lucas, não podia deixar de observá- la. — Lembra-se do dia que segurei Julian pela primeira vez?

— Quer dizer o dia que você se entregou?

Sascha sorriu por entre as lágrimas incipientes. — Eu gostaria de poder ter mantido aquelas botas que ele mordeu.

— Você me manteve. Sou uma lembrança melhor. — Lucas levantou uma perna para que ficasse dobrada no joelho, a toalha caindo imediatamente aberta em ambos os lados da sua coxa musculosa.

A mente dela dividiu-se em duas. — Pare com isso, — ela ordenou para a linda pantera adulta no chão enquanto uma linda pantera bebê tentava morder o

braço dele com dentes minúsculos de pantera. — Não posso ter você sendo todo sexy enquanto Naya está sendo toda adorável.

Seu coração poderia explodir de forma permanente.

Ele riu, movendo sua parte da frente – e aquela toalha não se manteria por muito tempo. Antes que pudesse arrastá-la para o lugar, o ar encheu-se de luz e uma grande pantera negra agora estava ao lado dela. Deleitada, Naya tentou morder a cauda de Lucas, mas não conseguiu pegá-la porque ele se mexeu. Movendo-se naquela maneira adorável e cambaleante, ela tentou persegui-la – e Lucas mexeu-a novamente.

Sascha riu enquanto Naya tentava pegá-la novamente.

O jogo simples a manteve entretida e animada até que se arrastou para o colo de Sascha e adormeceu com a rapidez da criança que era. Acariciando suas mãos através da pelagem macia de Naya, Sascha pegou um flash de luz pelo canto do olho. — Agora você está nu. — Ela tentou encarar seu companheiro sem olhar para seu corpo. — Quer me matar?

Rindo, Lucas moveu-se de modo que estava apoiado em seu braço por trás dela, a parte inferior do seu corpo na maior parte fora do campo de visão dela. — Mal posso esperar para levá-la para corridas, para ensiná-la sobre a floresta, mostrar-lhe como subir até o aerie.

O coração sobrecarregado de Sascha bateu. — Oh Deus, ela será tão mais móvel. — Enquanto ainda seria um bebê em todos os outros sentidos.

Lucas bateu em seu nariz. — Ela é um gato. Também vamos ensinar-lhe as

regras.

— Ela começará a saltar da sacada? — Era força em movimento quando

Lucas fazia isso. A ideia do corpinho de Naya voando de tão alto fez Sascha quase hiperventilar.

Esfregando suas costas, Lucas fez um ronronar reconfortante em seu peito.

— Não amanhã ou no dia seguinte. Ela precisará de tempo para construir sua força.

Sascha tinha a sensação de que ele estava aliviando-a ante o salto inevitável de Naya, e ela estava bem com isso. Qualquer mulher teria de ser acariciada e tranquilizada quando seu bebê estava prestes a começar a voar de uma varanda.

— Ela é tão bonita como um gato, também.

filha.

— É claro que ela é. — Lucas esfregou seu nariz contra ela. — Ela é sua

— Nossa.

— Nossa. — Dedos tecendo em seu cabelo solto, Lucas beijou-a com um

sorriso em seus lábios enquanto sua filha dormia no colo dela. Em algum momento durante o beijo, Naya mudou espontaneamente de volta para a forma humana – e o jantar queimou. Nem Lucas nem Sascha se importaram. Não com sua criança roncando docemente em seus sonhos.

**C**apítulo 9

O arquiteto, aquele que uniu a Coorporação, aquele que teve a previsão para ver a queda do Silêncio no horizonte e entendeu o vácuo de poder que deixaria no mundo, considerou os dados mais recentes sobre o Acordo Trino.

Se bem sucedido, a Trindade e a consequente Unidade Federativa Terrestre matariam a Coorporação, embora agora, o acordo parecesse tentar se manter à tona. Ainda assim, o arquiteto não tomava nada como garantido. A Coorporação tomara a decisão de ficar abaixo do radar para reagrupar-se após um membro do escalão superior ser capturado pelo Esquadrão Arrow, mas isso não significava que não poderiam agir em interrupções de pequena escala.

A Aliança Humana, por exemplo, teria pouca paciência para os assuntos da Trindade se insurgentes anti-humanos começassem a criar problemas no seu território. Como mostrou, o Arquiteto conhecia um destes grupos. Tudo o que precisava era de um empurrãozinho para o local correto e um catalisador para iluminar seu fusível destrutivo.

Era uma coisa pequena, mas todo o caos precisava começar em algum

lugar.

Quanto à operação muito maior posta em movimento por outro dos

principais membros da Coorporação... O Arquiteto olhou para o resumo sobre Nadiya Hunter. Estava lamentavelmente vazio, mas então, a criança ainda não tinha um ano de idade, de acordo com fontes da Coorporação. Sua importância como símbolo, no entanto, começava a crescer à medida que a raça Psy saía de seu estupor pós-Silêncio e começava a olhar ao redor.

O colega do Arquiteto na Coorporação estava certo: matar a criança do jeito certo tinha o potencial para incitar uma guerra sangrenta entre Psy e changeling, os seres humanos apanhados no fogo cruzado. Seria um golpe decisivo que

quebraria a Trindade permanentemente e qualquer esperança de uma paz prometida que frustrava severamente os planos da Coorporação.

No entanto, um _único _erro e a fúria de DarkRiver e seus poderosos aliados se concentrariam exclusivamente sobre a Coorporação. O Arquiteto conhecia changelings predatórios bem o suficiente para entender que eles não parariam até que cada e todo membro da Coorporação estivesse morto.

Os prós e contras da jogada em Nadiya Hunter precisava de mais planejamento – mas todas as peças estavam no local, se e quando o Arquiteto decidisse que era hora de pressionar o _avançar_.

**C**apítulo 10

Lucas colocou Naya em seu berço e levantou as barras da barreira de segurança que ele tivera que estender à altura máxima depois que ela começara a escapar. Era para mantê-la segura. Lucas e Sascha normalmente acordavam ao menor som, mas apenas como precaução.

Cobrindo-a com um cobertor verde peludo que Tamsyn costurara para ela, ele enfiou o maldito lobo de brinquedo ao lado dela, então tocou seu cabelo macio e escuro e olhou para a mulher que estava de pé ao seu lado. — Nós fizemos uma coisa boa.

Sascha deslizou o braço no dele, olhos de luz estelar cardeal tocados com faíscas de cor sobre Naya. — Sim, e nos divertimos fazendo isso. — Uma carranca súbita. — Ela tomou leite polvilhado com chocolate e não limpei os dentes dela. Ela geralmente não adormece tão cedo – nem sequer jantou.

— Ela vai acordar se estiver com fome, e uma noite sem escovar os dentes não a machucará, — Lucas tranquilizou sua companheira. — Eu fazia isso de vez em quando era criança – é incrível quanto doce eu comia.

— Obrigada pelo aviso. Agora vá colocar um jeans.

Rindo, ele a puxou para fora do quarto da criança que ele e seus companheiros de matilha acrescentaram logo após o nascimento de Naya. Foi anexado ao quarto deles, para que mesmo se Naya escapasse do berço, teria que passar pela cama deles para sair.

— Qualquer coisa aproveitável? — Ele perguntou após colocar calças e seguir Sascha para a cozinha.

— Hmm. Acho que as batatas ainda podem estar boas.

— Queijo super derretido ainda é queijo derretido. — Lucas levou a panela para a mesa. — Frango?

— Pedaço de carvão. — Sascha olhou melancolicamente para isso antes de sacudir-se de seu desapontamento. — Quer omelete, em vez disso?

— Sim.

Os dois trabalharam lado a lado para preparar a omelete. — Ouviu algo sobre Nikita? — A recente tentativa de assassinato contra a mãe de Sascha havia causado ferimentos significativos.

— Sophie diz que ela está se esforçando demais. — O tom de Sascha ficou tenso. — Ela está preocupada com uma recaída.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo dela, Lucas apontou uma verdade irrefutável.

— Nikita não está acostumada a abrir mão do controle, mesmo por curtos períodos.

— A ex-conselheira e atual membro da Coalisão Governante da raça Psy, era uma operadora impiedosa que estava acostumada ao poder.

Sascha acenou com a cabeça e respirou fundo. — Até agora, está bem. Sophie me manterá atualizada sobre seu progresso. — O que não foi falado era que hoje Sascha precisava se concentrar em sua criança vulnerável, e não numa mãe adepta da defesa letal – e ataque.

Eles sentaram-se para comer menos de dez minutos depois, suas cadeiras lado a lado ao invés de lados diferentes da mesa. Lucas gostava de ser capaz de tocar afetuosamente sua companheira, e Sascha pegou o hábito felino, acariciando-o de vez em quando enquanto comiam.

Privilégios de pele entre um casal. Simples. Profundamente necessário.

Ele sentiu a preocupação ocupando a mente dela agora que Naya dormia, mas ambos só falaram através de toques até depois que terminaram a refeição e ela cortava algumas frutas para a sobremesa. Foi quando Sascha pediu a ele para contar os detalhes do que o povo de Aden ouviu falar na Net.

O rosto dela ficou branco sob o mel escuro de sua pele enquanto ele falava.

— É um grupo como o Pure Psy?

— Não há sinais atuais de que seja algo concentrado. — Lucas forçou-se a ficar calmo; sua companheira precisava disso dele agora. — Eu ainda gostaria de aumentar as precauções de segurança ao redor dela, de qualquer maneira. Pessoas

– e não apenas Psy – estão curiosas sobre ela.

Dorian fez algumas pesquisas para ele hoje, e descobriu que a única criança viva de sangue Psy e changeling misturado era de muito mais interesse para vários

grupos em todo o mundo do que a matilha já percebera. A maioria desses grupos tinha pouca ou nenhuma informação sobre Naya, só sabia que ela existia. Mas Lucas não estava disposto a correr riscos com a vida de sua filhote. — Essa curiosidade só vai crescer e, — a mandíbula dele se apertou, — alguns bastardos vão vê-la apenas como um peão político para explorar.

Sascha acenou com a cabeça bruscamente, mas suas palavras o surpreenderam. — Nada que a sufoque, Lucas. — Seus olhos sangraram até a pura obsidiana quando ele começara a falar, e agora brilhavam com luzes de azul meia- noite enquanto ela lutava com suas emoções. Ele não sabia se todos os olhos cardeais faziam isso, ou se era limitado aos empatas, mas o efeito era assombrosamente belo.

A pantera e o homem, Lucas amava os olhos de Sascha em cada um de seus humores.

— Nada que a aprisione, — ela reiterou.

— Eu prometo. — Ele sabia que Sascha pensava em sua própria infância, em como suas habilidades foram esmagadas e fechadas numa caixa. — A segurança física em torno dela não mudará muito. — Ele convocara uma reunião com seus sentinelas naquela tarde, com aqueles que não estavam na cidade participando através do comunicador, perguntado a opinião deles sobre a forma mais eficiente de proteger os filhotes da matilha sem prejudicar seus espíritos selvagens.

— Vamos incorporar mais sensores de alerta dentro e ao redor do nosso território, — ele disse a Sascha. — Isso terá um impacto sem afetar a independência de Naya ou de qualquer outro filhote em DarkRiver. — No caso de Naya, o nível de perigo havia subido no instante em que ela começou a se transformar e tornar-se mais ativa. — Também pedi a Dorian e Emmett para entrar em contato com nossos mecânicos e certificar-se de que todos os veículos do bando estejam tão seguros e resistentes quanto puderem, e vamos calmamente aumentar a presença de segurança em qualquer lugar que nossas crianças se reúnem.

— Se não podem ter Naya, podem tentar outro filhote, — Sascha sussurrou em entendimento. — Por causa de nós e o que representamos, por causa do poder que DarkRiver tem na Trindade. — Mas, apesar de rugas de preocupação aparecer em sua boca, ela não entrou em pânico. — Precisamos deixar todos os nossos

amigos saberem, e não apenas os Ratos e SnowDancer. Quanto mais olhos observando e ouvidos escutando, melhores as nossas chances de parar qualquer tentativa antes que chegue longe demais.

DarkRiver havia prosperado muito de forma isolada, como a maioria dos bandos changelings, mas aquele tempo passou. Primeiro vieram os lobos, então amizades que lentamente conectou-os aos Psy, seres humanos, mais changelings.

— Os falcões tem permissão para sobrevoar nosso território e podem localizar movimentos suspeitos. — Lucas franziu a testa pensando, esfregando o polegar no lado do pescoço de sua companheira enquanto embalava sua nuca. — Quem mais?

Juntos, os dois fizeram uma lista e decidiram qual deles falaria com qual parte. Ele sabia que era possível que ambos estivessem exagerando, mas isso era significativamente melhor do que não tomar nenhuma ação quando vidas inocentes estavam na reta.

Sascha fez café depois, um chocolate quente para ela. Era sua escolha de bebida reconfortante, mas o que mais a acalmou foi ir ao quarto e olhar para Naya. Lucas foi com ela, sua própria pantera precisando ver sua filhote segura, confortável e enrolada feliz em seu berço. — Droga, — ele murmurou. — Ela está abraçando esse lobo estúpido no peito.

Os ombros de Sascha sacudiram, as estrelas voltando para seus olhos. Mostrando seus dentes para ela, ele fingiu atacar. Ela saltou, e saiu correndo do quarto. A pantera dele imediatamente sentou-se com interesse e o modo perseguição estava ligado. Pegando-a no quarto ao lado, ele jogou-a suavemente na cama antes de descer sobre ela. — Minha, — ele disse; a parte inferior do corpo pressionado no dela.

A declaração presunçosa era do predador que ele era. Mas este predador amava aquela mulher que mantinha presa, nunca a machucaria.

Acariciando os dedos pelo cabelo dele, Sascha disse, — Algo mais aconteceu, não é?

Ele baixou a cabeça por um minuto, permitindo que ela o acariciasse. Então, enquanto eles jaziam enrolados, ele disse a ela sobre a carta que os rapazes encontraram, sobre o changeling de água preso e torturado. As mãos dele ficaram em punhos contra os lençóis brancos texturizados sobre a cama. — Esta é a primeira nova peça de informação que temos dos membros desaparecidos de

BlackSea desde a captura do CEO humano, e é um pedido de ajuda de uma mulher que provavelmente já está morta.

Sascha sacudiu a cabeça. — Sempre há esperança. Ninguém pensou que Brenna superaria isso e olhe para ela agora.

Lucas assentiu; era um bom lembrete. A SnowDancer estava psiquicamente e mentalmente quebrada quando resgatada. No entanto, em vez de se afogar na escuridão que ameaçava puxá-la, Brenna disse _vá se foder _para o monstro que queria machucá-la, e escolheu _viver_. Ela não apenas tomou de volta o controle de sua própria vida, ela tomou um Arrow e o reivindicou como seu companheiro.

Lucas tinha um grande respeito pela irmã mais nova de Riley.

— Nenhum de nós desistirá de Leila, — ele prometeu. — Ao menos até que tenhamos um corpo, agimos como se ela estivesse viva. — Uma mulher que lutou tanto, mesmo quando sozinha, longe do mar que era sua casa, não merecia nada menos. — Seria bom se Miane permitisse uma maior divulgação da informação, mas ela está presa numa decisão difícil.

As sobrancelhas de Sascha se juntaram, mesmo enquanto ela continuava correndo os dedos através do cabelo dele. — Não há nenhuma maneira de eliminar os espiões da Coorporação na Trindade, não é?

Beliscando o lábio inferior dela apenas porque podia, Lucas disse, — Empatas podem sentir fingimento?

— Possivelmente. — Sascha beliscou de volta, fazendo-o sorrir. — Mas mesmo que o Grupo Empático de repente abandonasse seu código de ética e começasse a escanear todos, os espiões mais perigosos terão escudos mais densos. Um E pode pegar emoções superficiais, mas todo o resto será bloqueado.

Passando a mão pelas costas dela, Lucas empurrou para cima a leve camiseta para tocar a pele dela, ronronando no fundo do peito com o contato, ante a sensação de luxúria do calor dela contra sua pele mais áspera. Tremendo, Sascha envolveu as pernas em volta dele. — Por que perguntou, afinal? — Ela murmurou, sua respiração beijando a dele. — Sabe que nenhum empata jamais seria tão desonroso. Os exames só são permitidos com autorização – tipo em negociações comerciais, onde ambos os lados tem um E na mesa.

Olhos indo para pantera conforme sua natureza felina subia à superfície de sua mente, Lucas tomou seu tempo beijando sua companheira, lambendo sua

língua na dela enquanto preguiçosamente explorava seu corpo. — Porque, — ele murmurou contra os lábios dela vários minutos depois, — sua própria pesquisa mostrou que nem todos os Es são bons. — A grande maioria, sim, mas como qualquer ser no planeta, mesmo um E tinha lealdades. — E se a Coorporação tiver um E em suas fileiras? E se esse E _realmente _acreditar que a paz racial e a mistura resultante é ruim para a raça Psy?

Sascha piscou, então empurrou o peito dele até que ele rolou de costas na cama. Ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, os joelhos escovando o lado dele enquanto ele deslizava a mão sob a parte de trás da camiseta dela para encontrar pele novamente, ela olhou para ele. — Você está certo, — ela sussurrou. — _Bom _e _ruim _são termos relativos. Um E que, por qualquer razão, é virulentamente anti-humano ou antichangeling ou simplesmente pró-pureza Psy, poderia justificar todos os tipos de coisas.

Ela esfregou as duas mãos sobre o rosto. — Não sei que impacto teria no E

– se o mal que fizesse voltaria para eles, ou se estariam protegidos pela sua própria crença. — Linhas se formaram em sua testa. — Ainda não sabemos o suficiente sobre a designação E, não depois do Conselho passar cem anos apagando todas as provas de nossa existência.

— As memórias de Alice ainda estão quebradas? — Ele perguntou, referindo-se a brilhante pesquisadora que passou um século em suspensão criogênica forçada, e que agora vivia entre os SnowDancers.

Sascha assentiu, sua frustração uma coisa palpável. — Ela tem muito conhecimento crítico, mas está bloqueado profundamente dentro dela. — Compaixão engrossou sua voz. — Suponho que é uma combinação de persistente choque e o dano orgânico causado pela quantidade de tempo que passou suspensa que está por trás das lacunas na memória dela.

— Ela é forte por chegar tão longe. — Lucas não poderia imaginar dormir um dia apenas para acordar num futuro distante, onde Sascha estava morta, Naya estava morta, seus amigos mais próximos estavam todos mortos. — Acho que eu enlouqueceria.

— Ela é mais forte do que sabe. — Os olhos de Sascha estavam escuros com emoção pungente. — Mas o coração dela está partido, partido em estilhaços. —

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela tocou as marcas de caçador no rosto dele. — Machuca até mesmo imaginar a profundidade da sua perda.

Tomando a mão dela com a sua, ele pressionou um beijo nela. Ele não precisava dizer o que ambos sabiam: se um deles morresse enquanto Naya era jovem, o outro lutaria e sobreviveria, não importando quão despedaçado estivesse o seu coração. — E se um E decidisse esconder sua habilidade? — Ele perguntou, levando-os de volta a um tema menos emotivo.

— Essa pessoa poderia ser um espião brilhante, — Sascha disse lentamente. — Ele ou ela poderia prejudicar a Trindade a partir de dentro, fazendo coisas tão simples como encorajar a dissidência ou silenciosamente levantar níveis de agressão das pessoas.

— Sua designação é muito mais perigosa do que qualquer um percebe.

A expressão de Sascha mostrou uma súbita e grande tristeza. — Às vezes desejo que eu não tivesse descoberto o outro lado da minha habilidade, — ela sussurrou, engolindo forte. — Mas hoje, quando me disse o que algumas pessoas desagradáveis estão dizendo sobre Naya, sabia que usaria o lado escuro sem hesitação para protegê-la. Independentemente de qualquer reação psíquica resultante.

Lucas a empurrou para escarranchar sobre ele, então a puxou para que pudesse acariciá-la, beijá-la. Ele estivera lá no dia em que ela trabalhara contra o outro lado brutal de sua capacidade de curar a mente, sentiu sua terrível tristeza.

— Nada nunca é sempre preto e branco, gatinha, — ele a lembrou, permitindo que suas garras saíssem para tocar a pele dela. — Posso usar minhas garras para proteger, mas posso usar as mesmas garras para rasgar a garganta de um inimigo. Um aceno lento de sua companheira, embora a expressão dela permanecesse perturbada. — A Trindade traz consigo o potencial para um futuro brilhante... Mas temos que aceitar que também fornece um fórum para aqueles que

querem semear o caos e destruição.

— Neste momento, — Lucas admitiu, — a Coorporação está batendo na Trindade nas estacas de cooperação. — Conduzido pelo interesse próprio, os membros do grupo inimigo estavam dispostos a trabalhar juntos contra todos os outros.

Aqueles que assinaram o Acordo Trino, por outro lado, estavam ficando perdidos nas rivalidades que dividiram o mundo por tanto tempo. Psy contra changeling. Humano contra Psy. Grandes empresas contra as pequenas, a lista era interminável.

— A Unidade Federativa Terrestre é um sonho distante, não é? — Os olhos de Sascha tinham mais uma vez perdido a luz das estrelas.

— Pelo menos o sonho agora existe. — Quando Naya estiver crescida talvez a UFT seja uma entidade funcional.

— Quem sabe? — Sascha murmurou. — Poderia ser nossa filhote quem um dia lideraria essa federação. — A coluna dela enrijeceu sob a mão dele acariciando- a.

Ciente exatamente para onde foi a mente dela, Lucas segurou seu queixo, segurando o olhar dela. — Nós vamos manter Naya segura. — Foi uma promessa rosnada.

— Sim. — O tom de Sascha foi decidido. — Nós vamos.

Liberando a mandíbula dela para correr os dedos sobre seu cabelo maravilhosamente rebelde através de seus dedos, ele puxou levemente os cachos grossos e soltou-os, fascinado pela textura e pela forma como os fios se agarravam a sua pele.

— Você é um gato. — Foi uma declaração rouca.

Ele inclinou-se sobre os cotovelos para passar a língua sobre os lábios dela, provocando-a num beijo que acabou com ela presa embaixo dele, alto e cheio de curvas em todos os lugares certos. Deixando de lado a política e o mundo exterior, ele brincou com a mulher que começara a onda da mudança com sua deserção muito pública, esta empata com o coração gentil e sua coragem selvagem.

O aroma da excitação dela fez seu pênis pulsar.

— Lucas. — Um toque exigente na nuca dele enquanto Sascha novamente prendia as pernas em torno dos seus quadris, sua boca movendo-se para a garganta dele.

Sim, sua companheira sabia exatamente como ele gostava de ser tocado. Assim como ele conhecia cada fraqueza sensual dela.

Pressionando-a mais fortemente na cama, ele deslizou uma mão sob a camiseta dela para segurar o peso exuberante de seu seio. Sua pantera grunhiu em seu peito, cheia de orgulho primitivo que ela fosse sua.

Um pequeno grunhido de resposta soou do quarto.

Quebrando o beijo, os dois se viraram para olhar naquela direção. O rosnado veio novamente.

O corpo de Sascha começou a tremer enquanto seu rosto se enchia de riso.

— _Alguém _não está dormindo.

Eles esperaram em um silêncio esperançoso. Cinco segundos depois, assim que Lucas se aproximava da boca de Sascha novamente, Naya fez um som adorável que podia ser sua tentativa de vocalização mais gutural de uma pantera adulta. Continha impaciência, excitação e zero sonolência.

Baixando a cabeça para frente, Lucas beliscou a clavícula de Sascha. — Por que pensamos que ter um filhote era uma boa ideia?

Sascha riu novamente. — Ela provavelmente está com fome. Mesmo que não esteja, não acho que devemos ser rigorosos sobre o horário de dormir. Não hoje.

— Não, — Lucas concordou com um carinho de seu nariz contra o dela. — Hoje não. — Hoje seu bebê precisava de um pouco de cuidado e atenção.

Levantando-se, os dois foram para o berçário para descobrir uma pequena pantera negra tentando enfiar a cabeça através das grades do berço. Balançando a cabeça quando Naya congelou e lançou-lhe um olhar arregalado em inocência, Lucas pegou sua filha e segurou seu corpo preto-peludo contra seu peito nu.

O rosnado dele foi ecoado por um animado dela.

Lucas encostou o nariz no dela, o ato carinhoso de uma pantera com sua mal-comportada filhote. — Quer um pouco de comida, princesa?

Batendo a cabeça contra o queixo dele, Naya fez sons de impaciência.

— Entendi. Primeiro, quer ir para uma corrida na floresta. — Ele sabia que Naya não podia realmente correr. Ela mal podia andar sem cair. Mas esta noite ela queria ser uma pantera.

Naya arranhou-o com o pronunciamento, suas garras fazendo finos sulcos na pele dele.

Ele não a corrigiu desta vez; pais de changeling predadores tinham que trilhar uma linha cuidadosa entre ensinar os filhos a não usar garras contra seus companheiros e a usá-las ferozmente para se defender contra um inimigo. Em seu atual estado de espírito protetor, Lucas decidiu que sua filhote deveria aprender a parte feroz primeiro.

Seus companheiros mais velhos a ensinariam as regras do jogo em breve.

Colocando-a no chão, ele tirou sua calça jeans – para o suspiro de sua companheira e um sorriso dele – e se transformou. Então, antes que Naya pudesse escapar, usou seus dentes para pegá-la pelo seu pescoço. O corpinho dela ficou instintivamente mole em seu agarre enquanto ele caminhava para a porta da frente.

Sascha já havia aberto a porta, por isso ele foi direto para a varanda que tinha uma grade somente ao longo de um lado. Olhando para trás para ver sua companheira apertando os olhos bem fechados, ele bufou de riso e pulou. Ele aterrissou no chão da floresta com a graça do gato que era, sua filhote segura. Colocando Naya no chão, olhou para cima e rosnou para Sascha para deixá-la saber que estavam ilesos.

Ela olhou por cima da borda, uma mão em seu coração e seu cabelo caindo em volta do rosto. — Estou descendo, — ela disse em uma voz ofegante. — Não vão longe demais.

Ele e Naya mal se distanciaram um metro e Sascha já descera pela escada de corda para se juntar a eles. Todos os membros bambos e curiosidade selvagem, Naya estava distraída por mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele a observou com a paciência de um pai, dando-lhe elogios quando fazia algo inteligente, ajudando-a a ficar em pé quando caía.

A noite estava fria e calma em torno de sua pequena família, as estrelas no céu uma colcha de brilho, e quando Sascha se ajoelhou ao lado dele, sua mão nas costas dele enquanto observavam Naya tentando perseguir vagalumes, o coração dele sentiu-se grande demais para permanecer dentro do peito.

Por esta mulher, por esta criança, por essa matilha, ele faria qualquer coisa. A Trindade não o derrotaria.

Nem a Coorporação.

**C**apítulo 11

Kaleb não ficou surpreso quando, tarde da noite, Ivy Jane Zen pediu que ele mostrasse para ela os novos danos perigosamente sutis na PsyNet. A presidente do Grupo Empático provou ter aço debaixo do seu suave exterior. Ele _estava _surpreso por ela aparecer na Net sem escolta Arrow.

_Onde está Vasic? _O teleportador era o marido de Ivy e segundo no comando do esquadrão.

Ivy respondeu sua pergunta não formulada em vez do que ele perguntou.

_Sou empática, Kaleb. Sei exatamente o quanto você ama Sahara._

E Sahara chamava os Es de amigos. Assim, Kaleb nunca tocaria um fio de cabelo na cabeça deles, a menos que se transformassem em ameaça para a mulher que era seu coração. Então, é claro, os aniquilaria em pedaços sangrentos.

Kaleb não gostava de ser tão transparente. A escuridão girou dentro dele numa posição agressiva, muito utilizada para combater o inimigo, até mesmo os facilmente confiáveis. _Rompendo escudos, Senhora Presidente?_

A resposta de Ivy foi risos. _Não foi preciso. Vi vocês dois juntos, lembra? Você olha para ela como... Como se ela fosse um raro e belo presente_. — Sua voz mental ficou mais suave. _Para valorizar, proteger. Eu sei, porque vejo o mesmo nos olhos de Vasic quando ele olha para mim._

No mundo físico, de pé no convés de sua casa, Kaleb levantou uma sobrancelha. _Vasic sabe que está aqui sozinha?_

_Sahara sabe que está acasalada a um Neanderthal superprotetor?_

Os lábios de Kaleb curvaram-se. A resposta afiada de Ivy estava tão perto da que Sahara poderia ter dito em circunstâncias semelhantes. _Está pronta? Escudos levantados? _— Ele podia não apreciar a forma como certos Es eram tão

bons em ver através da pele de um homem, mas não deixava nenhum dano chegar a eles.

Sem os Es, a Net estaria morta e Sahara precisava da Net para respirar, para viver.

_Sim._

_Encontre-me nestas coordenadas na PsyNet. _Ele já estava naquela escura e doente localização desprovida de outras mentes Psy, seus escudos tão eficazes que teve que alertar Ivy de sua presença antes que ela pudesse avistá-lo.

Sua própria presença psíquica mantinha faíscas de cores despercebidas em qualquer mente, exceto para aqueles de Designação E.

Kaleb experimentou a dura crueldade do Silêncio, em primeira mão, mas até mesmo ele teve dificuldade em imaginar a extensão brutal do condicionamento que cada E deve ter sofrido até ser completamente sufocado.

Para Kaleb, o fato dos Es terem sobrevivido provava uma resistência mental sem paralelo em qualquer outra designação na Net. _Já pensou em trabalhar para uma das empresas? _Ele perguntou à Ivy quando ela se moveu para examinar a seção morta e desintegrando-se.

_Por quê? Procurando por uma nova contratação?_

Kaleb já tinha dois Es em sua equipe. Como tal, estava muito à frente da curva – os Es eram tão requisitados que até mesmo aqueles mais adequados para o trabalho corporativo estavam sendo solicitados para assumir trabalho pesado na Honeycomb.

_Convidados, _não ordenados.

Essa era a diferença entre o Grupo Empático e muitas das outras organizações na PsyNet. Foi assim que tiveram o apoio do Esquadrão Arrow ou ninguém levaria seus pedidos não-empáticos a sério. Cem anos de silêncio ensinaram os Psys que apenas os cruéis e os sangues-frios sobreviviam.

Kaleb acreditava na mesma coisa até que encontrou Sahara novamente. A mulher por quem extinguiria o mundo – exceto se ela pedisse para ele salvá-lo – ela não se perdeu, apesar do horror que sobreviveu. Ela saiu disso com sua alma e seu espírito intacto, ainda era a mesma generosa Sahara que estendeu pela primeira vez a mão da amizade em direção a um menino que conhecia apenas dor e isolamento.

Se existia um osso cruel no corpo dela, ainda não havia encontrado.

Então vieram os empáticos. Kaleb viu aquelas faíscas empáticas de cor, começou a compreender a força mental que deve ter tomado um E para não quebrar, apesar de estar num domínio psíquico por décadas. Ele sabia o que era ser controlado, ter essa coleira puxada até que não conseguisse respirar.

Aqueles que subestimavam os Es, um dia teriam uma surpresa muito desagradável.

_Achei que poderia estar cansada de política a essa altura, _ele disse a Ivy. _Posso oferecer um pacote de remuneração que a deixará imediatamente num percentual superior de assalariados no mundo, e trabalharia num ambiente muito menos estressante._

_Você é muito bom, _ela disse com aberta diversão, _mas me ajustei na minha posição no Grupo Empático._

Apesar de sua oferta, Kaleb pensara muito; Ivy Jane Zen começou sem saber se poderia conduzir, mas atualmente, era uma força a ser reconhecida. _A oferta está aberta a qualquer um alto-Gradiente que queira um emprego mais regular, das nove às cinco._

Enquanto a Honeycomb precisava de todos os Es na Net, tornou-se claro que nem todos os Es podiam suportar a pressão. Alguns Es permaneciam úteis em outras capacidades, nomeadamente em profissões médicas especializadas e empresas que queriam uma vantagem sobre seus concorrentes durante as negociações. Empáticos éticos podiam não permitir escaneamento ativo sem a permissão do indivíduo que estava sendo escaneado, mas como changelings pegavam aromas sem tentar, Es pegavam as correntes emocionais em qualquer situação.

Mesmo no modo _passivo_, inclinavam a balança a favor dos seus empregadores.

Ivy ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo conforme se concentrava na seção problemática da Net, mas quando falou, sua resposta foi inesperada. _Vou manter isso em mente. Não recomendaria postos de trabalho na maioria das empresas para meu povo, mas você... Sim. _Como se adivinhando sua surpresa, ela disse, _Por causa de Sahara. Ela nunca o deixaria maltratar um E._

Mais uma vez, Kaleb não estava certo se gostava de ser de qualquer forma previsível. _Sahara_, ele falou telepaticamente para mulher que segurava seu coração em suas mãos desde o dia em que se encontraram, _por favor, pare de me fazer parecer _legal _ou de confiança. Especialmente para aqueles de Designação E._

O riso de Sahara era luz na escuridão, um brilho que englobava os cantos mais retorcidos de sua alma. _Sem chance disso acontecer_. Debaixo do brilhante céu noturno, nos arredores de Moscou, ela saiu da casa para envolver os braços ao redor dele por trás. _Os Es sabem exatamente quão perigoso você é _– _mas também sabem que você e suas habilidades estão do lado deles._

_Estou apenas de um lado_. Ele fechou uma de suas mãos sobre a dela. O

s_eu._

_Cuidará dos meus amigos, não vai, Kaleb? Pare de pedir tanto._

_Eu também te amo._

Seus lábios se curvaram ligeiramente quando ele voltou sua atenção para a

PsyNet, e Sahara voltou para dentro da casa – depois de um beijo em suas costas que fez sua alma agredida enrolar-se de prazer. _O que vê? _Ele perguntou a Ivy.

_O desgaste é novo, mas a doença em si não é tão ruim quanto era no pré- Honeycomb, _ela murmurou. _Naquela época, a PsyNet estava literalmente apodrecendo pedaço por pedaço, como se tivesse gangrena._

Kaleb esperou.

_O Honeycomb não é visível aqui, _Ivy continuou depois de uma pequena pausa, _mas está presente para os meus sentidos empáticos. Este fino líquido de fios emocionais é tudo o que impede esta seção de entrar em colapso. _Ela indicou a escuridão sem vida na frente deles.

_Mas? _Kaleb podia não ser um E, mas passou a vida inteira aprendendo a ler as pessoas. Primeiramente para que pudesse prever os movimentos do psicopata que governou sua infância, e depois porque percebeu que conhecer as pessoas era conhecer seus segredos. E segredos significavam poder.

_A desintegração abaixo da superfície? _Disse Ivy. _Está corroendo a base sobre a qual o Honeycomb fica, e com cada segmento desgastado, o peso da secção morta fica mais pesada. Fino como está aqui, os laços do Honeycomb poderiam simplesmente partir e se elas partirem..._

Kaleb fez uma varredura da área. A seção podre estava despovoada, mas havia mentes ancoradas a curta distância da escuridão. Se entrasse em colapso, levaria centenas, talvez milhares dessas mentes, como uma banheira de hidromassagem sugando tudo ao seu redor. _Quer que eu mova essas mentes? _Kaleb não podia fazer isso sozinho, mas a NetMind poderia fazer alguns ajustes.

_Não. _A voz de Ivy mantinha uma consciência do risco de sua decisão, das vidas que estavam em jogo. _Se forem embora, levam a parte deles do Honeycomb com eles. Não haveria efetivamente nada segurando esta secção da Net no lugar _– _isso pode criar um desgaste tão grande que poderia causar uma catastrófica reação em cadeia._

Extinguindo as mentes que queriam salvar.

_Vou colocar parte da minha consciência para monitorar esta área. _Era uma tarefa que Kaleb teria normalmente dada à NetMind, mas começava a ter a suspeita perturbadora que, conforme a Net se desgastava, assim seria com a neosentiência encarregada disto.

Os sinais estavam lá por um longo tempo, se ele pensasse nisso. Lapsos de concentração, perda ou sumiço de pedaços de dados, uma nítida falta de crescimento desde que Kaleb era uma criança. Sim, a neosentiência crescia num ritmo glacial em comparação com uma mente Psy, mas não havia demonstrado desenvolvimento em mais de duas décadas.

Na verdade, parecia regredir, para um estado ainda mais infantil.

A única razão para que Kaleb não houvesse notado antes foi porque estava distraído pelo potencial violento da DarkMind. Embora nunca tivesse diferenciado entre sua aceitação das gêmeas neosensitivas, a manipulação da DarkMind sempre necessitou de mais atenção.

Inadvertidamente escondendo a degeneração sutil das gêmeas**.**

Kaleb considerou compartilhar essa suspeita com Ivy, tomou a decisão de que os Es já estavam sobrecarregados. Mais uma preocupação poderia prescrever um colapso fatal. _Isso a alertará se o risco de falha total da Net neste local atingir setenta e cinco por cento. _Nesse ponto, o risco de não mover as mentes ultrapassariam o perigo de um possível colapso e reação em cadeia.

A atenção de Ivy permaneceu nele. _Pode manter essa monitorização a longo prazo sem ariscar a si próprio?_

_Sensitivos. São perigosos para si mesmos, acima de tudo, com sua preocupação com os outros._

_Sim, _ele disse no mesmo instante que o pensamento passou por sua cabeça. Como um duplo cardeal, o único na Net, Kaleb tinha as melhores habilidades psíquicas que sua mente aprendeu a utilizar sem derreter no processo. Um programa de monitoramento único que nem sequer se registrava conforme usava seu medidor psíquico interno. Não quando ele poderia causar um terremoto

cataclísmico sem chegar perto de queimar.

Kaleb olhou para a seção morta novamente. _Isso é tudo que vê?_

_Fios partidos, _ela murmurou. _Bordas desgastadas. Como um pedaço de tecido natural se partindo, fio por fio._

_Se foi a ausência de empáticos ativos que causaram o dano, a desintegração não faz sentido. _Não com tantos Es conscientes agora. Kaleb podia ver faíscas de cabeças coloridas dentro da podridão, sendo absorvidos por ela.

_É como... Como se algo estivesse agindo contra nós e é mais forte. _Ivy fez um som de frustração antes de sua presença mental congelar no lugar. _A NetMind, eu senti._

Kaleb também sentiu e desta vez, as neosentiência passaram uma imagem que era impossível interpretar mal. _A estrutura da Honeycomb, mas com aproximadamente a cada terceiro hexágono ausente, _disse ele para o benefício de Ivy Jane, sem certeza de que a NetMind havia falado com os dois.

_Estamos esquecendo um componente vital, _Ivy sussurrou. _Sem isso, a Net nunca será completa. _Uma pausa. _Outra designação perdida?_

Kaleb sacudiu a cabeça no plano físico. _Impossível. Tenho acesso a dados ultrassecretos de antes da queda do Silêncio. Nenhuma outra designação foi enterrada como os Es foram enterrados._

_Quando peço esclarecimentos a NetMind, tudo que tenho é uma cascata de emoções _– _perda, dor fragilidade. _Lágrimas encheram a voz psíquica de Ivy. _É muita dor, Kaleb. Assim como a DarkMind._

Kaleb pensou no momento logo após o despertar dos Es e da criação da Honeycomb. A NetMind era uma esperança maravilhosa, o riso alegre em sua mente. _Elas perderam a esperança, _ele se encontrou dizendo, embora não fosse um especialista em emoção.

A resposta de Ivy era grossa com tristeza. _Sim, você está certo. A NetMind se segurou por tanto tempo, escondeu os Es, nos protegeu, mas agora percebemos que não podemos parar a dor. Não totalmente._

E sem a NetMind, a DarkMind não poderia existir.

Abrindo os sentidos, Kaleb alcançou as gêmeas neosensitivas, perguntou o que estava faltando, o que precisavam. As emoções que voltaram foram de uma perda surpreendente, imagem após imagem de um corpo com órgãos arrancados por mãos indiferentes, deixando o paciente sangrando e quase morto.

_Quando? _Caleb perguntou, usando um calendário virtual e um relógio com vinte e quatro números nele.

As páginas do calendário começaram retroceder numa velocidade desumana enquanto os ponteiros do relógio giravam para trás, mais e mais e mais.

Todos pararam num minuto após a meia-noite do ano de 1979. O alvorecer do Silêncio.

**C**apítulo 12

Duas horas após a investigação de Ivy sobre a fraqueza estranha e mortal na Net, Aden Kai, chefe do Esquadrão Arrow, estava num escritório inundado de luz do sol presente neste lado do mundo, e ouviu seu relatório, então ofereceu qualquer assistência que ele ou seu time pudessem proporcionar. Enquanto falava, sabia que havia pouco que os Arrows poderiam fazer a não ser proteger os Es, numa tentativa de corrigir rapidamente qualquer corte no tecido psíquico que mantinha milhões vivos.

Este era um campo de batalha que simplesmente não tinham as armas

certas.

Quando terminou a ligação com Ivy, considerou os outros itens na sua

agenda. O Acordo Trino estava no topo, a situação Ming era uma questão séria que poderia causar a violência no mundo real se não fosse tratada corretamente. Havia também o caso de Leila Savea, um dos membros desaparecidos do Blacksea.

Miane Leveque havia atualizado Zaira diretamente sobre a mensagem da bióloga marinha sequestrada; a comandante de Aden e a alfa do Blacksea estavam começando uma amizade, as duas mulheres, cada uma tão perigosa quanto a outra. O fato de Zaira e Vasic terem trazido três pessoas desaparecidas de Maine para casa também fizera a alfa do Blacksea muito mais propensa a confiar no esquadrão.

— Você entende o que é valorizar a vida de uma criança, — ela disse a Aden uma vez, seus olhos tão negros como a noite, em vez do avelã claro que estava acostumado a ver. — Isso nos dá uma base comum em que nos apoiar.

Aden já calculava como o esquadrão poderia ajudar na recuperação da mulher do Blacksea, não por Leila Savea ser uma inocente. Aden não podia pensar com o coração; precisava pensar primeiramente no bem-estar de seus Arrows, sua

estratégia a longo prazo. O Esquadrão precisava continuar construindo relacionamentos com outros grupos fortes. Tais relações manteriam os seus vulneráveis vivos se o mundo se voltasse contra os predadores mais perigosos no meio deles.

Com esse pensamento em mente, enviou um alerta atualizado sobre a situação do Blacksea aos seus homens e mulheres, e fez uma chamada para Lucas Hunter. — Lucas, — disse ele quando o alfa atendeu no que parecia ser um dispositivo com a tela pequena, a vista atrás dele era de maciças toras de madeira.

A luz do sol tornava difícil ver o rosto de Lucas.

— Recebi sua nota. — Nela, o alfa leopardo havia sugerido que enviassem um simples voto sobre a situação Ming a todos aqueles que já assinaram o acordo.

O resultado poderia decidir o futuro da Trindade.

— Você concorda? — Os ombros de Lucas moveram-se sob sua camisa preta conforme ele mudava para um local mais sombreado. A garra marcada no lado direito do seu rosto entrou num repentino foco nítido.

— Sim, — Aden disse em resposta à pergunta do alfa. — Não podemos avançar enquanto Ming está tentando envenenar a Trindade.

— Cuidarei de conseguir o voto. — Os olhos do macho leopardo brilhavam num verde tão feroz que Aden sabia que não estava mais olhando para a parte humana de Lucas, não importa a pele que usava. — Seu povo pegou mais alguma coisa sobre Naya?

— Não, mas é possível que alguns dados que acabei de receber estejam relacionados, — disse Aden. — Uma parte não identificada procurava uma equipe de mercenários de cinco semanas a um mês atrás. A ação era ou é suposta ser em San Francisco.

Lucas rosnou, mas conseguiu manter a voz civilizada, conforme disse, — Obrigado, Aden.

— Vou atualizá-lo imediatamente se descobrir quem aceitou a oferta.

Claramente furioso com as implicações da informação que o povo de Aden descobrira, o alfa DarkRiver concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Novamente sozinho em seu escritório, Aden considerou a Trindade. Foi ideia dele, e embora ainda acreditasse profundamente no acordo, estava se tornando

óbvio que as divisões no mundo eram muito profundas para que isso fosse uma viagem tranquila.

_Pode levar um cavalo à água, mas não pode obrigá-lo a beber. Ainda que esteja morrendo de sede. Não quando prefere brigar com a zebra do outro lado._

Zara escutou um humano dizer enquanto estava encarregada em Veneza, murmurou isso para Aden uma noite, e acrescentou sua própria energética parte final. No entanto, apesar de seu desprezo por aqueles que estavam causando problemas, ela se manteve defendendo-os firmemente. — Você consegue, Aden, — ela disse a ele duas noites atrás, a escuridão de seus olhos de meia-noite olhando para os seus quando se levantava sobre um cotovelo ao lado dele. — Você sempre consegue o que coloca em sua mente – ainda que leve anos.

Um súbito sorriso tenso apareceu no rosto de sua comandante mais letal, à luz da lâmpada jogando um brilho quente na pele lisa, de um tom em algum lugar entre creme e marrom ensolarados, a cor lindamente mutável; tudo dependia da estação e da força do sol. — Olhe para mim. Levou décadas, mas agora estou aqui, nua em sua cama. Qualquer um que aposta contra Aden Kai é um grande idiota, como os cavalos.

Suas bochechas vincaram com a lembrança de suas palavras agressivas, Aden deixou seu escritório e saiu para a paisagem iluminada pelo sol. O Vale, como o esquadrão chamava este pedaço de terra isolado, aninhado entre os picos escarpados de dois pares de montanhas, já não era tão estéril ou espartano como fora uma vez. Cabanas foram construídas recentemente, estavam em pequenos grupos, enquanto caminhos circulavam suavemente dentro e ao redor dessas casas e em todo o Vale.

Mas, embora os jardins recém-plantados estivessem floridos e o sol brilhante, não ouvia vozes infantis, não viu jovens Arrows na área de brincadeiras. Um olhar para o relógio confirmou que estavam atualmente nas aulas da tarde.

Pessoas de fora viam a grade de ensino dos Arrow e as declaravam demasiado restritivas, com pouco espaço para a inovação, mas essas pessoas de fora não entendiam que quando uma criança podia explodir a mente de outra com uma simples birra passageira, ele ou ela precisava de paredes, _queriam _segurança e previsibilidade.

Por mais paradoxal que fosse, essas fronteiras deixavam a criança se sentir mais livre.

As restrições facilitariam porque cada criança se tornava cada vez mais autossuficiente em termos de controlar suas habilidades. Esse passo já havia sido autorizado e implementado para os adolescentes que via estudando numa área verde do lado de fora quando andou ao redor. Porque enquanto a estrutura era importante, também era a capacidade de tomar decisões independentes e a capacidade de pensar de forma criativa.

Estas crianças não seriam forçadas a um caminho como Aden e seus irmãos foram forçados, contudo muitos acabariam trabalhando nas sombras encharcadas de sangue.

Era uma verdade obscura para as crianças nascidas com poderes psíquicos violentos.

Silêncio ou não, contanto que os da raça Psy estivessem estabelecidos com suas mentes, a PsyNet precisaria dos caçadores, os que mantinham os inocentes seguros. Como todo poder, poderes psíquicos tinham outro lado. Changelings poderiam se tornar ferozes. Psy poderiam ficar mortalmente insanos.

Não era inevitável ser um caçador solitário na escuridão. Cada Arrow tinha uma casa aqui, tinha família. Até mesmo o mais quebrado.

— Aden.

Parando para falar com os adolescentes quando hesitantemente chamaram seu nome, Aden ouviu seus comentários sobre a aprendizagem cooperativa conforme o sol aquecia suas costas através do preto da camisa que usava no lugar de seu uniforme Arrow. — Vou deixá-los com seu trabalho, — disse ele depois de dez minutos. — Não se esqueça de que seu grupo está supervisionando os de cincos anos esta tarde.

Foi Remi, alfa dos leopardos Rainfire, quem sugeriu que Aden utilizasse os adolescentes para cuidar dos mais jovens da equipe. Era como a matilha changeling trabalhava, as crianças mais velhas muitas vezes eram encarregadas dos mais jovens – o arranjo construía laços em todas as idades, borrando as fronteiras que tantas vezes mantiveram os Arrows isolados em caixas definidas.

O mesmo se aplicava ao contato entre crianças e idosos.

Os pais de Aden eram tecnicamente mais velhos, mas ele não podia ver Marjorie Kai ou Naoshi Ayze interagindo com os jovens sem causar danos irreparáveis aos seus corações moles. Yuri, embora fosse dois anos mais jovem que seus quarenta e sete anos, provava ser um melhor mentor a esse respeito. Aden não esperava isso do isolado Arrow, que viveu mais de quatro décadas em silêncio, mas Yuri provara ter paciência infinita ao ensinar uma criança.

E talvez, apenas talvez, as crianças estivessem ensinando Yuri também.

A verdade é que após o suicídio de Edward, Aden ficou preocupado com muitos dos Arrows sêniores, incluindo o homem que era uma das pessoas de maior confiança de Zaira. Ele sabia que Yuri lutara com a queda do silêncio, sem saber onde se encaixaria neste novo mundo. Ontem, no entanto, Aden acabou tendo uma visão inesperada: Yuri sentado numa mesa ao ar livre com Carolina em pé no banco ao lado dele, a mão de seis anos de idade no ombro dele e seu cabelo loiro claro amarrado conforme ela olhava fixamente para a caixa que ele reparava.

Sua concentração estava feroz, sua testa enrugada. — Posso fazer isso, Yuri, — ela disse. — Eu posso. Por favor, eu posso tentar?

Era impossível que tal cenário tivesse ocorrido antes da queda do silêncio, mas se tivesse, Yuri teria agido pela sua formação e pedido que a criança se afastasse pela razão lógica que Carolina ainda não tinha a destreza braçal para concluir o delicado reparo. Mas ontem, Yuri deu para a menina de seis anos a pequena ferramenta laser, e segurou a mão macia dela firmemente com a sua cicatrizada e grossa enquanto _ela _fazia os reparos.

A expressão dele nunca se alterou, mas o fato de ter ficado lá no sol, alimentando a confiança de uma criança pequena... Isso dizia muito.

_Um único ato de bondade pode mudar uma vida._

Zaira disse isso para mais de um Arrow, e isso lentamente se tornou um lema não-oficial entre os adultos. Quando um Arrow que nunca experimentou afeto dos pais – a grande maioria do esquadrão – não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir a necessidade de uma criança, emitiam o que parecia ser a melhor resposta, mesmo que a resposta fosse contra a sua formação. Aden achava que Zaira não percebia o impacto impressionante de suas palavras – os adultos Arrows estavam estruturando-se, especialmente nesse estranho novo território que tentavam navegar, esta família que estavam construindo.

Música sussurrou com o vento, levada até ele através das janelas abertas de uma sala de aula, a arte de qualquer tipo, um presente que havia retornado aos Psys após mais de cem anos. O século do Silêncio significava que não havia professores. Os seres humanos e changelings tinham, mas o esquadrão nunca iria permitir qualquer um que não conhecessem dentro do Vale.

Assim, as crianças aprendiam com lições gravadas.

Pelos sons que Aden podia ouvir, no momento estavam entusiasmados, só não em sintonia. Sorrindo profundamente, foi à procura de Vasic e Zaira. As pessoas mais importantes na sua vida estavam no Vale nesta manhã, e não estava surpreso de encontrá-los juntos. Sua companheira e seu melhor amigo nem sempre foram amigos, mas atualmente muitas vezes encurralavam Aden quando acreditavam que ele precisava de uma pausa.

Hoje, no entanto, discutiam sobre um problemático adolescente telecinético que precisava de ajuda de um tipo que apenas um adulto Tk estava qualificado a oferecer. — Stefan, — Zaira disse a Aden quando ele colocou seu corpo tocando o dela. — Acha que ele tem tempo para assumir um estagiário?

— Não falo com ele há mais de duas semanas, — Aden disse, concordando com sua escolha de mentor. Stefan poderia ter sido chamado de _defeituoso _durante o treinamento e excluído do esquadrão, mas os Arrows o consideram um dos seus.

— Vasic? Será que a carga atual de Stefan em Alaris o permite ter tempo para lidar com um estagiário? — A última noticia que ouviu, a estação de águas profundas estava no meio de uma remodelação.

Vasic flexionou os dedos de seu mais novo braço protético, como se o testando, a pele do aparelho brilhava obsidiana combinando perfeitamente com seu uniforme Arrow. — Não tenho certeza, mas vou vê-lo nesta semana para uma sessão de treinamento telecinético. Vou perguntar.

Um teletransportador nascido, Vasic poderia ir para a estação de águas profundas sem problema. Para ele, não era diferente de se teletransportar para outro país. Não havia qualquer problema com mudança na pressão do ar também, uma vez que a pressão no interior de Alaris era idêntica a superfície. Não que isso tenha incomodado Vasic, entretanto.

Ao contrário de todos no planeta, aqueles capazes de se teletransportar em toda aquela vasta distância, ele não sofria efeitos negativos de uma mudança

repentina na pressão do ar. Os investigadores lutaram com esse pequeno truque desde a primeira vez que um teletransportador descobriu o que podia fazer, cortesia de uma emergência de mergulho.

— Veja se pode julgar seu estado mental, — disse Aden. — Ele pode não estar sozinho, mas ainda está preso debaixo de toneladas de água diariamente. — Ele sempre achou estranha a escolha de trabalho de Stefan, dada a _falha _psicológica que tirou o outro homem do programa de formação do esquadrão.

— Sabe que ele é tão estável como uma rocha, tem sido há anos. — O sorriso de Vasic era mais sugestão de um verdadeiro. — Pelo menos ele pode finalmente compartilhar abertamente o motivo.

Aden não podia discutir com qualquer parte da declaração de Vasic. — Verifique de qualquer maneira, pergunte se está feliz em permanecer em Alaris. — A queda do Silêncio mudou tudo; não havia razão para Stefan ficar debaixo d'água se não quisesse estar lá.

— Eu vou.

Acenando para a prótese de seu amigo, Aden disse, — Eu poderia jurar que vi você usando uma prótese com um acabamento metálico ontem.

— Eu estava, — Vasic confirmou. — Mas aquela é a peça que Samuel usa para avaliar vários componentes. Esta, — ele flexionou a mão de obsidiana novamente, — é sua criação mais recente.

— Mais eficaz que a anterior? — O talentoso cientista ficou profundamente envergonhado quando a última prótese entrou em curto com faíscas, o pulso caindo longe do antebraço.

— Oh, é muito eficaz, — Zaira disse; um divertimento cortante em seu tom.

— Mostre a ele, Vasic.

Vasic olhou ao redor antes de caminhar para pegar um galho. Sua mão o envolveu. Poeira flutuou no ar.

— Veja, muito eficaz. — O comentário de Zaira estava mortalmente sério sobre a superfície. — Mas não tão útil se Vasic quiser pegar o cabelo de Ivy ou abraçá-la – ou pegar um copo para tomar uma bebida.

Vasic fechou a mão protética em torno de uma pedra. Teve o mesmo fim empoeirado que o galho. — Acho que esse aperto já provou ter apenas uma definição: _Esmagar tudo até a morte._

Seu amigo estava divertido também, Aden percebeu. — Rain ficará desapontado, — disse ele, quando Vasic começou a remover a prótese.

Flutuando-a cuidadosamente para o chão usando seu Tk, o teletransportador enrolou a manga de sua camisa com sua mão livre. — Samuel não vai desistir até que esteja morto ou acerte. A última vez que um protótipo falhou, ele puxou o cabelo dele até que ficou espetado em todas as direções, então declarou que era Ahab6 e minha prótese era sua baleia.

— Você definitivamente decidiu sobre uma prótese? — Aden não esperava isso. — Da última vez que conversamos estava propenso a isso.

— Não preciso de uma, — Vasic admitiu. — Eu me adaptei. — A manga perfeitamente fixada acima, ele teleportou para longe a prótese defeituosa. — Mas Samuel salvou minha vida, e curiosamente, essa obsessão ajuda a mantê-lo ancorado. Ele geralmente requer apenas três ou quatro horas do meu tempo por mês – é um pequeno pagamento pela vida que me deu.

— Ele percebe que você não quer um substituto para seu braço biológico?

— Zaira colocou as mãos nos quadris, claramente irritada em nome de um homem que ela ignorara durante a maior parte de sua vida. — E se ele for bem-sucedido, então o que? Ficará preso com isso.

A resposta de Vasic tinha um humor inesperado. — Estou certo de que Samuel não se importa se eu realmente usar a prótese. Conseguir uma prótese que funcione com meus sistemas danificados é sua baleia. Uma vez que consiga isso, vou cair fora de seu radar e ele encontrará uma nova obsessão.

Aden estava de pleno acordo: Vasic era um enigma a ser resolvido por Samuel Rain. Isso não significava que Aden não protegeria o homem pelo resto de sua vida. Gênio louco ou não, Rain salvou a vida do melhor amigo de Aden. Essa era uma dívida que nunca poderia ser reembolsada. — A situação Blacksea, — ele disse no silêncio complacente entre os três. — Não há novos dados sobre a bióloga marinha sequestrada de nossas fontes. Changelings dizem o mesmo.

Vendo o corpo de Zaira tenso a ponto de tremer, ele colocou a mão em sua parte lombar. Era uma lembrança silenciosa que ela não era mais uma criança

6 Menção ao livro Moby Dicky, onde Ahab é o capitão que teve a perna arrancada pela baleia.

numa gaiola, que estava com seu amante e seu amigo debaixo de um céu iluminado pelo sol. Livre.

Um olhar escuro de sua comandante mortal antes dela respirar fundo, e ele sentiu os músculos começarem a relaxar.

— Suponho que não teve sucesso em bloquear o símbolo Canadian Cheap Electric? — Ele disse a Vasic.

O outro homem balançou a cabeça. — Judd estava certo. Há muitos resultados idênticos no logotipo da CCE e não posso me concentrar no rosto de Leila por causa dos danos da cicatriz. — O cinza inverno de seus olhos virou um frio ártico.

— Zaira tem uma ideia sobre isso, — disse Aden ao seu melhor amigo. — Consiga toda a informação com ela.

Um aceno imediato de Vasic. Embora o teletransportador não fosse ciente dos detalhes da infância de Zaira, esteve com ela durante o último resgate, compreendia sua fome para libertar a presa.

— A Trindade, — disse Vasic quando os sons chegaram até eles da outra parte do Vale, onde aparentemente uma aula de artes marciais estava em andamento. — Se mantendo?

— Frágil. Há muita divisão histórica na mistura.

— Uma reunião de cúpula seria útil. — Vasic se agachou para acariciar um cãozinho branco que veio correndo a partir de suas aventuras em todo o Vale. Conforme ele acariciava, o anel de casamento que usava em seu dedo anelar direito captava a luz, criando uma faísca dourada. — Se não fosse o risco óbvio.

— Sim. — Zaira cruzou os braços e afastou os pés. — Geraria um alvo fácil para a Coorporação ou qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse querer tirar uma grande porcentagem das grandes potências do mundo.

Aden considerou as palavras de Vasic, pensou na avaliação de risco de Zaira, sentiu uma ideia germinar. — Usamos as táticas da Coorporação contra eles,

— disse ele. — Nenhuma grande cúpula central, mas pequenas centrais que introduzem as peças-chave em cada região e umas as outras.

— Limitar a propagação de informações sobre as reuniões, ao conseguir a coesão. — Vasic balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Em Veneza, — disse Zaira, os olhos levemente franzidos em pensamento,

— A Aliança Humana e eu tínhamos um acordo. Manter a paz. — Ela se inclinou para Rabbit, o cão de estimação, quando chegou mais perto, o rabo abanando rapidamente. — Simplesmente saber que seu vizinho está aberto ao diálogo poderia eliminar um grande número de problemas localizados.

— Começarei a testar a ideia, — Aden disse, então olhou para Vasic. — Como está Tavish? — De acordo com a decisão do esquadrão em colocar crianças Arrows em famílias com Arrows ativos, o jovem menino telecinético era agora parte da unidade familiar de Ivy e Vasic – uma unidade que incluía o cão que, no momento, estava deitado de costas, língua pendurada em êxtase e as pernas no ar enquanto Zaira esfregava a sua barriga.

— Adaptando-se ao pomar. — A voz de Vasic segurava uma profunda alegria tranquila quando falou de sua casa. — Ele passa muito tempo com o avô.

Então, Aden pensou, a criança estava em boas mãos. Zie Zen – que, na verdade, era o bisavô de Vasic – tinha mais sabedoria nos seus ossos que a maioria das pessoas um dia teria, nem mesmo se vivessem duas vidas.

— Você pode ficar? — Zaira perguntou a Aden. — Nós poderíamos treinar.

Aden amava lançar sua inteligência e habilidades táticas contra Zaira, mas teve de sacudir a cabeça hoje. — Tenho uma reunião com Devraj Santos às cinco.

Os Esquecidos solicitaram a assistência do esquadrão para lidar com as novas habilidades psíquicas selvagens surgindo em seus filhos. Aden achava que a mudança começou muito antes, especificamente com a geração de Santos, mas o líder dos Esquecidos não contava nada sobre suas próprias habilidades.

No entanto, após sua conversa com Ivy, Aden tinha outra questão crítica para discutir com Dev. A rede psíquica dos Esquecidos era uma coisa viva e vibrante em comparação com a desintegração mortal puxando a PsyNet a partir das costuras. Era possível que o outro homem tivesse informações úteis para Aden que pudessem passar para o Es. — Pode me dar uma carona, — disse ele a Vasic,

— ou devo pedir a Nerida?

— Venho buscá-lo em três minutos. — Vasic levou Rabbit, deixando Aden e Zaira sozinhos.

Naquele ponto a mulher que era de Aden o arrastou para perto com um aperto em sua camiseta e começou a beijá-lo loucamente. _Você se tornou uma perita_

_nisso_, ele falou telepaticamente com ela quando suas células do cérebro começaram a funcionar novamente.

_Nós praticamos o suficiente_. Dentro de sua mente, ela era fogo negro. Na frente dele, era beijos de lábios inchados, um toque possessivo e fria determinação.

— Vou ver Miane mais tarde.

— Tenha cuidado. — Aden segurou seu rosto. Tão delicados eram seus ossos em contraste com a intensidade de sua vontade. — A Coorporação poder ter perdido, mas estão apenas hibernando, esperando por uma chance – e sabem como você é importante para mim.

— Também sabem que luto como um Berserker7. — O sorriso de Zaira era todo dentes. — Após o último assassino que matei, terão um sério problema de recrutamento procurando alguém para me caçar.

Aden pensou na gravação que viu de Zaira com a ponta de uma lâmina tocando os olhos do assassino. Ela estava controladamente fria na superfície enquanto lutava uma batalha primitiva em seu interior. Ela ganhou a batalha, não desistiu para a raiva que vivia dentro dela. E fez seu ponto: Não mexa com uma Arrow, especialmente se for uma Arrow pequena com seus cabelos escuros e olhos meia-noite e de caminhada perigosa.

— Tenha cuidado de qualquer maneira, — ele disse; seu coração ali para ela ver. — Eu preciso de você. — Zaira era dele, a única pessoa em todo o mundo que pertencia primeiro a ele.

_Aden_. Zaira tocou seus dedos nos lábios dele, o rubi em seu anel uma representação silenciosa da chama que vivia dentro dela. — Você também tenha cuidado. Ou vou te matar.

Aden sentiu o riso sacudir seus ombros. — Ordem escutada e compreendida, comandante.

— Bom. — Deslizando uma mão para sua nuca, Zaira o puxou para perto.

— Agora me beije novamente antes de Vasic retornar.

7 Guerreiros nórdicos ferozes que cultuavam Odin.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do Padre Xavier Perez 14 de fevereiro de 2074_

_Nina,_

_Já se passaram dez meses desde que os Psys vieram. Dez meses desde que vi você pular na água. Dez meses desde que prometi que estaria bem atrás de você._

_Eu não fui. Sinto muito, Nina. Lutei com eles, lutei para mantê-la segura, para impedi-los de saber para onde você havia ido. Não sou covarde, juro isso. Não estou vivo e escrevendo esta carta porque me escondi. Eu lutei, Nina. Lutei tanto._

_Eles me nocautearam, um a um com golpes telepáticos. Os corpos daqueles que amamos caíram sobre mim. Quando voltei à consciência, eles pesavam sobre mim... E soube que eles salvaram minha vida. Por causa do meu irmão mais novo e Jorge, os soldados perderam o fato de que eu ainda estava vivo, ainda tinha pulso. Eu vivo por causa deles._

_Mesmo assim, aqui eu me sento em um bar bebendo a minha vida, porque para que serve estar vivo quando estou sozinho; sem Deus, sem família, sem amigos, sem você? Eu faria qualquer coisa, lutaria contra qualquer um, se você estivesse aqui. Mas você se foi e abandonei a Deus por sua crueldade._

_Xavier_

**C**apítulo 13

Quarenta e oito horas depois que Aden primeiro disse à Lucas da possível ameaça à Naya, o DarkRiver atualizara todas as suas precauções de segurança sobre seus filhotes. A pantera dentro dele estava num clima muito mais calmo agora que sabia que sua filhote e todos os filhotes sob sua supervisão estavam bem protegidos, Lucas tinha muito mais paciência para lidar com a questionável estrutura que era a Trindade.

— Aden está se preparando para testar intimamente a _cúpula _da Trindade, isso agiria como apresentações entre vários grupos, — ele disse a Vaughn.

O sentinela DarkRiver estava esparramado numa cadeira do outro lado da mesa de Lucas do QG da matilha em Chinatown. Com o cabelo âmbar amarrado numa trança elegante em sua nuca e os olhos mais gato do que homem, o melhor amigo de Lucas não estava envolvido com a Trindade – política não era realmente o ponto forte de Vaughn, mas como todos os sentinelas de Lucas, era muito inteligente.

Lendo o memorando após Lucas virar a fina tela do computador em direção a ele, Vaughn balançou a cabeça. — Diga a ele para rejeitar a ideia de planejamento de cada uma destas reuniões antes da hora. Monte uma equipe confiável para despistar juntamente com uma ou duas horas de pré-aviso no máximo.

Lucas levantou uma sobrancelha. — Difícil reunir essas pessoas rapidamente.

— Então, leve mais tempo para fazer as ligações – mas se não há planos, então ninguém pode caçar os participantes enquanto um grupo.

Era a resposta de um predador.

— Você está certo. — Muito melhor, ele percebeu; melhor ir devagar do que se apressar e dar ao inimigo ter exatamente o que queria.

— Meu trabalho aqui está feito. — Vaughn se levantou com uma graça felina, um sorriso em seus olhos que se tornaram cada vez menos raro nos anos desde que encontrara sua companheira F-Psy. Antes disso, Vaughn era um solitário, mesmo no meio de uma matilha. Um amigo leal, um sentinela de confiança, mas sempre se mantendo um pouco afastado.

Parte disso era sua natureza jaguar, mas parte disso era o eco de uma dor queimando a alma.

— Olá, Srta. Naya, — o jaguar disse agora, descendo para pegar o pequeno filhote que correu para dentro da sala.

A pantera de Lucas rosnou em boas-vindas dentro dele.

Na verdade, a corrida do seu filhote era mais _tentativa de fuga_, mas estava tão animada em ser capaz de trocar as formas que fazia isso a cada chance que tinha. Desnecessário dizer que mantê-la dentro da roupa tornou-se uma proposta fracassada. Ainda bem que changelings estavam acostumados a bebês nus tumultuando alegremente ao redor.

Este bebê estava no berçário ao lado, devia ter escapado pela porta de conexão para os escritórios. Não que alguém se esforçasse muito em segurar os filhotes. A única vez que a porta estava trancada era quando estavam em reuniões com parceiros de negócios que não eram confiáveis o suficiente para os DarkRiver estarem despreocupados com seus filhos.

Confiança empresarial era um animal muito diferente da confiança que vinha com sendo da família.

Permitindo que Vaughn a segurasse contra seu peito com uma mão capaz, Naya ronronou. Ela adorava o jaguar.

— Cuidado. — O coração de Lucas doía ao ouvir o som da felicidade de seu

filhote.

Vaughn riu, usando um dedo para esfregar o topo da cabeça de Naya. —

Vou para casa para uma corrida antes de me encontrar com Faith.

Naya rugiu ou tentou. Saiu mais um ruído de gatinha.

Sorrindo, Lucas traduziu. — Acho que ela quer ir. Mas você não fará muito correndo com ela.

Os olhos de Vaughn capturaram os seu, uma sombra quase dourada. — Tudo bem se eu levá-la? Estou com o jetcycle, mas posso mudar para um SUV.

Lutando contra seus instintos superprotetores, Lucas disse, — Ela ama motocicletas. — Vaughn era um motorista habilidoso, e a facilidade que manobrava a moto daria-lhe uma vantagem se alguém tentasse seguir Vaughn e Naya com o objetivo de fazer mal.

Lucas não roubaria a alegria de sua filha em nome de mantê-la segura.

— Sim, — Vaughn concordou. — Ela é um pequeno demônio da velocidade.

— Ele colocou Naya em seu ombro, onde ela enrolou-se como se fosse ficar para sempre, envolvendo seu rabo ao redor do pescoço dele para ancorar-se. — Vou correr em forma humana, segurá-la quando ela cansar. Mande-me mensagem quando e onde quer que eu a deixe. — Ele puxou de brincadeira o rabo de Naya.

— Vamos, senhorita Naya. Vamos correr. Mas primeiro vamos assinar que você saiu do berçário para que os professores não se preocupem.

Naya rosnou e fez ruídos de bye-bye para Lucas quando Vaughn saiu pela porta. Lucas confiava em seu amigo incondicionalmente. No entanto, ainda tinha o desejo de jogá-la para cima e segurá-la em seus braços.

Foi preciso dentes rangendo de vontade para lutar contra o desejo primitivo.

Ela estava segura. Vaughn era um changeling predador letal. Ele lutaria até a morte para protegê-la... E era bom para o jaguar dele abrir o coração para um pequeno membro impotente da matilha. Lucas esperava que o obstinado amor de Naya por Vaughn ajudasse o outro homem a curar-se da perda cambaleante que o devastara quando criança.

O telefone de Lucas tocou.

Olhando para longe da porta através da qual Vaughn e Naya desapareceram, ele atendeu para encontrar sua companheira na outra extremidade. É claro que ela pegou sua luta silenciosa contra instintos formados quando era um menino indefeso para proteger seus pais de um ataque mortal. Ele foi torturado, também, mas Lucas poderia suportar isso. Observar seus pais morrerem diante dele havia marcado sua psique de uma forma permanente.

Sascha entendeu os impulsos competidores brutais dentro dele.

— Estou bem, — ele disse a ela. — Vaughn levará Naya para casa. Onde quer que a deixe?

— No aerie. Voltarei na hora que ele realmente a trouxer. — Um sorriso na voz de Sascha. — Sabe que ele a sequestra por horas e ela é uma sequestrada muito feliz.

— Ele permite que ela pinte a dedo as paredes de sua toca, é por isso. — O filhote sempre aparecia completamente limpa, sem um pingo de tinta sobre ela, mas Naya não conseguia manter um segredo.

— Esqueça as paredes, Faith me disse que ela chegou em casa na última vez para encontrar Naya pintando a dedo o Vaughan.

Rindo da ideia do intenso sentinela felizmente agindo como tela para uma criança entusiasmada, Lucas perguntou, — Como vai a lição? — Sascha estava no território SnowDancer, trabalhando com Toby Lauren.

— Ele está mais reticente do que o habitual. Lara me avisou, disse que poderia estar nos primeiros estágios do adolescente aborrecido.

— Lembro-me dessa fase. Ser rude é uma exigência.

— Não posso imaginar Toby grosseiro. — Uma pausa, um farfalhar. — É melhor eu ir. Ele está ficando inquieto.

Desligando, Lucas transmitiu as alterações sugeridas por Vaughn sobre a ideia da reunião para Aden, em seguida, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o local de trabalho. Precisava esticar seus músculos, ver como ia o projeto. Também impedia de se preocupar constantemente sobre Naya.

Às vezes, um alfa precisava relaxar e confiar em sua matilha para vigiar algo que importava mais que um terreno ou o local onde as pessoas trabalham ou onde algo é construído.

Após conduzir a moto ao território Yosemite de DarkRiver com uma Naya satisfeita dobrada com segurança dentro do zíper de sua jaqueta de couro-sintético, apenas sua cabeça cutucando para fora e seus olhos piscando contra o vento que bagunçava sua pele, Vaughn estacionou o veículo num local designado dentro da floresta. Ao contrário de quando viajava sozinho ou com Fatih, havia registrado esta viagem com Jamie e Desiree, os dois soldados sêniores estavam encarregados

de manter o controle das crianças da matilha que se deslocavam para dentro e fora da cidade.

Nenhum filhote desapareceria e não seria imediatamente notado.

Ainda montado no poderoso corpo da moto, Vaughn usou seu telefone para checar, informando seus companheiros de matilha que Naya estava segura dentro do coração do território DarkRiver.

Ele assegurara que não tinha pessoas atrás, seus sentidos em alerta máximo.

Passando a perna sobre a moto após deslizar seu telefone, ele falou com o filhote que era uma fonte de calor vivendo em seu peito. — Espero que aprecie que eu dirigi como uma velha para você. — Ele nunca se perdoaria se Naya se machucasse sob seus cuidados.

A cabeça da pequena pantera cutucou a parte inferior do seu queixo.

Coçando-a sob seu próprio queixo, ele sorriu. A verdade é que ainda doía ver Naya, segurá-la. Ela lhe lembrava tanto de Skye. Sua irmã mais nova era uma jaguar, não leopardo, mas tinha o mesmo espírito travesso, a mesma doçura afetuosa. Vaughn poderia ter tentado manter distância do filhote de seu melhor amigo, se proteger, mas era impossível. Desde o instante que a pegou no colo depois de seu nascimento, Nadiya Shayla Hunter possuía um pedaço de seu coração.

— Sim, estamos em casa, — disse ele quando ela fez sons questionadores.

— Desça. Estique as pernas. — Colocando-a no chão com mãos cuidadosas, ele observou enquanto ela tinha os pés instáveis debaixo dela.

Então ela _correu _ao lado dele enquanto ele caminhava em um ritmo mais lento do que um sonolento garoto de cinco anos de idade. Cauda enrolada orgulhosamente, Naya rosnou para todos os sons da floresta, o grande predador que comeria qualquer coisa que ousasse invadir seu território.

Vaughn adicionou seus grunhidos com os dela, ganhando um olhar de aprovação.

Ele deixou a jaqueta com a moto em preparação para a corrida, mas Naya durou muito mais tempo do que ele esperava. Finalmente exausta, ela permitiu que a pegasse e a segurasse contra seu peito quando começou a correr a toda a velocidade, os abetos altos de Yosemite passaram num borrão marrom-esverdeado

enquanto sob seus pés calçados com botas, a grama era um exuberante verde, que saltava para trás após a leveza felina de seus passos.

Minúsculas garras o escavaram, mas ele não a censurou como teria feito quando ela costumava usar nas brincadeiras. Ela apenas se segurava. Mas não estava com medo. Claro que não. Ela era filha de um alfa.

Ela estava exultante.

Desacelerando sua corrida quando estava quase em casa, estava numa caminhada quando entrou no sistema de cavernas dentro do qual estava sua toca. O perfume que pegou no ar o fez sorrir, seu jaguar subindo para seus pés dentro dele em boas-vindas selvagem. — Olá, Ruiva.

Faith olhou por cima do sofá, onde, vestindo nada além de um pequeno pedaço de vestido, estava comendo uma grande tigela de cereal. — Naya! — Seu grito encantado fez Naya lutar para sair para correr. Subindo no sofá ao lado de Faith através do puro esforço e com uma pequena ajuda de Vaughn, ela colocou as patas sobre a parte nua da coxa de Faith e olhou com curiosidade para a tigela de cereal. Claramente decidindo que os flocos coloridos pareciam deliciosos, ela lambeu a língua.

Faith afastou a tigela do alcance bem na hora. — Não, você não pode. Não vou me meter em problemas com Lucas e Sascha ensinando-lhe maus hábitos.

Sentando-se, Naya mudou e puxou o vestido verde-mar de Faith ao fazer sons que poderiam ser seu nome. — Lá vai você. — Faith alimentou Naya com uma colherada após verificar, a fim de garantir que o cereal estava macio o suficiente com leite e que seria fácil para ela comer.

Vaughn assistiu Naya comer, e pedir mais. — Ela está com fome após corrermos muito hoje. — Levava energia significativa dos jovens, provavelmente porque seus corpos estavam no meio do desenvolvimento e porque a mudança fazia coisas estranhas nesta idade.

Como exemplo, a Naya filhote com os longos dentes era mais perigosa do que a Naya criança.

— Não posso acreditar que ela está mudando. — Faith alimentou sua pequena hóspede com mais cereais. — Sim, você é inteligente, — ela disse, inclinando-se para beijar Naya na bochecha. — E você está realmente com fome.

Vaughn entrou na área da cozinha e encontrou a caixa de cereais, bem como o leite. Colocou os dois sobre a mesinha ao lado de Faith, e agarrou um cobertor para envolver Naya, para que ela não perdesse o calor do corpo. — Ela é muito pequena para regular a temperatura como fazemos com a nossa, — disse ele a Faith quando ela olhou para cima com uma pergunta nos olhos.

— Então, devo ter certeza que ela mantenha o cobertor ao seu redor?

— Pelos próximos minutos, pelo menos. — Ele puxou o cabelo de Naya. — Não fique com frio, Senhorita Naya.

Ele ganhou um aceno entusiasmado que fez o preto exuberante do cabelo dela solto brilhar sob a simulada luz solar da sua toca e de Faith. — Ela ficará bem, uma vez que se estabeleça nesta forma, — ele disse à sua companheira. — Apenas toque sua pele, certifique-se de que ela não está gelada. — Conseguindo um aceno de confirmação de Faith, deixou cair um beijo no vermelho impetuoso de seu cabelo. — Vou limpar o suor.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para que ele pudesse beijá-la nos lábios. Acariciando sua mão sobre o arco delgado de sua garganta, ele beliscou os seus lábios, lambendo sobre a dor sensual. A mão de Faith apenas começava a embalar sua mandíbula quando Naya tentou agarrar a tigela de cereal. — Fae! — Ela disse, como se tentando conseguir sua língua ao redor de _Faith_.

Faith riu, conseguindo firmar a tigela. — Sim, eu sei. Menos beijos, mais

cereal.

Naya bateu palmas. _Beijo! _Isso ficou claro o suficiente, especialmente

quando ela inclinou a cabeça para Vaughn.

Lembrando Skye novamente, a emoção deu um nó em sua garganta, Vaughn beijou a ponta do nariz. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Conforme Naya ria, Faith levantou a mão, tocou-lhe os lábios com a parte de trás com uma ternura que disse mais do que quaisquer palavras. Ele correu os dedos sobre a bochecha de sua companheira antes de caminhar até o chuveiro, o qual parecia uma cachoeira vinda da parede de pedra, uma façanha que conseguiu com grande esforço.

Vaughn podia ouvir sua companheira e o filhote de seu amigo conversando animadamente enquanto despia-se e entrava debaixo da água. Naya estava tão envolvida que soava como uma conversa real – como se grande parte da conversa

fosse compreensível. Os sons o fizeram rir, e desta vez, suas memórias de Skye eram de quando foram felizes.

Ela era tão falante, falando em sua orelha sobre tudo sob o sol, incluindo seus brinquedos e flores favoritas e porque o sol era amarelo e a grama era verde? E por que as abelhas zumbiam? Seu rostinho iria franzir enquanto considerava cada questão conforme esperava a resposta dele.

Muitas vezes ele respondeu com respostas sem sentido, que a fazia rir com tanta força que ela caía no chão com os braços envolvidos em seu estômago.

_A grama é verde porque essa é a cor do cocô dos insetos._

_Abelhas zumbem porque elas realmente são helicópteros em miniatura._

Lavando a espuma com um sorriso nascendo da memória do prazer de sua irmã, ele se secou, e vestiu um par limpo de jeans. Acabara de pegar uma fatia restante de pizza para um lanche tardio quando Faith recebeu um telefonema. Ela atendeu, Naya estava ocupada divertindo-se com uma caixa de papelão que uma vez havia guardado uma ferramenta de corte que Vaughn precisava para suas esculturas.

Neste momento, a caixa estava na cabeça dela. Seus ombros tremeram.

O próprio sorriso de Faith era intenso quando espiou as palhaçadas de Naya, mas quando falou depois de desligar, estava num tom tranquilo. — Meu pai diz que Tanique está na cidade.

Vaughn sabia que era importante para sua companheira realmente conhecer seu meio-irmão mais novo. Eles se conheceram, mas apenas de passagem. — Você quer ir?

Faith concordou. — Se pudermos ir. — Ela pegou Naya em seu colo quando a menina empurrou a caixa para bocejar e esfregar os olhos com os punhos. — Tanique está cumprindo um contrato com um museu, por isso está apenas esta noite na cidade.

— Colocarei uma camisa, deixe Naya, assim pode vestir. Sairemos assim que estiver pronta.

Faith olhou para a bebê sonolenta que abraçava. Ela substituíra o antigo cobertor por um macio cobertor rosa que Naya esfregava contra a bochecha

enquanto o amassava com uma mão, de onde brotara minúsculas garras. — Não temos que correr tanto. — Um sussurro. — Adoro segurá-la.

Sentando-se ao lado de sua companheira, Vaughn esticou um braço atrás dela. — Nós poderíamos tentar fazer um filhote. — A ideia de ser responsável por uma frágil vida nova não era assustadora agora que esteve em torno Naya por um ano, e ele esteve responsável por ela inúmeras vezes.

Ele a manteve segura.

O sorriso de Faith era tímido, assustado e feliz. — Gostaria disso... Mas não ainda. Ainda estou me ajustando às obscuras visões.

Essas visões vinham sem aviso e poderiam relacionar-se a qualquer coisa, de grande catástrofe a um assassinato ou um pequeno acidente. — Hoje?

— Não. — Ela inclinou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto continuava acariciando Naya. — Antes de tentarmos ter uma criança, quero ter certeza de que se eu tiver uma visão obscura enquanto estou sozinha com o bebê, vou ser capaz de dominá-la. — Um olhar para cima, seu olhar cardeal estava despido. — Não quero nunca assustar nossa criança reagindo mal a uma horrivel visão.

— Sem pressa, Ruiva. — Vaughn se aninhou nela, deixando-a saber que estava com ela. Sempre. — Temos muito tempo ainda. — Uma abundância de anos para brincar e crescer juntos. — Saberemos quando estivermos prontos.

Faith pressionou um beijo nos cachos suaves de Naya quando os olhos de Naya finalmente fecharam-se, grossos cílios ondulados lançaram sombras sobre suas bochechas. Sua companheira tinha um sorriso suave no rosto quando olhou para cima. Seus lábios se separaram como se ela estivesse prestes a falar, então se fechou enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam.

— Ruiva? — Vaughn sentou-se de sua posição preguiçosa. — Está tendo uma visão?

Uma sacudida de sua cabeça. — Meu irmão é um Ps-Psy, — ela deixou escapar. — Um forte. Nove no Gradiente.

Soltando uma respiração silenciosa, ele relaxou novamente. — Sim, eu sei.

— O que Vaughn não entendia completamente era como a capacidade psicométrica de Tanique funcionava. O jovem podia sentir coisas quando tocava nos objetos físicos, isso estava claro. Mas o que exatamente ele via, se até mesmo tinha um

componente visual à sua capacidade ou se simplesmente ouvia os ecos de sons, Vaughn não estava certo.

— A mensagem na garrafa. — A voz de Faith estava tensa, intensa. — Você pode conseguir? É _realmente _importante.

Entendimento assentou. Balançando os pés fora do toco altamente polido que agia como sua mesa de café, Vaughn se levantou. — Não sei para onde os Blacksea levaram depois que nós entregamos, mas sei a quem perguntar.

**C**apítulo 14

Vaughn saiu da sala para fazer a ligação usando o comunicador no espaço de trabalho de Faith. Como sentinela DarkRiver, tinha um número de telefone dos BlackSea que era encaminhado para qualquer membro veterano do bando no turno como elo de ligação. Hoje, passava a ser o de Malachai Rhys. O grande macho ouviu a proposta de Vaughn, e ligou para Miane Levèque após um atraso de um minuto de duração.

Vaughn sabia o que Malachai estava fazendo naquele minuto, quando Miane apareceu no comunicador e começou a falar sem Vaughn ter que explicar nada. — A garrafa está num laboratório numa de nossas cidades flutuantes, — disse a alfa. — Posso comprometer um Blacksea permitindo levá-la a você via teletransporte, mas tem que me dizer se posso confiar neste Ps-Psy.

Vaughn não se surpreendeu com sua cautela; Psys eram inimigos dos changelings e até agora, Vaughn só confiava em alguns. — Não posso te dar uma garantia absoluta, — ele respondeu. — Tanique é irmão de Faith, leal à NightStar. E NightStar é dirigido por Anthony Kyriakus, que não tem amor pela Coorporação.

O mercado de caos e violência eram ruins para os F-Psy, que eram parte vital da base de poder do NightStar, especialmente agora, com tantos deles se abrindo para visões fora dos limites antissépticos dos contratos comerciais. Se havia uma coisa que Vaughn sabia sobre Anthony, era que o outro protegia seus videntes, inclusive Faith, com uma vontade impiedosa. — Por outro lado, — ele acrescentou, — Tanique não cresceu no NightStar, mas no lado materno de sua família, então pode ter lealdades que não conhecemos.

— Foi Faith NightStar quem sugeriu que perguntássemos ao irmão dela?

Vaughn viu onde Miane queria chegar. — Não em uma visão, — ele esclareceu, — mas ela tinha um tom em sua voz que eu conheço. Eu nunca apostaria contra ela.

— Eu seria uma tola de não ouvir o conselho da melhor vidente do mundo.

— Miane colocou as mãos em seus quadris, sua camisa de mangas compridas de cor creme movendo-se com uma fluidez que fez Vaughn se perguntar se era um dos luxuosos tecidos que os BlackSea eram famosos por criar.

— Precisaremos da garrafa dentro das próximas duas a três horas, — repetiu Vaughn.

O aceno brusco de Miane era uma promessa silenciosa de que a teriam. — Este é um grande risco da nossa parte, gato.

— Às vezes até os tubarões têm que dar um salto de fé.

Os lábios de Miane curvaram-se à pergunta implícita sobre sua natureza changeling, mas não havia humor nos olhos dela. — Matarei Tanique Gray se ele nos trair.

Vaughn sabia que se Miane tentasse fazer tal ação, ele teria que ficar no caminho dela. Seu jaguar também nunca perdoaria a traição, mas como ele, Faith já havia perdido um irmão. Vaughn pensou que ela não poderia suportar a perda de outro. Mas também tinha total convicção nas habilidades de sua companheira

– mesmo quando não tinha uma visão, Faith _via _coisas.

Como esta manhã, quando insistiu que usasse sua jaqueta de couro sintético quando ele absolutamente não tinha a intenção de sair com a moto hoje. Se tivesse se recusado a escutar, teria que voltar para casa uma hora depois, após um de seus companheiros lhe pedir um favor que exigia uma viagem à cidade. E três dias antes, ela chamou Tamsyn para dizer à curandeira sobre um negócio que viu sobre chips de chocolate de boa qualidade.

— Eu os comprei, — disse Tamsyn à Vaughn quando se encontraram ontem. — Então, hoje, Roman chega em casa e me lembra que prometi fazer bolinhos de chocolate para ele e Jules e toda a classe após terminarem um grande projeto. Eu esqueci completamente, teria que correr se Faith não tivesse me dado essa dica.

Pequenas coisas, bem pequenas, mas ajudavam. — Acho que não terá que matar Tanique, — ele disse a Miane, mas manteve seu olhar para que ela soubesse

que ele era um predador tão grande quanto ela, seu domínio era de tal forma que nem mesmo Lucas poderia obrigá-lo a fazer coisas. O jaguar de Vaughn escolheu seguir a pantera de Lucas porque aquela pantera ganhara respeito e lealdade. — Entenda, ele é da família.

Miane não piscou. — Suspeito que você e Malachai se dariam bem, — ela disse antes de desligar.

Vaughn recebeu uma mensagem cinco minutos depois, pedindo para ele compartilhar as coordenadas com o teletransporte. — Voltarei logo, — ele disse a Faith e agarrou a camisa suja que jogou no cesto de roupa suja.

Saindo da toca, ficou completamente ereto por vinte minutos, até estar rodeado de árvores que pareciam idênticas. Ele pendurou sua camisa, com o distinto desenho Celta na frente, num ramo. Então tirou uma fotografia para enviar à Miane. Não o surpreendeu em nada o teletransportador que apareceu com uma caixinha ser um Arrow alto vestido de preto.

Após suas recentes ações de salvamento em bombardeios e desastres, Vasic tornou-se famoso em todo o mundo. Mas Vaughn o conhecia bem antes disso. Ele não estivera lá no dia em que esse homem com seus olhos cinzentos de inverno trouxe o médico que salvou a vida de Dorian, mas ouvira os detalhes daqueles que testemunharam o incidente. Sem a ajuda do teletransportador e do médico que o mundo inteiro conhecia agora como um _poder_, o sentinela e amigo de Vaughn estaria morto.

— Obrigado, — disse, pegando a caixa que Vasic estendeu. — O que Miane prometeu a você? — Vasic não era um teletransportador comercial, então não era como se o BlackSea pudesse contratá-lo.

O olhar do outro homem era puro gelo. — O que ela prometeu a você? Vaughn mostrou os dentes. — Nada.

Ele achava que o Arrow não responderia, mas Vasic disse, — A vida nem sempre é uma relação custo-benefício. É algo que os Psys esqueceram. Fazemos algumas coisas em nome da amizade – ou porque é a coisa certa a fazer.

Vaughn já gostava desse Arrow que não recuava diante do desafio de um predador, mas naquele momento teve a sensação de que um dia poderia chamar Vasic de amigo.

Noventa minutos depois, Faith e Vaughn deixaram uma Naya adormecida na casa de Tamsyn, onde Sascha estava tendo uma reunião com a curandeira e um número de submissos do bando. Então se dirigiram em direção a Tahoe num veículo de alta velocidade. E agora Faith estava sentada numa pequena sala de conferências, seu companheiro ao seu lado, esperando pelo pai e irmão.

Ela se acostumou a manter seu rosto impassível quando caminhava em reuniões com seu pai. Anthony deixara clara a farsa que eram, que tinham apenas um relacionamento de negócios que continuava no pós-Silêncio. O Clã Psy NightStar podia ser poderoso, mas tinha inimigos poderosos também. Anthony era um alvo altamente visível. Ele se recusou a deixar Faith quando ela se instalou com sucesso numa vida não pública.

— _Eu perdi um filho. Não mais._

Faith permaneceu com algum risco porque matar ou até mesmo machucá- la afetaria significativamente o ponto crucial da NightStar. No entanto, esse risco não estava nem perto do que seria se os inimigos de NightStar percebessem que Anthony faria barganhas terríveis para mantê-la segura. Nenhum estranho jamais poderia saber que Anthony Kyriakus, diretor do Clã Psy NightStar, ex-conselheiro dos Psys, e atual membro da Coalizão Governante, amava seus filhos.

Seu pai entrou naquele instante, um homem alto com traços patrícios e cabelos pretos prateados nas têmporas, sua expressão o epítome do Silêncio frio.

— Vaughn. Faith.

Seguros dentro da sala de reuniões sem janelas, desprovida de equipamento de monitoramento, Faith abraçou um homem que estivera muito tempo em silêncio para mostrar facilmente emoção. Mas seus braços a rodearam, seu cheiro familiar e sua voz profunda quando disse, — Você está bem? — A pergunta simples e sem entonação tinha um peso tão grande que fez um nó se formar em seu peito.

Engolindo, ela recuou para olhar em seu rosto. — Sim, pai. Eu estou bem. Examinando seu rosto, Anthony disse, — Vejo sinais de tensão.

— Tive uma sessão ontem, — ela admitiu. — Nada perigoso. Vaughn estava trabalhando nas proximidades o tempo todo e me fez fazer pausas regulares.

— Precisei interromper fisicamente seu transe, — Vaughn murmurou; sua carranca em sua voz.

— Tudo fluía tão lindamente que eu queria continuar. Mas, — ela ergueu as mãos quando seu pai falou, — eu farei um intervalo hoje e amanhã para recarregar.

O poder psíquico queimava energia, mas no caso das visões mais sombrias de violência, assassinato e desastres naturais, também drenava visceralmente. Tais visões assombravam-na durante semanas depois. Felizmente, não viu nada muito angustiante nos últimos tempos, apenas pequenas advertências que foi capaz de passar para que as pessoas pudessem evitar ossos quebrados, acidentes ou catástrofes pessoais.

— Faith. — Anthony segurou seus olhos com o marrom dele, o carisma em seu olhar potente. — Sei que não gostava da cadeira Tec 3 que tinha em sua cabine...

— _Não gostar _é uma palavra muito fraca. — Os cabelos minúsculos em seus braços levantaram num frio aviso, Faith voltou a ficar com Vaughn.

Seu companheiro imediatamente envolveu um braço sobre a parte superior do seu peito para puxá-la contra a força musculosa de seu corpo. Era uma promessa silenciosa. Uma mortal, também, caso fosse necessário.

O ar voltou correndo para seu corpo, o aperto doloroso em seu peito se afastou. — Odeio aquela cadeira. — Uma cadeira reclinável em forma de um corpo inteiro, havia monitorado e transmitido cada respiração que dava durante o uso dela nos anos frios que passou isolada numa casa de uma só pessoa.

— Você odiava a intrusão, o fato de que os dados alimentavam os médicos,

— respondeu seu pai. — A cadeira em si seria inestimável para qualquer pessoa que precisasse monitorar seu bem-estar. — Seus olhos foram para Vaughn.

O jaguar que pertencia a Faith passou os dedos pela sua clavícula, um gato DarkRiver acalmando sua companheira. — Não preciso de tecnologia para ter certeza de que Faith está segura durante suas visões.

— Ele realmente não precisa, — Faith tranquilizou seu pai.

Apesar de sua forte reação negativa à ideia de uma cadeira reclinável Tec 3, ela sabia que Anthony só queria o melhor para ela, que cada ação que tomou em

relação aos seus filhos foi para proteger. Perder sua meia-irmã Marine para um psicopata aprimorou essa proteção para uma borda mortal.

— Estou segura, — disse. — Eu juro. — Ela não podia controlar as visões escuras ou selvagens, mas nunca entrou numa área controlada, a menos que Vaughn estivesse nas proximidades.

— Sei que o vínculo que vocês dois compartilham é poderoso, — respondeu o pai, — mas Vaughn não pode monitorar todos os aspectos de sua saúde.

Faith percebeu que seu pai não tinha estrutura para entender a beleza e a intensidade do vínculo de acasalamento. Decidindo não pressionar, ela disse, — Precisa se livrar da minha velha cadeira?

— Não. — O tom de Anthony era tão frio que ela se sentiu castigada por sua resposta. — Temos três protótipos de poltronas da próxima geração com funções de monitoramento de saúde top de linha, incluindo um link direto de emergência para um médico se seus sinais vitais caírem abaixo de certo ponto. Quero que você tenha uma.

A pele de Faith rastejou com a ideia de usar novamente uma cadeira que a espionava. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas Vaughn falou primeiro. — Dê-nos um minuto, Anthony.

Seu pai saiu da sala sem mais palavras, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Não quero aquela cadeira. — Braços cruzados, Faith olhou para o seu companheiro.

— Ruiva, pode desligar as funções de monitoramento, certo?

Ficou teimosamente em silêncio até que Vaughn passou os dedos sobre sua mandíbula numa carícia que ela sabia que vinha do coração de seu jaguar. — Sim,

— ela admitiu. — Podemos tirar o chip, lobotomizar.

— Então, — Vaughn segurou sua bochecha, passando o polegar pela bochecha, — você aceita o presente do seu pai. Ele não é o cara mais quente e fofinho, mas você é sua garotinha. Ele está apenas tentando cuidar de você, do mesmo jeito que Lucas faz com Naya.

Seu lábio inferior tremia. Ela estava tão presa dentro das lembranças do quanto odiava aquela cadeira que esqueceu por que foi criada em primeiro lugar. Então ela estaria segura. — Eu te amo.

O sorriso de Vaughn era pura satisfação felina. — Eu sei.

Ela deu um soco nele antes de abrir a porta para deixar seu pai voltar.

— Vou tentar a cadeira numa base probatória. — Uma aceitação fácil demais deixaria Anthony desconfiado. — Também vamos desativar todas as funções de transmissão. Todos os dados coletados – o que seriam zero – serão mantidos estritamente locais para nossa casa.

— Não quero monitorar você, Faith. Só quero que tenha todas as garantias possíveis.

Faith desistiu e abraçou seu remoto, perigoso e amoroso pai novamente. — Obrigada.

Ele tocou a parte de trás de sua cabeça antes de olhar para a porta. Uma leve batida veio segundos depois. Embora os dois se separassem, Anthony não falou nem foi até a porta. Quando abriu, Faith percebeu que ele deve ter respondido telepaticamente. Ninguém em NightStar jamais entraria sem seu pai consentir.

— Senhor. — O jovem de 1,82m de altura que falava era impressionante, com os ossos patricianos de Anthony sob a pele mocha, o cabelo preto e bem enrolado. Era um Ps-Psy dotado em psicometria... E era seu irmão mais novo.

— Tanique, — disse Anthony. — Conheça sua meia irmã, Faith, e seu companheiro, Vaughn D'Angelo.

Tanique cumprimentou Vaughn com um aceno de cortesia, mas sua atenção estava em Faith. — Quis falar apropriadamente com você por um longo tempo.

— Eu também. — Faith estendeu as mãos antes de lembrar que Tanique era levado pelo Silêncio, e ao contrário dela, não deixou a Net para se juntar a um bando changeling onde toque era uma parte essencial e cotidiana da vida.

Qualquer mudança pós-Silêncio para seu irmão seria lenta e hesitante. Deixando cair as mãos, ela disse, — Agora está permanentemente no

NightStar? — Todos os adultos Psy podiam escolher o lado da linha da família com a qual preferiam se alinhar. Tanique fez isso, não aos dezoito anos, mas mais tarde. Independentemente disso, Anthony pagaria uma penalidade à família que o havia criado e educado, mas não teria mais o benefício de suas habilidades.

Trinta era o ponto em que tais considerações não se aplicariam mais. Tanique tinha apenas vinte e quatro anos e meio.

— Sim, — ele disse. — NightStar é minha base, embora eu viaje. — Seu irmão continuou olhando para ela com belos olhos de um castanho claro que deixava seu rosto ainda mais impressionante. Eram quase felinos os olhos de seu irmão, com finas estrias de marrom mais escuro e amarelo nas íris.

Faith teve a impressão de que ele estava tão curioso por ela quanto ela por

ele.

— Meu conjunto de habilidades funciona muito melhor com F-Psy do que

com as habilidades telepáticas prevalentes na minha linha materna, — ele adicionou numa voz que lembrou Anthony, apenas mais jovem. — Eles não sabiam como me usar, mas o Pai soube. Faço um pouco de trabalho para colecionadores particulares, mas a maior parte do que faço envolve museus que desejam verificar a proveniência de exposições ou itens que as instituições desejam comprar.

Faith balançou a cabeça, seu orgulho pelo irmão era uma onda de pressão contra seu coração. — Isso não é tudo que faz, — ela corrigiu. — Sei que ajudou a encontrar mais de uma criança perdida ou sequestrada.

Tanique não piscou nem mudou de posição, mas ela captou uma mudança sutil na expressão dele. — O pai me ensinou que não somos apenas máquinas ligadas aos nossos dons. — Um olhar para seu pai que compartilhava o mesmo respeito. — Sim, precisamos nos sustentar, mas também podemos optar por usar nossas habilidades de formas boas para a sociedade... E para nossos espíritos, — ele terminou hesitantemente.

Naquele instante, Faith viu apenas um irmão mais novo ainda lutando para encontrar seu lugar, não o talentoso Ps-Psy que uma vez encontrou uma criança a uma milha dentro de uma densa selva após pegar uma mochila perdida e vislumbrar onde o raptor da criança a deixara.

— Escolher fazer a coisa certa pode ser difícil às vezes, — ela disse suavemente, — mas vale a pena. — As visões sombrias costumavam deixá-la amarrotada numa bola fetal até que as aceitava como parte de seu dom e domava. Agora, algumas vezes, ela salvava uma vida. Contra isso, o intenso controle psíquico, a dor de viver os sonhos de um assassino, nada disso importava.

Tanique deu um aceno de cabeça tão parecido com o de Anthony que Faith reprimiu um sorriso. Apesar de todo seu equilíbrio e treinamento, seu irmão de repente a lembrou dos jovens em DarkRiver. Adorável. Ele provavelmente odiaria

essa descrição se tivesse abraçado a emoção, mas pensou que uma irmã mais velha deveria ter permissão para pensar tais coisas. — Eu realmente esperava pedir sua ajuda com uma coisa.

— Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar. — Sua resposta veio tão rapidamente, palavras em cima de palavras que ela percebeu que ele queria construir um relacionamento tanto quanto ela queria construir um com ele. — Você tem um objeto que posso olhar?

Faith gesticulou para a caixa sobre a mesa. — Está lá dentro. Pode dar uma olhada, ver o que sente? — Foi uma declaração deliberadamente vaga de sua parte; não queria influenciá-lo de forma alguma.

— Pode abrir a caixa? — O tom de Tanique era mais certo agora que estavam em sua área de especialização. — Assim não me desvio de impressões deixadas na caixa por aqueles que a carregaram.

— Eu deveria ter pensado nisso.

Uma vez que ela abriu a caixa, Tanique simplesmente olhou para a garrafa incrustada de crustáceos por um longo minuto antes de pegá-la e levantá-la, tendo cuidado para não escovar muito os nós dos dedos contra o interior da caixa. A carta foi considerada muito frágil para o manuseio, mas Miane enviou uma pequena parte dela que se partiu durante o trajeto original. Um pedaço em branco, o papel estava protegido dentro de uma pequena embalagem plástica.

Tanique o tirou da caixa agora.

Suas primeiras palavras apareceram segundos depois de tocar a garrafa. — Juventude, curiosidade, uma energia felina, raiva fria. Apenas uma camada superficial, provavelmente das pessoas que a manipularam nos últimos dias.

Faith não interrompeu, embora ficasse impressionada com a rapidez e precisão com que ele percebera tudo isso.

— O mar, — murmurou ele, passando os dedos sobre os crustáceos. — Posso ouvir seu sussurro em minha mente... Mas não precisa que eu lhe diga que esta garrafa estava no oceano.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para a direita, como se lutasse para ouvir uma voz distante.

— Velho, — ele murmurou. — Há ecos de muito tempo atrás aqui, de décadas atrás. De um homem idoso que limpou a garrafa... Mas há uma nova

marca profunda, também. Uma menina... Não, uma mulher. Uma jovem que segurou não tão recentemente, mas recentemente o suficiente e por tempo suficiente para que a impressão não tenha desaparecido.

Quando olhou para Faith, ela teve que conter um suspiro.

Ela viu os olhos de Psys ficarem negros. Os seus próprios olhos faziam isso durante uma onda de emoção ou quando usava grandes quantidades de poder psíquico. Ela também viu as cores nos olhos de Sascha quando usava suas habilidades empáticas... Mas isso, ela nunca viu. A íris de Tanique adquiriu um brilho de verde claro. Como se refletisse a garrafa.

— Ela estava com medo, mas feroz. Machucada. — Apertando os olhos fechados, ele abaixou a cabeça, só para agitar depois de trinta segundos. — Isso é tudo o que consegui.

Não era o que Faith esperava, mas era fascinante ver seu irmão trabalhando. — Obrigada por tentar.

— Acho que ninguém, exceto o velho, ficou muito tempo com a garrafa. — Olhos comuns agora, ele olhou para a embalagem plástica que guardava o pedaço de papel. — Posso...?

Faith acenou com a cabeça. Ela sabia que os changelings de água não teriam oferecido a peça a um Ps-Psy se não esperassem que fosse tocada. Embora a especialidade de seu irmão fosse esotérica e não fosse bem conhecida fora dos museus – e alguns departamentos de crime que conseguiram garantir os serviços de um Ps-Psy – a maioria das pessoas conseguia ligar os pontos.

Desta vez, ele não precisou pedir a ela para abrir a sacola para ele.

Desenrolando-a, ela alisou o pedaço de papel em sua palma.

A espinha de Tanique se encolheu, a mandíbula rígida. — Dor, — disse ele.

— Raiva novamente. Mais dor. Angústia.

Faith viu a outra mão do irmão fechada ao lado dele e teve a surpreendente percepção de que ser um Ps-Psy devia ser bombardeado pela emoção. Como seu irmão sobreviveu ao Silêncio? Era uma pergunta que faria um dia, quando estivessem sozinhos e ele não estivesse tão sobrecarregado.

— A moça que tocou a garrafa, ela manipulou este papel num barco. — Sua respiração ficou irregular quando seu corpo balançou de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse num barco. — O barco balançou... Mas não por muito tempo.

Ela estava frenética para jogar o papel antes que fosse tarde demais e eles chegassem a terra novamente. Em casa, estava pensando em casa na última vez em que tocou. — Soltando o papel de modo que flutuasse para ficar dentro da caixa, ele abriu os olhos.

Faith ia agradecer, mas Tanique não terminou.

— Tenho fragmentos do que ela viu, — ele disse. — Um vislumbre do que poderia ser parte de uma parede, uma imagem dos dedos dos pés, o que parece uma corrente presa ao pulso. — Outra respiração profunda, sua expressão difícil de ler, mas seu corpo vibrando com tensão. — Uma velha placa, tinta branca lascada em madeira escura: _Edward's Pier. _Apóstrofo antes do s em _Edward's. _Placas de madeira gastas sob seus pés, água abaixo... E é isso.

— Eu peguei, — murmurou Vaughn, seu telefone já na mão conforme ele mandava mensagem para BlackSea com os detalhes que Tanique lhes dera.

Faith estendeu a mão para seu irmão. — Obrigada.

Apenas uma pequena hesitação antes de Tanique colocar sua mão na dela.

— Sinto muito não poder ter ajudado mais. Ela está em apuros, não é?

— Sim, e você ajudou. — A placa que pegou era um detalhe altamente específico. — Realmente não entendi até que assisti você trabalhar, mas nossas habilidades estão na mesma sequência contínua. Não sei por que não estão listados juntos nos gráficos de Designação. — Ela franziu o cenho num esforço para encontrar as palavras para dizer o que queria dizer. — Nós dois vemos o que não está lá. No meu caso, eu vejo o que será, enquanto você vê o que foi.

Tanique piscou... E seus dedos, eles pareciam se enrolar ainda mais em torno dos dela. — Talvez devêssemos escrever um artigo discutindo o caso.

— Eu acho que deveríamos. — Faith sorriu com a desculpa para passar mais tempo conhecendo seu irmão. — Você já tem que ir? Podemos sair por um tempo, conversar.

Mas Tanique sacudiu a cabeça. — Desde que sou oficialmente parte do NightStar, não é seguro você estar conectada a mim num contexto não- empresarial.

O desapontamento era um chumbo no seu intestino. — Ah, claro.

Vaughn rondou por ali. — Que tal vocês dois se encontrarem no território de DarkRiver? Não há olhos curiosos lá.

Faith não se incomodou em ocultar seu prazer quando Tanique concordou imediatamente.

— Tanique, — Anthony disse depois que Faith e Vaughn terminaram de dar a Tanique seus contatos diretos para que pudesse entrar em contato quando tivesse um dia de folga. — Seu transporte está aqui. — Um olhar penetrante. — Tenha muito cuidado. Sua habilidade é rara o suficiente para que alguém realmente tenha trabalhado suas vulnerabilidades, mas você é um NightStar. Não abaixe sua guarda.

— Sim, senhor. — Os olhos castanhos encontraram os de Faith. — Espero vê-la novamente em breve.

Faith apenas agiu. Ela o abraçou. Ele congelou, não respondeu. Mas não a afastou, e isso foi suficiente por hoje. — Eu mal posso esperar.

Anthony esperou que Tanique acabasse de falar. — Mandarei entregar a cadeira na sede do DarkRiver.

— Obrigada, pai. — Então, induzida pelo silêncio malicioso nos olhos do jaguar que era seu companheiro, ela disse, — A Conselheira Duncan está bem?

A resposta de Anthony foi gelada. — Você deve ir embora, ou não chegará em casa até as primeiras horas da manhã. — O mais leve toque de sua mão em seu cabelo antes dele desaparecer.

Vaughn a abraçou até que estavam no carro e em seu caminho para um restaurante casual para um lanche tarde da noite. — Seu pai e Nikita. O homem gosta de viver perigosamente.

Faith disparou punhais para o gato altamente alegre ao lado dela. — Ele ficou tão bravo.

— Não, estava apenas dizendo à sua filha para cuidar da própria vida.

— Teria, se não tivesse me incentivado. — Ela brincou com a borda da simples camiseta branca que usava com jeans e botas até o tornozelo. — Acha que realmente estão? Em um relacionamento? — Faith poderia imaginar seu pai amando uma mulher, mas _Nikita_? — A mãe de Sascha é...

— Uma cadela fria, sem coração? — Vaughn forneceu antes de acrescentar,

— Eles têm uma coisa em comum.

— O que é?

— Ambos matariam por seus filhos.

Faith assentiu lentamente, embora continuasse achando difícil imaginar como uma relação entre duas pessoas tão controladas fisicamente poderia funcionar. E qual deles se curvaria em qualquer situação particular, quando ambos estavam acostumados a governar seus domínios com mãos de ferro? Quanto à intimidade física...

Ela estremeceu, banindo aqueles pensamentos para longe, longe de sua mente. — Quieto, — ela ordenou quando seu companheiro riu com um brilho de conhecimento em seus olhos. — Vamos ver Mercy amanhã à tarde, desde que você não terá um turno?

A coxa de Vaughn se acomodou debaixo da mão dela. — Não. Ela vai se queixar de explodir a qualquer dia. — Foi um grunhido de mau humor. — Nunca vi uma mulher ser tão má na gravidez.

— Só nas últimas semanas, quando não pode estar tão ativa como de costume. — Até mesmo o corpo sentinela de Mercy havia dito _Chega _naquele momento. — Sabe que ela gostaria da companhia, e sei que você sente falta dela agora que não a vence na patrulha.

Vaughn rosnou de novo, mas murmurou que pararia numa padaria e pegaria o bolo de abacaxi favorito de Mercy.

Faith sorriu, perguntando se poderiam roubar Naya novamente e levá-la para a visita. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao considerar o que acontecera esta noite. — Acha que a leitura de Tanique vai ajudar?

— Edward's Pier não soa como um nome oficial, — disse Vaughn. — Se foi colocado em terras privadas, não seria fácil de encontrar. — Ele deu de ombros, o movimento quintessencialmente felino. — Mas é muito mais do que os BlackSea tinham antes. — Os olhos dourados encontraram os dela por um instante essencial. — Agora vemos quão bem eles caçam.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 22 de março de 2074_

_Nina,_

_Continuo escrevendo essas cartas sabendo que elas morrerão comigo, mas não posso parar. Você é a pessoa a quem eu sempre disse os meus segredos. Agora tenho outro: falei com um homem no bar há cinco minutos._

_Não um homem. Um soldado. Um Psy._

_Como os que vieram à nossa aldeia, vieram para aniquilar porque recusamos a permitir que eles estrangulassem todo o comércio na região, cortando-nos da nossa subsistência. A única diferença é que este Psy parece ainda mais perigoso. Bebi tequila e contei sobre o assassinato perverso do seu povo._

_Ele pensou que eu estava bêbado, que não sabia com quem eu falava. Ele estava errado._

_Posso vê-lo ainda da minha nova posição no fundo do bar. Ele está esperando por quem seja lá que ele veio ver. Vestido com roupas civis, ele tenta se misturar e engana a maioria das pessoas, mas eu sei como os soldados Psy andam e sei como seus olhos varrem uma sala._

_Vou matá-lo._

_Posso ouvi-la em minha cabeça, dizendo-me para não cometer este pecado mortal, mas a bebida, o sangue e o sofrimento lavaram minha fé. Tudo que eu quero é vingança. Se não consegui matar os homens e mulheres que levaram você para longe de mim, que levaram todos que sempre amei para longe de mim, então eu matarei os seus irmãos._

_Xavier._

**C**apítulo 15

Mercy e os sempre-famintos filhotes estavam tendo um par de dias bons. Não só Vaughn e Faith trouxeram bolo, notícias e Naya ontem, Mercy e a equipe de futebol dentro dela estavam recebendo todos os tipos de delícias. Também por Naya e seu orgulho em ser capaz de se transformar, _adorável _nem começava a descrever isso.

Muito mais móvel em sua forma de leopardo, Mercy também se transformou, e brincou gentilmente com o filhote do seu alfa. Porque, grávida ou não, ainda podia se transformar. Os cientistas tentaram descobrir os porquês desse truque particular durante séculos, mas até agora, tudo que alguém podia dizer era que, como um changeling era para ser ambas as formas, uma changeling grávida que mudava também assumia o controle das células de seu embrião ou feto e mudava esse embrião ou feto com ela.

Apesar disso, Mercy se preocupou em mudar na primeira vez, após descobrir que estava grávida, porque era possível que os filhotes não fossem construídos para se transformar no mesmo animal que ela. Mas tanto Lara quanto Tamsyn asseguraram-lhe que nada daria errado, ela sabia que não mudar faria muito mais mal para ela, e, portanto, para seus filhotes.

Ela se transformou.

E os filhotes continuavam crescendo, felizes em qualquer uma das formas.

Ontem, ela tinha certeza de que podia sentir o deleite deles enquanto Faith e Vaughn brincavam com Naya ao lado de Mercy. Seu companheiro de bando ficou em sua forma animal de jaguar, enquanto uma Faith descalça e feliz caía na grama com Naya. Então Riley retornou de uma corrida para pegar algo para Mercy que ela esteve desejando, e se juntou a eles; e o dia deixou de ser quase perfeito para ser perfeito.

Especialmente dada à reação de Naya delirantemente excitada cada vez que via Riley em sua forma de lobo. Ela parecia pensar que ele era uma versão viva do _Aquele que não deve ser nomeado _e o atacava sem falhas. Uma vez, antes que Mercy e Riley se mudassem para esta cabana, enquanto estavam de babá, Mercy saiu de casa para encontrar seu companheiro na grama em forma de lobo, sonolento ao sol, enquanto Naya fazia o mesmo enrolada nas costas dele, uma mãozinha apertada possessivamente em sua pele.

A imagem a matara, os joelhos estavam tão fracos que teve que sentar-se nos degraus da varanda e apenas observá-los enquanto cochilavam. Então ontem, vendo quão paciente ele era com as palhaçadas de Naya... Mercy soltou um suspiro.

Deus, seu sexy companheiro lobo e silenciosamente estável, seria um inferno de pai.

Para completar, ela tinha uma tarefa genuína em reunir o evento DarkRiver- SnowDancer. Sabia que Lucas lhe designara o trabalho para mantê-la ocupada e impedir que enlouquecesse Riley, mas, apesar de ter feito ruídos grosseiros para Lucas e Hawke – ambos lhe perguntaram como estava indo – secretamente, ela estava gostando.

Uma sentinela não era para ficar parada. Ela estava destinada a _trabalhar_.

Pelo menos, nem seu alfa nem seus colegas sentinelas tentaram protegê-la de más notícias, como o desenvolvimento da situação BlackSea e a possível ameaça à Naya. Mercy ajudou Jamie e Dezi a reorganizar o aspecto da comunicação dos protocolos de segurança DarkRiver quando se tratava dos filhotes do bando, era certo que entre os três, taparam todas as lacunas possíveis.

Ela também pensou em como qualquer um poderia ajudar Leila Savea, mas até agora não encontrou nada. O que podia fazer era ajudar a cultivar o vínculo crescente entre DarkRiver e SnowDancer. Sua aliança de sangue era uma força que não só protegia os bandos dos bastardos que se escondiam nas sombras puxando cordas destinadas a causar tanto caos quanto possível, poderia muito bem levar à queda desses mesmos bastardos.

O mais importante para ela a um nível pessoal era que a ligação de sangue entre os dois bandos significava que seus filhotes cresceriam em uma única entidade coesa com duas partes independentes.

— Veja, meus bebês, — disse ela, dando tapinhas em sua dura barriga, — vocês já são uma força para a paz entre a humanidade – ou pelo menos entre um grupo de teimosos lobos e leopardos.

— Você está falando sozinha outra vez, Mercy? — Seu irmão gritou da cozinha, onde ela o fez prisioneiro.

— Cale-se e cozinhe, Frenchie!

Bastien empurrou a cabeça para fora da porta, o vermelho escuro de seu cabelo tão bonito quanto seus olhos verdes faziam dele um favorito com as mulheres. Uma pena para elas que fosse cegamente apaixonado pela sua doce companheira. Que estava apaixonada por ele. Apaixonada o suficiente para conquistar Mercy. Como Mercy não aceitaria nenhuma mulher que não lutasse por Bas, ela amava Kirby.

A companheira de Bastien chegou como um espinho.

— Pensei que a gravidez deveria deixar você suave, brilhante e smooshie.

— Smooshie? — Ela jogou um pedaço de papel amassado em sua bela cabeça. — Isso é pelo menos em inglês?

Jogando uma mão, ele pegou o papel no ar. — Eu pego Kirby depois do trabalho às vezes, e se ela ainda tiver crianças no jardim de infância porque os pais estão presos, nós ficamos. Aparentemente, _ooshie _pode ser anexado à maioria das palavras. — Ele apontou uma grande colher de madeira em sua barriga, sua camiseta branca e calças cargo pretas parcialmente cobertas por um elegante avental preto. — Você deve saber disso, já que ouvirá essas palavras muito em breve.

Mercy sorriu. — Venha aqui.

Seu irmão grande e corpulento imediatamente pareceu desconfiado. — Por quê? — Ele perguntou, não se movendo da porta.

— Estou do tamanho de um tanque e lenta como um urso bêbado. Não vou te morder. — Mercy torceu um dedo.

Com as sobrancelhas unidas, Bastien chegou até onde ela estava sentada na grande poltrona que Riley movera para o fim da mesa de jantar; papéis e um organizador fino estavam espalhados na frente dela. Quando acenou para Bas, sua expressão escureceu ainda mais, mas inclinou-se para ela. Ela pôs uma mão em seu ombro musculoso e beijou-o na bochecha, seu cheiro tão familiar que ela tinha

certeza de que sentiu os filhotes se contorcerem de felicidade por ter seu tio tão perto.

Bastien levantou, sua expressão suspeita se transformou em acusação total. — O que quer que eu cozinhe agora?

— Torta de cereja com sua crosta especial.

— Torta de cereja? — Bastien olhou para ela. — Sabe quanto trabalho dá para conseguir que a crosta fique exatamente certa? E precisarei ir buscar as cerejas.

Mercy deu-lhe seu melhor, _Estou grávida de múltiplos, _sorriso. — Eu te amo.

— _Grr. _— Colocando uma mão em seu cabelo, Bastien se inclinou novamente e pressionou um beijo em sua testa. — Vou fazer para você sua torta após terminar a caçarola que queria para o almoço.

Sorrindo enquanto ele voltava para a cozinha, Mercy bateu de novo em seu ventre. — Sim, tio Bastien é o melhor.

— Pare de adular, — grunhiu o irmão da cozinha. — Estou fazendo a maldita torta.

Mercy riu e pegou o velho bloco de notas no qual anotava ideias para o evento conjunto – oficialmente, era para dar as boas-vindas aos filhotes, mas Mercy sabia que era apenas uma desculpa.

Estava na hora: DarkRiver e SnowDancer foram de vizinhos cautelosos para aliados cautelosos para aliados verdadeiros para amigos ligados por sangue que deram suas vidas um para outro sem hesitação. Enquanto nunca seria um bando, seus animais muito diferentes, eles estavam tão perto quanto possível. Esta celebração era sobre o reconhecimento disso.

Planejar um evento social normalmente não seria uma tarefa atribuída a uma sentinela, e não era nada em que Mercy fosse uma especialista, mas não fazia isso sozinha. Riley era melhor nesse tipo de coisa. Apesar de ser tão agressivo e dominante como Mercy, também esteve no comando do pessoal geral SnowDancer. Sua experiência em organizar um bando inteiro de lobos em algum tipo de ordem traduziu-se surpreendentemente bem para uma mão-de-obra necessária para um grande evento.

Ele fez exatamente isso ontem à noite, enquanto ela fazia alguns exercícios com ele jogando tiro ao alvo. E carrancudo. Seus lábios se curvaram. Pobre Riley.

Terminar com uma companheira que se recusava a ficar quieta e deixá-lo cuidar dela. Seu lindo lobo não percebia que ela cuidava dele também – a última coisa que Riley precisava era paz e sossego. Dê-lhe tempo para pensar e sua preocupação por ela aumentava.

— Estou espantado com sua paciência, — disse Indigo um mês atrás, os olhos curiosos da tenente lobo. — Eu teria esperado que estivesse o arranhado até o momento devido a superproteção dele.

Mercy prometera a Indigo que uma garra estava no horizonte, mas a verdade era que Riley mereceu seu direito de se preocupar. Esse coração maciço dele? Ele amava tão ferozmente que nada sobrava, não mantinha nenhuma proteção contra a dor. Para um homem como esse, ela poderia ceder um pouco, aceitar o que ele precisava fazer para manter-se firme.

Muito além do seu lobo, Mercy tinha dois grandes bandos ajudantes à sua disposição quando se tratava de organizar este evento. Além disso, graças a Riley, sabia aproximadamente quantas pessoas precisava para cada tarefa. — Bas?

— Sim?

— Você pode providenciar alguma comida para o...

— N.Ã.O. _Não_.

— Mas você é um cozinheiro incrível.

— Sou um gênio encarregado dos ativos financeiros de DarkRiver, não seu escravo chefe pessoal.

Ela sorriu, porque mal humorado como ele soou, seu irmão deixou seu dia genuinamente ocupado – porque era um gênio financeiro – para vir ficar com ela. A comida era apenas uma desculpa; Isto era sobre família. —Kirby está bem com você estar aqui hoje? — Bastien e Kirby não estavam acasalados há muito tempo, eram compreensivelmente possessivos um com o outro.

— Está de brincadeira? Ela ama os filhotes. — Ele afastou a cabeça da cozinha novamente. — Acho que ela ainda ocasionalmente se preocupa com o fato de que é uma lince e eu sou um leopardo. Os filhotes asseguram-lhe que isso não é e nunca será um problema.

Mercy conhecia a cunhada bem o suficiente para adivinhar o que estava na raiz de seus medos. — Apenas a ame. — Kirby estava sozinha havia muito tempo

– estava no bando agora e entendia que ela pertencia, mas um pouco de afeição extra ajudaria a cimentar essa realização.

— Eu a amo até meu coração doer. — A expressão de Bastien se suavizou.

— Ela é inteligente, sexy, engraçada, perfeita.

— Acabei de vomitar um pouco na minha boca. — Mercy fingiu vomitar, mas não era rápida o suficiente para esquivar ou pegar a almofada que Bastien agarrou do sofá mais próximo para atirar nela. Bateu no peito dela com tão pouco impulso que ela sabia que ele foi propositadamente gentil. Todos os seus três irmãos arruaceiros ficaram gentis agora que estava grávida: protetores DarkRiver dominantes.

Você pensaria que eles nunca a empurraram para uma piscina de lama, ou a fizeram tropeçar, ou jogaram futebol duro com ela com equipamento completo e ferimentos. Claro, ela não foi nenhuma arruaceira inocente. Na verdade, podia ter empurrado Bas e Sage numa piscina de lama primeiro.

Sorrindo com o pensamento de seus próprios filhos brincando uns com os outros, ela disse: — Sua lince está vindo depois do trabalho?

— Mandei mensagem para que soubesse que você precisa de outro escravo na cozinha para que ela esteja preparada para preparar uma torta de cereja. — Um sorriso profundo. — Ela disse que pegará os suprimentos no caminho.

— Eu já disse para você que adoro sua companheira?

— Ela é muito adorável.

Rindo do olhar de gato presunçoso no rosto dele, Mercy voltou a seus planos enquanto Bastien se ocupava na cozinha.

O primeiro problema era a localização.

Normalmente, quando DarkRiver realizava tais encontros, era no Círculo do Bando. SnowDancer tinha um espaço comparativo em seu território. DarkRiver era um bando muito menor e como tal tinha um espaço central menor de reunião. Entretanto, a área de celebração SnowDancer estava em Sierra Nevada e numa elevação bem alta. Se o evento devia ser realizado logo após o nascimento, então Mercy e os filhotes teriam que viajar para essa elevação.

Os bebês podiam parecer zagueiros dentro dela, mas estariam muito pequenos naquela fase, e não queria chocar seus pequenos corpos. Seria diferente

se fossem nascer na Sierra Nevada, mas nasceriam no território dos DarkRiver em Yosemite. Ela queria que fossem mais fortes antes de levá-los.

Todos os lobos que quisessem visitar seriam bem-vindos nas terras DarkRiver.

— Hmm. — Batendo um dedo na mesa de jantar, ela pegou seu telefone para entrar em contato com Riley. Seu companheiro estava preocupado que ela entraria em trabalho de parto enquanto ele não estivesse com ela, e relutantemente aceitou executar uma missão para SnowDancer. Mercy não podia discutir com a preocupação dele – a maioria dos changeling múltiplos nascia nesta fase da gravidez.

Ele deu instruções estritas para os filhotes ficarem parados enquanto seu pai estivesse fora. Mercy quase podia senti-los escutando enquanto ele falava, tinha plena fé de que se comportariam – porque ela não ia tê-los sem Riley ao lado dela. Fim.

_Localização para festa? Ela enviou uma mensagem para ele. O local dos DarkRiver é muito pequeno e não quero mover os filhotes para as elevações tão logo após o nascimento._

_Os filhotes são metade lobo_, Riley respondeu. _Eles não vão se importar._

Era um bom ponto. Independentemente do que seus bebês escolhessem se transformar, tinham os genes de Riley, bem como os seus. E Riley era constituído para as alturas, mal sentia o frio. Ele também era forte, maravilhosamente sexy, com aqueles ombros grandes e aquele corpo de muralha que podia lidar com qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer.

Mercy apertou suas coxas. _Quero atacar você._

_Seus hormônios da gravidez vão nos matar... E morreremos felizes._

Ela riu, deu uma palmadinha na boca antes que Bas ouvisse e ficasse curioso.

_E quanto à área ao redor da nossa casa? _Riley enviou.

Ela sabia que não falava sobre essa cabana; se referia à casa permanente, uma casa que era parte chalé suíço, parte cabana de montanha acidentada. _Também significa uma mudança de altitude_, ela respondeu, _mas não tão grande. _E foi onde os adolescentes mais velhos e os primeiros grupos de vinte anos tiveram

sua festa de ano novo. Um esforço bem sucedido para que essa faixa etária falasse entre si através das linhas de matilha.

_O único problema é que não tenho certeza se há espaço aberto suficiente._

Mercy considerou o ponto de Riley. Cortar árvores não era uma opção. Nenhum changeling prejudicaria o ambiente por uma razão tão fugaz. _Poderíamos usar a nossa casa e a terra ao redor dela como o foco e as pessoas poderiam se espalhar entre as árvores. Perto da casa, aquelas árvores não estão tão juntas e não dificultaria para as pessoas interagirem. Temos bastante espaço aberto para dançar e para as crianças brincarem._

Riley concordou antes de enviar mensagens. _Estarei em casa em duas horas._

_Você está bem?_

_Engordando a cada minuto, mas feliz. Assim estão os filhotes._

Ele mandou um monte de corações. Ela se derreteu. O tenente Sênior Riley Kincaid de SnowDancer não mandava mensagens com pequenos corações cor-de- rosa. Salvando a mensagem, ela abraçou o telefone no peito por um momento antes de enviar alguns corações também. Ela adicionou filhotes. Porque ela poderia ser pateta e exageradamente romântica com seu companheiro. Ele não a consideraria menos forte.

Positivamente flutuante depois, ela esboçou mais algumas ideias. Uma pista de dança temporária – talvez uma luz de fundo? – estava definido, assim como bonitas luzes nas árvores. Ao lado de cada ponto, ela anotou os nomes de DarkRivers e SnowDancers que seria bom adicionar. Riley poderia ajudar com o último quando voltasse.

Comida, é claro, muita. Todos podiam ajudar – apesar de sua provocação com Bastien, trazer comida para compartilhar em um evento de bando era bastante padrão em DarkRiver e SnowDancer. — Bas?

— Sim?

— Deveríamos fazer um bolo especial?

— O que? Meio lobo, meio gato, todo perigo?

Ela sabia que ele estava brincando com ela, mas gostou da ideia. — Isso seria divertido. Os filhotes adorariam.

Mercy acariciou sua barriga quando parou em seu escritório. O espaço tinha um prêmio lá. Os exames recentes que Tamsyn fizera mostravam os filhotes

enrolados uns nos outros como pretzels vivos, um pé no rosto de alguém, um braço sob o queixo, outras formas criativas de tirar o máximo do espaço limitado.

— Está quase na hora, — ela sussurrou para eles. — Seu pai e eu não podemos esperar para abraçar vocês.

Mesmo enquanto seus lábios se curvavam de alegria e admiração, parte de sua mente continuava pensando na escuridão lambendo as bordas do mundo, na crescente ameaça a um pequeno filhote de pantera e a uma mulher presa longe de casa. Quando o Acordo Trino foi proposto pela primeira vez, esperava que seus filhotes nascessem num mundo de paz.

Hoje, aceitava que seria um processo muito mais complicado, e muito mais

longo.

**C**apítulo 16

O antigo conselheiro psy e uma vez líder do Esquadrão Arrow, Ming LeBon precisava ser parte do Acordo Trino, não apenas para fins informativos, mas porque poderia perder oportunidades de negócios lucrativas. Ao contrário de Nikita Duncan, o negócio não ocupava o papel central na hierarquia pessoal de importância de Ming, mas ele há muito aprendera que o dinheiro era poder.

Como os lobos e o esquadrão certamente bloqueariam sua candidatura para assinar o acordo, ele teria que entrar através da maioria. Então seria político. Preferia usar o medo para atingir seus objetivos, mas isso podia ser contraproducente nessa situação. Não, era melhor se começasse a entrar em contato com grupos menores e lisonjeá-los com seu interesse.

Também sondou uma série de grandes corporações Psy que não poderiam estar tão _felizes _sobre o acordo como pareciam estar em público. Juntos, assegurariam que a petição de Ming para assinar com a Trindade fosse um sucesso. Claro, então descobriria como tomar o controle do acordo de cooperação e usá-lo para sua vantagem.

O Acordo Trino era potencialmente influente para ser deixado em mãos que não tinham experiência em empunhar esse tipo de poder.

**C**apítulo 17

_Acho que Lucas e Hawke deviam dançar um tango para abrir a festa. Sim?_

_P.s. Atualização sobre os bebês: Ainda estou grávida de catorze meses. _Sascha reprimiu uma gargalhada quando respondeu à mensagem de Mercy de sua posição enrolada numa poltrona num canto do escritório particular de Lucas na sede DarkRiver em Chinatown. Ele tinha um escritório público muito mais elegante em outro andar, mas este era o centro da sede. — Porque o sorriso? — Lucas olhou de onde estava na frente de uma tela de comunicação, tendo acabado os detalhes de um novo projeto de negócios que DarkRiver estava entrando com um grande grupo familiar Psy. Sascha leu a mensagem. — Estou votando sim para o tango, — acrescentou. — Quero ver você e Hawke, bochecha com bochecha. — A carranca de Lucas era muito alfa. — Ela precisa dar à luz para que possa parar de ficar entediada e trazer problemas.

— Acho que ela concordaria com você. — Em sua última atualização, Mercy escreveu: _Acredito que meu umbigo desapareceu. Posso ter que lançar uma nova moda a partir de um buraco de donut._

Lucas voltou para o comunicador quando soou uma chamada recebida. — BlackSea, — ele murmurou para ela antes de tocar na tela para responder.

A mulher que fez a ligação tinha maçãs do rosto afiadas, pele impecável e uma sombra que, de repente, Sascha pensou, não estaria fora de lugar em qualquer família Psy. Psys no Silêncio tinham uma maneira clínica de misturar os genes com a vantagem psíquica da família, até que os tons de pele em cada extremidade do espectro fossem menos comuns do que aqueles no meio. De acordo com Riaz, um dos tenentes SnowDancer que mais frequentemente tratava com BlackSea, Miane era o produto de um acasalamento devotado entre um pai egípcio e uma mãe argelina.

O resultado era uma mulher impressionante e poderosa.

Seus cabelos negros eram cortados numa franja de corte reto sobre os olhos ligeiramente inclinados que eram atualmente um avelã translúcido. No entanto, Sascha viu essas íris ficando obsidiana. Não deveria ser desconcertante, não quando os olhos de Psy podiam ficar completamente negros. Mas a escuridão nos olhos de Miane... Era tão escuro quanto a parte mais profunda do oceano, um eco sussurrante de um tempo mais primitivo.

— Lucas. — O tom da alfa BlackSea era frio, mas Sascha sentiu a tensão fervente sob a pele. Como empática, não poderia tecnicamente sentir a ressonância emocional de uma pessoa de longe, mas os tecnicismos não eram tudo. Era sua crença que empatas aprendiam a ler as pistas emocionais sutis sem perceber.

Sascha havia discutido isso com Ivy Jane e com o jovem Toby. Ambos concordaram, embora Toby tenha colocado de forma diferente: — Desde que sentimos as emoções o tempo todo, acho que nos acostumamos a separar todos os tipos. Como os changelings são capazes com o cheiro.

Um comentário astuto de um garoto astuto.

— Miane, — respondeu Lucas, enquanto Sascha ficava fora da visão. — A informação de Tanique deu alguma pista?

Uma sacudida da cabeça de Miane. — Nós nos concentramos no Canadá, porque temos que começar em algum lugar, mas até agora, nada deu certo.

— Estamos aqui para ajudar se precisar.

A alfa de BlackSea assentiu antes de seguir para o motivo de sua chamada.

— Falei com Aden Kai. Ele sugeriu que eu assistisse a uma reunião da Trindade em duas horas com o cabeça de uma família Psy e dois CEOs da Aliança Humana. Todos os três têm interesses nas áreas costeiras que tocam nossas águas.

— Está se perguntando por que o curto prazo?

— Kai diz que é para deter a possibilidade de uma interrupção violenta, e que estou recebendo uma hora de aviso extra, porque levará mais tempo para chegar ao local da reunião. Mas enquanto estou predisposta a gostar dos Arrows, estou bem ciente de que têm motivos e objetivos próprios, nem todos os quais se alinham com BlackSea.

DarkRiver, entretanto, Sascha percebeu, era um aliado oficial. Changelings não faziam tais pronunciamentos levemente.

— É legítimo. — Lucas apoiou as mãos nos quadris, o fino algodão de sua camisa branca esticando sobre seus bíceps. — Eu tomaria as precauções usuais independentemente – não sabemos os motivos de todas as partes que assinaram o acordo.

Miane fechou a sessão com um rápido aceno e não adeus.

Assistindo seu companheiro usar a tela de comunicação para lidar com uma rápida atualização de contrato, Sascha se perguntou se Lucas sabia que estava se tornando uma figura poderosa em todo o mundo. Provavelmente não. Tais pensamentos iriam contra sua natureza. Ele nunca buscou o poder pelo poder e nunca o faria – mas como Miane acabara de demonstrar, Lucas chegou a ser considerado digno de confiança por uma influente rede de changelings.

Outro telefonema veio quando terminou o que fazia e se virou para Sascha. Ela pegou sua sobrancelha levantada. — Jen Liu e eu não temos uma ligação agendada hoje.

Descobriu que a matriarca do grupo familiar Liu queria seus comentários sobre um bando de changeling que discutia sobre negócios com Liu. — Nossos contatos nessa área são lamentavelmente tênues, — disse a mulher de cabelos prateados com um rosto afiado e pontudo. — Não estou pedindo dados privados; simplesmente desejo saber se são respeitáveis no sentido comercial.

— Muito, — respondeu Lucas. — São pequenos, mas se assumirem um projeto e você não entrar no caminho deles, uma vez que os planos estão concluídos, terminarão no tempo e dentro do orçamento.

— Obrigada. Se precisar de feedback semelhante sobre uma empresa Psy, não hesite em contactar-me.

Foi quando Sascha percebeu que Lucas não tinha apenas a confiança dos changelings em todo o mundo, mas que ganhava uma reputação entre os Psy também. — Naya, — ela sussurrou, a compreensão se acomodando em seus ombros como um cobertor quente.

Seu companheiro enviou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

— Changeling e Psy, — ela disse, — ambos sabem que de todas as partes envolvidas, você nunca comprometeria a Trindade. Você – nós – temos uma criança que precisa crescer num mundo unido.

Os olhos de seu companheiro eram repentinamente mais pantera que humanos. — Uma avaliação justa, não é, gatinha?

— Sim. — Ela desenrolou as pernas da poltrona e se levantou para caminhar até ele, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de sua cintura enquanto estavam cara a cara. — Não se importa que eles saibam?

Com a cabeça inclinada para encontrar seu olhar, Lucas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não se esta é a consequência – se as pessoas confiam em mim, confiam na Trindade por predefinição.

Um toque mental inquisitivo através da mente de Sascha. — Naya está se divertindo com Clay.

O mais silencioso dos sentinelas era uma das pessoas favoritas de Naya. Ela aconchegava-se contra seu ombro e olhava com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele se movia, não importa o que ele estivesse fazendo – e, excepcionalmente para Naya, ela não exigiu que fosse colocada no chão para poder explorar sozinha. Clay disse que era porque ele tinha experiência com meninas, graças à sua filha adotiva, Noor.

Sua companheira, Talin, tinha uma posição diferente sobre isso. — Ele sempre teve um coração mole, — a mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo brincou um dia, enquanto ele segurava Noor num braço e Naya no outro. — Ele costumava assistir festas de chá comigo quando éramos crianças. Ele até bebia o chá falso e me dizia que estava delicioso.

Clay olhou furioso para a mulher que chamava de Tally. — Espere até que eu tenha minhas mãos livres.

Seu brilho devia ter sido aterrador – Clay era um leopardo perigoso. Mas Noor rosnou e fingiu bater em Clay, fazendo Naya cair numa gargalhada histérica de bebê que por sua vez, também desencadeou risos tanto em Sascha quanto em Talin. O sorriso de Clay enrugou suas bochechas, a sentinela, uma vez irritada e silenciosa, agora um homem profundamente em paz e encantado com a vida.

Sascha, sorrindo com a memória, respondeu ao toque telepático de Naya com um beijo psíquico. _Estou eu aqui, querida._

— Tenho pensado que Naya devia encontrar Nikita, — Lucas disse quase ao mesmo tempo.

A boca de Sascha se abriu. — Você nem gosta dela.

Nikita era parte de uma máquina que havia esmagado inúmeros changelings sob sua bota, foi de fato um membro da organização que conscientemente escondeu os piores seriais killers do planeta. Essa ação levou à morte de centenas, incluindo a irmã mais nova de Dorian, uma perda que devastou o sentinela e enfureceu Lucas.

SnowDancer quase perdeu Brenna para o mesmo psicopata assassino.

— Talvez não goste dela, — disse Lucas, — mas ela te manteve viva em circunstâncias difícei avó de Naya. — Ele passou o polegar sobre a bochecha dela, tátil como sempre.

Sascha nunca teve que se perguntar sobre o amor de Lucas por ela, seja no plano emocional ou físico. Tampouco teve que se preocupar em voltar a sentir fome, como fez por tantos anos de sua vida. — Ainda assim, — disse, tentando dar sentido à sugestão dele e falhando, — confiar nela com acesso a Naya?

A expressão de seu companheiro escureceu. — Prefiro que Naya a conheça desde a infância do que crescer curiosa a respeito dela – filhotes curiosos têm uma maneira de se meter em encrenca.

Sascha não podia discutir com isso. Ela viu exatamente o quanto os adolescentes de DarkRiver podiam se meter em encrencas; uma adolescente curiosa sobre sua poderosa e letal avó tinha o potencial de se meter em problemas mais perigosos que a maioria. — Acho que Nikita nunca a machucaria, — disse ela, colocando a mão no músculo tenso do braço de Lucas.

— Concordo, — ele disse. — Caso contrário, curiosidade felina ou não, não a deixaria a menos de 100 metros de nossa criança. — Deslizando uma das mãos para envolver o pescoço dela, ele trancou seu olhar com o dela. — Se fizermos isso, tem que ser logo. Nikita ainda está fraca da tentativa de assassinato, suas defesas baixas. Naya pode realmente encontrar a mulher debaixo da máscara.

Ao contrário da pantera que era seu companheiro, o coração empático de Sascha não estava acostumado a pensar com um pragmatismo tão impiedoso, mas sabia que Lucas tinha razão. Eles teriam que colocar Naya e Nikita em contato enquanto havia uma chance de Nikita se ligar com seu bebê – porque uma vez que a mãe de Sascha estivesse ligada com uma criança, lutaria até a morte para proteger essa vida vulnerável.

Sascha só entendeu isso depois que estava fora da PsyNet.

— Vou trabalhar um tempo com Sophie, — ela disse. — Vamos ter certeza que Nikita não saiba, então não pode se preparar. — A assistente mais antiga e confiável de Nikita, Sophia Russo, era muito dona de si e desafiaria Nikita se achasse que era bom para sua chefe.

— Sophia ainda se preocupa com o quão difícil Nikita está se recuperando? Assentindo, Sascha disse: — Pelo menos Anthony está de olho nela. Se alguém puder fazer minha mãe descansar, diria que é ele. — Independentemente de tudo o que acontecia com Nikita e com o diretor do Psy Clã NightStar, Sascha

sabia que Nikita respeitava Anthony.

— O pai de Faith é um homem valente e corajoso.

O pronunciamento solene de Lucas fez seus lábios tremerem e sua mente parou de puxar o fio da ansiedade que era a preocupação com a mãe que a abandonara... E a salvara. — Se os escudos dela não fossem tão herméticos, — ela admitiu num sussurro culposo, — eu provavelmente esqueceria a ética e daria uma espiada em suas emoções.

Os olhos verdes da pantera cintilavam em aprovação. — Você e todos os outros que sabem sobre esses dois, eu aposto. — Um beijo mordiscando, o qual era puro gato provocando. — Falarei com Vasic, — ele disse então, — ver se ele aceita teletransportar você.

Sascha assentiu; consciente de que ela e Naya não podiam ser vistas entrando no domínio de Nikita. — Se Vasic não puder fazê-lo, teremos que pensar em outro plano. Minha mãe não aceitará qualquer outro teleportador em seu domínio enquanto estiver fraca.

— Vasic é um Arrow, — apontou Lucas. — Perigosos como são.

— Ele também está ligado a uma E. — Nikita considerava empáticos fracos por sua emoção, mas também aceitava que eram bons juízes de caráter.

— Além disso, — disse Lucas, os olhos entreabertos em pensamento, — Aden deixou claro que os Arrows não querem dar um golpe. Isso tem que refletir em suas decisões.

Sascha teve um pensamento súbito. — E se Anthony estiver com ela quando eu entrar? — Ela sussurrou, sua mente retrocedendo para a sala de espera do hospital e a presença silenciosa e intensa de Anthony.

Lucas fez uma pausa no ato de desabotoar sua camisa para trocar para sua camiseta preferida e jeans, agora que estava prestes a sair do escritório. Qualquer pessoa que o chamasse enquanto estava no campo encontraria o alfa changeling ao contrário do CEO da DarkRiver. Era uma distinção leve e mantinha as pessoas em seus dedos agora que DarkRiver não estava mais em perigo de ser descartado como um bando pequeno, sem importância.

Com uma expressão presa em seu rosto, ele disse: — Se ele estiver... — Um sorriso muito malicioso, muito felino. — Eu daria tudo para interrompê-los e aliviar nossa curiosidade sobre o que exatamente eles fazem atrás de portas fechadas.

Os ombros de Sascha tremeram, sua preocupação com a mãe foi surpreendida pelo prazer de que Nikita pudesse estar fazendo algo com Anthony, por mais improvável que fosse, dadas as pessoas envolvidas. Qualquer relacionamento que Anthony e Nikita tivessem nunca seria previsível ou compreendido por outros. — Você é um gato às vezes.

— Miau.

Rindo, ela se esquivou de seu escritório antes que cedesse ao desejo de acariciá-lo – porque não pararia por aí. Seus companheiros de matilha poderiam pegá-los e nunca os deixariam esquecer. Em vez disso, foi procurar sua filhote. A voz animada de Naya anunciou sua presença bem antes de Sascha a ver. Ela ainda estava com Clay, que verificava especificações de construções numa tela de comunicação; longe de exigir atenção, Naya estava felizmente pendurada sobre o ombro dele e conversando com Dorian enquanto o outro sentinela trabalhava numa mesa de desenho atrás de Clay.

Outro bebê pequeno, de apenas alguns meses de idade, estava num carrinho de pelúcia na mesa ao lado de Dorian. Este estava pacificamente adormecido, todo cílios escuros e bochechas gordas. Ela estava vestida com meias brancas e uma peça cor de rosa com uma impressão de margaridas na frente. Uma fita branca amarrada suavemente ao redor de sua cabeça, sobre um sedoso cabelo escuro.

Sascha só queria pegá-la e abraçá-la.

— É isso mesmo? — Perguntou Dorian a Naya, desenhando uma linha usando o velho esquadro que preferia a ferramentas da mais alta tecnologia quando se tratava de seu trabalho arquitetônico. Seus cabelos brancos e loiros brilhavam

sob o sol que atravessava as janelas laterais deste nível do edifício de tamanho médio, a área planejada para maximizar o espaço e a luz.

— Você não disse. — Olhando para o bebê adormecido ao mesmo tempo em que respondia a Naya, Dorian estendeu a mão e tocou a ponta do nariz do bebê. Ela sorriu em seu sono e pareceu se acomodar ainda mais.

— Sim, — disse Dorian quando Naya falou com ele um pouco mais.

Inclusive a palavra _Dor _várias vezes. Naya definitivamente conhecia seus companheiros de matilha.

— Esta é Mialin Corrina, — disse Dorian, como se tivesse compreendido completamente a pergunta de Naya. — Ela pertence a Ria e Emmett. Pode brincar com ela quando ela ficar um pouco maior.

Sascha encostou-se a uma parede do espaço de trabalho e apenas observou os quatro. Ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando a assistente administrativa executiva de Lucas, Ria, chegou e ficou ao seu lado. Balançando a cabeça, a mulher mais baixa disse: — Juro, esses caras fazem meus ovários explodir.

— É ainda pior quando é seu próprio companheiro, não é?

— Oh, Deus, sim. — Ria suspirou, seus olhos castanhos se aqueceram de amor enquanto se demoravam em seu bebê. — Emmett faz uma coisa quando conta suas histórias enquanto a acaricia para dormir. Meu coração faz boom cada vez. Tenho zero de força de vontade por horas depois – o homem poderia me pedir para dançar nua enquanto toca bateria de bongo e eu faria isso.

Sascha assentiu com simpatia. — A primeira vez que entrei no quarto e vi Naya dormindo no peito de Lucas enquanto ele dormia também, sua mão sobre sua bunda de bebê nua. — Sascha suspirou, esfregando um punho sobre seu coração. — Não acho que tenha me recuperado.

— Pensando em Emmett com nosso bebê... — Ria fungou, o lábio inferior tremendo.

Sascha envolveu um braço em torno da mulher normalmente resistente como aço. — Eu sei. — Ela deixou cair um beijo no cabelo castanho-avermelhado de Ria, em casa com os privilégios de pele afetuosos permitidos aos companheiros de matilha que estavam próximos. — Seus ovários aprenderão a aguentá-los.

Ria riu fungando.

Ouvindo o som, Dorian olhou para ela. — Olá. — O belo macho, que estava cheio de impiedosa raiva e tristeza quando Sascha o conheceu pela primeira vez, caminhou para puxar Ria do abraço de Sascha e envolvê-la em seus braços. — Pensei que seus olhos só disparavam fogo.

Ria deu-lhe um soco no braço. Teve efeito zero, já que ele era feito de puro músculo.

Rindo, a sentinela beijou sua bochecha. — Você tem as especificações que eu pedi?

— Aqui. — Ria empurrou o organizador em seu peito, mas sem qualquer força. — Quanto você corrompeu minha filha hoje?

— Ela definitivamente terá uma coisa para arquitetos loiros quando crescer,

— disse Dorian com um sorriso de quebrar-coração.

Aproximando-se de sua filha, Ria beijou as bochechas gordas de Mialin, afastou os cabelos finos que escaparam sob a fita, e apenas sorriu. — Olhe para ela, como um anjo.

Ela se virou para Naya, pegou o rosto do bebê de Sascha em suas mãos e a sufocou em beijos. Naya riu e beijou-a. — Sua amiga Mialin poupa seu mau comportamento para as três da manhã, — disse ela com outro beijo antes de se virar para Dorian. — Emmett trará minha avó em uma hora para pegar nossa filhote para um tempo de bisavó.

— Oh, cara, — reclamou Dorian. — Só a pegamos por algumas horas.

— Hoje. — Ria o cutucou no estômago.

Observando seus companheiros de matilha e os dois filhotes ao sol, Sascha não sentia medo, apenas uma determinação feroz de mantê-los seguros. Qualquer um que tentasse ferir os jovens de DarkRiver acabaria sangrando. Mesmo um empático tinha um ponto de ruptura – empurre-a muito longe e ela bateria de volta. Forte.

O mundo pensava que conhecia os Es e o que podiam fazer. Não.

Tendo deixado seu companheiro e filha na sede da cidade, Sascha trabalhou em seu escritório enquanto Naya brincava alegremente com seus amigos no berçário lá embaixo, e Lucas passou a segunda metade do dia num canteiro de

obras com Dorian e Clay. Ele e os dois sentinelas terminaram suas discussões quando Clay recebeu um telefonema. O outro homem fez um movimento com a mão para que Lucas permanecesse enquanto terminava o telefonema.

— Teijan, — ele disse depois de desligar. — Os Ratos pegaram um sopro de alguma coisa – sinais de mercenários entrando na área geral.

Lucas estreitou os olhos. — Que tipo de mercenários?

— Bom o suficiente para que os ratos estejam tendo problemas para conseguir qualquer tipo de bloqueio sobre eles. Tudo que têm são sussurros na comunidade africana da cidade. — Clay cruzou os braços, os músculos esticados sob o mogno reluzente da pele. — A comunidade está com medo de quem são essas pessoas e se são pró-DarkRiver o suficiente para passar qualquer informação que tenham, mas não parecem saber muito mais que isso do grupo chamado _Máscara da Morte_.

Tirando o capacete de segurança amarelo brilhante que usava, Dorian passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos de suor. — Bom nome se quiser intimidar as pessoas.

— Parece que neste caso, o nome se encaixa. — A mandíbula de Clay era uma linha brutal. — De acordo com a pesquisa de Teijan, ninguém nunca os pegou, mas estão espalhando boatos de serem responsáveis por massacres e sequestros na maior parte do continente africano.

A mente de Lucas foi imediatamente para a conversa ameaçadora sobre Naya, mas sabia que os mercenários poderiam estar aqui por uma centena de razões diferentes – incluindo a escolha de Lucas ou Hawke, ou mesmo Nikita. — Qualquer ponto em invadir bancos de dados da Execução?

Foi Dorian quem respondeu. — Se os ratos estão tanto no escuro, a Execução não terá ideia de que esses desgraçados estão sequer na cidade. — O olhar azul vívido do sentinela ficou sombrio. — Mas o que quer que vá acontecer, será logo. Todos nós sabemos que grupos como este não entram numa área a menos que estejam se preparando para atacar.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários pessoais do Padre Xavier Perez_

_23 de março de 2074 Passada a meia-noite_

_Nina,_

_Não matei o homem, o Psy. Eu tinha uma arma, planejava atirar nele sem aviso, porque essa é a única maneira que pode surpreender um soldado de elite, mas quando eu teria puxado a arma no beco atrás do bar, minha mão congelou no meu bolso._

_Não era medo, não era nervosismo. Era telecinesia._

_Enquanto o observava caminhar em minha direção, eu pensei que ele vinha para me matar, e tenho vergonha de admitir que eu senti alívio. Finalmente, não mais dor, não mais pena, não mais ver você saltar para a água uma e outra vez._

_Mas quando ele me alcançou, o homem não me matou. Ele disse: _— _Se atirar em mim, agirá contra seus próprios interesses. Estou aqui para deter outro massacre._

_Eu ri dele, mas ele me desafiou a vir com ele._

— _Ou prefere se afogar em álcool?_

_Suas palavras me cortaram. Ser julgado por um assassino Psy? Não._

_Eu vou com este soldado Psy, esse homem que anda como um assassino. Xavier_

**C**apítulo 18

Passou um dia. Dois. Três. No quarto, quando nada de suspeito aconteceu e os Ratos não relataram novos sussurros sobre _Máscara da Morte_, DarkRiver não abaixou seu alerta, mas começou a considerar se os mercenários simplesmente passaram por seu território para outro lugar.

Sascha não parou de viver sua vida no ínterim, mas manteve Naya em Yosemite, bem no fundo do território do bando. No entanto, isso não poderia continuar para sempre. Sua filhinha estava com saudades de seus amigos no berçário anexo ao QG de DarkRiver, então Lucas a trouxe nesta manhã. Agora, logo depois da uma e meia, Sascha a estava pegando e levando de volta para casa para que as duas pudessem ir visitar Mercy.

Estavam num veículo blindado que nem sequer fingia ser um carro comum, mas um tanque de proteção. Nenhum dos filhotes de DarkRiver viajaria em qualquer outra coisa, senão nestes no futuro próximo. A frota inteira foi verificada pelos mecânicos quando os Arrows relataram pela primeira vez as coisas feias que eram ditas sobre Naya; os veículos foram então designados para famílias que precisavam se locomover para dentro e para fora da cidade.

Muitas vezes o compartilhavam, mas hoje, Naya e Sascha tinham o veículo para si.

Ela se afastou do estacionamento do QG DarkRiver com um aceno em direção à Lucas, que estava apenas a uma curta distância, tendo andado com ela e Naya até lá fora. Ele soprou-lhe um beijo, então se dobrou e soprou um para Naya; seu bebê estava seguramente escondida na parte de trás, em seu assento especial, o qual a protegia enquanto lhe dava uma visão pelas janelas e uma linha clara de visão para Sascha.

Sascha podia ouvir Naya fazendo sons de beijos enquanto soprava os beijos ruidosamente para trás. — Adeus, papai! Adeus, papai!

Isso a mantinha ocupada enquanto Sascha se fundia no trânsito. Ela não estava sozinha, é claro. Dorian estava num Jipe robusto atrás dela, em sua tarefa de escoltá-las para casa. DarkRiver havia tomado a decisão de não colocar todos no mesmo veículo quando uma escolta era necessária; um segundo veículo tornava mais difícil para qualquer um montar uma emboscada eficaz, além de colocar dois conjuntos diferentes de olhos na estrada em diferentes pontos.

Piscando suas luzes traseiras para reconhecer a sentinela, ela sorriu quando ele piscou os faróis em resposta. Então se concentrou na estrada e em manter Naya segura enquanto dirigiam para casa. Ela fez esta viagem inúmeras vezes, mas nunca tomou nada como garantido. Ainda assim, tinha seus setores favoritos.

— Olhe para as árvores, Naya, — disse ela enquanto passavam pelo Forte.

— São eucaliptos.

— Eutus?

— Sim, eucalipto. — Era tão fácil elogiar sua filha, fazê-la feliz. Nunca entenderia como as mães do Silêncio eram capazes de fechar aquele impulso materno violentamente poderoso. — Sabe que animais comem folhas de eucalipto?

— Kila!

Sascha riu, consciente de que havia uma boa chance de Naya não entender completamente a discussão. Mas seu bebê sabia a resposta depois do número de vezes que passaram por este caminho – e ela ficava tão excitada a cada momento.

— Boa menina, — Sascha disse. — Koalas comem folhas de eucaliptos. — Enquanto conduzia, disse a Naya sobre os marsupiais e como carregavam seus bebês numa bolsa.

O padrão mental de Naya era feliz na mente de Sascha, seu bebê encontrando prazer em ouvir a voz da mãe. Quando Sascha ficou sem fatos de koala, contou a Naya sobre o próximo evento DarkRiver-SnowDancer. Mais alguns minutos e sabia que sua filhote iria cochilar. Era um bom momento; a soneca a deixaria energética e ativa para a visita a Mercy e Riley.

Acabaram de passar por um caminho privado sem incidentes, a rua curva à frente, vazia de trânsito, quando um caminhão grande equipado com um para-

choque de metal pesado rugiu para fora da rodovia em alta velocidade. Estava apontado diretamente para o Jeep de Dorian. O sentinela conseguiu evitar uma colisão completa com uma volta rápida, mas não foi suficiente.

O caminhão bateu na parte de trás do Jipe a toda velocidade, amassando a armação poderosa e fazendo com que o veículo de Dorian se virasse de lado. O metal chiou quando o impulso do caminhão o empurrou através do asfalto, faíscas saindo do contato... Justamente quando um caminhão blindado maior rugiu para cima de Sascha da outra direção.

O veículo preto reluzente freou até parar na estrada, bloqueando o caminho de Sascha.

Ela instintivamente freou quando viu o que aconteceu com Dorian. Agora, parou completamente. Qualquer outra coisa e teria colidido com o caminhão blindado em seu caminho. Um caminhão blindado que escondia as pessoas que queriam ferir seu bebê. Que já havia ferido Dorian.

Uma estranha calma desceu sobre ela.

— Não, — disse ela.

— Mamãe?

— Está tudo bem, Naya. Mamãe precisa que fique quieta e mantenha seus escudos apertados por um segundo. — Mesmo enquanto falava, via as portas do caminhão na frente dela se abrir, homens mascarados e mulheres com equipamento camuflado com suas armas apontadas para o veículo de Sascha. — Certo, querida? — Ela reiterou sua ordem com um visual psíquico. — Você entende?

— Ende.

Sascha sentiu Naya se concentrar tão forte quanto possível em manter seus escudos novos e frágeis. Eles não se conteriam nem mesmo a um telepata adulto, mas era outra pequena proteção. Sascha já havia trancado suas próprias defesas ao redor de sua filha enquanto gentilmente bloqueava a capacidade de Naya de sentir o que Sascha estava prestes a fazer. Naya não precisava saber que, graças a todos os desenvolvimentos feitos por empatas trabalhando juntos como um grupo, sua amorosa mãe empata descobriu sua capacidade como arma.

E aprendeu a fazer isso contra todas as raças.

Incluindo a mente Psy, que atualmente tentava derrubar seus escudos.

Não importava que não tivesse conexão psíquica preexistente com nenhum de seus alvos.

Talvez fosse inevitável que Sascha fosse aquela a descobrir isso – afinal, não só estava fora da PsyNet há mais tempo, como vivia cercada por mentes não-Psy que confiavam nela o suficiente para atuar como suas cobaias. E criticamente, estava ligada a não um, mas várias mentes não-Psy. Desconfiada de dar aos inimigos na Net uma ferramenta contra os humanos e os changelings, compartilhara sua descoberta apenas com quatro outros empatas, todos os quais confiava, sem nenhuma dúvida.

Nenhum, incluindo um colega cardeal, foi capaz de repetir o sucesso fora da raça Psy. Os outros podiam ajudar os seres humanos e os changelings na dor emocional removendo ou reduzindo essa dor, mas assim que tentavam qualquer coisa agressiva, não acontecia nada.

Eles simplesmente não podiam sintonizar a _frequência _certa, que era a melhor maneira que Sascha descobrira para descrever o que fazia quando usava sua capacidade de afetar mentes que não eram Psy. Não fazia diferença se a mente era humana e, portanto, geralmente vulnerável à interferência Psy ou changeling, e, portanto, geralmente invulnerável aos mesmos tipos de interferência. — Não podemos nem sentir a frequência, — Ivy Jane dissera a ela. — Quando tento, recebo aquela dor horrível que senti quando tentava impactar as pessoas sem usar a PsyNet.

Os outros concordaram.

Foi a doce Jaya quem disse, — Você descobriu isso depois que teve um bebê. Talvez seja esse vínculo que lhe dá a habilidade. — Uma carranca. — Poderia ser o cérebro dela que está permitindo que encontre a frequência não Psy. Quando ela crescer e o vínculo mãe-bebê se transformar em um mãe-filho adulto, ele pode desaparecer.

Era tão boa teoria como qualquer outra, mas agora, Sascha se importava apenas que poderia prejudicar o povo: Psy, changeling ou humanos que queriam machucar seu bebê. Foi difícil para ela ensinar-se a fazer algo que fosse contra cada instinto empático dela, mas se prometeu que somente usaria esse aspecto de sua habilidade quando não houvesse outra escolha e não fazer nada seria deixar o mal ganhar.

— Dor! — A súbita agitação de Naya a fez girar no assento de seu carro, como se tentasse ver Dorian. — Mamãe, Dor!

— Não se preocupe, querida. Dorian é forte. Ele ficará bem. — O sentinela estava vivo; podia senti-lo através da Web das Estrelas, da mesma forma que Naya percebera que algo estava errado. Sua estrela piscava na rede psíquica formada por laços de sangue com um bando alfa, mas não de maneira ruim – porque Lucas estava despejando energia no sentinela ferido.

Changelings não sabiam que faziam isso, mas Sascha podia vê-los claro como o dia. A ligação de Lucas com seu sentinela havia _acordado _numa chama dourada no instante que Dorian foi ferido. Lucas já estaria rastreando o veículo de Dorian, tentando contatá-lo. Ele a chamaria de uma consciência instintiva; Sascha sabia que era um elo psíquico inconsciente. Diferente daqueles feitos pelos Psys, contudo, um vínculo psíquico.

Lucas também tentaria entrar em contato com Sascha, mas seu telefone estava enterrado no fundo da bolsa, e ela desligara a comunicação móvel do carro no instante que ele parou. Não podia arriscar uma interrupção em sua concentração. Também não podia dividir suas energias o suficiente para tranquilizar Lucas através do vínculo de acasalamento. Ele entenderia.

Depois disso, saberia por que ela fez o que fez.

Todos esses pensamentos passaram por sua mente nos segundos que levou para calibrá-la para enviar uma onda de horror e terror: uma dose concentrada dos piores pesadelos dados de forma potente. Na frente de seu carro, a equipe de assalto caiu quase como um, suas armas caídas e ignoradas em torno deles, com eles enrolados gritando e gritando, suas mãos em suas orelhas numa tentativa fútil de bloquear o pulso empático.

Dois se viraram para os lados e vomitaram.

Foi bom Naya não ser alta o suficiente para ver através do parabrisas. Sascha já havia deixado a janela opaca ao lado de Naya; também bloqueou uma grande porcentagem dos canais de audição de seu bebê, deixando apenas o suficiente para que Naya não estivesse com medo e ainda pudesse ouvir sua mãe. Agora se virou para sorrir para sua filha enquanto, na verdade, olhava pela janela de trás para ver se Dorian ainda estava preso dentro do veículo.

As portas do caminhão que o atingiu estavam abertas. Um homem estava caído pela porta lateral do motorista, enquanto outros estavam na estrada entre seu carro e o caminhão. Eles planejaram cercá-la por todos os lados. Ela realmente não se preocupava com os planos deles; sua atenção estava em Dorian.

Porque o sentinela conseguiu sair do Jeep amassado. Mancava muito, mas se movia.

Parando na metade do caminho em sua caminhada até ela, ele ergueu o que parecia um telefone em sua orelha.

Quando o telefone tocou alguns segundos depois, o som surdo, ela pegou a bolsa que deixou no banco do passageiro e a vasculhou com mãos frenéticas. Aqui!

— Dorian, você está bem?

Naya deu um grande suspiro de alívio. — Dori!

Focada no sentinela como estava, Sascha sentiu a profunda pontada de dor que pulsava através de Dorian enquanto o inocente grito de sua filha percorria a linha. — Sascha? — Sua voz era sombria.

— Sim?

— Você pode me proteger?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. — Como você ainda está de pé? — Ela imediatamente colocou um escudo ao redor da mente dele para bloquear sua própria transmissão. — Esperava que estivesse muito longe. — E que a perdoasse se tivesse pegado uma borda disso – ela tinha que ter certeza de que pegou os assaltantes no caminhão para que eles não pudessem machucá-lo enquanto ele estava preso.

— Sabia que era você, — disse Dorian e de repente, a voz, muito menos tensa, deu-lhe um aceno.

— E não foi nada parecido com o que esses filhos da puta estão aparentemente sentindo. Estou adivinhando que o fato de estar conectada a mim através de nossa web tem algo a ver com isso.

— Eu vou...

— Não, fique dentro do carro. Fique na companhia da gatinha e diga a ela que Dori diz olá.

Enquanto observava, ele cutucou um assaltante caído com o pé de sua perna ferida. — Esses bastardos estão todos feridos e fodidos. — Ele parecia

satisfeito por isso. — Quanto tempo pode continuar? Devo incapacitar? — Ele tinha uma arma na mão, apontando para um par de rótulas enquanto observava.

O suor escorreu sobre a espinha de Sascha enquanto pensava no que fez e no que Dorian estava perguntando. Mas precisava ver isso através da ameaça que permanecia para Naya e Dorian. — Posso continuar até que a ajuda chegue. — Foi a primeira explosão que consumiu mais energia. Embora não pudesse manter o pulso para sempre, ou mesmo uma hora, sabia que não precisaria. — Lucas está a caminho?

— Sim, — respondeu Dorian. — Com metade do bando... De todas as direções.

Isso provou não ser demasiado exagero. Primeiro, porém, vieram vários humanos que viviam na área e que queriam prestar assistência. Ficaram cambaleantes apesar de pegar a borda da explosão de Sascha. Quando ela rapidamente diminuiu o raio, percebendo tardiamente a extensão de seu alcance, eles correram para suas casas e voltaram com corda para ajudar a amarrar os assaltantes.

Mais tarde, Sascha ouviu que aqueles humanos chamaram o DarkRiver no instante que viram a colisão deliberada. Naquele momento, nem perceberam que o homem dentro do veículo esmagado era um leopardo – simplesmente viram o perigo e chamaram DarkRiver.

Dizia muito sobre o que o bando se tornou para esta cidade.

Os moradores humanos ajudaram a amarrar três dos atacantes caídos quando DarkRiver chegou na cena. O mesmo aconteceu com Drew e Indigo. O casal SnowDancer estava na cidade quando receberam o alerta de emergência através da rede de contatos locais DarkRiver.

Teijan também chegou numa motocicleta de alta velocidade, assim como Max Shannon. Sascha nem sabia que o ex-policial e marido de Sophia Russo estava na rede de alerta, embora devesse. Ele era o chefe de segurança de Nikita, e por todas as falhas de Nikita, ela já havia provado que protegeria sua filha e sua neta.

— Estamos bem. — Ela saiu do carro quando Lucas correu para elas. Ela ficara trancada dentro até então, assim Dorian não se preocuparia quando tinha outros assuntos para lidar, e assim ela poderia manter a frequência de sua

transmissão para não interferir em quaisquer resgatadores. — Estamos bem, — ela repetiu enquanto seus braços se fechavam ao redor dela.

— Naya?

— Ela não ouviu nem viu nada. Ficou um pouco preocupada com Dorian.

— Seu coração bateu contra sua caixa torácica, seu corpo começou a tremer. — Ele está machucado.

— Jason está dando alguns primeiros socorros. — Afastando-se para que pudesse observá-la à procura de ferimentos, Lucas disse: — Depois disso, vai levar Dorian direto para um Pronto Socorro para exames, a fim de garantir que não há ferimentos internos. Tamsyn foi alertada.

— Papai!

Lucas flexionou a mão fechada e respirou fundo, se firmando. Então, com uma mão firme ao redor de Sascha, se inclinou para sorrir para Naya pela porta aberta do motorista. — Olá princesa. O que está fazendo? Pensei que ia para casa.

A resposta de Naya foi séria e amplamente incompreensível.

— Sim, — disse Lucas, claramente respondendo mais ao seu tom do que suas palavras. — Papai cuidará disso. Não se preocupe.

Naya sorriu.

Lucas aproximou-se para apalpá-la no nariz antes de se elevar novamente ao lado do carro. — Vou levá-la para casa. — Era um rosnado, sua pantera rondando atrás de seus olhos. — Não discuta, está bem?

— Não vou. — A garganta de Sascha estava seca. Seus músculos pareciam geléia de uma só vez. Ela precisava tê-lo perto tanto quanto ele precisava estar perto. Mas antes que pudesse render-se à necessidade de se enterrar nos braços de seu companheiro, havia outra coisa que precisava fazer. — Preciso ver Dorian.

— Vá. — Lucas ficou perto do carro, para que Naya pudesse vê-lo e ouvi-lo enquanto supervisionava a operação de recuperação.

Embora Sascha tenha parado sua transmissão no instante que havia pessoas suficientes na cena para desarmar e conter os atacantes, os mercenários permaneceram desorientados e instáveis em seus pés conforme eram jogados em veículos DarkRiver para serem levados. Enquanto isso, Dorian estava sentado no fundo de um SUV, o porta-malas levantado para bloquear o sol enquanto Jason o remendava.

Tamsyn tomara o jovem macho como assistente depois que ele mostrou interesse em estudar medicina. Ele não tinha uma habilidade de cura, mas isso não importava se provasse ser adequado para um médico. Outro médico no bando tiraria o peso de Tamsyn quando se tratasse de uma série de lesões que não precisassem de sua atenção especializada.

O interessante era que Jason não mostrava nenhuma inclinação de ir vaguear a qualquer momento em breve. Era um comportamento semelhante ao da maioria dos curandeiros – adoravam estar perto do bando. Se viajassem, era apenas por curtos períodos.

— Mesmo que não tenha a capacidade de cura, — Tamsyn disse a Sascha,

— acho que é um curador no coração; apenas praticará a cura de uma maneira diferente. Suas notas são mais do que boas o suficiente para levá-lo à faculdade de medicina.

Calmo e senhor de si, o jovem de vinte e um anos de idade estancara o sangue fluindo da ferida da cabeça de Dorian. Ele não teve, no entanto, chance de limpar o vermelho ferrugem que já havia escorrido pelo rosto de Dorian. Estava muito ocupado verificando o sentinela usando um scanner portátil à procura de ossos quebrados e lesões internas.

Dorian já tinha fortes hematomas visíveis de um lado de seu rosto e sem dúvida, em seu corpo. As cores eram vívidas contra o dourado surfista de sua pele. E seu cabelo loiro branco, estava emaranhado vermelho escuro no lado da ferida.

— Dorian. — Perto das lágrimas, ela tocou seus dedos do lado não danificado do rosto do sentinela.

Segurando a mão dela, ele apertou um beijo em sua palma. — Estou bem, Sascha querida. Um pouco machucado, mas isso foram esses bastardos e a porra do maldito caminhão. Você não pode me assustar.

Sascha pensou no pulso que enviara, sabia que devia ter sido horrível. E ainda assim ele lutou para sair, num esforço para protegê-la e Naya. — Posso fazer isso com você?

Um olhar curioso que era tão felino que ela não precisava que seus olhos mudassem para saber que falava com o gato agora. — Vá em frente.

Ele deu uma risada assustada enquanto ela o cobria numa onda de felicidade inocente que provava de todos os filhotes que Sascha conhecia. — Droga,

isso é uma merda. — Seu sorriso era lindo. — Poderia fazer uma fortuna com essa brincadeira.

Tendo se convencido que o sentinela não estava sangrando por dentro, Jason levantou o olhar do tornozelo de Dorian. — Quero também.

Sascha derramou as mesmas sensações sobre o macho mais jovem.

— Uau! — Ele sorriu também, levantou uma mão para Sascha. Ela respondeu ao cumprimento antes de olhar com ar de culpa para Dorian.

O sentinela curvou um dedo, e quando se inclinou para perto, deixou cair um suave beijo em seus lábios. O toque afetuoso de um de seus companheiros de matilha favorito disse-lhe que realmente estava bem. — Sou durão, — ele sussurrou. — Vá para Lucas. Ele está assustado.

Ainda trêmula por dentro, deixou Dorian e Jason com outra onda de alegria infantil, tão pura e desembaraçada que fez os dois homens cair em riso novamente. Então voltou direto para os braços de Lucas. Ele segurou sua forma trêmula até que ela pudesse respirar novamente. Nesse momento, ela acariciou os músculos violentamente tensos de suas costas.

— Estou ilesa e nossa filha também, — ela sussurrou em tom subvocal, consciente das pequenas orelhas no carro. — Não somos presas fáceis.

— Droga, você não está bem. — Um beijo forte, suas garras escovando seu cabelo e pele enquanto cobria seu rosto com uma mão. — Vamos, companheira. Vamos levar nossa filhote para casa – temos pessoas suficientes aqui que podemos confiar para nos manter atualizados.

**C**apítulo 19

Foi Clay quem os chamou com uma atualização – o leopardo ficou tomando conta da cena após a partida de Lucas. Chegaram ao aerie nesse ínterim. Deixando Naya ocupada com seus blocos de brinquedo, os dois saíram para a varanda para conversar com Clay. Lucas respondeu ao chamado visual e colocou o sentinela no alto-falante num volume que Sascha pudesse ouvir, mas que não alcançaria Naya.

— É a mesma equipe mercenária que os Ratos nos informaram, — disse Clay. — Confirmamos a identidade usando vários contatos, cortesia das conexões de Nikita. — Sascha já havia recebido um telefonema de Max Shannon. Ele fez a ligação dela com Nikita, que queria ver em primeira mão que Sascha e Naya estavam bem.

Sascha ouviu o tom implacável da voz de sua mãe, sabendo que se Nikita não estivesse tão fraca como agora, teria arrancado a verdade das mentes dos mercenários. O fato de que estariam babando como legumes depois não a teria incomodado nem um pouco.

— Como diabos ficaram camuflados por tanto tempo? — Lucas perguntou, enquanto o estômago de Sascha se acalmava.

Talvez ela e sua mãe não fossem tão diferentes depois de tudo.

— É uma equipe de primeira. Entram e se instalam, então não se movem até que o momento seja perfeito. É quase impossível pegá-los se não percebê-los no momento que entrarem.

— Isto soa como se eles estivessem falando. — Tremores finos começaram a correr mais uma vez sobre a pele de Sascha.

A última palavra de sua declaração foi quebrada.

Lucas apertou sua nuca. — Lembre-se, — ele murmurou tão baixo que só ela podia ouvir, — fez o que fez para proteger nossa filha. Esses bastardos a teriam levado, machucado-a.

Sascha acenou com a cabeça, ao telefone, Clay disse: — Tenho um deles falando muito rápido, ameaçando-o com o que aconteceu na estrada. — Uma borda de diversão na voz do sentinela.

— Nunca torturaria ninguém, — Sascha deixou escapar, seu estômago revirando com a ideia disso.

— Eu sei disso, Sascha, — disse Clay com uma suavidade inesperada. — Os idiotas não.

Seu acordo imediato aliviou seu súbito medo de que seus companheiros de matilha a vissem como um monstro agora que sabiam o que podia fazer.

— Estavam conscientes da força DarkRiver antes de assumirem o trabalho,

— continuou Clay, — mas o dinheiro na mesa foi suficiente para compensar o risco. Estavam totalmente focados em Dorian como ameaça, esperavam que Sascha fosse um alvo fácil.

O furioso grunhido de Lucas reverberou através de seus ossos. — Psy? — Ele rosnou enquanto ela o acariciava para acalmá-lo como ele fez anteriormente por ela.

— Quatro Psy e três changelings, — Clay respondeu. — Leão, se pode acreditar. Dominantes não tão fortes ou nós nunca teríamos conseguido a verdade deles tão rapidamente, mas fortes o suficiente.

— Leão? — Lucas sacudiu a cabeça.

Vendo a confusão de Sascha, ele disse: — Os Leões são tudo sobre família, tudo sobre construir uma matilha e aderir a ela, mais do que qualquer outro changeling felino no mundo. O trabalho mercenário é para solitários.

— O pior é que esses três são uma família, — acrescentou Clay. — Irmão e duas irmãs. — A voz do sentinela tornou-se áspera em suas próximas palavras. — Foram contratados para sequestrar Naya. Sascha era descartável, mas Naya deveria ser levada viva ou não receberiam a segunda metade do pagamento.

A fúria rugiu através de Sascha, empurrando para longe quaisquer ecos persistentes de culpa. Ela sentiu a mesma raiva em Lucas. Seu aperto ameaçou quebrar o telefone. — Quem era o cliente?

— Tudo anônimo, com a entrega a ser arranjada depois que tivessem Naya.

— Os olhos de Clay brilharam, duros e ferozes. — Mas a leoa que é a líder dos mercenários não é estúpida. Teve seu especialista em eletrônica – seu irmão mais novo – executando um rastreamento. O irmão conseguiu vincular a primeira metade da transferência de dinheiro a uma pequena empresa mantida por um bando de jaguatiricas do sul do Texas: SkyElm.

Sascha franziu a testa, incapaz de imaginar por que um bando de pequenos changelings felinos, cujas marcas eram também preto sobre o dourado, iriam querer atacar DarkRiver.

Ao lado dela, as garras de Lucas saíram, mas sua voz era racional. — Alguma vez tivemos algum negócio com eles?

— Mercy estava comigo o tempo todo. — Clay tocou sua orelha para indicar como Mercy assistiu ao interrogatório. — Ela buscou informações quando comecei e diz que nunca tivemos nenhum contato real com este bando. Do que foi capaz de desenterrar, são bem considerados em sua região, embora seja uma possibilidade remota deles serem os mais fortes. E são parte da Trindade. — A voz de Clay tomou uma borda áspera de um rosnado. — Não faz sentido, a não ser que seja uma armação, ou...

— Ou estão na Coorporação, também, — Sascha terminou suavemente, porque changelings não eram um grupo unânime sob qualquer aspecto. Cada bando tinha suas próprias ideias sobre quaisquer alianças políticas. Dado o quão bem a Coorporação executou suas primeiras tentativas de fomentar problemas entre as três raças, bem como seu sucesso em arrebatar os nadadores mais vulneráveis de BlackSea, eles sem dúvida tinham membros changeling: conselheiros que estavam traindo seu próprio povo pelo poder e lucro.

— Investigue as evidências separadamente, — Lucas rosnou, então provou que sua mente permanecia fielmente clara apesar de sua fúria. — Pode haver um esquema mais profundo em jogo.

— O quê? — Clay praguejou assim que falou. — A Coorporação... Ou, inferno, Ming LeBon pode estar tentando nos enfurecer o suficiente para derrubar SkyElm. Por quê?

— Para atrapalhar a Trindade, para nos fazer de bandidos? Quem diabos sabe? Use quem quer que precise para esclarecer isto até o fundo – e explore o

sistema de inteligência de Nikita através de Max. — Lucas apertou a mão no cabelo de Sascha. — Não faremos qualquer movimento até que saibamos com certeza. DarkRiver não está prestes a ser manipulado por um bando de bastardos famintos de poder.

Parte

02

**C**apítulo 20

Sienna não podia acreditar no que Hawke fez. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar! Ela acabara de retornar à Toca SnowDancer depois do almoço com Kit e pretendia atualizar Hawke sobre o que o jovem soldado lhe disse sobre o humor da cidade no rescaldo da tentativa de sequestro de Naya no dia anterior.

Kit também compartilhou algumas notícias pessoais em confiança, mas não pediu a ela para não contar a Hawke. As pessoas não esperavam que os companheiros guardassem segredos uns dos outros. E Sienna sabia que Hawke não diria uma palavra se lhe dissesse que não podia comentar sobre o assunto. Na verdade, planejava descarregar nele, porque enquanto estava feliz por Kit, o leopardo era um de seus amigos mais próximos e sentia um desejo egoísta de dizer para ele adiar as coisas um pouco mais.

Só que seu companheiro não estava aqui para conversar com ela. Deixou uma mensagem em seu comunicador privado, dentro de seus aposentos. Uma mensagem. — Eu vou matá-lo, — ela murmurou, seguindo pelo corredor da Toca perto da enfermaria. — Vou torcer seu pescoço de Alfaness, então vou chutar o seu...

Ela parou antes de bater no peito de seu tio Walker. — Preciso ir, — ela disse, tentando contorná-lo.

Ele a parou pelo simples expediente de colocar uma única mão em seu braço. Sienna congelou. Nunca desrespeitaria o homem que era seu pai em todos os aspectos que importavam. — Tio Walker, eu preciso sair, — disse; sua pele vibrando com sua urgência. — Hawke saiu para enfrentar Ming!

— É uma reunião de negócios, — disse Walker.

Sienna respirou fundo. — Você sabia? — Traição era uma bofetada em seu rosto. — Por que não me contou? — Mesmo que estivesse furiosa com Hawke, podia

entender o comportamento dele. Seu companheiro alfa era tão protetor dela que, às vezes, agia antes de pensar. E quando se tratava de Ming LeBon, era mais lobo selvagem que homem civilizado. Isso não desculpava o que ele fez, mas pelo menos fazia sentido.

Mas seu tio se deixar levar por ele quando sabia exatamente o tão bem Sienna podia cuidar de si mesma? Ela encarou incompreensivelmente os planos de seu rosto, sua expressão calma em face de sua raiva.

— Hawke é incapaz de pensar claramente com você em qualquer lugar perto de Ming. — Walker manteve seu olhar com o incomum verde claro dele. — Mas você teria insistido em ir com ele.

— Claro que eu insistiria! — Sienna apertou as mãos. — Ming é um telepata de combate! — Ele poderia esmagar os escudos naturais de Hawke e abri-los com muito menos esforço do que qualquer outro TP do planeta, matá-lo em segundos.

— Judd está com ele.

Alívio e traição a perfuraram em medidas iguais. — Ele também? — Perguntou. — Sou a única adulta Lauren que não foi informada dos planos de Hawke? — Walker fechou ambas as mãos em volta dos ombros dela, mantendo-a imóvel quando ela teria rompido.

— Hawke fez isso com a cabeça fria, Sienna. — O menor indício de um sorriso. — Frio o suficiente para saber que seria melhor pedir perdão do que convencê-la do sentido de seu plano.

— Não me proteja, tio Walker! — Ela rugiu. — Não sou mais uma criança!

Sou a companheira dele.

Walker olhou para ela por um longo momento, o suficiente para que ela começasse a querer se mexer. Mas, em vez de desgastá-la dessa maneira, do jeito que só ele podia fazer, inclinou a cabeça. — Sim, — disse ele. — Hawke deveria ter falado com você. Quanto a Judd e a mim, — sua expressão mudou, revelando uma ternura que a destruiu, — não podemos evitar. Você é um pedaço do nosso coração.

Toda sua raiva desmoronou.

Caindo em seus braços, ela deixou seu calor, seu amor e sua força envolvê- la, aterrá-la, seu rosto pressionado no azul enfumaçado de sua camisa, seus olhos ardendo. Walker foi a âncora calma na feia tempestade de sua infância depois que sua mãe morreu, a única pessoa que sabia que podia contar, mesmo quando estava

presa à um monstro. Foi ele quem transformou os Laurens em família, recusando- se a deixá-la ir, não importava o quê. Nunca a traiu.

— Sinto muito por gritar, — ela disse quando conseguiu falar após a onda de emoção. — Estou apenas preocupada com Hawke.

Relaxando a parte de trás da cabeça dela, Walker disse, — Pode sentir qualquer problema através do vínculo de acasalamento?

Ela balançou a cabeça, a percepção a acalmando o suficiente para que pudesse pensar além da sua preocupação e raiva. — Por que ele está conversando com Ming? Hawke o odeia, quer rasgá-lo em pedaços minúsculos com suas garras nuas.

— Vamos sair. Vou contar o raciocínio dele para você.

— Seja o que for, ainda vou estrangulá-lo quando ele voltar.

Hawke sabia que estaria batendo diretamente contra o temperamento inflamado de sua companheira quando voltasse à Toca, mas isso não importava. Não quando o que fez aqui hoje iria soletrar o início do fim de Ming LeBon.

Estar na mesma sala que o ex-Conselheiro e seu frio aroma metálico e não destripar o outro homem foi contra seus instintos naturais, mas o lobo compreendia o que era proteger filhotes. E agora, por mais difícil que fosse engolir, a presença estabilizadora de Ming protegia muitos filhotes na Europa.

Isso mudaria.

Se Hawke tinha que empurrar Ming lentamente para fora do poder para fazê-lo uma presa fácil, então que assim fosse; o lobo estava disposto a ouvir o humano nesta caçada. Porque ambas as partes dele sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Hawke rasgaria a garganta de Ming. Por ameaçar a vida de Sienna, por machucá-la quando era criança, por todos aqueles que Ming torturou e matou.

— Como eu disse na minha mensagem, Sr. LeBon, SnowDancer também fez uma oferta. — As palavras foram ditas por um magro macho humano sentado atrás da mesa, perto das janelas. Stenson estava fazendo um bom trabalho para manter a calma, mas Hawke podia sentir o cheiro de medo no homem bigodudo com a clara pele branca.

Não era todos os dias que uma pequena empresa de computadores recebia duas ofertas de compra: uma de um ex-Conselheiro que se tornou governante de fato de um grande pedaço da Europa, e outra do maior bando de changelings do país.

Hawke, de costas para a janela, estava à direita da escrivaninha. Sentar ao lado de Ming na cadeira do outro lado da mesa não era uma opção. Judd estava do lado de fora da porta do escritório, mas Hawke podia senti-lo, sabia que o outro homem estava protegendo sua mente de ameaças psíquicas. Seja quais fossem os truques de Ming, teria que se mobilizar para o modo de batalha completo para usá- los contra um ex-Arrow e um lobo alfa.

— SnowDancer não é conhecida por seu interesse em computadores de

ponta.

Hawke deu de ombros ao frígido comentário de Ming. — Aqueles que

sobrevivem são aqueles que se adaptam.

— Aumentarei minha oferta em dez por cento. Stenson olhou para Hawke.

— Vamos cobrir isso, — respondeu Hawke. — Por um por cento.

Ming fez outra contraoferta; Hawke contra-atacou por mais um por cento. Continuaram assim até Ming entender: SnowDancer estava determinado a comprar esta empresa e ganhar o controle de suas ideias inovadoras.

Ming não roubou os segredos da empresa graças a uma estruturação muito inteligente. Stenson estava a cargo das finanças da empresa e dos negócios, mas não sabia nada de seus avanços tecnológicos além do que precisava para facilitar o lado financeiro das coisas. A empresa também conseguiu manter em segredo as identidades de seus desenvolvedores.

Nenhum Psy poderia arrancar segredos de uma mente se ele ou ela não soubesse qual mente alvejar.

— Parece que a empresa é sua. — Ming saiu sem mais palavras. Hawke mostrou os dentes.

Quando Stenson se encolheu, percebeu que o gesto foi mais agressividade do lobo do que um sorriso do homem. Ah, bem, o homem teria que se acostumar a lidar com lobos mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Desde que Yuki e os advogados de SnowDancer já verificaram os detalhes, Hawke finalizou o acordo com sua assinatura, então estendeu a mão para Stenson.

— Feliz por trabalhar com você.

O homem perplexo apertou a mão dele. — Não vai se reestruturar?

— Espere uma equipe SnowDancer para analisar as coisas com você. Mas nesta fase, planejamos deixá-lo lidar com seu negócio. — Hawke comprou a empresa principalmente para frustrar Ming e garantir que o ex-Conselheiro não obtivesse uma posição nesta parte do mundo, mas na verdade, era um bom investimento. — Agora, se me der licença, tenho outro negócio a concluir.

Cinco minutos depois, impediu Ming de adquirir a participação maioritária numa entidade financeira baseada em Liechtenstein, e uma hora depois, enquanto Judd os levava de volta para a sala, deixou claro para uma corporação que perderiam seu maior cliente – SnowDancer – se concordassem em trabalhar com Ming LeBon.

Esta era uma guerra e as pessoas deveriam escolher um dos lados.

Quando desligou, Judd levantou uma sobrancelha. — Se eu não soubesse melhor, pensaria que você é um CEO implacável.

— Sou um CEO implacável. — Era sua descrição oficial em todos os negócios que funcionavam sob a bandeira de SnowDancer. — Foi você quem recomendou que esperássemos que Ming tentasse se infiltrar no território SnowDancer por meio de interesses comerciais. — Por isso Hawke sabia o que Ming estava fazendo – ele tinha Cooper dos SnowDancer e Bastien dos DarkRiver organizando uma rede de olhos e ouvidos nos círculos empresariais da região.

— Nunca esperei que combatesse nos negócios como um peixe na água.

— Não é minha maneira preferida de lutar, — uma pequena subavaliação,

— mas é bom saber que custei milhões de dólares a Ming. — Cortando um pouco mais da base de poder do bastardo malvado.

— Quão longe você irá?

Enquanto jogava uma partida estratégica, SnowDancer tinha a força e o alcance financeiro para não apenas manter Ming fora desse território, mas para quebrar o controle do ex-Conselheiro sobre a Europa. — Deveria ter percebido isso antes, mas estava tão empenhado em arrancar a cabeça dele que não pensei em outras opções. — Agora que o fez, Hawke começava a gostar da caça. — Vou

derrubá-lo tanto que ele não terá aliados e correrá por sua vida nas ruas. Então arrancarei a cabeça dele.

Os olhos de Judd cintilaram. — Perder o poder seria pior do que a morte para Ming.

Hawke mostrou os dentes novamente. — Então o bastardo estará com muita dor, começando hoje.

Seu telefone tocou com uma mensagem recebida de Cooper confirmando que SnowDancer agora possuía uma quota de dez por cento numa empresa de Ming que fornecia suprimentos para uma de suas outras corporações. _Dê-me mais seis meses_, Cooper escreveu, _e teremos uma participação de cinquenta e um por cento. A melhor parte é que SnowDancer fará lucro a longo prazo, mesmo que congelemos LeBon._

O lobo dentro de Hawke jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou em triunfo.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 28 de março de 2074_

_Nina,_

_Não escrevi por muitos dias. O assassino Psy e eu estávamos nas montanhas, colocando uma trilha para disfarçar o caminho que leva ao esconderijo dos aldeões que os outros assassinos virão para matar._

_Pensei que lutaria, derramaria sangue, mas este Psy, ele me diz para ser inteligente, parar de pensar com um cérebro embebido em álcool e lembrar que somos apenas dois contra todo um grupo de extermínio._

_— Não podemos ganhar um contra um, — ele disse. — Só poderemos ganhar com sigilo e astúcia e se formos mais espertos que o inimigo._

_Nunca lutei assim, nas sombras. Mesmo quando corri com os rebeldes humanos nos primeiros meses depois que nossa aldeia foi saqueada, pretendíamos ser violentos contra aqueles que prejudicaram nosso povo. Todos os rebeldes que morreram no decurso da nossa campanha foram apontados como heróis._

_O assassino Psy não sabe sobre as células rebeldes. Nunca trairei aqueles homens e mulheres para um homem que poderia se virar contra mim sem aviso. Mas ele disse algo para mim assustadoramente apropriado: — Não tente ser um herói, Xavier. Um herói morto não pode ajudar ninguém._

_Xavier_

**C**apítulo 21

Anoitecera quando Hawke e Judd dirigiram pela trilha final até a cova.

Impaciência agarrava Hawke. Procurando alguma coisa para tirar sua mente da fome de ver sua companheira, ele disse: — A que horas você e Brenna vão para o território de Cooper? — Ele sabia que os dois planejavam visitar amigos no escritório satélite. — Dirigindo, certo?

Judd sacudiu a cabeça. — Decidimos pegar um voo rápido às oito da manhã, uma vez que nossa visita só será de dois dias, de qualquer maneira. Vai nos dar mais tempo no chão. — Ele trouxe o veículo para a garagem subterrânea sob a cova. — Boa sorte com Sienna. — As palavras diziam que precisaria disto.

Deixando o tenente para lidar com o veículo, Hawke correu da garagem para os aposentos dele e de Sienna. Ele estava na metade do caminho quando percebeu que o laço de ligação o puxava na direção oposta. Invertendo o curso, correu para a escuridão noturna e através das árvores por quase vinte minutos até que a viu em pé numa elevação, olhando para os campos abaixo.

A lua estava cheia esta noite, seu corpo esboçado contra um céu pontilhado de estrelas. Isso o atingiu novamente, que ela era dele. Sua companheira. Extraordinária, forte e... Furiosa.

Estremecendo com o olhar que ela lhe lançou com os olhos cardeais indo a um negro perigoso, ele se preparou. — Sentiu minha falta?

Ela rosnou antes de puxá-lo perto para um beijo, as mãos enterradas em seu cabelo. Foi um beijo de reinvindicação, para marcar, de boas-vindas com raiva. Gemendo, ele tinha as mãos nos quadris, o corpo tornando-se duro num único pulso, quando ela o afastou. — Se fizer isso comigo novamente, não vou perdoá-lo.

Ele esperava raiva, mas não essa borda frágil em sua voz. — Walker deveria falar com você, garantir que você soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

— Meu companheiro deveria ter falado comigo. — A obsidiana do seu olhar cintilou com uma chama translúcida, seu tom uniforme.

O intestino de Hawke se torceu; não era raiva. Era mais profundo, mais forte. — Iria querer ir, e de nenhuma maneira maldita eu a levaria. — Mesmo a ideia dela em qualquer lugar perto de Ming fazia seu lobo ameaçar transformar-se numa máquina primitiva de matar.

— Olhe para isto! — Sienna estendeu uma mão, em que dançou uma chama vermelha e âmbar. — Não sou impotente! Sou a pessoa menos desamparada do mundo!

Hawke enfiou as mãos no cabelo dela, agarrando-a. — Mas você é minha para proteger! — Seu coração batia como um bumbo. — Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você...

Ele não podia dizer, nem sequer podia pensar. — Perdi muitas pessoas, querida. Não posso te perder.

Quando Sienna cobriu seu rosto, suas mãos eram ferozes e gentis. — Você não vai. Nós estamos nisto juntos. — Suas unhas cavaram um pouco em sua pele.

— Confie em mim! Trate-me como sua companheira!

A voz de Hawke se transformava cada vez mais num grunhido. — Por que pensaria o contrário?

— Por que você me esconderia coisas? — Sienna gritou, seu peito arfando.

Eles se entreolharam por um único e interminável instante antes que seus lábios se fechassem num beijo tão apaixonado que Sienna subiu em chamas ao redor deles. Devia estar preocupado, mas nunca se preocupou com a mulher que lhe pertencia. Seu fogo frio sempre conhecia o bando. E definitivamente conhecia seu companheiro.

Ele a levou para o chão, ou talvez ela o levasse. Ele rasgou suas roupas, ela rasgou as dele; seus corpos nus deslizaram um contra o outro e quando ele puxou sua coxa e a cutucou com seu pênis, encontrou-a molhada e pronta. Então ela mordiscou o lábio enquanto lhe arranhava as costas e tudo acabou.

Ele empurrou profundamente, prendendo-a contra a terra.

Um golpe, dois, e Sienna o apertava tão firmemente que não podia se conter. Ele mordeu seu ombro com os dentes quando gozou, com tanta força que sabia

que deixaria uma marca. Bom. Ele queria que ela visse sua marca. Suas unhas garantiram que ele usaria a dela.

Fogo flamejou vermelho quente, em seguida, âmbar selvagem em torno deles, um beijo perigoso de sua companheira muito perigosa. Uma companheira que ainda estava chateada com ele quando o fogo afundou na terra para deixá-los deitados abraçados e nus sob as estrelas, nem um pouco capazes de respirar adequadamente durante pelo menos cinco minutos.

Hawke poderia ter lidado com uma companheira irritada. Não conseguia lidar com a dor que via na expressão dela.

Com a mão segurando o lado do rosto dela, ele disse: — Me desculpe. — Era difícil para um alfa dizer isso, mas nunca para sua companheira, nunca quando estava tão errado. — Eu estava tentando protegê-la, mas isso feriu você. Sou tão idiota, desculpe.

Os olhos de Sienna permaneceram escuros, sem estrelas, mas ela estendeu a mão sobre o coração dele. — Estava tão apavorada por você.

Hawke pensou em como ficaria louco se soubesse que ela estava sozinha com Ming, e queria chutar sua própria bunda. — Eu levei Judd, — ele disse, mesmo sabendo que não era defesa para o que fez a ela, a dor que infligiu. — Mas fui um idiota. Admito. Não farei isso de novo.

Os lábios de Sienna puxaram um pouco nos cantos, as primeiras estrelas apareceram em seus olhos. — Acho que isso pode virar história, — disse ela, enquanto o alívio o golpeava seu estômago. — Uma desculpa sem reservas de meu Alfaness.

Esperto, ele a acariciou enquanto falava, desculpando-se tanto com seu toque quanto com suas palavras. — Sério... Eu pensei com meu coração, não com meu cérebro.

— Ugh. — Sienna empurrou seu peito. — Pare de difícultar ficar com raiva de você.

Sua expressão se transformou na próxima respiração. — Não fará isso de novo? Deixar-me de fora de uma decisão que afeta a nós dois?

Puxando-a para seu peito enquanto rolava sobre suas costas, ele afastou o cabelo do rosto dela. — Eu prometo.

Sienna assentiu com a cabeça. — Ok. Sei que sempre cumpre suas promessas.

O punho ao redor do coração dele começou a se abrir. — Quer saber por que fui à reunião?

Quando ela acenou com a cabeça, ele disse a ela, homem e lobo ambos supremamente presunçosos quando a expressão dela mostrou admiração por sua tática. — Não esperava que aceitasse a ideia de Judd e lidasse com ele desse jeito,

— ela disse depois, levantando seus pés. — Você é ferozmente inteligente, mas não costuma pensar sorrateiramente.

Seu lobo decidiu levar isso como um elogio. — Sorrateiro é para gatos, — ele rosnou. — Mas tenho passado muito tempo com Lucas ultimamente. Acho que me influenciou.

O sorriso de Sienna foi afiado. — Gosto da ideia de brincar com a base financeira de Ming. — Seus olhos se estreitaram com o pensamento. — Sabe que Devraj Santos o odeia, também?

Hawke assentiu com a cabeça. Não tinha detalhes reais sobre o que Ming fez com a esposa de Dev, Katya, mas não precisava saber – porque o que sabia era que ela foi mantida em cativeiro por Ming LeBon. O ódio de Dev por Ming era algo que percebeu na última vez que o líder dos Esquecidos visitou o território SnowDancer para conversar com as crianças Esquecidas integradas em SnowDancer – protegidas por serem reivindicadas como lobos para o mundo exterior.

Hawke disse algo sobre Ming que implicava Ming estar morto, e Dev concordou; a voz dele segurando um frio quase metálico que era quase Psy – exceto pela fúria atrás dela, a raiva que Hawke quase podia provar.

_— Katya deu um tiro na cabeça dele. O filho da puta sobreviveu._

Passando a mão pela curva sexy das costas de sua companheira enquanto a lembrança das palavras irritadas de Dev ecoava por sua mente, ele disse: — Os Arrows também devem odiá-lo. — Isso foi fácil de adivinhar com a deserção sob a liderança de Ming, mesmo sem a estreita ligação de Judd com os atuais Arrows em serviço ativo.

— Hmm. — Sienna bateu no lábio inferior inchado pelos beijos com um dedo. — SnowDancer pode pegar Ming desprevenido algumas vezes, mas

eventualmente ele descobrirá todas as nossas principais entidades de negócios e começará a evitar qualquer coisa que possa ter um impacto.

Hawke mostrou os dentes. — Só isso já é satisfatório. — Isso significaria que o bando estava forçando Ming a tomar decisões financeiras que não estavam no seu melhor interesse.

— Sim, mas se tivermos outras pessoas envolvidas...

Hawke não estava acostumado a jogar com pessoas fora de seu bando – tudo bem com Lucas, já que o gato provou sua lealdade com o laço de sangue entre os dois bandos. Mas podia ver os pontos positivos da ideia de Sienna. — Muitas pessoas envolvidas nisso e será muito difícil para Ming prever quem poderia ter interesse no que – ou quem poderia desenvolver um interesse.

Sienna assentiu com a cabeça. — Dev tem experiência financeira, mas não tenho certeza sobre os Arrows – sei que Judd não recebeu treinamento financeiro como Arrow. Ele aprendeu tudo sozinho. Não queremos colocar ninguém em má posição.

Hawke beliscou os lábios dela por isso, rosnou quando ela cravou as unhas nele em resposta. Não foi uma reclamação. — Será apenas muito divertido se todos, exceto Ming, saírem vencedores, — ele concordou. — Vou pedir a Judd para verificar se os Arrows têm alguns técnicos em finanças. Temos pessoas que podemos emprestar para eles se não o fizerem. — Ele correu uma mão pelo escuro vermelho rubi do cabelo de Sienna. _Sim_, pensou seu lobo, _isso é melhor. Trabalhar com minha companheira, ter ideias juntos._

Sorrindo para ele, ela passou um dedo pelo nariz dele. — Sinto seu lobo rondando. Quer correr? Tenho que fazer uma varredura de qualquer maneira.

— Sim. — O lobo queria seus dedos em sua pele, queria beliscá-la com os dentes, brincar com ela sob o luar.

Empurrando-o, Sienna estendeu a mão. Ele tomou seu tempo se levantando, desfrutando da visão de seu corpo nu beijado pelo luar e vestido só com o lindo cabelo que amava brincar em qualquer forma. Seu sorriso, porém, era a parte mais bonita dela. Ele manteve a imagem em sua mente enquanto se transformava; a dor dilacerante e o deslumbrante êxtase da mudança que o atravessava enquanto seu corpo explodia em milhões de partículas de luz e depois se transformava em outra forma.

Ainda era ele. Sempre. Em qualquer forma.

Ele sacudiu seu corpo para acertar sua pele no lugar, descobriu que sua companheira vestia seus jeans. Pegando a camiseta dela enquanto ela estava de costas, ele começou a se afastar.

— Hawke! — Seu grito ultrajado veio um segundo depois. — Devolva isso! Com uma gargalhada, aumentou o ritmo.

Um grito enfurecido ecoou nas correntes de ar, mas Sienna não veio atrás dele. Quando ele olhou para trás, a viu vestindo a camisa rasgada dele – aquela destroçada graças as irritadas e impacientes mãos dela mais cedo. Usando as metades rasgadas, amarrou a camisa na lateral de seu abdômen, então sorriu para ele e pegou sua calça jeans.

— Acho que você precisa disso, — ela disse, antes de balançá-las e jogá-las sobre o lado da elevação.

Deixando cair a camiseta dela, ele voltou para ela, e sem aviso, beliscou sua bunda. Ela gritou, apertando uma mão sobre a parte que ele mordeu, e se virou para olhá-lo com serenidade em seus olhos. — Você está encrencado.

Fogo arqueou a meio centímetro do nariz dele.

Fazendo um som mais comum a um cachorro assustado do que um alfa durão, ele saltou para trás... Para ouvir sua companheira rir tão forte que mal podia respirar. Quando ele rosnou novamente, ela riu mais forte. E então ela estava de joelhos, suas mãos em seu pêlo e ela pressionava seu rosto nele enquanto o vermelho escuro de seus cabelos caía ao redor dele, e a vida era perfeita.

Hawke fez companhia a Sienna durante toda a noite em seu turno de segurança. Após correrem pela área designada para ela, ela contou sobre o almoço com Kit, o gato bebê alfa que ela insistia em ter como amigo. — Pare de rosnar. — Ela olhou para ele de sua posição de vigia em pé.

Ele estava sentado em forma de lobo ao lado dela, sua pele ondulando na

brisa.

Ele rosnou novamente, só para irritá-la.

Olhos brilhando, ela apontou para ele. — Acho que você tem andado por aí com gatos demais. Está ficando mal-humorado.

Desta vez, seu rosnado foi de insulto.

Seus lábios se contraíram. — Te peguei. — Abaixando um joelho para passar a mão pelo ouro prateado de seu pêlo enquanto ainda mantinha um olho em sua área de observação, ela disse: — A cidade está com raiva, mas calma. Os boatos começaram sobre a rapidez com que a tentativa de sequestro foi desativada, e isso está ajudando a transformar a agressão em orgulho.

Hawke assentiu com a cabeça. Por mais estranho que fosse para um changeling aceitar, os humanos na cidade sentiam certa propriedade sobre DarkRiver, no sentido de que era o bando que continha tal poder. Isso se estendia a SnowDancer nas regiões onde os lobos dominavam. O mais estranho era que um número de Psy locais parecia acreditar o mesmo, sentindo mais lealdade para com os bandos do que faziam em relação à Coalizão Governante. Não era algo que Hawke ou Lucas esperassem ou estivessem acostumados, mas como alfas, viam os benefícios pragmáticos.

E como dois homens nascidos com poderosos poderes protetores, se recusavam a deixar de lado as pessoas que lhes deram sua confiança, mesmo que essas pessoas não fossem do bando. Isso também era uma situação que Hawke nunca poderia ter previsto. Alfas changeling não se candidatavam a prefeito ou qualquer outro cargo político por uma boa razão; seu foco principal e primordial era o bando.

O último nunca mudaria, mas a linha de comunicação entre os bandos e os outros residentes de seus territórios era mais forte e mais em uso do que foi antes. Uma ameaça a qualquer parte desse território era considerada uma ameaça para os bandos, e como tal, suas ações protegiam todos os que o chamavam de lar.

— Ainda não há mais notícias sobre quem estava por trás dos mercenários,

— acrescentou Sienna. — Pelo menos não que Kit saiba. — Ela se levantou novamente e começou a andar pelo perímetro.

Ele caminhou ao lado dela.

— Leila Savea permanece desaparecida. — O tom de Sienna ficou sombrio.

— Será um milagre encontrá-la, não é? — Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, uma potente tristeza neles.

Uma vez ela também esteve presa num pesadelo.

Hawke desejava poder dizer que encontrariam a desaparecida changeling BlackSea, mas Sienna não queria conforto vazio, experimentou muito a dura realidade para aceitá-lo.

Em vez de dar palavras que não significavam nada, segurou seu olhar até que ela acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo sua promessa: Ninguém pararia de procurar Leila Savea até que a encontrassem... Ou o corpo dela. Se, por alguma razão insondável, outros parassem, SnowDancer pegaria o bastão.

Juntos, começaram a andar novamente.

Às vezes conversavam, mas principalmente, só gostavam de estar juntos. Quando a noite se voltou para o cinza antes do amanhecer, Tai veio para substituir Sienna. O jovem soldado com seus ombros grandes e olhos ligeiramente rasgados de um azul-esverdeado sorriu um olá para Hawke, mas teve o bom senso de não tentar provocar seu alfa sobre estar fora a noite toda com sua companheira. Hawke não estava acima de brincadeiras, mas Tai era muito jovem para ganhar o direito a essa informalidade.

Sienna sempre foi a única exceção a essa regra. Desde o dia em que entrou na cova, sua missão parecia ser deixar Hawke insano. Ele deveria saber então que estava destinada a ser sua companheira. — Por que está sorrindo?

Ainda em forma de lobo, ele olhou para ela por seu questionamento.

— Não importa que forma use. Eu sei. — Uma resposta a sua pergunta não dita. — Posso sentir isto aqui dentro. — Ela tocou um punho em seu coração. — Algo está te divertindo.

Ele correu sem aviso prévio, desafiando-a a acompanhá-lo. Rindo, ela saiu em direção à cova ao lado dele. Ambos sabiam que ele estava restringindo sua velocidade para ela, mas isso não tirava o prazer dele. Seu lobo adorava correr com ela.

Competindo pelo silêncio cheio de orvalho da Zona Branca, entraram na cova e passaram por companheiros de matilha assustados que saltaram para fora do caminho. Um gritou: — Aja de acordo com sua idade, não com seu tamanho!

Outro grunhiu: — Dignidade, Hawke!

Ambos os idiotas eram seus amigos, suas palavras tingidas de riso, bem como alegria por Hawke ter encontrado uma companheira, encontrado a felicidade.

Continuando a percorrer os silenciosos corredores, exceto pelos madrugadores, alcançaram seus aposentos juntos, e Sienna trancou a porta atrás deles. Hawke mudou nos segundos que ela levou para fazer isso. Apanhando-a em seus braços no instante seguinte, correu para o quarto para jogá-la na cama.

O cabelo dela se enlaçava ao redor dela num leque vermelho rubi, o rosto corado da corrida e a respiração áspera. — Foi divertido!

Abaixando-se sobre ela, ele pegou um beijo de bom dia, seu lobo roncando dentro de seu peito. — Estava sorrindo porque pensava sobre que dor na bunda que você era quando adolescente.

— Você gostava de mim mesmo então. — Ela cutucou seu ombro. — Admita.

— Nunca. — Ele sorriu e se empurrou para fora da cama antes que suas mãos errantes tornassem impossível para ele fazer qualquer coisa, além de deixá- la nua e fazê-la suspirar o nome dele. — Você precisa comer e então precisa dormir.

Uma carranca. — Vai dormir comigo?

Hawke era totalmente capaz de ficar sem dormir, mas como os SnowDancer não estavam em nenhum tipo de alerta de emergência, não precisava. — Sim, Sienna Lauren Snow, — disse ele, falando o nome dela porque gostava da forma que soava. — Vou dormir com você.

Sentou e estendeu a mão para trançar o cabelo rapidamente. — Bom.

Vamos tomar o café da manhã.

Hawke havia recuperado os jeans que Sienna jogara sobre a elevação, mas os deixou – e sua camiseta – guardada para posterior recuperação. Agarrando outro par, os puxou, então vestiu uma velha camiseta preta antes de pegar a mão dela.

Em sincronia, sem mais necessidade de discussões, caminharam juntos para a sala onde o café da manhã era preparado para aqueles companheiros saindo do turno da noite ou saindo num turno de manhã cedo.

— Sin! — A melhor amiga de Sienna, Evie, acenou da mesa onde se sentava sozinha, tomando uma xícara de café. — Olá, Hawke.

— Bom dia. — Curvando-se, ele deu um beijo na testa dela, o cabelo de seda preta macio sob seu toque e seus olhos cinzentos mais escuros.

Era extraordinário quão diferente Evie e Sienna eram, embora estivessem perto da mesma idade. A irmã submissa de Indigo era tão jovem na vida que viveu,

tão inocente. O alfa nele sentia apenas proteção quando olhava para Evie, nunca poderia imaginar vê-la como uma mulher.

Sienna... Lobo e homem, sempre a aceitaram como uma forte oponente, mesmo quando era muito jovem para que a visse como qualquer outra coisa.

— O que faz acordada? — Sienna perguntou a sua amiga quando Evie se levantou para pegar café da garrafa no balcão para Sienna e Hawke.

Hawke aceitou o pequeno presente com um sorriso de agradecimento. Se insistisse em conseguir seu próprio café, perderia aquela luz ensolarada em seus olhos, e ela se sentiria supérflua. Ela não era. Nenhum submisso era. Dominantes eram os lutadores de um bando. Os submissos cuidavam de criar a casa que protegiam.

Era um equilíbrio perfeito num bando saudável.

— Tomei café da manhã com Tai. — As bochechas de Evie coraram com felicidade. — Ele me disse que estava substituindo você, então pensei que poderia esperar.

Hawke acabava de aceitar um pãozinho de bacon que Evie passou por cima da bandeja que devia ter trazido um minuto mais cedo, quando sua atenção foi pega por outra mulher que entrou do outro lado da sala vazia. Alice Eldridge. Uma talentosa pesquisadora humana que foi colocada à força no sono criogênico por mais de cem anos e acordou para encontrar todos que já conhecia mortos. Seu cabelo cresceu novamente no tempo que se seguiu, os cachos espirais num rico marrom e dourado contra a pele marrom que havia recuperado seu brilho.

Seu corpo também não era mais pele e ossos. Ela voltou à vida, recuperou o tônus muscular que tinha antes de seu longo sono. Mas os olhos de Alice continuavam guardando uma tristeza implacável. Incapaz de ver um membro de seu bando dessa maneira, Hawke baixou o pãozinho, e deixando Sienna conversando com Evie, caminhou até Alice.

Ela ainda não aceitara que era uma SnowDancer, não sabia qual era seu lugar no mundo, mas ainda era responsabilidade dele. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele a abraçou suavemente, solto o suficiente para que ela pudesse escapar se quisesse. Ela congelou como um veado assustado.

Um segundo. Dois. Três. Um movimento cauteloso.

dele.

Alice colocou a cabeça contra o peito dele e deslizou seus braços ao redor

Ele apertou seu abraço.

Todos os changelings sabiam que, às vezes, o toque podia curar o que as

palavras nunca poderiam.

— Obrigada, — ela sussurrou depois. — Eu... Por que isso me faz sentir segura? Você é um estranho, na verdade.

Porque até mesmo um ser humano reconhece o poder num lobo alfa. — Você é uma das minhas, — Hawke disse a ela. — Parte dessa família. Não se esqueça disso.

Um sorriso trêmulo antes de Alice assentir e se juntar ao resto deles para o café da manhã.

Sorrindo, Evie pegou seu chá e um pãozinho antes de sussurrar: — Ouvi um rumor de que certo dominante vai te convidar para sair hoje.

Alice gemeu; sua persistente tristeza desaparecendo – pelo menos por enquanto – sob uma onda de irritação. Exatamente como Evie provavelmente pretendia, mesmo que não fosse um pensamento consciente de sua parte. Submissos eram bons nisso, em dar aos outros o que precisavam para voltar ao equilíbrio.

— O que há com os lobos? — Alice disse com um grunhido feminino, o qual o lobo de Hawke aprovou. — Deixei bem claro que não estou nem perto de estar pronta para sair.

Engolindo um pedaço de seu próprio bolo, Sienna balançou a cabeça. — Você diz isso e certos lobos ouvem, _oh, ela quer que eu tente mais_.

Hawke sabiamente manteve a boca fechada e começou um segundo pãozinho, já tendo demolido o primeiro. Evie levantou para renovar seu café, mas sua atenção estava na conversa.

— Então eu deveria ir a um encontro e ser horrível? — Alice perguntou. — Aborrecer o homem até as lágrimas, falando sobre papéis de pesquisa esotéricos, sobre o guano8 de morcego ou sobre as propriedades para a saúde da erva de trigo?

— Os olhos dela brilharam. — Isso tem certo apelo.

8 O excremento de aves marinhas e morcegos, usado como fertilizante.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Evie disse: — Não, porque então todos os outros vão pensar que podem fazer um trabalho melhor e isso se tornará uma competição para ver quem pode fazer você se divertir num encontro.

— Sim. — Sienna assentiu. — Além disso, se o macho em questão verdadeiramente se esforça no encontro, ele pode ter seus sentimentos feridos e então você terá que descobrir como lidar com um lobo amuado.

Alice olhou para a companheira de Hawke. — Apesar do fato de rejeitar os homens, não planejo ferir os sentimentos de ninguém?

Tanto Sienna quanto Evie sacudiram a cabeça, mas foi Evie quem explicou.

— Os lobos adoram uma boa perseguição. Quero dizer, você ouviu o que Drew fez enquanto cortejava minha irmã?

A conversa resultante realmente fez Alice rir. — Não, ele não fez isso! — Ela disse várias vezes, apenas para ser atendida por confirmações de que sim, Drew foi lá, e sim, ele fez isso.

Contente de estar ao redor de sua companheira e companheiros de matilha, Hawke apenas sorriu e ouviu.

Como resultado de sua demora durante o café da manhã, ele estava acordado quando uma chamada veio através de Índigo, que achava que ele deveria responder. Estava prestes a se retirar para a cama, tinha a camiseta enrolada numa das mãos.

— Um Psy chamado Pax Marshall, — disse a tenente sobre o comunicador.

— Ele tem uma proposta e pensei que você gostaria de fazer sua avaliação.

Ela estava certa – Pax Marshall não era simplesmente outro CEO. Era um homem impiedoso que subiu ao topo de sua hierarquia familiar com apenas vinte e quatro anos de idade, e de acordo com a inteligência de Judd, era considerado um dos novos poderes na Net.

_Se ele tem alguma lealdade a alguém, além de si mesmo, é questionável. Mas se não tem sangue em suas mãos, eu ficaria muito surpreso._

Com as palavras de Judd frescas em sua mente, Hawke puxou sua camiseta de volta e disse: — Transfira Marshall.

**C**apítulo 22

Nessa tarde, o tenente Cooper estava saindo do escritório que comandava na borda norte das montanhas de San Gabriel quando recebeu um telefonema de seu alfa. Hawke disse a ele que Pax Marshall, chefe do Marshall Group, havia proposto um empreendimento conjunto num local no Arizona que estava quase em frente à fronteira da qual Cooper era responsável.

— Não confio nele, — Hawke disse categoricamente. — A palavra na PsyNet é que Pax cortaria a garganta de sua própria mãe para ter sucesso. — Essa visão sem dúvida vinha de Judd.

Cooper deu de ombros. — Krychek, o amigo de Judd não é exatamente fofinho. — No entanto, apesar de sua amizade com um tenente SnowDancer ou das vezes que Krychek ofereceu assistência para San Francisco, e dos rumores do macho ter assassinado no seu caminho até o topo, tinha uma companheira que trabalhava diariamente com empatas.

— Exatamente. — Os olhos de Hawke brilharam azul-lobo. — Fale com Marshall, veja se nós podemos trabalhar com ele. Se esta for uma oportunidade real, investigue a ética de todo o negócio.

— Sempre, — Cooper cruzou os braços, o bronze intenso de sua pele encharcada pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela de seu escritório, aquele escritório escondido numa curva natural da montanha que mantinha a cova. — A filhote de Lucas está bem? — Seu lobo rosnou; ainda furioso com a ideia de alguém prejudicar uma criança.

Hawke passou uma mão pelos cabelos. — Sim, os bastardos não tocaram em Naya. O pessoal de Lucas ainda está virando pedras, mas um bando de

jaguatiricas chamado SkyElm surgiu na investigação. Mantenha os ouvidos atentos para qualquer informação sobre eles.

— Considere-o feito. — Infelizmente, Cooper não tinha nada de novo para relatar a Hawke sobre a situação da Coorporação. Seu alfa pediu para ele investigar o grupo sombrio usando seus contatos financeiros, ver se podia pegar qualquer tipo de trilha. — Essas baratas, em particular, são muito boas em se esconder, — disse ele a Hawke. — Alguém pensou em tudo, bloqueado todas as informações.

— Continue trabalhando nisso. Vou atualizá-lo sobre qualquer coisa que surgir deste lado.

Com a reunião terminada, Cooper foi à procura de Judd – o outro tenente chegara à cova de Cooper ao meio-dia, juntamente com sua companheira, que era amiga íntima de uma técnica baseada nesta cova. A visita era para que as mulheres pudessem colocar a conversa em dia, mas também deu à Judd e Cooper uma oportunidade de passar um tempo juntos.

Eles se conheciam como todos os tenentes se conheciam, mas era inevitável que estivessem mais próximos dos tenentes com quem trabalhavam diariamente.

Para Cooper eram Jem, Kenji e Tomás.

Ainda assim, seu lobo gostava de Judd. O mesmo aconteceu com o lado humano de Cooper. O outro tenente provou sua lealdade ao bando – e sua companheira forte e inteligente olhava para ele com o coração nos olhos. Um homem que ganhou admiração e respeito de uma mulher SnowDancer? Estava bem no livro de Cooper.

— Judd, — disse ele, observando o outro homem saindo da cova.

O ex-Arrow estava vestido com o que parecia ser equipamento de treino.

Claro, tudo era preto. Os Arrows nunca superavam isso, aparentemente.

— Tem um minuto? — Perguntou Cooper.

— Vários, se precisar deles. — Os olhos castanhos salpicaram-se de ouro e encontraram os de Cooper. — Planejava experimentar o novo percurso de obstáculos que seus treinadores colocaram. Ouvi que é bom.

— Demoníaco é uma descrição melhor. — Cooper fez uma careta. — Diabólico é outro.

— Excelente.

Saindo com seu companheiro tenente, Cooper levou-o na direção do percurso. — Pax Marshall, pode me dar a ficha dele? Ele quer conversar conosco.

— Um indivíduo pouco conhecido que subitamente se tornou proeminente em seu grupo familiar, — disse Judd. — O instinto me diz que era o poder por trás do trono antes de assumir o cargo, pelo menos nos últimos doze meses do reinado de seu antecessor.

Judd fez uma pausa quando Cooper pegou uma bola errante e atirou de volta para as crianças brincando nas proximidades. — Há rumores de que planejou a morte de seu pai num acidente de carro, mas nenhuma prova. Poderia ser propaganda que ele mesmo começou – Psys temem e admiram a conveniência insensível quando é usada de uma forma inteligente.

Cooper coçou a mandíbula, seu polegar escovando sobre a cicatriz que marcava sua bochecha esquerda. — Ele é jovem. Vinte e quatro anos, certo?

— Sim. Não cometa o erro de subestimá-lo. — O tom de Judd foi um aviso frio. — Além de ser extremamente inteligente, é um telepata Gradiente 9.

Cooper assobiou; ciente de que o Gradiente Psy ia até dez. Cardeais estavam fora da escala, mas ouviu dizer que algumas das pessoas mais perigosas na Net estavam apenas abaixo do status cardeal. Judd era o exemplo perfeito.

— Pax não está diretamente ligado a nenhuma violência, — continuou o outro, — mas isso significa que é muito bom em esconder suas pegadas. — Uma pausa, — Uma coisa eu direi – mesmo o esquadrão não podendo encontrar qualquer evidência de que ele alguma vez esteve envolvido na morte de alguém, não o chamaria de inocente.

— Um homem cruel, mas justo, — disse Cooper. — Ou um monstro inteligente o suficiente para esconder crimes que não adicionam positivamente em sua imagem.

— Exatamente.

Ele sorriu quando Judd usou sua telecinese para pegar um filhote no meio de uma queda descontrolada e flutuou o jovem de olhos arregalados para o chão.

— No geral, Pax Marshall é um empresário calculista, — disse Judd, como se tivesse feito o resgate automaticamente, pensando em outros assuntos. — Minha opinião? Esta tende a ser uma legítima oportunidade de negócio. Ele está se

aproximando do SnowDancer porque SnowDancer tem um certo nível de poder no mundo pós-silêncio e pós-Trindade.

— Sim, números. — Não era apenas o poder financeiro do bando que Pax Marshall teria considerado, mas também a influência que teria em outros grupos.

— Acha que ele abandonou o Silêncio?

Judd balançou a cabeça numa forte negativa. — Aden teve contato com ele e tem certeza de que Pax está gelado sob a superfície. Ele está ligado a Honeycomb, mas esse vínculo empático pode ser alcançado com uma mudança muito menor no pensamento – meu sentimento é que ele vê o silêncio como uma arma num mundo onde a maioria das pessoas são reféns de suas emoções.

Cooper fez uma pausa no início da pista de obstáculos. — Isso me dá uma boa pista do cara. Obrigado. — Ele gesticulou para o percurso. — Vá, experimente a besta. Vou ficar e rir de você.

— Desafio aceito.

Não foi até que Judd começou que Cooper lembrou que o outro homem era um maldito telecinético. Oh, Judd não trapaceou. Não, como todos os Tks, ele simplesmente se movia melhor. Era difícil explicar a qualquer um que não visse um Tk em movimento, mas enquanto eles não eram tão fluidos como os changelings, estavam muito perto. E Judd Lauren era um ex-Arrow, treinado para ser um fantasma.

Ele se movia como fumaça.

Ainda caiu de bunda sobre o mesmo obstáculo que derrubou Cooper pela primeira vez. Aplaudindo quando Judd se levantou – com um olhar sombrio para o obstáculo – Cooper gritou: — Não se sinta mal. Os filhotes também falham.

— Engraçadinho, Coop. — Então o homem teimoso voltou ao começo do percurso e começou outra vez.

Desta vez, passou pelo obstáculo com graça e seguiu em frente.

No final do dia, Judd havia começado o percurso sete vezes sem terminar nenhuma vez. Teve vários solavancos e contusões, bem como um corte no rosto e, depois de um banho, compartilhava uma bebida com Cooper enquanto sentavam numa mesa ao ar livre que montaram. — Quantas vezes antes de completá-lo? — Perguntou a Cooper.

— Uma.

— Eu pareço bêbado? — Ele ergueu seu suco de laranja – as habilidades de Psy não se misturavam bem com o álcool, e os Psys, Cooper sabia, tendiam a ficar longe dela.

O lobo de Cooper abriu os dentes dentro dele com uma risada lupina. — Dez. Então tem mais três chances antes que eu oficialmente chute seu traseiro Arrow.

— Tenho amanhã. — Judd deixou a bebida e se levantou para examinar a churrasqueira que Cooper havia trazido.

Cooper estava prestes a explicar as funções quando sua atenção foi captada pelo som de vozes femininas.

Três mulheres saíram da cova. Uma pertencia a Judd, uma era amiga de Brenna, e a outra era vividamente de Cooper. Grace veio diretamente em seus braços, toda brilhante e fresca de um banho. — Ah, — ele murmurou apenas para os ouvidos dela. — Esperava ter a chance de limpá-la. — Ela lhe disse que hoje estaria rastejando através de dutos internos como parte de uma inspeção rotineira do sistema de luz solar artificial que iluminava a cova.

Corando em sua pele cor de creme, sua companheira se levantou na ponta dos pés e acariciou a garganta dele. — Poderia me deixar suja primeiro.

Ele quase gemeu, seu pau reagindo às suas palavras como se ela o tivesse acariciado com suas bonitas mãos – ou o chupado com sua bela boca. — Quando começou a ser tão má, Grace? — Ele gostou, gostou muito.

— Quando tive que lidar com certo tenente. — Sua companheira atrevida se virou para examinar a mesa. — Vocês, garotos, estão totalmente preparados.

Cooper envolveu um braço em volta dela enquanto outros companheiros de grupo saíram para se juntar a eles, todos trazendo um prato para compartilhar. Era um pequeno encontro sob um claro céu noturno, o ar repleto de cheiro de comida e aromatizado com conversa. As pessoas vinham e entravam quando os turnos mudavam, a atmosfera discreta e relaxada. Cooper acabou sentando no chão, como fez quase todos, exceto um casal de companheiros mais velhos que se juntou a eles por uma hora. Ele puxou Grace para sentar entre suas coxas e ela ficou quente e aconchegante contra ele.

Num momento, percebeu que os olhos dela estavam se fechando, e enquanto a observava cair no sono, pensou no momento que sua companheira

profundamente submissa se preocupou em ter um relacionamento com um dominante. Naquela época, ela teria olhado para ele com total espanto se tivesse dito para ela que um dia, ela adormeceria em seus braços sem se preocupar com nada, embora ele tivesse a mão suavemente e possessivamente enrolada ao redor de sua garganta.

Seu lobo se estendeu dentro dele, satisfeito e orgulhoso. Sua companheira tinha coragem suficiente por mil dominantes.

Na manhã seguinte, deu um beijo de despedida em Grace e entrou num caminhão com outros dois companheiros de matilha para atravessar a fronteira, a fim de encontrar Pax Marshall. Todos os três tinham escudos naturais sólidos, cuja eficácia foi confirmada pelo membro Psy do bando. Judd se ofereceu para acompanhá-los, mas Cooper sacudiu a cabeça. — Não queremos que Psys como Pax pensem que somos alvos vulneráveis sem você.

Judd disse: — Lembre-se, se tudo der errado, mesmo um Gradiente 9 não será capaz de esmagar seus escudos sem causar danos significativos – e usando uma tonelada de poder. Garras saindo para a garganta dele no primeiro sinal de um golpe telepático. Não lhe dê uma segunda chance.

Cooper considerou levar uma arma, mas desistiu. Mais uma vez, era sobre a projeção de uma confiança que deixava claro que nenhum lobo SnowDancer era presa fácil. Também tomou uma decisão consciente de ir à reunião com jeans, botas de trabalho e uma simples camiseta branca. Pax Marshall era todo ternos elegantes. Cooper não tinha intenção de aparecer para satisfazê-lo.

Tal como foi, Pax o surpreendeu. O belo macho loiro, com seus traços marcadamente nobres e seus olhos azuis, apareceu em calças cargo cáqui e uma camiseta branca, as botas muito parecidas com as de Cooper. Seu lugar de reunião

– a pedido de Pax – era um pedaço vazio de terra no Arizona, o qual pertencia a SnowDancer, mas que deixaram subdesenvolvidos porque era pequeno demais para qualquer coisa útil.

A área era aberta, sem nenhuma chance para que alguém preparasse uma emboscada.

— Então, — Cooper disse depois que se apresentaram. — Qual é a sua proposta? — Ele já havia aumentado sua estimativa das habilidades políticas e manipulativas do outro homem – Pax claramente se vestira para colocar Cooper à vontade.

— Este pedaço de terra está numa localização privilegiada para fornecer uma extensão para a fábrica computronic no horizonte.

Cooper levantou uma sobrancelha. — Exceto pelo fato de que há um armazém abandonado no meio dela em terra disputada. — Era por isso que SnowDancer ainda não comprara a fábrica e o terreno associado – os herdeiros estavam lutando tão amargamente sobre o terreno em disputa que era muito aborrecimento por muito pouco ganho. Para que qualquer desenvolvimento fosse um investimento econômico sólido, o bando precisava possuir todos os três terrenos.

— Não está mais em disputa, — disse Pax, com uma expressão fria. Então, não fingia não ser Silencioso. Isso também era calculado, pensou

Cooper. Pax rapidamente descobriu que Cooper tinha um grande detector de besteiras, então optou pelo caminho certo. Ou dava essa impressão, pelo menos.

— É mesmo? — Cooper cruzou os braços em seu peito. — Ouvi dizer que ameaçavam matar-se com facas enferrujadas.

Famílias humanas poderiam ser francamente assustadoras para um lobo.

— Comprei, — disse Pax. — Paguei o dobro.

Isso significava que Pax meteu o nariz em SnowDancer. Mas ao fazê-lo, foi forçado a investir pesadamente antecipadamente – e SnowDancer ainda segurava a mão vencedora.

— Por que pagaria duas vezes mais por um pedaço de terra útil, mas de segunda? — Perguntou Cooper, mantendo o resto de seus pensamentos para si mesmo, por enquanto.

Pax voltou o olhar azul-ártico para a distante fábrica de computadores. — A partir desta manhã também possuo a fábrica e a terra em que se assenta.

— Quer nos fazer uma oferta pela nossa terra?

— Não.

— Oh? Por quê?

— Não acho que seja estúpido o suficiente para não perceber que possui a peça crítica no tabuleiro de xadrez.

Cooper sorriu. Sim, SnowDancer entendia o valor preciso de sua terra. Esta área era conhecida pelo tipo de silêncio necessário para a fabricação dos computadores mais delicados. Nenhum tráfego de veículos pesados, nenhuma população real, o céu claro de todo o tráfego aéreo, graças a uma lei antiga que ninguém se preocupou em atualizar, e nenhuma poluição.

Ar puro. Ambiente tranquilo. Uma via fluvial para o transporte.

Os três santos graal quando se tratava da criação de computadores de

ponta.

E SnowDancer tinha o único acesso à via navegável em questão. — Nós

temos você sobre um barril, Marshall.

— Eu poderia contratar telecinéticos, — Pax apontou, seu tom ainda mais arrepiante. Interessante. Se o homem fosse um lobo, Cooper teria dito que estava chateado. Mas desde que era um Psy amplamente aceito como um Silencioso mortal, era sem dúvida um inteligente jogo psicológico. — No entanto, — o outro homem continuou, — seria mais eficiente persuadi-los a uma parceria. — A discussão resultante foi difícil e puro negócio. Cooper não fez promessas, mas fez um acordo que poderia levar a Hawke e aos outros tenentes, mas devia, é claro, passar por alguns outros testes. Ética e meio ambiente incluídos. Havia também outra coisa. — Faz muitos negócios com Ming LeBon? — Ele perguntou improvisadamente.

O macho Psy parou e Cooper teve a sensação de que era genuíno. Pax não esperava essa pergunta, não estava preparado para isso.

— Uma pequena porcentagem, — disse por fim. — Por quê?

Cooper deu de ombros. — Os boatos são de que ele começará a sofrer perdas significativas. Pode querer se retirar antes da merda bater no ventilador. — Ele não estava dando nada, não com Ming plenamente consciente de que SnowDancer havia declarado guerra contra ele.

— Obrigado pelo conselho. — O tom de Pax não revelava nada, mas um dia depois, o boato financeiro estava ativo com a notícia de que o Marshall Group havia cortado todos os laços com LeBon Enterprises.

Pax Marshall, ao que parece, escolheu um lado.

Isso não significa que não era uma cobra na grama.

**C**apítulo 23

Ming Lebon terminou sua conversa com Pax Marshall uma hora antes sem saber nada sobre a razão do Marshall Group ter repentinamente vendido todas as suas ações em negócios associados à LeBon Enterprises. O arrogante jovem telepata que tomou as rédeas do império Marshall insistiu que a mudança era simplesmente _parte do plano de negócios de longo prazo da família_.

Mas Ming ouviu sussurros de seus espiões dentro do grupo Marshall que Pax Marshall estava perseguindo um contrato lucrativo com os lobos SnowDancer. Isso não podia ser uma coincidência.

Enviava uma mensagem ordenando a um desses espiões que obtivesse mais detalhes quando recebeu uma carta com o selo oficial da Trindade. Afirmando que todo o corpo de signatários havia votado sobre seu pedido de adesão. Apesar dos acordos de bastidores que fez, esse voto não foi a seu favor.

Ele esmagou a carta em sua mão. — SnowDancer. — Ming não estava acostumado a ser tão descaradamente bloqueado de qualquer coisa: a maioria das pessoas estava com muito medo dele para tentar.

Também não estava prestes a permitir que os lobos o empurrassem para uma situação em que perderia seu status na frente do mundo inteiro. As emoções não lhe importavam, mas o impacto em sua base de poder poderia ser catastrófico. Ele já podia visualizar o fluxo, o efeito dessa única rejeição e em consequência, ver as oportunidades perdidas, desbastando suas alianças financeiras.

Jogando a carta amassada no lixo, decidiu que se SnowDancer e seus aliados queriam uma guerra, teriam uma. Ming era um telepata de combate, mas também era um mestre em estratégia. Ninguém poderia vencê-lo nesse campo de batalha. Certamente, não lobos conduzidos por um desejo feroz de vingança.

— Envie-me o rascunho da minha proposta, — disse ele ao seu ajudante.

Ele finalizaria essa proposta, então, quando fosse o momento certo, enviaria a todas as partes, incluindo lobos e Arrows. Ele não faria isso furtivamente. Não, queria que o mundo assistisse e testemunhasse à queda da Trindade.

**C**apítulo 24

Lucas havia atribuído várias pessoas para rastrear dados sobre o bando de jaguatirica ligado ao assalto à Sascha e Naya, mas foi Dorian quem acabou fazendo a maior parte do trabalho pesado.

Ele fraturou a perna no acidente, mas o que nem ele nem Jason deixaram saber, decidindo que Sascha não precisava da preocupação adicional, era que também tinha várias costelas quebradas e graves contusões na parte superior do peito. As costelas quebradas eram uma dor na bunda para todos – até Tamsyn não conseguiu curá-las totalmente, então Dorian estava fora do serviço ativo por algumas semanas.

Tamsyn também ordenou ao sentinela para evitar colocar peso sobre sua perna coberta de gesso durante três dias. — Ou vou reverter a cura que já fiz e ficará preso com um gesso por meses em vez de catorze dias.

Como resultado, Dorian foi com seu computador para a cabana de Mercy e Riley num daqueles dias. Lá, de acordo com a mensagem que Lucas recebeu de Mercy, o sentinela loiro lhe fez companhia, fazendo com que Riley não se estressasse tanto, e pesquisou tudo sobre o bando de jaguatiricas.

_Tenho certeza que ele está hackeando coisas que poderiam prendê-lo_, observou Mercy. _Cuidado com os homens de terno preto._

Foi no quarto dia de suas _férias _forçadas, enquanto passava o resto do tempo deitado em sua própria casa, que enviou uma nota para Lucas: _Tenho um relatório sobre as jaguatiricas._

Lucas poderia ter pedido esse relatório pelo comunicador, mas queria verificar o sentinela, ver que estava, de fato, seguindo as ordens e se curando adequadamente. Vaughn, Clay e Emmett – assim como Tammy, é claro – entravam e saíam da casa de Dorian e Ashaya desde que ele estava de castigo, e mantinham

Lucas atualizado, mas sua pantera não ficaria satisfeita até que visse o outro homem com seus próprios olhos.

Dorian, mais do que qualquer outro dominante no bando, poderia ser teimoso sobre lesões. Sempre se forçava demais, muito rápido, resultado do fato de que esteve por tanto tempo latente, incapaz de mudar para sua forma de leopardo. Onde outros poderiam ter cedido ao desespero, Dorian canalizara sua dor para um esforço incessante para se destacar. Era por isso que se formou como arquiteto, aprendeu a pilotar, aprendeu a hackear, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e sendo um atirador de elite. Não só para sublimar a dor que vinha de não ser capaz de mudar, mas para manter sua mente ocupada, por isso não ficou louco.

A alegria de Lucas no dia que descobrira que Dorian mudou pela primeira vez foi uma fúria crua dentro dele. Hoje, quando o sentinela loiro se encontrou com Lucas na entrada de sua casa, Lucas observou seu equilíbrio no gesso, então examinou seu peito. — Como estão suas costelas?

Esfregando levemente o suave cinza escuro de sua camiseta, Dorian deu um sorriso torto. — Quase curada e não, não estou mentindo. Minha companheira insiste em me examinar todas as noites para verificar o progresso da minha cura.

Desde que Ashaya era uma cientista – e mais importante, amava Dorian com uma paixão furiosa – Lucas assentiu. Pela primeira vez, pareceu que o sentinela estava seguindo ordens quando se tratava de sua saúde. — Quer conversar dentro ou fora? — A habilidade arquitetônica de Dorian refletia-se na casa que construiu. Todos os painéis de vidro eram cobertos por vegetação e folhagem, com exceção de claras áreas engenhosas que deixavam entrar a luz do sol, até que estar dentro era como andar na floresta.

Depois de sua casa, para Lucas, a casa de Dorian era seu desenho favorito no território do bando.

Mas hoje, sua pele coçava, queria estar lá fora. Ainda assim, uma vez que Dorian estava ferido e poderia querer sentar-se em um lugar confortável, seguiria a preferência do outro homem.

Mas Dorian disse, — Definitivamente fora. Olhe para aquele céu. Era um caldeirão de cores, o sol se pondo.

Dorian olhou por cima do ombro quando saiu. — Keen! Quer chutar sua bola por aí?

A resposta veio imediatamente. — Sim!

O filho adotivo de Dorian correu segundos atrás dele, com uma bola de futebol segura em suas mãos. — Oi, Lucas!

Levantando o garoto de seis anos e meio de idade em seus braços, Lucas disse, — Novidades, Keenan?

— Ganhei uma estrela dourada na escola. — Os olhos cinza-azulados de Keenan brilharam, o marrom escuro de sua pele com um brilho interior. — Por ajudar meu amigo com matemática.

— Bom. Deixou o bando orgulhoso. — Desarrumando o cabelo do menino, o colocou no chão, o homem e a pantera tão felizes em ver tanta alegria aberta numa criança que era demasiada solene quando veio para o bando. — Ouvi que está tendo aulas especiais. — Tornou-se óbvio que Keenan era altamente talentoso, mas embora o trabalho escolar normal fosse tão fácil para ele que ficava entediado, não queria se separar de seu grupo escolar.

Seus pais concordaram com a escolha dele, assim como Lucas. Mesmo uma criança talentosa deve ter a chance de ser uma criança, ter aulas de arte e música com seus amigos, brincar com eles durante os intervalos, participar de atividades de grupo onde se tratava mais de comunicação e trabalho em conjunto do que conhecimento específico.

— Crianças no Silêncio não eram permitidas ter amigos, — Ashaya disse a Lucas quando surgiu a questão da educação de Keenan, sua voz cheia de emoção.

— Não quero essa solidão para meu filho, e tenho medo que seja o que vai acontecer se ele pular etapas e terminar muito mais jovem do que seus colegas.

Como resultado, DarkRiver autorizara uma bolsa de educação especial, o que significava que Keenan tinha um professor auxiliar cuja tarefa era trabalhar com ele em lições mais avançadas enquanto permanecia entre seus colegas de classe habituais. Quando a classe fazia matemática, Keenan fazia matemática também, apenas num nível mais difícil. Quando chegava a hora de uma aula de esportes ou de música, as fazia com seus colegas de classe.

Ashaya e Dorian poderiam ter pagado facilmente pelo professor assistente, mas os filhotes eram considerados responsabilidade da matilha como um todo, pois era o coração do bando.

Era a honra de um alfa garantir que tinham o que precisavam para prosperar.

— Sim! — Keenan pulou na frente de Lucas. — O nome da minha nova professora é Shonda e ela faz meu cérebro doer.

Lucas se aproximou da altura de Keenan. — Isso é uma coisa boa?

Um assentimento determinado. — Gosto de pensar muito. — Ele olhou para Dorian. — Vai me ver chutar a bola, pai? Posso conseguir acertar o gol às vezes, agora.

Quando Lucas se levantou, sentiu mais do que viu a emoção que caiu sobre Dorian ao pedido inocente. Engolindo, o sentinela disse: — Lucas e eu o vigiaremos enquanto conversamos.

Com um sorriso luminoso como o sol, Keenan correu uma curta distância para a seção de folhas espalhadas na frente da cabana enquanto Lucas e Dorian se apoiavam contra as árvores. — É um soco no coração cada vez que me chama de pai, — o sentinela admitiu num tom duro. — Bem aqui, porra. — Ele apertou o peito acima do coração, como se o órgão doesse.

— Quando ele começou?

— Depois da perna. — Dorian bateu no gesso, um pouco colorido de verde.

— Ele disse: Papai, isso é igual ao que eu tinha no meu braço! — O sentinela sorriu.

— Ele estava tão animado e foi tudo tão natural. Não é grande coisa, sabe? Exceto que é para mim.

Lucas entendeu. Ganhar a confiança de uma criança era um dom que nada poderia superar. — Ouvi sobre BlackSea, — ele disse num silêncio emocionado. — Reduziram a visão que Tanique viu de _Edward's Pier _para vinte locais possíveis e planejam verificá-los um por um. Claro, isso é, se o lugar for mesmo no Canadá.

Dorian cruzou os braços. — Me sinto tão terrivelmente impotente.

— Estamos aqui se BlackSea precisar de nós. — Apesar de suas palavras racionais, Lucas sentia a mesma frustração que Dorian. Ser dominante era proteger. — Miane e seus tenentes devem estar enlouquecendo agora. — Leila Savea era apenas uma dos muitos BlackSea desaparecidos.

— Sim. — Uma longa pausa. — Me lembra de Kylie. Quando segurei minha irmãzinha nos meus braços e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para trazê-la de volta à vida.

A memória esmagou Lucas. De uma jovem sorridente cuja vida foi roubada de uma forma sangrenta e brutal. — Fizemos o desgraçado pagar, — ele disse com um rosnado. — Nada a trará de volta, mas nunca esqueça que fizemos justiça por sua memória.

Dorian assentiu com a cabeça. — Olho para Keenan e sinto essa dor no peito, porque ele nunca vai conhecer a tia engraçada e amorosa que teria tido. Quase posso ver como ela teria brincado com ele, como o ensinaria a driblar. — Engolindo, sorriu quando Keenan fez um gol. — Mas acho que ela está por perto, cuidando de nós. Kylie faria isso.

Ashaya saiu da cabana antes que Lucas pudesse responder, duas canecas na mão e os pés descalços. Seu corpo estava vestido por uma simples roupa laranja que fazia com que a pele ficasse mais escura do que a do seu filho, assim como os olhos azuis-escuros que compartilhava com Keenan.

— Café. — Seu sorriso era sol, banindo a escuridão – e seus olhos estavam focados em Dorian, como se tivesse sentido a dor que ondulou sobre a alma de seu companheiro, e saindo em resposta a isto.

— Obrigado, Shaya, — disse Lucas, deliberadamente usando o nome que Dorian a chamava como um puxão silencioso, puxando o sentinela de volta para o belo presente. Se havia uma coisa que Lucas sabia, era que Kylie queria apenas alegria para seu adorado irmão mais velho.

A provocação funcionou.

Rosnando baixo em sua garganta enquanto aceitava sua caneca, Dorian puxou Ashaya para seu lado, os cachos elétricos de seus cabelos soltos brilhando com mechas escondidas na luz do pôr do sol. — Por que trouxe café para ele? — Ele resmungou. — Agora ele nunca vai sair.

Ashaya riu e beijou Dorian, seus dedos se demoraram em seu queixo por um longo momento antes de se virar para enfrentar Lucas. — Ouviu que Mercy estava tentando fazer flexões?

Lucas quase cuspiu o café numa gargalhada. — Ela conseguiu?

— Ela me disse que fez sete quando Riley a obrigou a parar, — disse Dorian, com seu divertido leopardo nos olhos. — Pode imaginar o rosto dele quando entrou?

Era uma imagem impagável. — Pobre Riley. — Lucas tinha uma boa ideia do que Mercy estava fazendo com suas travessuras, porque quando uma fêmea changeling predatória dominante amava, amava com cada gota de seu ser.

— Enquanto eu estava lá, — acrescentou Dorian, — entrei na brincadeira. Fingi que minhas costelas estavam me matando e precisava de todos os tipos de assistência. Pensei que Riley iria me estrangular num certo momento.

Sacudindo a cabeça em reprovação risonha, a companheira cientista de Dorian gentilmente acariciou o peito dele, justo quando Keenan a chamou. — Deixarei vocês dois conversarem. Estive no laboratório o dia inteiro trabalhando no implante da Aliança Humana. — Seu sorriso desapareceu nas bordas. — Me fará bem esticar minhas pernas com nossa futura estrela de futebol.

Dorian fechou a mão dele sobre a dela, as sobrancelhas se juntando. — Espera. O que não está dizendo?

Ashaya olhou como se para assegurar que Keenan estava feliz em seu jogo antes de responder. — Ainda não sei ao certo. — Sua voz estava perturbada. — Mas... Tenho um sentimento muito ruim que os implantes começarão a falhar em meses, se não antes. Não me refiro simplesmente à eficácia. Quero dizer, uma degradação que afetará o cérebro.

Lucas puxou uma respiração silenciosa, toda a diversão imediatamente apagada. — Está falando sobre o mesmo implante que está na cabeça de Bo? — Ele perguntou, referindo-se ao líder efetivo da Aliança Humana. — O que protege a mente dele contra a manipulação psíquica? — Os escudos humanos naturais eram muito mais fracos do que os sólidos como rocha possuídos por changelings.

Assentindo, Ashaya disse, — Não compartilhei minhas preocupações com ele ainda. Amara e eu queremos estar certas, além de qualquer dúvida – porque o primeiro grupo que recebeu os implantes? Estão além do estágio onde uma remoção cirúrgica é segura.

Esse grupo incluía Bo e suas melhores pessoas.

— Não mencionarei isso. — Prometeu Lucas enquanto Dorian acariciava Ashaya contra ele, murmurando coisas para ela que a faziam assentir e sussurrar em resposta.

— Merda. — Disse Dorian depois que Ashaya partiu para brincar com Keenan. — Se esses implantes falharem, perderemos Bo.

Isso seria desastroso. Embora o outro homem tivesse cometido erros em suas interações iniciais com DarkRiver e SnowDancer, ele provou ser alguém de cabeça fria, com quem poderiam construir um relacionamento. Ainda mais crítico, tinha o carisma e a paixão de alcançar milhões de seres humanos e convencê-los a acreditar na importância vital de unir-se sob a bandeira da Aliança. Perder Bowen Knight desintegraria a Aliança, Lucas estava convencido disso. Não era forte o suficiente para sobreviver sem ele, ainda não.

E se perdessem a Aliança, a Trindade cairia.

O mundo não podia pagar pela queda da Trindade. No instante em que o fizesse, a Coorporação entraria em cena e o caos reinaria.

— Espero que Ashaya e Amara refutem sua própria teoria. — Era uma esperança muito fraca: juntas, Ashaya e sua irmã gêmea eram as melhores do mundo em seu campo.

Os olhos de Dorian refletiam o mesmo desolador conhecimento, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Então, as jaguatiricas. — Sua expressão escureceu ainda mais. — Nossas informações estavam desatualizadas. Eles costumavam ser um bando pequeno, mas forte e estável em sua região, mas ficaram presos na insanidade que atingiu os Psys.

— Está falando literalmente? — O intestino de Lucas se apertou quando se lembrou da violência assassina que esmagou quase toda a raça Psy no começo deste ano.

— Sim. SkyElm era – é – baseado ao lado de uma grande vila de Psys. As jaguatiricas têm abundância de espaço para perambular, mas o principal assentamento do bando sempre foi perto da fronteira, uma coisa histórica que ninguém se preocupou em mudar porque os dois lados se mantiveram reservados.

— Olhando para cima quando sua companheira e filho riram, Dorian suspirou.

— Mas quando os Psys começaram a perder suas mentes por causa da merda que acontecia em sua PsyNet, o bando foi pego de surpresa. — Dorian bebeu mais do café, mas não pareceu prová-lo, sua mente focada no que descobriu. — Não consigo descobrir por que diabos o alfa não moveu seu povo, desde que o surto na aldeia aconteceu após os primeiros surtos importantes em Nova York.

Nesse momento, pensou Lucas, o mundo inteiro sabia que os psíquicos comuns de repente se tornaram vizinhos mortais. — Quantos? — Ele perguntou

calmamente. Dorian não estaria afetado se o bando tivesse perdido dois ou três membros.

As palavras do sentinela foram brutais. — Há apenas sete sobreviventes.

De um bando de noventa e três fortes.

A mão de Lucas apertou tão forte ao redor de sua caneca que quase a quebrou. — Como isso é possível? — As perdas eram muito altas para um bando de changelings predatórios.

— As jaguatiricas estavam desequilibradas. — Os olhos de Dorian se transformaram em pedacinhos de gelo. — SkyElm tinha muitos anciãos e crianças, não tinham dominantes agressivos suficientes e fisicamente capazes de defender o bando.

Garras empurrando sua pele, Lucas teve que fazer um esforço consciente para não rosnar.

Ele tentava não julgar outros alfas, mas a situação que Dorian descrevia nunca deveria ter acontecido. Era responsabilidade de um alfa assegurar que seu bando tivesse um complemento equilibrado de dominantes no auge de sua vida. Às vezes isso significava emitir um chamado aos bandos amigáveis por homens e mulheres intrépidos, jovens que queriam tomar posições de nível mais alto do que poderiam esperar em seus próprios bandos. Outras vezes, significava tomar a difícil decisão de dissolver o bando, pedindo integração com um bando maior.

— Mesmo que as jaguatiricas não tivessem ninguém com quem se fundir,

— Lucas disse: — poderiam pedir recrutas de outros bandos de felinos. — Colegas alfas como Lucas teriam autorizado transferências temporárias para apoiar SkyElm até que o bando vacilante tivesse suficientes companheiros permanentes.

— Por que não?

— Fizeram a chamada, — disse Dorian, para surpresa de Lucas. — Acho que só queriam jaguatiricas, não outros gatos. É por isso que nunca recebemos um pedido de ajuda. — Um tenso encolher de ombros. — Não há muitas jaguatiricas no país, e enquanto os outros bandos são saudáveis, também são pequenos, não podem se dar ao luxo de perder membros. Mas, — o tom cortante de Dorian ficou áspero, — todos, todos e cada um, se ofereceram para aceitar um pedido de fusão se fosse feito. SkyElm disse que não estava interessado.

Era uma arrogância descarada, e isso levara à dizimação de quase todo um bando. — Os sobreviventes, quem são?

— Dois são crianças, — começou Dorian. — Vivos porque um submisso os agarrou no meio da carnificina, jogou-os num quarto, então se barricou dentro com eles, cortando as mãos de qualquer um que tentasse passar.

Lucas rosnou em aprovação. Isso era exatamente o que um membro submisso do bando estava destinado a fazer em tais circunstâncias, pegar todas as crianças em sua vizinhança e mantê-las seguras. Pelo menos um membro do SkyElm conhecia seu dever.

— Somente dois soldados, — continuou Dorian. — Ambos foram gravemente feridos na luta, mas agora estão em pé e andando. A curandeira está viva; estava na linha de frente, mas o alfa a afastou antes que estivesse muito ferida. Uma das únicas boas decisões que parece ter tomado.

— O alfa está vivo?

Com uma expressão fria, Dorian assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu falei com um amigo na área – ele diz que de acordo com alguns seres humanos presos em edifícios perto da fronteira do enclave Psy/SkyElm e assistindo a luta abaixo, dominantes da matilha protegiam o alfa acima de todos os outros.

— Esse não foi necessariamente o movimento errado – um alfa morto poderia colapsar a coesão de um bando, especialmente se fosse um bando fraco para começar. No entanto, numa situação em que filhotes eram mortos, proteger aquelas vidas vulneráveis deveria ser o foco dos dominantes – e do alfa – o único foco. Em DarkRiver, se alguma vez chegasse a uma situação tão horrível, até os mais frágeis anciãos pegariam em armas e formariam uma linha de defesa.

Então Dorian disse a coisa mais inacreditável. — Ele perdeu seu próprio filhote e companheira.

Piscando, Lucas olhou para seu sentinela. — Como isso é possível? — Numa batalha onde Sascha e Naya estivessem sob ameaça, Lucas lutaria até a morte para protegê-las. Ninguém passaria por ele, exceto rasgando-o em pedaços de merda.

— Não acho que foi de propósito, — disse Dorian, embora a raiva vibrasse em sua voz. — Tanto quanto posso juntar, SkyElm deixou um lado de seu assentamento desprotegido, acreditando que o perigo viria apenas da fronteira.

Um som de rachadura, café derramando pelo chão da floresta.

— Merda. — Colocando a caneca rachada no chão, Dorian sacudiu o café que derramou em seus dedos. — Você pode descobrir o resto.

Lucas podia e não era bonito. — Não soa como se SkyElm tivesse a capacidade de organizar um sequestro de qualquer tipo, muito menos contratar um grupo mercenário. E por que diabos queriam atacar DarkRiver quando poderiam ter nos procurado por ajuda?

Lucas teria aceitado os refugiados sem dúvida, DarkRiver era mais do que grande e estável o suficiente para integrar os sete sobreviventes e fornecer-lhes qualquer ajuda que precisassem. Enquanto os changelings leopardo formavam a grande maioria de DarkRiver, o bando incluía Psys, humanos, um jaguar, e vários companheiros linces. Era, de fato, o melhor bando para SkyElm ter abordado no rescaldo do massacre.

Especialmente porque, ao contrário dos alfas dos blocos menores, Lucas não se preocuparia com um desafio de domínio do alfa SkyElm. Ele era muito forte, mantinha o poder por muito tempo, e seus sentinelas eram leais, sem qualquer dúvida.

— Aqui está a coisa. — Dorian passou os dedos pelos cabelos. — SkyElm é pequeno, mas têm um par de patentes, cortesia de dois companheiros de bando idosos que inventaram coisas e abriram mão das patentes para o bando como um todo. Bastien rastreou o dinheiro gerado por essas patentes e ele diz que há um mês, alguém transferiu dois milhões de dólares para um banco no estrangeiro onde a trilha fica fria.

De lá, Lucas percebeu, poderia ter sido canalizado para os mercenários. — Preciso falar cara a cara com o alfa SkyElm. — Não importa seu desdém pelas decisões do outro homem, Lucas não o julgaria culpado da tentativa de sequestro de Naya sem sólida evidência. A Coorporação era muito boa em colocar amigo contra amigo, em criar fraturas onde nenhuma existia anteriormente.

— Planeja deixar o território DarkRiver? — Dorian se endireitou, seu leopardo uma presença verde selvagem em seus olhos. — Luc, sabe que não é uma boa ideia.

— Não posso pedir a ele para vir aqui, não quando deve estar quase quebrado. — O outro alfa perdeu seu bando, sua companheira e seu filho num único horrível dia. Lucas não desejaria tanto mal a ninguém. — Preciso ir até ele.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do Padre Xavier Perez 30 de abril de 2074_

_Nina,_

_Os aldeões estão seguros._

_Os assassinos Psys desistiram e foram embora, e as pessoas que salvamos continuam escondidas em suas novas casas até que as coisas avancem uma escala muito mais ampla._

_Hoje, pela primeira vez desde que te perdi, desde que nosso povo foi massacrado, senti Deus em meu coração novamente. E no raio da luz do sol do amanhecer, quando tocou o rosto tranquilo de uma criança, eu vi esperança._

_O soldado Psy com quem trabalho em segredo para frustrar seus iguais assassinos não mostra a ninguém seu rosto, mas esses moradores conhecem o meu, confiam no meu. Sou um deles afinal, minha pele o mesmo tom escuro, meus traços familiares, minha língua a mesma deles, minha raça humana._

_Agora, no entanto, parece que também sou um rebelde num sentido que nunca poderia ter previsto alguns meses atrás. Luto ao lado de um homem que teria assassinado uma vez pelo simples fato de ser Psy, e foram os Psys quem roubaram tudo tão cruelmente de mim. Isso me envergonha e ainda assim escrevo isto aqui porque quero que saiba o que me tornei desde que perdi você. O bom e o mau._

_Nina... Eu sinto sua falta. Xavier_

**C**apítulo 25

Vinte e quatro horas após Dorian contar a Lucas sobre SkyElm, os sentinelas e companheira de Lucas trabalhavam juntos para cobrir sua ausência enquanto ele viajava sozinho para fora do território. Era o fato de que estava sozinho que mais preocupava seu povo, mas uma pantera que se movia sozinha durante a noite era uma sombra. Se pudesse fazer a viagem por terra, não teria nenhum risco de detecção, mesmo de outros predadores changelings, mas isso levaria muito tempo, então Lucas convidou uma pessoa que nunca esperou precisar: Nikita Duncan.

A mãe de Sascha era proprietária de mais de uma companhia aérea, além de uma frota de aeronaves particulares. Ela o levou num vôo sem aviso prévio num pequeno avião pilotado por um homem que ela assegurou a Lucas que não iria traí- lo, mesmo sob ameaça de tortura. Parecia bom, mas Lucas não estava prestes a confiar em alguém que trabalhasse para ela. Se Dorian não estivesse fora de serviço, o sentinela seria seu piloto de escolha. Ainda assim, uma vez que Nikita considerava Lucas parte integrante da segurança contínua de Sascha, ele provavelmente estava seguro.

Entrando no já ligado avião e pronto para sair de uma pista isolada fora da cidade, ele jogou sua pequena bagagem para dentro, e entrou... E reconheceu o cheiro do piloto. — Quando diabos conseguiu uma licença de piloto?

Max Shannon colocou o braço sobre a parte de trás da cadeira e sorriu por cima do ombro vestido com uma camisa branca, seus traços uma bela mistura de caucasianos e asiáticos e seus cabelos pretos bem cortados. A covinha na bochecha esquerda fascinou Naya na última vez que Max e Sophie visitaram o território DarkRiver. A filhote de Lucas continuara tocando-a, como se tentasse descobrir como era feita.

— Parecia uma boa habilidade para um chefe de segurança, — disse Max em resposta à pergunta de Lucas. — Especialmente quando a mulher que eu estou destinado a proteger está constantemente em aviões. — Ele bateu ligeiramente no painel de controle na frente dele. — A verificação pré-vôo acabou. — O outro homem começou a se levantar. — Só preciso fechar e trancar a porta.

— Eu faço isso. — Graças a Dorian, Lucas tinha experiência nesse processo, mas fez com que Max tivesse uma visão clara das suas ações. — Passei no teste, piloto?

Dando-lhe um polegar para cima, Max inclinou a cabeça para frente. — Quer sentar na cadeira do co-piloto?

— Em mais nenhum outro lugar, — Lucas disse antes de deslizar no assento. Esquecera que havia duas pessoas na organização de Nikita que confiava: Max Shannon e sua esposa, Sophia Russo.

Max ajudou DarkRiver mais de uma vez, além disso, Sascha e Sophia eram amigas, Max esteve muitas vezes ao redor de Sascha. E a companheira empática e intuitiva de Lucas nunca pegou nada ruim com o ex-policial. Lucas, tampouco. Mais importante ainda, sua filhote adorou Max.

Ele era um dos mocinhos.

— Percebe que a escolha de sua atual empregadora é inexplicável, certo? — Lucas comentou após pegar o fone de ouvido que Max apontou para ele.

O outro homem encolheu os ombros e colocou seu próprio fone de ouvido.

— Sophie e eu vivemos na esperança de que vamos arrastar Nikita para o lado da luz. — Um súbito sorriso apareceu, o que mais uma vez revelou essa covinha em sua bochecha esquerda.

Conectando-se com visões que eram as memórias de sua filhote, a pantera de Lucas rondou à superfície de sua pele.

— Pode até acontecer neste século, agora que Anthony está no jogo, — disse

Max.

Resmungando, Lucas acenou com a cabeça para as luzes do painel de

controle. — Há quanto tempo você está voando?

— Não se preocupe. Este é meu primeiro voo real, mas meu instrutor disse que será como no simulador.

— Engraçadinho, Shannon. Você também diz isso a Nikita?

— Apenas digo à sua sogra piadas de toque-toque, — Max respondeu com uma cara séria antes de começar a taxiar na pista particular marcada com pequenos faróis brilhantes. — Por alguma razão, ela nunca diz _quem é_, então todo o processo termina prematuramente na parte do _toque-toque_, fico constantemente deprimido.

Rindo, Lucas não falou mais até que estavam no ar depois de uma decolagem suave, com San Francisco espalhando-se cintilante à sua esquerda. — Conhece o plano?

Max assentiu com a cabeça. — O plano era eu ficar com o avião enquanto você embrenha-se na escuridão.

— Era?

— Estou oferecendo-me para ir com você se precisar de reforço.

Lucas o considerou. Max era tão bem treinado quanto seus próprios sentinelas, e levá-lo não teria impacto sobre a segurança no território do bando. No entanto, seu raciocínio original de ir sozinho ainda se aplicava – se isso era sobre dissimular, uma pantera só tinha melhor chance de ficar sob o radar.

Havia também outra consideração.

— Não, — ele disse para o outro homem. — Preciso saber que o avião estará pronto para sair no instante em que eu chegar à pista. Não posso correr o risco de alguém sabotá-lo. — Lucas não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar longe de DarkRiver por muito tempo, tendo em conta quão visível era ultimamente, cortesia de seu papel com a Trindade. Alguém notaria sua ausência. — O homem que verei é fisicamente muito mais fraco do que eu, então a questão de segurança é mínima.

— Poderia ser uma emboscada, — disse Max com a clareza sombria de um chefe de segurança de uma mulher que muita gente queria matar. — Se preparou para isso? E os bandos predadores não têm regras sobre a entrada no território dos outros?

— Vou por uma terra não reclamada por changelings até alcançar as fronteiras dos SkyElm. — Adverti-los de sua chegada não estava na agenda. — Quanto a uma possível emboscada, os verei antes que me vejam. — Ser uma pantera negra tinha vantagens significativas – vantagens que Lucas pretendia ensinar à sua filha assim que ela ficasse um pouco mais velha.

Claro que isso tornaria difícil encontrá-la quando estivesse sendo insolente, mas Lucas preferia ensinar suas habilidades para que pudesse usar para se proteger se alguma vez estivesse presa sozinha e longe de qualquer ajuda. Sua filhote era feroz, mas enquanto era pequena, ele a ensinaria a se esconder e esperar. Esconder e esperar.

Uma criança pantera não podia vencer contra combatentes adultos. Lucas sabia disso em primeira mão.

— Pantera no escuro. — Max assobiou. — Sim, tudo bem, bom plano. O que fará sobre as roupas quando chegar?

Sorrindo, Lucas disse, — Os seres humanos são tão fissurados em roupas.

— Não me venha com essa merda. — O ex-policial apontou um dedo para ele. — Não enfrentará outro homem enquanto ele está vestido e você não.

Na verdade, Lucas não teria problema em fazer isso, especialmente porque sabia que seu domínio excedia em muito o do alfa jaguatirica. Mas, neste caso, ele provavelmente não precisaria fazer. — Alguém sempre esquece as roupas do lado de fora. Pegarei o que precisar. — Senão faria o confronto nu – o que, sem o conhecimento de Max, provavelmente enervaria até mais o outro alfa.

As maneiras civilizadas, incluindo o uso de roupas, vinham da parte humana da natureza de um changeling. Confortável com seus corpos, seja em pelo ou pele humana, vinha do núcleo primitivo de seu animal. Um inimigo podia ser capaz de negociar com a metade civilizada, mas o animal que reagia com instinto puro, o instinto não diluía. E uma pantera alfa impulsionada por impulsos violentos de proteção não era um predador que alguém quisesse enfrentar.

— Há uma mochila lá atrás, com algumas armas. — Max empurrou o polegar para a parte traseira do avião. — Eu as empacotei apenas no caso, mas acho que você não pode carregar nada.

— Não, não sem perder minha velocidade e camuflagem. — Ele havia corrido com uma pequena mochila como pantera antes, mas isso mudava as linhas elegantes de seu corpo, o fazia se destacar. — Acho que esse não será esse tipo de confronto. — Porque se as jaguatiricas tinham realmente alguma coisa a ver com o ataque a Naya e não estavam apenas sendo usadas, não tinham nenhuma razão para acreditar que foram descobertos.

Dorian empreendeu sua exploração de dados com extremo cuidado, desde que todas as pessoas com quem falou na região eram aliados DarkRiver. Dois nasceram como parte do bando de Lucas, e saíram quando se acasalaram, ainda tinham muita família em DarkRiver. O outro era um lobo SnowDancer temporariamente estabelecido na região, completando um treinamento técnico avançado numa especialidade incomum.

Não, as jaguatiricas não tinham nenhuma razão para vigiar uma pantera indo ao encontro deles.

Lucas levou duas horas para correr para a base de SkyElm depois que Max pousou o avião numa pista particular que pertencia a Nikita. Estava escondida no centro de uma grande área, a pista de aterrissagem escondida da vista casual pelo terreno, e mesmo se alguém estivesse curioso, a pista era oficialmente usada para operações de pecuária e para as necessidades de transporte das pessoas que trabalhavam com isto.

Não havia edifícios em qualquer lugar dentro de uma clara linha de visão.

Max ligou as luzes da pista de pouso pelo controle remoto, uma vez que chegou perto o suficiente. No instante que pousou o avião no chão e estacionou, desligou as luzes, mergulhando a área na escuridão, a lua escondida atrás das nuvens.

O silêncio naquela pista, no entanto, não era nada comparado ao silêncio gritante que cercava os aeries das jaguatiricas. Embora tivesse mudado em certo ponto, pegando um par de jeans de um varal a um quilômetro atrás, os passos de Lucas permaneceram silenciosos como os da pantera, não deixando nenhum sussurro sair para quebrar o silêncio perturbador.

Talvez o poder esmagador disso fosse porque sabia que uma comunidade destinada a abrigar cerca de uma centena de pessoas agora detinha apenas sete. Enquanto, como os leopardos, as jaguatiricas eram solitárias por natureza, este bando tinha uma longa história de viver em estreita proximidade um do outro, provavelmente por causa do pequeno tamanho de seu bando.

Os sobreviventes deviam estar com transtorno de estresse pós-traumático.

Empurrando de lado o surto de piedade que vinha de ambas as partes de sua natureza, lembrou-se que SkyElm podia ter ajudado a Coorporação. Mesmo se não, as jaguatiricas selvagens eram noturnas na maior parte, e essa tendência aparecia em changelings também, embora numa extensão menor. Não podia contar com o bando dormindo, até mesmo no avançar da noite.

Com a guarda levantada, foi para as árvores e ficou em alerta, enquanto caminhava para os dois únicos aeries onde podia detectar aromas frescos ao invés da solidão empoeirada de casas deixadas desabitadas por meses. A primeira que alcançou provou ser a casa das crianças. Podia apenas ver seus pequenos corpos através da janela trancada: os dois estavam em forma de jaguatirica e enrolados firmemente juntos, enquanto um macho adulto estava numa cama bem em frente à porta do aerie.

Bloqueando. Mantendo as crianças seguras. O submisso.

Lucas aceitaria prontamente tal coragem em seu próprio bando.

Consciente de que sentia falta do curandeiro, o alfa, e os dois soldados, ele tomou extremo cuidado enquanto seguia em frente. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que podia assumir os três dominantes, mas não queria transformar isso num banho de sangue quando este devastado bando poderia não ter nada a ver com o ataque a Naya.

Em vez de passar para o outro aerie, dentro do qual agora podia ver um suave brilho de luz, ficou quieto e escutou. Sua paciência foi recompensada dez minutos depois. Os soldados estavam abaixo, correndo um perímetro apertado conforme tentavam proteger o resto de seu bando quebrado. Esses dois deveriam estar sofrendo muito – os dominantes não deveriam sobreviver sobre seus vulneráveis. Eles foram criados para lutar até a morte.

Se a jaguatirica alfa não fosse cuidadosa, poderia perder ambos para seus próprios demônios.

Tendo conseguido o que queria, Lucas encostou silenciosamente ao longo da árvore na estrada até que parou bem do lado de fora da grande janela aberta do aerie, onde duas pessoas conversavam. A janela em si oferecia uma vista para uma cozinha vazia, as pessoas estavam provavelmente em outra sala.

— Tem que dormir, Monroe, — sussurrou uma voz feminina. — Esteve acordado por cinco dias seguidos, exceto por alguns cochilos aqui e ali.

— Não, tenho que ficar acordado. Preciso proteger. — O tom da voz masculina estava errado, as palavras um pouco desconexas.

Falhadas. Quebradas.

— Você é nosso alfa. — A mulher soava à beira das lágrimas. — Precisamos de sua orientação agora mais do que nunca, mas a falta de sono está fazendo você ficar instável.

Grunhidos soaram de dentro, junto com o barulho de pés movendo-se para frente e para trás pelo chão, para frente e para trás.

— Monroe. — A mulher, que devia ser a curandeira, tentou novamente. Ela conseguiu controlar suas lágrimas incipientes e soou suave e persuasiva quando disse, — Fiz uma xícara de chá para você. Vai relaxar...

O som da porcelana batendo na terra, o líquido espirrando na madeira. — Não preciso de chá! — Era um rugido.

Preocupado com a curandeira e consciente de que os dois soldados provavelmente não podiam ouvir a comoção de suas posições de vigia, Lucas entrou no aerie através da janela. Seus olhos já haviam se adaptado à luz, então atravessou a cozinha direto para a sala de estar. O alfa estava se aproximando de sua curandeira, seu cabelo castanho cintilado de cinza e grudado em tufos e a pele pálida de seu rosto manchada de vermelho, seus punhos apertados.

A curadora era uma mulher de aparência frágil, talvez com oitenta anos de idade. Para seu crédito, ela não estava vacilante, estava de fato ainda tentando raciocinar com seu alfa.

— Monroe Halliston. — Lucas encostou-se contra uma parede, sua postura deliberadamente não ameaçadora. — Precisamos conversar.

Girando ao redor com um rosnado, o jaguatirica alfa veio pra cima dele como um furacão. Lucas esperou a reação instintiva violenta, colocou o outro alfa no chão em segundos, os pulsos do homem mais velho presos atrás de suas costas. Quando o curador foi como se quisesse pedir ajuda, ele balançou a cabeça. — Vim para conversar, — disse calmamente. — Se chamar os soldados, isso pode acabar em sangue.

A mulher de pele de ébano engoliu, olhou para seu rosto, seus olhos castanhos sobre as linhas que o marcaram desde o nascimento. — Lucas Hunter. DarkRiver.

Enfurecido pelo som dessas palavras, Monroe Halliston tentou afastar Lucas dele. Lucas o segurou no lugar com maior pressão. — Vim para conversar,

— ele reiterou.

— Não quero conversar com o bastardo que ajudou os Psys a nos matar! O sangue de Lucas esfriou.

Tomando uma decisão rápida, voltou sua atenção para a curandeira. — Chame seus soldados, — ordenou. — Diga a eles que não estou aqui para derramar sangue, mas o farei se não entrarem pela porta nos próximos dois minutos. — Lucas fez um reconhecimento completo antes de se aproximar dos aeries, sabia que não havia ameaça lá que pudesse provar ser um perigo enquanto os dominantes estivessem longe de seu lugar de vigia.

— Não siga as ordens dele! — Gritou o alfa, mas a curandeira pareceu perceber que Lucas estava mortalmente sério.

Correndo até a porta, chamou os dois dominantes. Eles apareceram sem fôlego na porta dentro dos dois minutos alocados, durante os quais, Monroe delirou e delirou. Lucas colocou o outro alfa de pé, mas manteve seus olhos nos soldados, olhando suas condições ásperas, as bolsas sob os olhos. — Mantenham as mãos à vista, — ele disse num tom que não tolerava desobediência. — Não quero brigar com vocês.

— Está segurando nosso alfa como refém. — Era uma declaração cansada da metade masculina do par. — Temos que agir.

— Vou incapacitar você em segundos, — Lucas disse sobre Monroe, gritando para eles intervirem. — Até o ponto em que os seus companheiros de bando, incluindo os filhotes, ficarão desamparados.

Os dois soldados olharam para Monroe, que continuava exigindo que brigassem. As caras tensas se afastaram para ocupar posições vigilantes junto à porta, suas mãos entrelaçadas na frente de seus corpos, de acordo com a ordem de Lucas. Suas ações disseram a Lucas que essa relação de alfa e matilha foi quebrada muito antes de Lucas chegar – as ordens impensadas de Monroe simplesmente colocaram o último prego no caixão.

Segurando o outro pulso do alfa num aperto inquebrável, Lucas pegou um lenço azul marinho do chão. Devia ser da curandeira. Ele arrastou o alfa para uma cadeira, depois usou o lenço para amarrar as mãos do outro homem na parte de trás, para que pudessem ter uma conversa cara a cara.

Achava que Monroe Halliston não estava pensando com clareza suficiente para tentar romper suas amarras por meio de transformação rápida, mas se o fizesse, Lucas faria o que fosse preciso para controlar o outro alfa. — Culpa DarkRiver pelas mortes de seus companheiros de matilha?

Com os olhos agora de um claro marrom esverdeado com uma pupila preta alongada, o alfa mostrou seus dentes. — Tudo começou com você! — Ele gritou. — Você e sua companheira Psy. — Ele cuspiu no chão, como se tivesse experimentado algo sujo. — Sem você, os Psys teriam permanecido em seu mundo e nós teríamos permanecido no nosso. Seguros.

Este não era o momento de dizer ao homem jaguatirica sobre a podridão na PsyNet e como infectara a mente Psy. Os surtos de insanidade eram inevitáveis. Sascha e outros empáticos como ela foram quem impediram os massacres de serem ainda piores. Sem o efeito dominó da deserção de Sascha, aqueles Es talvez nunca tivessem acordado a tempo.

— Você contratou mercenários para sequestrar minha filha, — ele disse; um sentimento pesado em seu interior.

Um olhar malicioso apareceu sobre o rosto de Monroe Halliston enquanto a curandeira levantava a mão trêmula para a boca e ambos os soldados visivelmente empalideciam. — Prove. — Foi um desafio.

**C**apítulo 26

— Os seus companheiros de matilha sabem sobre os dois milhões de dólares que transferiu para uma conta nas Ilhas Cayman, perto do litoral? — Lucas perguntou. — Os mercenários nos disseram que a taxa total foi de quatro milhões.

— Uma quantidade irresistível. — Esse segundo pagamento teria limpado as economias da sua matilha.

O jaguatirica alfa enrolou o lábio, mas a curadora falou antes que ele pudesse cuspir mais insultos.

— Como você pôde? — Era um sussurro trêmulo. — Esse dinheiro era a única coisa que tínhamos deixado para dar aos filhotes. Seus pais se foram, seus avós se foram, seus amigos se foram! Pelo menos com esse dinheiro poderiam ter uma vida boa, ter opções!

Mostrando os dentes para a mulher idosa, o alfa disse, — Cale a boca e

saia.

Ele não pareceu notar a reação de seus soldados, mas Lucas notou. Os dois

olhavam para seu alfa não apenas em choque. Mas também com desgosto. A curandeira era sacrossanta numa matilha saudável. Ninguém, ninguém na matilha de Lucas, jamais escaparia de insultos a Tamsyn. Ele poderia discordar com ela às vezes, até poderia ficar zangado com ela em ocasiões muito raras, mas mesmo ele nunca falaria com ela nesse tom feio.

— Não! — O corpo inteiro da curandeira tremia quando ela se aproximou de Lucas. — Você não me dá mais ordens. Não sei quem você é, mas você _não _é meu alfa!

Sibilando e rosnando, o jaguatirica alfa tentou se levantar da cadeira. Lucas deu-lhe uma tapa, mas não falou. Em vez disso, deu à curadora a oportunidade de dizer o que mais precisasse dizer.

Conforme Monroe Halliston a ignorava e gritava, — Tire essa traidora daqui!

– para os outros dois dominantes, eles não responderam. O uma vez alfa os perdeu.

Como se percebendo isso ao mesmo tempo, o homem mais velho começou a gritar. — Vocês são tolos! Não vêem o que ele fez? Ele abriu as comportas e fomos pegos no dilúvio! Seus irmãos, irmãs e pais ainda estariam vivos sem ele! Minha companheira ainda estaria viva. Meu filho ainda estaria vivo! — Outro rosnado grunhido. — Por que ele deveria ficar com sua filha mestiça enquanto meu filho está morto?

As garras de Lucas estavam deslizando para fora, mas ele forçou sua pantera enfurecida a ter paciência. Havia mais aqui do que parecia a primeira vista. Monroe estava demasiado instável para ter organizado tudo. Em primeiro lugar, de acordo com a conversa que Lucas teve com Bastien antes de partir para o Texas, Monroe não poderia ter feito as manobras financeiras envolvidas.

— Ele não tem a habilidade, — disse o homem a cargo dos ativos financeiros DarkRiver. — As etapas que levou para mover esse dinheiro da conta para as Caymans sem deixar nenhum tipo de uma pista? Requer anos de experiência e um profundo conhecimento dos sistemas bancários.

Bastien empurrou uma mão através do vermelho escuro de seu cabelo, seus olhos verdes inteligentes. — Para colocar de outra forma – você não poderia fazer isso e você tem muito mais conhecimentos financeiros do que o jaguatirica alfa. A única pessoa em San Francisco que pode fazer está falando com você agora.

E como o nível de especialização de Bastien não era de modo algum comum, era altamente improvável que Monroe Halliston simplesmente contratasse alguém. Especialmente quando Bastien encontrara zero indícios de que o jaguatirica havia pago qualquer dinheiro além dos dois milhões de pagamento para os mercenários. Ninguém tão bom trabalharia de graça.

A menos que tivessem um motivo oculto.

— Criança mestiça? — Perguntou um dos soldados de SkyElm para o silêncio atordoado, com a voz trêmula. — É assim que pensa de mim, também? Afinal, meu pai era humano.

Seu ex-alfa olhou para ela e quando falou, traiu muito mais do que pretendia. — Seria muito melhor para o mundo se todos tivessem ficado em seus

cantos separados; humanos, Psy e changeling. — O tom do jaguatirica era como pedra quebrada, áspera e afiada. — Este então chamado Acordo Trino, apenas levará a mais morte, mais destruição. — Aumentando a voz, ele disse, — As pessoas mais inteligentes já perceberam. Estão trabalhando para nos levar de volta para onde deveríamos estar desde o início!

Isso soava muito parecido com a retórica da Coorporação, mas Lucas não estava prestes a confiar em conjectura. Antes que pudesse falar, no entanto, o soldado disse, — Estas não são suas palavras. — Um tom firme, mas que exigia atenção. — Com quem nos traiu?

Monroe estremeceu. — Não traí este bando! — Sua voz tremeu com a força de sua paixão e determinação. — Tudo que fiz foi por vocês!

— Oh? — Perguntou o soldado. — O que pretendia fazer com a filhote DarkRiver? Assassiná-la por vingança?

O homem que uma vez foi alfa para essas pessoas de repente empalideceu, como se percebendo quão longe foi. — Claro que não, — ele sussurrou. — Não assassino crianças.

— Então, para onde ela deveria ir? — Insistiu o soldado. — Esperava que aceitássemos sua palavra e a aceitássemos como se estivesse caindo do céu, não importando se DarkRiver teria acabado com o mundo procurando por ela?

A pergunta sarcástica fez Monroe Halliston estalar. Arrancando as amarras, disse, — Meus amigos fizeram preparativos para a criança ser enviada para a Austrália!

— Que amigos? — Perguntou a curandeira.

— Nunca soube os nomes deles.

— Confiou em _estranhos _anônimos?

— Estranhos que viram a verdade, que queriam nos ajudar a obter vingança. — Um sorriso que pretendia intimidar. — O navio estava pronto e esperando no Porto de São Francisco. Isso foi o que o gênio disse – nossos inimigos tentariam encontrar pistas, e ao mesmo tempo, a criança estaria presa num barco em seu próprio território.

— Você é um idiota se acha que teria funcionado, — Lucas disse calmamente, embora seu sangue estivesse furioso. Não precisava mais dessa patética desculpa de alfa. O povo de Lucas era mais do que bom o suficiente para

encontrar o navio rapidamente, dada a escassez relativa de embarcações destinadas à Austrália que usavam o Porto de São Francisco. — Acha mesmo que um único navio, avião ou carro seria autorizado a partir de São Francisco se Naya fosse levada?

— Você não tem tanto poder.

Lucas encolheu os ombros. — Temos o suficiente. — E tinham amigos, incluindo uma mulher que tinha autoridade para acabar com frotas inteiras de aviões e um aliado que controlava vastas áreas do mar, mas não estava disposto a compartilhar esses detalhes com esse homem prestes a morrer. — Vá, — ele disse aos soldados e a curadora. — Vocês sabem que só pode haver um resultado aqui.

Se Monroe Halliston estivesse mentalmente doente, sem a consciência do certo ou errado, Lucas teria engolido sua raiva e se forçado a mostrar misericórdia, mas o sofrimento solitário não era uma desculpa aceitável para o que este homem quase fez. Ele tomou ações que poderiam ter levado ao assassinato da companheira de Lucas, com seu coração caloroso e empático e sorriso que era seu mundo, e o sequestro de sua filhote de apenas um ano de idade. O medo de Naya seria uma ferida traumatizante carregada para sempre em seu coração, como Lucas carregava as cicatrizes da morte de seus pais.

Não, não podia, não perdoaria tal crime. O mundo precisava entender que DarkRiver protegia os seus e que vir atrás de alguém sob a proteção de Lucas Hunter era assinar sua sentença de morte. Sim, podia agir civilizadamente, mas permanecia uma pantera sob a pele dele.

Na porta, os dominantes SkyElm chamaram a atenção. — Vamos ficar, ser testemunhas, — disse a soldado com voz calma.

Seu companheiro concordou.

Aceitando o direito deles de permanecerem, Lucas olhou para a curandeira.

— Vá, — ele repetiu num tom mais gentil. — Não precisa ver isso.

A mulher soluçava, mas não discutiu com ele.

Esperando até ela ter saído, Lucas olhou para o rosto do homem que traiu seu próprio bando com um desejo egoísta de vingança. — A lei Changeling é clara. Você enviou pessoas de fora para meu território. Aqueles forasteiros tinham ordens de levar minha filha, mesmo que isso significasse matar minha companheira. A pena é a morte.

O ar ao redor de Monroe começou a brilhar, como se ele tivesse finalmente descoberto que podia se transformar e escapar de suas amarras.

Lucas não hesitou.

Suas garras atravessaram a carótida e a jugular de Monroe numa fração de segundo antes que a transformação tomasse conta.

— Ele foi bom uma vez, — a curandeira sussurrou a Lucas enquanto os dois ficavam debaixo dos aeries, esperando os soldados retornarem.

Eles foram enterrar o homem que uma vez foi seu alfa, dando-lhe pelo menos isso, mesmo se já não podiam dar-lhe seu respeito.

— A arrogância se tornou um modo de vida para ele bem antes do ataque Psy. — A curandeira se abraçou. — Eu podia ver isso se instalando, tentei aconselhá-lo, mas ele nunca ouvia. Ele sempre sabia mais. — Ela engoliu em seco.

— Mesmo os seus sentinelas não podiam fazê-lo prestar atenção, ver o que estava fazendo para o bando.

— Então deveriam ter partido. — Uma resposta impiedosa, mas era assim que um bando deveria funcionar – um alfa não tinha direito automático à lealdade de seus homens e mulheres mais fortes. Ele ganhava. Se não tinha essa lealdade, não tinha o direito de ser alfa.

— Sim. — A curandeira suspirou. — Acho que ficaram porque tínhamos tantos anciãos e crianças e... Por ser cômodo. — Sua mão tremia enquanto enxugava os restos de suas lágrimas. — O dinheiro nos amaldiçoou, de alguma forma. Tornou mais fácil ficar com a matilha do que assumir o risco e encontrar uma nova vida.

Lucas tentou ser caridoso com os mortos, mas a verdade era que suas escolhas ajudaram a destruí-los tanto quanto a má administração de Monroe.

— Mas não culpe esses dois, — a curandeira sussurrou urgentemente quando os únicos dominantes sobreviventes de SkyElm reapareceram ao longe. — Eles queriam perambular e explorar, eram retidos por nossa falta de dominantes. E são bebês com toda essa responsabilidade que assumiram.

Lucas já havia percebido isso – esses dois não podiam ter mais de vinte e dois, vinte e três anos. Em DarkRiver, seriam soldados júnior no máximo.

Esperando que os dois o alcançassem, ele disse, — Está feito? Eles ficaram alertas. — Sim, senhor, — disse a fêmea.

— Não colocamos um marcador, — o homem adicionou desafiadoramente.

— Ele não merece isso.

Seguiu-se uma pausa... Antes que a curandeira percebesse que ela era agora o membro mais elevado de SkyElm. — Não sei o que fazer, — ela disse sem rodeios. — Não sei se outra matilha jaguatirica nos acolherá – todos são tão pequenos, e teríamos apenas dois soldados, em oposição as quatro pessoas que precisam ser protegidas.

— Acho que está vendendo seu submisso do bando por muito pouco. — Lucas verificara silenciosamente o outro aerie após limpar o sangue em seu corpo, descobriu que o submisso armou-se com facas e esperava atrás da porta. — Chame-o. Todos os adultos precisam estar aqui. — E os sobreviventes desta matilha precisavam aprender a esquecer dos maus hábitos, começando agora.

Submissos em DarkRiver eram tratados como iguais, simplesmente tinham um conjunto de habilidades diferentes e força. Nunca seriam excluídos de tais decisões.

Somente quando os quatro adultos o cercaram, Lucas disse, — Algum de vocês sabia o que Monroe estava fazendo?

Todos balançaram a cabeça, o submisso tendo sido informado sobre o que aconteceu. Lucas não pegou nenhum sinal de decepção. Ele já tinha certeza sobre os soldados e a curandeira. Agora, tendo acabado de ver um exemplo de como esta matilha pensava de seus membros não-dominantes, percebeu que o submisso era a última pessoa que Monroe teria confiado qualquer complô.

— Estou estendendo um convite para vocês se juntarem a DarkRiver.

Alívio caiu sobre seus rostos, muito forte para ser escondido. Changelings que não eram solitários por opção, ficavam perdidos e quebrados sem um bando.

— Mas, — ele disse antes que alguém pudesse falar, — nós funcionamos muito diferente de SkyElm. Vocês terão que aprender nossas regras e cumpri-las.

— Ele apontou para os soldados. — Vocês dois serão rebaixados para o que sua categoria deve ser, dada a idade e habilidades de vocês.

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça tão rápido que Lucas percebeu que não queriam estar numa posição que não pudessem aguentar. Inteligentes. Bom.

— Já tenho uma curandeira sênior, — disse ele ao membro mais velho da SkyElm. — Mas ela gostaria de receber ajuda. — A matilha de Lucas crescia cada dia mais; havia muito espaço para outro par de mãos curativas.

— Eu conheço Tamsyn, — a outra mulher disse com um sorriso que iluminou as linhas degradadas de seu rosto. — Ela é brilhante e muito mais adequada para uma matilha forte como DarkRiver do que eu jamais seria. E... Estou cansada. — Triste também, sua expressão dizia. — Ficarei feliz em ajudá-la onde puder e cuidarei de nossos filhotes órfãos o resto do tempo.

— Esses filhotes precisarão de figuras parentais. — Lucas incluiu tanto a curandeira quanto o submisso em sua próxima declaração. — Querem essa responsabilidade?

— Sim. — A voz do submisso era firme, embora não tivesse o domínio para encontrar os olhos de Lucas. — Quanto menos perturbação em suas vidas, melhor

– eles mal começaram a falar novamente após o trauma.

Lucas assentiu. — Vou embora hoje à noite. Empacotem o que precisam e estejam prontos para sair daqui a 48 horas. — Ele enviaria uma equipe para proteger os aeries e se livrar das coisas que seus novos companheiros não precisassem mais.

Pela lei chagelling, a própria terra estaria perdida se os SkyElm a tivessem ocupado por direitos históricos. Pela lei geral, os seres humanos e Psy estavam impedidos de reivindicar tal terra desocupada, mas estaria disponível para uma matilha changeling reivindicar, contanto que pudessem defendê-la. Se, no entanto, os SkyElm compraram a terra, então Lucas tomaria uma decisão sobre o que aconteceria com ela. Essas pessoas eram agora sua responsabilidade e isso incluía cuidar de seu legado financeiro.

— Podemos ir embora amanhã? — Perguntou um dos soldados. — Não levará muito tempo para empacotar o que precisamos, e o resto podemos voltar depois.

Olhando em volta, Lucas não viu desentendimento nos rostos dos outros jaguatiricas. Havia muita dor aqui, ele percebeu, muita perda. Precisavam escapar.

— Vou organizar isso. — Ele golpeou uma garra de um lado do rosto do macho dominante, fez o mesmo com a dominante feminina.

Nem se encolheram.

Lucas então tocou a bochecha do submisso com a palma da mão e pressionou um beijo na testa da curandeira. — Bem-vindos a DarkRiver.

O submisso começou a chorar, seus ombros tremendo com a força de seus soluços.

Lucas abraçou-o, segurando o outro homem até que ele não precisasse mais do toque, até que seu animal entendesse e aceitasse que já não precisava carregar sozinho esse peso insuportável. Ele tinha um alfa em quem podia confiar.

— As crianças, — Lucas disse numa suave lembrança quando o macho jaguatirica finalmente pode respirar novamente.

Balançando a cabeça bruscamente, seu novo companheiro partiu para retornar com um menino de cerca de sete anos e uma garota que parecia pelo menos um ano mais nova.

Tão jovem.

E tão assustada.

Agachando-se na frente deles, Lucas simplesmente abriu os braços. Eles vieram instintivamente para ele, sabendo pelas posturas de seus companheiros que estavam seguros... E sentindo a força dele. Do modo como se agarravam a ele, eles precisavam tanto dessa força quanto o corajoso homem que os vigiava até este instante.

Lucas abraçou bem apertado as duas crianças, levantando-se com elas ainda em seus braços. — Vocês voltarão para casa comigo, — ele murmurou e soube que não poderia ir embora hoje à noite.

Fazer isso seria quebrar seus corações frágeis.

Que assim fosse. Ele descobriria uma maneira de ajustar seus planos.

Menos de doze horas depois, DarkRiver tinha seis novos membros, ninguém notou a ausência de Lucas, e Vasic Zen concordou em teletransportar Naya para visitar sua avó materna na próxima semana.

— Desde que eu não seja necessário numa emergência, — disse o Arrow, — pode entrar em contato comigo quando tiver preparado o encontro e farei o teletransporte. — Os frios olhos cinza seguraram os olhos de Lucas. — Tem certeza que quer sua companheira e criança dentro do território de uma das mulheres mais perigosas do mundo?

— Nikita sabe que não deve me provocar. — Lucas não tinha a conexão emocional com Nikita que Sascha tinha, a eliminaria sem hesitação se provasse ser uma ameaça. — O esquadrão ouviu algo dos BlackSea? Algum progresso na localização de Leila Savea? — Já fazia mais de uma semana desde a visão psicométrica de Tanique Gray.

Vasic sacudiu a cabeça. — Nada. — Um olhar para o pequeno relógio de jade na mesa de Lucas. — É melhor eu ir para casa. Ivy está planejando um jantar especial para o Avô para o aniversário dele.

— Ashaya mencionou que era hoje. — A cientista respeitava profundamente Zie Zen, e para Keenan, o homem mais velho era seu avô também. — Disse que Keenan lhe fez um presente.

O sorriso de Vasic era suave, mas para um Arrow, isso igualava a um sorriso gigante. — É um retrato do Avô feito em cores do arco-íris que ele solenemente prometeu colocar em seu escritório – o teletransportei para visitar Ashaya e sua família hoje cedo.

Essa promessa, Lucas pensou, dizia muito sobre Zie Zen. Um homem poderoso que certamente tomou muitas decisões implacáveis em sua longa vida, mas não perdeu sua alma. — Por favor, dê-lhe os melhores votos dos DarkRivers. Estaremos sempre em dívida com ele. — Sem Zie Zen, Ashaya nunca teria escapado das garras do Conselho Psy, e sem Ashaya, Dorian ainda poderia estar furioso com o mundo, seu leopardo preso num grito agudo dentro de seu corpo.

Isso, no entanto, era simplesmente o exemplo mais óbvio de como Zie Zen influenciou o bando de forma positiva. Lucas sabia que o ancião Psy tinha seus dedos em muitas outras coisas, e como Nikita, protegia aqueles que eram seus. Neste caso, isso incluía DarkRiver, uma vez que Keenan e Ashaya chamavam o bando de casa.

— Eu vou, — prometeu Vasic antes de se teletransportar.

Sozinho, Lucas se virou para a escrivaninha e deslizou a tela do computador para o centro de sua mesa. Só chegara em casa perto de uma da tarde, não teria se importado com umas horas de descanso, mas entrou no escritório em vez disso para que as pessoas pudessem ver que estava no território. Uma vez aqui, passara o tempo sabiamente e eliminara tarefas acumuladas que lhe cabiam como chefe das empresas DarkRiver. Mas nem tudo, isso levaria mais três horas, pelo menos. Saindo para onde sua administradora estava sentada em sua própria mesa,

ele disse, — Vai atirar em mim se eu sair? — Ele poderia terminar amanhã de manhã, mas precisava saber se havia algo urgente que havia esquecido.

Ria revirou os olhos. — Como se eu pudesse detê-lo.

Sorrindo, Lucas a tocou no nariz. — Todos nós sabemos que você é a chefe deste escritório. — Ria poderia ser humana, mas era um dos membros mais fortes da matilha, seu status na hierarquia era de uma dominante materna sênior.

Agora, seu cenho era furioso. — Toque-me no nariz novamente como se eu fosse um filhote e vou quebrar sua mão.

— Chefe do escritório, — ele reiterou antes de mergulhar em seu próprio espaço para pegar sua jaqueta de couro sintético. Pedira a moto de Vaughn emprestada, e nessa velocidade, mesmo uma pantera sentia frio. Colocando a jaqueta, voltou para Ria. — Ouvi dizer que Mialin pegou um resfriado.

Seu rosto se suavizou. — Apenas uma fungada. Emmett ficou com ela hoje.

— As sobrancelhas de repente se juntaram sobre o sedoso marrom de seus olhos, e disse, — Como até mesmo sabe disso? Ela acabou de pegar esta manhã.

— Pode ser a chefe do escritório, — ele disse, fechando a jaqueta, — mas eu sou o alfa de DarkRiver. — Cada companheiro de matilha era sua responsabilidade, especialmente a menor de todas. — Tamsyn a olhou?

Acenando com a cabeça, Ria levantou para lhe dar um abraço inesperado, o cheiro de seu corpo pequeno e curvado profundamente familiar à sua pantera. — Você é um bom alfa, Luc.

As inesperadas palavras bateram forte nele depois do que viu nos SkyElm. Ele a abraçou, segurando-a perto. — Obrigado, Ri-ri.

O acotovelando por usar seu familiar apelido cativante, ela o liberou para ir até um canto do escritório. — Não se esqueça do seu capacete ou Sascha vai mexer com seu cérebro.

Lucas aceitou a coisa negra e reluzente. — Estarei na casa de Dorian, depois em casa, se precisar de mim.

Seu humor leve só durou até ele pegar a estrada para fora da cidade, seu rosto ficando sombrio dentro do capacete. Porque não ia apenas ver como Dorian se curava. O sentinela poderia estar fora do serviço ativo, mas continuava sendo uma das pessoas mais confiáveis de Lucas. E, na noite passada, ele tinha uma nova tarefa: encontrar o navio que deveria levar a filhote de Lucas e Sascha de San Francisco para a Austrália.

Parte

_0_3

**C**apítulo 27

Zie Zen sentou-se numa cadeira do lado de fora da casa de Ivy e Vasic, a mão esquerda em sua bengala, e ouvia um menino de cabelos castanhos brincando sob a luz calorosa do pôr-do-sol. Tavish estava rindo cada vez mais à medida que os dias passavam, e hoje, enquanto perseguia um cãozinho branco pelo pomar, não parou. O som era música alegre.

_Sunny, eu queria que estivesse aqui para ver isso._

A única mulher que já amara queria esperança para seu povo, queria alegria. Em vez disso, ficou desgastada por sua necessidade até que seu coração não bateu mais, até que não havia força nela para respirar. Sua doce e gentil Sunny. Uma empática durante o tempo em que a PsyNet se voltou contra empáticos, quando queria apenas o silêncio frio. Aquela escolha a matou, e ao fazê- lo, matou a melhor parte dele também.

— Avô. — Outra voz empática, doce, esperançosa e com um calor generoso que afundou em seus ossos doloridos. — Ficará com frio. Aqui.

Foi somente quando Ivy colocou a manta oriental sobre seus joelhos que viu que sua mão tremia na bengala, apesar do sol que jorrava sobre ele, sua pele enrugada com as marcas da idade. — Obrigado, filha. — Ele tocou com sua mão os suaves cachos caindo de Ivy conforme ela se curvava para arrumar a manta, esta mulher que trouxe seu filho a vida.

Vasic podia não ser seu filho em termos absolutos, sua relação de duas gerações distantes, mas era para Zie Zen filho do coração. E fez o que Zie Zen não pode – Vasic salvou sua companheira empática, impediu que fosse esmagada sob a necessidade interminável de seu povo. Um povo que finalmente se lembrou de que os Es eram tesouros a serem apreciados.

Isso aliviou a dor centenária de Zie Zen de sentir o toque dela, saber que o sonho de Sunny estava no caminho para se tornar realidade.

Ivy sorriu; o cobre translúcido de seus olhos luminosos e seu afeto e amor por Zie Zen uma carícia aberta contra seus sentidos. Empáticos – não tinham nenhum senso de autopreservação. Nunca tiveram. Provavelmente nunca teriam.

— Gostaria de uma bebida quente? — Ela perguntou enquanto o sol beijava o dourado e creme de sua pele.

O cabelo de Sunny era cor de laranja amarela, os olhos azuis, mas ela também era assim, sempre atenta aos outros. Era uma necessidade num empático, este impulso nutritivo. — Não, — disse ele. — A manta é o suficiente.

— Ivy! — Tavish correu desordenadamente em direção a eles, os joelhos de sua calça de veludo bege manchados com grama e sujeira. — Ivy! Ivy! — O garoto de sete anos foi de encontro as pernas de Ivy, jogando seus braços ao redor delas em selvagem afeto.

Rindo de um jeito que dizia à criança que era amada, sua afeição bem- vinda, ela revirou seu cabelo. — Cuidado, muito rápido.

Tavish inclinou a cabeça e olhou para cima. — Terminou o jantar de aniversário do vovô?

— Terminei. — Ivy encontrou os olhos de Zie Zen. — Espero que goste do que escolhi.

— Não pode fazer nada que me desagrade, filha.

O olhar de Ivy brilhou molhado antes que ficasse distraída com as palavras da criança Arrow que agora chamava o pomar de casa e olhava para Ivy e Vasic como uma família. Pais que não o rejeitariam da maneira como seus pais biológicos fizeram quando provou ter um perigoso presente telecinético. — Quer brincar? — A desconfiança era um súbito intruso que espreitava nos olhos de avelã misturados com o marrom.

Então Ivy se inclinou para pressionar um beijo na testa dele. — Por que

não?

A cautela desapareceu com um sorriso que era uma explosão de luzes das

estrelas, Tavish foi correr para a bola que o cãozinho branco, Rabbit, segurava. Ele parou no meio do caminho, indo para Zie Zen, seu ritmo muito mais tranquilo. — Vovô, — disse ele respeitosamente. — Você também gostaria de brincar?

Zie Zen ergueu a mão para o rosto do menino, tocou o calor inocente dele, e pensou nas crianças que ele e sua Sunny poderiam ter criado se tivessem vivido em outro tempo. — Vou gostar de te ouvir brincar, neto.

Tavish se inclinou, parecendo decidir fazer isso, e jogou seus braços em torno de Zie Zen. Zie Zen fechou seus próprios braços em torno do menino, esta centelha pequena e brilhante que havia aprendido a rir estava sob os olhos de Zie Zen.

— Estarei ali, vovô. — Tavish apontou para o início do pomar após o abraço chegar a um fim natural. — Pode me chamar se precisar de mim. Ok?

— Você é um bom neto.

Enchendo-se de orgulho, Tavish despediu-se e saiu correndo.

Ivy seguiu num ritmo mais lento depois de pegar a bengala caída de Zie Zen e colocá-la contra o lado de sua cadeira. Ela logo ficou distraída com a brincadeira, no entanto, uma que parecia envolver chutar a bola entre duas árvores, com Rabbit em perseguição acalorada do objeto preto e branco sempre que passava por um limite invisível.

Quando Vasic apareceu ao lado de Ivy, ela se virou para beijá-lo num movimento tão fluido, que era como se os dois fossem um só ser. Zie Zen não precisava ser um empático para sentir seu amor penetrante por Vasic, ou a devoção apaixonada de Vasic por ela. O filho de coração de Zie Zen amava sua empática como Zie Zen amava sua Sunny.

Mesmo enquanto o casal se separava, a mão de Ivy continuou no peito de Vasic, Tavish chegou para puxar a mão de Vasic e pedir para ele participar da brincadeira. Vasic tocou essa mão no ombro do garoto antes de se virar para encontrar o olhar de Zie Zen. _Vovô, você está bem? _Sua voz telepática era pura como um remoto lago de gelo ininterrupto, mas não havia frio dentro de Vasic.

Não mais.

_Estou muito bem, filho. _E ele estava. O sol estava quente em seus ossos que se sentiam muito mais velhos do que sua idade. Era o peso da tristeza, o peso da memória, o peso das promessas que fizera para si mesmo de ver os sonhos de Sunny como seus.

Aqui, neste pomar ensolarado, enquanto seu filho brincava com uma criança que escolheu Vasic como seu pai, e uma empática que ria com alegria

irrestrita, esse sonho se tornou realidade. A raça Psy não era mais um lugar apenas de Silêncio arrepiante, a PsyNet não era mais uma paisagem em preto e branco desprovida de laços emocionais.

O tempo de escuridão infinita terminou.

_Ai está, Sunny. Acabou._

Vasic sentiu seu avô ir. Nenhum vínculo emocional mostrava-se na PsyNet, apenas laços de acasalamento, outros ainda não. Mas Vasic sabia que eles existiam, os sentia em sua alma. E soube quando sua ligação com seu avô se rompeu para sempre.

O sofrimento o atingiu quando se teleportou a curta distância para Zie Zen. A bengala do vovô estava caída no chão, mas a cabeça de Zie Zen não caiu. Simplesmente se inclinou suavemente contra o encosto de sua cadeira. Seus olhos estavam fechados, o mais leve sorriso em seus lábios. Era como se estivesse dormindo, mas mesmo quando Vasic estendeu os dedos para verificar o pulso de

seu avô, soube que Zie Zen havia partido.

A mão de Ivy se fechou ao redor da dele enquanto ela aparecia ao seu lado, as palavras que falou estavam sem fôlego de sua corrida para chegar a Zie Zen e molhada com lágrimas. — Ele estava numa paz tão profunda antes de ir. Parecia... Como uma linda canção do coração.

Ivy saberia, não só porque a esposa de Vasic era uma E, mas porque Zie Zen estava ligado a ela no Honeycomb. O avô de Vasic sorriu ao pedido de Ivy por uma conexão, então disse, — Fiz um ciclo completo, me juntando mais uma vez a uma empática.

— Vovô? — A voz lamentosa de Tavish tirou Vasic de seu choque e tristeza. Estendendo a mão, ele pegou a criança, apenas um braço era forte o suficiente para a tarefa. Ele precisava segurar o menino e Tavish precisava ser segurado. — O avô nos deixou, Tavish, — disse, achando difícil falar, mas sabendo que, neste instante, a dor sentida pelo pequeno coração vulnerável em seu poder

era mais importante do que sua própria dor. — Mas ele estava pronto para ir.

Desde que Zie Zen contou a Vasic sobre sua Sunny, Vasic soube que seu avô estava contando o tempo nesta terra. A raça Psy podia não acreditar em vida

após a morte, mas Zie Zen acreditava que sua Sunny esperava por ele. Ele só precisava terminar seu trabalho aqui antes de ir até ela, para a mulher que sempre amou.

— Mas ele não pode ir! — Era um grito de raiva de uma criança. — Diga a ele para voltar!

Vasic sentiu o amor de Ivy, a infinita gentileza dela, cercá-los.

Alcançando o rosto molhado de Tavish, ela balançou a cabeça. — Todos nós sentiremos falta dele, desesperadamente, mas você vê o sorriso dele? Isso significa que estava feliz em ir para sua próxima aventura. — Ela chorava também, não fez nenhum esforço para esconder suas lágrimas.

_Ivy. _A garganta de Vasic estava muito grossa para falar. _Eu preciso de você_.

Sua empata se dobrou contra seu peito um segundo depois, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele e de Tavish. Foi suficiente para mantê-lo, para que pudesse fazer o que precisava ser feito.

Ele não podia chorar, não agora. Era um Arrow por muito tempo.

Não foi até a noite, o mundo silencioso e sua companheira segurando sua cabeça contra seu ombro, que Vasic Zen clamou pelo homem que o fez quem era, um homem que viveu uma vida com seu próprio sofrimento e que deixou o mundo um lugar muito melhor do que estava antes que se tornasse um rebelde.

Ashaya recebeu a notícia da morte de Zie Zen diretamente de Ivy Jane. — Ele gostaria que você soubesse, — disse a empática para Ashaya antes do amanhecer da manhã após a morte de Zie Zen, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados na tela de comunicação.

— Obrigada. — A própria dor de Ashaya era uma onda bruta dentro dela.

— Vai me informar sobre os arranjos do funeral? — Sob o Silêncio, os Psy não celebravam nenhum funeral, não celebravam nenhuma vida, mas Zie Zen merecia toda a honra que pudessem fazer para ele.

Ele salvou o filho de Ashaya, salvou a própria Ashaya.

E eles eram apenas dois de centenas, de talvez milhares.

— Sim, — disse Ivy. — Conhece mais desta parte da vida dele do que nós.

Se acha que há outros que devem ser informados, por favor, faça.

— Eu vou. — Mas primeiro, após Ivy desligar, Ashaya precisava lidar com a agonia dentro dela. Ela deslizou para sentar no chão de seu escritório em casa, com seus braços enrolados em torno de seus joelhos. Soluços a embalando quando as lágrimas eram coisas que nunca derramaria na PsyNet.

Não a assustou quando Dorian entrou na sala em questão de segundos, embora o tivesse deixado profundamente adormecido em sua cama. Seu companheiro sentiu sua tristeza, correu para ela apesar de sua perna ainda estar engessada. — Zie Zen está morto, — ela conseguiu dizer antes que não pudesse mais falar.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, Dorian segurou-a contra seu peito e a deixou

chorar.

— K-Keen... — o coração de seu filho ficaria quebrado; precisava se

recompor para que pudesse lidar com a dor dele.

Dorian pressionou um beijo em sua têmpora. — Fechei a porta do escritório quando entrei. Ele não vai acordar.

— Eu n-não consigo parar, — ela disse em certo ponto.

— Vai quando estiver pronta.

Então ela chorou e pensou que as emoções eram uma coisa horrível às vezes... Mas não as trocaria por uma paz fria. Nunca mais. Uma vida de liberdade de cadeias psíquicas ou emocionais ou físicas era presente de Zie Zen para ela e o honraria sempre.

No alto de um arranha-céu em Nova York, uma mulher que já estivera sob o feio controle de Ming LeBon desligou o telefone com um nó na garganta. Ashaya estava devastada pela notícia da morte de Zie Zen, mas tirou um tempo para ligar para Katya. — Pensei que gostaria de saber, — disse a amiga e ex-chefe de Katya.

Katya não podia acreditar que Zie Zen havia morrido. Ele era como uma árvore antiga na floresta. Sempre lá, oferecendo abrigo sob seus ramos. Era quase impossível compreender que a árvore caíra, deixando um buraco escancarado no

meio deles. Ela nunca esteve tão perto dele como Ashaya, mas ele teve um impacto profundo em sua vida, no entanto – pois foi Zie Zen quem construiu a base sobre a qual cada rebelde Psy estava, mesmo eles sabendo ou não.

Consciente de que seu marido gostaria de ser informado o mais rápido possível, olhou sua agenda particular e viu que ele estava agendado para uma consulta com o médico chefe dos Esquecidos.

Ela sabia que _consulta _era um código, então, em vez de dirigir-se à enfermaria ou ao escritório de Dev, usou sua mão para autorizar o elevador a levá- la a um subsolo secreto. Triplamente protegido contra interferências, este era o espaço onde os Esquecidos faziam experimentos, testando os limites das novas habilidades psíquicas surgindo entre seu povo.

As portas do elevador se abriram para revelar outra porta trancada.

Usando o escaneador de retina, assim como um código de voz, ela entrou para encontrar Dev e Glen, as duas únicas pessoas no espaço cavernoso cinza que sempre parecia frio para ela.

Esfregando as mãos sobre seus braços, ela acenou com a cabeça para o médico, mas ficou fora do caminho. Dev não a reconheceu, provavelmente não podia. Seu marido estava sentado numa cadeira rodeada por um complexo equipamento de monitoramento. Presos a ele vários fios, ele olhava fixamente para frente no que parecia ser um computador para resolver problemas de lógica.

Enquanto Katya observava, o comportamento do computador mudou. Começou a rolar dados através da tela. Katya não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que Dev estava por trás disso. Ele tornou-se parte da máquina.

Com seu interior tenso, olhou nos olhos dele. Eram os mesmos lindos olhos marrons com manchas âmbar, ouro e bronze que ela amava... Apenas estavam frios como gelo, nenhuma humanidade, nenhum calor. — Dev, — ela sussurrou; incapaz de conter a necessidade visceral de arrancá-lo do frio metálico das máquinas.

Embora tivesse falado no menor volume possível, sua resposta foi imediata.

— Katya, _merejaan_. — Uma voz enferrujada, mas seus lábios estavam curvados num sorriso enquanto seus olhos se aqueceram a dourado cintilante conforme levantava seus cílios.

Ela mal podia esperar o suficiente para que Glen o soltasse dos sensores de monitoramento. Abraçando-o no instante em que se levantou, ela estremeceu e segurou-o ainda mais forte. — Você está tão frio.

Dev acariciou-a contra seu peito. — Não sinto frio, mas Glen diz que há definitivamente uma queda de temperatura superficial quando interajo com máquinas de nível mais alto.

— Não há necessidade de se preocupar, — o médico adicionou alegremente.

— Seus sinais permanecem como de costume.

Katya recuou, e pegando uma das mãos de Dev, soprou ar quente enquanto esfregava suavemente a pele dele. — E seu estado mental? — Sua pele parecia tensa sobre suas maçãs do rosto, seu coração como um pássaro aprisionado que retornava em momentos de maior estresse e medo. — O que isso faz com você cada vez que se torna parte da máquina?

— Katya. — Dev levantou o queixo dela. — Você me mantém humano, não importa quantas máquinas eu toco.

O medo ainda lhe doía o estômago. — Está ficando tão forte. — Ele fazia coisas como ligar o computador doméstico sem sequer pensar nisso.

O seu cabelo escuro deslizando para frente, Dev se inclinou para que sua testa tocasse a dela. — E eu te amo mais a cada dia. Não estou em perigo de me perder.

Sua pele estava quente agora e seja lá o que for que fez esta manhã, sua conexão psíquica nunca falhou nenhuma vez. Ela precisava se lembrar disso, acreditar nisso. Dev poderia estar mudando, tornando-se algo novo, mas ainda era o homem que a amava.

Também era o líder dos Esquecidos, um povo que teve muito mais relações com Zie Zen do que o resto do mundo imaginava. — Tenho notícias tristes, — disse ela, com a garganta grossa novamente. — Nós perdemos Zie Zen.

A dor de Dev era uma coisa espessa e crua, e era dolorosamente humana.

Aden não queria lidar com a Trindade ou Ming LeBon agora. Queria estar lá pelo seu amigo, cuidar dos detalhes para que Vasic não precisasse. Mas Zie Zen

acreditou na Trindade, falou com Aden longamente sobre isso da última vez que conversaram.

_É uma crua construção de esperança, este Acordo Trino de vocês. Uma coisa corajosa, audaciosa e desafiante, que desafia o mundo a ser melhor e exige que as pessoas sejam o melhor que podem ser. Nunca deixe esta construção falhar, Aden, enquanto ela permanecer, ela transmitirá esse desafio. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo os surdos conscientes terão que escutar._

Por essa razão e só por essa razão, Aden obrigou-se a olhar para a proposta que chegou na hora imediatamente após a passagem de Zie Zen, num momento em que Vasic e Ivy não contaram a ninguém além de Aden e Zaira e os pais de Ivy. Pelo menos Ming LeBon poderia ser absolvido do crime de tentar usar a morte de Zen Zie em sua própria vantagem. Era a única coisa boa que Aden podia dizer sobre a carta que fora enviada a todos os signatários do acordo.

**_Proposta de uma Aliança Europeia_**

_O Acordo Trino apresenta uma visão esperançosa do futuro, mas no curto espaço de tempo desde a sua criação, já provou falta de fundamentos e é um grupo claramente dominado por certas partes em detrimento de outros. É por esta razão, e porque a Europa tem necessidades que a Trindade simplesmente não poderá cumprir, que proponho uma Aliança Europeia._

_A aliança proposta abrangeria membros de todo o continente, bem como as Ilhas Britânicas, e proporcionará um veículo para um melhor crescimento para todas as partes._

_A adesão à AE não impedirá de ser signatário do Acordo Trino. As duas organizações podem coexistir, embora a AE seja apta a ser uma ferramenta muito mais útil para aqueles que pretendem fazer negócios nesta parte do mundo._

_Ming LeBon_

Aden sabia que o núcleo da Trindade precisava responder a isso, mas também sabia que se recusava a desrespeitar Zie Zen brincando de política hoje.

Então, teria fé em sua construção _ousada, audaciosa, desafiadora _e nas pessoas que o ajudaram a levar a ideia para usufruto.

Ele fez uma ligação.

Lucas estava mais do que disposto a lidar com a situação. — Qualquer coisa relacionada com a Trindade ou Ming que consiga abrir caminho até você, envie-a para mim. — A pantera segurou o olhar de Aden, seus próprios olhos solenes. — Eu ouvi. O mundo perdeu um inferno de homem ontem.

Foi quando Aden percebeu que, claro, Lucas saberia da morte de Zie Zen. Uma criança cuja certidão de nascimento mencionava Zie Zen como pai morava dentro de DarkRiver. — Sim, perdeu. Obrigado por lidar com as consequências da proposta de AE de Ming. — Sabia que o alfa deveria estar lidando com o rastreamento de quem estava atrás da tentativa de sequestro de sua filha.

— Não é necessário.

Saindo, Aden virou para encontrar Zaira esperando por ele.

Ela deslizou para dentro de seus braços, os braços dela se fechando em torno dele. — Falei com Ivy. — Ele não podia ver seus olhos, mas sabia que ficaram abalados por uma perda que ninguém previa.

Zie Zen sempre estivera lá, até quando parecia o mais Silencioso, até o mais pragmático Arrow subconscientemente acreditou que seria sempre assim, que ele era uma força da natureza imune ao tempo e idade.

— Eu sei do que eles precisam, — Zaira terminou; sua voz rouca.

Aden assentiu com a cabeça, e juntos, os dois começaram a fazer o que podiam para ajudar a suportar a carga.

**C**apítulo 28

Ajudados por amigos que estiveram ali a cada passo do caminho, Vasic e Ivy fizeram o serviço memorial de Zie Zen no pomar, numa pequena elevação inundada pelo sol que seu avô amava. Certa vez, quando falaram sobre isso, Zie Zen pediu para ser cremado e espalhado pelos ventos como fizera com sua Sunny. Mas primeiro, teriam esta cerimônia para os vivos que se afligiam por ele.

Zie Zen tinha uma guarda de honra de Arrows e Empatas – e uma cientista talentosa.

A dor de Ashaya Aleine era tão profunda quanto a de Vasic, mas ela caminhou com orgulho pelo homem que foi muito mais do que Vasic jamais soube.

Outra mulher, com os cabelos castanhos dourados e as mãos cobertas de preto, esperava que o cortejo alcançasse a elevação. Vasic a conhecera num contexto diferente, não entendeu quão profundamente ela estava entrelaçada na rebelião de Zie Zen até que ela lhe mostrou a moeda de ouro levada por apenas dez pessoas no mundo inteiro: as pessoas que tinham a confiança de Zie Zen.

Vasic também tinha uma dessas moedas.

Clara Alvarez gerenciava Haven, um lugar onde F-Psy fragmentados poderiam viver em paz – e onde Samuel Rain atualmente residia. Ela segurava ferozmente suas emoções, mas suas feições estavam tensas e ficou perto de seu marido, um procurador respeitado.

Junto a esse procurador estava outro detentor inesperado de uma moeda: Anthony Kyriakus, ex-conselheiro Psy, membro atual da Coalizão Governante, aliado ocasional de Vasic, e um homem que publicamente fez oposição a Zie Zen várias vezes ao longo das décadas. Vasic soube que os dois eram aliados apesar das aparências, mas até este instante, não sabia quão profunda era a confiança entre eles.

_Vovô, eu tenho a sensação de que nunca conhecerei todos os seus segredos. _O filho de Ashaya, Keenan, estava com Tavish. Ele chorou – com idade suficiente para entender que o homem que também chamara de avô nunca acordaria. Tavish segurou a mão do garoto mais jovem e disse o que Ivy disse a ele, enquanto o companheiro de Ashaya, Dorian, ficava atrás de ambas as crianças,

com as mãos em seus ombros.

Ivy caminhou com a guarda de honra, e ela era a força de Vasic, a força gentil que mantinha todos juntos naquele dia.

E havia muitas pessoas.

Zie Zen não era apenas um homem que amava uma garota chamada Sunny e um menino chamado Vasic, ele foi um dos maiores estadistas da sua raça. Vasic soube que seu avô não se importaria de ser sepultado sem alarde, mas também compreendeu que havia outros que precisavam saber da morte deste grande homem. Ele pediu a Aden para lançar um único boletim para o mundo.

Foi viral dentro de cinco minutos.

Se o permitissem, milhares de pessoas teriam vindo aqui hoje, milhares de pessoas cujas vidas foram tocadas e melhoradas por Zie Zen. Até mesmo seus inimigos o respeitavam, haviam mandado palavras para reconhecer a perda de um homem diferente de qualquer um que veio antes. A Psynet ficou em silêncio em respeito... Então, cheia de histórias do impacto de Zie Zen em pessoas ao redor do globo.

Vasic não viu nada como isso em toda sua vida. Nem o resto da equipe.

No final, ele e Ivy tomaram a decisão de limitar o funeral e o serviço memorial aos mais próximos de Zie Zen, aqueles com quem Zie Zen teve contato mais íntimo. Os outros foram convidados a contribuir com suas lembranças e pensamentos sobre Zie Zen para um arquivo que seria organizado por dois bibliotecários que estavam vivos por causa do bisavô de Vasic.

Cem pessoas estiveram aqui hoje.

Embora o coração de Vasic estivesse pesado, sua voz áspera, ele falou quando chegou a hora. Zie Zen não esperaria nada menos. — Meu avô vivia no Silêncio quando era um homem de convicção apaixonada, não destinado à fria emoção, e trabalhava de dentro para mudar o que estava quebrado.

Vasic não falou da Sunny de Zie Zen, pois aquelas lembranças eram de seu avô para compartilhar. Mas podia reconhecer que Zie Zen continuou por quase um século, mesmo que seu coração tenha se quebrado aos vinte e três anos, quando sua Sunny morreu. Mesmo sentindo falta dela a cada momento de cada dia. — Ele nunca desistiu e nunca acreditou em nada impossível. Sua coragem era infinita.

Antes, Vasic não teria compreendido a profundidade do luto abrasador de seu avô, ou compreendido seu valor infinito. Antes de Ivy. Antes que soubesse o que era estar entrelaçado, coração e alma, com outra pessoa.

Ele a alcançou com a mente, encontrou-a esperando mesmo enquanto sua mão apertava firme a dele, dando-lhe a força para continuar. — Mas mais do que um grande estadista, — disse, — Zie Zen era um grande homem. Sinto-me honrado em levar seu nome. Espero que o faça orgulhoso, avô. — Era um epitáfio muito curto, mas veio de sua alma.

Um poderoso silêncio caiu, cem cabeças curvadas em respeito.

Vasic espalhou as cinzas do seu avô na próxima aurora, Ivy ao seu lado. — Adeus, avô, — sussurrou. — Espero que encontre sua Sunny.

As cinzas de Zie Zen voaram com o vento, assim como o tempo daqueles que nasceram em liberdade e foram enjaulados no Silêncio, só para vê-lo cair. Agora... Agora era o tempo daqueles que nasceram no Silêncio lutarem pela liberdade.

_É hora do manto passar_. A voz de Zie Zen de uma noite em que andaram juntos pelo pomar. _O velho deve dar lugar ao novo_.

_A sabedoria nunca é velha._

_Sim, mas os jovens cuidarão do que eles construíram. Então construa, Vasic. Este é seu tempo, filho. Reúna seus aliados confiáveis, sua empata suave e feroz, e construa seu futuro._

— Vamos construir, — prometeu Vasic. — Hoje, amanhã e todos os dias por

vir.

**C**apítulo 29

O arquiteto da Coorporação olhou por uma janela, dando a Zie Zen um silêncio de respeito. Ao longo dos anos, o homem foi um espinho incomodando o arquiteto de inúmeras maneiras, mas foi um espinho inteligente e brilhante.

Se o arquiteto achasse possível que o convite fosse aceito, a Zie Zen seria oferecida a entrada no mais alto nível da Coorporação. Como era, o Arquiteto procurou aprender a ser um líder nas sombras, assistindo Zie Zen, que tinha mais décadas de experiência em ser um poder que poucos realmente viram.

Zie Zen lutou pela liberdade, enquanto o arquiteto lutava pelo poder, mas somente aqueles sem visão ignoravam a grandeza em seu meio.

— Adeus, velho inimigo, — disse o Arquiteto quando a noite caiu do outro lado da janela. — Vamos ver quem tenta tomar seu lugar. — Porque o Arquiteto precisava matar aquela pessoa, como o Arquiteto precisava matar Anthony Kyriakus. A PsyNet não poderia mais ter grandes estadistas respeitados por inimigos e aliados. Não se fosse fragmentar, e sem saber, entregar o poder à Coorporação.

Changeling, Psys e humanos acreditavam que a Trindade os protegia das maquinações da Coorporação, mas as tentativas da Coorporação de semear discórdia entre vários grupos e promover o caos geral foi apenas a primeira onda. Na próxima reunião, o Arquiteto pretendia sugerir que o grupo se movesse forte e propositadamente para a fase dois nos próximos seis meses, uma vez que o mundo estava ainda mais atolado na política da Trindade.

Essa fase não seria desorganizada. Já foi planejada com precisão clínica, sua intenção de purgar o mundo daqueles que forneciam uma base sobre a qual outros poderiam estar. Anthony Kyriakus estava na lista por sua capacidade carismática de chamar a atenção não só de Psys, mas de seres humanos e changelings também.

Aos olhos do Arquiteto, Anthony era mais perigoso para os objetivos da Coorporação do que Kaleb Krychek, porque enquanto Kaleb gerava medo em pessoas que poderiam ser influenciadas se trabalhado com cuidado, Anthony Kyriakus gerava emoções e respostas muito mais positivas.

Tornara-se o rosto de confiança da Coalizão Governante.

Também na lista da fase dois do Arquiteto estava Silver Mercant. Ninguém falava muito sobre Silver, porque ela não procurava os holofotes, mas sua gestão silenciosamente eficiente da Rede de Resposta de Emergência em todo o mundo, ou o que a mídia começava a referir-se como a EmNet, ganhou a confiança dos partidos em todo o mundo. Havia também o fato pouco conhecido que Silver Mercant era a herdeira da família Mercant, Ena Mercant saltou uma geração ao escolher sua protegida.

O Arquiteto só recentemente percebera o último fato, após um comentário de passagem de um Mercant que achava que o Arquiteto era um aliado em certo sentido limitado. E porque não? Afinal, a própria Ena Mercant considerava o Arquiteto uma conexão valiosa e mantinha uma linha aberta de comunicação, mesmo quando as fortunas do Arquiteto flutuavam ao longo de sua relação de uma década.

Alguns diriam que tal gesto da confiança era uma coisa a ser estimada. O Arquiteto tinha outras prioridades. Faça isso corretamente e os Mercantes nunca saberiam que a Coorporação havia destruído sua próxima geração. Então, uma vez que a Coorporação ganhasse o controle e começasse a flexionar seu poder da sombra, tudo o que precisava fazer era esperar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde seria oferecido acesso à rede de inteligência dos Mercants em troca de uma porcentagem desse poder.

Essa rede valeria o preço.

Enquanto o Arquiteto não daria a Ena Mercant nenhuma razão para acreditar que a morte de sua neta foi um assassinato político, essa morte logo seria esquecida. Um estranho acidente de carro talvez. Pois, embora a lealdade entre os Mercants fosse uma manipulação inteligente que fez a família parecer uma unidade inexpugnável, quando se tratava disso, Ena Mercant sempre foi uma mulher pragmática.

O Arquiteto não previa problemas se o plano fosse cuidadosamente executado.

A morte de Silver colocaria a EmNet em cheque por tempo suficiente para que a Coorporação criasse emergências onde a confusão reinasse e a ajuda prometida nunca chegasse. As fissuras resultantes seriam difíceis de corrigir enquanto a Coorporação estaria lançando um evento caótico após evento caótico na mistura.

No lado changeling, Lucas Hunter era um problema. Sua criança Psy- Changeling permanecia uma ameaça simbólica, mas o leopardo alfa era em si a verdadeira ameaça. Era lamentável que a tentativa de raptar a criança tivesse falhado, porque se a Coorporação tivesse o controle de Nadiya Hunter, o Arquiteto a usaria para controlar seu pai.

Porque os relatórios mais recentes dos espiões da Coorporação na Trindade mostraram que Hunter estava ganhando o apoio não apenas de um número perigoso de grupos changeling, mas que também era ouvido em muitas poderosas famílias Psy.

Bowen Knight e Devraj Santos também eram irritantes para os objetivos da Coorporação, pela mesma razão em ambos os casos. Os seres humanos sempre foram presas fáceis, em parte porque não estavam unidos sob nenhuma bandeira. Bowen Knight estava mudando isso muito mais rápido do que o próprio Arquiteto havia previsto. Com sua crença apaixonada de que os seres humanos mereciam estar ao lado de Psys e Changelings no cenário mundial, o chamado chefe de segurança da Aliança tinha um magnetismo que o Arquiteto demorou demais para compreender.

Quanto aos Esquecidos, Devraj Santos era a força vital que os mantinha unidos. Sem ele, e dada sua dispersão geográfica e linhagens diferentes, os Esquecidos se dissipariam em pequenas células, impotentes. O Arquiteto sabia disso porque o Arquiteto não era tolo. Havia um Esquecido no círculo interno da Coorporação, um indivíduo de sangue frio que não se importava com os Esquecidos como povo.

Aden Kai e os Arrows sempre seriam uma ameaça, mas o Arquiteto decidiu cortar as perdas da Coorporação por agora. Eventualmente, quando a Coorporação

tivesse poder suficiente nos bastidores, o Esquadrão Arrow seria forçado a ver a razão, ou exterminado numa única e cruel ação.

Enquanto isso, assassinar Ivy Jane Zen seria suficiente. O segundo em comando de Aden Kai estava ligado a ela, o vínculo aparentemente de amor e devoção. Então, ele se machucaria. Na melhor das hipóteses, desmoronaria, deixando Aden sem vice. O ataque a Ivy Jane também teria um golpe secundário: o Arquiteto aceitava que os empáticos eram necessários, mas precisavam ser mantidos em seu lugar. Ivy Jane era muito conhecida e uma heroína após salvar as pessoas durante os surtos.

Esses seis não eram os únicos na lista do arquiteto, mas estavam no topo. Os assassinatos teriam que ser espalhados, feitos para parecerem acidentes ou doenças. O Arquiteto não queria crédito. O Arquiteto só queria esses indivíduos problemáticos apagados do tabuleiro de jogo. Como demonstrado por Zie Zen, um único indivíduo forte poderia mudar o curso do próprio mundo.

Quando isso acabasse, o Arquiteto pretendia ser o único em pé. Tudo que precisava era paciência e precisão.

**C**apítulo 30

Tendo adiado a visita de Naya à Nikita perante a perda de Vasic, Lucas aproveitou o tempo para fazer uma reunião demasiada necessária com seus sentinelas. Naya brincava com outras crianças na parte profunda no território DarkRiver enquanto Sascha trabalhava no aerie numa conferência de informações programada para mais tarde naquele dia.

As duas partes de seu coração estavam seguras, e toda a informação dos Ratos, assim como de outras fontes, apontava para negócios rotineiros na região. Nenhum sussurro de mercenários ou outras incursões inimigas. Então sua matilha estava segura. A caça ao navio que levaria Naya para longe de sua casa continuava, mas apesar de sua primitiva necessidade de destruir qualquer um que tivesse tentado prejudicar sua filha, Lucas nunca esperara que aquela caçada fosse uma operação que terminasse de repente. As pesquisas estavam em execução, a informação filtrando tudo no lugar.

Ele não perdeu nada, puxando Dorian de seus deveres para que esta reunião pudesse acontecer.

A relação alfa e sentinela era crítica para a saúde de um grupo, gritando necessidade de vingança ou não Lucas não tinha intenção de permitir que ela fosse danificada por uma falta de cuidado. Por razões óbvias, decidira realizar a reunião na cabana de Mercy e Riley. Mercy não estava preparada para fazer a escalada para o aerie, embora soubesse muito bem que ela aproveitaria a chance se fosse tolo o suficiente para agendar uma reunião lá.

Quanto à Riley, o tenente estava próximo, numa sessão de treino com

Índigo.

Então, Lucas convocou a reunião.

Principalmente isso envolvia dizer a todos para parar de tentar fazer Mercy confessar o número e o sexo dos filhotes, assim DarkRiver poderia ganhar o bolo de apostas.

Mercy, é claro, não estava cedendo.

Sentada num sofá confortável, com as pernas levantadas num pufe, que Lucas havia empurrado e seu corpo encostado no de Dorian – que tinha o braço afetuosamente em volta dos seus ombros e a perna coberta de gesso num divã – a sentinela ruiva apenas deu a seus colegas sentinelas um sorriso felino e disse: — Curiosidade matou o gato, não ouviram?

Os outros responderam com ameaças criativas que a fizeram rir. Então todo o grupo silenciou naturalmente, sua atenção em Lucas.

Ele sabia exatamente o que queria discutir. — Estou farto de pessoas tentando machucar esta matilha.

Rosnados encheram a sala, cada um de seus sentinelas concordava.

— Tolerância zero, — disse Lucas, fazendo essa chamada como alfa. — A partir de agora, qualquer pessoa pega planejando ou tentando prejudicar uma criança ou adulto DarkRiver será executada. Podemos perder alguma informação no processo, mas foda-se – quero que esses idiotas pensem mil vezes antes de pisar em nossa terra. — Alguns predadores entendiam apenas a violência.

— Os mercenários que estamos mantendo, aqueles que tentaram raptar Naya, — Clay disse de sua posição numa poltrona ao lado de Mercy e Dorian. — O que faremos com eles?

— Não sou racional aí, — Lucas respondeu com sinceridade honesta. — Quero rasgá-los em pedaços.

Clay inclinou-se para frente com as mãos entre os joelhos, os antebraços apoiados nas coxas. — Sascha acabou com dois deles. Permanentemente, — disse calmamente. — Tamsyn confirmou isso apenas esta manhã. Podemos enviá-los diretamente para uma unidade psiquiátrica segura.

— Merda, — murmurou Dorian. — Não diga à Sascha. Ela se sentirá culpada quando não tem razão para isso.

Lucas estava tentado a seguir o conselho do sentinela, mas guardar segredos de sua companheira nunca estaria na agenda. — Ela vai lidar com isso.

— Isso a atordoaria e perturbaria, mas a companheira de Lucas era forte e

entenderia o que estava em risco. Ela usou suas garras em defesa de sua filha e ninguém, nem mesmo Sascha, podia ver um crime nisso.

Voltando sua atenção para Clay, ele disse, — Os outros da equipe mercenária?

Clay encolheu os ombros. — Estou bem com uma ordem de execução. — Seu tom era frio, aquele de um homem responsável pela segurança de uma menina não muito mais velha que Naya. — Fizeram isso por dinheiro, correram o risco com os olhos abertos.

— Porra, eu quero fazer isso, também, — disse Vaughn silenciosamente de sua cadeira em frente a Lucas, Mercy e Dorian de um lado, Clay e Nathan do outro.

— Mas a notícia da tentativa de sequestro foi internacional. Todo mundo está esperando o outro sapato cair.

O jaguar afastou seus cabelos âmbar. — Temos que decidir qual a impressão que queremos dar ao mundo. Há uma linha tênue entre o medo que mantém nossas crianças seguras e o medo que transforma DarkRiver de duro, mas justo, a monstruoso. Sabe que a maioria dos Psy e humanos têm dificuldade em entender nossas leis.

Lucas rosnou para seu melhor amigo, que, agora mostrava uma aguda compreensão política. — Estaríamos entregando aos nossos inimigos uma vitória, alienando uma enorme fatia do mundo.

Vaughn acenou com a cabeça. — O mesmo não se aplica _pós_-aviso. Nesse ponto, as pessoas vão culpar os assaltantes por cavar seus próprios túmulos. Pré- aviso... Bem, os mercenários vieram conscientemente ao território leopardo. Digo que os agarremos o suficiente para que sempre ostentem as marcas – suas próprias garras cortadas – então os entregamos à Agência de Aplicação da Lei. Jogando bem com as autoridades locais, deixando claro que esta é a última gota.

— Eu gosto. — Mercy assentiu. — Também acalmará qualquer um que possa se preocupar com nosso poder crescente em São Francisco.

A realidade, como demonstraram os cidadãos que chamaram DarkRiver em vez da Agência quando viram o caminhão bater no veículo de Dorian, era que DarkRiver poderia governar San Francisco se assim o desejasse. Lucas não estava interessado em criar um feudo, mas queria que esta cidade fosse conhecida como uma cidade leopardo, um lugar que só os estúpidos tentariam machucar.

A sugestão de Vaughn alcançaria ambos os objetivos.

— Feito, — ele disse. — Vou infligir o castigo.

Qualquer um de seus sentinelas teria feito isso num piscar de olhos, mas esses homens e mulheres ameaçaram a filhote de Lucas. — Mercy, prepare a conferência de imprensa. Faremos uma declaração amanhã de manhã.

Ninguém veria um leopardo fora de controle. Não, o que veriam seria um predador mortal num terno. Inteligente e implacável, e alguém que você não gostaria de chatear, um homem que você gostaria de manter como amigo. Porque ele cuidava dos dele.

Mercy fez uma nota, sua expressão aprovando e sua mão na curva de seu ventre. Não havia ninguém no planeta tão perigoso quanto uma mulher dominante predatória que foi ameaçada.

Mais calmo agora, ele estava prestes a passar para outro assunto quando Nathan trouxe a Trindade. — Luc, qual foi a resposta à proposta de Ming LeBon?

Lucas sorriu e, recostando-se na poltrona, colocou os pés no mesmo pufe que Mercy. — Deve perguntar a nossa especialista em comunicações. Ajudou-me a redigir a resposta oficial da Trindade.

Mercy inclinou a cabeça e moveu a mão num gesto florido, como se estivesse fazendo um arco dramático. — Enquanto louvamos a iniciativa do ex-Conselheiro Ming LeBon, — ela recitou em voz profunda, — A Trindade é única em sua estrutura tri-racial e rede mundial. Naturalmente, os signatários europeus da Trindade que preferem fazer negócios somente com outros grupos Psy locais são bem-vindos para se juntarem ao que pode muito bem ser uma entidade muito útil à sua maneira.

Dorian gritou e começou a aplaudir. — Diga-me se tenho a tradução certa: Ei, se quiser virar as costas para changelings e contatos humanos, bem como todos os contatos fora da Europa, sinta-se livre para se juntar a este pequeno grupo divertido que o anteriormente importante, Ming LeBon, está tentando remendar. O resto de nós não está interessado naqueles que não apoiam totalmente a Trindade.

— Perfeito. — Mercy piscou.

Nathan foi o único que não sorriu. — Isto é muito poder para ter, Lucas, — disse seu mais antigo sentinela num tom tranquilo que continha uma clareza potente. — Sim, Ming é um monstro, mas é um declive escorregadio se os membros

do núcleo da Trindade começarem a selecionar e escolher quem assina o acordo e quem não. Isso levará eventualmente a um mundo dividido em dois.

Lucas desejou que o sentinela não estivesse certo, mas mesmo enquanto celebrava a lenta queda de Ming, lutava com a ética a longo prazo da situação. — Acho que nunca chegaremos a um acordo sobre Ming. — O telepata assassinou muitos, feriu demais, fez muitos inimigos. Ter ele na Trindade a envenenaria.

Nathan assentiu com a cabeça, seu cabelo preto riscado com alguns raros fios de prata. — Eu sei e sei que a Trindade está em processo de construção. Mas pense no fundamento que coloca.

Era por isso que Lucas estava tão contente que Nathan escolhesse dar a Lucas sua lealdade quando Lucas se tornou alfa. Ele viveu mais, viu mais, tinha uma maturidade profunda. Fazia Lucas pensar sobre suas ações. — Estive pensando em propor um status de adjunto para casos como o de Ming. — Não para benefício do ex-Conselheiro, mas pela razão que Nathan apontou.

— Isso daria ao indivíduo ou grupo acesso aos contatos de negócios, — continuou Lucas, — mas não seriam considerados signatários completos, não teriam direito a voto. Seu status adjunto seria baseado no fato que vários outros signatários ter sérias preocupações sobre a sinceridade de sua petição. — Ele expirou, obrigando-se a continuar, embora sua pantera estivesse grunhindo e agarrando-o.

Desta vez, o lado humano precisava ter precedência. — Se, depois de cinco anos, eles apoiarem a importância da Trindade e não causarem qualquer outro dano criminoso, o signatário, se tornaria membro de pleno direito.

Mercy foi quem rompeu o silêncio. — Os outros aceitarão algo assim?

— Não sei. — Seria uma batalha difícil, mas Lucas lutaria contra isso. Precisava ou, como Nathan apontou, a Trindade seria construída sobre uma base de exclusão em vez de inclusão, negando a própria razão pela qual foi criada. — Acho que o fato de Ming ser muito arrogante para pedir novamente deve facilitar isso. — Ninguém mais no mundo estava apto a incitar essa profundidade de reação negativa.

— Podemos corrigir qualquer dano já feito, deixando claro que, mesmo quando vários signatários atuais têm problemas com um indivíduo ou com um grupo, esse indivíduo ou grupo ainda terá chance de provar sua autenticidade.

Dorian olhava para Lucas. — Sempre soube que você era duro, mas está prestes a tentar enfrentar lobos, Arrows, Esquecidos, e Deus sabe quem mais, de uma vez. — Um sorriso súbito. — Esqueça bolas de bronze. Essas são malditas coisas de titânio!

O riso rompeu a tensão, e quando Clay se levantou para fazer um café, Lucas pediu uma dose dupla.

— Pode me trazer um copo de leite morno? — Perguntou Mercy, apontando um dedo para Dorian. — Nenhuma palavra. Acontece que tenho desenvolvido um gosto por isso. — Uma pausa. — É estranho.

Acariciando-a com o carinho de um homem que a conhecia desde criança, Dorian disse: — Cara, você está criando pessoinhas dentro de você. Pode ser tão estranha quanto queira. — Ele se levantou quando Mercy sorriu. — Vou pegar seu leite.

Só depois que todos os demais estavam com cafeína que voltaram aos negócios. Que mais uma vez estavam ligados à Trindade – mas desta vez de uma forma muito menos carregada. Um dos princípios mais básicos do acordo era que todas as partes podiam entrar em contato umas com as outras e as linhas abertas de comunicação existiam para as pessoas acima de raças, de matilha e linhas familiares.

Um efeito colateral infeliz foi uma tonelada de chamadas oferecendo à DarkRiver várias _incríveis oportunidades de negócios_, ofertas igualmente feitas por Psys, humanos e changelings. Lucas colocou Nate no comando da inundação, porque não só tinha o temperamento mais uniforme de todos, como também tinha a experiência de reconhecer oportunidades reais da escória.

— Acalmou um pouco, — Nate relatou após retomar seu assento, com o café na mão e as mangas de sua camisa azul-e-vermelha dobradas para cima. Aquela camisa estava limpa, exceto por uma mancha púrpura perto do colarinho onde um dos gêmeos sujou de geleia enquanto o abraçava naquela manhã.

— Realmente tenho dois bons para compartilhar.

O primeiro era de uma pequena empresa humana fundada e dirigida por um casal, dentro de sua própria casa. — Revestimento à prova de riscos para pisos de madeira, — disse Nathan após apresentar os fundadores. — Juraram que funcionaria contra garras de changelings, então mandei me enviar uma amostra,

coloquei sobre uma parte milagrosamente sem arranhões de um quarto no andar de cima, então os meninos se atiraram sobre ele.

— Não tenho um filhote, — disse Vaughn, — mas mesmo eu posso dizer que não poderia ter uma ideia melhor.

Nathan sorriu. — Não, os gêmeos entenderam que era um tratamento especial. Qualquer bagunça pela casa e enfrentariam a ira da mãe deles.

Saudando Nate com sua xícara de café, Vaughn pegou o organizador, que o outro homem passou, então se moveu para sentar do outro lado de Mercy. — Não esperaria que uma empresa humana chegasse a isso, — comentou, Mercy e Dorian estudando as imagens no organizador.

— Eu também, — disse Nathan, — mas pode ver que funciona. Testei-o eu mesmo também, para ver como se mantinha contra garras adultas. Nem um só arranhão. — Tomou um gole de café antes de continuar. — Acho que devemos estabelecer uma conversa mais aprofundada com eles, com um olho para investir na empresa.

— Faça isso. — Lucas confiava no julgamento de Nathan, e se DarkRiver continuaria a prosperar, deveriam estar abertos a novas parcerias e conceitos. Porque se os Psys podiam ser arrogantes a ponto de se isolar, Sascha o fez perceber que os changelings tinham um paralelo da falha – uma tendência de olhar para dentro.

Em seguida, Nathan informou-os sobre a segunda oportunidade de investimento possível, antes de Clay assumir para falar sobre questões de segurança operacional. Em seguida, foi a vez de Dorian atualizá-los em sua caça ao navio que deveria ser a prisão de Naya. Isso, é claro, deixou o ar irritado novamente, enquanto todos pensavam no que quase aconteceu.

— Olha, — Mercy disse então, sua própria raiva uma queimadura quente em sua pele, — sei que temos uma tonelada em nossas mentes e há todos os tipos de merda caindo no mundo, mas precisamos falar sobre esta festa conjunta. — Ela acariciou a barriga num gesto autocalmante. — É importante.

Lucas assentiu. A força de um changeling vinha de sua família, e esta celebração era tudo sobre família. Perder essa visão e perderiam o que os fazia changeling, leopardo, DarkRiver. — Os lobinhos e gatinhos estão empolgados com isso. — A ideia trouxe um sorriso de volta ao seu rosto.

— Riley tem informação que diz que Ben, Jules e Roman já planejam um concurso para comer bolo. — Enquanto Mercy falava, esticou seus tornozelos flexionando-os para frente e para trás.

— Espere. — Dorian olhou para as unhas dos pés, atualmente pintadas de um rosa quente. — Riley fez isso? Quero dizer, já que não consegue alcançar seus dedos?

Cada gato na sala olhou fixamente, ansiosos com a ideia. Mercy rosnou baixo em sua garganta. — Se ele fez?

Dorian arranhou a mandíbula e sorriu aquele sorriso de garoto-surfista que encantava muitas mulheres antes de cair loucamente por sua companheira cientista. — Eu faria isso por Shaya se ela fosse uma garota grávida louca como você.

— Olha quem chama de louca, Louro. — Mercy deu ao seu melhor amigo um olhar de morte enquanto os outros sorriam. — Por acaso, não foi meu lobo. Anu veio com seu kit. — Ela estendeu as mãos. — Deu um toque de azul-metálico no fim. Vê?

Segurando uma mão, Dorian estudou as pontas dos dedos. — Esse material dura quando você muda?

Lucas tossiu. — De volta à reunião. Vocês dois podem ter sua discussão de terapia de beleza mais tarde. — Pegando a almofada que Mercy lançou na sua cabeça, colocou-a nas costas e pegou um biscoito que Vaughn jogou, o jaguar cheirando o esconderijo que Bastien deixou para Mercy. — Festa. Vamos.

— Certo. — Mercy apresentou sua escolha de local, mais os detalhes gerais de como pensava que o evento deveria ser executado. Então chegou à lista de convidados. — SnowDancer e DarkRiver sim, mas queremos convidar nossos outros aliados, ou aqueles que ajudaram a matilha ou estão conectados a nós de maneiras não-lineares?

A questão ficou ainda mais significativa após a discussão sobre a Trindade. Vaughn foi quem falou, sua voz segurando uma intensidade silenciosa. — Quando Faith deixou a PsyNet, acreditou que nunca mais teria contato com seu pai. — Olhos de quase ouro encontraram os de Lucas. — Aconteceu de Anthony não ser um idiota e ele ama seus filhos. Acho que significaria muito para ela poder

convidar seu pai para uma festa.

Lucas sabia que Sascha não convidaria Nikita, mesmo que DarkRiver confiasse na ex-Conselheira não se virar e apunhalá-los nas costas. Sua relação era muito diferente da que Faith tinha com Anthony, mas podia ver o ponto de Vaughn.

— Também há Kaleb Krychek, — ele disse. — O homem pode ir aonde quiser, encontrar quem quiser, então não há problema de segurança com ele. — Nem todos os teletransportadores podiam se fixar tanto nas pessoas quanto nos lugares, mas Krychek definitivamente podia. — Ele também tem sido uma fonte de assistência e informações várias vezes. E sua companheira é família através de Faith.

Vaughn acenou com a cabeça. — Sahara está estreitamente ligada ao Grupo Empático por causa do trabalho que faz monitorando seus níveis de trabalho e relatórios de compilação sobre a saúde do favo de mel em si, mas Faith ainda se preocupa com ela estar isolada.

Lucas sentiu a mesma preocupação quando a prima de Faith voltou para Krychek após uma estada em DarkRiver. No entanto, embora o perigoso cardeal telecinético não fosse sociável por qualquer medida, parecia não odiar que sua companheira tivesse contato social ou familiar que precisava para prosperar – ele teletransportou Sahara para o território de DarkRiver várias vezes para que pudesse visitar Faith, Sascha, e seus outros amigos.

— Não vejo problema em convidar Sahara e Kaleb, — disse Dorian. — E o pai de Faith parece ser um dos bons. Shaya gosta dele.

Clay simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

Foi Nathan quem falou em seguida. — Estou bem com convidá-los também, mas vamos ter que mudar a localização. Atualmente, enquanto nenhum dos grupos será comprometido, a casa de Mercy e Riley será – e terão filhotes lá em breve.

— Isso é um grande ponto negativo. — Mercy mordeu seu lábio inferior. — O único outro local possível é o composto de treinamento empático, mas estão em aulas completas no período integral.

Lucas franziu o cenho. — Não tenho certeza se está certa. Dê-me um segundo. — Tirando o telefone, enviou uma mensagem para Sascha, recebeu uma resposta quase imediatamente. — A aulas atuais terminam em pouco mais de duas

semanas e a próxima não começará até duas semanas depois disso. Podemos realizar o evento durante o tempo em que a área estiver vazia.

— Perfeito. — Mercy bateu em sua barriga. — Se esses caras ainda estiverem aconchegados aqui dentro, vamos comemorar seu nascimento iminente em vez de seu nascimento real.

— E, — Clay disse, — não há nenhum problema de segurança com as pessoas que queremos convidar. Todos sabem a localização atual.

— Alguém mais fora da matilha que queremos convidar? — Lucas perguntou.

— Max e Sophia. — Clay colocou sua caneca de café vazia numa mesa próxima. — São amigos, mas também ganharam um convite depois do número de vezes que ajudaram silenciosamente o grupo.

— Acho melhor deixar os falcões e BlackSea desta vez, — disse Nathan. — São aliados, mas o relacionamento ainda está em andamento em ambos os casos. É melhor nos mantermos em reuniões individuais por enquanto.

Mercy assentiu com a cabeça. — Não acho que esperariam um convite neste momento.

Ninguém discordou.

Foi Clay quem falou em seguida. — Há outro grupo que também não vai esperar um convite, mas que acho que mais que merece. O problema será convencer os lobos disso.

No final, se encontraram com uma lista bastante limitada de convidados fora da matilha que Lucas iria discutir com Hawke. Este era um evento conjunto até o fim, então nenhum dos dois lados tomaria decisões unilaterais. — Se SnowDancer concordar, — disse ele, — provavelmente acabaremos recebendo alguns Arrows também, cortesia das conexões de Judd.

Seu telefone soou antes que qualquer um dos outros pudesse responder. Era um alerta de BlackSea pedindo que, como aliado, DarkRiver aguardasse pelas próximas 48 horas prontos para prestar assistência se fosse necessário: _Espero precisar_, Miane escreveu. _Porque isso significaria que encontramos Leila e estamos no processo de arrancar outra cabeça da hidra que é a Coorporação._

**C**apítulo 31

Ivy sofreu com Vasic nos dias que seguiram à passagem de Zie Zen, mas como ele, ela não podia desligar. Ambos tinham responsabilidades, não apenas com Tavish e com a equipe, mas para com muitos outros. No caso dela, isso significava a saúde de seus empáticos, e claro, a tensão da desintegração oculta do tecido psíquico da PsyNet, uma desintegração que enfraquecia uma estrutura psíquica que apoiava milhões de mentes.

No caso de Vasic, significava seus deveres como vice de Aden, bem como os compromissos que fez a amigos e aliados. Foi no dia seguinte que espalharam as cinzas de Zie Zen que Ivy, Vasic, Tavish e Rabbit regressaram a casa de uma caminhada matinal através das árvores do pomar para encontrar uma mensagem que Miane Levèque deixara em seu comunicador e no telefone que Vasic esquecera na cabine.

— Vasic, eu sei que você perdeu seu avô apenas alguns dias atrás, — ela disse, com a voz sombria, — mas temos o que poderia ser uma verdadeira pista válida para Leila. Precisamos avançar o mais rápido possível. Se você não puder fazer isso, eu entendo. — Compaixão no tom da alfa, sem julgamento. — Mas, por favor, me avise dentro de uma hora para que eu possa refazer nossos planos.

O marido de Ivy teria uma justificativa para dizer não, mas não o fez. Ele vestiu seu uniforme Arrow e enfiou uma única moeda de ouro em um bolso interno em memória de seu avô. — Se salvarmos este changeling BlackSea, — ele disse, sua voz potente com a memória e com determinação, — nós daremos um golpe na Coorporação. Zie Zen teria apreciado isso.

Porque, pensou Ivy, todos os planos e intrigas de Zie Zen decorreram de um único objetivo primordial: devolver a liberdade ao seu povo. — Sim, — ela sussurrou. — Ele não nos agradeceria por deixar uma mulher presa quando podíamos libertá-la.

Alisando as mãos sobre a frente de seu uniforme, ela cuidadosamente dobrou e prendeu a manga de seu braço ausente. Vasic poderia ter tido seus uniformes alterados então isso não seria necessário, mas com Samuel Rain continuando a experimentar as próteses, ele havia deixado.

Essa escolha dizia algo poderoso sobre o homem que ela amava. Embora ele tivesse se adaptado à perda de seu braço ao ponto de que as próteses muitas vezes o aborreciam, ele continuava dando a Samuel uma chance. Tudo por uma razão simples: a mente do outro homem era tão extraordinária que precisava de um desafio, e este desafio mantinha-o focado e mentalmente saudável.

— Vá, — ela disse após completar sua tarefa autonomeada. — Você terá cuidado?

Vasic segurou sua bochecha com a mão, seus olhos cinzentos como tempestade hoje. Cheio de ecos de tristeza. — Sim, — prometeu. — Eu preciso voltar para casa, para você.

O coração de Ivy doía com poder cru de suas palavras, o amor que vivia em seu toque. Virando a cabeça, ela pressionou um beijo em sua palma. — Seu avô tinha tanto orgulho de você, Vasic, — ela disse para ele depois, seus olhos presos com os dele. — Nunca se esqueça disso.

Atraindo-a para perto, Vasic segurou-a por longos momentos. — Você tomará cuidado na PsyNet? Essa estranha desintegração que você me mostrou pode ser tão insidiosa quanto a podridão original.

— Eu vou, eu prometo. — Ivy não tinha intenção de levar sua jornada com ele para um fim prematuro. Sim, havia dor aqui, mas também havia amor, riso, esperança. — Vou ter uma conferência de comunicação com a Sascha e várias outras Es para trocar ideias, soluções e explicações. — Ela se forçou a recuar. — Eu te amo.

_Você é meu coração, Ivy._

Segurando as palavras após ele se teletransportar, Ivy segurou suas lágrimas, pôs um sorriso firme em seu rosto, e foi encontrar Tavish. Ela e Vasic permitiram que ele ficasse em casa, não indo à escola do Vale até este ponto, mas ela decidiu que isso mudaria amanhã de manhã. Como qualquer criança Arrow, ele precisava da certeza da rotina e estar com seus amigos poderia vir a ajudar a ocupar sua mente da perda que sua família sofreu recentemente.

— Tavish? Rabbit?

Arranhando as garras no chão, uma pequena bala branca saiu do quarto de Tavish para se aproximar dela, sacudindo a cauda. Ajoelhou-se e acariciou o cão que estava com ela desde antes de encontrar sua força, que de fato a ajudou a encontrar sua força com a luta corajosa dele para sobreviver. O ato de acariciar sua pele a confortava como sempre fizera.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo? — Perguntou a Tavish quando o garoto de sete anos chegou à porta.

— O trabalho escolar que o professor enviou, — ele respondeu; um sorriso hesitante em seu rosto. — Vasic saiu?

— Sim, estamos todos voltando ao trabalho. — Dando a Rabbit um tapinha final, ela se moveu para abraçar Tavish.

Rabbit se encostou ao lado dela e agora encostou seu corpo contra o de

Tavish.

— Eu tenho que ir à escola amanhã? — Uma tranquila pergunta com uma

agitação atrás dela.

Tavish foi abandonado por sua família quando foi designado para o esquadrão, nessa altura, ele não foi incentivado a formar qualquer ligação de forma alguma. Então veio essa nova família e um amanhecer cauteloso de esperança.

A morte de Zie Zen atingiu duramente essa esperança, mas Vasic e Ivy estavam ajudando o garoto a trabalhar isso, sempre reiterando que, ao contrário dos membros de sua família biológica, Zie Zen não escolheu deixá-lo para trás, simplesmente chegou o tempo do homem mais velho viajar para o próximo estágio de existência, qualquer que seja.

Ajoelhando na frente do menino, Ivy segurou as mãos dele. — O que o vovô sempre dizia?

— Que a educação é importante e que o homem que tem mais informações é o homem que pode mudar as marés do mundo, — Tavish repetiu quase palavra por palavra.

Estava claro que não entendia tudo, mas compreendia o suficiente. — Então, — Ivy disse, — escola amanhã. — Ela sorriu. — Seus amigos estão sentindo sua falta, sabe. A professora me contou.

Um sussurro de sorriso aqueceu os olhos de Tavish. — Escola amanhã, — ele concordou; então se abaixou para Rabbit. — Você pode brincar com o Rabbit e comigo hoje?

— Ainda não. — Ivy o beijou na bochecha antes de se levantar. — Tenho uma conferência pelo comunicador, então algum outro trabalho para ser concluído. Mas minha mãe gostaria de sua ajuda em seu jardim. Você pode terminar o seu trabalho escolar mais tarde.

O rosto de Tavish se iluminou. Entrando dentro de seu quarto, ele voltou depois de ter mudado para suas roupas de jardinagem e com um chapéu na cabeça. Eles pegaram suas luvas e ferramentas de tamanho infantil do galpão ao lado da casa antes que Ivy o acompanhasse até a casa de seus pais. Sua mãe já estava lá fora, na horta.

_Obrigada_, ela disse telepaticamente para a mulher com o corpo forte e magro que havia dado à luz a ela.

Gwen Jane nunca mais seria a personificação quente e fofinha do instinto maternal, mas ela lutou pelo direito de sua filha viver e ser feliz. Como o pai de Ivy. Ela os amava com cada batida de seu coração.

_Não é um problema_, sua mãe respondeu telepaticamente também. _A criança tem um polegar verde e uma vontade de aprender. E é útil ter um telecinético ao redor quando preciso de uma pá ou esqueço minhas luvas na casa._

Os lábios de Ivy se contraíram. Ela estava certa de que sua mãe estava desenvolvendo um senso de humor, mas nunca tinha certeza. — Divirta-se, — disse à Tavish, que já puxava as luvas e se preparava para as ervas daninhas.

Ela pediu a sua mãe para cuidar dele até o meio-dia, porque a conferência pelo comunicador que estava prestes a ter não era nada que uma criança deveria ouvir acidentalmente. Especialmente, não uma criança cuja mente estava ancorada na PsyNet.

Ela iniciou a conferência assim que chegou em casa.

Após cuidar de alguns detalhes operacionais menores, ela e sua equipe seguiram para a verdadeira razão para esta reunião. A fraqueza, as linhas de fratura, a desintegração que ameaçava derrubar a Rede. Vários membros da equipe receberam relatos de áreas instáveis de empatia na zona de sua responsabilidade. Quando juntaram todas as peças, eles fizeram um quadro perturbador.

— É pior do que eu pensava, — disse Ivy, consternada. — Sahara, Kaleb conseguiu descobrir mais dados sobre isso? — O poderoso Tk conhecia melhor o DarkMind e a neosentiência tinha afinidade com a podridão que cobria essa desintegração. E embora sua gêmea, a NetMind, amasse os Empatas, conhecia Kaleb por mais tempo; Ele parecia ser capaz de falar com ela de uma forma que mesmo Es não podiam.

— Não, desculpe, Ivy. — Os olhos azuis escuros de Sahara estavam solenes.

— Pedi para ele fazer contato antes desta reunião e ele disse que está recebendo as mesmas imagens que recebeu antes – de corpos com seus órgãos violentamente arrancados, um calendário que para no início do Silêncio.

Os cabelos se ergueram nos braços de Ivy, como fizeram a primeira vez que Kaleb compartilhou as informações com ela. — Que diabos nós estamos perdendo?

Ninguém tinha respostas, nem mesmo Alice Eldridge, que havia completado um estudo inovador e profundo de Empatas. — Independentemente da minha memória falha, — a outra mulher disse, esfregando a testa, — Não sei se poderia ajudar aqui. Não tenho nenhuma prova, mas acho que isso não é uma questão empática. Há outro problema, um que estamos cegos por algum motivo.

Lentamente, rostos cansados e preocupados, com um peso em seus ombros, a equipe encerrou a reunião, até que só Sascha e Sahara ficaram. Ivy ficara desapontada com a falta de participação de Sascha na reunião – a cardeal era o E mais antigo do mundo. Ela estava _acordada _por mais tempo, executou inúmeros testes em suas habilidades, enquanto o resto deles ainda estava atolado em Silêncio.

Sim, Ivy e os outros fizeram alguns avanços, mas os anos de estudos intensivos e experimentação de Sascha deram-lhe uma profundidade de conhecimento que nada poderia superar. Especialmente com o Es na Net esforçando-se no seu limite para lidarem não apenas com o Honeycomb, mas com a confusão e a necessidade de uma população acordando de um longo e silencioso sono.

Ninguém teve tempo para fazer nada além de reagir.

Uma equipe dedicada de pesquisa da designação E era um sonho.

Como resultado, Sascha tomou a batuta de pesquisa não oficialmente, e Ivy tinha esperanças de sua contribuição. Assumindo que a reticência da empata

cardeal tinha a ver com o fato de que depois de ter desertado ela não tinha mais os dados em tempo real da PsyNet, Ivy ia reiterar a necessidade do conselho de Sascha para o Grupo Empático.

Mas a outra mulher falou antes que ela pudesse e imediatamente ficou claro que Sascha estava no encontro. Ela simplesmente estava absorvendo todos os dados disponíveis e juntando as peças. — Sophia, — a cardeal disse com o cenho franzido. — Você verificou a seção dela na Net?

Ivy assentiu com a cabeça. Ela não conhecia bem Sophia Russo, mas cada E na parte do mundo de Sophia estava ciente de que a seção da PsyNet imediatamente em torno da mente de Sophia era diferente. Estável. Profundamente pacífica.

Tanto é assim que Es cansados e tensos no limite foram remanejados deliberadamente para essa seção para recuperar o fôlego.

Entretanto, ninguém sabia que a diferença tinha a ver com a forma como Sophia Russo estava ancorada na Net – a mente da assistente sênior de Nikita Duncan foi tecida na PsyNet por milhões de conexões finas, ao invés de estar ligada a um único link de biofeedback.

Em essência, Sophia Russo não foi levada para a Net, ela era parte do tecido da própria Net. E em sua mente, a mente de um J-Psy que sempre aceitou a escuridão tanto quanto a luz, a NetMind e DarkMind eram uma. Nenhuma divisão, nenhuma fratura, nenhum dano, essa totalidade alegre refletida no lago claro e fresco que era o ponto de âncora de Sophia.

— A área de Sophia é tão estável e pacífica quanto sempre, — ela disse a Sascha, tal fato que lhe dando esperança.

— Totalmente estável? — Sascha pressionou. — Nada em sua zona de influência?

Ivy franziu o cenho. — Eu verifiquei depois que Kaleb me mostrou pela primeira vez a desintegração, mas não procurava isso em particular. — Medo aderindo em suas veias, ela disse: — Dê-me três minutos. Farei uma avaliação mais detalhada.

O que ela encontrou foi extraordinário.

Abandonando a Net, Ivy olhou para Sascha. — Como você soube? — Saiu em um sussurro rouco.

— O que você viu? — Perguntou a cardeal Psy.

— A zona de influência de Sophia cresceu, Sascha. Não é o suficiente para ser notado em um olhar casual, mas olhe novamente e é óbvio. — Onde uma vez, dois ou três empatas poderiam ter permanecido nessa área em qualquer momento, agora poderia acomodar quatro, talvez até cinco.

Sascha soltou um suspiro. — Eu não sabia, — disse ela. — Eu estava esperando, porque desde que Sophia está firme, há uma chance de salvar a Net antes de entrar em colapso. Nós só temos que descobrir o que a torna única.

Franzindo o cenho, Sahara disse: — Não pode ser apenas porque ela aceita ambos os lados de sua natureza, permitindo que a NetMind e DarkMind sejam um naquele momento, porque se isso fosse verdade...

— Então a Net deveria estar curando, mesmo que a um ritmo lento, — Ivy completou, porque com a queda do Silêncio havia chegado uma onda tumultuosa de emoção na Net. — É por causa de como a mente de Sophia é tecida na Net?

Afastando uma mecha de cabelo que escapara da trança, Sascha disse: — É possível. Sophia está mais profundamente integrada na PsyNet do que qualquer outra pessoa no planeta.

— Como poderíamos duplicar isso? — A pergunta de Sahara era dura.

— Poderia ajudar se soubéssemos como e por que a mente de Sophia Russo ancorou dessa maneira.

Sascha fez um suave movimento de sua cabeça. — A história de Sophie é dela para contar, mas eu perguntei uma vez o que eu poderia compartilhar se a questão da gênese de seu ponto de ancoragem surgisse e ela me deu licença para dizer que era um ato de sobrevivência instintiva. Acho que nem ela poderia nos dar instruções.

Sua cabeça começando a bater como se fosse atingida várias vezes por um martelo, Ivy olhou para o pequeno latido, para ver que Rabbit havia voltado correndo da casa de sua mãe para lhe fazer uma visita. Ele sempre fazia isso, felizmente correndo para frente e para trás quando seus donos estavam em dois locais separados em uma única área. — Deixe-me colocar um pouco de água para Rabbit, — ela disse para as outras mulheres e foi encher a tigela dele.

Quando ele começou a bebê-la, sua cauda abanando, ela encontrou-se pensando na comunidade que seus pais ajudaram a construir neste canto de

Dakota do Norte, era um tipo de organismo vivo. Cada indivíduo único e separado, mas juntos formando uma coesão...

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Voltando correndo para o comunicador, ela interrompeu Sahara. — Você pode perdir a Kaleb para ajudar a procurar quaisquer outras seções saudáveis e atraentes a NetMind? Áreas como a de Sophia Russo?

— Isso é brilhante, Ivy. — Os olhos de Sascha sangraram em preto puro. — Com Sophia sozinha, temos apenas conjecturas, mas se conseguimos encontrar uma segunda mente que esteja ajudando a Net a se curar, podemos comparar semelhanças e diferenças.

— Mas os seus Es já não teriam visto essas seções? — Sahara apertou seus dedos contra suas têmporas, como se tivesse apanhado a dor de cabeça de Ivy. — Ouvi pela primeira vez sobre Sophia de um deles.

— Vou alertar todo o Grupo Empático para estar atento, — disse Ivy, já escrevendo aquela mensagem em sua cabeça. — Isso pode ser suficiente para agitar lembranças importantes – porque se a área é pequena, um E pode não ter notado, exceto pensar que ele ou ela se sentiu bem quando passava.

Ivy esperava que fosse esse o caso, porque o outro cenário era sombrio: que Sophia fosse a única área saudável.

**C**apítulo 32

Vasic chegou às coordenadas dadas por Miane Levèque para encontrar-se numa de suas cidades flutuantes. A alfa BlackSea estava vestida de camuflagem, seu rosto pintado com listras pretas e seu cabelo acima do ombro preso num pequeno rabo de cavalo. Havia outros cinco com ela, incluindo um grande macho que Vasic reconheceu como Malachai Rhys.

— Vasic. — Os olhos se suavizaram, Miane tocou seus dedos levemente em seu antebraço. — Obrigada por ter vindo.

Ele aceitou o gesto tátil de simpatia com um aceno de cabeça tranquilo. — Aonde precisa ir?

Miane estendeu a mão. Lá estava um pequeno disco que ela pressionou para trazer um holograma detalhado de um cais antigo. A maltratada placa no final o identificava como Edward's Pier.

Vasic olhou para a imagem, tentou um teletransporte, e conseguiu. — Isto é perfeito. Como conseguiu a imagem original?

Miane e Malachai trocaram um olhar antes de decidirem confiar nele. — Enviamos um colega de bando que pode se transformar numa cobra-d'água doce,

— disse Miane. — Ele é incomum e sua forma de cobra é relativamente pequena. Assumimos o risco de não disparar qualquer sensor calibrado para changeling de água.

Vasic assentiu com a cabeça, percebendo que pediram um _teletransporte _porque uma equipe maior não conseguiria replicar essa varredura furtiva. — Vamos.

— Não está escuro lá, — disse Miane. — Seu uniforme...

Vasic tocou um controle em seu ombro enquanto ela falava. Era geralmente localizado no pulso esquerdo, mas foi movido para o ombro esquerdo para ele. Um toque e seu uniforme adquiriu um padrão de camuflagem.

Malachai observou a mudança com olhos interessados. — Quer compartilhar essa tecnologia?

Vasic pegou o pote de pintura de camuflagem que Miane estendeu e pintou o rosto. — Fale com Aden. — Ele sabia que era improvável que seu amigo e líder da equipe concordasse com isso. Os Arrows ainda precisavam de certas vantagens e essa tecnologia era de vanguarda, criada por cientistas que o esquadrão salvara da morte e que agora trabalhavam para a equipe – não sob coação, mas porque a equipe lhes dava provisão e liberdade para explorar suas ideias.

Jogando o pote de tinta para uma das pessoas de Miane que estava vestida com roupas civis e acabara de verificar os auriculares para serem usados pela equipe de incursão, ele disse: — Fiquem numa formação próxima de mim. — Podia transportar seis da forte equipe BlackSea ao mesmo tempo, mas apenas se minimizassem as distâncias entre seus corpos. — Vou nos levar para a área entre as árvores à esquerda do alvo.

Levou três segundos para que se organizassem como ele pediu e então estava fazendo o transporte. A equipe fundiu-se contra as árvores e longas gramíneas no instante que chegaram, e assim fez Vasic. Eles eram bons, as pessoas de Miane. Se não soubesse que estavam ali, talvez não os tivesse visto imediatamente.

Em seu primeiro exame visual não viu nada, exceto o cais, juntamente com árvores dispersas. O mato até a altura do joelho balançava na brisa. Não havia nenhuma indicação de suas formas esbeltas pressionando o caminho, sequer um único par de pés. Isso não descartava teletransportes, mas dado que havia um número limitado de Tks teletransportadores capazes no mundo, a possibilidade era baixa. Não desprezível, no entanto.

Foi em sua segunda varredura visual que viu algo do outro lado do trecho aberto da grama, bem além do cais. Fazendo um sinal para Miane esperar, teletransportou para o local. Era o que suspeitava – uma unidade de vigilância. Um olhar mais atento mostrou que estava desativada.

Voltando para os BlackSea, apontou os danos de água e sujeira enraizada.

— Não parece que alguém se incomodou em conservá-lo. — Como se esse local estivesse abandonado.

A mandíbula de Miane enrijeceu. — Permanecemos quietos, em alerta.

— Concordo. — Ele deixou a equipe BlackSea assumir a liderança porque precisava ser capaz de ver todos para que pudesse tirá-los se houvesse um problema. Com eles agora espalhados, teria que fazê-lo em rajadas.

Dois segundos após começarem, toda a equipe congelou em uma rajada de som, mas eram somente as aves aquáticas que voavam da hidrovia além do antigo píer de madeira.

Demorou uma hora para que eles se movessem de sua posição inicial, não muito longe da borda da água e ao longo de uma linha seguindo a faixa aberta em que não havia árvores, apenas o que parecia ser um tipo de mato que crescia rapidamente na terra que foi removida por forças externas.

Miane claramente acreditava que este era um caminho de terra. Provou estar certa quando dois minutos depois, na marca de uma hora, viraram uma curva e viram uma baixa estrutura artificial.

Vasic não pediu um fone de ouvido como aqueles usados pela equipe BlackSea, e agora percebeu que foi um erro. Se tivesse um, poderia falar com Miane, que estava na liderança, dizer a ela que fazia mais sentido ele se teletransportar lá. Logo que o pensamento passou por sua cabeça, a alfa BlackSea se virou para olhar para ele. Ela fez um movimento em direção à estrutura.

Ele se teletransportou, tomando cuidado para garantir que não acabasse bem ao lado do prédio, mas perto. Em seguida, aproximou-se com cuidado, rastejando. Ter apenas um membro superior tornava a tarefa um pouco mais difícil, mesmo tendo em conta seu Tk – esta era uma situação que uma das próteses de Samuel poderia ser útil.

Ele sabia que chegaram tarde demais no instante que viu a porta ligeiramente aberta e as folhas douradas empilhadas naquela estreita abertura. Ainda assim, não assumiu nenhum risco. Recuperando uma ferramenta de baixa tecnologia de um bolso da coxa, uma ferramenta que era basicamente um pedaço delgado de metal com um pequeno espelho angular no final, o usou para olhar dentro do prédio.

Tudo que viu foram sinais de negligência.

Incluindo grossas teias de aranha que entrecruzavam o espaço e não estariam intactas se alguém se movesse na área, mesmo uma semana antes. No entanto, ele era Arrow demais para considerar que uma sala vazia significava que toda a estrutura estivesse vazia. Afastando o espelho, virou para o lado do edifício e atrás. Havia um pequeno buraco na parte inferior que parecia feito pelo desgaste.

Novamente, usou sua ferramenta para olhar lá dentro. Mais teias de aranha.

A estrutura não tinha outras salas do que ele poderia dizer.

Levantando a mão, acenou para o povo de Miane. Eles entraram silenciosos como fantasmas, mas um olhar dentro da estrutura e foi confirmado que chegaram semanas, meses mais provavelmente, tarde demais.

— Ela estava aqui, — disse Miane, caminhando para um canto empoeirado e apontando uma pulseira verde que parecia ter sido esquecida lá. — Eu a vi usando isso em nosso último Conclave.

Vasic olhou para ela. — Por que não a pega? — Devia ser um ato instintivo para uma mulher nascida numa corrida tátil e emocional.

— Porque estou esperando que possamos obter um psicométrico aqui. — Ela olhou para seu povo. — Todos para fora. Vamos deixar este lugar o mais limpo possível para o Ps-Psy, se pudermos pegá-lo. — Miane se virou para Vasic. — Pode me levar para Lantia? Preciso fazer algumas ligações. Os outros ficarão aqui e podemos levá-los para o transporte aquático agora que sabemos que esse local está abandonado.

Vasic a levou para a cidade flutuante e disse: — Se precisar de alguém para levar o psicométrico para o lugar, vou fazê-lo.

— Estamos começando a dever muito mais favores, — disse Miane sem calor. — Obrigada. Agora me deixe ver se ele está disposto a fazer isso.

Vasic não ficou surpreso quando o Ps-Psy provou ser Tanique Gray. Os filhos de Anthony Kyriakus nunca foram comuns e, dado seu pai, suas tendências rebeldes eram quase esperadas. Porque já viu psicometria no trabalho antes, Vasic

manteve Tanique dentro da vista uma vez que teletransportou Miane e o jovem macho para o local de cativeiro de Leila Savea, pronto para levá-lo para uma unidade médica se fosse necessário.

Não achava que Miane e os outros changelings percebessem o custo das habilidades do Ps-Psy. Provavelmente porque a psicometria era rara e tendia a funcionar principalmente com museus e similares. Isso não anulava o perigo; simplesmente o mantinha fora da vista do público. A última emergência que Vasic ouviu falar, envolvia um Ps-Psy que foi convidado a verificar a procedência de uma espada velha.

Recebera uma quantia considerável para lidar com a arma porque a maioria dos psicométricos não tocava em nada com uma história conhecida de violência. Como aconteceu, a compensação nunca poderia ser suficiente. O Ps-Psy conseguiu gritar que a arma foi usada num massacre recente antes de parar de falar e começar a convulsionar.

Ainda estava numa unidade de alta dependência numa instalação médica privada. As chances de que acordasse eram mínimas, mas era mantido vivo porque havia uma chance, e Ps-Psy eram valiosos o suficiente para que ninguém quisesse desperdiçar a oportunidade, se existisse.

Hoje viu Tanique congelar no chão da sala principal, bem antes de chegar à entrada do que deveria ser a cela de Leila Savea. Os músculos do homem mais jovem se contraíram, suas mãos apertaram enquanto sua respiração se tornava irregular.

Vasic não hesitou. Teletransportou o outro homem para fora do prédio e para as árvores lá fora.

Miane virou para encarar Vasic. — Que diabos? Ele estava recebendo alguma coisa.

— Ele estava prestes a entrar em convulsão. — Girando em seus calcanhares, Vasic caminhou para onde teletransportou Tanique.

O irmão de Faith NightStar estava curvado, com as mãos nos joelhos, o peito arfando enquanto aspirava ar.

— O que há de errado com ele? — Miane perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta antes de retirar uma garrafa de água da mochila de um soldado BlackSea próximo e caminhar para colocá-la aos pés de Tanique.

Vasic simpatizou mais com ela pela ação, por sua consciência que a vida de sua colega de bando não era a única que tinha importância. Esperando até que ela voltasse para seu lado, ele disse: — Um psicométrico pega ecos. Quanto mais velho o objeto, mais maçante o eco. Quanto mais novo o objeto, mais chocante e mais ruidoso.

Franzindo o cenho, a alfa de BlackSea disse: — Ele não estava lidando com nada na hora.

— Por que acha que ele tirou os sapatos antes de entrar? — O prédio em si era um objeto, e os pés descalços de Tanique estavam em uma parte crítica dele.

A percepção esfriou as feições de Miane. — Leila foi torturada nesse ponto,

— ela disse com voz fria e dura. — E aquela criança reviveu?

Aquela _criança _era um psicométrico altamente dotado que custava centenas de milhares de dólares às instituições que o contratavam. Mas sim, ele _parecia _jovem. Inocente. O suficiente para que Vasic fosse compelido pelo desejo de protegê-lo como faria com Arrows novos que estavam fora de seu centro. — Vamos descobrir logo. — Porque Tanique estava pegando a garrafa de água e bebendo.

— Ele está sentindo coisas da garrafa? — Miane franziu o cenho. — Merda, nem pensei sobre isso machucá-lo.

Vasic sacudiu a cabeça. — Ele pode proteger-se contra sua sensibilidade a ecos físicos da mesma maneira que poderosos telepatas podem se proteger contra o ruído do mundo. — Tanique precisava deliberadamente abaixar seus escudos para sentir qualquer coisa dos objetos ao seu redor.

— Estou feliz por ele. — Miane cruzou os braços. — Seria um inferno andar pela vida sem saber qual objeto ou lugar poderia enviar você diretamente para um pesadelo.

O psicométrico acabou com metade da garrafa, tampou-a e depois se aproximou deles, mais do lado de Vasic que de Miane. — Obrigado, — ele disse a Vasic, suas pupilas ainda imensamente dilatadas. — Nunca estive perto de um tão recente evento violento.

Alguns poderiam ficar surpresos com isso, já que Tanique era filho de Anthony e Anthony era conhecido por ser um operador cruel. Mas Anthony não pensava em termos de explorar sua família. Ele devia entender o que a habilidade

de Tanique exigia dele, devia ter assegurado que seu filho nunca fosse convidado a assumir tarefas que pudessem comprometê-lo permanentemente.

Vasic inclinou a cabeça. — Pegou alguma coisa útil que pudesse nos ajudar a localizar a changeling BlackSea? — Ele formulou a pergunta de forma muito deliberada para que Tanique não se sentisse forçado a detalhar a tortura de Leila Savea.

Isso não ajudaria ninguém, e enquanto Miane Levèque pudesse mostrar a aparência de calma, Vasic sabia que ela era changeling sob sua pele, tinha os mesmos impulsos primitivos. Não havia sentido enfurecê-la mais.

— Nada, — disse Tanique após dar um olhar agradecido a Vasic. — Acho que eu deveria me concentrar na porta. Uma vez que é a única rota pela qual poderiam ter saído, tenho uma maior chance de pegar fatos sobre sua partida.

— Espere. — Miane foi como se para tocar o braço de Tanique, mas deixou cair sua mão parcialmente. — Você sente as coisas das pessoas também? — Ela perguntou, embora Vasic achasse que não era sua intenção original.

Tanique sacudiu a cabeça. — Apenas objetos inanimados, embora o tamanho do objeto não tenha influência em minha capacidade. Peguei ecos de árvores em raras circunstâncias, mas isso é quase tão perto quanto chego de ler uma criatura viva.

— É bom saber. — Miane os acompanhou de volta para a porta. — Pegou algo sobre as pessoas que estão mantendo Leila em cativeiro? São Psy?

Tanique demorou alguns segundos para responder. — Deve entender, — ele disse finalmente. — O que vejo, tenho que interpretar. Vem em pedaços caleidoscópicos numa corrida maciça... Como se estivesse num túnel de vento com imagens passando por mim a uma velocidade rápida, e essas imagens estão em estilhaços.

O jovem homem deixou de fora uma palavra crítica: _emoção_.

Essa era a psicometria secreta que de alguma forma conseguira passar através do Silêncio – que quando liam um objeto, sentiam a ressonância emocional ligada a ele. Por isso que muitos deles mudaram para datar apenas pinturas ou outros objetos de arte. Coisas que eram altamente improváveis de ter uma história íntima de violência. As armas estavam fora da agenda para a maioria dos Ps-Psy por muito mais tempo que o período de Silêncio.

— Está me dizendo que não pode dizer nada com certeza? — Miane perguntou, e embora tivesse que estar lutando contra um tumulto brutal de emoções, seu tom era uniforme. — Sem essa pista sobre Edward's Pier, nunca teríamos chegado tão longe.

— É diferente com as pessoas, — disse Tanique. — Especialmente quando se passa rapidamente. A menos que um changeling mudasse no momento que eu pegar, ou um Psy usasse sua habilidade de maneira óbvia, tudo que posso lhe dar são minhas impressões.

Mais uma vez deixava de fora o impacto da emoção. Uma reserva de quando teve que esconder esse aspecto de suas habilidades sob o Silêncio?

— Entendi, — disse Miane. — O que conseguiu?

— Duas pessoas. Uma fêmea, um macho. Nenhuma impressão real de seus rostos. — _Leila sangrava, foi recentemente espancada, seu rosto cortado. Devo dizer ao alfa?_

Essa última declaração foi enviada telepaticamente para Vasic. _Não_, ele respondeu. _Concentre-se apenas nos fatos práticos._

Em voz alta, Tanique disse: — Minha impressão é de armas em torno do macho, não tanto em torno da fêmea, mas é isso. Nada que você possa usar para fins de identificação.

A boca de Miane se apertou, mas não avançou mais quando Tanique foi até a porta. Mantendo a voz baixa, ela falou com Vasic. — Ele está mais verde do que percebi. Puxe-o para fora se achar que está em apuros – ele nos ajudou a chegar até aqui e não pagarei isso estragando a cabeça dele.

Vasic não desviou os olhos de Tanique. — Mesmo com o custo da vida de sua companheira de bando?

Com voz sombria, Miane disse: — Ele é filho de alguém também. — Essa declaração foi seguida por uma que era muito mais pragmática. — E não pode nos ajudar se estiver morto ou se seu cérebro estiver danificado por convulsões.

Na frente deles, Tanique passava as mãos pela porta. Satisfeito com tudo que sentia, colocou um pé dentro, depois dois. Ele ficou lá por cerca de um minuto antes de voltar para se juntar a eles. — Água, — disse. — A impressão esmagadora é de água. Água salgada, — ele especificou. — Estão indo na direção da água salgada.

Vasic sentiu a frustração de Miane. Havia oceanos cheios de água salgada.

Então Tanique disse: — Contida. A água salgada está contida. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Concreto antigo e água salgada.

Isso imediatamente reduziu o foco, mas ainda lançava uma ampla rede. Em algum lugar lá fora, havia uma piscina de água salgada ou reservatório onde Leila foi levada para que pudesse nadar e recuperar o tônus muscular, ou onde estava sendo treinada para uma operação.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou Miane. — Mesmo a menor migalha poderia nos ajudar a diminuir a área de busca.

Tanique esfregou a têmpora. — Não faz sentido, mas captei uma imagem de um felino de algum tipo. — Ele levantou as mãos instintivamente acima de sua cabeça, colocando-as na forma de orelhas antes que parecesse perceber o que fazia e as deixou cair. — Suas orelhas estavam eretas e tinham tufos pretos nos topos.

— Poderia ser um changeling?

Vasic tirou seu organizador do tamanho de sua palma e estava percorrendo imagens de felinos enquanto Miane fazia aquela pergunta.

— Não sei, — disse Tanique. — Foi uma impressão muito fraca, poderia até mesmo ter sido de uma incursão felina no edifício antes do cativeiro de sua companheira de matilha aqui.

Vasic virou a tela do organizador em direção a Tanique. — O felino era

assim?

— Sim. O que é isso?

— Um lince canadense.

Miane soltou um suspiro. — Há várias matilhas de lince no Canadá, sem

falar no mundo, mas pelo menos temos um lugar para começar. — Ela estendeu uma mão em direção à Tanique. — Obrigada. Devemos-lhe uma.

Vasic se perguntou se a alfa percebia que prometeu um favor ao PsyClã NightStar.

Enquanto observava, Miane caminhou até o prédio, apertou a mão dela contra ele e disse: — Nós vamos te encontrar, Leila. Não desista. Seu bando está chegando.

Parte

_0_4

**C**apítulo 33

No meio da manhã, no dia seguinte à infrutífera tentativa de resgatar Leila Savea, Dorian rastreou o navio envolvido na tentativa de sequestro de Naya. Lucas acabava de autorizar o plano que o sentinela havia montado para a captura do capitão do navio quando Devraj Santos chegou ao território DarkRiver com sua esposa Katya e um menino chamado Cruz.

O líder dos Esquecidos tornou-se um aliado cada vez mais forte ao longo do tempo, a relação entre DarkRiver, SnowDancer e os Esquecidos tão forte que pediu aos bandos para oferecer refúgio às crianças Esquecidas dotadas e suas famílias. Esse refúgio era necessário porque o mundo tinha mais de um indivíduo mercenário que queria controlar as novas habilidades únicas das crianças.

Lucas sabia que Dev estava vindo, e agora os dois estavam ao lado de uma pequena área aberta na floresta, onde Naya, Keenan e Noor brincavam com Cruz. O menino mais velho se divertia com o entusiasmo das crianças mais novas; nada nele revelava que era um telepata de poder a nível cardeal, seus olhos quase pretos com cintilações inesperadas de ouro escuro ao invés de céu noturno. Porque Cruz era um dos Esquecidos, não Psy.

Enquanto Lucas observava, Cruz foi dizer alguma coisa a Sascha antes de sorrir e voltar para o campo de jogo. A companheira de Lucas estava de pé com Katya e Ashaya, as três mulheres discutindo em silêncio. A esposa de Dev e Ashaya já foram cientistas num laboratório controlado por Ming LeBon. Ambas ajudaram as crianças, mesmo quando não conseguiram uma maneira de fugir com aquelas crianças, e ambas pagaram um preço por essa ajuda. Enquanto Lucas não conhecia Katya tão bem como Ashaya, tinha um ponto fraco por ela.

Katya, por sua vez, tinha um gigante por Noor e Keenan, o laço entre eles formado a partir do desespero desolador que foi transformado em alegria incandescente.

Entretanto, sua conversa com Dev não tinha nada a ver com as crianças, com os Esquecidos escondidos em DarkRiver e SnowDancer, ou Cruz. Envolvia um adolescente Esquecido que Lucas reivindicou como parte de seu bando.

— Confirmei os rumores que seus ratos captaram primeiro, — disse Dev, com sua pele marrom dourada no rosto de linhas marcante. — Há uma recompensa por Jon. Cinco milhões para quem puder capturá-lo vivo.

As garras de Lucas cutucaram sua pele. Quando os ratos relataram o boato um mês antes, entrou imediatamente em contato com Dev. Tanto porque os Esquecidos fizeram questão de se infiltrar em redes que pudessem representar uma ameaça para suas pessoas e porque se alguém estava atrás de Jon, era possível que ele ou ela – ou eles – também tentassem arrebatar outras crianças Esquecidas.

Essas tentativas de rapto já ocorreram mais de uma vez.

— Nossa mensagem não era uma ameaça vazia, — ele disse num tom que mantinha a raiva crua da pantera. — Qualquer um que ferir ou tentar ferir ou levar um dos jovens de DarkRiver, vai morrer por garras e dentes.

— Não ouviu a melhor parte. — A voz de Dev era tanto de aprovação quanto divertida.

Lucas ia responder, estava distraído quando Cruz veio correndo.

— Esqueci meu suco, — o menino disse; seu rosto vermelho do esforço.

Dev apanhou-o do cobertor de piquenique que Sascha trouxera, no qual colocara lanches e bebidas para as crianças. — Aqui está, — ele disse, batendo os punhos com o garoto de onze anos e meio. — Não deixe aqueles três, — um aceno para onde uma pantera negra feroz e minúscula fingia morder Keenan enquanto Noor tentava enfrentá-la, — te dar muitos problemas.

Cruz revirou os olhos depois de tomar um gole. — Eles são bebês. — Um suspiro. — Mas é melhor eu brincar com eles para que não fiquem entediados.

Os lábios de Lucas se curvaram enquanto Cruz voltava correndo para se juntar com entusiasmo a qualquer brincadeira que os três filhotes de DarkRiver e um garoto Esquecido havia pensado. — O garoto está muito melhor, — ele disse para Dev. — Sascha diz que os escudos dele são fenomenais. — A companheira de

Lucas foi quem ajudou a criar esses escudos, Dev pediu a ajuda dela após descobrir que Cruz não tinha escudos próprios, sua mente nua para o mundo.

— Ela lhe deu a base. — Dev enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças pretas.

— E porra, ela é boa, Lucas. Quanto mais estudamos os escudos de Cruz, mais percebemos o que ela construiu, e é extraordinário.

A pantera de Lucas se esticou orgulhamente dentro dele. — Sim, — concordou. — Mas posso dizer que ela está satisfeita com o progresso que ele fez sozinho. — Esse exame era parte da razão porque Dev e Katya fizeram esta viagem.

— Ele é um garoto durão. — O orgulho era de Dev desta vez. O outro homem ficou calado por um momento antes de acrescentar: — Ele ainda está de luto pela mãe e pai, mas não pensa na forma horrível como foi diagnosticado como esquizofrênico e drogado. Os pesadelos quase desapareceram.

Lucas sabia que não foi só a resistência de Cruz que permitiu ao menino curar-se; era o fato de estar cercado por um escudo de amor e proteção feroz. Cruz tinha o ar de uma criança que sabia que nada poderia alcançá-lo. Muito disso caía aos pés de Katya Haas e Devraj Santos. O que fez Lucas voltar para a proteção das crianças sob seu cuidado.

— A recompensa, — disse ele. — Detalhes?

— Vou enviar para você o que temos. A oferta foi enviada diretamente para um número de operações especiais e mercenários. O melhor dos melhores através das linhas raciais. Quem quer que seja significa um negócio sério.

Cruzando os braços, Lucas disse: — Isso também significa que não podemos nos passar por cliente criando uma equipe falsa para aceitar a oferta.

Dev acenou com a cabeça. — Tentamos convencer nosso contato a se passar por cliente, pedimos para enviar imagens falsas de Jon preso e amordaçado. — Uma sacudida de cabeça. — Ele está muito apavorado com a retaliação de sua própria equipe se descobrem que está nos alimentando de informação. Não sabem que ele é Esquecido.

— Merda. — Lucas desdobrou os braços antes que se arranhasse. — Detalhes do contato sobre a oferta?

— Endereço de e-mail descartável. Não há como rastrear... E tentamos.

Desta vez, ele teve o suficiente de um rosnado em seu tom para que as orelhas de Naya se erguessem, mas ela logo foi distraída por Noor chamando por ela.

— Ninguém está ansioso para aceitar a oferta.

Lucas olhou para o líder dos Esquecidos, sua pantera olhando através de seus olhos com descrença. — Cinco milhões e ninguém está ansioso?

— Nosso contato diz que seu próprio grupo estava considerando isso, e temos indicações de que outros dois também estavam, mas todos desistiram ontem à noite. — Os olhos de Dev brilharam. — Foi um golpe de gênio acompanhar sua declaração vazando imagens daquela sala sangrenta onde executou o alfa que veio atrás de sua filhote.

Não foi Lucas quem vazou essas fotos. Ele nem sequer percebeu que foram tiradas. Foi um dos soldados jaguatirica – uma fêmea. Ela não fez isso em desafio ou rebelião. Não, fez isso para deixar claro para outros changelings que os dominantes sobreviventes jaguatirica testemunharam a execução e foi justa. Seu ato foi de solidariedade com seu novo alfa.

Apesar de suas ações não autorizadas, Lucas teve que admitir que gostava da jovem jaguatirica. Especialmente quando ela aceitou seu castigo por essas ações sem se queixar. Ele não a machucou, mas a colocou nos piores turnos de serviço por seis meses.

— Vale a pena, senhor, — ela disse quando ele balançou a cabeça para ela depois. — Não queria rumores lá fora, apenas os fatos frios e sólidos. Você não merece ter ninguém questionando suas ações.

Abraçando-a contra seu peito, uma mão segurando sua cabeça, Lucas pressionou um beijo em seu cabelo. — Você terá problemas, mas parece que este bando gosta de problemas.

Ela saiu com um sorriso de covinha, Rina ao lado dela. A soldado DarkRiver, de 24 anos, estava ajudando a garota mais jovem a se instalar no bando e não era uma parceria casual. Rina causou mais problemas do que a maioria de seus companheiros da mesma idade antes de Lucas colocar Dorian no comando de seu treinamento e desenvolvimento. Diante de um instrutor que não aceitava besteira, ela excedeu todas as expectativas sem perder o lado atrevido que a fazia Rina.

Lucas sabia que seria boa para a soldado jaguatirica.

— Uma sala sangrenta, — disse ele a Dev, — normalmente não impediria o tipo de mercenários que sequestram crianças.

— Talvez não, mas a ideia de ter suas entranhas arrancadas e amarradas em nós na frente deles, ou ter seus paus cortados enquanto gritam, ou seus olhos arrancados antes de serem liberados, apenas para que possa caçá-los e rasgá-los com os dentes, não está assentando bem com a maioria. Especialmente quando a tentativa fracassada de arrebatar Naya desviou o risco de captura para a categoria _certeza de noventa e nove por cento_.

Lucas olhou para o outro homem. — Entranhas arrancadas e paus cortados? Cegar as pessoas para que eu possa caçá-las?

As bochechas vincando, Dev inclinou a cabeça. — Sim, não pensei que era seu estilo. Parece que alguém está embelezando seu nome e fazendo um bom trabalho. Você agora tem uma reputação como um filho da puta assustador sem limites quando se trata de sua filha e seu bando.

O líder Esquecido recostou-se contra uma árvore. — Ah, e os rumores deixam claro que também é brutalmente inteligente e seu bando tem a inteligência para cavar as conexões financeiras, não importa quão profunda uma equipe mercenária possa enterrar essas conexões num esforço para evitar a retaliação.

Dev sorriu para Naya quando ela se aproximou para rosnar, brincando com eles antes de voltar para seus companheiros de brincadeira. — Também fiquei sabendo que confiscou o dinheiro da equipe de assalto capturada – mercenários odeiam trabalhar de graça ainda mais do que ser submetidos a tortura.

Lucas colocou esse dinheiro num fundo para as crianças jaguatirica, com a concordância unânime dos sobreviventes jaguatiricas adultos. Ele teria colocado todos os quatro milhões da matilha SkyElm nesse fundo, mas os sobreviventes foram inflexíveis que queriam contribuir para sua nova matilha, então um milhão foi para o fundo que DarkRiver usava para a educação de filhotes.

Nenhum dos adultos queria qualquer um dos milhões restantes, mas ele fez cada um aceitar uma quantidade que lhes daria espaço para respirar enquanto se instalavam em suas novas vidas. O resto, a seu pedido, agiria como capital para uma bolsa para jovens inventores. Nomeado SkyElm Grant, asseguraria que o nome da matilha continuasse como parte de algo bom, não simplesmente memórias de horror.

— Huh, — disse ele em resposta às revelações de Dev sobre sua própria aparente reputação de horrível torturador.

Lucas salvaria o mundo para aqueles que eram seus – mas não torturava. Nunca o fez. Ainda assim, era uma reputação útil a se ter se ajudava a proteger os membros mais vulneráveis de DarkRiver. — Isso explica o súbito respeito desconfiado que eu vejo nos olhos das corporações Psy com quem estamos negociando.

— Os negócios caíram recentemente?

— Subiram. Parece que os Psy respeitam esse tipo de retribuição implacável. — Lucas sorriu; sua pantera divertida quando percebeu a identidade da pessoa mais provável por trás de sua nova reputação.

Nikita Duncan era mais que astutamente inteligente para descobrir como proteger sua filha e sua neta a longo prazo e o que assustava até mesmo os mais endurecidos homens e mulheres. O fato de sua reputação proteger também outras crianças era um efeito colateral que não importaria para ela, mas importava muito para Lucas.

— Então acabou? — Perguntou Dev. — A trilha terminou com as jaguatiricas?

Lucas sacudiu a cabeça. — Não, o alfa era apenas uma arma útil para apontar em nossa direção. Alguém mais dirigia a operação. — Esperançosamente, o capitão do navio que Dorian encontrou forneceria mais informação.

Jamie estava liderando a operação para interceptar o navio em questão, o que envolvia pegar um voo para uma das cidades flutuantes de BlackSea num navio capaz de aterrissagens na água. Miane disponibilizou um para seu uso depois que DarkRiver e SnowDancer se aliaram com sua matilha. A partir desse ponto, Jamie iria entrar numa embarcação submarina BlackSea e se esgueirar no navio, em seguida, subir e entrar com uma pequena equipe de changelings de água.

Parecia uma operação apropriada para um gato que mergulhava em alto

mar.

— Vamos pegá-los, — ele disse a Dev. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vamos

encontrar as pessoas puxando as cordas. — Era a promessa inflexível de um alfa e de um pai.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez_

7 de maio de 2075

_Nina,_

_Ele confiou em mim com seu nome, o soldado Psy. Não vou escrever aqui _– _se minhas cartas forem encontradas, não quero trair meu amigo._

_Sei que deve pensar que esta é certamente uma dupla cruz, que ele me trairá. Pensei o mesmo, até que percebi que ele não tinha razão para se aproximar, ou para me querer com ele. Não sou ninguém, um fragmento quebrado de uma aldeia perdida. No momento em que ele e eu nos conhecemos, eu era um bêbado, um tolo que era mais obstáculo que ajuda._

_Não, meu novo amigo não tinha motivo para me dar sua confiança, exceto que viu que eu precisava de uma missão, uma razão para ser. Ao dar isso a mim, me deu mais do que jamais saberá. Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, me sinto como Xavier novamente. Sinto ser o homem que era antes do assassinato manchar nossa vila e vê-la pular na água._

_Às vezes, até vislumbro a rara chama da esperança. Seu Xavier_

**C**apítulo 34

Era Vasic que Miane Levèque contatava com mais frequência agora com as atualizações sobre a situação de Leila Savea, e Zaira, com quem a alfa de BlackSea se encontrava para simplesmente conversar – uma mulher perigosa à outra, a amizade delas era uma coisa crescente. Como líder do Esquadrão Arrow, Aden poderia ter ficado insatisfeito com esse estado das coisas, mas sentia o oposto: sua companheira e seu melhor amigo estavam construindo laços poderosos próprios.

Se o pior acontecesse, se Aden fosse assassinado, Vasic teria as habilidades e os contatos para entrar e Zaira... Não, Aden não podia prever o que Zaira faria, senão buscar vingança. E depois disso, ele tinha a convicção assombrosa de que ela escolheria se juntar a ele. Então ele teria que ficar vivo. Isso era tudo que havia. O pensamento ecoou em sua mente conforme agarrava um lado do penhasco, não muito longe do aerie do bando RainFire, e balançava para cima. A alguns metros dele, Remi, o alfa da pequena matilha de leopardos, fazia o mesmo. Estavam vestidos de forma semelhante também; em calças escuras e camisetas, botas nos pés e luvas nas mãos; a única diferença real era que a camiseta de Remi

era branca, a de Aden verde-oliva.

— Então, — disse Remi, com o bíceps abaulado enquanto tentava uma travessia particularmente difícil sobre uma abertura irregular na face rochosa, — já que os lobos estão mantendo Ming ocupado por agora e a Trindade não caiu, o que você acha?

Aden manteve sua posição até que viu que Remi fez isso com segurança. Escalavam separadamente, mas agiam como suporte um do outro, prontos para enviarem um alerta em caso de acidente. Tal acidente era altamente improvável, não com Remi tendo garras com as quais podia se conectar a cada minúscula

fenda, e Aden um escalador muito mais cuidadoso que seu amigo mais instintivo. No entanto, tomar as coisas como certo fazia pessoas – e Arrows – morrerem.

— Sabia que BlackSea organiza reuniões regulares de seu povo? — Ele perguntou depois que ambos começaram a subir novamente. — Eles vêm de todos os cantos do globo. — Ele empurrou com os pés, pegou uma saliência, e saltou, de modo que estava numa posição agachada verticalmente por um segundo antes de conseguir se colocar na saliência e pronto para a próxima parte da subida.

Remi assobiou. — Bom movimento.

— Zaira me ensinou esse. — Sua amante era atualmente _escaladora gato _da parede interna da rocha de RainFire. Ela foi forçada a isso pelos gatos menores e menos poderosos que queriam saber como ela fazia isso sem garras.

A eles, Zaira poderia ter resistido. Mas quando a pequena Jojo pulou com a ideia de ver Zaira fazer outra subida, bem, sua comandante dura tinha uma veia vulnerável lá. _Como vai a escalada? _Ele disse telepaticamente para ela, a conexão impecável neste intervalo.

_Bastante monótona_. _Lancei um pequeno deslizamento para torná-la mais emocionante, mas agora que fiz isso uma vez, não é um verdadeiro desafio._

Porque Zaira subia tanto com sua mente quanto com seu corpo, teria se lembrado de cada aperto, cada movimento bem-sucedido. _Não seja muito má com os gatos_.

Riso suave ao longo do vínculo negro sobre o negro que os ligava, a luz do fogo de sua amante escondida dentro do negro. Todo o esquadrão precisava do fogo dela, prosperava nele, ela aceitando ou não sua importância.

_Sua honra está segura comigo_. Zaira raramente ria alto, mas mente a mente, estava se tornando viciado ao som de sua felicidade. _Você terminou?_

_Na metade do caminho._

Eles se desconectaram sem necessidade de despedir-se. Ele e Zaira viviam na mente um do outro, nunca intrusivos, justos... Presentes. Ele adorava ser capaz de sentir a lâmina da mente dela no limite de sua consciência, gostava de saber que se ela precisasse dele, podia responder dentro de segundos.

— Parece que nossos eventos de matilha circulam. — A voz de Remi trouxe- o completamente de volta para aqui e agora. — Todos os bandos têm reuniões, e tão diferente como BlackSea é, ainda são changeling, ainda bandos.

— O objetivo é reforçar os laços do bando? — Aden ainda estava construindo seu próprio _bando_, tentando curar sua família quebrada, e não era tão orgulhoso para ignorar o conselho de uma raça que era toda sobre família. Especialmente quando o homem dando esse conselho era assumidamente um alfa _reparador _que estava aprendendo bem ao lado de Aden.

— Claro, — Remi disse, quando acima deles, uma águia voou com graça majestosa, circundando a rocha, como se assumindo sua atividade. — Mas também é sobre celebrar eventos importantes como acasalamentos, nascimentos, as conquistas de nossos filhotes. — Ele se arrastou sobre uma parte quase suave de rocha. — Por quê? Está pensando num encontro?

Aden acenou com a cabeça quando o outro homem olhou de relance, o cabelo marrom desgrenhado de Remi úmido de suor e caindo em seu rosto. — Se um grupo cujos membros costumam nadar sozinhos pode fazê-lo, por que não o esquadrão? — Ivy Jane já iniciara o processo, convidando Arrows para sua casa para jantares. Ela até organizou uma festa informal – embora com uma lista de convidados composta principalmente de Arrows a festa nunca seria estridente. No entanto, seria necessário um esforço coordenado para conseguir a maioria de seu povo em casa para um evento.

— Inferno, Aden, — Remi disse, — pelo que me disse, seu povo merece uma festa seriamente épica.

Aden e o leopardo alfa estavam agora lado a lado, aproximando-se quando o penhasco se estreitou. Ao encontrar-se com os olhos de Remi, a cor de um topázio claro estriado com luz, ele disse: — Não acho que meus Arrows, crianças ou adultos, estejam prontos para um evento tão desestruturado.

A razão pela qual a festa de Ivy funcionou foi porque era pequena o suficiente para que ela tivesse contato pessoal com seus convidados, abrindo caminho para o encontro. Qualquer coisa maior e os Arrows começariam a se retirar atrás de uma proteção instintiva. Eles enterrariam suas emoções recém- descobertas, recuariam em seu treinamento de décadas projetado para transformá- los em máquinas remotas e desumanas.

Pois ser um Arrow era viver dentro de um conjunto estrito de regras.

Aden poderia suavizar isso, mas não poderia apagá-lo. Não quando as pessoas de sua família eram das mais mortíferas do planeta – as regras e a

estrutura lhes davam a chance de ter vidas, e agora, de ter famílias. Um telepata que não estava apavorado em destruir a mente de uma criança com um simples deslizamento fazia um pai muito mais estável e feliz, como um telecinético que não precisava se preocupar em esmagar a traqueia de uma criança por ser inconsciente de sua força.

Esses erros simplesmente não aconteciam dentro do time.

O silêncio foi uma construção feia, mas ensinou ao esquadrão algo bom junto com todo o mal.

— Hmm. — Remi apertou seu apoio, então sorriu. — Vamos falar sobre isso no topo. Vejo você lá, Arrow.

Eles começaram a subir com um único foco. Como changeling, a maior força e flexibilidade de Remi dava-lhe uma vantagem natural, mas Aden havia mapeado toda a subida em sua cabeça antes de começar. Não precisava fazer uma pausa ou repensar. Como resultado, foram equilibrados – e ergueram-se sobre a borda ao mesmo tempo.

Rindo, Remi pegou a garrafa de água que carregava amarrada à coxa. — Porra, isso foi impressionante para um homem sem garras.

Aden tomou um gole de sua própria garrafa. — Você não usou suas garras.

— As luvas de Remi estavam intactas.

O outro homem colocou de lado a água para arrancá-las. — Sim, bem, só é divertido se for uma luta justa. Agora, se você fosse como seu amigo, o Tk, não teria sido impedido.

— Vasic tem apenas um braço. — As tentativas de Samuel Rain de fazer para Vasic uma prótese que funcionasse continuava falhando – a última de forma espetacular. — A nova tentativa da prótese atualmente em teste se curvou numa chuva de faíscas que atearam fogo à nova toalha de Ivy.

Aden estivera no pomar durante o incidente, então sabia em primeira mão que a empática não ficou feliz quando viu o dano. — Ela pegou um martelo para aquela prótese em particular. — E se tivesse aplicado um pouco de força demais em seus golpes, bem, até mesmo os empáticos precisavam de escapes para o sofrimento.

Não sabendo da tristeza que levou a reação irritada de Ivy, os ombros de Remi tremiam. — Vasic pode ter apenas um braço, mas é telecinético. Eles se

movem de uma maneira que é quase como um changeling, mas diferente. Não posso explicar.

Aden não precisava de mais explicações; viu Vasic subir, sabia exatamente o que Remi tentava descrever. — Sim, ele nos bateria, mesmo com apenas um braço.

— Fale por você. — O tom de Remi era insultado. — Mas a coisa da festa – precisa de uma desculpa para dar estrutura. Alguma coisa boa aconteceu que queira comemorar? — Uma pausa. — Sei que sua equipe perdeu um ancião recentemente. É ainda mais importante que comemore alegria no rescaldo, que mostre aos seus Arrows que a vida tem um monte de rostos diferentes.

Aden pensou nas conquistas das crianças, decidiu que sua confiança era demasiado nova e frágil ainda para colocar junto sob um foco de celebração. Então sentiu Zaira no fundo de sua mente, feliz por tudo que estava fazendo, e sabia. — Tivemos várias ligações. Acasalamentos. — O esquadrão pegou e começou a usar o termo changeling, e não eram os únicos na PsyNet.

— Ivy e Vasic casaram, — ele continuou pensando num pomar vestido de sol e perfumado com flores de primavera. — Como fez Abbot e Jaya. — Realizado nas Maldivas, o tradicional casamento indiano foi uma festa de cor e sensação que fez Aden duvidar muito de que a grande maioria da família de Jaya era verdadeiramente silenciosa. — O resto de nós não tinha nenhuma necessidade familiar ou cultural para comemorar dessa maneira.

— Um acasalamento ou uma ligação a longo prazo é uma coisa grande, — Remi contrariou. — Deve ser marcado e comemorado. — Os olhos do alfa eram leopardo quando encontraram os de Aden. — Seus filhotes têm que seguir as regras como os meus, mas temos que equilibrar isso, dando-lhes uma chance de correr selvagens. — Um leve sorriso. — Seus filhos são, provavelmente, muito melhor comportados que os nossos, mas dê-lhes uma oportunidade de perceber que as regras foram relaxadas e prevejo doce caos.

Aden não podia nunca imaginar as crianças sob seu cuidado causando caos..., mas então pensou na pequena Jojo o _atacando _em sua última visita, rosnando e grunhindo brincalhona, sem, no entanto, arranhá-lo, e sabia que queria que seus pequenos Arrows sentissem a mesma liberdade, mesmo que continuassem aprendendo a controlar suas habilidades violentas.

— Um evento para comemorar os laços do esquadrão. — Ele assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos na vista de árvores espalhadas e montanhas visíveis deste ponto de vista. — Falarei com meus altos funcionários, verei o que precisamos fazer para conseguir isso. Obrigado pelo conselho.

Estendendo sua garrafa de água para Aden, Remi disse: — Sabia que eu era o cérebro desta dupla.

Aden sentiu seus lábios curvando na declaração do alfa leopardo, bem quando outra mente tocou a dele. — Vasic perguntou se tenho tempo para encontrá-lo para uma sessão de treino. — O pedido entre amigos ao invés de Arrow para Arrow. — Convidei-o para se juntar a nós.

— Inferno, sim, — Remi disse. — Quero vê-lo subir.

Vasic entrou na parte inferior da face da rocha dez minutos depois, tendo primeiro voltado para casa para trocar de roupa e calçar botas adequadas para a escalada.

Em vez de telepatia – que deixaria Remi fora da conversa – Aden gritou o tempo de escalada dele e Remi. — Veja se pode vencer isso!

Os olhos invernais de Vasic eram brilhantes à luz do sol do crepúsculo quando levantou os olhos e ergueu o braço. Aden encolheu os ombros, ao lado dele, Remi disse, — Uso mínimo de sua telecinese permitida – apenas o suficiente para compensar seu outro braço!

Os olhos de Vasic se estreitaram. Afastando-se da face rochosa, a olhou cuidadosamente durante vários minutos antes de voltar para tomar seu primeiro aperto. Aden podia dizer dentro de minutos que Vasic realmente usava muito menos Tk do que seria permitido sob a regra de Remi. — Ele está usando puro músculo e inteligência.

Remi assobiou. — Eu te disse. O homem se move como um gato.

Ao observar seu amigo, Aden pensou nas intermináveis sessões de treinamento que tiveram juntos no pomar, de quão duro Vasic trabalhou para recuperar seu equilíbrio e fluidez em movimento. Perder um braço mudava tudo sobre como uma pessoa se movia, mas Vasic nunca se queixou. Simplesmente aprendeu a se adaptar.

Porque o homem que antes queria morrer agora tinha múltiplas razões para

viver.

— Está ficando lento em sua idade avançada, Zen!

Vasic olhou para o chiado de Remi e Aden viu a sombra que atravessou seu rosto ao se lembrar do homem cujo nome ele usava – um nome que escolheu carregar. Em seus calcanhares veio determinação. — Quer fazer uma aposta nisso?

Remi bufou. — Pareço mentalmente desafiado? Só um idiota apostaria contra um Tk, armado ou não.

O riso surgiu nos olhos de Vasic antes de voltar para sua cuidadosa e estranhamente fluida ascensão. Enquanto Aden se sentava sob a luz do crepúsculo e observava seu melhor amigo assumindo o que deveria ser um desafio impossível, enquanto um novo amigo sentava ao lado dele, e a companheira de Aden falava com seus próprios amigos, ele sentiu um sentido vertiginoso de possibilidade e esperança.

Ming LeBon podia estar se agitando, a Coorporação esperava nas sombras, e os BlackSea desaparecidos permaneciam perdidos e sozinhos, mas hoje, esta noite, era um sonho que um Arrow acharia impossível a seis meses antes.

**C**apítulo 35

O acaso colocou Lucas com Devraj Santos novamente quando Jamie enviou uma nota no dia seguinte confirmando o sucesso da missão, com os detalhes seguintes. Lucas olhou para a mensagem com sombria satisfação, depois deslizou o telefone para que pudesse ligar o carro. Ele havia se oferecido para conduzir Dev até o território de SnowDancer, onde o líder dos Esquecidos planejava checar as crianças e famílias que SnowDancer havia dado abrigo.

Como Lucas tinha negócios com Hawke, era conveniente para ambos. Descobriu-se que Dev pensava em tirar seu povo das terras do bando. —

Não que você não os tenha mantido seguros e os tenha tratado bem, — ele disse a Lucas, — mas as crianças estão começando a precisar de mais e mais ajuda especializada à medida que suas habilidades se desenvolvem. E enquanto Sascha e os outros aqui são incríveis, acho que eles estariam melhores com os programas de treinamento que nós estamos descobrindo com os Arrows.

Lucas assentiu. — Judd é realmente o único com o tipo de habilidades para ensinar aqueles de seus jovens com novas habilidades perigosas, e não pode lidar com todos. — Sienna ajudava, mas seu treinamento diferia de Judd e muito do que sabia não era transferível.

— Não há como mover William, — explicou Dev, referindo-se a um menino nascido com o incomum dom telecinético que fazia Judd tão mortal e tão extraordinário ao mesmo tempo. — Judd pode ajudá-lo de formas que ninguém mais pode, mas os outros? Falarei sobre os programas que estamos desenvolvendo, dar-lhes a escolha.

— E a razão pela qual os moveu aqui, em primeiro lugar?

— Estamos comprando terras silenciosamente numa parte remota do Estado de Nova York, — respondeu Dev. — É seguro, mas grande o suficiente para

que ninguém se sinta preso. Peguei a ideia do território Yosemite de DarkRiver, para ser honesto – apesar de nossa área não ser tão grande, é grande o suficiente para humanos e Esquecidos. — Passou uma mão pelo cabelo. — Na verdade, queria revisar com você em termos de nossos protocolos de segurança.

Lucas ouviu, deu sua opinião, e perguntou a Dev se teve chance de pensar sobre a desintegração perigosa da PsyNet, uma questão que Sascha trouxe no jantar da noite anterior. Enquanto os Esquecidos não tinham nenhuma razão para amar aqueles na PsyNet que uma vez os caçaram, Dev e seu povo entendiam que a maioria dos Psy eram pessoas comuns lutando para sobreviver.

O outro homem se ofereceu para ajudar Sascha de qualquer maneira que pudesse.

— Não consigo entender. — Dev apoiou o braço na porta, a janela abaixada ao chegarem ao sopé das Sierras. — Se os Es estão acordados e a emoção está de volta na Net, então devia estar curada. Os Esquecidos não fizeram nada de extraordinário quando desertamos. — O franzir de cenho estava em sua voz. — Apenas ficamos como a PsyNet era pré-Silêncio.

Os dois falaram sobre isso, mas não encontraram nada novo no momento que Lucas colocou o veículo perto da cova.

Vinte minutos depois, enquanto esperava Hawke do lado de fora da Zona Branca, Dev já se encontrava com seu contato, Lucas fez uma nota para perguntar a Jon se o jovem queria se juntar ao novo programa de treinamento dos Esquecidos. Se o fizesse, DarkRiver não o enviaria sozinho; teria um acompanhante, alguém que fosse amigo dele, além de ser forte o bastante para protegê-lo.

Não porque Lucas não confiasse em Dev, mas porque Jon era um filho da matilha.

Seu telefone emitiu um sinal sonoro no momento, com o prometido relatório de Jamie. O soldado sênior escreveu suas conclusões e enviou o resultado numa linha segura. Tudo foi de acordo com o plano – invadiram o navio-alvo sem provocar alarmes, e depois interrogaram o capitão.

Jamie tinha certeza de que o homem era simplesmente outra engrenagem na máquina.

_Tudo que sabia era que deveria pegar uma carga viva num determinado momento e lugar. Esse tempo e lugar estariam alinhados perfeitamente se o arrebatamento de Naya fosse bem-sucedido, então não acho que há qualquer dúvida que Dorian acertou o navio. O capitão foi informado que receberia mais instruções para cuidar da carga uma vez que estivesse a caminho, mas que deveria separar uma cabine por enquanto, uma cabine que estivesse completamente vazia e fosse capaz de ser bloqueada._

_Ele imaginou que seria um animal de algum tipo, um animal de estimação exótico _para algum idiota rico_. Ele jura que não fazia ideia que foi contratado para transportar uma criança sequestrada. Suas palavras exatas foram: _Não trabalho com pessoas. As pessoas têm outras pessoas que procuram por elas e algumas dessas outras pessoas são terrivelmente assustadoras, como você e seus amigos.

_Posso acreditar nele._

_Seu registro não é exatamente estridente, mas nunca tentou nada tão ambicioso ou perigoso. É um contrabandista, de ida e volta, com bens de baixo risco na maior parte do tempo, misturado com ocasional trabalho legal._

_Foi pago adiantado com vinte e cinco das grandes para o transporte. Isso não foi suficiente para comprar sua lealdade quando sua vida e subsistência estavam na linha. BlackSea nos fez firmes lá, ameaçou bani-lo de todas as vias comerciais que controlam e eles controlam uma merda de muitas. Não precisei mostrar-lhe minhas garras antes que começasse a derramar suas tripas._

Lucas fez uma nota mental para agradecer à Miane, sabia que a alfa diria que simplesmente pagava a DarkRiver pela apresentação de Tanique Gray. O irmão de Faith deixou BlackSea muito mais perto de sua companheira de matilha desaparecida do que estariam de outra forma.

O relatório de Jamie continuou:

_Meu intestino diz que tiramos tudo do capitão. Ele até desistiu de todos os seus códigos comerciais e pessoais. Mandei-os para Dorian e Bastien para que pudessem cavar através de suas transações e transmissões e não encontraram nenhuma evidência de maior envolvimento de parte dele. Ele era a mula involuntária_

_contratada para ser o cara a cair se Naya fosse encontrada enquanto atravessava o oceano._

_Bastien está seguindo a fonte do pagamento de vinte e cinco mil dólares. Tudo anônimo, é claro. Bastante padrão na linha de trabalho de um contrabandista para que o capitão não tivesse razão para cavar mais fundo._

_Fiz o telefonema para deixá-lo ir, mas temos escutas em todos os seus sistemas. Ele não sabe, pensa que foi libertado com um aviso. Prometeu compartilhar qualquer nova abordagem do indivíduo que o contratou, mas por alguma estranha razão, não acredito nele._

_Pedi para Bas marcar todas as suas finanças e Dorian está monitorando toda sua correspondência pessoal, usando vários backdoors de dados. Saberemos se ele se aproximou de novo _– _pensei que era melhor deixar este pedaço de isca voar, ver o que poderia atrair, mas se acha que eu deveria levá-lo, podemos facilmente pegar o navio dele._

Mais um passo para caçar suas presas, pensou Lucas, mais um passo na direção certa. Era progresso lento, mas era progresso. Enviando uma mensagem a Jamie confirmando o recebimento da informação e apoiando a decisão do soldado sênior de liberar o capitão, Lucas disse para ele retornar ao território DarkRiver.

O trabalho na água foi feito. Agora era Bastien para cortar através da selva financeira que sem dúvida o esperava.

— Luc. — A voz de Hawke veio quando guardava seu telefone. — Desculpe pelo atraso – estava nas elevações mais altas, uma pedra rolou no caminho e tive que desviar.

Lucas apertou a mão do outro alfa. — Sem problema. — Enquanto que anteriormente, ambos rodeavan um ao outro, seus animais prontos para atacar qualquer comportamento que insinuasse até mesmo um desafio de domínio, o relacionamento deles se transformara em algo muito diferente ao longo do tempo.

Lucas permitiu que Hawke segurasse Naya. Isso dizia tudo.

— Quer caminhar até a cachoeira enquanto conversamos? — Hawke perguntou, empurrando uma mão pelo cabelo de prata-ouro que ecoava a pele de seu lobo.

Ao assentir de Lucas, o alfa caiu ao lado dele, e se movimentaram num ritmo constante enquanto falavam sobre uma série de assuntos relacionados à interação crescente entre os bandos, bem como um projeto de construção DarkRiver que estava caminhando, com SnowDancer com trinta por cento como parceiro silencioso. Eles já haviam trabalhado em vários desses projetos até agora, os lobos permanecendo escondidos, dada a experiência DarkRiver na área.

Os dois concluíram a discussão e voltavam para perto da cova quando Dev se juntou a eles. Após explicar a Hawke o que já havia dito a Lucas sobre as melhores oportunidades de treinamento para crianças Esquecidas em Nova York, ele disse: — Excluindo a família de Will, parece que minha gente se desligará dos seus no próximo mês.

Hawke assentiu com a cabeça. — Todo mundo se encaixou bem na matilha, adultos e crianças fizeram amigos. Se quiserem visitar depois, serão bem-vindos.

— Posso dizer agora que irão aceitar a oferta – deixar seus novos amigos era a maior preocupação das crianças. — Os olhos de Dev se encontraram com os de Lucas e, de repente, aqueles olhos não pareciam muito humanos.

A íris permanecia marrom, mas as manchas coloridas no interior de repente estavam tão brilhantes que pareciam pedaços de metais preciosos.

— Dev, o que porra está acontecendo com seus olhos? — Perguntou Lucas antes que o outro pudesse dizer o que quer que estivesse a ponto de dizer.

— Merda. — O líder dos Esquecidos apertou seus olhos fechados enquanto erguia uma mão para segurar suas têmporas num aperto. — Vem e vai, e aparentemente eu não posso controlá-lo, embora esteja tentando fortemente.

Hawke cruzou os braços. — Está desenvolvendo olhos cardeais?

— Ou algo assim. — Carrancudo, Dev deixou cair a mão e abriu os olhos.

As manchas continuavam brilhando. Esquisitas, mas estranhamente atraentes ao mesmo tempo.

— Não sou o único. — O outro homem soprou um suspiro. — Os olhos de Cruz estão mudando quanto mais usa sua habilidade, e assim são os de um bom número de outros. Isto, — apontou para seus próprios olhos, — não é o que os olhos de Cruz estão fazendo. Nenhuma das mudanças é a mesma e nenhuma das mudanças é estável, mas há uma mudança definitiva nos olhos da maioria dos Esquecidos com habilidades de alto nível.

Lucas assobiou, de repente compreendendo por que Dev estava tão puto. — Colocará um marcador nas costas de todos os seus membros mais talentosos.

Um aceno de cabeça. — É como se tivéssemos atingido uma configuração padrão, — disse Dev. — Como se uma vez que um indivíduo atinge certo nível de poder psíquico ativo, os genes anteriormente dormentes ligam e começam a foder com os olhos.

— Talvez as pessoas de Dev possam modificar as lentes de contato que desenvolvemos para Sienna e os outros, — disse Hawke a Lucas. — Deve ser mais fácil esconder essas flutuações do que era ocultar olhos cardeais.

Dev pareceu imediatamente interessado. — Sério, qualquer ajuda que puder oferecer, vamos aceitar, — disse antes de encarar Lucas novamente. — Acho que Jon foi o primeiro a exibir a mudança. Quando falamos, ele me disse que não se lembrava das pessoas comentando sobre seus olhos até que tivesse onze anos.

Desde que a notável sombra violeta dos olhos de Jon definitivamente convidava ao comentário, Lucas não podia encontrar nenhuma falha com a teoria de Dev. — Jon estava sozinho, forçado a usar tudo que tinha para sobreviver. — A ética era conforto frio quando você era uma criança faminta.

— Nenhuma surpresa que suas habilidades despertassem mais rapidamente como resultado, — Dev concordou sem hesitação.

A resposta reforçou ainda mais o gosto de Lucas pelo diretor Esquecido. — Enviaremos para você as informações sobre como produzir as lentes de contato. — Eram altamente especializadas e precisavam ser feitas sob medida para o indivíduo, mas os Esquecidos tinham os recursos para fazer isso. — Está pronto para ir?

Dev acenou com a cabeça, e despedindo-se de Hawke, os dois logo voltaram para o carro. Estavam a meia hora do local onde Dev, Katya e Cruz estavam hospedados quando Dev recebeu uma mensagem em seu telefone que o fez franzir o cenho. — Conhece um bando de linces em Calgary?

Lucas pensou imediatamente na companheira de Bastien, Kirby. A matilha de seus avós, IceRock, era a única naquela região imediata. — Sim. Qual o problema?

— Há uma pequena população Esquecida perto da fronteira leste do bando. Eles têm um bom relacionamento, nada muito próximo com o bando, mas estão

ficando nervosos pelo movimento de veículos pretos entrando e saindo do território do bando tarde da noite – SUVs pretas que parecem ter grau militar para eles, mas não são treinados.

A informação não se encaixava com a impressão de Lucas de IceRock. — Vou perguntar, mas até onde sei, o bando é pacífico. — Um grupo centrado na família que estava feliz em ficar sozinho, embora seguisse cautelosamente a liderança de DarkRiver ao fazer amizade com seus vizinhos.

— Aprecio isso. — Desligou o telefone. — Meu povo tende a ficar nervoso, especialmente com crianças na mistura.

— Não os culpe. — Os Esquecidos perderam um bom número de seus jovens em circunstâncias horríveis. — Vou ligar da base para o alfa lince logo que voltarmos.

— Vamos embora daqui a duas horas, então se receber alguma informação depois disso, me ligue.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 19 de outubro de 2075_

_Nina,_

_Tenho trabalhado com meu amigo Psy sempre que possível. Ele aparece apenas raramente, mas nós encontramos formas de permanecer em contato enquanto ele mantém sua cobertura. Na sua ausência, uso a acolhida que me foi fornecida como homem de Deus para descobrir informações que nos ajudem a combater o mal que governa a raça Psy._

_Fiquei surpreso com quantos dos Psy me tratam com respeito, apesar de sua descrença oficial em qualquer plano de existência além desta. Mais uma vez, mostrou-me que nem todos os Psy são iguais. Eles têm seu bem e o seu mau, seu preguiçoso e seu forte._

_Ainda estou zangado com Deus, ainda cheio de raiva, mas há vislumbres de esperança na escuridão. Não sei se voltarei a ser um homem de fé absoluta como já fui, mas parece que minha fé é poderosa demais para ser morta até mesmo por horror._

_Mas uma coisa eu sei: nunca estarei completamente em paz com Deus até o dia em que eu te ver de novo... Seja nesta vida ou na próxima._

_Xavier_

**C**apítulo 36

Lucas se encontrou com Sascha e Naya na casa de Tamsyn e Nate, o outro casal convidou-os para o jantar, mas ele parou em sua própria aerie para fazer a ligação para o alfa lince. Kiya Teague tinha a idade de Lucas, mas se tornara alfa muito mais recentemente; O alfa anterior da matilha mantinha-se forte, saudável e respeitado embora estivesse em sua sétima década de vida.

Ele tinha o apoio para continuar sendo alfa, mas decidiu passar o bastão para Kiya em vez de vê-la se afastar de IceRock para estabelecer sua própria matilha. Ele permanecia disponível para ela se precisasse de seu conselho, a transição aparentemente perfeita pelo que Lucas ouviu. Era exatamente como uma matilha saudável deveria funcionar, como a troca teria acontecido em DarkRiver se Lachlan não morresse inesperadamente dois anos após deixar o cargo; a perda deixou Lucas sem orientação quando era um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos de idade. Nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo sem seus sentinelas, particularmente Nathan.

O sentinela mais antigo era o sentinela mais jovem de Lachlan na época; Ele forneceu uma ligação crucial entre os sentinelas mais velhos de Lucas e Lachlan, homens e mulheres que agora estavam todos aposentados, mas que sempre estiveram lá para a jovem pantera que teve que reconstruir uma matilha de coração partido.

— Lucas, — Kiya disse com um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto de fada, sua pele um tom castanho-avermelhado e seus olhos sombreados por cílios que lembrava Lucas de uma boneca.

A pequena Kiya Teague era a alfa mais alegre que Lucas conhecia. Era levemente desconcertante. A pantera de Lucas continuava querendo acariciá-la na cabeça, mas o lado humano dele sabia que nunca tentaria o gesto condescendente. Ela provavelmente rasgaria seu braço, porque, deixando a personalidade alegre de

lado, Kiya era uma verdadeira alfa. Em nenhum lugar tão poderosa quanto Lucas, mas poderosa o suficiente para nutrir uma matilha saudável e manter seu olhar.

— O que posso fazer por você? — Ela perguntou; seus olhos castanho-avelã brilhando. — Isso é sobre nossa Kirby?

Lábios curvando pela ênfase possessiva em Kirby, Lucas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Tenho uma pergunta para você dos vizinhos em sua fronteira oriental.

— O assentamento humano? — O sorriso de Kiya desvaneceu-se numa careta. — Por que foram para você em vez de vir para mim?

Interessante ela não parecer saber que seus vizinhos eram Esquecidos... Mas então os Esquecidos não anunciavam exatamente sua presença. Lucas às vezes esquecia que ele tinha muito mais informações sobre eles que o alfa médio.

— Temos um conhecido mútuo, — ele disse, então sorriu. — E eles estão com medo de vocês.

Ela esticou o 1,55m de seu corpo. — Está bricando comigo, Lucas Hunter? Ele ergueu as mãos. — Não ousaria. Eles realmente estão preocupados –

tem a ver com os movimentos noturnos de SUVs dentro e fora de seu território.

O cenho de Kiya desvaneceu-se imediatamente. — Bem, droga, eu poderia ter colocado suas mentes para descansar num piscar de olhos. Farei isso hoje, a menos que tenha objeções?

— Não, acho que eles provavelmente apreciariam uma resposta pessoal. — Lucas estava adivinhando a reação dos Esquecidos, mas no fundo de sua mente também estava sempre pensando na Trindade; o acordo só funcionaria se amizades e relações se desenvolvessem através de linhas raciais. — Então, o que está fazendo tão tarde à noite?

— Não somos nós, -— respondeu a alfa de IceRock. — Nós estávamos preocupados com esses SUVs também. Eles não chegaram ao nosso território, mas passavam perto, e bem, não somos uma grande matilha como DarkRiver, não temos muita extensão de terra. Queríamos ter certeza de que ninguém estava se preparando para roubar algo de nós.

Lucas conhecia os gatos, sabia exatamente o que a matilha lince teria feito.

— O que viu quando seguiu a trilha deles? — Ele não podia ter feito a pergunta tão diretamente se ele e Kiya não desenvolvessem uma boa relação de trabalho construída sobre o fato de que agora eles eram família.

Com os olhos brilhando, a alfa lince disse: — Os SUVs estão entrando na velha propriedade do outro lado do nosso território. Costumava ser a propriedade de um CEO humano que foi à falência quando eu era filhote. Foi deixada para desmoronar em ruínas desde então – nossos filhotes costumavam esgueirar-se para brincar na propriedade até que construímos uma cerca que não poderiam escalar.

— Por quê? — Se o lugar estivesse deserto, a maioria dos alfas não se importaria com os filhotes brincando lá, desde que não causassem nenhum dano. A expressão de Kiya ficou sombria. — O CEO construiu uma piscina gigantesca, e embora estivesse esvaziada, era ainda um grande buraco de concreto no chão – e quando chovia, a água se juntava. Não era seguro e não conseguíamos que os proprietários fossem encontrados para fechá-la, então construímos nossa

própria cerca.

O pulso de Lucas acelerou com a palavra _piscina_, ficando assim. Pensou no que Miane lhe dissera sobre as leituras psicométricas de Tanique. Água salgada e linces. — Essa piscina está cheia agora? — Ele sabia que ela saberia – os gatos não podiam deixar de ser curiosos, especialmente sobre um vizinho tão perto de sua fronteira.

Um aceno que fez com que seu rabo de cavalo saltasse, seu cabelo escuro, marrom escuro com reflexos de luzes vermelhas. — O pessoal da construção começou a chegar há cerca de um ano atrás, quando os novos proprietários devem ter comprado. Colocaram uma casa de vidro sobre a piscina e limparam a casa, que estava em bom estado, surpreendentemente. Não consigo ver mais nada da piscina – vidro fosco. Também aumentaram nossas cercas, e escureceram o lado deles. — Decepção e aprovação rivalizavam em seu tom. Como alfa, ela obviamente apreciou as melhores medidas de segurança, mas a curiosidade felina coçava para saber o que diabos acontecia com os novos vizinhos de IceRock.

— Está claro que é alguém com dinheiro, — acrescentou, cruzando os braços. — Achamos que talvez uma celebridade, pelos misteriosos SUVs enegrecidos de noite e os guarda-costas.

— Armas?

Seus olhos esfriaram. — Fiz uma visita aos guarda-costas quando meus dominantes me disseram que estavam patrulhando nossa fronteira com armas,

apontei que se tocassem num fio de cabelo na cabeça do meu povo, rasgaria suas próprias cabeças e as usaria para praticar futebol. — Ela sorriu aquele sorriso fofo.

— Eles eletrificaram suas cercas depois disso e pararam as patrulhas. Justo. Todo nosso povo sabe para não ir além de nossa própria cerca nessa área.

Lucas riu, mas sua mente corria. — Olha, Kiya, — disse. — Pode haver mais acontecendo do que uma celebridade escondendo da publicidade. Pode trazer imagens para mim, as quais um teletransportador possa usar para _entrar _no complexo?

— Não há problema. — Ela apoiou as mãos nos quadris com afirmação confiante, os ombros quadrando. — Vai meter minha matilha no meio de alguma coisa, Lucas?

— É possível. — Ele segurou seu olhar, um olhar marcado pelo avelã- amarelado de seu lince. — Mas também é possível que haja um changeling ou changelings sendo mantidos prisioneiros naquele complexo.

O silvo de Kiya foi violento. — Pegarei as imagens para você mais tarde, — ela disse; seu lince ainda em seu tom. — Se seu amigo teletransportador precisar de ajuda, dê a ele meu número e diga para ligar.

Sascha estava sentada na mesa da cozinha de Tamsyn conversando com a curandeira quando um veículo entrou na unidade. Ela esperava que Lucas passasse pela porta, mas provou ser Clay e Talin com as crianças. Todos os quatro, incluindo Jon, foram a uma loja de chá para a festa de chá de aniversário solicitada por Noor, e decidiram cumprimentar Tamsyn e sua família antes de voltar para casa.

— Nós tínhamos muitos bolos! — Noor abriu as mãos tão distantes quanto podia, seus olhos escuros brilhando.

Pegando a garotinha que tinha um lindo vestido azul com rendas e fitas brancas, seu brilhante cabelo preto amarrado com mais fitas, Sascha acariciou-a em seu colo. — Deixe-me ver como sua barriga está cheia, — ela disse, batendo suavemente no abdômen de Noor. — Uh-oh, acho que está prestes a explodir.

Noor riu. — Kee tem creme em todo o rosto!

Sascha não se surpreendeu com a notícia de que Keenan estivera presente na festa do chá. As duas crianças eram melhores amigas – o fato de que seus dons psíquicos trabalhassem em conjunto era um assunto periférico. Era a amizade deles a mais importante. — Quem mais você convidou?

— Ben! — Noor irradiava à menção do lobo travesso. — Ele veio com sua mãe. Issy e Behali vieram também, mas Jules e Roman não puderam vir porque foram num encontro especial com a avó deles. Nós trouxemos uma grande caixa de bolo. — Ela ficou calada de repente, suas próximas palavras um sussurro preocupado. — Naya ficará triste por não ter ido?

_Um coração tão generoso_, Sascha pensou, o seu próprio dolorido de amor por essa criança da matilha. — Não, querida. — Ela disse: — Naya é muito pequena.

— Talin se ofereceu para levá-la após Noor convidar Naya e a criança de Anu, mas Sascha sabia que sua filhote ainda não estava numa idade que pudesse sentar numa Loja de chá e se comportar. Anu pensou da mesma forma. — Ela fez uma festa no berçário com os filhotes para comemorar seu próprio aniversário.

Era a tradição DarkRiver para os primeiros aniversários, com os pais convidados para participar, e Naya amou. — Nós trouxemos um bolo em forma de pata de leopardo para ela, e ela e seus amigos conseguiram fazer tortas de barro e dançar enquanto usavam fantasias.

— Isto é engraçado!

Sascha a beijou na bochecha assim que os gêmeos, que voltaram da visita a mãe de Tamsyn uma hora antes, enfiaram a cabeça pela porta traseira e gritaram para que Noor fosse brincar. Rugindo no colo de Sascha, Noor correu para se juntar aos seus companheiros de brincadeira, chamando Jon – que estava ao lado de Clay

– para ir com ela. O garoto de dezesseis anos saiu, com o telefone na mão e o boné virado para trás.

Naya já estava no quintal com os gêmeos.

Sascha não fazia ideia do que os filhotes de Tamsyn estavam ensinando a ela, mas tinha a sensação de que isso implicava tanta travessura quanto possível dentro do menor tempo possível. A única coisa que os meninos nunca fariam era permitir que Naya chegasse a se prejudicar, e mesmo que as crianças vagassem, esse era o território central de DarkRiver.

Zach e Annie eram os vizinhos mais próximos, mas outros companheiros de matilha perambulavam nas proximidades. As crianças podiam explorar em segurança e liberdade. Ela precisava continuar dizendo a si mesma, se manter lembrando a si mesma que ninguém poderia arrebatar Naya quando sua filhote estava fora de sua vista.

Os olhos cinzas de Talin se encontraram com os dela naquele momento, e a mulher de cabelo castanho se aproximou para tocar a mão de Sascha em silencioso conforto. Talin sabia o que era perder filhos que jurara proteger, e essa tristeza nunca a deixaria.

— Noor e Jon, — Sascha a lembrou suavemente quando todo mundo estava distraído; Tamsyn se levantou para ter certeza de que as crianças beberam um pouco de água antes de prosseguirem com a brincadeira. — Eles sobreviveram, e graças a você e Clay, estão prosperando.

Talin engoliu em seco. — É difícil, não é, Sascha? Meu coração bate tão forte quando qualquer um deles desaparece por um curto período de tempo. Tenho que me impedir fisicamente de mandar mensagens a Jon a cada hora quando ele sai com seus amigos. — Um sorriso trêmulo. — Acha que isso algum dia vai embora? Essa preocupação?

Sascha sacudiu a cabeça. — A mãe de Dezi costumava checar após um turno noturno por anos. — A única razão pela qual parou foi por que Dezi não estava mais vivendo sozinha; seu companheiro daria o alarme se não conseguisse chegar em casa.

— Mas ela é um soldado sênior! — Uma resposta assustada.

— Você vê o meu ponto. — A resposta seca de Sascha fez a outra mulher rir. — Parece que a festa do chá foi um sucesso, — ela disse num volume normal, que sabia que seria audível para todos os changelings na sala.

— Noor adorou. — Um olhar carinhoso para onde Clay se servia de uma xícara de café da jarra. — Jon e Clay gostaram dos bolinhos.

Clay, o sentinela que era o mais distante e perigoso quando Sascha se juntou ao DarkRiver, fez sinal de positivo. Seus olhos verdes escuros eram felinos, seu corpo relaxado. — Boas coisas, bolinhos. — Ele olhou para Tamsyn, que se sentou à mesa da cozinha novamente. — Você deve fazer disso.

A curandeira sorriu. — Eu faço. Você nunca foi rápido o suficiente para conseguir algum.

Movendo-se para sentar num dos bancos da mesa de café da manhã, Talin roubou a xícara de café de Clay quando ele se aproximou. Ela tomou alguns goles antes de devolvê-la, pressionando um beijo na mandíbula de Clay ao mesmo tempo. Sorrindo em silêncio, Clay pegou a caneca numa das mãos, depois apoiou a outra sobre o balcão atrás de Talin. — Vou trabalhar minhas habilidades de corrida de bolinhos.

O comentário solene os fez rir.

Nathan entrou naquele instante, seu cabelo preto caindo como se estivesse passando as mãos por ele. — Roubando todas as mulheres, Clay?

— Mal posso lidar com as duas mulheres que tenho agora, — respondeu o sentinela. — E uma delas tem menos de 90 cm de altura.

— Está atrasado, Nathan Ryder. — Tendo se levantado antes mesmo dele aparecer na cozinha, Tamsyn abraçou seu companheiro.

Nathan beijou sua têmpora enquanto a segurava. — Fiquei preso ajudando Emmett a lidar com um casal de filhotes que precisam de uma supervisão extra.

A curandeira e o sentinela sênior eram o casal mais casado que Sascha conhecia, e o amor deles era um pulso quente e profundo que existia em cada respiração. Havia paixão também, mas isso era uma coisa privada e Sascha nunca se intrometeria. O que pegava era o que qualquer cardeal empata pegaria simplesmente por estar na mesma sala com o casal acoplado.

Observando-os, viu o que ela e Lucas um dia se tornariam. Tão enraizados um no outro que eram tecidos no próprio tecido de cada um do outro ser. Quando Nathan segurava Tamsyn, quando ela colocava a mão sobre o coração, não precisavam dizer palavras ou fazer perguntas.

Hoje, enquanto Tamsyn se movia para ficar ao lado dele, Nathan enrolou a mão gentilmente nos cabelos castanhos dela. Ele era um homem bonito, com um rosto que guardava linhas suficientes para ser interessante, incluindo os sulcos em torno da boca, os quais diziam que ele ria com frequência.

— Ouviu as últimas probabilidades de Mercy? — Ele perguntou à sala em geral. — Os rumores são quatro meninas.

— Não acredito. — As pálpebras de Clay baixaram para cobrir seus olhos.

— Tenho certeza que esses dois estão enganando todos.

Talin sorriu. — Mercy provavelmente está se divertindo deixando cair sugestões _inadvertidas _para começar esses rumores – e aposto que está falando com Riley para ajudar. — Ela balançou as sobrancelhas para Tamsyn. — Suponho que não queira acabar com a especulação?

— Quando é tão divertido ver vocês tentarem descobrir isso? — A curandeira balançou a cabeça. — Além disso, não vai demorar muito agora.

— Eu não apostaria nisso, — disse Talin. — Da última vez que falei com Mercy, ela disse que os filhotes estão tendo um bom tempo dentro dela. Ela está convencida de que será a primeira gravidez múltipla de dez meses.

Enquanto todos riam, as crianças enchiam o interior, Jon inclusive. Ele carregava uma Naya alegremente nua num braço. A filha de Sascha beijava a bochecha dele e dizia: — Pe! PE!

— Ela está te chamando de bonito, — traduziu Sascha para o adolescente confuso.

Jon suspirou. — Não quero ser bonito. Quero ser perigoso e chato.

— PE! Jon!

Jon piscou, sorrindo para Naya. — Ei, você sabe meu nome. Pode me chamar de bonito.

Naya o beijou na bochecha novamente antes de estender os braços para Sascha. — Mamãe.

— Vamos, querida. — Colocando sua menina no colo, Sascha foi perguntar se Jon poderia pegar a bolsa de bebê que virava saco de criança, só para descobrir que o menino já havia colocado isto ao alcance.

— Recebemos alguma notícia dos changelings de água sobre a mulher que escreveu a mensagem numa garrafa? — Ele perguntou quando ela sorriu para ele em agradecimento.

— Não, ainda não, mas estão trabalhando duro para encontrá-la.

A preocupação irradiava dele. — Ouvi que o irmão de Faith ajudou. — A áspera borda de frustração no conjunto de seus ombros, na forma como tirou o boné e começou a torcê-lo em suas mãos. — Eu gostaria de poder fazer algo.

— Você encontrou a garrafa, — lembrou Sascha. — Nem sequer saberíamos que Leila estava viva sem isso. — Esse garoto alto e bonito, ainda carregava muitas feridas em seu coração que o faziam ser malcriado de vez em quando, mas no fundo, ele era um dos bons, com mais compaixão nele do que o mundo tinha direito de esperar.

Suas próprias cicatrizes saravam dia a dia, cercado como era pelo amor e pelo bando. E por uma garotinha que o adorava.

— Jon, olhe. — Inclinando-se contra sua perna, o vestido azul agora com marcas de sujeira e fitas de cabelo ameaçando deslizar, Noor mostrou algo na palma da mão. — É uma joaninha, — ela sussurrou.

Jon encolheu-se. — Uau, é azul.

— Jules me mostrou, mas temos que devolvê-la. Ele diz que sempre temos que devolvê-las.

Puxando uma mecha de cabelo, Jon disse: — Sim, Clay me fez devolver os lobos que peguei também. — Suas sobrancelhas abaixaram, seu tom sombrio. — E eu os tinha todos cuidadosamente embrulhados, prontos para enviar para Timbuktu. Até fiquei preso nos selos postais.

Sascha deu um riso, bem ciente de que não deveria encorajar as brincadeiras que Jon puxava contra lobos de sua idade, mesmo quando aquelas brincadeiras eram cheias de inspiração. Não que os jovens de SnowDancer estivessem aceitando sem nenhuma retaliação. A última delas envolveu um poço de limo e um cheiro sulfuroso tão nocivo que ele teve que tomar banho em lavagem antisséptica para tirá-lo.

— Você não deve pegar lobos, — Noor repreendeu seu irmão adotivo. — Os lobos são nossos amigos.

Jon apertou seu peito com um toque melodramático. — Mas sim, — ele acrescentou depois que Noor riu, — você devia devolver a joaninha. É destinada a viver fora e você pode vê-la quando voltar.

Ele saiu com Noor enquanto ela segurava a mão cuidadosamente contra o corpo para proteger a joaninha.

Julian e Roman, entretanto, permaneceram em forma de filhotes e eram acariciados por seu pai, que se agachara para esfregar a cabeça deles. Quando

mudaram sem aviso, Nate não perdeu uma batida, apenas envolveu-os em seus braços e levantou quando começaram a falar em sua orelha sobre suas aventuras.

Tamsyn passou os dedos pelos cabelos dos gêmeos antes de ir para o outro lado do balcão; sua intensa alegria por ter uma casa ocupada e cheia de companheiros de matilha era um sabor caloroso no ar para os sentidos empáticos de Sascha.

— Ficarão todos para o jantar. — Era menos uma pergunta e mais um comando.

Talin gemeu. — Estou tão cheia de bolo. Não faça nada delicioso.

— Estava pensando em frango vietnamita com macarrão japonês.

— Darei umas voltas com Noor para que possa dar espaço no meu estômago.

Sorrindo profundamente com aquela solene resposta, Tamsyn disse: — Nate, querido, quer dar um telefonema para Zach e Annie, para ver se querem vir também? Provavelmente dependerá de como estão exaustos. Annie disse que sua filhote adora acordar às quatro horas da manhã.

Tendo terminado de vestir Naya num macacão azul macio, Sascha colocou- a no chão para que pudesse passear ao redor. Seu equilíbrio melhorava a passos largos desde que começou a mudar – como se seu cérebro usasse o que experimentava em forma de filhote para ajudá-la em forma humana. — Vou ligar para o Lucas, — ela disse enquanto Naya vacilava atrás de Jon e Noor. — Ele pode estar impedido.

A companheira de um alfa sabia muito bem que o tempo dele nem sempre era seu.

**C**apítulo 37

Zach e Annie chegaram antes de Lucas. O soldado veterano de DarkRiver e sua companheira professora da escola primária vieram andando com seu bebê de um mês de idade, embora Annie usasse uma bengala para apoiar a perna que foi ferida num descarrilamento de trem quando era criança.

— Preciso do exercício, — disse a mulher de olhos castanhos, um pouco ofegante à chegada, mas ruborizada de saúde sob o delicado creme de sua pele. — Todo esse peso do bebê não vai sumir.

Atrás dela, seu companheiro mais alto – seu bebê embalado em um braço – inclinou-se para beliscar sua orelha.

Annie gritou. — O que foi isso? — Perguntou, esfregando a orelha maltratada.

— Parece que me lembro de você vomitando durante a maior parte da primeira metade da gravidez, — Zach respondeu. — Não vejo nenhum peso extra.

— Palavras mal-humoradas do macho de pele acobreada com olhos aquosos, mas a ternura que sentia em relação à sua companheira fez doer o coração de Sascha da melhor maneira.

Annie inclinou a cabeça para fazer uma careta para ele, o negro profundo de seu cabelo solto roçando seu peito. — Você precisa examinar os seus olhos.

Grunhindo, Zach a colocou numa cadeira. — Deixe-me massagear essa

perna.

Annie, que sempre foi tímida, corou um pouco, mas não afastou as suaves

mãos de seu companheiro quando ele se agachou ao lado dela depois de lhe entregar seu filhote.

— Hey, sonolento. — Ela acariciou seu filho. — Seu pai está sendo um ogro.

Rosnando profundamente em seu peito, Zach continuou massageando a perna de Annie.

Sascha sorriu. O casal era adorável.

— Vocês dois já decidiram o nome do meio? — Ela perguntou, inclinando- se para olhar para o rosto doce do bebê. O primeiro filho de Annie e Zach tinha a pele do pai e cabelo preto e liso, e seus olhos pareciam poder acabar com o mesmo deslumbrante tom aquoso de Zach. Mas havia uma doçura em seu sono de bebê sonolento que falava de Annie.

— Vamos deixá-lo como Rowan Quinn por agora, — Annie disse; uma pungência gritante nela. — Se encontrar o garoto que salvou minha vida, eu quero usar o nome dele como nome do meio de Rowan.

Sascha podia entender o desejo de Annie de honrar aquele desconhecido garoto telecinético – se ele não tivesse levantado o trem de Annie, ela não estaria aqui hoje, não teria um companheiro ou uma criança. E o mundo perderia a beleza e a gentileza do espírito de Annie.

— Zach compreende. — Permitindo que Tally pegasse Rowan para um afago, Annie correu seus dedos pelo cabelo de seu parceiro ainda carrancudo, que rosnou para ela enquanto continuava massageando sua coxa.

— O que não entendo é por que continua excedendo-se, — Zach disse, então olhou para Sascha. — Esta manhã, eu vou tropeçando de sono para a cozinha, graças ao despertador chamado Rowan, e o que vejo, minha companheira numa escada tentando consertar uma luz da cozinha com defeito.

Franzindo o nariz, Annie puxou o cabelo que acariciava. — Estava sendo gentil, deixando você dormir.

— Estava me dando um ataque cardíaco, isso é o que fazia. É como se estivesse tomando lições com Mercy.

Tamsyn franziu o cenho de onde estava no lado de cozinhar do balcão. — Quão ruim está sua perna, Annie?

— Não muito ruim, na verdade.

Zach falou sem parar a massagem. — Em termos de Annie, não muito ruim

_é igual a _sim, dói como uma cadela.

— Zach está exagerando. — Enquanto Annie olhava furiosa para seu companheiro, acariciava seus ombros com o toque suave de uma mulher que sentia

a real preocupação de seu companheiro e tentava aliviá-la. — Dói, mas nada de importante.

A resposta de Tamsyn foi um _hmm _de som.

Deixando Clay para cuidar dos legumes que colocou para fritar, a curandeira recuperou um scanner de seu kit, e abaixando ao lado de Zach, correu sobre a coxa e perna de Annie. — Não há sinais de tensão ou degradação na prótese em si, — disse, referindo-se à maneira como a perna de Annie foi reconstruída após o acidente de trem, — mas vejo um pouco de inflamação no tecido ao redor dela.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Annie. — Posso te dar uma suave injeção de anti-inflamatório, o qual aliviará isso e a deixará mais confortável.

Annie mordeu o lábio. — Será...

— Não terá nenhum impacto em Rowan, — prometeu Tamsyn. — Pode continuar amamentando-o.

Assentindo, Annie permitiu que a curadora administrasse o anti- inflamatório. Depois, Tamsyn deu um injetor pré-carregado a Zach antes de falar com Zach e Annie. — Há dez doses aí dentro. Pode usá-lo duas vezes por semana sem problema – e menos desconforto significa menos estresse sobre você, o que é bom para seu filhote, então o use. — As últimas palavras foram uma ordem.

Annie sorriu. — Sim, Tamsyn.

— Está ficando tão insolente quanto seus alunos, — disse Tamsyn, levantando-se para dar um beijo na bochecha de Annie quando Lucas chegou.

Dorian, Ashaya e Keenan também. Os três se desviaram para executar uma missão após o casal pegar Keenan da festa do chá, então decidiram passar por lá. Tamsyn estava encantada por ter tantos companheiros em seu espaço, então colocou dois deles para trabalhar, ajudando na preparação do jantar.

— Dev talvez me tenha apontado inadvertidamente para uma possível pista sobre Leila Savea, — Lucas disse a eles após reclamar um beijo ardente e molhado de Sascha, deixando-a corada, sem fôlego e feliz por ele estar ali, seguro, forte e com o coração batendo sob sua palma.

Ela sentiu a própria necessidade protetora dele, de ter certeza de seu bem- estar na maneira como ele a segurava contra ele. A única razão pela qual não havia caçado Naya era porque podiam ouvir sua filhote rindo descontroladamente

enquanto brincava de algo com as outras crianças, o que deixava todos eles histéricos.

Mas onde o encaixar dela e Lucas era um intercâmbio entre companheiros, também tinha um efeito sutil sobre os outros na sala. Cada um de seus companheiros se tornava mais calmo e firme na presença dele. Para uma empata, era fascinante testemunhar o impacto primordial de um alfa – mas para Sascha, um membro de DarkRiver, era simplesmente correto.

Lucas era o alfa da matilha. Era o que ele fazia.

Hoje, enquanto ouviam, colocou a trilha de migalhas de pão e conexões que terminou como alvo na propriedade ao lado do território da matilha IceRock. — Falei com Miane, deixei-a saber. Esperamos apenas pelas imagens de IceRock.

Essa não era a única notícia que tinha.

Sascha ouviu atentamente enquanto compartilhava o relatório de Jamie. — Tive uma conversa rápida com Bastien no caminho de volta, — acrescentou depois.

— Ele diz que a transferência dos vinte e cinco mil para o capitão foi tão sofisticada quanto as transações financeiras supostamente concluídas pelo alfa de SkyElm. Ele começou a puxar as coisas, está esperando obter um tiro sobre a pessoa no final da trilha do dinheiro.

Sascha não podia esperar que isso acontecesse; ela aceitou que Naya sempre atrairia atenção, algumas perigosas, mas queria pelo menos uma ameaça fora da mesa.

— Duas coisas da Trindade entraram enquanto você se encontrava com Hawke, — Nathan disse depois que discutiram a informação de Jamie. — Eu lidei com isso. Basicamente, Ming continua criando problemas, mas Hawke está mantendo-o muito ocupado atingindo seus interesses comerciais para que ele faça muito dano.

Sascha ficou impressionada com o plano de Hawke quando Lucas o compartilhou pela primeira vez. Ficou ainda mais impressionada com o fato de que todas as pessoas que odiavam o ex-Conselheiro venenoso haviam trabalhado em conjunto para frustrar seu comportamento. Como filha de uma ex-conselheira, Sascha sabia o suficiente sobre Ming para saber que o telepata de combate valorizava apenas uma coisa mais do que sua habilidade psíquica – sua inteligência tática. Ter isso tão publicamente batido iria doer.

— Também queria discutir Jon, — Lucas disse depois de olhar para fora para garantir que as crianças ainda estavam lá. — Acho que devemos oferecer a ele a chance de participar de um treinamento com os Esquecidos. As pessoas de Dev criaram técnicas que podem ajudá-lo a lidar melhor com as habilidades dele.

A expressão de Talin era tensa, mas acenou com a cabeça. — Vou falar com ele, — ela disse, e Sascha sabia que estava tendo que lutar contra seus instintos protetores para sequer considerar a ideia de permitir que Jon fosse tão longe.

Puxando-a contra seu peito, Clay acariciou-a suavemente. — Podemos conversar com ele amanhã. Não precisa mexer com seu humor hoje.

Ninguém discutiu, bem consciente de que, embora a ideia fosse boa, Jon poderia preferir não ir. Esteve perdido e sozinho por muito tempo, tendia a ficar firme com sua família e seus companheiros de matilha. Hoje, o adolescente terminou como babá quando as crianças eventualmente fugiram para a grande sala de estar para brincar com brinquedos.

Ele entrou na cozinha vinte minutos depois enquanto o jantar ainda cozinhava.

Tamsyn apontou para a geladeira sem olhar para cima. — Lasanha, restos de ontem à noite. Toda sua.

Um sorriso dividiu o rosto de Jon. Pegando a lasanha e um garfo que Nathan passou, teria voltado para a sala se Nathan não o fizesse aquecer a lasanha. O adolescente já havia dado a primeira mordida antes de sair da cozinha.

— Todos os meninos adolescentes comem assim? — Sascha perguntou, imaginando aonde ia tudo isso. Jon estava mais magro do que jamais fora.

Tamsyn assentiu com a cabeça. Clay e Nathan também, Lucas e Dorian.

— Meus irmãos adotivos costumavam ficarem com fome a cada duas horas,

— disse Talin. — Ma Larkspur comprava baldes de recheios de sanduíche.

— Uma vez comi um frango assado inteiro que minha mãe assou especificamente para que pudesse fazer sanduíches no dia seguinte. — Dorian estremeceu. — Cara, ela ficou louca quando encontrou uma pilha de ossos.

— Mas ele é tão magro. — Sascha não podia deixar de se preocupar, viu a mesma preocupação no azul-cinza do olhar de Ashaya. — Tem certeza que não está doente?

Nathan desapareceu por um minuto para retornar com uma fotografia. Era de um adolescente magro com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis de meia-noite. — Esse é você? — Sascha não podia acreditar, Nathan era tão forte agora.

— Magro como um feijão, até que eu tinha aproximadamente dezesseis, dezessete anos. — O sentinela sênior tocou a bochecha dela com os simples privilégios de pele de um companheiro de matilha, incluindo Ashaya em seu olhar reconfortante. — Não se preocupe com o menino. Tamsyn está mantendo um olho nele – ele está apenas passando por um surto de crescimento.

— Eu acho, — murmurou Ashaya, — que nunca notamos na PsyNet porque nossa dieta era baseada em barras e bebidas nutritivas.

Sascha viu o que a cientista dizia. — Os planos de menu deviam compensar esse surto de crescimento adolescente, permitindo calorias extras quando os adolescentes precisavam dela.

— Você pegou o final com Kit, — Tamsyn apontou. — Ele teve seu surto de crescimento mais cedo, mas ainda comia na matilha ou em casa até que completou vinte e um anos. — O último foi dito com tanto amor que Sascha sabia que Tamsyn alimentaria o jovem macho mesmo se aparecesse todos os dias.

Foi quando o telefone de Lucas tocou. — IceRock acabou de enviar as imagens, — ele disse depois que desligou após uma breve conversa.

Verificou o download, depois o encaminhou para Miane, dando-lhe um telefonema para alertá-la do que estava chegando. Simplesmente assumir a operação não estava na agenda, não quando era uma das pessoas de Miane que era refém. Se BlackSea pedisse, Sascha sabia que DarkRiver responderia.

Até então, esperariam e teriam esperança que o cativeiro de Leila Savea estivesse prestes a terminar.

**C**apítulo 38

Hawke estava prestes a ter um jantar de trabalho com seus tenentes quando recebeu uma mensagem de Lucas atualizando-o na caça de Leila Savea e na operação BlackSea atualmente planejada. Guardando seu telefone, decidiu dar ao seu povo um pouco mais de tempo para conversar antes de começarem a discutir essa situação entre outras – incluindo a bomba inesperada que Lucas lançou na Trindade ao propor um status de _adjunto _ou de signatário provisório.

O alfa DarkRiver enviou a ideia apenas para SnowDancer e os Arrows, nesta fase, para sua apreciação A reação inicial de Hawke foi um firme _inferno, não_. Não conseguia entender por que o fodido Lucas iria propor algo que pudesse dar à Ming uma maneira, caso quisesse pegá-lo; foi Riley quem o fez ver a razão por trás da ideia de Lucas.

— A Trindade é sobre a criação de um mundo sem divisões, — disse seu melhor amigo e tenente. — Tem que haver um caminho para ex-inimigos provarem a si mesmos, ou a Trindade fracassa antes que realmente comece.

Hawke não sabia se era civilizado o suficiente para aceitar tais necessidades racionais, mas como tinham Ming nas cordas, estava pelo menos disposto a ouvir o feedback do resto de seus tenentes. Ter a presença calma de Riley para ancorar a discussão era parcialmente o motivo desta reunião SnowDancer estar prestes a acontecer no território DarkRiver.

Ele e os tenentes que estavam baseados em Sierra Nevada chegaram há alguns minutos, com caixas de transporte contendo o jantar, para encontrar Mercy e Riley passeando do lado de fora da cabana, absorvendo os raios vermelho- alaranjados do pôr-do-sol. Sozinho com Mercy, quando Riley foi puxado por Riaz para um abraço, Hawke inclinou-se como se fosse beijá-la na bochecha.

Ela rosnou baixo em sua garganta. — Experimente, lobo, e perca o rosto.

Sorrindo, ele deu a ela o que escondia nas costas. — Um presentinho.

Outro rosnado enquanto estreitava os olhos. — Por que está me dando presentes?

— Seus filhotes são meio SnowDancer.

Os olhos de Mercy foram para onde Riley ria com Riaz, Índigo e Judd, os quatro tenentes aparentemente profundamente alegres por alguma coisa. Com a expressão amolecida, ela virou a bochecha ligeiramente. — Você pode me beijar, — ela disse, como uma rainha concedendo um favor. — Mas só porque mudou sua reunião de tenentes para cá, principalmente para Riley poder ver todos.

Hawke não contestou a interpretação de suas ações porque ela estava absolutamente certa. A agenda para a reunião ofereceu uma boa desculpa, mas isso era realmente sobre cuidar de um colega de matilha que deu tanto para SnowDancer. Aceitando o convite para beijar Mercy, um convite que ela nunca fez antes, ele atraiu seu cheiro. Seu lobo a considerava parte de sua matilha, especialmente agora, quando carregava os aromas geminados de leopardo e lobo muito mais forte do que o habitual. — Abra seu presente.

Olhou de novo suspeita, sentou-se numa cadeira ao ar livre e rasgou o papel para pegar o primeiro item do tamanho do bebê. Era um body no azul do SnowDancer, com _Regras SnowDancers _escrito em branco na parte da frente e uma silhueta do lobo nas costas na mesma tonalidade.

O próximo item era uma pequena camiseta branca com lobos saltando por todo lado.

Mercy olhou para cima, seus lábios tentando não se curvar. — Está fazendo isso para mexer com Lucas.

— Estou surpreso por você dizer isso. — Hawke pressionou uma mão no coração. — Estou apenas orgulhoso dos meus futuros companheiros de matilha.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Mercy entregou-se a seu sorriso enquanto continuava percorrendo as peças de roupa em miniatura, todas de marca SnowDancer... Exceto o último conjunto, que tinha _Lobinho _escrito na frente, acima de um desenho de um adorável filhote meio-lobo meio-leopardo desenhado por Toby.

O menino de treze anos mostrou a Sienna, que mostrou a Hawke. O resto era história.

O rosto de Mercy se iluminou. — Riley! Venha ver! — Ela levantou um macacão amarelo que veio com um capuz, ostentando duas orelhas pontiagudas.

As bochechas rosnando num sorriso profundo, Riley disse, — Perfeito.

Os outros tenentes não viram o pacote de presentes, vieram ver juntos com Riley e Mercy, todos rindo enquanto discutiam seus favoritos. Incluindo Riaz. O tenente de cabelos escuros com olhos dourados estava de bom humor durante o último mês, e permaneceu assim durante todo o jantar de trabalho – onde Mercy lhes contou o que Nathan disse sobre o terrível erro na construção da Trindade sobre uma fundação de exclusão.

As palavras batiam forte, fazendo todos pensarem.

Hawke ainda mastigava as implicações quando ele e os outros deixaram a casa de Riley e Mercy no robusto SUV que conduziram juntos. Chegando ao território SnowDancer, decidiram estacionar o SUV numa área mais baixa e correr a última seção até em casa. Era uma noite tão clara, as estrelas cristalinas, que o lobo queria jogar a cabeça para trás e uivar, mas Hawke permaneceu em forma humana por enquanto, assim como os outros.

Era bastante fácil para ele cair ao lado de Riaz enquanto Indigo e Judd corriam à frente. — A ideia de dar aos antigos inimigos uma maneira de provar suas boas intenções nunca fará sentido para meu lobo.

— Foi preciso um ser humano para parar as Guerras Territoriais por uma razão, — foi a resposta do tenente. — Estou incrivelmente impressionado que Lucas conseguiu lutar contra seus próprios instintos o suficiente para fazer a proposta.

Hawke ficou quieto por um tempo, o vento frio contra seu rosto enquanto corria. — Ter um filhote, ser responsável por essa vida vulnerável, muda um homem. — Ele viu isso em Lucas, só agora compreendia a profundidade dessa mudança – para dar a Naya um mundo único, Lucas estava disposto a lutar até mesmo com a sua pantera contra os impulsos mais primitivos.

Porque os gatos? Eram tão possessivos e tão territoriais quanto os lobos de Hawke, e não perdoavam ninguém que tivesse prejudicado os seus. — Cinco anos é muito tempo, — pensou. — Abundância de espaço para as pessoas foderem se elas estão tentando burlar o sistema. — Bastardos arrogantes como Ming LeBon nunca teriam paciência para ficar _limpos _por muito tempo.

— E só porque um idiota assina o acordo não significa que tenhamos que trabalhar com eles. — A voz de Riaz era familiar na noite, tão familiar como o mogno escuro coberto de cítricos que era seu perfume natural. — A comunicação aberta não significa acesso aberto.

— Sim. — Hawke afastou seu cabelo do rosto e decidiu que a proposta adjunta era uma com a qual teria que dormir. Esta não seria uma decisão fácil ou descomplicada. — Mudando de assunto, — disse ao homem que corria ao seu lado,

— está assustando as pessoas com sua felicidade.

A risada de Riaz era todo lobo, seus olhos brilharam na escuridão quando encontraram os de Hawke. — Você descobriu, não é?

— Tenho uma pista. Quer me dizer se estou certo?

— Sabe aquele puxão de acasalamento em direção a Lisette? — Riaz perguntou. — Como se ela fosse minha companheira?

Hawke assentiu com a cabeça, ciente que as remanescentes sobras de um relacionamento que nunca foi e nunca seria, frustrava profundamente Riaz. Lobo e homem, ambas as partes de Riaz escolheram Adria, amava a soldado sênior com uma paixão furiosa.

O tom de Riaz estava jubiloso. — Foi tão esticado que simplesmente quebrou.

O lobo de Hawke abriu as mandíbulas num sorriso de lupino. — Suponho que isso não te preocupa.

— Está de brincadeira? Nem me incomodou. Amo Adria, e aquele puxão, era como uma lasca presa sob minha pele.

Hawke podia ouvir a carranca de Riaz em sua voz.

— Lisette e eu tivemos certa chance, claro, — acrescentou o tenente, — mas essa chance passou. Adria é minha mulher, a única que quero. A sugestão de que poderia ser de outra forma me irritava a cada fodido dia.

— Entendo. — Um changeling predatório que realmente amava, amava completamente. — As pessoas sempre se perguntaram o que aconteceria se um changeling encontrasse seu companheiro, mas escolhesse partir.

— Não sei se minha experiência se aplicaria a todos, — disse Riaz depois de terem contornado uma grande rocha no caminho. — Quero dizer, toda a situação foi confusa. Lisette sendo humana e loucamente apaixonada por seu marido, por

exemplo. Isso nunca teria acontecido se ela fosse changeling. Estava tudo errado desde o início.

— Sim, você está certo. — Se um changeling estivesse apaixonado, o laço de união não poderia entrar em jogo com mais ninguém – era uma lei escrita em pedra. Hawke não conhecia exceções. — Acabou por acertar as coisas, — ele disse, compreendendo. — Seu amor por Adria afastou a possibilidade do vínculo de acasalamento com qualquer outra pessoa.

— Com certeza. — O tom de Riaz era de satisfação lupina.

— Inferno, Riaz. — Hawke assobiou. — Dará aos filósofos carne suficiente para mastigar durante anos, se não décadas. O que, por exemplo, acontece com dois changelings que tentam afastar-se de um vínculo quando nenhum deles está ligado à outra pessoa? — Hawke não conseguia imaginar por que alguém se afastaria da outra metade de sua alma, mas os filósofos tendiam a pensar em perguntas ridículas como essa.

Riaz encolheu os ombros. — Não acho que isso aconteceria, a menos que estivessem em guerra, como este casal que Dalton me contou sobre estarem em lados opostos durante as Guerras Territoriais. Mesmo assim, seria uma tração em dois sentidos – não consigo ver como isso daria espaço suficiente para se apaixonar por qualquer outra pessoa. Comigo e Lisette foi um duplo repúdio.

Um sorriso súbito quando o tenente se virou por um minuto para poder encarar Hawke. — Mas realmente não dou a mínima para os filósofos. Eles podem filosofar o quanto quiserem. Só quero amar a mulher que possui meu coração, a imperatriz cujo nome está na minha alma fodida.

Nada mais precisava ser dito.

Riaz pegou o cheiro de sementes esmagadas e geada no instante que entrou na cova. Adria passou por este caminho recentemente, como vários outros. Com a pele doendo pela necessidade de tocá-la, ele seguiu o perfume – e percebeu que Indigo e Drew seguiam bem atrás dele. O rastreador de SnowDancer encontrara sua companheira tenente na cachoeira, correndo o resto do caminho com eles.

Riaz parou. — Vocês dois não querem ir para a cama? — Ele perguntou.

Jogando um braço em volta dos ombros de Indigo, Drew sorriu. — Não. Bem acordados aqui.

O sorriso de Indigo era menos agravante. — Queria perguntar a Adria sobre um dos filhotes mais velhos sob sua supervisão e continuo esquecendo. Prometo que não demorará mais que alguns minutos.

— Dois minutos, — Riaz disse com uma careta. — Então fora.

— Jesus, Riaz, impaciente... pa-oof. — Esfregando seu abdômen, Drew fez uma cara de pena em direção a sua companheira. — Seu cotovelo é muito afiado, tenente.

— Vou beijá-lo depois. — O tom de Indigo era seco, mas ela tinha a mão nas costas de Drew, provavelmente acariciando-o sob sua camiseta. — Agora pare de provocar Riaz. Ele não viu Adria desde esta manhã.

A expressão de Drew tornou-se simpática, a de um homem que entendia o que era adorar uma mulher. O irmão mais novo de Riley podia ser o lobo mais irreverente que Riaz conhecia, mas sob a brincadeira estava um homem que sabia o que era amar, o que era ser leal. — Melhor comportamento, — disse o rastreador.

— Eu juro.

Como se viu, Drew não precisava fazer esse voto. Adria estava acordada e em pé, numa festa improvisada lançada pelos soldados sêniores para comemorar o aniversário do homem que ocupava a posição de liderança entre eles. Elias sorria e tomava uma cerveja quando Riaz entrou, sua companheira Yuki ao seu lado. A advogada tinha o cabelo solto e estava com um vestido branco com flores silvestres. Seus olhos eram apenas para Eli.

— Ei, como não recebemos um convite? — Drew gritou enquanto Riaz se dirigia para Adria.

— Riaz. — Olhos do mais profundo azul-violeta se encheram de prazer. —

Fez...

Ele cortou sua pergunta com um ardente e emaranhado beijo que fez suas

garras cavarem em sua nuca quando um gemido se formou na parte de trás de sua garganta. Uma fração de segundo depois e sua amante possessiva o beijava com fome igual enquanto seu cheiro aquecia.

Os outros em volta deles assobiavam como um feroz bando de lobos quando Riaz e Adria precisaram de ar. Alguns jogaram suas cabeças para trás para adicionar um uivo na mistura.

Ignorando os lunáticos, saboreou a mulher forte que era dele, dando outro beijo, seu coração trovejou em seus ouvidos. — Drew está certo, — disse depois.

— Por que não fomos convidados?

Lábios inchados e pupilas dilatadas, Adria passou as mãos pelo corpo até a extremidade de sua camiseta, para que pudesse deslizar as mãos por baixo. Ele estremeceu.

— Decidimos depois que todos vocês já tinham saído para Riley, — Adria disse a ele com um sorriso que o deixou de joelhos. — D'Arn descobriu que era aniversário de Eli e a doce Aisha fez um bolo rápido.

— Sakura está com os amigos? — A filhote de Eli e Yuki era uma menina pequena e delgada.

— Ela vai dormir com Marlee. — Inclinando-se, Adria acariciou-lhe a garganta. — Como foi a reunião?

— É bom ver Riley e Mercy. — Ele contou a ela sobre as roupas de bebê que Hawke deu ao casal, se deleitando em seu prazer. — O resto foi trabalho. — Uma mordida em seu lábio. — Podemos conversar sobre isso assim que estivermos em nossos aposentos. — Ninguém esperava que companheiros ou casais em relacionamentos a longo prazo guardassem segredos um do outro, e Adria era sênior o suficiente para ter direito à informação que compartilharia independentemente.

— Deve estar cansado, — disse Adria com um suave e delicioso roçar de lábios sobre os dele. — Pronto para a cama?

O lobo negro de olhos dourados que era a outra metade de Riaz queria grunhir um assentimento. Lobo e homem, a intenção de Riaz era roubar Adria, lambê-la na privacidade de seus aposentos, mas podia provar a felicidade de seu próprio lobo nesse encontro de pessoas com quem ela trabalhava com mais frequência – apesar de atrair o grupo das maternais.

E a felicidade de Adria era de Riaz.

— Vamos ficar, — disse com um sorriso, sua fome saciada o suficiente para tirar a borda fora. — Eu te acariciarei depois.

O ouro cintilava nos olhos dela brilhando à noite enquanto seu lobo subia até a superfície de sua pele, e ela roçava suas garras provocativas sobre seu pescoço. — Combinado.

Indigo e Drew chegaram pouco depois, e enquanto as duas mulheres conversavam sobre uma adolescente que Adria supervisionava como parte de seus deveres dominantes maternos secundários, Riaz e Drew foram desejar a Eli um feliz aniversário.

Não surpreendentemente, Hawke, Judd e seus companheiros apareceram minutos depois, como fizeram vários outros, a fofoca claramente tendo chegado ao redor que uma festa estava em andamento.

Riaz estava com Hawke quinze minutos depois, quando o telefone de seu alfa deu um sibilo acentuado. — Está na hora? — Ele perguntou.

Hawke assentiu, seus olhos azuis segurando a fome do lobo pela caça. — BlackSea está entrando.

Parte

05

**C**apítulo 39

De acordo com o plano que trabalhara com a equipe de Miane, Vasic teletransportou sozinho para o complexo que poderia conter a desaparecida BlackSea. O local aonde chegou provou ser tão perfeito como a matilha lince vizinha declarou: um canto da propriedade envolta em sombras por causa de grandes árvores que os proprietários provavelmente plantaram à esquerda, a fim de proteger ainda mais a parte de trás da propriedade.

Havia luzes na cerca, mas não penetravam muito mais do que alguns metros. A casa em si era apenas iluminada numa seção discreta. Entre a casa e este ponto havia uma grande área de gramado e folhagem. Teletransportar a direita da casa seria mais fácil, mas não tinha como saber quais medidas de segurança estavam em vigor; era melhor ser paciente do que disparar um sensor.

Após puxar seus óculos de visão noturna, Vasic calculava o melhor caminho para a casa quando sentiu uma varredura telepática passar por ele.

Guardas Psy.

Eles não teriam pegado sua presença. As mentes dos Arrows estavam muito bem protegidas – mas esta não era uma operação de um só homem. Miane não foi arrogante sobre o envolvimento dos Blacksea, disse a ele que se pudesse tirar Leila ou qualquer outro cativo sozinho, então deveria fazê-lo. No entanto, uma vez que Vasic fez uma varredura própria e percebeu o número de guardas, ele teletransportou de volta à cidade flutuante BlackSea.

Então ele, Miane e Malachai revisaram o plano à luz de seu reconhecimento. Levou um tempo precioso e podia sentir os changelings se esticando dentro de sua pele, mas se forçaram a permanecer calmos e controlados. Cada membro da equipe sabia que não seria uma subestação vazia no deserto, mas uma fortaleza fortemente guardada que teriam que romper com sigilo.

— Se aproximem, — Vasic disse depois que todos na equipe foram informados sobre o plano atualizado; então os teletransportou sem demora.

A primeira parte era simples – chegar a casa sem alertar ou prejudicar os guardas do perímetro. Isso retardaria seu progresso, mas lhes daria mais tempo para procurar na propriedade antes que um alarme soasse – porque no instante que acontecesse, se Leila estivesse aqui, poderia ser prejudicada ou transferida.

Após a chegada, a equipe se separou como combinando e cada indivíduo caminhou para certos pontos. Quatro dos changelings permaneceram do lado de fora, prontos para pegar os guardas, caso viessem correndo do perímetro em resposta a um alarme. Vasic já estava usando suas habilidades telepáticas para ocultar sua presença de uma varredura psíquica.

Ele, Miane e Malachai entrariam.

O plano era fazê-lo o mais silenciosamente possível, para confirmar que este era o lugar certo e essas eram as pessoas certas, antes que fizessem qualquer chamada letal. Havia, afinal, uma chance de que a casa fosse, de fato, ocupada por uma celebridade ou um simples traficante de drogas ou outro indivíduo com uma necessidade e/ou desejo de extrema privacidade.

Os guarda-costas Psy estão na moda em certos círculos.

Na escuridão, as pessoas de BlackSea se tornaram ondulações de preto contra preto. Vasic os viu, mas era altamente treinado em operações noturnas, e pelo que podia dizer, a maioria do complemento de segurança da propriedade estava longe de ser bem treinada. Bom o suficiente para proteger uma casa isolada. Não boa o suficiente para identificar homens e mulheres que sabiam como se mover no escuro.

Parte um saiu sem nenhum erro.

Encontrando-se na entrada mais próxima, além de onde Vasic não podia distinguir nenhuma luz, ele e Malachai esperaram enquanto Miane tentava a velha porta. Estava trancada. A alfa BlackSea puxou algo do bolso de uma coxa e usou- o na porta. A próxima vez que torceu a maçaneta, ela abriu. Sem alarmes sonoros.

Em vez de entrar correndo, Vasic usou uma pequena lanterna de baixo feixe para verificar se havia qualquer viga eletrônica ou sinais de que a porta estava conectada a um alarme silencioso.

Nada.

Os outros dois moveram-se ao seu sinal para limpar a sala; os três definiram suas responsabilidades e tarefas em Lantia. Entrando atrás deles, Vasic fechou a porta para que ela continuasse sendo uma saída viável se Vasic fosse separado dos outros e incapaz de levá-los para a segurança.

Se ninguém soubesse que viriam por aqui, ninguém poderia prendê-los.

— É um escritório, — Malachai disse num sussurro quase subvocal, seu volume atrás da cunha preta de uma mesa.

Deslizando sua própria lanterna de feixe estreito, ele correu sobre os papéis sobre a mesa. — Merda, tem décadas. Deve ter sido deixado aqui quando a propriedade entrou em execução de uma hipoteca.

Isso explicava as folhas que Vasic podia sentir sob os pés, a umidade no ar.

— Não se preocuparam em limpar esta parte.

— Vamos, — disse Miane, já na outra porta.

Vasic fez uma varredura telepática do corredor, indicando para eles irem. Ele não sentiria alguém tão fortemente blindado quanto ele, mas duvidava que houvesse alguém com esse nível de disciplina mental aqui. Ele estava certo. O corredor estava alinhado com um tapete comido de traça e vazio de toda a vida. Eles foram mais rápido agora, verificando os quartos que passavam, mas apontando para a parte da casa que estava iluminada quando chegaram.

Vasic pegou a primeira sugestão de vozes quase cinco minutos depois; os sons foram seguidos por sussurros de luz. Ele e os changelings rastejaram bem à beira da luz, escutando. Vasic sabia que se os changelings BlackSea tivessem o mesmo nível de audição que os changelings terrestres, então Miane e Malachai estavam ouvindo mais do que ele, mas ele pegou o suficiente.

—... Na estrada. A não ser que haja atrasos inesperados, ela chegará ao ponto de desembarque em vinte e quatro horas.

— Tem certeza que ela está quebrada? — Uma voz masculina. — A maldita peixe se manteve eternamente firme.

— Quebrada e nossa, — confirmou o segundo orador, uma mulher. — Tudo que ela precisa é tempo para recuperar a saúde física completamente, e estará preparada e pronta para atingir qualquer alvo que apontemos.

Vasic sabia que os três podiam ter recuado, permitir que este lugar continuasse existindo para que pudessem usá-lo para localizar o outro

desaparecido, mas esse não era o caminho changeling. Eles não sacrificariam um por muitos. O esquadrão funcionava da mesma maneira.

— A voz masculina é Psy, a feminina é humana, — disse ele num tom tão baixo que mal conseguia se ouvir. — O primeiro protegerá a mente da segunda, e ele é forte o suficiente para eu ter que matá-lo para neutralizá-lo psiquicamente. A reação pode acabar com a fêmea. Um golpe telecinético poderia os colocar fora de ação, mas há um risco leve que o macho tenha uma possibilidade de avisar telepaticamente seus protetores ou seus superiores. — A comunicação telepática era quase impossível de obstruir. — Quer que eu golpeie?

As costas de Miane eram uma linha furiosa na frente dele enquanto sacudia a cabeça. — Mal.

— Seria mais fácil se um ou ambos fossem movidos deste lugar.

— Mantenha a humana viva, — ordenou Miane. — O Psy é um risco muito

alto.

— Vou levá-los para o corredor, — advertiu Vasic antes de se afastar um

pouco do caminho que vieram e derrubar deliberadamente um velho vaso.

Não demorou muito para o macho Psy começar a descer em direção ao barulho. Estava sendo furtivo, mas focado no ponto de origem do barulho, bem abaixo do corredor. Vasic voltou para ver Malachai se erguer atrás dele e estalar seu pescoço. Miane já se movia em direção à sala de onde o macho morto viera.

No momento que Vasic entrou, ela tinha a fêmea humana de bruços no chão, o joelho na espinha da outra mulher e os braços da mulher presos atrás das costas. A arma de Miane estava pressionada na nuca da mulher, explicando o silêncio da mulher.

Uma pequena unidade de comunicação estava no chão. — Ela não emitiu um alerta, — Miane disse numa voz tão fria quanto a escuridão fria no fundo do oceano.

Vasic já estava na mente da fêmea humana, levando tudo o que sabia sobre Leila Savea, os desaparecidos, e a Coorporação. Aparentemente, o macho Psy reforçara suas fracas proteções naturais, bem como estendeu seus próprios escudos sobre ela, mas com o último caindo, o primeiro não foi difícil de desmontar sem causar danos cerebrais. — Eu tenho, — ele disse calmamente.

— Ela torturou Leila? — Os olhos de Miane eram pedacinhos de gelo preto quando olhou para Vasic.

Vasic pensou no que viu na mente dessa mulher, de como gostou de esculpir o rosto de Leila enquanto a changeling gritava, e sabia que não era tempo de misericórdia. — Sim.

A mulher abriu a boca como se quisesse implorar ou gritar por socorro, mas já era tarde demais. Miane cortou a garganta dela usando uma faca que Vasic não a viu pegar. — Há algum outro aqui? — Perguntou a alfa BlackSea após limpar o sangue na parte de trás da camisa da mulher e levantar-se.

Vasic sacudiu a cabeça. — De acordo com suas lembranças, essa deveria ser uma instalação de contenção de longo prazo. Leila era a cobaia de teste. Eles a levaram esta manhã.

Com a mandíbula apertada, Miane disse, — Vamos sair. Silenciosamente, como entramos. Quanto mais tempo os guardas ficarem no escuro, mais tempo temos para rastrear Leila sem interferência.

Vasic retirou toda a equipe sem qualquer incidente, depois disse à Miane o que mais descobriu na mente da mulher. — Ela era responsável apenas por Leila Savea. — Outro exemplo da fragmentação praticada de forma tão eficaz pela Coorporação. — Seu trabalho era quebrar Leila e treiná-la para seguir ordens, mesmo que essas ordens fossem matar.

Curiosamente, a torturadora acreditava ser igual a todos os outros na Coorporação, o que Vasic sabia de fato não ser verdade. O CEO que o esquadrão capturou anteriormente estava no círculo mais íntimo, parte dos tomadores de decisão que mantinham o poder sobre os peões mais descartáveis abaixo.

No entanto, esses detalhes compartilhariam depois. Atualmente, apenas uma coisa era importante. — Leila foi levada num SUV com a seguinte placa. — Ele escreveu abaixo para eles. — Embora a mulher não fosse e não soubesse o destino final, um dos motoristas escorregou e mencionou que se dirigiam para Yukon.

— Podemos invadir os sistemas de trânsito? — Perguntou Miane a Malachai.

O grande macho assentiu. — Estou nisso, mas mesmo que estivermos apenas procurando um determinado corredor, o país tem um monte de estradas

inexploradas que não são usadas o suficiente para justificar a vigilância do tráfego. Se eu estivesse fazendo algo ilegal, ficaria naquelas estradas inexploradas – e se eu pegasse as principais rodovias, o faria à noite e me certificaria que minhas placas estivessem muito enlameadas para os scanners.

Miane xingou. — Precisamos de pessoas procurando esse SUV, mas mesmo alertando todo nosso povo e as matilhas changeling que nossos aliados conhecem, não será suficiente. Não somos suficientes.

Malachai parou e soprou um suspiro calmo. — Há muito mais seres humanos nas estradas, incluindo caminhoneiros que viajam à noite, e todos os dias indivíduos veem e voltam para suas casas e trabalho.

Vasic podia ver Miane lutando com a decisão que tinha de tomar. Enviar uma solicitação através da rede da Aliança Humana para obter informações sobre o SUV e, possivelmente, encontrar – ou ver essa informação acabar nas mãos do inimigo, que esconderia Leila mais uma vez... Ou eliminá-la como um risco muito grande. A boa notícia era que esta última teria que ser um último recurso: colocaram muito tempo e esforço nela para descartá-la tão rapidamente.

— Falarei com Bowen Knight, — disse Miane por fim, com a mão em punho.

— Pedir que ele peça ao seu povo para relatar qualquer avistamento do veículo.

— É a melhor escolha. — Malachai segurou o olhar de sua alfa, seus olhos castanhos parecendo brilhar como se iluminados. — Pelo menos dá uma chance a Leila antes que seja forçada a matar, porque uma vez que ela o fizer, não seremos capazes de trazê-la de volta. Ela não foi criada para isso.

— Não, Leila foi criada para a ciência, exploração e escrever documentos acadêmicos. — Vibrando de raiva, Miane caminhou para a comunicação. — Bowen Knight não precisa saber por que estou pedindo isso – não confio nele o suficiente ainda. Vou negociar um favor por outro favor do BlackSea.

— Na verdade, a Aliança nos deve uma, — disse Malachai. — Entreguei a Bowen uma célula Psy anti-humano que pegamos em Veneza.

Sua alfa pausou meio ponto. — Por que eu não sabia disso?

— Ia te informar, mas então ouvimos sobre a mensagem de Leila e não pareceu particularmente importante. — Malachai deu de ombros. — Era apenas um grupo marginal de fanáticos, nada importante, mas aparentemente planejavam atacar os escritórios da Aliança com armas. — Ele cruzou os braços. — Bowen

confirmou que nossa informação estava certa e me agradeceu. Eu lhe disse que um dia nós cobraríamos o favor.

Os olhos de Miane se estreitaram ligeiramente. — Às vezes, quase acho que seu cérebro é uma arma perigosa. Ainda bem que está do meu lado. — Ela fez a ligação depois que Malachai saiu do alcance.

Vasic teletransportou para casa, para Ivy, antes de completar a ligação. Sua parte estava finalizada. A vida de Leila Savea agora dependia de inúmeros pares de olhos humanos.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 3 de novembro de 2076_

_Nina,_

_Atravessei muitas fronteiras no ano passado, de alguma forma acabei fazendo de San Francisco minha casa. Tenho uma igreja, uma congregação. Chamam-me de padre Xavier. Parecia uma coisa muito grande no início, o respeito inerente não merecido, mas vim a aceitar meu lugar aqui._

_Posso ser apenas um homem humilde de uma aldeia de uma montanha distante _– _mas nesta grande cidade, há muitas almas quebradas que precisam de consolo. Tento fornecê-lo, mesmo enquanto luto contra meus próprios demônios, luto contra minha própria raiva._

_Não estou mais surpreso quando encontro Psys sentados nos bancos. Eles costumavam sair quando me viam, como se tivessem medo de mudá-los por acreditar, mas agora, às vezes ficam e conversamos. Eu era tão tolo antes, Nina, pensando que não eram pessoas, mas autômatos. Não há nada que nos separe, apenas uma torção da biologia _– _eles têm habilidades psíquicas e nós não. Essa é a única diferença. Sob a pele, são tão humanos quanto você ou eu._

_Meu amigo Psy, porém, ele é tão diferente dos paroquianos como um coelho é de um pássaro de rapina. Ele está sempre tão controlado, tão frio. Frio como gelo, que seria até fácil acreditar que é um assassino robótico insensível. Contudo vi este homem levar uma bala para proteger uma criança._

_Heróis, eu aprendi, nem sempre usam branco._

_Às vezes vêm da escuridão, sombras entre sombras. Seu Xavier_

**C**apítulo 40

Kaleb estava procurando por outra área da rede tão saudável quanto a de Sophia Russo desde que Saara fez o pedido. A NetMind e DarkMind se provaram singularmente inúteis nesse ponto. Tanto que Kaleb começava a se preocupar com o comportamento das neosentiências gêmeas. Anteriormente, mesmo quando a DarkMind se tornava errática, a NetMind permanecia inabalável e resoluta em seus deveres.

O fato de que a neosentiências mais estável estava exibindo comportamento errático próprio lhe dizia que o problema com a PsyNet era muito maior do que até mesmo os empatas perceberam, a falha tão fundamental que causava danos catastrófico aos _órgãos _do que era claramente um Sistema vivo.

Dada a falta de ajuda, Kaleb criou padrões de pesquisa bem definidos que funcionavam continuamente. Ele dedicou uma porcentagem significativa de seu cérebro à busca. E depois de tudo isso, encontrou apenas duas outras áreas que pareciam impecáveis em sua saúde. Era possível que houvesse mais, uma vez que basicamente executou uma busca manual, mas se assim fosse, deveria ser um número altamente limitado.

A primeira área nova era bastante simples: emanava de Clara Alvarez.

Curiosamente, ela era uma ex-Justice Psy como Sophia Russo. Coincidência?

Foi a segunda área limpa que se revelou problemática.

Aquela pequena região isolada da Net era intocada, bonita, forte... E a mente por trás do efeito, invisível. Muito bem blindada. Invisível. As únicas pessoas que Kaleb sabia que tinham escudos eficazes eram Arrows. Detectou apenas que havia uma mente ancorada na área porque um: era um duplo cardeal com poder assistente, e dois: porque fez um ponto de honra aprender como divisar Arrows no

passado quando o esquadrão estava sob o comando do conselheiro Ming LeBon, que os usava para matar seus inimigos.

Não tinha importância se um determinado assassinato exigia que um Arrow desistisse de sua própria vida; o ex-Conselheiro tratou os homens altamente treinados e extremamente inteligentes e mulheres do esquadrão como substituíveis. Apesar de crescer aos _cuidados _de um psicopata, Kaleb nunca cometeu o mesmo erro quando se tratava de seu próprio povo – e foi por causa de Sahara. Ela o ensinou que as pessoas não eram descartáveis ou substituíveis por ser o presente único, selvagem, extraordinário que ela era... E por como ela via o mesmo nele.

— _Não se machuque, Kaleb! Com quem vou brincar se você quebrar as pernas?_

— _Você encontrará outros amigos. Há muitas crianças no complexo NightStar. Um olhar de reprovação da menina de dez anos que estava atrás da árvore,_

_aquela com olhos azuis escuros que sempre se enchiam de luz quando ele fugia para vê-la. — Mas você é apenas você. Só você é meu melhor amigo._

Era um fragmento de memória que o lembrava de permanecer Kaleb, não importa como seu treinador psicopata tentasse quebrá-lo ao longo dos anos. Porque Sahara amava Kaleb, ninguém mais. E somente ele a amava.

Sahara foi também aquela que o fizera ver que, às vezes, era melhor estender a mão da amizade do que forçar o cumprimento pelo medo. Santano Enrique o torturou até que Kaleb o odiava com cada pingo de seu ser. Sahara o amava, e por ela, ele faria qualquer coisa.

Alinhado com esse pensamento, não tentou invadir a mente protegida.

Em vez disso, saiu da PsyNet, entrou em contato com Aden, e pediu ao líder dos Arrows para encontrá-lo na PsyNet, no local. — Está vendo? — Ele perguntou.

— Você terá que explicar.

— A PsyNet, — apontou Kaleb. — Sem podridão, sem desintegração, nada além de pura força. — Ele não precisava de um empático para confirmá-lo, podia sentir essa força como um vento fresco e leve contra seus sentidos psíquicos.

Aden examinou o tecido psíquico cuidadosamente. — Você está certo.

— Os Es precisam saber quem está causando o efeito, — disse Kaleb. — Isso lhes daria um terceiro ponto de dados para comparação.

— Vou verificar com o indivíduo em questão.

Kaleb deixou-o ir nisso; empurrar um Arrow era um esforço inútil.

A mensagem de Aden chegou dez minutos depois, enquanto Kaleb estava numa reunião com a alfa dos Lobos BlackEdge: O Arrow é Stefan Berg, estacionado em Alaris. Ele entrará em contato com Ivy Jane pessoalmente.

Kaleb sabia que só recebeu essa informação porque Sahara a compartilharia de qualquer maneira, uma vez que soubesse disso dos empáticos. Até mesmo Arrows, ao que parece, não esperavam que pares ligados guardassem segredos um do outro. Desculpando-se com a loba alfa por um curto período de tempo, agradeceu a Aden, depois passou todas as informações que descobriu para Ivy Jane.

Stefan Berg, ele pensou enquanto voltava à reunião. Até onde Kaleb sabia, o poderoso teletransportador na estação em alto mar nunca foi oficialmente um Arrow. Entretanto, Aden Kai claramente considerava o homem como um dos seus. Sim, nunca foi uma boa ideia assumir algo como certo com relação aos Arrow – ou supor que sabia todos os seus segredos.

Ivy não podia acreditar na identidade do terceiro espaço calmo na Rede... Depois pensou em Sophia e Clara, e de repente a conexão entre os três foi incrivelmente clara. Com o coração batendo forte, enviou uma mensagem para Stefan. O comandante da estação de Alaris visitara recentemente o pomar, dois meses atrás, durante sua licença obrigatória _na superfície, _como o pessoal da estação o denominava.

_Você não precisa se teletransportar para me ver_, ela disse a ele. _Acho que sei o que está acontecendo. _Embora Stefan fosse um telecinético violentamente poderoso, não era um teletransportador nascido como Vasic. Teletransportar tirava muita energia dele e ele precisava manter essa força para evacuar Alaris se a estação sofresse um incidente sério.

_Tem certeza? _Stefan respondeu. _Posso te encontrar na PsyNet sem problema. Sim, eu tenho certeza. Entrarei em contato se precisar de mais informações. Sabe onde estarei._

Ivy riu. Esses Arrows, definitivamente estavam desenvolvendo senso de humor.

Quando Rabbit latiu e correu ao seu redor, ela se abaixou para lhe dar uma esfregada que fez seus olhos revirarem em êxtase. _Cão pateta, maravilhoso_. Deixando-o com um tapinha sorridente, sentou-se num dos confortáveis sofás dispostos ao lado da cozinha, o balcão próximo o suficiente para que pudesse colocar bebidas lá, e as pessoas deste lado pudessem pegá-las.

Quase todo o primeiro nível da cabana dela e de Vasic foi construído desta maneira – um plano tão aberto quanto possível e cheio de luz. Foi de propósito, de modo que os Arrows que os visitavam nunca se sentissem isolados ou sozinhos. Ivy decidiu que tiveram o suficiente disso. E parecia estar funcionando; Mais de uma vez, membros do esquadrão chegavam e apenas sentavam no sofá e trabalhavam enquanto ela fazia seu próprio trabalho nas proximidades.

Hoje, Rabbit pulou para sentar-se ao lado dela, seu corpinho quente sob sua mão enquanto ela entrava na PsyNet e ia para o local da mente de Clara Alvarez, de acordo com as coordenadas passadas por Kaleb.

Ele estava certo: a área estava limpa de infecção e vital em sua força. Sem desintegração, nem mesmo um único fio desgastado.

A esperança floresceu dentro dela.

Saindo da Net, pensou no que descobriu no funeral de Zie Zen, sabia que não podia assumir nada. O vínculo... Isso era a chave.

Podia ligar para Clara, mas isso não parecia certo. Conhecia a outra mulher e a capacidade de Clara como Gerente de Haven porque era aí que Samuel Rain continuava vivendo, mas Ivy e Clara não eram próximas o suficiente para confidências fáceis – e Clara provavelmente não queria que essas informações fossem transmitidas por uma rede de comunicação. Teria que ser uma visita pessoal.

Clara era uma boa pessoa e Ivy acreditava que compartilharia o que Ivy precisava saber quando entendesse a gravidade da situação na PsyNet.

Vasic estava em casa, poderia teletransportá-la se a ex-J-Psy concordasse com uma reunião.

Ivy hesitou, detestando perturbá-lo.

Ela finalmente o fizera descansar; ele trabalhava sem parar desde o dia em que espalharam as cinzas de Zie Zen. Ela sabia que era seu método para lidar, mas já teve o suficiente, e ameaçou drogar sua comida para nocauteá-lo se não ouvisse a razão.

Ele deu aquele sorriso lento e quieto que a derretia. — Você nunca faria isso, Ivy.

— Ugh! — Olhando para ele, ela apontou o quarto. — Não me faça voltar para o lado escuro, Vasic Zen!

Com o sorriso se aprofundando, ele os teletransportou para a cama e dormiu menos de um minuto depois de ter tirado suas roupas; uma remoção que levou algum tempo desde que ele continuou se teletransportando fora de suas próprias roupas e roubando beijos enquanto ela ofegava de surpresa.

Ivy não tinha força de vontade contra Vasic num humor brincalhão.

Depois que ele adormeceu, ela ficou em seu abraço até não haver nenhuma chance dele acordar, então o deixou com uma carícia em seu cabelo. Sua intenção era terminar seu próprio trabalho antes de aconchegar-se contra o calor de seu corpo para uma soneca preguiçosa até Tavish voltar para casa da escola. Sabia que um dos outros Arrows telecinéticos teletransportaria o menino para o pomar se Vasic ainda estivesse dormindo, Tavish foi estritamente advertido para não tentar o teletransporte.

Era muito jovem, não tinha controle.

Essa instrução poderia não ter funcionado para detê-lo, mas Vasic disse em silêncio ao menino que era uma questão de confiança. — Não vou atrelar sua mente para que não possa se teletransportar, — ele disse. — Confio que você siga as regras.

O pequeno rosto de Tavish se encheu de determinação. — Não vou te decepcionar.

— Não vou acordá-lo, — Ivy disse para Rabbit agora, sua voz decisiva. — Se a PsyNet sobreviveu este longo tempo, pode sobreviver algumas outras horas enquanto meu Arrow descansa.

A única razão para acordá-lo antes seria se Miane Levèque ligasse. Vasic não queria que Leila Savea sofresse mais se tivesse o poder de ajudá-la. Apesar de seu desejo de que Vasic descansasse, Ivy esperava que a alfa BlackSea ligasse, que

houvesse alguma notícia, especialmente do SUV que levou Leila do complexo que Vasic ajudou a se infiltrar, mas quando ela deslizou para se aconchegar ao lado dele, o comunicador estava silencioso.

Quando seu marido poderoso com seus belos olhos cinza de inverno se moveu em seu sono para puxá-la contra seu corpo, Leila Savea permanecia entre os desaparecidos.

Dezoito horas após o alerta ter sido anunciado na rede da Aliança, Miane recebeu a notícia de que o SUV que procuravam foi encontrado, abandonado e incendiado num barranco. Ela fez a ligação errada. A Aliança abrigava claramente um ou mais informantes da Coorporação. Isso não a surpreendeu – o dinheiro falava, independentemente da raça.

A raiva ainda queimava gelada dentro dela.

Por aqueles que levaram seu povo, pelos traidores dentro da própria BlackSea e por si mesma, por fazer a escolha errada. Ela sabia racionalmente que tudo que fez foram más escolhas, mas isso não importava. Tudo que importava era que esse telefonema errado pudesse ter matado um membro vulnerável de sua matilha, que contava com Miane para acertar.

— Os serviços de emergência não encontraram nenhum corpo nos destroços, — lembrou.

Essa verdade proporcionava uma fina camada de esperança, mas a raiva que vivia nela não se aliviaria até que todo o seu povo estivesse em casa e aqueles que ousaram prejudicá-los fossem brutalmente punidos. Havia força nessa raiva, uma determinação de olhos frios e implacável.

No entanto, Miane sabia que nenhum alfa poderia funcionar como um verdadeiro alfa se mantivesse sua raiva. Isso envenenaria a matilha inteira, não deixando nenhum lugar que alguém quisesse estar. Changelings baseados na água podiam não ser como outros grupos changelings, podiam ser únicos mesmo entre seu próprio tipo, mas eram changeling e tinham um lado humano. Como tal, eles eram sociáveis o suficiente para precisar de uma comunidade em algum nível.

E mesmo que as criaturas mamíferas em BlackSea muitas vezes achassem difícil entender aqueles cujo sangue corria mais frio, eram um. Os traidores não contavam, seriam eliminados no instante em que Miane confirmasse as identidades dele. Todos os outros... Eles eram um, porque a água era vida e estavam unidos na proteção desse precioso recurso.

Como estavam unidos por sua própria diferença.

Quando se tratava da alfa BlackSea, ela precisava funcionar da mesma maneira que o alfa de qualquer outra matilha changeling. Miane precisava manter seu povo unido, certificar-se que tivessem o que necessitavam para que suas almas florescessem e permanecessem fortes. Para Persephone, uma menina que foi mantida em cativeiro num pequeno quarto por meses, arrancada de sua mãe após perder seu pai, isso significava uma festa para comemorar o aniversário que passou sozinha, assustada e longe de casa.

Persephone não sabia que a data estava errada; só sabia que era a festa de aniversário dela.

Miane pegou a criança ainda magra em seus braços enquanto instintivamente mantinha seu equilíbrio na plataforma suavemente balançando no centro da cidade flutuante que era o coração BlackSea. Havia um número espalhado ao redor do mundo, mas Lantia era a maior, e era onde realizavam o Conclave em anos alternados.

Para o mundo, o Conclave era o grupo dominante de BlackSea. Na verdade, não era uma coisa, mas um evento – uma reunião anual de tantas pessoas BlackSea como pudessem fazê-lo. A razão de não sempre mantê-lo em Lantia não era de fato a temperatura da água, como os forasteiros poderiam assumir. Todos os changelings saudáveis de BlackSea poderiam sobreviver e prosperar em tais águas – o oceano, afinal, era profundo e docemente frio não importa onde estivesse na terra.

Não, a razão pela qual o Conclave mudava de local entre Lantia e Cifica nos trópicos, era que não era justo pedir sempre aos companheiros de matilha desse lado do mundo para fazer a viagem.

Persephone e sua mãe perderam o último Conclave, estavam presas e sozinhas naquela época. Como Leila estava agora.

Afastando sua raiva mais uma vez, Miane disse: — Você parece uma princesa, — para a criança em seus braços.

Rindo, Persephone enrugou o tule rosa que cascateava sobre o braço de Miane. — Presente da Mamãe. — Era mais do que ela costumava dizer; seu discurso não era o que deveria ser para sua idade, o trauma que sofreu tendo deixado mais de uma marca, mas os curandeiros do bando garantiram a Miane que Persephone estava se curando.

_As crianças são muito mais resistentes do que nós lhes damos crédito_, dissera seu maior curandeiro. _Envolva-a em amor, mantenha-a segura, dê a ela o espaço e a liberdade para falar sobre o que aconteceu, e Persephone superará isso, crescerá no indivíduo forte e único que ela sempre deveria ser._

Miane poderia fazer isso, estava fazendo isso.

— Sua mãe dá bons presentes. — Miane estava tão orgulhosa da mãe de Persephone. Olivia perdeu seu companheiro nas mãos dos bastardos assassinos que levaram sua pequena família, e para muitos changelings, isso seria um golpe fatalmente incapacitante.

Isso sem sequer levar em conta a tortura e prisão de Olivia.

Mas, em vez de enrolar-se e morrer, a outra mulher se levantou com uma feroz força de vontade.

— Pelo nosso bebê, — disse Olivia a Miane, ainda ferida e machucada por sua provação. — Pelo bebê que Cary e eu criamos juntos em águas frescas ao largo da costa da Nova Zelândia. — As lágrimas eram grossas em sua voz, lágrimas que se recusou a derramar. — Nunca permitirei que ela se sinta perdida, sozinha e com medo de novo.

— Eu sei. — Miane tomara Olivia em seus braços, a abraçou por muito tempo, até que a represa se abrisse, até que Olivia chorasse por seu companheiro perdido. — Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que será forte para Persephone, — disse Miane depois. — Mas você vem a mim quando precisar chorar – e lembre-se que ela também precisa sofrer.

Persephone poderia ser um bebê, apenas dois anos de idade, mas era a menina do papai. — Fale com ela sobre o pai dela, — Miane aconselhou sua companheira de bordo ferida na semana após o resgate de Persephone pelos Arrows, — responda as perguntas dela, e se ficar muito difícil, venha para mim.

Miane ficou acordada com Olivia aquela noite inteira. Viram Persephone dormir e, quando Olivia estava pronta, falou sobre o dia do sequestro, sobre como ela e Persephone foram separadas à força de Cary, que foi forte, lutou arduamente para proteger sua companheira e criança... E sobre como Olivia soube quando Cary foi assassinado.

— O laço se partiu em dois. — Olivia deu uma palmada contra o coração.

— Ele rasgou, como se meu coração estivesse sendo despedaçado, e eu estava sangrando tanto que não conseguia respirar, não podia pensar. — Ela ofegou por ar, o eco da dor visceral, a alma retalhando vívida no marrom dos olhos dela. — Eu queria desistir, morrer bem naquele momento, mas não consegui.

Seus olhos permaneceram em sua filha adormecida. — Encontrei Cary depois de tanto tempo vagando sozinha. Tanto tempo, Miane. Ele me entendeu como jamais ou nunca ninguém o fez. Ele era eu e eu era ele e estávamos juntos. Agora... Agora estou em pedaços, mas Persephone está inteira e por ela, vou suportar.

Miane sabia muito bem que Olivia não viveria até uma idade madura. A ferida em sua alma era muito dolorosa. Ela lutaria contra a dor, viveria até Persephone atingir a idade adulta, e então Olivia simplesmente não acordaria um dia – ou desapareceria silenciosamente no fundo, para nunca mais emergir.

Quando chegasse o momento, Miane não tentaria detê-la.

Algumas feridas nenhum curandeiro poderia curar. Algumas dores nenhuma droga poderia suavizar. Olivia tinha coragem suficiente para viver até que seu bebê não fosse mais um bebê. Era tudo que sua alfa podia pedir a ela.

Persephone bateu as mãos nas bochechas de Miane e deu um beijo exuberante nos lábios. — Feliz Aniversário!

— Sim, — ela disse, ligeiramente fazendo cócegas na garotinha, — feliz aniversário para Persephone. — Levou a criança para uma mesa preparada com bolo de aniversário, sanduíches minúsculos, comida bonita apropriada para mãos pequenas e projetada para deleitar jovens papilas gustativas, biscoitos e bebidas.

Como todos os móveis em Lantia, a mesa era aparafusada usando parafusos removíveis que se encaixavam em slots de outra forma ocultos, construídos em todos os pisos e paredes. Isso significava que poderiam mover as coisas ao redor como necessário, enquanto ainda os protegiam contra ondas

inesperadas que faziam a cidade balançar mais do que o habitual de vez em quando.

Pela mesma razão, todas as bandejas de servir tinham uma garra de borracha no fundo e os talheres e pratos estavam perto de inquebráveis enquanto ainda eram biodegradáveis, caso voassem para a água. As pessoas de BlackSea eram capazes de recuperar quase todos esses detritos acidentais, mas nunca tomaram o oceano como garantido. Nunca tomaram a água como garantido.

— Minni! Minni!

Miane estendeu a mão para a outra criança correndo em sua direção. Ela a pegou com facilidade, então quando a pegou em seu braço, usou seu aperto para subir seu corpo e pousar em seu quadril. Nesse ponto, ela moveu o braço para apoiar seu peso.

— Feliz aniversário, Sephnie! — Seu rosto de pele de ébano era brilhante com bom humor.

Persephone sorriu e acenou para seu companheiro de matilha mais vocal.

Costas apontou para seus shorts pretos e camisa azul. — Eu também tenho roupas de festa. — Ele bateu na camiseta preta de Miane, suas palavras seguintes um sussurro alto. — Sua mãe não trouxe roupas de festa?

Mordendo o interior de sua bochecha pela pergunta solene, Miane tentou parecer triste. — Sim, ela esqueceu. — Sua mãe a perdoaria. — Acha que ainda ganho bolo?

Ambas as crianças acenaram firmemente.

Encurralando-os por mais alguns segundos, Miane colocou os dois gentilmente no chão. Eles imediatamente correram para brincar juntos – embora ela percebesse que Persephone continuava olhando para trás para verificar se sua mãe estava à vista, como fazia mesmo quando mantida segura nos braços de sua alfa.

Levaria tempo para ela aceitar que Olivia não a deixaria novamente. Uma criança tão jovem que não entendia que sua mãe foi separada dela sob coação. Ela só sabia que estava sozinha e assustada e sua mãe não estava lá.

O queixo de Miane doía, ela o apertava com tanta força.

Uma grande mão se fechou sobre seu ombro, espremendo. — Respire, — ordenou Malachai. — Ela está em casa. Vamos trazer os outros para casa também.

Alguns, Miane sabia, voltariam para casa em caixas.

A raiva dentro dela ameaçou incendiar-se novamente, mas então o riso de Persephone iluminou o ar e ela se lembrou de que às vezes, o bem ganhava e o mal perdia. — Sim, — ela jurou. — Vamos trazer todo o nosso povo para casa. — Incluindo Leila.

Vivos ou mortos, nenhum seria abandonado; nenhum seria esquecido.

**C**apítulo 41

No meio da manhã, um dia depois de Ivy ter recebido a informação sobre Clara Alvarez, seu bem descansado marido teletransportou ela e Rabbit para Haven. Era uma propriedade verde pacífica e extensa destinada aos F-Psy que estavam fraturados – e também era o lar de Samuel Rain. O especialista em robótica e bio-fusão que salvou a vida de Vasic e que agora estava determinado a construir-lhe uma prótese funcional, poderia ter se mudado, mas gostava daqui e pediu para ficar.

— Precisa ir ver Miane? — Ivy perguntou.

Vasic havia recebido uma mensagem do BlackSea antes de se teletransportarem.

— Não, — ele disse para o suave silêncio, seu corpo forte e quente parcialmente atrás dela. — Com a pista do SUV num beco sem saída, não há nada que possa fazer nesta fase, apenas esperar até que tenham outro local. A mensagem tinha fotos da celebração de aniversário de Perséfone – podemos vê-las depois da reunião.

Ivy assentiu; ferozmente orgulhosa da menina que sobreviveu aos monstros da Coorporação. Ivy não era a empata trabalhando com ela, mas recebeu atualizações regulares do jovem E masculino, e esses relatórios diziam que Perséfone tinha um espírito desafiador que poderia ser ferido, mas não seria de modo algum espancado.

— Quer que eu vá com você? — Vasic perguntou, curvando sua mão sobre seu quadril. — Samuel me pediu para entrar para uma varredura profunda.

— Vá fazer a varredura, — disse. — Acho que será melhor se eu for sozinha.

Quando Vasic assentiu com a cabeça, ela inclinou a cabeça e pressionou uma palma na bochecha dele. — Obrigada pelo passeio. — Ela estava bem ciente

de que estava ridiculamente estragada por poder ir a qualquer lugar no mundo que quisesse. Pouco mais de três semanas atrás, quando mencionou que queria experimentar uma massa que ouviu falar chamada mil-folhas, Vasic a levou a uma padaria em Paris. — Eu te amo.

A expressão de Vasic não se alterou, mas ele virou a cabeça para beijar sua palma, enquanto em seu interior, seu laço vibrava com a força poderosa de suas próprias emoções. — Isso é algo que nunca duvido. — Um sorriso débil que a fez querer beijá-lo.

Então ela o beijou.

_Ivy. Vou nos teletransportar para a cama se não for cuidadosa._

Rindo da leve advertência que desmentia a maneira pecaminosa que a beijava, seus dedos acariciando o quadril dela, ela roubou outro gosto antes de afastá-lo. — Pare de me distrair.

Seus olhos brilharam com uma promessa de vingança. — Vejo você em breve, Sra. Zen.

— Pode contar com isso, Sr. Zen.

Com os lábios curvados, Vasic inclinou a cabeça para Rabbit. — Vamos, vamos ver Samuel.

Rabbit se acomodou alegremente ao lado dele.

Ivy demorou alguns momentos observando seu marido caminhar em direção ao prédio principal de Haven – ele era tão bonito em movimento – antes de virar-se para o jardim de rosas onde pedira para encontrar Clara. A outra mulher já estava ali, sentada num familiar banco de madeira, com os olhos na massa colorida de flores abertas ao sol e cheirando o ar.

— Ivy, — ela disse enquanto se levantava; seu sorriso caloroso.

A gerente de Haven estava vestida com um terninho cinza claro combinado com uma camisa azul-água, seu cabelo castanho dourado dividido no meio e enrolado num coque na nuca e suas mãos cobertas por finas luvas pretas.

— Clara. — Ivy caminhou para frente. — Muito obrigada por concordar em me ver.

— É claro, — Clara disse enquanto ambas sentavam no banco. — É sobre Samuel? Ele vai muito bem.

— Não, é outra coisa. — Decidindo ser direta, disse à outra mulher sobre a desintegração severa e mortal do tecido da PsyNet. Então falou sobre os dois outros locais saudáveis. Quando disse: — Você é a terceira, — Clara arregalou os olhos.

— Vejo, — disse a ex-J-Psy. — Sabe o que separa os outros dois?

— Não as habilidades dele, — disse Ivy. — Um é um Tk capaz de teletransporte, o outro, um J como você. — Então ela acrescentou o que acreditava ser o fator crítico. — Ambos estão ligados a seres humanos.

Clara não respondeu de forma visível, enquanto Ivy continuava. — Sei que tem um marido humano, — disse calmamente. — Preciso saber se está ligada a um nível psíquico – juro que vou proteger sua privacidade. As únicas pessoas que sabem ou precisam saber tudo têm seus próprios laços. — Todos e cada um entendiam que era um presente, que não deveria ser danificado. — Nenhum deles a trairia.

Os olhos castanhos de Clara a encararam por um longo momento, como se julgasse a sinceridade de Ivy, antes que a gerente de Haven se abaixasse para tirar a luva em sua mão esquerda... Para revelar um anel de ouro em seu dedo anelar.

— Seu nome é Patrick, — ela disse; seu amor por ele um beijo contra os sentidos de Ivy. — E sim, estamos ligados a nível psíquico. Acasalados.

— Como mantém o vínculo escondido? — Ivy sussurrou. — Não há nenhuma sugestão dele na Net.

— Anthony nos ajudou, — Clara disse, e não foi tão grande surpresa como deveria ser. Anthony Kyriakus, afinal, foi o homem que criou Haven.

— Sabe, ele já estava me ajudando, — Clara continuou. — Justice-Psys não duram muito tempo, uma vez que nossos escudos telepáticos internos se vão. — Sombras em seus olhos, lembranças de todo o mal que testemunhou, o mal que agiu como ácido em sua mente. — Foi por isso que ele foi capaz de reagir dentro de microssegundos quando Patrick e eu nos recusamos a seguir ordens e acabamos acasalados.

Um sorriso que fez seu rosto inteiro brilhar. — Então, quando ficou claro que minha capacidade de escudo começava a se curar – admiração tocou sua expressão – Anthony me ensinou como assumir, como esconder o vínculo e a mente de Patrick.

— A única outra que conheço cujos escudos foram regenerados espontaneamente é Sophia, — murmurou Ivy. — E ela é única.

— Sophie e eu conversamos sobre isso, — disse Clara. — A única coisa comum entre nós é que amamos homens humanos com escudos naturais inquebráveis. — Ela levantou seu olhar de sua aliança de casamento. — E o amor não pode ser forçado. Se houver outra resposta... Há tantas pessoas magoadas no mundo. — As mãos dela apertavam o colo, a dor encharcava sua voz. — Você diz que a PsyNet é saudável ao meu redor – talvez isso também tenha algo a ver com a regeneração.

Ivy começava a perceber que se suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras, então o único fato que conectava Stefan, Sophia e Clara tinha implicações muito mais assustadoras do que ela mesma havia adivinhado. — A técnica de blindagem que Anthony te ensinou, — disse. — Deve ser fenomenal, a ponto de esconder seu vínculo com Patrick tão eficazmente.

Uma pausa, antes de Clara dizer, — Os escudos são muito fortes, mas a coisa é... Eu sempre tive a sensação de que algo ajudava Patrick e eu a mantermos nosso segredo.

— A NetMind protegeu os Es por um século. — Um tremor de compreensão percorreu os ossos de Ivy. — Posso vê-la fazendo isso para uma mente humana na PsyNet.

— Gostaria de ver? — A pergunta de Clara foi sussurrada, em segredo.

Ivy assentiu e se juntou a gerente de Haven na PsyNet. A J-Psy deslizou seus próprios escudos em torno de Ivy, com a permissão de Ivy – após Ivy avisar a Vasic o que estava prestes a acontecer. Só depois que Ivy foi isolada que Clara soltou uma segunda camada de escudos, e Ivy viu o calor outonal e a corda azul- gelo do vínculo psíquico da outra mulher com outra mente. Essa segunda mente não era Psy, embora brilhasse como um brilhante, em tons de azul-gelo. E ele não estava fixo na PsyNet, mas não completamente fora dela.

Nenhuma mente Psy poderia alcançá-lo, poderia cortá-lo. Clara era o único ponto de contato.

Consciente de que lhe deram um presente, Ivy escapou dos escudos de Clara quando a mulher os abriu. — Obrigada, — disse. — Por que confiou em mim?

— J-Psy ficam bons em julgar pessoas. Conheço seu coração, Ivy Jane Zen, e sei que é bom. — Clara levantou. — Tenho que ir, mas me ligue se precisar de mais alguma coisa.

— Gostaria de conhecer Patrick. — Ivy só o vislumbrara no funeral de Zie Zen. — Parece fascinante.

— Oh, ele é. — Um sorriso súbito. — Irritante às vezes, mas sempre maravilhoso.

Ivy permaneceu no lugar muito tempo depois que Clara partiu, processando as consequências do que descobrira. Tudo fazia sentido – as imagens sangrentas da NetMind de perda e profanação, o fato de que a PsyNet mal mantinha a coerência apesar do número de Es ativos, por que os Esquecidos tinham uma rede saudável e os Psy não.

Porque quando os Esquecidos deixaram a Net, levaram seus companheiros humanos com eles, enquanto os Psys foram instruídos a cortar esses laços ou sufocá-los para fora da existência. Até esta geração, havia somente três mentes humanas conhecidas na PsyNet.

Ivy entendeu agora.

Até o alvorecer do Silêncio, a PsyNet nunca foi povoada apenas por Psys. Changelings e seres humanos eram uma presença – embora, no caso de changelings, essa presença teria sido mínima. Pelo que Ivy sabia como resultado de sua amizade com Sascha, os changelings tendiam a puxar seus companheiros para suas próprias redes psíquicas.

Não era assim com os seres humanos.

Não havia registros de seres humanos sendo uma presença ativa na PsyNet, mas mesmo os antigos Conselhos não conseguiram apagar eras da história que falavam de casamentos e relacionamentos entre humanos.

Tais relações não foram notadas antes do Silêncio.

A própria história da família de Ivy incluía vários ancestrais humanos.

A raça humana, portanto, sempre foi parte do tecido psíquico da PsyNet, proporcionando uma energia misteriosa e indefinível, sem a qual o futuro inteiro da raça Psy estava pendurado.

E a maioria dos humanos odiava a maioria dos Psys.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 11 de junho de 2077_

_Nina,_

_Adquiri um segundo amigo Psy. Acontece que meus dois amigos se conhecem a mais tempo do que eu conheci qualquer um deles _– _mas me induzir em seu círculo íntimo era uma questão de confiança que não podia ser apressada._

_Tendo vislumbrado a guerra que estão lutando, as mentiras escondidas debaixo de mais mentiras que procuram expor, entendo a cautela deles. Este segundo homem, ele é muito mais suspeito do que o meu primeiro amigo e impossivelmente mais perigoso._

_De alguma forma, me tornei a voz da razão. Não ria muito. Acho que quanto mais minto aos meus paroquianos, mais me descubro._

_Mas nada mudará meu coração. Ele tem apenas o seu nome. Amor,_

_Xavier_

**C**apítulo 42

Kaleb estava em casa com Sahara quando recebeu a chamada de Ivy Jane, e Sascha Duncan também entrou na discussão. Ele e Sahara estavam no deck de sua casa nos arredores de Moscou, Kaleb passando por uma rotina de artes marciais enquanto Sahara fazia yoga, o que a deixava tão graciosa.

A escuridão caíra do seu lado do mundo, e as estrelas estavam brilhantes sobre suas cabeças enquanto se moviam silenciosamente no deck iluminado apenas pelas delicadas lâmpadas de metal que Sahara havia arrumado. Ela comprou essas lâmpadas num mercado em Istambul, quando a levou para jantar uma noite, ambos disfarçados.

— Para que possamos agir tão jovens quanto somos, — Sahara lhe disse com um sorriso, envolvendo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. — Ninguém olhando, ninguém esperando que nos comportemos.

Eles comeram num pequeno café escondido no fundo dos mercados, cercado por moradores que os olhavam de lado até Sahara puxar seu truque favorito e falar com eles em sua própria língua – até o subdialeto usado na área de mercado. No momento que saíram, rapidamente era amiga da metade da clientela e estava a caminho da encantadora outra metade. Ele apenas a viu rir, a observou brilhar e ser feliz.

Ela se apaixonou pelas lâmpadas de metal vendidas no que parecia ser metade das lojas nos mercados, escavou quatro para seu deck. Então comprou para ele uma garrafa de _gênio _para seu escritório, a cor do vidro finamente soprado em uma mistura entre vermelho e cereja. Chegando em casa um dia, encontrou a garrafa cheia de _desejos _em branco que lhe permitiam escrever e cumprir à vontade, com Sahara agindo como seu gênio.

E aquela garrafa nunca se esgotou, não importa quantos desejos cumpriu.

_Dance para mim_, ele escreveu em mais de um.

Assistir Sahara criar música com seu corpo era um presente que nunca se cansava. Planejava perguntar se ela dançaria um pouco essa noite depois que terminasse sua yoga, mas então recebeu o telefonema de Ivy Jane.

Ele teria ficado lá fora enquanto Sahara atendia em privacidade, mas ela afastou a cabeça para dizer que Ivy e Sascha queriam que ele ouvisse. Teletransportando uma toalha, esfregou o suor do rosto e deixou a toalha em volta do pescoço quando se uniu à Sahara em frente à tela de comunicação da sala de estar, na qual ela geralmente programava imagens de suas danças favoritas.

— Você pode muito bem saber. — As linhas de cansaço marcavam o rosto de Ivy. — Já contei à Vasic e Aden. Em algum momento, teremos que tornar público.

Quando começou a falar, o que lhes disse fez muito sentido. Em particular, a quase total falta de conexões humanas era a única coisa que tornava a PsyNet pós-Silêncio diferente da ShadowNet dos Esquecidos.

Infelizmente, ela também estava certa em sua compreensão do estado atual das relações Psy-humanas.

— A maioria dos seres humanos ficará feliz em ver a raça Psy cair no esquecimento, — disse Kaleb para Sahara uma vez que as outras duas mulheres desligaram. — E a maioria dos Psys pensa que os seres humanos estão abaixo deles. — O último era pura estupidez, mas o Silêncio fomentou uma arrogância que levaria décadas para melhorar.

— Não sei, — Sahara murmurou; um olhar em seu rosto que significava que estava traçando uma estratégia. — Talvez seja simplesmente um caso de dar aos seres humanos e Psys razões para interagir. O coração fará o resto.

Kaleb levantou as sobrancelhas. — Todas essas situações darão infinitas oportunidades de ignorar uns aos outros. Isto é, se não tentarem matar uns aos outros.

— Não seja tão cínico. — Carrancuda, Sahara puxou as pontas da toalha para mantê-lo no lugar. — Sabe que acredita no amor.

— Acredito em te amar. — Sempre a amaria.

Ela levantou na ponta dos pés. — Eu te amo mais.

— Impossível. — Ela era a vida dele, o sangue do seu coração.

Mãos em seus quadris, ele a levantou em seu beijo. Quando ela enganchou as pernas ao redor dele, foi instinto avançar, pressionar suas costas contra a parede. Então seus olhos pousaram na parede que era seu destino.

Ele parou.

Seguindo seu olhar, Sahara sorriu. — Nossa parede de memórias está enchendo.

— Sim. — A fotografia que o parou foi de quando teletransportou no território DarkRiver para pegá-la na casa de Faith e descobriu que Judd viera dizer olá.

Kaleb não viu Sahara tirar a fotografia, mas era dele e Judd conversando, o renegado Arrow sorrindo fracamente enquanto Kaleb estava com as mãos nos bolsos das calças do terno, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada numa posição de escuta e os ombros relaxados sob o branco liso de uma camisa social de mangas compridas.

Ele parecia... Aberto, sem proteção contra um homem que era letal se quisesse ser. Mas então, Judd também era o homem que lutou por Kaleb quando até mesmo Kaleb não acreditava em sua capacidade de se manter firme contra a escuridão.

Algumas amizades são gravadas na pedra.

— Amo essa foto. — Colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, Sahara beijou sua mandíbula. — O pano de fundo de abetos, sua linguagem corporal e a dele. É óbvio que são amigos. Bons amigos.

— Precisamos de uma com Xavier, também. — O padre era o único outro homem que Kaleb considerava um amigo. — Quando estiver de volta. — O padre Xavier Perez estava atualmente numa parte remota e montanhosa da América do Sul à procura de sua Nina.

Kaleb e Judd se ofereceram para teletransportá-lo até a mulher que acreditavam ser a amante por quem ele procurava, mas Xavier deixou claro que precisava lutar sozinho nesta batalha. Nesse ínterim, Kaleb descobriu que era difícil praticar a paciência enquanto um de seus amigos mais íntimos caminhava sozinho no deserto. Isso o fez entender por que Judd e Xavier estavam tão preocupados com ele nos anos antes de libertar Sahara de sua prisão.

— Você anda sozinho, meu amigo, — disse Xavier um dia, não muito tempo atrás, a expressão do outro mantendo uma paz que vinha do fundo da alma.

Kaleb ainda podia se lembrar de sua resposta. — Há uma força em ser invulnerável. — Uma resposta falsa mesmo assim, porque ele carregava em seu coração uma vulnerabilidade que nunca desistiria, pois, desistir significaria desistir de Saara.

Ela tentou baixar as pernas agora, riu e voltou à posição quando ele se recusou a soltá-la. — Teremos uma foto com Xavier assim que ele voltar com Nina.

Kaleb ficou em silêncio.

— O que foi? Está tendo pensamentos profundos. — Os olhos azuis escuros segurando os dele enquanto ela estendia a mão para tirar os cabelos de sua testa, os pingentes em seu bracelete pegando a luz.

— Estou me perguntando como tantas pessoas se entrelaçaram em minha vida. — Estava acostumado a pensar nele mesmo como um lobo solitário, apenas com Sahara. Só que ele tinha Judd e Xavier, também.

E depois tinha Leon.

O pai de Saara continuava chamando-o de _filho_, continuava tratando-o com uma afeição paternal distraída que Kaleb não sabia como processar. Ele foi espancado e atormentado pela única figura paterna que conheceu. Sempre entendeu que Leon era diferente, que o homem amava sua filha, mas Kaleb nunca esperou que o calor paternal se voltasse em sua direção.

— Estas pessoas estão em sua vida porque você fez a escolha de ser amigo deles. — Sahara esfregou o nariz suavemente contra o dele. — Escolheu não trair a lealdade deles, mesmo quando poderia ter sido conveniente, e ficou com eles quando precisaram de sua ajuda.

— Você me faz parecer bom. — Ele não era, e ela sabia disso.

— Você sabe como ser leal, Kaleb. — Um sussurro, a respiração dela beijando seus lábios. — Como amar.

Ele não tinha nenhuma réplica. Ele era dela desde o momento que se encontraram. — Por sua causa.

— Ser amada por você... — seus olhos brilharam como joias enquanto o laço psíquico entre eles brilhava com aquela luz gloriosa que tocava até mesmo o coração torcido dele.

Ele amava, era amado.

Kaleb não precisava de mais nada.

— Você ainda ocasionalmente cobiça dominação do mundo, no entanto, — Sahara disse com um sorriso após pegar a ponta de seus pensamentos.

— Uma coisinha.

Com os ombros tremendo, ela apertou as pernas ao redor dele. — Se pode amar tão profundamente, tão apaixonadamente, por que não os seres humanos e Psys?

— Cem anos de ódio, desconfiança e arrogância. Sahara acenou com a mão. — Uma coisinha.

E embora estivessem discutindo o possível e catastrófico fim da raça Psy, Kaleb sentiu seus lábios se curvarem. — Claro. Você acredita que o coração vencerá tudo.

Ela o empurrou. — Vou rir por último, Kaleb Krychek, só espere. — Depois disso, ela o beijou, a coisa errada a fazer se quisesse condicioná-lo a mudar sua opinião.

Mas Sahara não pensava assim. Nem ele. Não quando ele estava com ela.

— Vamos tomar banho, — ela disse contra os lábios dele. — Estamos pegajosos do exercício, e preciso começar a planejar como fazer com que os humanos e Psy olhem uns aos outros não como inimigos, mas como possíveis amantes.

Quaisquer que fossem seus desentendimentos sobre a política racial, estar nu com Sahara era uma das coisas favoritas de Kaleb. Ele amava deslizar as mãos sobre a pele dela, adorava ter a mente ligada à dela enquanto a acariciava de maneiras diferentes, até que soubesse exatamente o que lhe dava o maior prazer. Claro, ela fazia o mesmo com ele.

Kaleb não se importava. Ele era dela para fazer o que desejasse.

Esta noite ele apertou as mãos no azulejo acima de sua cabeça enquanto ela ria, roubava beijos e continuava discutindo com ele conforme a água caía em suas costas. Ele encontrou seus argumentos com os seus próprios, mesmo quando pressionou mais fortemente nela, sua ereção rígida empurrando impacientemente contra seu abdômen. Estremecendo, ela se esfregou contra ele, e quando o beijou

desta vez, seu sorriso afundou nele, sua mão acariciando até a curva sobre a nuca dele.

Ele amava o modo como ela o segurava, tão possessiva e exigente.

_Kaleb_. Ela fechou os dedos sobre seu pênis duro como pedra.

Seu corpo se sacudiu, mas não em rejeição. Ele simplesmente não estava pronto para a sacudida de prazer que era o toque de Sahara. _Quando serei usado por você?_

_Talvez se nós causarmos mais alguns terremotos._

_Acho que os sismólogos estão confusos o suficiente. _Ele podia controlar seu violento poder telecinético durante o sexo, mas apenas perfurando-o profundamente na terra. Havia certas repercussões.

Mordiscando sua mandíbula, Sahara disse: — Quer parar?

— Nunca. Kaleb moveu uma mão para acariciar seu seio, acariciando a redondeza de seda quente, e roçando a ponta de seu polegar sobre o nódulo duro de seu mamilo. Gemendo na parte de trás de sua garganta, Sahara soltou-o, se esfregando abaixo de seu pescoço. — Preciso de você.

Erguendo-a com as mãos sob as coxas, ele deslizou sua ereção através de suas delicadas dobras antes de empurrar profundamente dentro dela. Ela estava tão apertada em torno dele, mas se encaixavam; eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ofegando pela entrada, ela envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, suas pernas já enroladas ao redor de seus quadris. — Eu amo senti-lo dentro de mim.

Kaleb estremeceu com suas palavras, desfeito.

Ele balançou lentamente dentro dela, e quando ela puxou sua cabeça e exigiu um beijo, abriu a boca sobre a dela e eles dançaram em amor. Lento e gentil, pele deslizava contra pele e respirações se misturavam à medida que a água corria pelas suas costas.

O terremoto foi inevitável.

Como foi a conversa solene depois do banho, quando ficaram emaranhados na cama. Todas as piadas de lado, a PsyNet estava em sérios problemas. Não era crítico, ainda não, então tinham um pouco de espaço para respirar, mas esse tempo não duraria para sempre. — Nunca estará em risco, — disse ele para Sahara. — Se necessário, posso transportar as seções limpas da Net conjuntamente, criar uma rede pequena, mas funcional.

Sahara se levantou ao lado dele, apoiada no cotovelo, seus olhos perturbados. — Você fez uma promessa.

Uma mão curvando-se ao redor de sua garganta, ele disse: — Vou mantê- la. Vou lutar para salvar a PsyNet e a raça Psy. — Por ela, ele salvaria em vez de matar. E por ela, ele construiria em vez de destruir. — Mas não vou me afundar numa rede condenada, e nunca a deixarei em perigo. _Nem mesmo você_, enviou por telepatia, _pode me forçar a vê-la morrer enquanto eu puder evitar_. Fora incapaz de salvá-la uma vez. Nunca mais.

Uma emoção furiosa encheu os olhos dela. — Eu nunca faria isso, — ela sussurrou; sua voz pura. — Nunca machucaria você desse jeito.

Ele percebeu que a deixara mais irritada do que desolada. — Então ande comigo nisto, — ele exigiu. — Diga que não lutará comigo se eu tomar essa decidão. Diga que faremos isso juntos.

Seus olhos seguraram os dele e sabia que seu olhar era obsidiana, desprovido de estrelas. — Eu confio em você com cada minúscula partícula do meu ser e cada canto da minha alma, — disse Sahara. — Se você disser que não há esperança, que é hora do último lançamento de dados, então estarei ali ao seu lado. Deslocando a mão para agarrar sua mandíbula, ele a beijou com força. —

Agora que resolvemos esse assunto, vamos descobrir como consertar isso, então nunca teremos que jogar esses dados em particular. — Porque enquanto ele sabia que a salvaria, Kaleb também sabia que a perda de milhões de outras vidas devastaria sua Sahara.

Para mantê-la inteira, teria que garantir que a PsyNet não caísse.

Parte

06

**C**apítulo 43

Bowen Knight, chefe de segurança da Aliança Humana, não estava tendo uma boa semana. Nas últimas 48 horas, alguém da Aliança traiu um possível aliado pela Coorporação. Sim, havia uma possibilidade mínima que o vazamento viesse de BlackSea, mas Miane Levèque não pensava assim e Bo concordava com ela.

O momento apontava para um membro da Aliança.

Bo percebeu desde o início que podiam ter figurões da Coorporação entre a rede da Aliança – eles tinham muitos membros e estavam amplamente espalhados para que fosse de outra forma – mas ter provas disso era uma bofetada na cara de tudo que ele queria para seu povo.

Essa bagunça seria ruim o suficiente, mas quase no final dela chegou um telefonema de Ashaya Aleine que deu um golpe catastrófico às esperanças que tinha de que a raça humana pudesse igualar o campo de jogo psíquico. — Verifiquei três vezes cada pedaço de dados, — a cientista disse; o acinzentado de seus olhos incomumente escuros. — Não há nenhum erro. Os implantes da Aliança estão começando a se degradar, com previsão significativa e provável danos cerebrais fatais como efeito secundário.

Esses implantes eram destinados a bloquear Psys de passear através de mentes humanas à vontade, e funcionaram. Desde o dia que o implante entrou, Bowen não teve que se preocupar em revelar segredos – privados e da Aliança – sem perceber. Não tinha um nó constante em seu intestino por nunca saber quando um telepata chegaria perto e violaria sua mente, possivelmente forçando- o a agir contra sua vontade. Durante quase um ano foi livre para ser Bowen Knight, chefe de segurança da Aliança Humana e um homem encarregado de seu próprio destino.

Agora, na manhã seguinte, após compartilhar as devastadoras notícias com seus altos funcionários, que foram implantados na mesma época que Bo, estava no esplendor dourado de Veneza, numa das pontes icônicas da cidade submersa, e olhava para a água do canal abaixo. Todo o tempo, ele estava visceralmente consciente de que dentro do seu cérebro as coisas iam catastroficamente erradas. Os médicos internos da Aliança e os cientistas examinaram o trabalho de Ashaya, mas mesmo antes de voltarem para Bo com confirmações, sabia que Ashaya não estava errada. Ashaya Aleine não passaria os dados a menos que ela – e sua gêmea igualmente brilhante – estivessem certas, sem nenhuma dúvida de

suas conclusões.

Ele foi o primeiro implantado, mas ainda não mostrava nenhum sintoma. Um dos poucos Psys em quem confiava confirmou que o implante ainda funcionava como pretendido, criando um escudo impenetrável em torno de sua mente. Quanto à má notícia, nem Ashaya nem a equipe de implantes da Aliança interna sabiam quando ou se ele – e os outros do primeiro grupo – começariam a exibir sintomas, se seria progressivo ou se daria errado de uma só vez.

A única coisa boa foi que porque Bo e seu pessoal mais antigo foram os primeiros implantados, e todos, exceto dois, passaram pelo estágio de remoção segura, eles poderiam agir como barômetros. Todos os outros que tinham o implante teriam a opção de mantê-lo e encarar o risco de morte ou danos cerebrais, ou removê-lo e correr o risco da violação mental.

Inferno de escolha.

Bo sabia o que faria se lhe fosse oferecida.

Independentemente de tudo isso, não estava prestes a desistir, não estava prestes a aceitar que era assim que acabaria. Ele deu a Ashaya e a equipe interna carta branca para executar experimentos, encontrar uma solução. Se não a tempo para ele, então a tempo para todos aqueles seres humanos que fizeram a escolha de ir para suas mortes sabendo que estavam a salvo da violação psíquica.

Bo os autorizou a abrir sua cabeça e fazer os testes que quisessem em seu cérebro, caso ele morresse ou mesmo se estivesse em estado vegetativo. Mas se recusava a considerar esse futuro uma inevitabilidade. Ele tinha inúmeros sonhos para realizar, o maior e mais importante deles era colocar a raça humana de volta

no mapa político, social e econômico. Durante séculos, foram empurrados para o lado pelo poder financeiro dos Psys e o poder bruto dos changelings.

Os changelings, pelo menos, nunca fizeram isso conscientemente. Na maior parte, ficavam dentro de matilhas localizadas – mas essas matilhas eram geralmente tão coesas que, apesar de seu tamanho comparativamente menor e foco territorial, eram capazes de conseguir coisas que famílias humanas e diferentes indivíduos simplesmente não podiam.

Os únicos grupos que fizeram a curva foram as famílias humanas que agiram como uma única unidade. Os laços entre suas gerações eram apertados, os anciãos ensinavam os jovens e aqueles no auge de sua vida a trabalhar para o bem da família ao invés de glória individual ou o avanço.

Essa estrutura refletia o que Bo sabia de matilhas changeling – e inesperadamente, também parecia ser como as mais fortes famílias Psy se mantinham no poder.

Bo observou, aprendeu e percebeu que para a maioria da população humana competir com os Psys e changelings em qualquer nível, ele teria que reestruturar a própria sociedade humana, tecer uma população global generalizada em grupos de _aldeias bem unidas_. Também precisava encontrar uma maneira de superar séculos de desconfiança e forjar alianças, não apenas com changelings, mas com Psys, alianças que seu povo realmente aceitaria.

Assinar o Acordo Trino foi um passo enorme na estrada até seu objetivo

final.

Ele não queria o poder para ele.

Queria isso porque manteria seu povo seguro.

Uma daquelas pessoas aproximou-se dele naquele instante, deslizando seu

braço através do dele enquanto se inclinava contra ele. — Nossa Veneza é uma senhora tão linda pela manhã, — disse a irmã, com o brilho sugestivo de seus olhos na resplandecente água, através da qual um gondoleiro acariciava lentamente sua longa e estreita embarcação.

Os dedos de Lily eram finos e claros contra o marrom de sua pele; o tom exato foi a muito tempo descrito como _caramelo _por uma amante. Se ele era caramelo, Lily era creme morno misturado com sol, seus pais de nascimento, ambos de descendência chinesa, onde o seu era brasileiro e escocês. Os cabelos

dela também eram diferentes: lisos e de um preto intenso em contraste com a ondulação no seu ébano mais suave quando ele deixava crescer; e o corpo dela era tão delicado que ele evitava ser o irmão superprotetor toda vez que a via com um homem.

Suas diferenças físicas não importavam nada. Eram sangue por escolha.

Absorvido em sua presença, ele disse, — Veneza é Veneza. — Uma matriarca encharcada e elegante numa cidade que perdurava apesar de todas as previsões contrárias. — O que faz aqui? Pensei que tivesse um encontro.

— Cancelei. — Os dedos dela apertando seus bíceps.

— Lily. — Afastando o braço, ele colocou-o em torno de seus ombros e se virou de lado para puxá-la contra seu peito. — Não vou desaparecer da noite para o dia, e sabe que lutarei até o fim amargo. Também tenho Ashaya e Amara Aleine a bordo. — As duas mulheres tinham mentes terrivelmente bonitas em seu gênio. Bo interagia apenas com Ashaya, e ela parecia equilibrada, estável, emocionalmente saudável. No entanto, ouviu rumores vagos que diziam que sua gêmea era outra coisa, mas o preço do gênio?

— Ei, fale comigo, — ele disse para sua irmã, a menininha que seus pais trouxeram para casa quando era uma órfã assustada de dois anos. De acordo com seu pai, Bo olhou para ela e proclamou alto que a manteria segura. Ele fez isso, continuaria fazendo. Embora o implante dela fosse novo, o que encontrassem no cérebro dele após sua morte poderia terminar o que começou. — Lilybit.

A mão de Lily apertou a parte de trás da camiseta ao som do apelido de infância. — Deveria ter me deixado ter o implante ao mesmo tempo.

Foi uma decisão difícil para Bo pedir a Lily que esperasse. Ele não queria que sua irmã estivesse vulnerável à Psys sem escrúpulos, mas o risco do implante era significativo o suficiente para influenciá-lo. — Sabe que tivemos que fazê-lo em estágios, resolver os bugs. — Assim, se o pior acontecesse, a aliança não perderia todos os seus mais fortes.

Lily recebeu o implante oito semanas depois do dele, ainda estava na zona de remoção segura, caso escolhesse fazer isso. Sabia que não o faria, mas esperava que Ashaya e os outros encontrassem uma resposta antes que fosse tarde demais para ela. Não só porque Lily era sua irmãzinha, mas porque enquanto sua irmã era formada de linhas delicadas, ela tinha um espírito de aço que carregaria a Aliança

se ele caísse. Mas mesmo o aço se dobrava sob insuportável pressão, e hoje sua irmã caía sobre ele, soluços sacudindo seu corpo.

Ele apenas a abraçou, balançando-a. — Sshhh. — Afagando seus cabelos quando ela finalmente ficou se aquietou, ele disse: — Fale-me sobre esse cara com quem você cancelou. Ele passará no teste do irmão mais velho?

A voz de Lily estava cheia de emoção quando falou. — Ele tem tatuagens e piercings, e monta uma moto quando no continente.

Bo sentiu as sobrancelhas se erguerem; o aço não resistirá, Lily era tão elegante tanto quanto eles vieram. Ela namorou professores, contadores e técnicos de informática. Homens com mãos macias e vozes suaves. — Está tendo uma fase de rebelião adolescente?

Ela deu-lhe uma cotovelada, e isso era bom, era sua irmãzinha. — É um médico. Um cirurgião. Ele viaja o mundo todo, onde quer que seja necessário – e doa seu tempo e suas habilidades gratuitamente tão frequentemente quanto pode. Só gosta de arte corporal e veículos rápidos.

Intrigado, Bo fez uma nota mental para olhar este médico tatuado que colocou esse tom na voz de sua irmã. — Por que não liga para ele? Reagenda seu encontro?

— Tenho um nariz inchado e olhos vermelhos agora. — Ela assuou o nariz num tecido que pegou do bolso de suas calças capri. — E quero sair com você.

Puxando levemente os cabelos dela quando ela ficou em silêncio, ele disse:

— Quer ir numa gôndola?

— Não somos turistas. — Uma resposta mal-humorada.

— Quem diabos disse que só os turistas podem brincar nos canais? — Pegando a mão dela para levá-la abaixo da ponte, encontrou uma gôndola pintada no lustroso padrão preto e pagou um extra para o gondoleiro ficar na margem enquanto Bo assumia suas funções.

— Só para você, Bo, — disse o homem, inclinando seu icônico chapéu de palha para eles. — Vou tomar um café por lá. — Ele acenou com a cabeça para um café próximo, cujo dono acabava de colocar as mesas ao ar livre. — Venha me pegar quando terminar – e cuide da minha senhora. É o meu sustento que está pedindo.

Saudando o outro homem numa promessa silenciosa, Bo empurrou.

Lily finalmente começou a sorrir novamente dez minutos depois, chamando sua atenção para prédios interessantes enquanto se moviam pela água. — Parece diferente desse ângulo, — disse ela, sentada. — Amo o quão silencioso é a esta hora do dia e como consegue ver coisas assim, — ela apontou para um padeiro colocando mercadorias quentes do forno, — veja a cidade acordada.

Bo, erguido na posição tradicional de empurrar o remo pela água, estava mantendo um olho ao redor como sempre fazia – efeito colateral de ser chefe de segurança. E viu o que Lily perdeu. — Olhe à esquerda. Turista desavisado para batedor de carteira.

Colocando dois dedos nos lábios, assobiou bruscamente. A cabeça do batedor girou ao redor, assim como o turista. Ignorando o último, Bo encontrou os olhos do outro. Com os ombros caindo, o adolescente olhou para ele..., mas virou e andou na direção que deveria ir. Rumo à escola.

Lily deu uma risadinha. — Conhece todos?

— E os pais deles, — Bo respondeu secamente e continuou descendo o

canal.

Ele esperava ver uma forma elegante sob a água, como duas vezes depois

de BlackSea fazer o primeiro contato para pedir informações à Aliança, mas a água permanecia vazia. Embora Bo estivesse preocupado com o cérebro dele, agora que o primeiro choque passou estava de novo chateado com o traidor ou traidores que poderiam ter terminado as chances de uma amizade da Aliança com o notoriamente recluso grupo changeling.

Seus músculos ameaçando travar pela intensidade de sua reação.

A maldita Coorporação poderia estar por trás disso, mas cada indivíduo que se inscreveu para se juntar a eles assumiu sua própria responsabilidade. Se Bo colocasse as mãos neles, pagariam o preço.

**C**apítulo 44

Nikita leu o relatório curto e conciso que Ivy Jane Zen enviou através da Coalizão Governante sobre a deficiência grave na Net.

Dos humanos.

Ninguém, Nikita pensou, viu isto chegando, e nem mesmo o poder e o dinheiro à disposição do Conselho Governante e seus associados poderia corrigir isso. Querendo confirmar essa suposição, contatou Sascha para perguntar se Psys poderiam psiquicamente coagir os humanos a se ligarem com eles.

Outra E ficaria horrorizada e chocada com a pergunta, mas Nikita sabia que enquanto Sascha ficaria igualmente horrorizada, não ficaria chocada. Sua filha sabia como o cérebro de Nikita funcionava.

— Não, — Sascha respondeu; seus olhos cardeais salpicados com faíscas de cor do que ela havia feito antes do telefonema de Nikita. — Ninguém sabe como os seres humanos são integrados na Net sem ser uma parte ativa dela, mas sabemos que a coerção não funciona. — Sua expressão se tornou sombria. — Caso contrário, haveria outras seções saudáveis.

Sascha não precisou soletrar, não a Nikita: era uma cegueira voluntária imaginar que não havia pelo menos alguns Psys em todo o mundo que controlassem os humanos através de uma ligação telepática a qualquer momento. Pessoalmente, Nikita sempre preferiu usar outros métodos – não por considerações éticas, mas porque o controle mental era um desperdício de tempo e energia.

Após o telefonema para Sascha, fez um para Anthony, usando todas as ferramentas à sua disposição para manter a discussão estritamente nos negócios da Coalizão. Foi mais difícil do que deveria ser. Não só porque Anthony tinha um intelecto afiado e uma vontade tão forte como a sua, mas porque ele, de alguma forma, neutralizou suas defesas sem fazer um único ato agressivo.

Um homem tão poderoso, tão ferozmente cruel quando a ocasião exigia, e não a eliminou do tabuleiro de xadrez enquanto estava ferida e indefesa? Alguém que realmente a protegia?

Não se encaixava na cosmovisão de Nikita.

Nem sua relutância em ver a ação dele como uma fraqueza que ela poderia explorar.

Ou sua escolha de ligar para ele quando poderia ter enviado um e-mail.

Terminando a ligação antes que ele visse muito profundamente, como tinha o hábito de fazer, ela se afastou do comunicador montado na parede para sua mesa e o sintetizador de couro preto de sua cadeira executiva. Como não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudar os Es em sua busca por uma solução para a questão humana, não perderia seu tempo nisso. Quando e se precisassem de suas habilidades e conexões, seria procurada.

Como já havia cancelado todos os negócios da Coalizão para o dia, passaria a segunda metade da manhã analisando a situação financeira de uma empresa de jatos aéreos que pretendia adquirir para...

Dor percorreu seu abdômen antes que alcançasse seu assento. Uma faca a apunhalando, repetidamente.

Agarrou o encosto da cadeira, respirando lentamente até passar. Os cirurgiões e M-Psy fizeram um trabalho estelar, mas ela sofreu uma lesão crítica, e havia alguns tipos de cura que simplesmente não poderiam ser acelerados.

Claro que de acordo com certas partes, ela estava nesta condição por causa de sua impaciência para voltar ao trabalho.

Mantendo um aperto de ferro na cadeira, manobrou ao redor até que conseguiu sentar. Tremores corriam por ela, interrompendo suas tentativas de regular sua respiração. A fraqueza não era algo que aceitasse em si mesma, mas atualmente não tinha escolha no assunto.

Uma batida na porta a interrompeu apenas alguns segundos depois; foi acompanhada por um toque telepático que identificou a pessoa do outro lado como sua assistente sênior, Sophia Russo. _Entre_, ela disse telepaticamente, desde que sua respiração ainda era demasiada irregular para falar.

Sophia era uma das poucas pessoas que Nikita confiava em vê-la nessa condição – a ex-J-Psy e seu ex-marido da polícia não trairiam Nikita, contanto que

ela não cruzasse as linhas morais que delimitaram. Muitos Psys em sua posição veriam isso como um mau negócio de sua parte, mas Nikita valorizava a lealdade

– saber que não receberia uma facada nas costas era um presente inestimável digno de algum reajuste de seus métodos e táticas.

Entrando, Sophia atravessou o tapete com um organizador fino na mão, mas em vez de falar de trabalho, deu uma olhada no rosto de Nikita e balançou a cabeça. Seus cabelos negros estavam num nó suave na parte de trás de sua cabeça, sua pele puro creme no meio da luz do sol da manhã que derramava através do vidro novo e significativamente reforçado. — Precisa descansar.

Nikita recuperou o fôlego. — Preciso trabalhar.

Sophia não se moveu. Seu corpo vestia uma saia preta bem arrumada e uma camisa azul sem mangas, e as mãos enluvadas em fino material preto que a protegia de detectar acidentalmente a vida das pessoas, seus horrores e sonhos secretos, o que não era nada fácil. — Pode enviar instruções de sua suíte.

Os olhos azuis-violeta acompanharam o modo como a mão de Nikita estava pressionada em sua mesa, num esforço para controlar o tremor. — Colapsar por sobrecarga é por que você está em tão má condição quando já deveria estar no caminho para uma recuperação completa.

Às vezes Nikita se perguntava por que mantinha Sophia no emprego. Claro, era em parte porque a outra mulher lhe dizia a verdade, não importa o quê. — Há pessoas me observando. As ações da Duncan começarão a cair novamente caso alguém perceba o estado de minha saúde. — Era a razão dos médicos sempre vir a ela, cortesia de um Tk empregado por ela. Todos eram pagos muito bem para manter as bocas fechadas. Ela também lembrava a eles quem era e o que poderia fazer com seus cérebros se a traíssem.

Os olhos de Sophia foram para o vidro das paredes atrás e à esquerda de Nikita. — Mesmo se alguém estiver espiando seus movimentos, não podem saber o que está fazendo se você sair. Até farei uma nota em seu diário informando que está numa sala de conferência interna no improvável cenário que alguém seja capaz de invadir nossos sistemas.

A outra mulher colocou seu organizador na mesa de Nikita, sua postura resoluta... E preocupação em seu olhar. A J tinha um coração mais suave do que

gostava de fingir. Nikita sabia; reconhecia os sinais após criar uma filha com um coração ainda mais suave.

— Fez o suficiente para manter a aparência hoje, — Sophia continuou. — Também tem uma reunião num local externo amanhã, para a qual precisa estar fisicamente apta. Posso fazer malabarismos com tudo o mais, para que mais ninguém saiba em relação à sua saúde.

O abdômen de Nikita latejava, mas não podia arriscar a usar os mecanismos de controle da dor que lhe ensinaram quando criança, senão poderia ignorar um sangramento ou um rompimento por não conseguir senti-lo. — Tudo bem. Vou ler o pacote de dados do jato aéreo lá em cima. — Primeiro, iria para a cama, tentar dormir com o pior da dor. — Se a dor piorar, chamaremos um M-Psy para executar uma varredura.

Sophia assentiu com a cabeça. — Enviarei os dados para seu organizador.

— A mulher mais jovem caminhou com Nikita até a porta, ficou ao lado dela quando entrou no elevador.

Nikita não disse à Sophia para não acompanhá-la lá em cima. Estava mais fraca do que se lembrava de estar a semanas – era possível que pudesse desmoronar.

Ela confiava em Sophia para pegá-la.

Não foi até que colocou um simples pijama azul marinho e deslizou na cama que percebeu que havia algo que não confiava em Sophia para fazer: manter seu silêncio sobre a condição de Nikita quando se tratava de dois indivíduos específicos. _Sophia_, ela disse telepaticamente. _Não entre em contato com minha filha ou Anthony sobre o estado atual da minha saúde._

_Eu já fiz._

Nikita sabia que deveria disciplinar sua subordinada, mas simplesmente não tinha energia. _Discutiremos isso depois que eu descansar._

A voz que veio em sua mente segundos depois era um homem. _Durma. Vou garantir a sua segurança._

_Posso me manter segura_, disse Nikita... Ou tentou dizer. Só que seus olhos estavam pesados por causa da exaustão de manter a pose de mulher cruel e destemida com o que poderia ser uma ferida fatal, e se acostumara com aquela voz masculina.

Anthony Kyriakus ainda não a decepcionara.

O sono caiu sobre ela numa onda negra, uma batida de coração após esse pensamento passar por sua mente.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 10 de agosto de 2079_

_Nina,_

_O mundo está mudando de maneira drástica e perigosa. Meus dois amigos não têm medo de enfrentar a morte em sua busca para apagar o mal e trazer liberdade para seu povo. Isso me perturba e discuto muitas vezes com eles, mas não posso afastá-los de seu curso _– _acreditam que o mal da raça Psy está profundamente enraizado, que deve ser extirpado com força brutal._

_Só então a compaixão terá a chance de brotar e florescer._

_Fiquei sentado por horas na minha igreja, orando por respostas, por um caminho que não mancharia o mundo em vermelho, mas só ouço silêncio dos céus. Queria que estivesse aqui. Meus amigos me acham sábio, mas você sempre foi a única que pôde ver através do coração das questões mais complexas._

_Sinto falta de você a cada dia. Xavier_

**C**apítulo 45

Sasha desligou o telefone e se virou para Lucas, preocupação roendo seu estômago. — Era Sophie. Nikita ainda está com dor, exausta. — Não a surpreendeu não perceber o esgotamento de Nikita durante sua ligação anterior: sua mãe era mestre em mostrar às pessoas só o que queria que vissem.

— Sophie diz que mal descansou por uma hora antes de voltar ao trabalho. A única concessão que Nikita fez à sua condição foi permanecer na suíte e na cama, ao invés de voltar para sua mesa.

Lucas juntou-se a ela na varanda, os dois decidiram trabalhar em casa hoje. Ambos falaram com Bastien primeiramente esta manhã sobre os esforços contínuos do outro homem para encontrar o indivíduo que contratou o capitão para levar Naya.

— Estou chegando perto, — disse Bastien, a paixão da caça no verde de seus olhos.

Sascha passou o resto da manhã conversando com Ivy e outros Es enquanto Lucas brincava com Naya e cuidava dela. Então acabaram e ela felizmente cuidou da filhinha enquanto Lucas tinha conversa após conversa com os _signátarios adjuntos _que ele sugeriu. Após intensa discussão dentro de sua própria matilha, SnowDancer concordou em apoiá-lo, então sugeriu que enviasse a proposta para um mais amplo – embora ainda limitado – número de pessoas.

Apesar da discordância vociferante de várias partes, manteve sua posição, pantera e homem, ambos tendo tomado a decisão de que esta era a única maneira da Trindade poder sobreviver. Sascha nunca estivera mais orgulhosa dele. Porque enquanto seu companheiro poderia agir civilizadamente, era um dominante changeling predatório; para propor isso estava lutando contra seus instintos mais primitivos.

Agora, deslizando um braço ao redor dela, ele disse: — Os médicos avisaram que a recuperação dela levaria tempo, especialmente depois da recaída. — Ele manteve a voz baixa, seus olhos na pequena bola negra de pelos brincando na floresta. Sascha também estava mantendo um olho em seu bebê, embora fizesse isso principalmente através de sua ligação telepática.

— Eu só... Quero estar lá por ela, Lucas. — Sascha se inclinou sobre a grade nesta parte da varanda. — Ela não deveria estar sozinha. — Tomando uma respiração trêmula, tentou explicar. — Só recentemente percebi como minha mãe esteve sozinha a vida inteira. Desde o instante que soube que carregava uma empática – desde o momento que decidiu me proteger, ela andou sozinha.

Sascha achou a mãe fria e sem coração durante a maior parte de sua vida. Como demonstrado mais recentemente pela pergunta que Nikita lhe fez sobre a coação de seres humanos para a PsyNet, sua mãe tinha, na melhor das hipóteses, um conceito fluido de consciência.

Sascha não tinha ilusões sobre a mulher que lhe deu à luz.

O que não entendeu era que tudo o que Nikita fez enquanto Sascha crescia, tudo foi para proteger sua filha. — Ela construiu um império para que eu fosse protegida por uma parede de puro poder, e se tivesse que assassinar para obter esse poder, ela assassinaria.

Sascha achou difícil dizer isso, de admitir, mas estava plenamente consciente da natureza dual de sua mãe. Nikita fez coisas terríveis, coisas imperdoáveis. No entanto, fez tudo com o único objetivo de proteger sua filha. — Não posso aceitar a violência que fez por mim. — Ela molhou a garganta seca. — Mas penso no que fiz com aqueles mercenários que queriam machucar Naya, e posso ver que está na mesma sequência.

Lucas agarrou seu queixo, virando o rosto dela para ele. — Sua mãe foi muito além disso. — Seus lábios eram uma linha lisa. — Não posso julgá-la por proteger sua filha, mas em algum momento, se tornou sobre o poder. Não carregue as ações dela em seus ombros. Entendeu?

Sascha desejou poder discutir, mas não conseguiu. Sim, defenderia Naya até a morte, mas não massacraria inocentes em nome de sua filha. — Entendi.

— Bom. — Lucas esfregou a ponta de seu polegar sobre seu queixo. — Mas sim, apesar de todos os seus pecados, Nikita garantiu que você sobrevivesse à idade adulta.

— Acho que ela fez mais, — disse Sascha, quando ambos se viraram para olhar para a grade novamente. Naya não podia ir longe, minúscula como era, mas instinto parental era instinto parental. — Não acho que foi o acaso que colocou você e eu juntos nesse projeto.

— Eu mesmo tive esse pensamento. — Ele rosnou para Naya quando ela rosnou um olá.

Sascha enviou um beijo psíquico ao mesmo tempo.

Feliz, seu bebê continuou sua brincadeira solitária, leopardo o suficiente para desfrutar do tempo sozinha e changeling suficiente para não querer sempre.

Deslizando a mão para cobrir sua nuca, Lucas voltou à conversa. — Nikita certificou-se de que tivesse contato significativo e diário comigo e com a matilha.

— Você acha que... — Sascha franziu o cenho. — Mas como sabia que éramos companheiros?

Lucas sacudiu a cabeça. — Acho que não sabia. Não há nenhuma maneira de prever isso. Meu sentimento é que sua mãe jogava com as probabilidades. — Correu o polegar sobre sua pele, a acariciando, a amando. Privilégios de pele entre companheiros. Sascha deslizou sua própria mão sob a camiseta preta para poder tocar a pele das costas dele.

Isso lhe deu um sorriso felino e um lampejo preguiçoso de beijo que fez seu coração bater forte.

— Ela era do Conselho, — Lucas disse então, — tinha acesso aos registros antigos. Devia saber que as matilhas changeling tinham uma maneira de tirar as pessoas da PsyNet. Por que não colocá-la em conexão com changelings caso fosse verdade?

— Isso soa como minha mãe. — Sascha torceu seus lábios. — Ela também provavelmente queria o negócio. Dois pássaros, uma pedra.

Lucas a beijou novamente, suave desta vez. As velhas feridas apaziguadas por seu amor, Sascha olhou para baixo num brilhante toque mental. _Sim, você é uma exploradora corajosa, _ela enviou à Naya.

Naya rosnou orgulhamente antes de continuar sua exploração.

— Vamos ver Nikita. — As palavras de Lucas fez com que sua atenção retornasse. — Como disse, é uma boa hora para Naya conhecê-la, enquanto as defesas de sua mãe estão baixas.

Seu coração disparou. — Não sei se Vasic está livre para fazer o teletransporte. Sei que não estava em casa quando Ivy e eu conversamos.

Lucas pegou o telefone. — Deixe-me ligar para ele.

Sentada na cama com o trabalho espalhado ao seu redor, Nikita não esperava a chamada telepática de Sophia. Ela começou a responder..., mas então não havia necessidade de perguntar por que sua assessora estava entrando em contato com ela.

Não importava quão bem Sascha se protegesse; Nikita sempre sabia quando sua filha estava perto. Antes que pudesse fazer muito mais que reunir e colocar seu trabalho na mesa de cabeceira e empurrar o cobertor, Sascha entrava no quarto com a filha nos braços.

Nikita viu Sophia fechar a porta atrás de Sascha e seu bebê e então, pela primeira vez, as três gerações atuais de Duncans estavam sozinhas num quarto, juntas.

— Não se levante, mãe. — Não esperando convite, Sascha puxou o cobertor sobre as pernas de Nikita antes de sentar na cama.

A menina em seus braços olhou com olhos arregalados para Nikita.

— Eu disse que não era seguro. — Nikita já estava calculando como mitigar o perigo.

— Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui, — interrompeu Sascha. — Vasic nos teletransportou.

Um Arrow. Mas um Arrow que trabalhou previamente com Anthony e que estava acasalado a uma empata tão coração mole quanto Sascha. Desde que Nikita se mantinha fora do negócio dos Arrows, e o líder dos Arrows, Aden Kai, não parecia querer agarrar o poder, Vasic não tinha nenhuma razão para deixar escapar a condição física de Nikita.

Com os músculos relaxando, se permitiu olhar para a criança de olhos verdes com uma queda selvagem de sedosos cachos pretos que Sascha acabara de colocar na cama, sobre o cobertor. Em vez de se apegar à mãe, a criança continuou olhando para Nikita.

— Os genes do seu parceiro parecem ter dominado.

— Você acha? — Sascha passou a mão sobre as costas de seu bebê.

A criança estava com um simples vestido de alcinhas branco. Tinha pequenas sandálias brancas nos pés, as tiras decoradas com desenhos coloridos.

— Olhe para a forma de seus olhos.

Nikita fez e viu o que perdeu à primeira vista. A intensa riqueza do verde poderia ser de Lucas Hunter, mas a inclinação nos cantos, a suave inclinação para cima, vinha de Sascha... De Nikita.

Agora que procurava, encontrou outros pedacinhos da linhagem Duncan nesta criança que era Psy e changeling. Os ossos faciais finos. O tom de pele que era uma sombra ou duas mais clara que o mel escuro de Sascha, mas ainda tinha bastante marrom para deixar claro que a herança de Nadiya Hunter era complexa.

— Ela será uma adulta impressionante. — Nikita podia ver a promessa de uma beleza extraordinária que falava com uma ampla seção transversal do mundo.

— Junto com sua herança mestiça, terá uma vantagem útil nos negócios ou na política.

O sorriso de Sascha era afetuoso, a mão tocava o cabelo de Nadiya. — Ela crescerá uma pessoa boa. Vamos nos certificar disso.

Essa, Nikita pensou, era a diferença entre ela e sua filha: Sascha pensava em termos de bondade, Nikita em termos de vantagens.

— Naya, — disse Sascha em tom gentil. — Esta é sua avó.

— Vó? — Disse a criança com um enunciado impressionante para sua

idade.

— Sim. — O sorriso de Sascha ficou mais profundo. — Vó. Ela é minha mãe. A bebê olhou para Nikita novamente por tanto tempo que Nikita sentiu que

a criança a estava julgando, ponderando se ela valia ou não o tempo de Nadiya Hunter. Sim, definitivamente havia algo de Nikita Duncan nesta criança Psy- Changeling. Ela a manteria em bom lugar num mundo duro. Seria muito mais

capaz de se proteger do que sua mãe empática... Embora Sascha tivesse agido de forma impressionante contra os mercenários que tentaram levar Nadiya.

Talvez a filha de Nikita estivesse finalmente deixando crescer suas próprias garras, agora que tinha uma nova vida frágil para proteger.

Então o bebê sorriu, bateu as palmas das mãos no cobertor e começou a rastejar pelas pernas de Nikita. Nikita continuou quieta, profundamente dentro dela, despertando uma lembrança. — Você fez isso, — ela se viu dizendo para a linda mulher com olhos cardeais que uma vez fora seu bebê. — Nos meses após o nascimento, eu ainda estava... Influenciada por levar uma criança empática. Permitia que rompesse regras do Silêncio, permitia que rastejasse onde quisesse quando estávamos sozinhas em meu quarto.

No dia que os técnicos a informaram que o feto de oito meses no seu útero mostrava sinais do gene E, sentiu a agitação de algo ainda mais primitivo que a proteção materna que despertou no dia que descobriu que estava grávida. Naquela época, a maioria das mães portadoras de empatas nunca sabia da verdade, eram alimentadas com mentiras enquanto a maquinaria por trás do Conselho assegurava que aquelas crianças designadas por E fossem canalizadas para aulas especiais de condicionamento precoces destinadas a sufocar a habilidade E.

Nikita, no entanto, era descendente de um forte grupo familiar e uma mulher que já aparentava ser significativamente uma promessa de poder. Ela recebeu as descobertas – e nos olhos dos técnicos que a informaram, viu a morte para sua filha, viu o julgamento. Queriam que ela enviasse Sascha a uma instituição onde seria criada como uma cardeal quebrada, sem dúvida depois de causarem danos ao cérebro para torná-la maleável, garantindo assim que uma cardeal E permanecesse numa PsyNet que precisava daqueles Es, mas que abusou deles por tanto tempo.

Seu mentor naquele tempo queria que tentasse uma criança mais _perfeita_. Uma mulher de sua força e potencial, ele disse, não deve ser _selada com o fardo _de um E. Nikita não foi capaz de fazer nada, apenas manter Sascha então; fez isso por flexionar o poder que tinha – e para convencer os mais poderosos do que ela, inclusive sua própria mãe, que uma criança cardeal, mesmo uma considerada falha, seria um símbolo da força de Nikita.

Ela disse que iria se desfazer da filha dela num _acidente _se Sascha se provasse problemática.

Mais de duas décadas depois, Sascha vivia e esses técnicos, bem como o mentor de Nikita, morreram há muito tempo.

Nikita nunca perdoava aqueles que ameaçavam sua família.

Ela não precisou matar sua mãe – Reina Duncan morreu de morte natural, mas mesmo antes disso, ela não interferiu na criação de Sascha por Nikita. Reina assinava o que Nikita pedia para assinar, solicitava atualizações regulares sobre o progresso de Sascha, e ficava contente. Porque, por então, todo mundo na linha Duncan sabia que era Nikita que tinha o instinto assassino, Nikita que levaria a família ao importante poder na Net.

Nikita respeitava a mãe por ter entendido isso, por não se meter no caminho.

— Não me lembro, — Sascha sussurrou.

— Claro que não. Você era uma criança. — Nadiya rastejou até as coxas de

Nikita.

Sascha estendeu a mão. — Vou pegá-la. Sei que seus ferimentos...

— Estou bem. — Bem capaz de lidar com uma criança, mesmo em seu

estado enfraquecido, Nikita sentou sua neta contra ela, um braço ao redor da cintura de Nadiya.

Contente porque podia ver a mãe, a criança começou a _conversar_. Uma em cada sete palavras era possivelmente compreensível. — Ela tem excelentes habilidades vocais para a idade dela.

— Sim, ela é uma tagarela, — Sascha disse com um sorriso que expôs seu coração.

O olhar de Sascha se encontrou com Nikita quando Nadiya ficou em silêncio, mais interessada em brincar com o organizador que Nikita lhe entregara. A criança não podia fazer nenhum dano, e o enigma de lógica que Nikita carregou para que ela resolvesse era tudo sobre os blocos de cor brilhante, um programa ainda nos arquivos de Nikita da infância de Sascha.

— Eu gostaria de me lembrar. — Havia uma nostalgia no tom de Sascha que mais uma vez traía a suavidade dentro dela, a qual Nikita passou uma vida

tentando endurecer. — Gostaria de me lembrar de uma época em que você e eu... Éramos apenas nós. Nenhum silêncio. Sem regras.

— Nunca foi assim, — disse Nikita secamente. — Nasci no Silêncio. — E foi forjada numa sangrenta batalha pela sobrevivência de sua filha.

Mas sua neta cresceria em liberdade, e sua filha já não teria que se preocupar que alguém tentasse exterminá-la por simplesmente ser ela mesma. Foi uma vitória. — Aqui, — ela disse, e abriu o canal telepático que existia entre mãe e filha, um canal que ninguém mais poderia acessar.

Não a surpreendeu, afinal, que estivesse bem aberto na recepção de Sascha.

_Criança tola, emocional._

Trazendo lembranças das vezes que ela e Sascha passaram no quarto de Nikita quando Sascha ainda era jovem o suficiente para que Nikita pudesse colocá- la em seus próprios escudos e esconder a assinatura mental distintiva de Sascha, ela enviou essas lembranças para sua filha.

Sascha ofegou, uma mão se levantando para sua boca enquanto as lágrimas enchiam seus olhos, as manchas brancas desaparecendo para deixar seus olhos pura obsidiana..., mas não, havia nos olhos de Sascha profundo azul meia-noite, como se a cor que vivia na cabeça de um E mudasse a própria natureza de seu olhar.

— Mãe, — ela sussurrou, a única palavra contendo tanta emoção que Nikita se perguntou como sua filha podia suportá-la.

Então lembrou que Sascha nasceu para suportar a emoção.

Afligida pelo estado emocional de sua mãe, Nadiya choramingou e, abandonando seu jogo, começou a rastejar em direção à Sascha. Nikita soltou o peso pequeno e quente de sua neta, observando enquanto Sascha a pegava, acariciava e dizia: — Está tudo bem, Naya. Mamãe está bem.

Beijos seguidos de mais toques e palavras suaves enquanto Nadiya acariciava o rosto da mãe como se para garantir que não havia mais sinais de lágrimas.

Quando Sascha voltou a colocar a criança na cama, ela se arrastou até Nikita novamente. — Vó!

— Sim, sou sua avó. — Nikita se permitiu pegar um pequeno punho em sua própria mão, sentir a vida vital dessa criança que era do seu sangue.

— Nadiya estará em risco durante os próximos anos, — disse ela à filha. — Não importa quantas crianças de raças mestiças nasçam, sejam Psy e humanos ou Psy e changeling. Ela é a primeira. Um símbolo para aqueles que querem uma nova ordem mundial – e um alvo para aqueles que preferem voltar para o velho.

— Eu sei. — A força resoluta no tom de Sascha lembrou Nikita que sua criança de coração mole aniquilara toda uma equipe de mercenários. — Vamos nos certificar de que esteja protegida, mas não vamos prendê-la. Ela tem que ter a liberdade de viver sua própria vida. — Ela ergueu o olhar de Nadiya para Nikita. — Um só dos pais pode fazer muito.

Nikita viu o perdão naqueles olhos de meia-noite, viu a compreensão, viu uma emoção que soube que era amor. Quebrando a conexão porque precisava ficar forte, precisava permanecer a cadela fria que ninguém ousava cruzar, permitiu que Nadiya _mordesse _seus nós dos dedos. A criança não estava realmente mordendo, estava mais trabalhando seus dentes de leite suavemente sobre o osso, como se Nikita fosse um brinquedo de dentição.

— Tenho... Prazer em conhecer minha neta.

Era o mais próximo que podia vir a trair as emoções que viviam tão profundamente dentro dela, de modo que nada poderia alcançá-las novamente. Era o mais próximo que podia dizer à sua filha que mataria, torturaria e morreria por ela. Como faria pela criança de sua filha. O mundo poderia pensar que havia rejeitado Sascha, mas Nikita sempre jogou xadrez com movimentos à frente.

— Estou feliz por ela ter te conhecido, também. — Sascha sorriu. — Vamos fazer isso de novo.

Nikita inclinou a cabeça. — Estou surpresa que seu companheiro a deixe sozinha aqui. — Sabia que Lucas Hunter estava do lado de fora da porta, podia sentir sua energia psíquica selvagem.

— Ele diz que você derreterá os cérebros de qualquer um que me ameace ou Naya.

O alfa DarkRiver sempre foi um adversário perigoso. — Perceptivo. — Ela observou Nadiya vagar para o outro lado da cama, viu Sascha restringir seu impulso instintivo de proteção a fim de permitir a liberdade da criança para explorar.

Então a criança não era mais uma criança, mas um raio de luz... E uma pequena filhote de pantera pulava da cama. Nadiya se virou para dar à mãe e à avó um olhar orgulhosamente satisfeito quando estava no chão.

**C**apítulo 46

— Criança inteligente. — Nikita ficou impressionada quando a criança descobriu que para chegar ao chão ficaria melhor em sua outra forma. — Nunca assisti uma mudança em tal proximidade. — Nunca foi confiável com ela.

— Extraordinário, não é? — Sascha disse enquanto Nadiya começava a correr pela sala, curiosamente explorando tudo que podia. — Naya, seja boa.

Um rosnado pequeno, um olhar malicioso, mas a filhote diminuiu seu

ritmo.

— Pretendia que eu me apaixonasse por Lucas?

Nikita não esperava a pergunta. Isso não importava. Seu

autocondicionamento estava muito arraigado. Sua expressão se manteve. — Não,

— ela disse, e era verdade. — Sabia que seus escudos contra a emoção estavam falhando e que precisava de uma saída. Também sabia que Psys deixaram a Net no passado para se juntar a matilhas changeling. Era para ser uma chance para você encontrar uma rota de saída. — Se Sascha não tivesse sucesso, o plano backup de Nikita envolvia uma grande quantidade de derramamento de sangue.

— Preferia que não tivesse se casado com Hunter, — acrescentou. — Como alfa, está muito no olho do público. A ideia era que desaparecesse em DarkRiver.

— Em vez disso, sua filha se tornara um dos membros-chave e altamente visível do grupo.

Uma risada suave que fez Nadiya pronunciar o que parecia ser um rosnado recíproco. — Não pode controlar tudo, mãe.

— Aprendi essa lição quando você nasceu. — Até aquele momento, Nikita era uma presa perfeita do Silêncio. Fria, dura e determinada a subir ao topo com graça implacável. — Carregar uma empática cardeal de sua força violenta teve um

efeito indocumentado em mim. — Que dizia algo muito interessante sobre todas as mulheres que vieram antes de Nikita – e sobre a própria Nikita.

Quando Sascha abriu a boca como para pedir detalhes, Nikita balançou a cabeça. Havia algumas coisas que nunca diria em voz alta – nunca admitiria – nem mesmo para sua filha. Era muito escorregadia essa encosta, porque a ameaça permanecia. No mundo viviam aqueles que matariam Sascha por ser um E, por ser a desertora que trouxe uma revolução oculta rugindo para a luz e, sem o conhecimento dela, por ser uma criança do pôster para a felicidade além do Silêncio.

Não só isso, para os fanáticos, Sascha cometeu uma segunda e terceira transgressão, ambas as quais julgavam imperdoáveis: primeiro, se uniu a um _animal agressivo e não inteligente_, e em segundo lugar, deu à luz uma criança com sangue _contaminado_. Idiotice e preconceito, tudo isso, mas idiotas preconceituosos poderiam ser perigosos.

Especialmente para uma criança pequena e vulnerável.

Nikita olhou para a filhote de pantera que mastigava a beirada da colcha, longe do olhar da mãe. Os olhos de Nadiya encontraram Nikita. Ela congelou... Depois continuou quando Nikita não a entregou. Era tão fácil ganhar a confiança das crianças, mas esta criança nunca estaria numa posição onde essa confiança poderia tê-la morta.

Seu pai alfa e sua mãe empática nunca o permitiriam. Nem sua avó mortal.

Voltando a atenção para Sascha, ela disse: — Me disseram que você era falha. — Quebrada. Sem utilidade. — Eu lhe disse o mesmo porque era a única maneira de mantê-la a salvo.

Sascha balançou a cabeça, e pela primeira vez hoje, Nikita ouviu a cor da raiva no tom de sua filha. — Poderia ter encontrado outra maneira, uma maneira que não fosse tão brutal, que não me fizesse questionar tudo que eu sabia sobre mim.

— Não. — Nikita nunca mudaria as decisões que mantiveram sua filha viva.

— Você era muito suave, Sascha. Sempre foi. — Uma dura verdade. — Precisei fazer com que você se protegesse, garantir que não confiasse em mim. — Se isso

significava fazer com que sua criança empata a temesse e desprezasse, que assim fosse. — Você deveria confiar apenas em você.

— É o que acredita? Que sou falha?

Nikita ia responder, mas décadas de controle a mantiveram em silêncio por tempo suficiente para que Sascha se afastasse. Ela passou o controle. — Não, — disse. — Se acreditasse, nunca a colocaria numa posição de responsabilidade.

Olhando para ela, Sascha sorriu e foi uma fraca sombra da expressão. — Deveria ter imaginado isso, não?

— Sim. — Uma coisa que Nikita sempre deixou claro – não aguentava tolos.

Sua filha riu desta vez, o que fez com que sua neta quisesse saber o que estava acontecendo. Saltando para a cama com um impulso de ajuda de sua mãe, Nadiya mudou com a confiança de um changeling em casa estando em qualquer pele e permitiu-se ser varrida no colo de Sascha, fazendo sons felizes quando Sascha se inclinou para cheirá-la.

— Lá se vai outro conjunto de roupas. — Sascha fingiu rosnar e morder seu bebê. — Deveria começar a vesti-la com sacos de farinha.

Rindo, Nadiya beijou o rosto de sua mãe, alegria travessa em sua expressão. Nikita tirou uma fotografia mental do momento, para ser arquivado em suas memórias mais íntimas. Nunca tiraria uma fotografia real, porque se existisse, existia a chance de que alguém pudesse encontrá-lo, usá-lo contra ela,

prejudicando Sascha e Nadiya.

A falta de uma fotografia real não importava. A acuidade mental de Nikita era extremamente alta. Se lembraria, assim como se lembrava de que Sascha fazia os mesmos sons quando criança. Sascha também tinha o mesmo cheiro que Nadiya enquanto Sascha a estendia e Nikita a pegava em seus braços. Talvez todos os bebês tivessem aquele cheiro inocente.

Uma mente brilhante e curiosa olhou para ela. Nikita afastou a criança sem causar danos ou angústia, acompanhando a ação psíquica com uma sugestão não- vocal que Nadiya protegesse sua mente. — Ela precisa parar de chegar indiscriminadamente aos outros usando telepatia, — disse Nikita a Sascha. — Ela já tem idade suficiente.

— Não quis reprimi-la, — Sascha respondeu. — E ela está perto de mentes amigáveis.

— Ela é Psy, Sascha. Poderosa. — Nikita repetiu seu cutucão quando sua neta estendeu a mão novamente. — Não, Nadiya. — Um comando firme que fez a criança ficar imóvel, atenta.

— Deve treiná-la, — Nikita disse à sua filha carrancuda. — A ensinou a se proteger e tem seu próprio escudo sobre o dela, mas eu ainda posso enviar pensamentos telepáticos para ela através do link que ela iniciou. Eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa que quisesse para ela, enviar imagens de pesadelo, ensiná-la a temê-la, qualquer coisa.

O rosto de Sascha perdeu a cor, seus olhos arregalaram. Houve uma batida na porta um segundo depois. Olhando por cima do ombro, Sascha não falou, mas Lucas Hunter não bateu de novo ou procurou entrar na sala. Como Nikita sempre suspeitava, o elo de companheiros changeling funcionava a nível psíquico de alguma forma.

— Você está certa, — a voz de Sascha tremia. — Estive tão concentrada em não esmagá-la ou machucá-la que fui longe demais na direção oposta. É como se Lucas a ensinasse a não usar suas garras brincando. — Sascha aconchegou seu bebê quando Nadiya voltou para ela. — Não a machucará ensinar sua disciplina psíquica; darei a ela as ferramentas que precisa para sobreviver e prosperar.

— Exatamente.

Ali, nesse momento, Nikita compartilhou o primeiro momento de compreensão pura e absoluta com sua filha. Sascha também, pensou, faria o que fosse necessário para proteger sua filha.

Uma vez, Lucas pensou que nunca permitiria voluntariamente que sua companheira e filha estivessem sozinhas num quarto com Nikita Duncan, mas ali estava ele, atrás da parede do quarto de Nikita. Mesmo quando sentiu a súbita aflição de Sascha, não entrou. Estavam acasalados o suficiente para que pudesse distinguir a angústia aguda de um choque emocional menor, e isso parecia mais parecido com o último.

A resposta silenciosa de Sascha através de seu elo de companheiro aliviou sua preocupação.

Lucas nunca mudaria de opinião sobre Nikita Duncan, não depois das coisas que a mulher fez como Conselheira, mas como disse à sua empata, melhor uma criança que conhecia a sua avó poderosa – e era intrigante para o gato – que ser tentada a descobrir sozinha.

Isso não significava que não estava tendo que lutar contra o desejo de quebrar a porta e tirar sua companheira e filha de lá. Um telefonema de Mercy relativo ao evento da matilha o distraiu por alguns minutos, mas mesmo assim, a maior parte de sua atenção permanecia hiperfocada na porta atrás da qual desapareceram dois pedaços de seu coração.

Sascha provou exatamente como o conhecia quando saiu. Imediatamente entregou-lhe Naya, e deslizou sua mão na dele. Seus instintos protetores eriçados se assentaram, suas garras não estavam mais em perigo de romper sua pele. Não falaram até depois que Vasic os deixou em casa.

Lucas agradeceu ao teletransportador, que simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

Mesmo depois que estavam sozinhos como uma família, Lucas e Sascha esperaram até que Naya estivesse em sua sesta antes de abrirem esta caixa particular.

Lucas colocou uma música suave e puxou sua companheira em seus braços. Enquanto balançavam na batida preguiçosa, ela falou sobre o encontro com a mãe. — Ela falou sério. — A voz de Sascha era áspera. — Que nunca me viu como falha.

Lucas sabia que os outros jamais compreenderiam a importância das palavras de Nikita, o quanto significavam para Sascha. A dor dentro dela que sua mãe infligira não era mais uma cicatriz, mas tampouco aquela dor podia ser facilmente esquecida. — Você nunca foi falha. — Isso ainda o irritava cada vez que usava aquela palavra em relação a si mesma.

— Eu sei. — Ela passou a mão sobre suas costas enquanto levantava o rosto para sorrir para ele. — Não ousaria discutir com um gato alfa.

Ele beliscou seu lábio inferior. — Espertinha.

Olhos dançando, ela o beijou de forma lenta e sexy. Somente quando ambos estavam sem fôlego que ela quebrou o beijo para continuar falando. — Minha mãe me disse para começar a ensinar à Naya disciplina mental.

Seus pelos se ergueram. — Por que parece que está considerando isso?

— Agora mesmo, — Sascha disse, — Naya está curiosa sobre todos e qualquer coisa, e nunca tentaria suprimir isso. Mas também está perigosamente aberta. Não só não a ensinei a ter cuidado com quem se conecta com telepatia como nunca se conectar a mentes estranhas sem minha permissão...

— Como a ensinamos a não ir com estranhos. — Os músculos esticados de Lucas começaram a relaxar.

Sascha assentiu. — Estava tão decidida a não sufocá-la de forma alguma, dando-lhe a liberdade psíquica que nunca tive, que eu fui longe demais na outra direção.

— Entendo, gatinha. — Lucas precisava lutar constantemente com seus próprios impulsos superprotetores. — Se eu pudesse, embrulharia vocês duas em algodão. — Além de cada membro vulnerável de sua matilha. — Você me ajuda a lidar com isso. Vou ajudá-la a lidar com isso.

Sascha disse: — Minha mãe me deu uma série de dicas sobre como ensinar a Naya o que ela precisa, mas pensei em falar com Shaya também. — Uma longa pausa, enquanto Sascha colocava a cabeça contra seu ombro e balançavam com a música. — Nikita me manteve em segurança, mas doeu. Ashaya está fazendo o mesmo com Keenan sem prejudicá-lo. Ele é um filho psíquico forte e disciplinado que não perdeu nada de sua personalidade ou alegria.

Lucas deu um beijo em seu cabelo. — Há também o fato de que está guiando e ensinando-o enquanto ele vive numa matilha changeling. — Nikita nunca teve que lidar com uma criança cercada diariamente de emoção primitiva e desenfreada, ao invés da fria disciplina dos Psy sob Silêncio.

— Sim, você está certo. Várias das técnicas de Nikita entrariam em colapso sob condições não-Silenciosas.

— Deveria falar com os Laurens também. — Walker Lauren, em particular, lidava com crianças fora da PsyNet e fora do Silêncio por mais tempo que qualquer outra pessoa que Lucas conhecesse. O irmão de Judd também foi professor na PsyNet.

Sascha assentiu antes de se inclinar para olhar para ele novamente, seus braços enganchados ao redor de seu pescoço e seus lábios inchados de seu beijo.

— Temos que escrever um novo livro de regras, não é?

A pantera de Lucas retumbou profundamente em seu peito. — É isso que os rebeldes fazem. — E Sascha Duncan, cardeal empata, companheira de um alfa, e mãe de uma criança Psy-Changeling, era a rebelde que havia soprado e aberto a PsyNet.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 1 de junho de 2080_

_Nina,_

_Meu primeiro amigo, aquele que tentei assassinar. Sua vida mudou drasticamente há algum tempo. Foi arrancado de um mundo e teve que aprender a existir em outro, e por um tempo temia que ele não se adaptasse. Mas ele o fez e aqui está como. Esse homem que vi uma vez como frio como gelo agora ama uma mulher tão profundamente e tão apaixonadamente como eu te amo._

_Sinto tanta alegria por ele, Nina. Por ver o olhar nos olhos dele, isso é esperança. O mesmo Deus que te tirou de mim deu a ele essa chance. Ele não concorda comigo, é claro. Não é um homem de fé. Acredita na honra, na fidelidade e na posição por trás de suas ações, em vez de colocar fé em alguma _entidade de outro mundo_._

_As discussões e conversas que temos, Nina. Você adoraria. Ele me aceita por quem sou e faço o mesmo por ele e nosso outro amigo, e nós três, nos desafiamos uns aos outros. Sua bela mente é tudo que falta._

_Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ter passado, ainda espero por você. Mas então percebo que se você está viva, escolheu não vir a mim e meu coração se quebra. Diga que não está zangada comigo, Nina. Por favor. Eu não poderia suportar se tivesse me abandonado._

_Xavier_

**C**apítulo 47

Dez da noite em Veneza e Bowen Knight batia o dedo em sua mesa enquanto lia o último relatório da equipe de implantes quando recebeu uma mensagem em seu telefone. Não reconheceu imediatamente o remetente – não incomum, já que todos na Aliança Humana tinham acesso aos seus dados de contato. Às vezes, deixava o dia caótico, mas a maioria das pessoas eram boas em contatá-lo diretamente se fosse uma questão que precisava ser levada à atenção do chefe de segurança da Aliança.

A mensagem era simples: _Precisamos conversar. Muito sensível para enviar em linha insegura. Isaac_

Fez uma busca rápida no número do remetente. Retornou uma listagem da Beauclair Trucking baseada próximo de Vancouver, Canadá. Um pouco de escavação e encontrou o nome do dono: Isaac Beauclair.

Beauclair e sua empresa aderiram à Aliança um ano antes. De acordo com os registros mantidos pelo pessoal administrativo de Bo, ninguém da empresa assistiu uma reunião da Aliança, mas pagavam suas dívidas como um relógio e o proprietário fez dois pedidos de assistência para a Aliança.

Em ambos os casos, era um simples pedido de introdução de negócios.

Nada de incomum nisso. Muitos membros da Aliança se uniam pela mesma razão – para expandir sua rede entre outras empresas humanas. Naturalmente, com a Aliança agora parte da Trindade, com acesso muito mais simplificado para Psys e negócios changeling, esse elemento de sua base de associados aumentou novamente em uma porcentagem significativa.

Bo também tinha acesso a algumas bases de dados de segurança, e quando executou o nome de Isaac por meio dessas, não viu nenhuma bandeira vermelha. O proprietário da empresa muito bem-sucedida ainda dirigia um caminhão de

longa distância na ocasião e tinha um registro limpo. Nenhuma acusação de contrabando, nada além de um número maior do que a média de multas por excesso de velocidade. Este último era um emblema de honra com caminhoneiros

– eles sempre tentavam forçar seus caminhões, muitas vezes a tentação de estradas vazias era demais.

A empresa de Beauclair, entretanto, era interessante: tinha reputação de segurança e confiabilidade e, como resultado, muitas vezes carregava produtos de alto valor que não podiam ser transportados de outra forma. Os teletransportadores geralmente não se inclinavam a tal trabalho pragmático, e mesmo depois de todos os avanços tecnológicos até o momento, às vezes a maneira melhor e mais economicamente eficiente de mover certos itens de um lugar para o outro era através da estrada.

Em vez de enviar uma mensagem, Bo ligou para Lily de onde ela estava em seu próprio trabalho nas proximidades. Sua irmã hackeou um pouco a seu pedido, encontrou o link direto para o sistema de comunicação a bordo do caminhão de Isaac, e estabeleceu uma ligação segura. De acordo com os registros de Beauclair Trucking, Isaac estava na estrada hoje.

— Basta tocar nisso e será ajustado, — Lily disse, então o deixou.

A ligação se completou sem qualquer dificuldade, foi respondida por áudio apenas na outra extremidade.

— Quem é? — Foi a pergunta brusca.

— Bowen Knight. Você queria conversar.

O áudio se transformou em visual e áudio, e Bowen encontrou-se falando com um homem de ombros largos que parecia extraordinariamente com sua foto de identificação oficial. Isaac Beauclair tinha a pele branca tocada com bastante sol que era quente ao invés de frio, arenoso cabelo castanho-avermelhado cortado bastante ordenadamente, mas não impiedosamente, uma barba pura que era mais vermelha que castanho avermelhado e olhos castanhos escuros. Pelo que Bo podia ver, o outro homem usava o que parecia ser uma camiseta com faixas em preto e branco.

— Não esperava uma resposta tão rápida, — disse Isaac. — Dê-me um segundo para colocar o caminhão no automático.

Bo esperou enquanto o outro homem fazia isso, então Isaac voltou à tela.

— Temos alguns minutos antes de eu ter que retomar o controle manual. As estradas são um pouco duvidosas nesta parte do meu percurso, um par de balizas que não foram corrigidas.

— A linha está segura, — Bo disse a ele. — Fiz questão disso.

— Imagino que conhece seu negócio. — Isaac olhou por cima do ombro e pareceu dizer algo que não foi apanhado pelos alto-falantes.

Quando se virou, seu rosto tinha um olhar sombrio. — Posso ter feito algo que poderia explodir sobre a própria Aliança.

— Explique.

— Estacionei numa parada de caminhão há algumas horas, fui tomar um café, usar o banheiro, coisas usuais. — Isaac deu de ombros. — Quando voltei, havia este SUV estacionado ao lado do meu caminhão. Janelas escurecidas, pneus 4x4.

— Algo incomum nisso?

— Na verdade não. Vejo esses veículos de vez em quando – principalmente os grandes CEOs ou celebridades que querem viajar incógnitas. Não costumam ficar em paradas de caminhão, mas imaginei que talvez alguém desejasse café ou precisasse do banheiro – mas ainda olhei atentamente por causa do alerta sobre o outro SUV que saiu mais cedo. — Ele fez uma pausa e Bo teve a sensação que estava ordenando seus pensamentos.

Isaac Beauclair o considerava um homem muito deliberado.

— Então saltei do meu caminhão, e quando estava fechando a porta, olhei para baixo. — Seu rosto ficou sombrio. — O SUV estava todo coberto por uma película escura, mas tinha um teto solar de vidro que não estava coberto e pude ver através dele. Vi um homem no banco do passageiro dianteiro e uma mulher atrás. Estava coberta com um cobertor, mas seu rosto estava todo cicatrizado e machucado e parecia terrivelmente magra.

Bo podia adivinhar para onde isso ia. — Você interveio?

— Primeiro fui e chamei dois amigos que acabavam de parar seus caminhões. Era um risco leve o motorista do utilitário voltar primeiro e partir, mas o cara no carro dava a vibração de Psy. Sabia que precisava de apoio.

Bo assentiu com a cabeça; os seres humanos eram muito bons em identificar Psys. Tinham que ser. Era um mecanismo de sobrevivência. Algumas linhas familiares desenvolveram um segundo sentido estranhamente preciso sobre Psys na vizinhança, embora fossem todos rápidos em afirmar que não era uma habilidade psíquica. Bo nunca acreditou no último. Afinal de contas, Psys, changelings e humanos vieram do mesmo estoque original. E a evolução, nunca parou. — Seus amigos são humanos?

— Não, — respondeu o caminhoneiro. — Um deles era changeling – achei que ficaria em pé mesmo se o Psy me tirasse. — Isaac se virou e falou sobre seu ombro novamente, e mais uma vez, sua voz era muito silenciosa para o microfone captar.

— Fui até a janela do lado do passageiro da frente e bati, — ele continuou após voltar para o comunicador. — O cara desceu o vidro, perguntou se podia me ajudar. Perguntei o que diabos estava acontecendo com a mulher na parte de trás, e ele disse que estavam levando-a para um hospital após encontrá-la ao lado da estrada. Soou plausível, mas foi quando ela acordou e disse: _Ajude-me_.

Isaac deu de ombros. — Isso foi suficiente para nós. Quebrei a janela de trás para destrancar a porta enquanto meu amigo changeling arrastava o Psy metade para fora da janela para manter a atenção dele. Nosso outro amigo manteve a vigilância. Havia acabado de tirar a mulher quando um segundo Psy veio correndo e me atingiu com um golpe telepático.

O caminhoneiro esfregou a têmpora. — Foi forte como o inferno, mas não debilitante. Não acho que era tão forte, mas era forte o suficiente para nos enfraquecer e isso deu a ele uma chance de ajudar os outros Psys a lutarem contra meu amigo changeling. Acho que teriam vindo pela mulher, mas puxei uma arma. Mais um encolher de ombros. — Tenho que ter proteção nessas rotas isoladas, especialmente quando estou movendo equipamentos caros de alta tecnologia. Então, se teletransportaram em vez disso – um dos meus amigos tem

uma foto parcial. Vou mandar.

Bowen assentiu com a cabeça. — A mulher, não a levou para um hospital?

— Ele descobriu que ela deveria estar atrás de Isaac, na cabine do caminhão.

Balançando a cabeça, Isaac abaixou a voz. — Estava assustada, implorou que eu a levasse para o mar. — Ele soltou um suspiro. — Os olhos dela... Nunca vi olhos assim. Como a parte mais negra do oceano, sem luz, sem sombra.

Bo sentiu os cabelos se levantarem na nuca. Pensou no pedido de BlackSea para rastrear outro SUV preto, considerou o pedido feito pela passageira de Isaac, e se perguntou... — Pode descrevê-la para mim?

— 1,60m, cabelo preto, pele marrom claro, herança das ilhas do Pacífico, talvez. Não fala o nome. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Parece que alguém passou uma fodida faca de caça no rosto dela.

A mão de Bo apertou o fone. — Quanto tempo antes de chegar ao oceano?

— Isaac não parecia ser o tipo de homem que faria a mulher esperar.

— Seis horas, — respondeu o caminhoneiro. — Estava bem no interior quando a encontrei.

Isso dava a Bo muito tempo para entrar em contato com BlackSea. — Acho que sei a quem ela pertence – dê-me um pouco de tempo para ver se consigo confirmar. — Desligando com o aceno brusco de Isaac, puxou as informações de contato do homem que avisou a Aliança sobre aquela pequena célula de fanáticos anti-humanos.

Malachai Rhys.

Ao lado do nome do homem estava um título: Chefe de Segurança de BlackSea.

Bo não esperava que seu telefonema fosse imediatamente respondido – os changelings de água tinham a reputação de preferir sua privacidade e torná-la difícil para qualquer um se apoderar deles. E agora, estavam compreensivelmente chateados com a Aliança.

No entanto, Malachai respondeu dentro dos primeiros dois segundos. —

Sim?

— É Bo Knight.

— Aguarde enquanto confirmo.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Bowen se recostou na cadeira. Quando

Malachai voltou à linha, disse: — Como exatamente você confirma?

— Temos métodos, — respondeu o homem BlackSea. — Você não ligou para conversar.

— Não. Uma das minhas pessoas pegou uma mulher em má forma física que quer ir para o mar.

— Nome?

— Ela não deu, mas tenho uma descrição. — Ele repetiu para Malachai. — Parece uma das suas?

Uma pausa, como se o chefe de segurança BlackSea estivesse pensando em confirmar ou negar. — Sim, — disse finalmente. — Podemos tomar conta dela se nos der um local.

— A menos que chame um teletransportador, não a levará para o mar mais rápido do que ela já está indo, — disse Bo ao outro homem. — Ela está num caminhão de longa distância, seguro e quente. Sabe quão rápido esses caminhoneiros dirigem. — E não havia nada mais na estrada que pudesse derrubar um caminhão tão grande.

— Entretanto, nós precisamos saber onde ela está, — disse Malachai.

Foi a vez de Bowen fazer uma pausa. Se lhe desse os detalhes de Isaac, então deixava o outro homem vulnerável. Por outro lado, BlackSea estendeu a mão em amizade enquanto a Aliança os decepcionara em troca. Talvez tenha chegado a hora de marcar o placar.

Ele enviou os dados. — Deve ter alguém para recebê-la na praia. Do jeito que foi descrita para mim, não sei se tem força para alcançar o oceano.

— Vamos organizar isso. — O tom de Malachai mudou ligeiramente. — Passe uma mensagem. Diga para ela resistir à tentação de mudar. Em sua condição, a água perto do Canadá é muito fria para ela – diga que sua matilha está a caminho e promete levá-la a águas mais quentes o mais rápido possível.

Desligando, Bowen passou a mensagem e alertou Isaac que poderia acabar com alguma companhia ao longo do caminho. — Deve ser amigável, mas se te derem problemas, me avise. Vou pedir alguns favores, pedir ajuda.

— Vou garantir que ela fique segura, — disse Isaac antes de desligar.

Bo recebeu outra mensagem uma hora depois: _tenho uma escolta, na frente e atrás. _Isaac também enviou os números de identificação do veículo.

Quando Bowen verificou com Malachai, o homem de BlackSea confirmou que eram veículos de BlackSea. — Não entrarão no caminho do caminhoneiro, mas precisam estar lá para nossa companheira de matilha quando ela chegar à praia.

Leila Savea não sabia por que confiava no homem que a resgatou – talvez porque a tivesse resgatado ou talvez fosse por ter visto a fotografia no seu painel. Era dele rindo com uma mulher loura alta que estava em seus braços sem nenhuma sugestão de medo em seu rosto, embora o homem que se apresentara como Isaac era pelo menos tão grande e tão musculoso quanto Malachai.

O que quer que fosse, ela cedeu à sua necessidade de se limpar da feiúra do que foi feito para ela tomando um banho demorado no chuveiro dentro dos aposentos da cabine dele. Provavelmente esvaziou seu tanque de água, mas ele não bateu na porta para dizer a ela para sair. Em vez disso, quando finalmente saiu, foi para ver que ele deixou um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta para ela vestir.

As roupas estavam largas, mas ajustaram após enfiar a camiseta nas calças de moletom num movimento muito pouco glorioso e apertar o cordão, em seguida, enrolou a barra das calças.

Claramente, as roupas pertenciam a uma mulher mais alta e mais saudável. A loira rindo? A ideia deixou Leila feliz, embora Isaac e a mulher fossem estranhos para ela. E precisava de pensamentos felizes agora. Era tudo que a impedia de romper, sua psique unida por um fio frágil.

Quando veio espreitar Isaac, ele olhou para ela com um sorriso bochechudo.

— Sabe, — ele disse antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada, —não é a primeira garota que resgatei.

A parte de Leila que a mantinha sadia na escuridão franziu o cenho. — Sou uma mulher, não uma garota.

— Jessie também estava cheia de palavras. — Tanta emoção em sua voz quando tocou os dedos na fotografia. — Ela dirige grandes plataformas agora. Também me deixa louco.

— Sou uma cientista, — Leila se encontrou dizendo a ele, e ao fazê-lo, recuperou uma parte do seu eu perdido. — Estudo as criaturas que chamam o oceano de casa.

Isaac assobiou. Seu tom mudou nas próximas palavras, tornando-se áspero. — Esses idiotas machucaram você muito. — Ele acenou com a cabeça para frente. — Precisa de ajuda médica do seu povo?

Ela podia ver o brilhante veículo branco 4x4 através do parabrisas, a paisagem pintada pela luz nublada do final da tarde. — Tem certeza de que essas pessoas são minhas?

— Um cara chamado Malachai confirmou isso. Seus olhos ameaçaram se encher de lágrimas.

Malachai não deixaria ninguém machucá-la. Ele era de Miane e Miane protegia seu povo, não importa quão distante estivessem ou quão pequena sua importância em relação ao resto do mundo. Cada membro do BlackSea era importante para Miane.

Rastejando para sentar no assento de passageiro, ela se forçou a dizer, — Eu poderia ir com eles. Estão indo muito rápido. — Só que ela não os conhecia e Isaac era seguro. Isaac tinha uma barba como seu pai e amava uma mulher com cabelo loiro e sardas espalhadas sobre o nariz e bochechas.

— Eu gostaria de ver o oceano, — Isaac respondeu com um sorriso que a tranquilizou que não se importava com este desvio. — Faz um tempo.

— Meu nome é Leila. — Parecia certo dizer a este bom homem que a levava para casa.

— Bonito. — Pegando algo do porta-copos, ele o segurou. — Você deve comer um pouco mais se puder.

Pegando o que provavelmente era uma barra de proteína, ela a abriu com os dedos inchados de quando o motorista da SUV havia torcido seus dedos por ela tentar fugir numa parada. Ele também lhe deu um soco no rosto.

— Você tem alguém que cuida de você? — Isaac perguntou com aquele tom áspero que era estranhamente reconfortante, como Malachai quando ficava áspero.

— Quando chegar em casa?

O pensamento de casa fez seu peito doer.

— Eu nado sozinha, — ela disse a ele após engolir uma mordida da barra de proteína. — Mas vou para a cidade por um tempo, descansar nos braços da minha família.

— Se sente solitária? — Ele agarrou uma garrafa de água fechada do seu lado e entregou a ela. — Nadando sozinha, quero dizer? O oceano é um lugar grande.

O riso saiu dela, inesperado e enferrujado. — Os caminhoneiros não dirigem sozinhos por dia, às vezes?

— Ponto para você. — Ele riu e o som era um cobertor quente envolvendo-

a. — Mas não rodo sozinho muito mais. — Um olhar para a fotografia que dizia mais do que palavras. — As raras vezes que o faço, eu ainda vejo pessoas – nas paradas de caminhão. Nas paradas para dormir acabamos estacionando lado a lado para tirar alguns cochilos. Nenhum caminhão para no oceano.

— Tenho amigos que nadam por lá. — Ela sorriu pelas lembranças de como seus melhores amigos subiam em seu barco e invadiam suas prateleiras atrás de biscoitos. Uma vez, depois que os demônios comeram seus biscoitos até não ficar uma migalha, ela saiu de um mergulho para descobrir dois grandes sacos de biscoitos deixados no convés, os suprimentos levados para ela em sacos impermeáveis.

— As lacunas são mais longas que em sua linha de trabalho, — ela disse para Isaac enquanto sua boca salivava por um gosto daqueles cookies de chocolate.

— Semanas em vez de dias, mas somos sociais à nossa própria maneira. — Seu sorriso desapareceu sob uma náusea súbita, sua pele gelada. — Não sei se serei capaz de nadar em minhas águas mais. Os sequestradores podem me levar de novo.

Isaac lançou um olhar sombrio para ela que não aterrorizava – ela já o conhecia bem o suficiente para entender que sua raiva estava dirigida às pessoas que a torturaram e aprisionaram. — Você poderia nadar com um grupo por um tempo, — ele sugeriu. — Combata sua necessidade de solidão para ficar nas águas da sua terra.

Leila pensou em como já lutara tanto, de como sobreviveu ininterrupta e sentiu um tremor de orgulho, uma emoção que pensava estar morta dentro dela.

— Pode ser bom nadar com meus amigos, — ela admitiu, sabendo que esses amigos a receberiam apesar de suas próprias viagens normalmente solitárias.

Sua pele doía, com fome de água fria. Em casa, a água era tão clara que podia ver feixes de luz solar atravessando para espalhar brilhos de luz como uma

exibição silenciosa de fogos de artifício. Mas agora, tão longe de casa, a memória doía. Então se virou para outra coisa. — Vai me contar sobre sua Jessie?

Isaac sorriu, e então contou tudo sobre a garota dura e inteligente que pegou numa estrada solitária tarde da noite, que repreendeu por pegar carona. Aquela menina cresceu, cresceu ainda mais resistente e mais inteligente, e se tornou uma das melhores motoristas de Isaac. Também se transformou numa _mulher linda e alta _que parecia encontrar prazer em distrair Isaac... Até que um dia ela parou de ligar, parou de enviar e-mails engraçados, parou de ser parte integrante e diária da vida dele.

O coração de Leila apertou. — Não, — ela sussurrou. — Não quero um final triste. — Não podia lidar com isso. Hoje não. Talvez não por muitos dias por vir.

Isaac piscou para ela. — Jessie apenas ficou doente e cansada da minha cabeça dura e decidiu me mandar para o inferno. — Sua expressão se converteu num cenho sombrio. — Ela começou a namorar aquele belo rapaz, Michel Benoit.

— Rosnou palavras que poderiam ter vindo de um dos grandes leões changelings.

— Sério, realmente? Um soldado?

Os ombros de Leila tremiam. — Como a conquistou? — Ela sabia que ele o fez, havia acabado de notar a aliança de ouro em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Era visível na fotografia também, assim como o brilho de ouro na mão de Jessie.

Sacudindo a cabeça, o caminhoneiro barbudo disse: — É um conto de verdade. — Começou a contar, rosnando cada vez que chegava a uma parte que envolvia seu aparente inimigo mortal, Michel Benoit.

Estava tão apanhada em sua história que não soube quando adormeceu, mas quando acordou, foi para uma escuridão iluminada pela lua e o perfume salgado do oceano. Olhos queimando e coração batendo, ela começou a empurrar a porta pesada. Isaac já havia destrancado, e quando a abriu, estava lá para pegá- la.

— Isaac, — lágrimas rolavam quentes e molhadas em seu rosto, — você me trouxe para casa.

Ele se recusou a soltá-la. — Eu o fiz, querida, mas sabe o que Malachai disse. Não sobreviverá a um mergulho em sua condição atual.

Leila mal ouviu, a música das ondas quebrando um pulso visceral que batia seu nome. Então, uma morena alta com características que lembravam Leila de

outro biólogo marinho que ela conhecia, uma mulher que vinha da Nação Lil'wat, saiu de um dos veículos de escolta e se aproximou. Ela carregava o perfume do oceano também, profundamente em sua pele.

Matilha.

A percepção foi suficiente para desviar a atenção de Leila do mar, mas não para separá-la de Isaac. Ela não conhecia essa colega de matilha, nunca a viu antes. Então a mulher telefonou, deu-lhe o telefone. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu, porque era Miane na outra extremidade, dizendo que ela estava segura, que esta mulher e seu companheiro a levariam para suas próprias águas.

— As águas canadenses são muito frias para você em sua condição atual,

— disse Miane com comando inerente em cada palavra. — Isso vai parar seu coração mesmo se mudar. Permaneça na forma humana um pouco mais.

Tudo de Leila doía pela necessidade do mar, mas não podia contradizer sua alfa. — Não mudarei. — Saiu em uma promessa trêmula.

— Só um pouco mais, pequena dançarina.

_Pequena dançarina._

Ninguém a chamava pelo apelido de infância há uma eternidade. Claro, Miane se lembraria – e ao fazê-lo, lembrava a Leila quem ela era sob as cicatrizes e a dor. — Vou aguentar, — ela prometeu numa voz mais forte. — Até que eu esteja em casa.

Pegando o telefone depois que Leila o devolveu, a morena apontou um iate amarrado à distância, suas velas brilhando brancas sob o beijo prateado da lua, em seguida, gesticulou em direção a uma pequena lancha nas águas rasas. — Está pronta?

Leila engoliu em seco e olhou para Isaac. — Obrigada. Sua Jessie é uma mulher de sorte.

Seu sorriso era o nascer do sol sobre um oceano. — Envie-me um cartão com palmeiras nele algum dia. Nunca cheguei aos trópicos.

Jogando os braços ao redor de sua forma grande e robusta, ela sussurrou:

— Venha me visitar. Traga Jessie.

E então não podia lutar contra o puxão mais, se dirigia para a praia tão rápido que seus joelhos ameaçavam desmoronar debaixo dela. A mulher morena e

um magro homem negro a ajudaram a entrar no bote. Ela arrastou a mão na água e tentou não soluçar pela necessidade quando começaram a se afastar.

Casa, ela ia para casa.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 14 de julho de 2081_

_Nina,_

_A guerra explodiu. As ruas de San Francisco rastejam com soldados. Escrevo isso no porão da igreja, num momento roubado. Em torno de mim estão os refugiados que eu e outras pessoas sãs trouxemos._

_Não há mais tempo para escrever. Devo ir, preciso ver se há outros que eu possa ajudar._

_Xavier_

**C**apítulo 48

Miane não respirou profundamente até Leila pisar na Cifica, a cidade balançando suavemente sob eles num ritmo que era o pulso do mar. A jovem foi transportada de iate para a maior cidade de BlackSea, depois colocada num avião de alta velocidade. Aquele avião aterrissou há dois minutos na água ao lado da cidade principal de BlackSea nos trópicos.

— Leila. — Ela pegou sua companheira de matilha nos braços e a segurou enquanto Leila chorava.

— Eles me deixaram feia, — Leila sussurrou contra seu peito. — Nunca fui bonita, mas agora sou um monstro.

— Nunca diga isso de novo. — Miane lutou contra sua fúria, apertou Leila fortemente. — Você é forte, bonita e uma das minhas.

A voz de Leila era grossa quando respondeu, seus dedos levantando-se em seu rosto. — As cicatrizes, Miane... Quero que saiam.

— Temos um cirurgião excelente. — Ele era humano, mas um anjo com cicatrizes. — O trarei à cidade. — Que Leila falasse primeiro de suas cicatrizes não surpreendeu Miane. Todas as vítimas de trauma reagiam de forma diferente, e sabia por Olivia Coletti que, às vezes, uma declaração superficial ou pedido não era tão superficial.

_— Cada vez que me olho no espelho, — Olivia sussurrou, — eu os vejo. Este não é meu rosto. Foi o que me fizeram._

— Será que vai funcionar? — Leila perguntou trêmula.

— Sim. — As cicatrizes de Olivia já estavam tão finas que era difícil vê-las sob a luz normal. — Ele é muito bom.

Um gesto brusco. — Não sou vaidosa. É apenas...

— Eu sei. — Ela beijou a têmpora da mulher mais baixa, mais feminina, manteve-a quente e segura dentro de seu abraço. — Sentimos sua falta, Leila.

Soluços saíram do peito de Leila novamente; comoventes, doloridos e crus. Mas quando acabou e Leila ergueu os olhos encharcados de lágrimas para Miane, aqueles olhos mantinham uma luz luminosa. — O mundo não entende. Pensam porque alguns de nós nadam sozinhos e porque o oceano é tão vasto, que não nos importamos.

Miane enxugou as lágrimas de Leila. — Nós sabemos a verdade e isso é o que importa. — Miane se transformaria em predador por seu povo, lutaria contra qualquer inimigo para mantê-los seguros. — Nós somos BlackSea.

— Nós somos um, — Leila sussurrou, completando o lema que não estava escrito em nenhuma parte e ainda assim definia os changelings de água.

Não importa quão longe viajavam ou quão profundo, eram parte de um todo maior. Nunca esquecidos. Nunca descartados. Um.

Parte

07

**C**apítulo 49

Dez minutos depois de receber a notícia de que Leila Savea estava em casa segura com seu povo, Riley andou com Mercy no bosque perto de sua cabana, o braço dela enganchado no dele. Ele se recusava a soltá-la – sua companheira alta e levemente musculosa parecia que ia cair.

— Por que não engordou em nenhum outro lugar? — Ele rosnou para ela.

— Pelo menos estaria mais estável.

Ela mostrou os dentes para ele. — Cale-se. Posso me manter em pé. E para sua informação, comi como um urso antes da hibernação, mas nossos filhos são hooligans vorazes.

Riley esperou quando ela parou e prendeu a respiração.

Espere, em nenhum ponto em sua gravidez Mercy teve que recuperar o fôlego durante uma simples caminhada. — Está tendo uma contração, — ele acusou.

— A primeira. — Uma carranca dirigida a ele. — Apenas minúscula, de qualquer maneira. Provavelmente algumas horas ainda, pelo menos.

— Claro que sim. — Sabendo que qualquer criança com o sangue de Mercy em suas veias não seria de modo algum previsível, pegou seu telefone e ligou para Tamsyn.

— Estarei aí em quinze minutos, — disse a curadora, claramente já na vizinhança.

Isso era provavelmente de propósito, com Mercy atrasada. Não apenas em termos de uma gravidez changeling múltipla, mas no geral.

— Oh, merda! — Mercy quase se curvou.

Coração disparando, Riley manteve sua calma e começou a acariciar suas costas com o firme toque que ela gostava. Quando estava pronta, a ajudou a voltar. Andaram um pouco mais, mas ficaram perto da cabana.

O instinto de Riley era levá-la a uma cama confortável, mas Mercy era uma sentinela leopardo e conhecia seu corpo. Num ponto, ela apertou as palmas das mãos contra uma árvore e empurrou enquanto ele massageava suas costas, cavando seus polegares do jeito que ela exigia.

Mesmo quando ela rosnou para ele, seus olhos escuros como resultado da dor crescente, ele beijou sua têmpora e acariciou-a, e depois que a contração passou, sua bela e selvagem companheira se virou para ele. — Eu sinto muito.

Riley beijou suas bochechas e lábios, numa carícia que era tudo sobre conforto. — Pode gritar comigo o quanto quiser. Faz-me sentir como se eu fosse útil para alguma coisa. — Escovando seus cabelos úmidos, a segurou o tempo que ela quis antes que começassem a andar novamente.

A bolsa de Mercy rompeu um minuto depois.

As contrações estavam tão próximas quando Tamsyn os alcançou que os intervalos eram medidos em segundos, em vez de minutos. Não chegaram lá dentro. Os filhotes nasceram rapidamente na grama macia do lado de fora da cabana, a mão de Mercy agarrando Riley e suas costas apoiadas contra as dele enquanto Tamsyn pegava suas crianças impacientes.

Que decidiram sair muito bem um atrás do outro.

Limpando o rostinho deles, a curadora colocou as crianças nos braços trêmulos de Mercy. Riley deslizou seu próprio braço sob o dela para ajudá-la a mantê-los seguros. — Olá, — Mercy sussurrou; uma suavidade para ela que, até este instante, apenas Riley viu.

Ela beijou cada carinha irritada antes de olhar para ele. — Você é um papai agora, lobo.

Seu sorriso era como se fosse partir seu rosto. — Isso aí.

— Venha, — ela murmurou enquanto os filhotes se acalmavam sob o toque de sua mãe, o contato pele-a-pele que era tão importante para os recém-nascidos.

— Eles precisam sentir o toque do pai deles também.

Afastando seu apoio, ele veio ao redor para que pudesse apoiar Mercy com uma perna atrás de suas costas e ainda ser capaz de segurar seus bebês. Ele abriu

a camisa quase sem pensar e então Mercy estava colocando três filhotes em seus braços. Os _hooligans vorazes _eram fortes e saudáveis, mas minúsculos. Ele acariciou cada rosto macio, atraiu seus aromas, sentiu seu coração se expandir novamente para abrir ainda mais espaço para essas três preciosas almas.

Tamsyn, que cuidara de Mercy, finalmente os empurrou para dentro da casa. Somente quando os três filhotes estavam aconchegados contra Riley na cama, pele-a-pele, fez Mercy entrar no chuveiro por um minuto.

Vestida numa de suas camisetas, calcinha por baixo, voltou para seus bebês. — Olhe para eles. São tão perfeitos. — Ela pegou um pé minúsculo, beijou cada dedo do pé. Então fez o mesmo para os outros dois filhotes enquanto Tamsyn sorria e os deixava em privacidade.

Quando Mercy pegou um filhote e o bebê choramingou ao toque do algodão, ela tirou a camiseta e aconchegou seu filho em seu coração. O bebê se acalmou imediatamente. — Riley, fizemos três bebês lindos, — ela sussurrou em admiração aberta, seus olhos brilhando.

Com seus cabelos em cascata em ondas vermelhas sobre a pele de creme e dourada, e seu rosto luminoso enquanto olhava primeiro para um bebê, então se inclinava para beijar a mão frouxamente fendida de outro, a cabeça do terceiro, Mercy fez seu coração parar. — Fizemos, — ele conseguiu dizer, fazendo malabarismos com os dois filhotinhos que segurava sobre um braço para poder fechar a mão livre sobre a nuca de Mercy. — Você é incrível.

Um sorriso cintilante. — Nunca se esqueça, lobo. — Inclinando-se, ela beliscou seu lábio inferior. — Quero segurá-los todos novamente. — Ela se colocou numa posição ligeiramente encostada contra a cabeceira da cama, almofadas empilhadas atrás dela, e então Riley colocou os outros dois filhotes contra ela.

Seus rostos minúsculos pareciam sorrir, suas mãos macias espalhando-se em sua pele.

Riley cuidava deles, sentindo uma alegria tão profunda que nenhuma parte dele conseguia articulá-la. Sua companheira estava segura, assim como seus filhotes.

Riley Aedan Kincaid não podia pedir mais nada.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 27 de setembro de 2081_

_Nina,_

_Nossa cidade está em paz há meses._

_Os changelings ganharam a batalha que quebrou a paz no início deste ano, mas ambos os meus amigos acreditam que esta é apenas uma mudança temporária ficando cada vez maior na PsyNet, a rede que conecta cada Psy no mundo, exceto para os poucos raros que desertaram._

Um terremoto está chegando, Xavier_, um de meus amigos me disse apenas horas antes. _Só os fortes ficarão em pé quando acabar.

_Rezo pelas almas apanhadas no tumulto; Psy, humano e changeling igualmente. Já não estou cheio de ódio em relação a toda uma raça. São bons e maus, tão perfeitos e falhos como qualquer um de nós. Ao compreender isso, também encontrei uma espécie de paz._

_Mas meu coração ainda dói à noite por sentir sua falta. Já faz muitos anos e ainda me viro e procuro seu sorriso, ainda assim eu pego sua mão. Eu sei que sempre vou._

_Seu Xavier_

**C**apítulo 50

Lucas e Sascha chegaram para acolher os filhotes ao mesmo tempo em que Hawke e Sienna, uma hora após o nascimento. Dado o fato de que o alfa de Riley e sua companheira deveriam estar distantes, Riley sabia que Hawke se assegurou de estar próximo na última semana, enquanto esperavam que Mercy desse à luz. Não apenas para que pudesse cumprimentar os bebês, mas no caso da força de um alfa ser necessária. Embora Lucas fosse aquele que tivesse uma ligação direta com Mercy, Hawke poderia compartilhar sua força através de Riley.

Ambos os alfas pararam na entrada do quarto, seus ombros se tocando. Era uma postura incomum para dois changelings predatórios dominantes – não só compartilhavam espaço, como não avançavam para afirmar quem era mais alfa. Revelava muito mais sobre o relacionamento deles – e a amizade e confiança que os uniam – do que qualquer um jamais admitiria.

— Então, — disse Hawke, — vejo que ninguém ganhou o bolão de apostas.

O sorriso de Lucas era muito felino. — As regras não diziam que todo o dinheiro ia para os filhotes?

Ao lado de Riley, sua companheira vestiu a camisa sorriu. Aquela camisa era dele e estava desabotoada o suficiente para manter contato pele a pele com os filhotes enquanto não mostrava os seios – embora, como ela apontou, seus seios estavam _incríveis _neste momento.

Riley tinha zero argumentos com essa declaração.

Ela estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas debaixo de um lençol puxado até a cintura, dois de seus bebês aconchegados contra ela, enquanto Riley segurava o terceiro contra seu peito nu, esparramado com as costas na cabeceira da cama. Tamsyn havia colocado lã macia sobre as costas dos filhotes para ajudar a mantê- los quentes.

Mercy disse, — Sim e sim, — em resposta às declarações de Hawke e Lucas.

Então estendeu a mão e bateu o punho erguido de Riley com o dela. — Aqui está um plano bem executado.

Riley riu quando Hawke sacudiu a cabeça e disse, — Passado para trás por um gato.

— Foi minha ideia. — Riley deixou cair um beijo na cabeça do bebê em seus braços. Ele e Mercy estavam jogando _passe os filhotes _durante toda a hora desde o nascimento, garantindo que cada criança recebesse tempo igual com ambos os pais. Não que os hooligans sonolentos parecessem se importar, curvando-se felizmente contra o pai ou a mãe.

— Lara ajudou, — acrescentou.

A curandeira SnowDancer _acidentalmente _deixara uma imagem em sua tela por um curto período. Um companheiro de matilha viu os quatro contornos distintos na imagem e rumores do que eram, e de repente todas as apostas desviaram em direção a quadrigêmeos.

— Tammy, também. — Mercy acariciou os filhotes em seus braços, então estendeu a mão para tocar seus dedos na parte de trás do bebê que Riley segurava.

— Ela confirmou o rumor por se recusar a confirmá-lo, tornando óbvio que era verdade.

Ambos os alfas sorriram, então entraram no quarto. Riley não sabia como fizeram, mas de alguma forma, entraram ao mesmo tempo, sem se empurrar nem puxar. Como se tivessem coordenado subconscientemente. E sim, manteria esse pensamento consigo mesmo – Luc e Hawke poderiam ser amigos, mas odiavam isso se alguém o apontasse.

Lucas sentou na cama ao lado de Mercy enquanto Hawke estava ao lado de Riley. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser falada. Ele e Mercy entregaram seus preciosos fardos aos seus alfas, para serem aceitos como matilha, para serem bem- vindos. Todos os três bebês permaneceram calmos e silenciosos, como era normal para uma criança pequena na presença de seu alfa – o interessante era que ficaram calmos para ambos os alfas.

Hawke e Lucas não entregaram as crianças até que ambos pegaram cada criança. Foi quando Sienna e Sascha espiaram e perguntaram se podiam abraçar

os filhotes. Ambas as mulheres caíram na extremidade da cama quando Mercy acenou para elas e lá estavam sorrindo, arrulhando e aconchegando.

Mercy, entretanto, apenas parecia satisfeita e feliz. O que deixou Riley muito presunçoso e feliz.

Com o braço em torno dela, olhou de Hawke para Lucas, então para seu próprio alfa novamente. — Então? — Seus bebês não mudariam por aproximadamente um ano, mas os alfas saberiam que filhotes pertenceriam a qual matilha. Um alfa bom – e estes dois homens eram alfa extraordinários – conheciam sua matilha.

Os olhos de Lucas encontraram os de Hawke.

Os verdes da pantera e os azuis do lobo, ambos os conjuntos brilharam.

Lucas foi quem falou. — Pensamos em manter em suspense como vocês mantiveram todos os outros durante toda a gravidez.

Mercy jogou um travesseiro na cabeça de seu alfa, rindo. — Vou matar você, juro por Deus. — Uma pausa antes de soltar suas garras e olhar pensativamente para Hawke. — Mas mataria você primeiro.

— Nunca duvidei disso. — Com isso, Hawke estendeu a mão e arrancou os dois meninos dos braços de Sascha enquanto Lucas pegava a menina de Sienna.

Os olhos de Sascha se arregalaram. — Dois filhotes de lobo para um filhote de leopardo. Acho que isso responde à questão de qual de vocês é mais dominante.

— Não, não, — respondeu Riley. — Isabella nasceu primeiro, liderou o ataque. — Riley acariciou um beijo no cabelo de Mercy. — Diria que estamos empatados.

— Boa resposta, lobo. — Um beijo que segurava o sol, o deleite aberto da companheira.

— Eu pensei nisso, — ele murmurou. — Aposto que a Isabella deixará os meninos esfarrapados.

— Amei esse nome. — Sascha sorriu para a filhote que havia roubado de Lucas. — Ela recebeu o nome da avó?

Mercy assentiu com a cabeça. — Acho que uma alfa é um bom homônimo para nossa garota. Seu nome do meio é Maeve, o da mãe de Riley. — Ela entrelaçou os dedos com Riley. — Acton é para o pai de Riley e Michael para o meu. — Seu sorriso se tornou mais profundo. — Belle, Ace e Micah.

Sorrindo, ela acrescentou: — Decidimos que seria melhor aparecer com apelidos antes que meus irmãos fizessem isso primeiro. Deus sabe o que Shadow, Herb e Frenchie escolheriam. — Enquanto todos riam, ela beijou a bochecha de Ace após Hawke devolver seu filho mais novo aos seus braços e Micah para os de Riley.

Riley e Mercy escolheram os sobrenomes porque queriam que seus filhos se sentissem firmemente arraigados apesar do fato de que todos os três eram únicos e forjariam seu próprio caminho. Foi pela mesma razão que tiveram uma longa discussão antes de se estabelecerem em Smith-Kincaid como sobrenome dos filhotes. Um pedaço de cada, especialmente desde que todos os três tinham nomes do meio, mas significava que seus bebês, não obstante seu animal changeling, nunca perguntariam se pertenciam mais a um pai que ao outro.

— O nome do meio de Michael é Hawke, — disse Riley ao seu melhor amigo.

Hawke congelou, então disse, — Inferno. — A única palavra segurava uma tempestade de emoção, seu lobo rondando em seus olhos.

— E Acton é Lucas, — disse Mercy ao seu alfa, com a mesma intensa reação.

— Lobo ou leopardo, queríamos que nossos bebês soubessem que são amados por ambos as matilhas.

Isso, Riley pensou, era a mais pura verdade.

Dez minutos depois, Riley viu os olhos de Mercy seguindo Hawke quando entregou Ace para Lucas, antes de pegar Belle e Micah do leopardo alfa. Sabia por que ela estava tão intrigada – os dois alfas estavam tratando os filhos como seus. Isso não era geralmente uma escolha. Alfas eram tão territoriais sobre as crianças em sua matilha como os pais eram sobre seus cachorrinhos ou lobinhos.

Lucas percebeu seus olhares. — Em termos de hierarquia de matilha e para quaisquer necessidades disciplinares, Belle é minha, enquanto Micah e Ace são da Hawke, mas são todos nossos.

Era uma coisa extraordinária para um alfa changeling predatório dizer..., contudo ressoou com Riley. Ele era de Hawke, mas lutaria até a morte por Lucas também, porque DarkRiver precisava de Lucas, e Mercy precisava de DarkRiver.

Sabia que sua companheira faria o mesmo por Hawke, não importa quantas vezes pudesse ameaçar matá-lo.

Agora, ela roubou Belle, dando um cheiro em seu rosto doce. — Ouviu isso, garota? Terá que lidar com dois deles.

— Ela pode lidar com isso. — Lucas tocou a bochecha de Mercy com a afeição de alfa para colega de matilha. — Belle é sua filha, com um pouco de lobo na jogada, mas não usaremos isso contra ela.

Hawke rosnou para o outro alfa, mas era difícil levar sua _ameaça _a sério enquanto aconchegava Ace contra seu peito, suas mãos cobrindo o corpinho do lobinho enquanto esfregava sua mandíbula suavemente contra o rosto de Ace. A mão de Ace abriu e apertou o peito de Hawke, embora seus olhos estivessem fechados.

Na outra extremidade da cama, Micah bocejava nos braços de Sascha enquanto Sienna escovava suavemente o cabelo castanho escuro em sua cabeça. Todas as crianças tinham aquela tonalidade escura que provavelmente se tornaria um marrom escuro com destaques castanhos quando crescessem.

Uma mistura de seus pais.

Isso fez Riley sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que captava a primeira sugestão de vozes animadas vindo em sua direção.

Seus irmãos e de Mercy, assim como os pais de Mercy entraram minutos depois; só alegria, excitação e amor. Muito amor. Seus filhos nunca iriam carecer de companheiros nem de cuidados. E quando voltassem para casa, o fariam para pais que adoravam um ao outro e seus bebês.

Mercy olhou para a direita então, seus olhos brilhando com emoção. — Eu te amo, Riley.

— Idem, Gatinha, — ele sussurrou, roubando um beijo enquanto seus bebês passavam pela corte, e pela primeira vez na história conhecida, lobo e leopardo adultos se misturavam com recém-nascidos nos braços, nenhuma agressão protetora de nenhuma das partes.

Família, Riley pensou, SnowDancer e DarkRiver estavam se tornando família por muito tempo. Belle, Micah e Ace acrescentaram o selo final a esse vínculo.

Bastien mostrou os dentes ao seu irmão, Sage, quando Sage ousou tentar tirar Micah dele depois que Bastien acabara de reivindicar seu sobrinho de Drew. Sage empurrou de qualquer maneira, colocando um braço amigável em torno da cintura da companheira de Bastien, Kirby, enquanto apertava contra suas costas e olhava por cima de sua cabeça para o bebê nos braços de Bastien.

— Ei, amendoim, — disse, tocando um dedo no nariz do bebê dormindo. Esse nariz enrugou, mas o bebê dormiu.

— Bastien, eu quero segurá-lo. — Kirby estendeu os braços sobre aquele sussurro, e pôs Micah em seu abraço gentil.

O rosto iluminando-se, ela abraçou o bebê. — Ei, você. — Um beijo gentil na suave bochecha de veludo... E o bebê fez um pequeno som que poderia ser um grunhido feliz.

— Ouviu isso? — Os olhos de lince brilhando, a gata de Kirby estava curiosa sobre este novo colega de matilha como o lado humano dela. — Ele gosta de mim.

— Claro que gosta de você. Ele conhece a família. — O coração de Bastien era uma coisa enorme dentro de seu peito. — Cuide deles, — ele ordenou ao seu irmão antes de ir buscar Mercy.

Sua irmã ainda estava sentada na cama, mais porque tantas pessoas estavam empilhadas nela, falando e rindo, do que porque parecia de alguma forma fraca. Abrindo caminho através da multidão, ele a pegou em seus braços apesar de suas advertências risonhas e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. — Você fez bem, Cenoura.

— Grr. — Garras escavaram seus ombros, mas ela o beijou. — Doeu como uma cadela. — Uma pausa pensativa. — Acho que os homens também deviam dar à luz.

Bastien estremeceu. — Sim, não. — Beijando-a de novo, a colocou na cama antes que seu companheiro decidisse que a estava maltratando demais e viesse atrás dele – Bastien estava confiante em suas próprias habilidades, mas não estava prestes a ir contra um novo pai, que por acaso era um tenente SnowDancer conhecido como A Muralha por sua teimosia obstinada e recusa em se render.

Ele captou os olhos de Lucas quando estava saindo da sala, balançando a cabeça. Ele ainda não encontrara o indivíduo que pagara o capitão do navio que deveria ser a prisão de Naya. Mas estava perto, tão perto que quase podia cheirá- lo, quase estender a mão e pegar essa pessoa pela garganta, garras estendidas para fazer dano sangrento.

Lucas assentiu; a expressão do alfa afirmando que tinha confiança nas habilidades de Bastien.

Com o leopardo preenchendo sua pele, Bastien voltou para Kirby para encontrar Sage embalando o bebê nos braços de Kirby. Isso significava que seu irmão era muito bonito abraçando a companheira muito abraçável de Bastien.

Bastien sacudiu a cabeça. — Não pode roubar nenhum deles, Herb.

Sage conseguiu dar-lhe o dedo enquanto continuava sorrindo para o bebê. Kirby, entretanto, virou com muito cuidado no aperto de Sage e entregou o bebê para ele. — Apoie a cabeça dele, — ela instruiu enquanto o irmão de Bastien pegava Micah com extremo cuidado.

— Ei, garoto. — O sorriso de Sage dividiu seu rosto. — Sou seu tio Sage.

Seu tio favorito.

Enquanto Sage se aproximava de Gray, que acabava de reclamar Belle de sua tia Brenna, Bastien abraçou Kirby por trás. — Bonitinho, hein?

— Lindo, — Kirby concordou. — Eu quero um.

Bastien deu uma risadinha. — Vamos nos acostumar às mudanças primeiro. — Kirby ainda estava se instalando em sua pele como lince; também estava passando tempo com a família que nunca teve chance de conhecer quando criança – e estava se tornando uma parte integrante dele. Este último não era muito uma escolha. Os Smith e DarkRiver a abraçaram como uma das suas; Kirby se encaixava como uma peça perdida.

Os filhotes, especialmente, adoravam brincar com Kirby. Ela era adulta, mas sua forma de lince a fazia menor que leopardos adultos, e assim para os filhotes, ela parecia uma companheira de brincadeiras do tamanho perfeito. O fato de que passou a ser professora do jardim de infância e tinha paciência para brincar e lidar com filhotes espirituosos fazia dela ainda mais que favorita.

Agora ela riu. — Pode estar certo, além disso, acho que estaremos de babá dos filhotes muitas vezes.

— Esperemos que após ficarem um pouco maiores. Estou meio assustado com seus tamanhos, — ele admitiu num sussurro subvocal. — Tão frágeis.

Kirby deu um tapinha em uma de suas mãos. — Você ficará bem. Tem as mãos mais gentis. — Pegando uma daquelas mãos, pressionou uma fileira de beijos na ponta dos dedos.

E lá estava seu coração estrondando novamente.

**Cartas para Nina**

_Dos diários privados do padre Xavier Perez 23 de junho de 2082_

_Nina,_

_Estou perto das montanhas..._

Xavier levantou a mão da página e olhou para as montanhas de sua terra natal. Os sons das vozes das crianças surgiram da aldeia abaixo, onde os pequenos aprendiam sob uma tenda de tecido sustentada por seis pinos fixos na terra. O tecido era impermeável, e no chão havia um tapete grosso no qual cerca de metade das crianças sentava e recitava suas tabelas matemáticas.

No fundo, estavam as crianças mais velhas. Em vez de encarar o professor, se sentavam em pequenos grupos, suas cabeças curvadas enquanto trabalhavam num projeto. Até nas montanhas não haviam salas de aula separadas. Todas as crianças tinham organizadores de grande porte desenvolvidos especialmente para esse uso, além de acesso a um professor remoto para assuntos diferentes.

No entanto, assim como almoçar juntos, se reuniam durante uma hora no início do dia e uma hora no final para aprender comunalmente e discutir sua aprendizagem através de grupos etários. Não eram apenas os humanos que se sentavam debaixo do dossel – várias crianças changeling acompanhavam lições nesta aldeia, já que seu bando tinha muito poucas crianças para justificar uma sala de aula separada.

Isso deu ao coração de Xavier um consolo ao ver seus rostos felizes, seus sorrisos brilhantes, suas inocentes amizades.

Mas seu próprio sorriso estava perdido há muito tempo, pois finalmente chegara ao seu destino... Só para descobrir que Nina não estava aqui. Judd e Kaleb não estavam errados – uma mulher que poderia muito bem ser sua Nina esteve nesta aldeia menos de um mês atrás. Substituiu o médico da aldeia que foi para treinamento, mas foi transferida para seu próximo posto, uma vez que o médico voltou.

Ele engoliu em seco, olhou para a carta que estava escrevendo e começou de novo.

_Em minhas fantasias, eu costumava imaginar que talvez você tivesse perdido suas memórias e por isso não procurou por mim, mas se esta for você, então se lembra de sua formação, se lembra de ser uma enfermeira. Você escolheu ficar aqui, longe de mim. Escolheu mudar seu nome para não encontrá-la._

_Meu coração se quebra ao pensar nisso, mas não voltarei agora. Devo saber se é você e se há alguma esperança de implorar seu perdão. Os aldeões me disseram_

_que você não tem um amante que eles saibam _– _são leais a você, mas uma anciã aqui me reconheceu como o homem de Deus que ajudou um amigo em outra aldeia uma vez. Ela estava disposta a confiar em mim._

_Devo acreditar nela. Porque a ideia de que você agora pertence a outro..._

A mão de Xavier estremeceu.

Inclinando a cabeça contra o tronco da árvore, piscou o calor em seus olhos, depois guardou o caderno e sua caneta. Levou apenas um momento para puxar sua mochila. Segundos depois, se afastava dessa aldeia e para onde a anciã lhe dissera que a mulher chamada Ani havia partido.

Dois dias de caminhada pelas montanhas e Xavier estava a quinze minutos de seu novo destino. Em vez de continuar, obrigou-se a parar numa pequena cachoeira. Se este fosse seu último encontro com Nina, demonstraria seu melhor. Despindo-se, tirou o sabonete biodegradável em sua mochila – graças a uma pequena nécessaire dada a ele pela companheira de Judd – e se lavou.

Secando-se depois, vestiu roupas íntimas e um par de calças cargo cáqui antes de usar sua câmera do telefone como espelho enquanto raspava a barba escura que cresceu durante sua viagem.

Nina sempre gostou que estivesse limpo, embora não lhe importasse o restolho.

Especialmente quando se beijavam.

Agarrando a memória de seu toque, seu beijo num apertado punho, terminou de se barbear, em seguida, salpicou o pós-barba da mesma _nécessaire_. Seu cabelo, bem enrolado como estava, não precisava de escovação. Chegando ao fundo de sua mochila, puxou uma camiseta branca imaculada e encolheu os ombros. A cor estava contra a sombra da teca9 em sua pele, o tecido um pouco rígido porque era tão novo. Debaixo dela estava um colar que usava há anos.

Calças e botas, e estava tão pronto como nunca estaria.

9 É uma espécie de árvore.

Sua mochila parecia mais pesada desta vez, mas talvez fosse seu coração pesando. Não importava. Precisava ir em frente, precisava saber.

Voltou para o caminho e foi até a aldeia.

As crianças o viram primeiro; sempre o faziam. Afastando-se à velocidade da luz em pés descalços, chamaram os pais e outros anciãos numa língua que não era idêntica à sua língua nativa, mas que estava perto o suficiente para ele entender.

Chegando à beira da aldeia, esperou com uma gritante paciência até que um ancião, seu rosto de pele morena retorcida com vida, veio até ele, perguntando seu assunto.

— Vim para ver Ani, — ele disse.

A atenção cautelosa do ancião se transformou numa carranca. — Quem é você para procurar nossa Ani?

— Tenho procurado por minha Nina por muitos anos, — ele disse suavemente. — Desde o dia que os Psys destruíram nossa aldeia. Meus amigos me dizem que Ani é Nina.

Um bufo. — Se ela é? Ela mudou o nome. Parece que ela quer escapar de

você.

Um punhal no coração, aquelas palavras o fizeram cambalear em seu

interior. — Sim, — ele aceitou até sangrar. — Mas preciso ouvir isso dela. — Ele se encontrou com os olhos escuros do ancião. — Não precisa me temer. Tudo que quero é um momento com ela.

Então ouviu: o riso de Nina.

Levantando a cabeça, deixou cair a mochila e passou pelo ancião sem olhar para trás. Estava consciente de mais carrancas e resmungos ao redor dele, consciente que as pessoas o seguiam, mas não se importava. Precisava vê-la, precisava implorar seu perdão.

Então lá estava ela, vestida com um simples vestido amarelo claro que rodopiava ao redor de suas panturrilhas enquanto girava e girava com as mãos presas com as de uma criança de cerca de sete ou oito anos. Outras crianças dançavam ao redor deles, rindo e gritando por sua vez.

— Ani! Ani! Eu! Eu também quero!

Seu coração era um enorme tambor, cuja batida trovejava em seus ouvidos. Teria ficado de joelhos, exceto que queria ver os olhos de Nina... E então o giro parou e ela se virou rindo para ele... E não havia nenhum reconhecimento em seus olhos.

Ela olhou diretamente através dele.

A respiração de Xavier se transformou em fragmentos irregulares em seus pulmões antes que sua mente alcançasse seu coração. Independentemente de quão zangada estava com ele, Nina nunca seria capaz de ignorá-lo friamente. Eles foram muito um para o outro para essa distância.

No entanto, embora seu rosto estivesse voltado para ele, ela não encontrou seus olhos.

Então ele soube.

Caminhando em direção a ela, observou seu ângulo de cabeça um pouco para a esquerda, sua consciência de sua abordagem clara. — É Xavier, — ele disse quando estava a apenas um pé de distância dela.

Seus lábios se separaram num sussurro. — Xavier... — Uma mão levantou- se, tremendo.

Ele se inclinou para que ela pudesse tocar seus dedos em seu rosto, para que pudesse traçar as linhas dele. Sua bela Nina, com seus escuros, escuros olhos, que estavam agora mais claros, a cor azul aguado. A cor de alguém que sofre regeneração após danos catastróficos aos olhos.

Levava até um ano para a regeneração funcionar, e se Nina foi ferida durante sua queda na água e permaneceu nas montanhas todo esse tempo, o atraso era compreensível – a regeneração era altamente especializada e vinha com o custo de atendimento. Nina teria que se qualificar para ser admitida ou receber

o tratamento em uma clínica complacente. Mesmo assim, se uma tentativa falhasse, ela teria que esperar três anos antes da segunda tentativa.

Hoje, aqueles olhos sem visão pareciam encontrar o dele enquanto ela moldava seus dedos sobre seu rosto. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. — Xavier,

— ela sussurrou novamente. — Xavier.

Ele a tomou em seus braços, mesmo sabendo que deveria esperar, devia ter certeza que ela queria que ele fizesse isso. Mas não podia ficar parado enquanto Nina chorava. — Sshhh, — ele sussurrou; o som áspero porque sua própria

garganta estava grossa, seus olhos quentes. — Quieta, meu amor. — Ele falou em seu dialeto compartilhado, um dialeto que só era falado numa aldeia há muito destruída. — Nina, por favor, não chore.

Mas ela continuou soluçando e então ele percebeu que chorava também, e se seguravam apertados um contra o outro. Ele estava vagamente consciente de que as crianças eram arrastadas, que os adultos saíam, até que estava sozinho com sua Nina e ela não o afastava, mas o segurava perto.

—... Você estava morto, — ela disse em voz trêmula. — Eles me disseram que estava morto. — Repetidas vezes, ela repetiu isso.

Acariciando-lhe a massa de cabelo preto ondulado, beijou-lhe a têmpora, a bochecha, o gosto de sal quente na boca. — Procurei, — ele disse. — Eu procurei por tanto tempo. Onde você estava?

Suas palavras se uniram até que não eram mais palavras. Demoraram demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas agarravam-se um ao outro, balançando. O mundo estava em silêncio ao redor deles, as vozes dos aldeões distantes, quando ele e Nina finalmente conseguiram respirar o suficiente para mais palavras.

Pressionando um beijo em seu cabelo, ele estendeu a mão para ela, seus ossos esbeltos e sua pele um exuberante marrom. — Caminha comigo?

Seus dedos teceram no dele numa resposta silenciosa, e os dois entraram na vegetação verdejante ao redor da aldeia, até que estavam isolados, sozinhos. Então, com as mãos em seu rosto, Xavier admitiu sua culpa. — Nunca deveria ter feito você pular.

As mãos dela encontraram seu rosto novamente, segurando-o com doce ternura. — Então eu estaria morta. — Sua voz era áspera por suas lágrimas, mas resoluta. — Todo mundo morreu. Foi o que disseram.

— Quem?

— Todas as pessoas que perguntei, e perguntei a tantos. — Um forte suspiro. — A água era tão rápida, tão difícil. Ela me levou para longe da nossa aldeia e em algum momento bati a minha cabeça e não consigo lembrar o que aconteceu depois – sei que fui levada por outros aldeões, mas não me encontraram até quatro dias após o ataque.

Suas mãos continuavam tocando-o enquanto ele a tocava. — Meus socorristas me levaram a uma clínica local fora da Net e o médico fez o que pôde, mas eu estava muito debilitada, mal coerente por mais de dois meses.

— Por que não a levaram a um hospital maior? — Mesmo quando fez a pergunta, Xavier sabia a resposta – os Psys causaram danos fatais em toda a região naquela época, até que as pessoas que chamavam essas montanhas de casa não mais confiavam nas cidades ou nos grandes hospitais com Psys.

Nina disse o mesmo, depois acrescentou: — Mesmo depois desses dois meses, eu não estava bem. Tinha ossos quebrados e outros ferimentos que ainda estavam curando, mas minha cabeça era o pior. Eu não conseguia manter os pensamentos, as lembranças. — Ela tremeu. — Durante algum tempo pensei que nunca mais me encontraria, estaria sempre perdida, mas voltou nos próximos oito meses.

Ela deslizou os braços ao redor dele mais uma vez. Fechando os dele ao redor dela, ele disse: — Começou a fazer perguntas no instante que era você novamente, — ele disse, conhecendo sua Nina. — E as pessoas disseram que todos morreram.

Um gesto brusco. — Não acreditei neles. Voltei para casa, mas não havia aldeia lá, nada além de uma paisagem vazia desobstruída de todos os sinais de nossas famílias, de nossos amigos.

— Os Psys fizeram isso, — ele disse a ela. — Os mesmos Psys cujos soldados assassinaram todo mundo que conhecemos. — Era importante para ele diferenciar um grupo do outro; os anos desde o ataque lhe ensinaram que a raça Psy não era uma grande entidade, mas milhões de indivíduos separados.

Assim como ele. Assim como sua Nina.

Ela bateu as mãos cerradas contra seu peito. — Por que não me deixou sinais? Por que não disse às pessoas que estava vivo?

Ele queria protegê-la, mas não podia. — Levei um golpe telepático, — disse ele e sentiu seu recuo. — Quando voltei, todos estavam mortos e eu sabia que os Psys voltariam para limpar. — Ele engoliu em seco. — Não consegui enterrar ninguém, ou teria alertado os possíveis sobreviventes. Deus me perdoe por essa escolha.

— Você nunca poderia ter enterrado tantos, Xavier, — disse Nina suavemente. — Deus conhece seu coração.

Segurando-se firmemente em suas palavras, ele disse: — Assombrei as montanhas procurando por você, e eventualmente, juntei-me a um pequeno grupo de rebeldes cujo trabalho era sabotar ou destruir todas as operações Psys na área. E esses homens e mulheres eram impulsionados pela mesma necessidade de vingança que mantinha Xavier vivo no início, mesmo no pior desespero.

— Fiquei perto por três meses, mas meu trabalho com os rebeldes eventualmente me levou no sentido oposto a esta aldeia. — Sem saber, separando- o de seu coração. — Quando fui baleado numa operação, me trataram até que eu pudesse cuidar de minhas próprias feridas; então me deixaram numa caverna com suprimentos suficientes para eu me virar. — Ferido como estava, os rebeldes o consideravam peso morto.

— Não conseguia me mover mais do que alguns metros por mais de um mês. — Ele tentou rastejar para sua aldeia devastada num ponto, querendo morrer em casa, só para ser forçado a voltar depois que chegou perigosamente perto da inconsciência. Ninguém em sua condição poderia sobreviver uma noite no frio das montanhas sem algum tipo de abrigo.

Mesmo sabendo que nunca teria conseguido, Xavier queria dizer ao seu eu mais novo para continuar rastejando, para encontrar o caminho de volta para a aldeia e para Nina. — Quando voltei, as aldeias vizinhas estavam desertas há muito tempo e as pessoas mais distantes não sabiam de nada.

Seus músculos do ombro se entrelaçaram, seu punho apertando em seu cabelo. — Perguntei uma e outra vez. — No entanto, as montanhas eram grandes, e naquela época, as pessoas que a chamavam de casa muitas vezes se moviam por causa do medo, da necessidade ou de fatores ambientais, uma infinidade de razões. Não era improvável que Nina não tivesse falado com nenhuma dessas mesmas pessoas quando veio buscá-lo. Especialmente desde que voltou muito depois dele.

— Por que a chamam de Ani? — Ele perguntou; seu coração em um aperto doloroso.

— Foi como meus socorristas me chamaram no momento que eu não era eu mesma... E depois... Quando pensei que todos estavam mortos, que você estava morto, não queria ser Nina novamente.

Uma resposta dolorosa que traía a profundidade de sua dor.

— Procurei por você, — ele disse, precisando que ela soubesse, que acreditasse. — Fui verdadeiro, não amei nenhuma outra. — Caindo de joelhos enquanto suas lágrimas começavam a fluir novamente, ele ousou dizer as palavras que guardou em seu interior por tanto tempo. — Diga que me perdoará, Nina.

— Xavier. — De joelhos na frente dele, ela sacudiu a cabeça e seu coração afundou; seu mundo estreitando apenas para seu rosto e para este instante que poderia quebrá-lo para sempre.

— Não há necessidade de perdão. Ele respirou fundo, de novo.

— Eu sei que você fez o que fez por amor. — Seu beijo foi uma bênção. — Eu te amo, Xavier. Ouvi sua voz mesmo depois que o mundo me convenceu de que estava morto. — Seus dedos tocaram os lábios dele. — Não amei ninguém além de você.

Tremendo, foi ele quem caiu no abraço dela desta vez. Ela o abraçava com amor em cada respiração. — Meu Xavier.

— A regeneração pode não funcionar, — ela disse para ele um longo tempo depois; sentada apertada contra seu peito enquanto ele apoiava suas costas contra uma árvore robusta com folhas verde escuro. — Esta é a segunda e última tentativa.

Ele estava feliz em não ouvir nenhuma preocupação no tom dela que o faria se sentir diferente sobre ela. Ela sabia que ele a amava, independentemente de sua aparência física ou saúde. — Você é reverenciada como enfermeira.

— Tenho um aprendiz que age como meus olhos, e juntos, nós conseguimos.

Pensava que ela era mais do que capaz de gerir, considerando a fidelidade que engendrara em pessoas que costumavam ser leais apenas com aqueles que conheceram durante toda a vida. — Tenho conexões agora, Nina. Posso levá-la a melhores médicos, se quiser.

— Aprendi a viver como sou, até prosperar, mas posso fazer meu trabalho melhor com ambos os olhos, ou pelo menos, com alguma visão. — Seus dedos roçaram sua mandíbula. — Sou egoísta, também. Quero ver você de novo.

A alegria era uma dor doce em suas veias. — Então encontraremos os melhores especialistas. — Ele sabia que Judd e Kaleb o ajudariam sem questionar; família, ele aprendeu, tinha muitos rostos diferentes. A sua agora incluía dois Psys com habilidades mortais.

— Há outros aqui, — disse Nina. — Tantas pessoas ainda isoladas, descrentes das mudanças dentro dos Psys e pouco dispostas a retornar às vidas que abandonaram para sobreviver. Muitos precisam de provas de que eles não serão assassinados se retornarem às suas terras. Outros precisam de ajuda médica, acesso a uma educação mais ampla...

— Estou com você. — Xavier lutou ao lado de seus amigos por anos. Agora era a hora de caminhar ao lado de Nina. Ele se despediu de seus paroquianos no início desta jornada, querendo entrar nela com todo seu coração e alma. Mas não os abandonara. Nunca faria isso às pessoas que lhe deram tanto socorro quanto ele dera a eles.

Ele os deixara nas mãos gentis e capazes de uma jovem de Deus que estava pronta para sua própria congregação. Ela tinha força suficiente para oferecer um ombro para aqueles em necessidade e coração o suficiente para abri-lo a qualquer alma que atravessasse a porta.

Estava em paz com sua decisão de deixar San Francisco, não podia pensar numa vida melhor do que vivê-la ao lado de Nina. — Pedirei todo o favor que tenho para ajudar as pessoas que te mantiveram a salvo até que eu pudesse encontrá-la novamente. — Até que ele pudesse segurá-la novamente, seu coração batendo junto com o dela.

— Aguma vez me pedirá? — Nina repreendeu uma hora depois. — Realmente, Xavier, está levando o conceito de dono de si muito longe.

Seu sorriso era uma alegria assustada em seu rosto, as lembranças se acumulando através dele, de uma jovem Nina revirando seus olhos escuros quando ele orgulhosamente lhe dizia que pediria sua mão só quando pudesse construir uma casa digna de seu espírito. — Acho que nós dois esperamos tempo suficiente.

Pegando seu colar, ele o arrancou para soltar um anel de ouro com safiras e diamantes, em sua palma. Ele o comprara anos antes, depois que chegou a San Francisco e encontrou uma posição estável. Ser padre da Segunda Reforma não pagava muito, mas Xavier não precisava gastar muito. Ele guardou tudo para o anel de Nina. As pedras eram pequenas, mas a delicada beleza delas se encaixava perfeitamente em sua estrutura óssea.

Ele se aproximou para levantar a mão dela. — Quer casar comigo, Nina?

— Hoje, se você organizar isso, — foi a resposta dela, seu sorriso tão radiante como a lua.

Dois dias depois, quando Xavier chamou Judd para pedir ajuda para obter ajuda especializada para a mulher que logo seria sua esposa, conseguiu muito mais do que negociou. Judd não só o colocou diretamente no telefone com a curandeira SnowDancer – que conseguiu que Nina fosse tratada nas melhores instalações do mundo – o outro homem falou com seu alfa, e Xavier estava de repente em contato com os Leopardos AzureSun.

A conexão dos leopardos com SnowDancer vinha através do pacto SnowDancer-DarkRiver, com a alfa AzureSun, Isabella, a avó de uma Sentinela DarkRiver. E foi dito orgulhosamente pela alfa que ela era o homônimo de um dos três membros recém-nascidos de DarkRiver.

— Meus bisnetos, — disse a alfa, ao mesmo tempo em que não aparentava nem um pouco ser uma bisavó.

Isabella Garcia era uma alfa poderosa que mantinha a lealdade de seu povo, apesar de estar em sua oitava década. Até mesmo Xavier não percebeu que changelings nem sempre iam pela força física em um alfa. A sabedoria também era preciosa, com os sentinelas agindo como o braço físico do alfa.

Enquanto a base de poder de AzureSun estava em outra parte da América do Sul, tinham contatos na região de Xavier sobre quem ele poderia chamar caso precisasse. Também lhe deram permissão para acessar certos recursos que ajudariam a facilitar a viagem dele e Nina enquanto lutavam para desfazer o dano feito ao povo dessas montanhas.

— Embora o alfa de minha neta seja um jovem filhote, — disse Isabella, — me ensinou o valor das relações além do bando, de tratar os vizinhos como família. Levou um minuto para Xavier perceber que o _jovem filhote _era Lucas Hunter. Um dos homens mais visíveis e poderosos do mundo, graças não só à força de sua matilha, mas também por causa de quem e o que ele representava no Acordo

Trino.

E Xavier estava conectado a essa rede.

Tudo por causa de uma amizade formada com um soldado que viu pela primeira vez num bar sem nome.

Então Kaleb o chamou, sendo alertado por Judd, e Xavier teve acesso a um teletransporte sempre que precisasse de um para levar Nina aos médicos. Não era a única coisa.

— Tenho riqueza que ninguém poderia gastar numa única vida ou mesmo dez vidas, — disse o cardeal. — Criei uma fundação de caridade com uma renda significativa que você possa usar à vontade para seu trabalho humanitário.

— Obrigado, meu amigo. — Xavier aceitou a generosidade sem argumentar, porque entendia quão grande era este passo para Kaleb – este amigo de Xavier não confiava facilmente, e muito menos permitia que pessoas entrassem em sua vida.

Oferecer tal presente era uma coisa preciosa. — Sua Sahara está bem?

— Sim. — O tom de Kaleb não se suavizou como o de outro homem quando falava de sua amante, mas Xavier entendia esse seu amigo e sabia que Sahara Kyriakus era o coração dele.

— E sua Nina? — Perguntou Kaleb. Xavier sorriu. — Sim.

Mais tarde, enquanto ele caminhava sob um tapete de estrelas com Nina, as mãos unidas e o aroma quente e terroso tão docemente familiar, ele disse: — Escrevi cartas para você.

Um riso suave. — Finalmente. — Suas provocações o fizeram se sentir jovem, selvagem, livre. — Vou ler todas assim que eu puder ver.

Ele não podia deixar de apertar a mão dela com mais força. — Eu gostaria de ler algumas agora. — Antes de se casarem, antes que fosse tarde demais para que Nina se afastasse. — Quero que saiba o que fiz... Quem eu me tornei.

Uma repreensão gentil em sua expressão. — Meu amor por você nunca vai desaparecer.

Xavier não tinha dúvidas sobre a verdade de seu voto, mas ainda precisava que ela entendesse o quanto mudou do jovem risonho que ela conheceu, não queria roubá-la com falsas promessas. Então leu as cartas que falavam de batalha, de violência, de sua amizade com Judd e Kaleb.

— Eu gostaria de encontrar seus amigos. — A mão de Nina permaneceu firme na dele. — Nós dois fomos marcados pela vida, Xavier, mas não mudamos onde importa. — Ela ergueu suas mãos entrelaçadas ao seu coração, depois ao dela.

Sim.

Continuaram caminhando juntos, contentes em simplesmente estar um com o outro. Ele falava às vezes, Nina em outros. Em certa ocasião, ele disse: — Certa vez, disse a um dos meus amigos que o amor é a maior forma de lealdade. Mas acho que da lealdade pode vir o amor.

— Claro. — Virando-se para ele, ela deitou a cabeça contra seu peito.

Ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos, ele muitas vezes se encontrava simplesmente observando-a respirar.

— Tantos laços, — ele murmurou enquanto os dois ficavam debaixo de um céu noturno que lembrava os olhos cardeais de Kaleb. — Tantas conexões. Nosso mundo está se tornando a entidade interligada que sempre deveria ser.

A maioria dessas conexões eram frágeis, quebráveis, ou escassamente florescidas, mas os raros que atravessaram o Rubicão10, durariam. Tais como os laços que o ligavam a Judd e Kaleb, os laços que ligavam Judd à sua companheira e sua matilha, o laço que ligava Kaleb a Sahara e, através dela, a outra matilha.

Tal era o vínculo que ligava Xavier à sua Nina, e através dela, a todos os aldeões que conhecia. Em troca, ele poderia ligá-la a tantos outros. Juntos, sua

10 A frase _atravessar o Rubicão _passou a ser usada para referir-se a qualquer pessoa que tome uma decisão arriscada de maneira irrevogável, sem volta.

família atravessava continentes... E ele existia aqui mesmo, neste momento que segurava Nina.

Parte

08

**C**apítulo 51

Bo não ficou surpreso quando recebeu uma visita de Malachai Rhys quando o sol estava se pondo sobre Veneza numa exibição impressionante. O que o surpreendeu foi a natureza pública daquilo. — Tinha a sensação de que você queria manter o relacionamento Aliança-BlackSea oculto, — ele disse, estendendo a mão. Malachai sacudiu-a após sair do táxi aquático que o levara do continente.

Então tirou seus óculos espelhados no que parecia um ato consciente. Percebendo que era, pois ver os olhos era como conhecer o homem, Bo tirou os seus e enfiou- os no bolso da camisa marrom de mangas curtas com detalhes em pinos de bronze que usava sobre jeans.

Malachai enfiou as mãos nos bolsos com aquelas palavras, um grande homem vestido com um terno preto perfeitamente adaptado e uma camisa branca frisada. — Algumas pessoas só acreditam no poder que podem ver.

Os humanos sabiam disso melhor que qualquer outra raça do planeta. — Certamente não nos prejudica estarmos ligados aos BlackSea. — Bo não estava prestes a recusar um potencial aliado quando o mundo permanecia um lugar turbulento – e quando a Coorporação estava quieta. Todos que sabiam do grupo também sabiam que as víboras ressuscitariam, e que provavelmente planejavam seu próximo movimento nesse instante.

Então, havia os grupos fanáticos menores, e não eram todos Psys.

— Você não sofreu nenhum ataque em consequência de resgatar Leila? — O chefe de segurança de BlackSea perguntou enquanto começavam a andar ao longo da borda do canal.

— Isaac pode cuidar de si mesmo. — Embora Bo tivesse oferecido ajuda da Aliança caso precisasse dela. — Quem raptou sua companheira de matilha... — ele fez uma pausa. — Essa é a palavra certa?

Malachai o olhou de lado, ao mesmo tempo penetrante e silencioso. — Nós nos adaptamos a usar os termos comuns.

Bo leu o subtexto: ser muito diferente tornava difícil ser parte do mundo.

— Como eu dizia, — ele continuou, — quem sequestrou sua companheira de matilha faria melhor simplesmente deixando passar. Nenhum ponto em caçar Isaac e seus amigos e dando-nos mais pistas para seguir.

— Eu concordo. — O outro homem não disse mais nada até que passaram um grupo de turistas tirando fotos de uma sacada que era uma delicadeza de futilidades e curvas. — Qual seu preço por ajudar Leila? Foi um favor muito maior do que o que fizemos.

Bowen considerou alavancar o resgate. Apesar da degradação projetada de seu implante, até agora não sentiu nenhum efeito nocivo. Sua mente estava tão afiada como sempre, e buscava constantemente pontos de vista para trazer mais poder à Aliança. Os seres humanos foram esquecidos e esmagados na terra por muito tempo. Foi Lily quem o convenceu a desistir de qualquer exigência mercenária.

— Algumas coisas que fazemos, — ela disse, — definem nossa própria humanidade. Perca isso e podemos muito bem ser Psys sob Silêncio.

Suas palavras cortaram a natureza cada vez mais implacável dos processos de pensamento de Bo. Ele não queria salvar seu povo transformando-os na própria raça que foi por muito tempo sua inimiga. Oh, a guerra foi óbvia, mas Psys violaram as mentes humanas por séculos, roubando suas ideias, roubando sua vontade.

Esfregando o queixo contra a fúria de suas emoções, ele não falou até que pudesse temperar seu tom. — Não queremos nada. — Uma aliança, uma verdadeira aliança, não poderia ser comprada ou exigida. — Falei com Isaac, desde que teve prejuízos por atrasar sua entrega para levar Leila ao oceano, mas ele diz que valeu a pena levá-la para casa.

Malachai parou na beira de um canal tranquilo, os dois de pé lado a lado.

— De alguma forma, duvido que o chefe de segurança da Aliança Humana tenha um coração tão magnânimo.

Bo cruzou os braços. — Ele não tem, mas também não faz negócios usando a vida de inocentes como garantia. — Seu cabelo, que cresceu após tanto tempo raspando, era suave sob seus dedos enquanto os empurrava pelos fios ondulados.

— Se precisa colocar um nome nisso, considere um sinal de amizade de nossa parte.

Quando Malachai se virou para olhar para Bowen, seus olhos castanhos pareciam mais claros, mais perto de um claro dourado, como se algo mais vivesse além. E pela forma que Malachai olhava sem piscar, sua expressão tão indefinidamente outra, esse algo realmente não pensava como um ser humano de nenhum jeito, maneira ou forma.

Os pelos levantaram em sua nuca.

Bo, como a maioria dos seres terrestres, muitas vezes imaginava a composição dos changelings água. Golfinhos eram uma forma conhecida, os tubarões eram rumores, grandes serpentes de água confirmadas e baleias sussurradas, mas, exceto isso, ninguém realmente sabia com certeza.

Um dos amigos de Bo, um marinheiro ao longo da vida que circunavegou o globo mais de uma vez, jurava de pés juntos que foi resgatado por uma sereia depois que caiu no mar durante uma enorme tempestade. Ficava bêbado e dizia que os olhos dela brilharam na cor azul, a brilhante pele branca, e os cabelos como milhões de flâmulas de luz. Admitiria que não viu as pernas, mas ela _nadou como se tivesse uma grande cauda e eu definitivamente vi suas guelras!_

Bo não sabia se acreditava no outro homem, mas não havia dúvida de que algo salvou a vida dele. Seus companheiros de tripulação verificaram que caiu ao mar e desapareceu de vista antes que pudessem jogar um salva-vidas. Ficaram extremamente chocados quando ele escalou de volta a bordo – especialmente porque até então, a tempestade os levara a mais de cinquenta milhas náuticas de onde caiu no mar.

Claramente, o oceano guardava muitos segredos.

Malachai... Não, Bo não conseguia entendê-lo, mas uma coisa era certa: não podia ser uma criatura pequena. Changeling mudar a estrutura física poderia ser estranho, com massa nunca igual de uma forma para a outra – ou isso era como parecia aos olhos de Bo – mas Malachai tinha um senso inato de grandeza nele.

Bo simplesmente não podia visualizá-lo como uma criatura pequena. Como uma tartaruga.

— Existem tartarugas que mudam? — Ele perguntou por capricho.

Os lábios do chefe de segurança curvaram-se nas bordas. — Você sabe que uma das criaturas mais antigas da Terra é uma tartaruga? — Perguntou, em vez de responder à pergunta de Bo. — Duzentos anos na última contagem. Se um changeling for isso, acha que ele ou ela podem viver centenas de anos?

Bo soprou um fôlego com a ideia dele. — Ver passar todos esses séculos, toda a agitação e mudança...

— Um pensamento incrível, não é? Mas talvez um ser tão velho não se importasse tanto com o mundo, seria feliz vivendo numa ilha distante, longe de Psys, seres humanos e changelings igualmente.

Embora tentasse fortemente ler o outro homem, Bo não podia descobrir se Malachai jogava conversa fora ou realmente dava-lhe uma resposta. — Acho que alguém tão velho não seria como você ou eu, — disse, finalmente. — Não digo isso em sentido pejorativo. Acho que eu veria tal ser como tendo se transformado em algo diferente, uma nova entidade, com a qual já não teríamos muito em comum.

Mais uma vez, Malachai olhou para ele com aqueles olhos que não estavam muito bem, a cor havia desbotado ainda mais. — Uma ideia interessante para um chefe de segurança. Profundamente filosófica.

Bo deu de ombros. — Eu até posso ler sem mover meus lábios.

A risada do homem BlackSea foi profunda. — Também posso. Embora seja difícil quando o mar está turbulento. — Divertimento vivo em seu rosto, ele disse:

— Que tal uma bebida?

— Eu conheço um lugar.

Caminharam novamente quando Bo levou Malachai ao boteco favorito de Bo. Não falaram de política ou alianças, ou se Malachai estava mexendo com sua cabeça com aquela conversa de tartarugas changeling de duzentos anos de idade, mas o fato do chefe de segurança BlackSea tomar cerveja com o chefe de segurança da Aliança Humana era notável em si mesmo.

E foi notado por aqueles que sabiam o que e quem era Malachai.

Alguns viram isso como um sinal do sucesso da Trindade. Outros o viam como um possível problema. Outros ainda o viram e decidiram que nenhum pacto ou união entre os dois grupos poderia ser permitido ter sucesso. Os seres humanos e os changelings da água cobriam cada parte do planeta. Caso se unisse, poderiam se tornar um poder imparável.

Mas ninguém fez nada naquele vívido dia veneziano, quando o sol caiu no oceano e as estrelas começaram a brilhar.

Naquele dia, dois homens perigosos sentaram, tomaram uma cerveja e discutiram as últimas partidas de futebol.

No dia seguinte, do outro lado do mundo, num vale encharcado de sol, os homens e mulheres Psys mais letais do mundo se reuniram com os seus jovens. Aden não sabia se o evento funcionaria, se seu pessoal entenderia o que era para comemorar, mas esqueceu de considerar um novo fator no ponto de dados.

As crianças arrows estiveram brincando e se encontrando com seus amigos changeling e humanos por algum tempo agora, e pegaram muito mais do que Aden percebeu. Tudo que os adultos tiveram que fazer foi mencionar uma celebração e entraram no modo criativo, fazendo decorações para pendurar ao redor da área de reunião central e sugerindo alimentos apropriados.

Alguns timidamente perguntaram se poderiam ter novas roupas coloridas. O evento foi, sem dúvida, muito mais estruturado se comparado a um encontro de seres humanos ou changelings, mas... — Não sinto nenhum desconforto, — disse Aden à Zaira. — As pessoas estão contentes por estar aqui,

por reconhecer aqueles de nós que têm ligações.

Sua comandante balançou a cabeça, seus cachos pretos azulados ao sol. — Por que nos ver dá esperança aos outros. — Com isso, ela virou e puxou a cabeça dele para um beijo íntimo, possessivo e tão cheio de fogo selvagem quanto Zaira.

Sua cabeça ainda girava quando se separaram, e embora ele soubesse que outros observavam, estava interessado apenas na mulher que era dele. — Uma tentativa de engendrar ainda mais esperança?

— Os Arrows são práticos. — Passou mãos possessivas pelos ombros. — É bom que vejam o que está por vir caso se arrisquem e saiam da fria caixa preta do Silêncio.

Aden estava prestes a responder quando notou algo. — Olhe para a mesa de piquenique à esquerda.

Carolina, longas fitas verdes em seu cabelo loiro claro, tentava pegar um cupcake que continuava desaparecendo sob seus dedos, apenas para reaparecer em outra parte da mesa. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, seus olhos se estreitaram, sua respiração soprando enquanto tentava ser mais rápida. Finalmente, a enfurecida menina de seis anos virou, e carrancuda, correu direto para onde um Tavish de rosto inocente sentava na grama com um amigo.

Enquanto Aden observava, ela arrancou o cupcake do prato dele e deu uma mordida.

— Ei! — Tavish gritou.

Mastigando e engolindo, Carolina disse, — Sei que era você! — Ela enfiou desafiadoramente o resto do cupcake na boca, então colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para ele enquanto suas bochechas inchavam como um esquilo.

Tavish começou a protestar sua inocência, mas só durou meio minuto antes de desabar em riso com seu amigo. — Foi tão engraçado!

Tendo engolido o cupcake agora, Carolina encarou os dois meninos por um minuto antes da primeira risada escapar dela.

Os lábios de Zaira curvaram-se. — Tavish tem razão, foi engraçado. — Levantando a mão para tirar um cacho de cabelo de Aden que caiu em sua testa, ela disse: — Crianças psiquicamente dotadas encontrarão maneiras únicas de entrar em apuros. — Em sua expressão, ele leu memórias de como ela foi espancada e enjaulada, sua força telepática vista não como um presente, mas como uma ferramenta para ser quebrada ao uso de seus pais.

Sacudindo a cabeça contra a ascensão de sua própria raiva, ele segurou a bochecha dela. — Nunca vamos prejudicá-los. — Foi uma reiteração da promessa que fez no dia que o esquadrão se tornou dele, e pode definir as regras. — Cada criança Arrow crescerá em liberdade.

A mão de Zaira se fechou sobre a dele. — Liberdade. Era tudo o que precisava ser dito.

Parte

09

**C**apítulo 52

Lucas brincava com sua filhote na tarde da celebração conjunta quando Sascha chamou para dizer que tinha um telefonema urgente de Bastien. Voltando à forma humana, pegou o telefone que ela deixou cair – junto com seu jeans – então manteve um olho em Naya enquanto Sascha descia a escada de corda ao chão.

— Vamos lá, Naya, — ela disse com um sorriso amoroso, sua voz encharcada com a felicidade que encontrou por estar com sua filha. — Comece a ensinar sua mamãe a perseguir como um gato.

Entusiasmada, Naya começou a andar deliberadamente, mostrando a Sascha o que Lucas lhe mostrou. Ela era linda e também era sua companheira, mas Lucas sabia que Bas não o teria interrompido durante sua rara ausência, a menos que fosse importante, então se moveu a uma curta distância para atender a ligação. — Bas, o que é?

— Encontrei o fim da trilha do dinheiro, — disse o outro homem. — Do capitão que levaria Naya para a Austrália. Você sabe disso. Merda. Estou nocauteado pelo sucesso e pela privação de sono.

A pantera de Lucas entrou em modo caça – ainda dentro dele nas primeiras palavras de Bastien. — Quem? — Ele perguntou calmamente.

— Um Psy chamado Pax Marshall.

Os dedos da mão livre de Lucas se enrolaram em sua palma. — Está absolutamente certo?

— Sem sombra de dúvida. O dinheiro veio do que parece um fundo pessoal de suborno usado para várias atividades de caixa dois.

Lucas conscientemente parou de rosnar, segurou suas garras dentro. Precisava pensar com clareza cristalina agora, não podia ser cegado pelos instintos primitivos de sua pantera. — Alguém mais poderia ter acessado essa conta?

— Claro, mas precisam saber cada uma das senhas de Pax. Não pude entrar na conta em si, pois é segura, mas a trilha definitivamente morre lá.

— Envie seu relatório para mim. — Sabia que Bastien estaria adicionando esse relatório, apresentando o complicado labirinto financeiro de uma maneira que Lucas pudesse facilmente processar.

— Me dê um segundo. E.… feito.

— Obrigado, Bas. Agora, descanse um pouco antes da festa ou sua companheira terá minha cabeça.

Rindo, o irmão de Mercy desligou. Lucas ficou em silêncio por um minuto, pensando na informação de Bastien. Então pensou em tudo que sabia sobre Pax Marshall e fez outra ligação, fazendo a Aden uma única pergunta quando o líder dos Arrows respondeu. — Pax Marshall alguma vez foi categoricamente apontado em alguma de suas atividades ilícitas? Alguma prova?

— Não, — respondeu Aden sem perguntar por que Lucas queria saber. — Isso é parte do por que é considerado tão brilhante. Todo mundo sabe que cruza linhas, mas ninguém pode provar isso. Nem mesmo o esquadrão.

— Obrigado, Aden. — Desligando, guardou seu telefone e foi se juntar à sua companheira e filha. Foi só depois que Naya enrolou-se para uma soneca ao sol que contou à Sascha o que Bastien descobriu e o que Aden disse.

O olhar de sua companheira era intencional. — Acha que é muito fácil?

— Mas é isso – não foi fácil. Foi brutalmente difícil do ponto de vista de Bastien, e ele é um gênio nessas coisas. — Lucas recostou-se na árvore, Sascha na frente dele e Naya a alguns metros de distância. — Quando digo que Bastien é um gênio, falo sério. Outras empresas, incluindo as principais Psy, tentaram tirá-lo de nós muitas vezes.

Sascha mordeu seu lábio enquanto suas sobrancelhas se franziam em pensamento. — Se Bas levou dias para acompanhar esta transação, então estava bem escondida. Tão bem escondida que a maioria das pessoas nunca a teria encontrado. — Outra longa pausa. — Por outro lado, se fosse para DarkRiver encontrá-la, então saber que Bas estava do nosso lado seria uma garantia de

eventual exposição. — Ela soltou um suspiro. — E por que Pax pagaria o capitão do navio diretamente quando foram reencaminhados todos os outros pagamentos através de laranjas?

— Exatamente – mas, por outro lado, se ele quisesse o controle de Naya, talvez não quisesse envolver ninguém além de um capitão não particularmente inteligente que poderia desaparecer sem ninguém mais saber.

— Prova em ambos os lados da linha.

— Sim. — A pantera de Lucas não gostava disso. Gostava de preto e branco, inimigos e amigos. Também queria que a ameaça para sua filhote fosse eliminada de uma vez por todas.

Ele viu a mesma frustração no rosto de Sascha.

— Se DarkRiver se move contra Pax e não for ele, — ela disse, — teremos feito o trabalho sujo de alguém para eles, removido um poder que poderia estar no caminho deles.

— Mas se não nos movermos e ele estava por trás da tentativa de sequestro,

— Lucas disse num rosnado, — então ele continua sendo uma ameaça mortal.

Empurrando as mãos através de seu cabelo, Sascha se afastou para chutar uma árvore do outro lado da clareira abaixo de seu aerie e voltar. — Eu gostaria de não ser uma E às vezes, eu não teria consciência! Iria até Pax e o torturaria até ele quebrar.

Lucas deixou Sascha explodir. Sua companheira nunca faria tal coisa, mas entendia a rudeza de suas emoções. Ele queria despedaçar Pax Marshall agora, mas o lado humano de sua mente ainda estava pensando. — Pax também abraçou a Trindade, — disse ele. — Elimine-o e de repente há um vácuo de poder, uma família poderosa sem âncora. Grande perturbação na Net. Psys se afastando dos changelings por causa de nossas tendências violentas. Um ataque DarkRiver seria visto exatamente assim.

Com os olhos sem estrelas, Sascha entrou nos braços que abriu e o abraçou com força apaixonada. Ele a segurou perto, dando a ela os privilégios de pele que precisava para encontrar seu centro novamente, mesmo que ela o estabilizasse por sua vez.

Ele sabia a resposta muito antes que pudesse confiar em si mesmo para vocalizá-la. — Não podemos nos mover. — Foi uma conclusão amarga, mas Lucas

não estava prestes a ser um peão, não por Marshall ou qualquer outra pessoa. — O vigiaremos através de todos os métodos disponíveis para nós, incluindo o negócio que está fazendo com SnowDancer. Os Arrows nos ajudarão, ainda que apenas para proteger a Trindade, então teremos olhos na PsyNet.

— Não podemos dizer a Nikita. — Sascha respirou fundo e exalou, seus olhos meia-noite – ainda quando olhou para cima. — Ela vai matá-lo ou inserir um vírus em sua mente.

— Sua mãe é fria, calculista, racional, — apontou Lucas. — Matar Pax Marshall agora seria um erro.

— Lucas, minha mãe é todas essas coisas, mas só tem uma resposta quando Naya ou eu estamos sob ameaça.

Lucas pensou nisso e assentiu. — Não avisamos Nikita.

Caminhando para o corpo dormindo de Naya, Sascha sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão da floresta e cuidadosamente transferiu Naya para seu colo. Sua filhote ronronava ao toque de sua mãe, mas permanecia adormecida, adoráveis pequenos roncos ocasionalmente quebrando o som de sua respiração constante.

Observar as duas era um lembrete forçado para Lucas de não deixar que o mal e a escuridão no mundo manchassem a felicidade que lhe fora dada. Ele foi se juntar a elas, deslizando para sentar atrás de Sascha com as pernas abertas em ambos os lados dela e o queixo em seu ombro. Continuou se virando para acariciar seu pescoço com lambidas e beijos até que ela se derretesse nele, bem, ele era um gato.

— Já sei, — Sascha disse de repente, enquanto ele beijava seu caminho ao longo de sua mandíbula. — O lado bom.

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha suavemente e puxou.

Tremendo, ela passou uma mão pela coxa, a outra mão nas costas de Naya.

— Confie num empata para encontrar um lado bom. — A piada era velha entre eles. — Solte.

— Se isto era um esquema, — ela inclinou a cabeça para que beijasse sua mandíbula – então o trabalho está feito e as pessoas por trás da tentativa não têm mais razão para vir atrás de Naya. E se não for um esquema e Pax Marshall tentar novamente, teremos olhos nele o tempo todo.

O rosnado de Lucas foi de satisfação. — Aqui está o outro lado – agora temos muitos amigos, pessoas em quem podemos confiar para vigiá-lo por nós, pessoas que trabalharão conosco para proteger nossos filhos, assim como protegeremos os deles. — Não seriam mais alvos isolados.

— Esse é um lado bom, — Sascha murmurou assim que Naya ergueu a cabeça num bocejo felino que fez Lucas puxar de foma brincalhona as orelhas de sua filhote.

Resmungando sonolenta, ela bateu a mão dele até que a arranhou atrás dessas orelhas.

Seu ronronar era o de um gato cinco vezes maior.

A pantera de Lucas ronronou profundamente em seu peito em resposta. — Essa é minha garota.

Com um sorriso esculpido em suas bochechas e a cauda de Naya enrolada em seu pulso, Sascha levantou a mão livre até a mandíbula dele. — Chega de Pax Marshall ou a sombra por trás de um jogo de poder. Eles ainda estarão lá amanhã.

— Era uma ordem. — Esta noite é um tempo para a matilha e para a família, seja de sangue ou de coração.

**C**apítulo 53

Teijan e seu povo não estavam acostumados a andar tão descaradamente no território de um predador. Sim, os ratos tinham um acordo de negócios com DarkRiver, e DarkRiver mais de uma vez salvou as vidas daqueles que viviam abaixo, e também Teijan e seu povo ficaram e lutaram ao invés de correr quando a guerra choveu balas na cidade.

No entanto, para resumir, os ratos de Teijan simplesmente não podiam jogar nos níveis de poder detidos pelos leopardos e lobos.

Ele estava orgulhoso do seu povo e de tudo que conseguiu, mas também entendia que suas vidas estariam sempre à margem da sociedade normal. Somente em seu mundo, nos túneis desativados abaixo de San Francisco, se sentiam livres para rir, para viver. Mas isso, esta noite...

— Tem certeza disso? — Zane perguntou quando saíram de suas motos após estacionar os veículos no local marcado no território DarkRiver.

— Não, — Teijan disse ao seu amigo e segundo no comando. — É por isso que todo mundo está quarenta e cinco minutos atrás de nós. — Se esse convite para um evento conjunto DarkRiver-SnowDancer fosse um verdadeiro gesto de aliança, amizade e respeito, então Teijan não poderia se dar ao luxo de rejeitá-lo. Se fosse outra coisa... Então como alfa, tomaria o primeiro golpe.

Seu povo sabia que não deveriam chegar mais perto até que ouvissem algo

dele.

— Bem, pelo menos Clay entregou o convite. — Zane fixou o punho de sua

camisa branca sob medida que usava sobre calças pretas e sob uma jaqueta preta.

— Ele sempre foi sincero conosco.

— Sim. — Esse relacionamento era por que Teijan estava aqui.

— Teijan. — Como se chamado pela menção de seu nome, Clay saiu das árvores.

Diferentemente de Teijan e Zane, o sentinela leopardo não usava terno, mas suas roupas eram tão formosas – uma camisa verde escura sem colarinho usada sobre calças pretas e botas pretas lustrosas. A única coisa que não se encaixava era a pulseira de contas rosa em seu pulso, tendo seu nome escrito em quadrados blocos branco.

Mas é claro que se encaixava. Zane ostentava uma tatuagem temporária de princesa no dorso da mão esquerda, completa com uma coroa brilhante. As filhas tinham uma maneira de fazer com que seus pais aceitassem calados coisas que não permitiriam a mais ninguém.

— Só vocês dois? — Clay perguntou após uma rápida varredura. Agitando a mão do leopardo, Teijan disse: — Os outros estão seguindo.

O leve sorriso de Clay não mostrava estar ofendido. — Sou seu guia. Vamos. Lutando contra os instintos primitivos que lhe diziam para se libertar do perigo, Teijan o seguiu. Um número de seu povo havia aconselhado contra, lutado amargamente contra sua decisão, mas Teijan foi resoluto. — Se nos escondermos e estagnarmos, acabaremos morrendo, — ele disse. — A última vez que assumimos um risco, ganhamos o direito oficial de reivindicar esses túneis, e acabamos numa parceria de negócios que trouxe inúmeras oportunidades para a matilha e deu aos nossos jovens os meios de estudar especialidades que nunca poderíamos ter

oferecido antes.

Suas palavras não influenciaram os que duvidavam, mas estavam nos veículos seguintes – porque discordando ou não, os ratos de Teijan eram leais. Que a maioria deles fossem tecnicamente humanos, destroços da sociedade, não fazia diferença. Juntamente com os três adultos e uma criança, aqueles pedaços descartados e abandonados da humanidade se tornaram uma poderosa rede de inteligência que deixava Teijan orgulhoso a cada dia – e que devolveu a todo o seu povo seu próprio orgulho.

— Onde estão todos os outros? — Perguntou a Clay, porque enquanto podia ouvir sons fracos na distância, não havia outros veículos onde ele e Zane estacionaram. Não era de admirar que os olhos de Zane estivessem dando voltas à

espera de uma emboscada a qualquer momento. A própria vigilância de Teijan estava em pânico.

— Essa é a área de estacionamento designada para sua matilha, — Clay disse, sem perder uma batida. — Tivemos que espalhar os veículos ao redor para proteger a floresta.

Tudo fazia sentido, mas Teijan não pode silenciar a voz de cautela... Até que um filhote de leopardo caiu sobre ele de uma árvore. Teijan pegou o pequeno corpo instintivamente, pois uma criança era uma criança. Mesmo quando aquela criança rosnava para ele, olhos verdes e dourados brilhando em desafio.

Ao ver o olhar divertido de Clay, Teijan mostrou seus próprios dentes, deixando-os alongar. E de repente, a criança se transformava em um banho de luz.

Teijan ouviu Zane recuperar o fôlego e sentiu seu próprio coração chutar.

Um pequeno garoto de olhos azuis escuros e cabelo preto olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados segundos depois. Erguendo um dedo, tocou um dos incisivos de Teijan. — Não posso fazer isso! — Foi uma declaração descontente.

Teijan devolveu os dentes ao seu estado humano. — O que você pode fazer? O menino mostrou-lhe garras e rosnou novamente. — Vê?

— Minhas garras não são tão grandes, — disse Teijan.

Um sorriso satisfeito antes que a criança voltasse para a forma de leopardo e se lançasse contra Clay. Agarrando o filhote, Clay esfregou a cabeça do menino.

— Onde está seu gêmeo desordeiro?

O filhote pressionou carinhosamente seu rosto contra Clay em resposta antes de saltar para o chão da floresta. Parando na frente deles – com olhares para trás para garantir que estavam seguindo — ele os levou para um espaço zumbindo com pessoas e cheirando a alimentos. Os músicos ainda estavam se instalando num canto, mas as crianças corriam por ali, e isso e as pessoas começaram a se reunir e conversar em pequenos grupos.

— Está bem para orientar o resto do seu povo? — Clay perguntou. — Preciso ajudar a terminar de acertar as luzes – no último minuto, o velho conjunto pifou.

— Sim. — Teijan esperou até que Clay saísse para olhar para Zane.

Seu segundo no comando estava tão perto de chorar quanto Teijan já viu.

— É real, — Zane disse com a voz rouca. — Os gatos jamais permitiriam que seus filhos estivessem perto de uma emboscada.

Teijan sabia por que Zane estava tão conquistado. Porque ele tinha uma filha. Uma filha que um dia poderia escolher – e ser bem-vinda – viver acima. Uma filha que poderia até vir chamar o filhote que conheceram não apenas de um aliado muito mais poderoso, mas também de amigo.

Trazendo seu telefone, chamou seu terceiro no comando. — Venha, — ele disse; seu próprio peito apertado. — É seguro. Somos bem-vindos.

**C**apítulo 54

Não foi até que todos os seus convidados chegaram, e Lucas e Hawke estavam no centro da área de treinamento dos empatas, prestes a comemorar oficialmente as celebrações, que Lucas percebeu que ele e Hawke não discutiram um aspecto crucial do evento: qual deles abriria?

Isso podia parecer um detalhe capcioso para aqueles que não entendiam de mudar a cultura, mas não era. Tinha a ver com domínio e respeito. Se Lucas abrisse a celebração, seria tomado como um insulto ao seu alfa pelos lobos. Se Hawke o fizesse, os leopardos ficariam chateados.

Destruindo a ideia por trás desse evento.

— Merda, — Lucas murmurou baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que Hawke disse: — Foda-se.

Eles se entreolharam. — Vamos tentar ambos falar ao mesmo tempo? — Lucas perguntou num murmúrio subvocal.

— Acha que podemos fazer isso? — Hawke franziu o cenho.

Para qualquer um olhando para os dois, parecia que estavam discutindo. Isso era aceitável. Todo mundo sabia que ele e Hawke não eram amigos, mesmo que suas companheiras pensassem o contrário. — Não sei, mas se não fizermos algo logo, vamos estragar tudo isso antes que comece.

Hawke esfregou a mandíbula raspada e foi dizer alguma coisa quando uma voz se levantou da multidão, a qual ficou silenciosa à sua volta. — Eu digo que joguem cara ou coroa.

Eles se voltaram para ver que o orador era Max Shannon.

Sorrindo, o ex-policial caminhou até eles e jogou uma moeda no ar antes de pegá-la no dorso da mão, sua outra mão descendo sobre o topo para obscurecer qual o lado que havia pousado. — Alguém discorda?

Resmungos saíram da multidão, misturados com riso. A tensão quebrou.

Max era neutro, sua ideia uma genialidade. Ninguém poderia argumentar contra o acaso.

Os humanos, Lucas pensou de repente, faziam a paz entre os changelings por gerações.

Ele olhou para Hawke, pegou o brilho no olho do lobo antes de Hawke dizer,

— Coroa.

— Cara, então. — Cruzando os braços, Lucas esperou enquanto Max dava um passo atrás e, com grande cerimônia, levantou a mão de cima da moeda.

O grunhido de Lucas anunciou o resultado mesmo antes de Max dizer: —

Coroa!

Houve aplausos e vaias na audiência, mas eram de bom humor. Aplaudindo-o nas costas, Hawke disse: — Da próxima vez, gato. Rapidamente, Lucas percebeu que resolveram o problema para todos os

eventos futuros que envolviam as duas matilhas. Iriam se desligar agora que o padrão foi definido. Sem problemas de dominação ou insulto, apenas dois poderosos predadores cuidando de respeitar o espaço do outro. — É melhor acreditar. — Ele se moveu para ficar ao lado de Hawke enquanto o lobo oficialmente abria as festividades.

Mas Hawke tinha mais a dizer, palavras que Lucas também teria falado se tivesse ganhado o jogo. Conversaram sobre isso e chegaram a um acordo. — Vocês estão aqui porque nós nos consideramos sua família. — Seus olhos examinaram o público antes de olhar para Lucas.

— Todos e cada um, — Lucas disse, porque estas palavras precisavam ser faladas por ambos. — Esperamos que tratem uns aos outros como família, também. — Ele se perguntou o que Kaleb Krychek pensaria disso, mas o cardeal Tk estava agora profundamente conectado a DarkRiver, quer ele gostasse ou não.

— Quanto aos convidados de honra... — Hawke e Lucas se afastaram para revelar Mercy e Riley atrás deles, seus braços cheios de pequenos pacotes embrulhados.

Que começaram a gritar com fúria e com o rosto vermelho bem na hora.

O riso ondulou pela clareira e de repente todo mundo estava se mexendo, falando. Uma área especial foi reservada e preparada para os bebês e crianças pequenas brincarem e caírem sem preocupação; enquanto Ben, Sakura, Keenan, Noor, Roman e Julian lideravam no departamento de menores de dez anos, correndo para brincar de algo que envolvia subir árvores. Uma garotinha de talvez sete ou oito anos que estava com os ratos observou de olhos arregalados atrás deles, mas presa à sua família.

Então Julian virou e se aproximou dela.

Ela permaneceu hesitante até que seu pai e Teijan – ambos disseram algo que a fez sorrir e mostrar os dentes que eram afiados e pontudos como Lucas observou. Julian mostrou suas garras em resposta, e de repente, as duas crianças riram antes de correr para se juntar aos outros.

As crianças ligeiramente mais velhas, incluindo Marlee, logo se reuniram para conversar entre elas.

Com relação aos leopardos e lobos no final da adolescência e no começo dos vinte anos, estes fizeram a paz num evento de Ano Novo organizado por três deles, e se dividiram em pequenos grupos para conversar e flertar.

Os adultos não estavam acostumados a trabalhar juntos, mas aprendiam o caminho com aqueles que estavam e as conversas logo começaram a fluir naturalmente.

Foram os pré-adolescentes e adolescentes mais jovens que permaneceram em seus próprios grupos das matilhas. Não inesperado, desde que as crianças dessa idade tendiam a ser difíceis, de qualquer maneira. Levaria tempo para se adaptar, mas Lucas podia vê-los assistindo os adolescentes mais velhos interagindo, sabia que cresceriam vendo tais interações como normais.

Logo depois, vislumbrou Jon caminhando em sua maneira adolescente para a mesa de comida gemendo pelos pratos trazidos por gatos e lobos, que foi pedido aos convidados que trouxessem. Então, claro que todos trouxeram presentes, não apenas para os filhotes, mas outros que poderiam ser compartilhados entre as crianças aqui esta noite.

Enquanto Lucas observava, Jon pegou a metade de um sanduíche... Bem quando duas adolescentes lobo se aproximaram e sorriram para ele. Ambas

usavam vestidos tão curtos e sumários que tinha certeza de que se esgueiraram naqueles vestidos fora de casa, colocando algo muito mais aceitável pelos pais.

Jon pareceu surpreso.

Abandonando seu sanduíche, começou a se afastar. As meninas seguiram.

Os ombros tremendo pela evidência de que talvez não demorasse muito para os adolescentes mais jovens se adaptarem afinal, Lucas cutucou o ombro de Hawke.

O lobo alfa segurava um filhote, mas seguiu o olhar de Lucas. — Oh, pelo amor de Deus, — murmurou. — Ei, Heather e Dani!

Girando para olhar para seu alfa, as duas garotas engoliram em seco e fugiram. Jon partiu para as árvores no instante em que já não o seguravam. Enquanto isso, Lucas tentava manter uma cara séria enquanto Hawke disciplinava as duas garotas. — Parece que me lembro de vocês vestindo roupas quando saíram da toca.

— Estamos vestindo roupas, — protestou uma das moças.

— Oh?

A única palavra foi suficiente para fazê-las ficar vermelhas brilhantes e abaixar as cabeças enquanto torciam as mãos juntas. Nenhuma matilha era puritana, mas de adultos e crianças era esperado se vestissem adequadamente para eventos formais. Tratava-se de disciplina e respeito – e, neste caso, de ser adequado à idade.

Ninguém daria um segundo olhar para uma menina de dezoito anos vestida num desses vestidos para ir ao clube. Mas apenas treze anos de idade, se Lucas estivesse adivinhando suas idades corretamente, numa festa familiar? Era uma maravilha que tivessem ficado sob o radar por tanto tempo.

— E o que eu disse sobre perseguir os meninos de DarkRiver? — Hawke perguntou às duas lobas castigadas.

— Que os gatos são tímidos e devemos ser agradáveis.

Lucas quase engasgou, precisando cobrir com um ataque de tosse. _Tímido? _Os gatos? Hawke lançou-lhe um olhar, como se dissesse: _Que diabos nós inventamos? _Lucas não admitiu que dissera aos meninos de DarkRiver que os lobos eram muito mais tímidos que os gatos e que precisavam ter cuidado.

— Mas Jon não é um gato, — uma das garotas apontou, olhando para cima através de seus cílios. — Ele é humano.

— E ele é tãooooo bonito! — Sua amiga quase derreteu na terra. Um único grunhido de Hawke e elas congelaram, como múmias.

Segurando seus olhares, seu alfa disse: — Vão se trocar, então estão encarregadas de garantir que Ben não se meta em problemas.

Seus rostos caíram, seus olhares de desespero tão cômicos que os lábios de Hawke se contraíram. — Por uma hora, — corrigiu. — Depois disso, tenho certeza de que alguém precisará ser punido. — Ele estendeu a mão para abraçar as meninas com um único braço. — Podem rebolar o quanto quiserem quando estiverem um pouco mais velhas. Agora, ainda são filhotes. Agora vão vestir suas próprias roupas.

Arrastando os pés, as duas desapareceram nas árvores, onde sem dúvida esconderam as roupas com as quais enganaram seus pais. Hawke olhou para o filhote em seus braços enquanto a criança resmungava em seu sono antes que sua expressão se tornasse beatífica. — Sim, você terá problemas, também.

— Claro que vai. — Lucas bateu no nariz de Belle. — Não teríamos nossos lobinhos ou gatinhos de qualquer outra forma.

— Não, — Hawke disse com um sorriso enquanto as duas meninas que enviou voltavam em saias e bonitas camisetas. A dupla foi diretamente para Ben – que estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo num ramo de árvore enquanto tentava engolir o bolo em sua boca. Parecia ser uma competição, com Roman pendurado na mesma posição ao lado dele.

Era uma matilha. Era vida. Era uma família.

Walker Lauren entrou na pista de dança com sua parceira. Que sorria para ele, o toque mais leve de brilho labial rosa em sua boca. Ele não estava pronto para sua menina crescer, e alguns meses após os dez anos de idade, ela ainda não estava bem lá, mas estava perto o suficiente para que as coisas que não tinham interesse um ano antes agora a intrigassem e fascinassem.

Como o brilho labial que ela disse que tinha gosto de morangos.

— Vamos, papai. — Marlee estendeu os braços em perfeita posição para uma dança lenta.

Walker reprimiu um sorriso, porque naquele instante, ela era seu bebê de novo, aquele pequeno pacote quente que embalara e balançara na escuridão da noite, quando ninguém podia ver o quanto a amava. Na PsyNet, sob o Silêncio, tais coisas eram proibidas, o amor de um pai por seu filho proibido.

Não mais.

— Só um segundo. — Ele alcançou a forma muito mais baixa e, segurando- a facilmente com um braço ao redor de sua cintura, envolveu sua mão levantada com a outra, seus braços num ângulo de noventa graus. — Coloque sua mão livre em meu ombro.

Marlee obedeceu sua instrução tranquila, mas sua mente estava em outros assuntos. — Não amasse meu vestido.

— Não vou. — Esse vestido era um que Marlee comprou numa viagem de compras com Lara. Um azul vibrante que trazia a sombra verde-clara dos olhos de Marlee, tinha um decote cintilante com o que Marlee chamava de _joias _e sem mangas. A saia ia até aos tornozelos, com tule por baixo. Era o vestido de uma menina se transformando numa garota grande. Marlee adorava.

Enquanto Walker a adorava.

Pressionando um beijo na testa dela, ele disse: — Seu cabelo está bonito.

Um sorriso incandescente. — Lara fez isso! — Marlee ergueu a mão de seu ombro para acariciar os cachos louro morango preso no alto que a companheira curadora de Walker havia penteado. — É verdade que você gostou?

— Eu amei isso. — Como professor e pai, Walker sempre tentou encorajar qualquer criança sob seus cuidados, mas foi só depois de deixar a PsyNet que finalmente teve a liberdade de dizer palavras tão doces para sua menina.

E para a garota maior que dançava nos braços de seu companheiro não muito longe.

Sienna brilhava hoje à noite, seu vestido preto até o tornozelo feito de algum tecido que refletia a luz de cem maneiras diferentes. Ao contrário do vestido de Marlee, o de Sienna abraçava sua forma, as mangas compridas apertadas em seus braços e o decote irregularmente assimétrico. O vermelho rubi escuro de seu cabelo caía por suas costas, escondendo-a, mas ele viu o V profundo lá.

— _Tio Walker_, — ela disse com uma carranca quando a avisou que ficaria com frio. Então ela jogou seus braços ao redor dele. — Eu também te amo.

Que sua perigosa sobrinha pudesse dizer isso para ele era um presente. Que falasse sério era ainda maior. Os olhos de Sienna encontraram os seus quando Hawke virou, e seu olhar cardeal estava cheio de deleite. Hawke a virou em seu peito um segundo depois. Aterrissando com as mãos sobre o corpo de seu companheiro, ela inclinou a cabeça na mesma hora que o lobo alfa curvou a dele.

Walker desviou o olhar do beijo que dizia mil coisas sem que uma palavra fosse pronunciada, e para o rosto brilhante de sua filha. Um dia, ela também teria um companheiro para amar, um companheiro que correspondesse o seu amor. Quando esse tempo chegasse, a deixaria ir com sua bênção para viver uma vida extraordinária, bela e cheia de liberdade, mas até então, a vigiaria.

Agora, captando seus olhos arregalados pelo interesse em algo que Drew fazia com Indigo, ele copiou o movimento e mergulhou Marlee por cima de seu braço. Ela riu de prazer, dizendo: — Mais uma vez, papai! — Quando ele a levantou.

Então ele fez de novo.

Marlee estava ruborizada e feliz quando a música terminou.

— Vamos Marlee-Barley, hora de dançar comigo. — Toby estendeu a mão.

O sobrinho de Walker estava na fase desajeitada, mas hoje ele estava em calças pretas e uma camisa de mangas curtas em azul escuro que tinha dragonas11 e costura visível como detalhe. Seus cabelos, tão vermelhos e tão marcantes quanto os de Sienna, estavam bem penteados, mas já caíam para frente. Eram seus olhos

– que mesmo com a luz das estrelas que faziam de Toby um cardeal, ainda traziam uma doçura que era raro ver num menino da idade dele.

Walker se preocupava com Toby, mas doce como era, seu sobrinho parecia se segurar, mesmo no meio de uma matilha de lobos. De acordo com Lara, ele parecia ter o mesmo efeito em seus companheiros como um curandeiro novato, gerando confiança e fazendo as pessoas se sentirem melhor com sua simples presença.

Talvez fosse porque Toby tinha um dom empático ou talvez fosse simplesmente que Toby tivesse nascido com uma profunda gentileza de espírito.

11 Dragona é uma peça metálica ornada com franjas de fios de seda ou ouro, e era usada como distintivo no ombro do uniforme militar.

Ele seria esmagado sob o Silêncio, mas aqui, era livre para crescer em sua personalidade.

Hoje à noite, ele tomou uma encantada Marlee como sua parceira de dança e giraram numa dança rápida, ambos batendo os pés e movendo os braços com a batida. Quando Ben, vestido com um pequeno smoking que Lara havia dito que era _mortalmente adorável_, correu para se juntar a eles, riram e abriram espaço para seu pequeno corpo.

— O que meu Benny fará quando Marlee amadurecer antes dele? — Ava perguntou, vindo para ficar ao lado de Walker na ponta da pista de dança temporária. Seus brilhantes cachos escuros estavam cobertos de azul metálico e prata brilhante e varridos numa trança complicada. — Já está acontecendo.

— Ele é forte. Lidará com isso. — Ben e Marlee eram melhores amigos apesar da diferença de idade entre eles, algum aspecto indefinível de cada um falando com o outro. No entanto, como Ava, Walker podia ver essa relação se alterando diante de seus olhos. Seus interesses eram divergentes, os levaria em direções diferentes nos próximos anos.

— Mas, — disse Walker enquanto observava os filhos dançarem, — aconteça o que acontecer, eu não posso vê-los nunca distanciados. — A relação deles era muito forte, muito enraizada, e por todas as suas brincadeiras infantis, Ben era estranhamente astuto. Como se visse as pessoas exatamente como elas eram.

Um menino como esse cresceria num homem extraordinário.

Ava suspirou. — Ela ainda vai quebrar o coração do meu pobre menino em alguns anos. Nenhuma garota de catorze anos se interessa por um menino de dez anos.

Envolvendo o braço suavemente em torno dos ombros de Ava, Walker a segurou contra ele com os afetuosos privilégios de pele que se desenvolveram entre eles durante o tempo que Walker estava acoplado a Lara. As duas mulheres eram melhores amigas, Ava dentro e fora de sua casa, como Lara estava na de Ava. Walker também gostava muito do companheiro de Ava, Spencer, e muitas vezes jantavam com o outro casal enquanto Marlee gostava de passar tempo com Ben e sua irmãzinha, Elodie.

A garotinha atualmente rindo espalhafatosamente com Naya Hunter, ambas sentadas num tapete ao ar livre.

Seu riso de bebê fazia vários adultos próximos sorrirem. Walker também não conseguiu resistir ao sorriso. — Não acho que uma coisa pequena como um coração partido impediria Ben de perseguir Marlee assim que for velho o suficiente,

— ele disse.

Ava riu. — Você está certo. Meu filho faz da determinação teimosa uma arte.

— Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, o braço ao redor de suas costas, ela tentou olhar para os dançarinos. — Onde está Lara?

— Conversando com Tamsyn sobre os filhotes.

Olhando para onde estavam as duas curandeiras, Walker as viu se afastarem depois de um rápido abraço. Lara virou na direção dele no mesmo instante que Ava disse: — Lá está, meu querido. Vou levá-lo a uma dança antes que fique muito apanhado em fotografar o evento.

Walker deixou Ava escapar e se moveu para encontrar sua companheira na metade do caminho. Ela havia domado os cachos de seu cabelo preto num coque esta noite e os reflexos vermelhos brilharam quando passou debaixo de uma cascata de luzes minúsculas, mas nada brilhava tanto quanto seu sorriso quando encontrou seu olhar. Seu vestido era no comprimento do tornozelo, a cor de um escuro laranja sangue que parecia requintado contra o bronzeado natural de sua pele.

Acariciava sua forma enquanto ela se movia, as curvas simples, graciosa e elegante.

— As crianças estão felizes e ocupadas? — Ela perguntou quando o alcançou.

— Sim. — Nem sempre foi fácil para Walker confiar nos laços da matilha, especialmente quando se tratava das crianças, mas era um verdadeiro SnowDancer agora, entendia que numa matilha saudável, uma criança nunca precisava procurar muito longe por afeto ou assistência.

Mordendo o lábio, Lara puxou suas mãos. — Vamos fugir um pouco.

Walker nunca havia brincado, não quando criança, não quando jovem. Mas estava acasalado com uma loba agora, e para uma loba, brincar era tão necessário quanto respirar. Soltando as mãos de sua companheira, ele deslizou um dos seus braços contra a parte inferior das costas. — Por aqui. — Sua altura facilitava para ele ver através dos convidados misturados.

Ainda demorou vários minutos para navegar, porque amigos e companheiros de equipe queriam dizer olá, mas finalmente os levou a um lugar na sombra de uma cabana. Longe o suficiente da festa, de forma que podiam falar em particular, mas perto o suficiente para que ainda pudessem ver as festividades. — Quer ir para a floresta? — Afagando as mãos pelas costas, descansou-as na curva de suas nádegas. — Eu quero.

Lara olhou para ele através dos grossos cílios. — Um homem mau. — Seu sorriso desmentia suas palavras. — Levando-me para o mau caminho.

Walker ia dizer que era sua responsabilidade como seu companheiro quando algo mudou o ar entre eles... Ou talvez algo mudou dentro dele. Não sabia como descrever, mas sabia com certeza que o corpo de Lara não era mais o mesmo de ontem. Inclinando-se, ele olhou nos olhos dela.

— Walker? — Lara levantou uma mão para sua bochecha. — Qual é o problema?

Balançando a cabeça, ele tentou colocar um dedo sobre o que o incomodava... E, _oh. _— Você fez um teste de gravidez hoje?

— Não, eu ia esperar até... — os olhos de Lara se arregalaram, uma mão indo para seu abdômen. — Você tem _certeza_?

Ele assentiu. Não podia explicar como, mas tinha certeza. Era como se o vínculo de acasalamento tivesse enviado um pequeno pulso de conhecimento, uma advertência de que teria que tomar cuidado extra com sua companheira nos próximos meses. — Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. — Walker, oh. Um bebê.

Ele a juntou em seus braços, seu próprio coração batendo tão brutalmente dentro de seu peito que quase doía. — Eu amo tanto Marlee que é difícil respirar às vezes, — ele disse a ela. — Mas nunca tive a chance de experimentar todas as etapas de seu desenvolvimento. Precisava roubar tempo com ela. — Nas vezes que ela não estava na creche e sua mãe, Silenciosa e sem rebelião, não estava por perto para ver como Walker tratava sua filha – como se ela fosse preciosa. Como se fosse a batida de seu coração.

— Não perderá nada desta vez. — Ela levantou seu rosto molhado de lágrimas para o dele. — Passaremos por isso juntos, todos nós. Toda a família. — Seu rosto brilhava. — Não posso esperar para contar às crianças.

Ele a amava ainda mais por amar Marlee e Toby como se fossem dela, por tratá-los como uma mãe faria com seus bebês. — Juntos, — ele ecoou, e segurando-a perto, olhou para onde Marlee estava agora sentada no chão comendo um bolo com um Ben similarmente ocupado ao lado dela.

Enquanto observava, Ben ofereceu o que poderia ser uma decoração de chocolate de seu pedaço. Ela o aceitou, dando algo do seu em troca. Quando Spencer mudou de posição para tirar uma fotografia dos dois, Walker sabia que pediria uma cópia.

— Acha que ela se lembra? — Perguntou a Lara. — Às vezes que eu pude estar com ela? Às vezes que eu não podia buscá-la quando ela chorava?

— Marlee é uma das crianças mais bem ajustadas que conheço. — Lara escovou sua mandíbula com os dedos. — O que quer que ela tenha perdido de sua infância, sempre soube que você a amava.

Emoção subindo numa maré dentro dele, Walker estendeu a mão sobre seu quadril. — Quando diremos à família?

— Depois que eu fizer o teste, uma dupla confirmação. — A voz de Lara estava tremida. — Sinto como se eu fosse feita de champanhe, bolhas de felicidade borbulhando em meu cérebro.

Walker nunca poderia ter inventado essa descrição, mas estava exatamente certa. — Eu também, — admitiu, curvando-se até beijar sua respiração e poder beber em sua alegria pura. — Eu também.

**C**apítulo 55

Judd não sabia bem como acabou carregando um bebê, mas alguém entregou a criança para ele, e então se encontrou olhando para grandes olhos castanhos que olhavam para ele com tanta curiosidade. Ela não era uma das filhas recém-nascidas. Tinha certeza de que essa criança pertencia a um soldado leopardo chamado Emmett e sua companheira humana, Ria.

O roubo de bebês era desenfreado na festa, as crianças passavam para ser adoradas, beijadas e mimadas. Os lobinhos, gatinhos e gatinhos-lobinhos pareciam levá-lo em seu passo, criaturas de matilha que eram. Mas como ninguém parecia perceber que Judd tinha um bebê, afastou-se um pouco mais das luzes principais para que pudesse passar mais tempo com aquela pequena criatura de olhos castanhos.

— Olá, — ele disse, embora soubesse que o bebê era muito jovem para a comunicação verbal.

Ela acenou com um punho para ele.

Agarrando-a num braço, pegou o punho oferecido em sua mão livre. Sua pele era tão frágil, seus ossos tão macios, e seu aperto delicado, mas determinado quando ela puxou seu dedo. Ele se viu sorrindo, fascinado por seus pequenos movimentos, a maneira que ela claramente queria morder o dedo, embora tivesse apenas a sugestão de seus dois primeiros dentes.

— Homem lindo, você apenas derreteu meu coração em uma poça.

Ele sabia que Brenna se aproximava. Podia senti-la sempre. Quando ela parou do outro lado do bebê e suspirou, ele olhou para a extraordinária beleza de seu olhar. — Por que está derretida?

— Seriamente sexy, seriamente perigoso homem com um bebê minúsculo e adorável nos braços, ambos fascinados um com o outro? — Indiferente de seu

deslumbrante vestido vermelho papoula até o tornozelo, Brenna caiu dramaticamente no chão, braços abertos. — Morta. — Firmando em seus cotovelos, ela disse, — Especialmente porque é meu homem sexy segurando um bebê.

Ele a ajudou usando sua telecinese. — Quer segurá-la? — Ele perguntou; estranhamente relutante em passar o peso macio e quente.

— Não, está tudo bem. Você continua segurando-a. — Brenna sorriu; obviamente capaz de ler suas emoções. — O nome dela é Mialin Corrina. — Beijando a bochecha do bebê, Brenna sussurrou: — Bonito, exatamente como essa pequena gatinha.

Aquela gatinha sorriu e fez sons felizes que faziam coisas dentro de Judd.

— Alguma vez segurou Marlee ou Sienna? — Brenna perguntou.

— Marlee. — Não muitas vezes, somente quando foi capaz de deslizar a trela de seus treinadores, e então só quando seu irmão estava sozinho, exceto pelo bebê.

— Ela costumava fazer isso, também. — Apertar o dedo e mais tarde, seu cabelo.

— Sempre achei tão pacífico segurá-la. — Sentir a batida de seu coração, o sopro quente de sua respiração. — Nunca tive chance com Sienna.

Brenna acariciou seu antebraço. — Se eu estiver certa, você estará segurando outro bebê muito em breve.

Judd começou a perguntar o que ela queria dizer quando percebeu a linha de sua visão. Seu irmão Walker estava de pé nas sombras lançadas por uma cabana distante, mas não havia dúvida sobre a alegria em seu rosto, ou a maneira protetora que tinha a mão sobre o estômago de Lara.

O coração de Judd deu um grande pontapé. — Se alguém merece ser pai de novo, é Walker. — Seu irmão era o melhor pai, o melhor homem que Judd já conheceu.

Brenna se escondeu debaixo do seu braço quando o segurou. — Quer ter

filhos?

Judd olhou para o bebê agora sonolento em seus braços e viu-se acenando

com a cabeça. — Um dia. Quando estivermos um pouco mais velhos e mais... Como Walker e Lara. Mais firmes. Sabe o que quero dizer?

— Sei exatamente. Eles estão enraizados, sólidos e ancorados. — Ela deslizou seu braço em torno da cintura dele. — Ainda estamos encontrando nosso

caminho, descobrindo quem somos. Mas uma coisa que sei – você é meu e eu sou sua e qualquer crescimento que fizermos estaremos juntos.

— Sempre. — Judd não podia imaginar a vida sem Brenna. Simplesmente não fazia sentido para ele. — Acha que eu deveria devolvê-la?

— Achado não é roubado, eu digo.

Então ficaram com o bebê por uma hora, observando seu sono e tocando seu nariz de vez em quando, ou escovando os dedos sobre seus pequenos punhos. Foi Emmett quem finalmente veio reivindicar sua filha. — Vamos, garotinha, — murmurou, tirando-a de Judd.

Suas mãos eram grandes e um pouco cicatrizadas, seu rosto áspero apesar do fato de ter feito a barba, mas a ternura em seu abraço era interminável. O rosto do bebê iluminou-se mesmo em sono ao som da voz de seu pai.

— Obrigado por nos deixar abraçá-la. — Ele sabia que Emmett devia estar ciente da localização de sua filha a cada instante que ela não estava em seus braços.

— Imaginei que ela não poderia estar mais segura do que com um Arrow. Você protege o inocente, apesar de tudo. — Emmett beijou a testa de sua filha. — Mas agora a bisavó desta gatinha quer vê-la e ela tem os primeiros direitos.

Quando o outro homem se virou e se afastou, Judd sentiu seu coração dar outro chute. Porque durante muito tempo os Arrows foram os pesadelos, os bichos- papões. Protegeram também, mas ninguém via. Agora, finalmente, o mundo começava a entender. Já não importava muito para Judd, mas para seus irmãos... Ele procurou e encontrou Vasic na multidão. O teletransportador estava parado em silêncio ao lado de sua companheira enquanto conversava com Sascha, mas ele estava envolvido. Estava presente. Como estava um homem que não era Arrow, mas que caminhava pelas mesmas estradas perigosas. Pegando seu olhar,

Kaleb assentiu. Judd balançou a cabeça antes de voltar sua atenção para a loba que o tomou em seus braços e lhe ensinou a viver.

— Vamos dançar, — ele disse. — Quero celebrar esta noite.

A perna de Annie doía, mas não era nada importante, não agora que usava os anti-inflamatórios que Tamsyn havia prescrito. A relativa falta de dor a deixou livre para desfrutar das festividades. Ela se acostumou com as mudanças nos acontecimentos desde que esteve acasalada com Zach, mas esta era incomum em mais de uma maneira. Não só por causa dos lobos, mas por todos os outros aqui esta noite.

Foi quando o viu através da clareira. Ele estava parado junto às árvores, separado de todos, enquanto seus olhos seguiam a mulher de olhos azuis escuros que era prima de Faith. Annie sabia quem ele era, é claro – difícil para alguém não reconhecer o homem que se dizia ser o mais poderoso Psy na Net.

Mas ver Kaleb Krychek na tela de comunicação era diferente de vê-lo pessoalmente. O poder que pulsava dele... Era estranhamente familiar, mas talvez estivesse enganando a si mesma. Ainda assim, precisava saber.

Movendo-se com cuidado e usando sua bengala para apoio, ela abriu caminho através da clareira após verificar para ver que Rowan estava feliz nos braços de uma de suas tias jovens. _Lá estava ele, seu lindo menino._

Ela sentia como se sorrisse com todo o seu corpo.

O uso constante da bengala, os problemas com sua perna que resultaram na mudança em seu equilíbrio durante a gravidez, tudo valia a pena.

É claro que Zach era um leopardo superprotetor que detestava vê-la com qualquer dor. Se o satisfizesse, ficaria sentada na cama tomando chá e comendo panquecas todos os dias. Com o sorriso ficando incrivelmente maior, ela olhou ao redor e encontrou seu companheiro.

Ele estava preso no chão com seu sobrinho Bryan atrás dele. Bryan tinha as mãos sobre os olhos de Zach enquanto pedia ao seu tio para adivinhar alguma coisa. Ah, isso explicava porque Zach não se concentrou nela quando saiu de seu assento confortável. Ela gostava daquele assento, amava como as pessoas constantemente se aproximavam para socializar e como os filhotes espremiam seus corpos quentes e pequenos ao lado dela quando queriam descansar.

Annie não era teimosa sem razão, e não havia razão para colocar pressão desnecessária sobre sua perna quando podia se sentar agora e economizar sua energia para mais tarde.

Como para acariciar seu companheiro.

Mas não podia sentar. Não essa noite. Não neste momento.

Os olhos de Kaleb se conectaram aos dela quando ainda estava a vários metros de distância. Ele escanceou um instante depois, provavelmente acreditando que ela se movia para se juntar a um grupo um pouco à sua esquerda. Contudo, quando ela permaneceu no curso, ele voltou sua atenção para ela; ela estava perto o suficiente agora para realmente ver aqueles olhos extraordinários, ver as estrelas brancas em preto que era o olhar de um cardeal.

Após conhecer Sascha e Faith, percebeu que os olhos cardeais não eram todos iguais. Cada um era distinto... E esse par, ela nunca, jamais esqueceria. Com a garganta grossa, parou a cerca de meio metro dele, os dois longe o suficiente de todos os outros para terem privacidade. Estava claro que ele não a reconhecia. Por que deveria? Ela era uma menina pequena e magricela de sete anos na última vez que a viu.

Ele também era criança, mas aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos.

— Posso ajudar? — Perguntou, quando ela ficou em silêncio. — Posso teletransportá-la para seu lugar se estiver com dor.

Annie sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos ardendo. — Foi você, — ela sussurrou.

Ele olhou para ela por vários segundos antes de seu olhar ir lentamente para sua perna, então para a bengala em que ela descansava sua mão e seu peso. Quando ele levantou aquele olhar estrelado para encontrar o dela novamente, ela sabia que ele se lembrou. Lembrou-se do descarrilamento do trem bala, lembrou- se da menininha presa sob um peso esmagador de metal, lembrou-se de levantar o metal para que ela pudesse ser tirada.

— Eles salvaram sua perna.

Engolindo, ela assentiu. — Plassteel que cresceu enquanto eu crescia, — ela disse a ele. — Foi a operação mais avançada da época. — Houve progresso desde então, e Annie pensava em mais uma operação que corrigiria os problemas restantes, mas depois ficou grávida e decidiu que a operação poderia esperar. — Meu nome é Annie Quinn.

— Eu vi você com uma criança. — A voz de Kaleb era como meia-noite enquanto a sensação de poder rodopiava em torno dele.

— Sim, ele é meu. Meu e de Zach. — Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. — Graças a você, eu estou aqui e eu...

— Anjo, — a voz de Zach segurava uma borda tensa. — Por que está chorando? — Ele colocou uma mão na parte inferior das suas costas, Rowan embalado em seu outro braço.

Olhando para seu amado rosto, ela disse: — Zach, foi Kaleb. — Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. — Todos aqueles anos atrás, foi ele.

A expressão sombria de seu companheiro se transformou num silêncio respeitoso. Deslizando a mão por trás de Annie, estendeu-a para Kaleb. — É uma honra.

Kaleb apertou a mão de Zach, embora Annie pudesse adivinhar que não era um homem à vontade com privilégios de pele em qualquer nível – exceto com Sahara.

— Fiz o que era necessário, — disse ele, sem alterar sua entonação ou expressão.

— Fez o que era certo. — Annie se recusou a permitir que ele deixasse de lado seu heroísmo. Ele era um menino de olhos tão velhos, e fez o que era _certo_. Pelo que aprendeu dos Psys desde que se tornou parte de DarkRiver, sabia que a escolha teria lhe custado.

Sob o Silêncio, uma criança telecinética seria estritamente supervisionada... E provavelmente torturada num esforço para ensinar-lhe o controle. — Foi um herói naquele dia, — ela disse através de uma garganta rouca.

— Nunca esquecerei o que fez.

Zach apertou um beijo em sua têmpora. — Obrigado por salvar minha companheira, — disse à Kaleb depois. — Queria dizer isso ao _menino de Annie com olhos cardeais _a um longo tempo.

Kaleb inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. — Não há dívidas, — disse ele, como se tentasse descobrir por que ela se aproximara dele e apresentasse aquela resposta.

Sorrindo, enxugou as lágrimas. — Eu sei. Você é uma boa pessoa.

— Acredito que você seria uma das duas pessoas no planeta que diria isso. A outra é a mulher que os changelings descreveriam como minha companheira, então ela é compreensivelmente tendenciosa.

Isso a fez rir, enquanto Zach sorria. — Não posso dizer que o homem não é honesto. — Ele esfregou a parte inferior das suas costas. — Quer dizer a ele ou eu?

— Eu quero. — Tocando seus dedos em seu bebê, ela disse, — Este é nosso filho, Rowan. — Ela olhou para segurar os olhos de Kaleb. — Eu gostaria de colocar seu nome como nome do meio dele. — Sem Kaleb, ela não estaria aqui, não teria um companheiro e um filho. Era importante para ela honrar o ato de coragem do rapaz que ele foi, de uma maneira que o tornasse parte de sua família.

Kaleb demorou alguns segundos para responder. — Tem certeza que quer que ele esteja ligado a mim? — Ele perguntou finalmente.

— Sim. — Ela sabia o que o mundo via quando olhava para Kaleb Krychek, mas ela via o garoto machucado que, no entanto, pensava nos outros. Ela estava contente, tão feliz que ele encontrou alegria, que encontrou o amor. — Você será sempre uma parte da nossa família, e espero que aceite esse convite no espírito que é dado.

Os olhos de Kaleb deixaram os dela e encontraram o de sua companheira, e Annie teve a sensação de que falava com ela. Quando olhou para ela, ele disse:

— Obrigado.

— Nós enviaremos nosso endereço, no caso de querer nos visitar. — Ela não achava que Kaleb Krychek era o tipo de homem que visitava bebês e amigos, mas ele era família agora e seria tratado como tal. — Espero que venha.

— Sim, — acrescentou Zach. — Será bem-vindo.

Após Kaleb inclinar a cabeça em reconhecimento da oferta do casal DarkRiver, o macho – Zach – começou a persuadir sua companheira a voltar para seu assento. Tendo notado quão pesadamente Annie se apoiava na bengala e agora estava encostada em seu companheiro, Kaleb disse: — Gostaria de uma carona?

Ambos olharam para ele antes de sorrir em acordo. Foi Zach quem disse:

— Por que diabos não?

Foi necessário menos de um segundo. Podia ver o destino e estavam na frente dele. Quando Annie abriu a boca para falar, o casal e seu bebê encontravam- se junto à cadeira de vime confortavelmente almofadada de onde Annie havia andado. Rindo, o casal acenou para ele antes que Zach ajudasse Annie a se sentar e entregasse a criança para ela.

Uma criança chamada Rowan Kaleb Quinn.

_Aquela foi a primeira vez que exerci meu livre arbítrio_, disse para Sahara enquanto seu coração caminhava na direção dela, uma mulher de cerca de 1,60m com um vestido sem alças na cor de cerejas maduras que realçavam a tonalidade cálida de sua pele. Ela escolheu o terno preto-sobre-preto que ele usava, acariciando seus dedos sobre seus músculos peitorais antes de abotoar sua camisa.

_Vislumbrei notícias do descarrilamento de trem na tela de comunicação_, ele disse a ela, _vi que uma menininha estava presa debaixo de todo aquele metal retorcido_. Uma criança como ele, ferida e quebrada. _Então rompi as correntes em minha mente e por uma pequena fração de tempo, estava livre e fazendo algo de bom._

Flutuando em seus braços, Sahara olhou para ele com olhos que sempre o viram exatamente como era – um homem que vivia no cinza, mas que a amava com cada canto escuro de sua alma. — Estava sendo fiel a você mesmo. — Ela estendeu a mão sobre seu coração. — Mesmo no horror, encontrou à vontade e teve a coragem de lutar pelo que era certo.

Ele passou a mão por seu cabelo. Aqui, com os changelings, tal contato entre companheiros era aceito – até mesmo esperado. Eles eram uma raça altamente tátil, e enquanto Kaleb acharia isso estranho antes de Sahara entrar em sua vida, ela há muito tempo o ensinou o valor de um toque dado com afeto e amor. _Vamos ser jovens e felizes hoje, Kaleb_. A mente de Sahara falava com a dele,

sua voz telepática congestionada com lembranças de todas as celebrações que perderam, toda a dor que eles sobreviveram. _Como se estivéssemos no mercado de Istambul. Esqueça todo o resto por uma noite._

Kaleb estava sempre em alerta para ameaças, mas isso não significava que se negaria a Sahara. Se ela pedisse a lua, encontraria uma maneira de colocá-la aos pés dela. _Qualquer coisa que você quiser._

O problema catastrófico com a Net ainda estaria lá amanhã, assim como as maquinações da Coorporação e a política dos poderosos e perigosos.

_Dança comigo? _Os pendentes do bracelete de Sahara clicaram uns contra os outros enquanto ela levantava os braços para enlaçar seu pescoço, seu amor por ele orgulhoso e aberto.

No fundo, mesmo a parte dele que era o vazio, impiedosa, escura e quebrada, conhecia a felicidade, conhecia a alegria. _Você é a dançarina. _Mas ele a tomou em seus braços e se moveram no ritmo da música lenta e romântica que a banda tocava. Kaleb sabia que era romântica porque Sahara sussurrou isso para ele enquanto roubava um beijo.

Seu cabelo era macio, carregando o cheiro fresco de seu xampu. Ele havia lavado seu cabelo para ela no chuveiro no início do dia, e depois exigiu o pagamento por seu trabalho em beijos. Com ela, podia ser jovem, podia ser o menino por quem ela se apaixonou antes que o mundo os separasse.

Ninguém os interrompeu naquela música ou na próxima. Mas na terceira...

— Olá, Sr. Krychek!

Kaleb olhou para baixo para encontrar-se olhando para o rosto de uma criança de cerca de cinco ou seis anos, o escuro cabelo do menino como seda. — Olá.

— Zach disse que você o teletransportou! — O garoto quase pulava. — Pode me teletransportar?

_Você acha que ele tem alguma ideia de que sou considerado uma ameaça mortal pela maioria das pessoas no planeta?_

_Não. _Os olhos de Sahara riam dele. _Ele acha que você é um brinquedo novo. _Para Kaleb não custou nada teletransportar a criança para o outro lado do complexo. Podia ouvir o grito excitado do menino daqui. — Talvez devêssemos ir

embora antes dele contar a todos os seus amigos.

Entrelaçando-lhe os dedos, Sahara puxou-o para frente. — Venha falar com os adultos. Vão se certificar de que as crianças se comportem.

Kaleb se encontrou ao lado de Judd não muito tempo depois, Sahara o conduziu ao homem que era seu amigo. — Vocês conversem, — disse ela. — Ainda não tive chance de alcançar Faith.

— Você é convidado a ser um teletransportador pessoal? — Kaleb perguntou à Judd depois que Sahara soprou-lhe um beijo e começou a tecer seu caminho através da multidão para encontrar sua prima.

— Sim. — Um ligeiro sorriso do ex-Arrow. — Mesmo que ocasionalmente os despeje no lago.

— Provavelmente não deveria fazer o mesmo já que sou um convidado, e mais da metade das pessoas aqui ainda estão certas de que vou matá-las a qualquer momento.

Judd assentiu com a cabeça para Annie e Zach. — Vi vocês conversando.

Os conhece?

— Sim. De uma vida atrás. — Ele percebeu que nunca disse a Judd do incidente de infância, e fez isso agora. — O nome do meio do seu filho será Kaleb.

— Ele ainda não sabia como se sentia sobre isso.

A expressão de Judd ficou solene. — Uma honra e um convite.

— Sim. — Kaleb viu uma criança correndo em sua direção e teletransportou a garota ao lado dos idosos – que a agarraram pelos ombros e a fizeram sentar para comer numa mesa de piquenique. — Parece que estou reunindo ainda mais... Pessoas.

— Pessoas? — Judd sacudiu a cabeça. — Acho que quer dizer família.

— Sahara é minha família.

— Ela é o centro, sim, mas uma família é um organismo vivo. Cresce em muitas direções. Como a Nina de Xavier – ela agora faz parte da nossa família também. — Os olhos de Judd seguiram dois filhotes de leopardo que se enfiaram debaixo da mesa de comida e tentavam puxar a toalha da mesa. Um pequeno filhote de pantera estava de um lado a outro da mesa e olhava para eles com uma expressão inquisitiva no rosto.

Um segundo depois, os filhotes de leopardo se encontraram na frente de uma morena alta num vestido cintilante. Ela olhou para seus rostos assustados, então localizou Judd na clareira e gritou, — O que eles fizeram?

Judd apontou para a toalha de mesa que não conseguiram soltar.

Colocando as mãos nos quadris, a morena franziu o cenho para os filhotes que agora estavam sentados numa pose atenta. — Percebem que eu poderia puni- los dizendo sem sobremesa por toda a festa?

Se encolhendo, os filhotes esconderam seus olhos usando suas patas. Kaleb podia ver a morena lutando para não sorrir.

Abaixando-se, ergueu os filhotes pelos pescoços. — Foi uma coisa muito travessa, — disse com severidade. — Vou dar um passe porque é uma celebração,

mas mais travessuras e levo vocês para casa e farei couve-de-Bruxelas para o jantar.

As bocas dos filhotes caíram abertas.

— Sim, — ela disse com o mesmo tom severo. — Couve-de-Bruxelas com espinafre de sobremesa. Agora, serão bons?

Dois assentimentos rápidos.

— Hmm. Estarei observando. — Colocando os filhotes castigados no chão, ela conseguiu manter uma cara séria até que eles estavam longe o suficiente para que não vissem seu sorriso enquanto vinha até Judd e Kaleb. — As pessoas continuam me dizendo que ficarão menos traquinas à medida que envelhecerem, mas juro que estão ficando mais espertos com relação a suas travessuras.

— Eles sabem que estão seguros, — Kaleb se viu dizendo. — Dá-lhes a liberdade de forçar os limites.

A morena que identificou como a curandeira DarkRiver, Tamsyn Ryder, assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu sei, mas já estou começando a temer seus anos de adolescência. Tenho visões de motocicletas e subindo as paredes das meninas à noite. — O afeto corava cada palavra. — Conhecendo os dois, trabalharão juntos para roubar escadas para escalar essas paredes.

Kaleb não entendia de crianças, especialmente crianças assim. Ele entendia melhor as crianças Arrow. Mas também podia ver por que Aden trabalhava tão duro para reformar a própria fundação da sociedade Arrow. Tinha a ver com amor e confiança.

O tipo de amor e confiança que o fez teletransportar sua companheira, afastando-a de Faith sem aviso dez minutos depois.

— Kaleb! — Seu nome mal saiu de seus lábios quando ele os teletransportou para a floresta.

— Está me sequestrando? — Sahara franziu o cenho para ele, mas permaneceu encostada em seu corpo.

— Nunca terminamos nossa dança.

A resposta de Sahara foi suave, seus olhos segurando mil sonhos. — Nunca vamos. Essa dança em que estamos, é para sempre.

_Bom._

**C**apítulo 56

Vendo Kit na extremidade mais afastada da celebração, Lucas pressionou um beijo na têmpora do lobinho em seus braços antes de passar o peso pequeno e quente da criança para sua avó apaixonada. Em seguida, dirigiu-se diretamente ao jovem soldado. Havia um olhar nos olhos de Kit que a pantera nele bem compreendia.

— Quando vai embora? — Ele perguntou ao homem que viu crescer de bebê para jovem até este soldado que merecia sua mais profunda confiança.

Kit soltou um suspiro. — Eu pensei, esta noite. — Um meio sorriso. — Quando alguém perceber com toda a excitação, eu estarei muito longe.

Lucas sabia por que Kit queria ir sem dizer a ninguém – os leopardos entendiam a necessidade de vagar, mas Kit era um filho da matilha e muitos sentiriam falta dele desesperadamente. Especialmente os filhotes. — Falou com as crianças? — Julian e Roman, em particular, consideravam Kit um irmão mais velho.

— Eu disse a eles que vou numa aventura. — Kit empurrou uma mão através de seu cabelo, seus olhos mantendo uma curiosidade profundamente felina. — Como você sabia?

Lucas apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Ele era alfa – um bom alfa sempre conhece a pulsação de sua matilha, e já sabia há um tempo que Kit estava inquieto e esticando sua pele. Ele precisava se esticar, explorar o mundo mais amplamente, ainda mais que a maioria dos leopardos, porque Kit tinha o cheiro de um futuro alfa.

Isso não era, no entanto, o que fazia um verdadeiro alfa. Ser alfa era ter a capacidade de amar com uma intensidade que incluía cada pessoa sob o cuidado do alfa; também exigia um temperamento que promovesse a confiança nos laços

de matilha. Áspero ou sofisticado, grande ou quente, cada alfa era único, mas os melhores alfas tinham ambas as qualidades.

E Kit também.

Qualquer matilha que fundasse seria forte, duraria. Lucas viu o jovem macho crescer durante o ano passado. Seus pares já olhavam para ele como líder; quando chegasse a hora de atacar sozinho, ele teria sentinelas prontos para apoiá- lo e construir uma matilha com ele.

Entretanto, esse tempo estava no futuro. Por enquanto, Kit permanecia uma criança de DarkRiver saindo para o mundo, para vagar como seu leopardo exigia. — Seja selvagem, — Lucas disse com um sorriso. — Explore tudo que deseja explorar. Corra forte, jogue duro, encontre sua pele. — Apertando o menino, Lucas o abraçou forte.

Kit o abraçou com ferocidade. — Preciso vagar, — sussurrou, — mas sentirei falta de todos.

— Viajar não significa desaparecer, — Lucas lembrou-o quando se separaram. — Permaneça em contato e encontre-se com companheiros que estão vagando nas mesmas áreas. Pode descobrir quem você é sem se tornar solitário. Tenho a sensação de que Cory e Nico estão quase prontos para vagar também, para que você possa correr para eles mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O rosto de Kit se coloriu de alívio. Lucas entendeu. Sua natureza era dual

– o leopardo solitário e o social humano. Era nesta fase da vida, um ponto que vinha num momento diferente para cada um deles, que o leopardo se tornava mais ascendente que o humano. No entanto, permaneciam changeling. Ser totalmente solitário não era uma escolha natural.

— Cuide da Rina, — Kit disse, então riu e fechou a mão sobre as marcas de lobo que pendiam de seu pescoço. — Ela me mataria se me ouvisse dizer isso, mas...

— Eu entendo. — Rina e Kit se tornaram uma unidade apertada depois das mortes de ambos os pais. — Garantirei que ela não se meta em muitos problemas.

— Rina havia vagado, e embora suas tendências atrevidas permanecessem, isso era parte de sua personalidade, e nada que Lucas tentaria esmagar. Tudo que pediria a ela era disciplina. — Vá. Vague.

O sorriso de Kit era selvagem, seus olhos se tornando leopardo. Movendo- se em seu calcanhar sem mais palavras, desapareceu nas árvores, um leopardo jovem indo explorar o mundo.

— Sentirei falta dele, — disse uma familiar voz feminina por trás de Lucas, braços esbeltos deslizando em torno de seu corpo enquanto ela pressionava sua bochecha contra suas costas.

Ele fechou a mão sobre uma das de Sascha. — Eu sei gatinha, mas é como crescemos. — Sascha achava difícil cada vez que um de seus jovens adultos deixava o bando; seu instinto como E era manter a família unida, mantê-los seguros e felizes. Conscientemente, sabia que a maioria dos leopardos precisava vagar para se instalar em suas peles adultas, para serem verdadeiramente felizes, mas isso não diminuía sua preocupação em vê-los partir. — Ele voltará.

— Mas pode sair novamente um dia, mais permanentemente.

— Sim. — Havia uma grande chance de que, tão ligado quanto estava com DarkRiver e Lucas, Kit se oferecesse para permanecer no bando como um dos sentinelas de Lucas. Mas se Kit fizesse aquela oferta, Lucas a recusaria. Não porque não quisesse a força e lealdade de Kit ao lado dele, mas porque sabia que Kit estava destinado a liderar sua própria matilha – ele era um dos alfa mais prometedores que Lucas já conhecera.

Lucas faria um desserviço se não o empurrasse para ser tudo que poderia

ser.

— Muitas vezes, — ele disse para sua companheira, — nossos filhotes têm

que deixar o ninho para encontrar suas asas. — Virando, a abraçou. — Isso não significa que ainda não são nossos. Mesmo quando Kit deixar DarkRiver, ainda será um de nós.

Sascha assentiu e respirou fundo. — Estou tentando não pensar em Naya saindo sozinha um dia no futuro.

Rindo, Lucas a acariciou. — Gatinha, nossa filhote não vai a lugar algum tão cedo. — Não para vagar e não porque seria roubada por inimigos.

Lucas protegeria sua filha até a morte. Se Pax Marshall provasse ter sido o cérebro por trás do sequestro planejado por Naya, Lucas se vingaria do macho Psy. E se acontecesse de Pax ter sido criado, então Lucas iria atrás das figuras sombrias puxando as cordas do que poderia ter sido um jogo mortal.

— Mas Naya acabará saindo de viagem, — insistiu Sascha e, com uma careta em seu rosto, disse: — Sabe o que Jamie fez enquanto estava ausente? _Carros de corrida _a velocidades perigosamente altas, amizade com ursos que o deixaram bêbado todos os dias da semana...

— Tem que observar os ursos. Eles podem beber mais que qualquer um na

mesa.

— Pare de rir. — Ela empurrou os ombros dele. — Não sei como ele

conseguiu voltar inteiro, especialmente após decidir mergulhar em alto mar. Que gato faz isso?

— Jamie sempre foi uma lei para si mesmo. — Lucas estremeceu com a ideia de estar submerso tão profundamente. — Notou a mudança mais estranha?

Quando Sascha franziu a testa e procurou o macho que Lucas acabara de promover a sentinela ao lado da ex-companheira soldado sênior, Desiree, Lucas disse: — O cabelo dele é da cor que ele nasceu. — Ele passou a ser um rico castanho chocolate.

Os olhos de Sascha se arregalaram. — Não percebi. Mas parece bom.

Ele sabia que ela falava isso no sentido empático. — Bom, — disse ele, beliscando e sugando seus lábios num beijo provocador, — quando um gato mergulha em alto mar, mudar as cores do cabelo provavelmente não é muito excitante.

O riso de Sascha chamou a atenção de um dos filhotes que ainda não havia cedido à exaustão. Normalmente, já estariam todos dormindo, mas como era uma ocasião especial, ele e Hawke relaxaram as regras. Pegando Roman em seus braços, o menino em forma humana e milagrosamente vestido com as mesmas roupas que chegou – o que significava que ele realmente escondeu suas roupas antes da mudança – Sascha o levantou.

— Oof, — ela disse enquanto o colocava em seu quadril. — Comeu um bolo inteiro?

Os olhos de Roman se arregalaram. — Compartilhei com Jules, Issy, Dai e

Naya.

— Bem, tudo bem então. — Sascha o beijou na bochecha, e Roman colocou

a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele estava adormecido quando chegaram ao outro lado do círculo das matilhas. Vendo-os, Nathan estendeu a mão para pegar seu filho. Roman não acordou, dormindo com o abandono despreocupado de uma criança que sabia estar segura e amada.

Após pressionar um beijo no sedoso cabelo preto de seu filho, Nathan pegou o olhar de Lucas e inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda. Lucas olhou naquela direção para ver uma pilha de lobinhos e gatinhos, incluindo Naya, profundamente adormecidos num cobertor macio que alguém estendeu. Duas meninas estavam em forma humana entre os corpos peludos: Noor e Aneca, da matilha de Teijan.

Nathan caminhou para colocar Roman com seus companheiros de brincadeira, incluindo Jules. O menino permaneceu em forma humana, mas enrolado em torno dos outros. Eles, por sua vez, moveram-se em seu sono para aconchegar-se ao redor dele, e logo foi coberto em pele dourada manchada de preto, bem como pele macia e marrom de filhotes de lobo. Naya dormia no círculo protetor de seu braço, o corpo peludo de Jules do outro lado.

Sascha estava certa.

Um dia, essas crianças também sairiam para vagar.

Lucas olhou novamente para o lugar onde Kit havia desaparecido e desejou tudo de bom para aquele filhote. A matilha estaria esperando por ele quando estivesse pronto para voltar para casa, mesmo um mês ou dez anos. A viagem de cada leopardo era sua. Conhecendo a aventura e a descoberta aguardando Kit, Lucas e sua companheira voltaram para a festa que celebrava um laço assinado em sangue e lealdade de soldados – e agora, por três vidas recém-nascidas.

Os pais daqueles recém-nascidos, um tenente lobo e uma sentinela leopardo, dançavam uma balada suave e lenta com a graça inconsciente de um casal em sincronia no nível mais profundo. E embora eles parecessem perdidos um no outro, Lucas estava plenamente consciente de que Mercy Smith e Riley Kincaid sabiam o paradeiro exato de cada um de seus três bebês. Os novos pais tendiam a ser capazes de suportar a separação de seus filhotes durante cerca de cinco minutos no máximo.

Então reclamariam Belle, Ace e Micah, abraçando-os.

Sorrindo por dentro, observou os outros aqui: o letal e perigoso Kaleb Krychek que acabara de sair da floresta com sua companheira rindo; o bem-

humorado Max Shannon e sua esposa, Sophia Russo; o ex-Conselheiro Psy e atual membro da Coalizão Governante, Anthony Kyriakus. Depois, havia a presença de Teijan, bem vestido, perto de Ivy Jane, a empata conversando com Tally, que gentilmente aconchegava um lobinho enquanto o companheiro Arrow de Ivy falava com o alfa rato.

Perto, o líder dos Esquecidos, Devraj Santos, conversava com Jon e Clay, e não muito longe deles, Katya Haas estava em profunda conversa com Ashaya Aleine e Alice Eldridge. A gêmea de Ashaya havia recusado um convite para participar, não tendo nenhum desejo de fazer parte de qualquer tipo de reunião social, mas Lucas sabia que estava presente em algum sentido através de seu laço inquebrável com Ashaya.

Uma infinidade de ligações unia as pessoas aqui.

Era um caleidoscópio emaranhado. Um que nunca poderia ter imaginado no dia que se sentou à mesa com uma bela mulher com olhos de cardeal com a luz das estrelas. Aqueles olhos encontraram os dele naquele instante, seu corpo quente ao seu lado. Ele a atraiu para um beijo quando sentiu um puxão na perna da calça. Inclinando-se, pegou Naya em seus braços. — Eu também não poderia ter imaginado você, — ele disse para sua filhote travessa, que se afastara de seus

amigos dormindo e agora grunhia alegremente para ele.

A risada de Sascha era suave, seu beijo apaixonado contra seus lábios. Segura entre eles, a mão da mãe em suas costas, Naya ronronou, feliz, segura e sem consciência de que ela era a encarnação da mudança.

Nadiya Shayla Hunter nunca teria uma vida normal.

E talvez, se os adultos aqui e ao redor do mundo entendessem direito, ela nunca conheceria nada além de amizade, família e esperança. Nenhuma guerra. Nenhuma discórdia racial. Nenhuma raiva e desconfiança.

— Gosto de imaginar um futuro, — disse ele a Sascha, — onde um dia, nossa filha estará no centro da Unidade Federativa Terrestre e quando ela falar, os ouvidos que ouvirão sua voz serão Psy, humanos, changeling, Esquecidos e cada mistura possível.

Com os olhos brilhando molhados, Sascha sussurrou, — Sem divisões, sem linhas artificiais.

— Sim. — Ele bateu no nariz de Naya quando ela tentou morder sua mandíbula. — Apenas uma paz vibrante.

— Bem, — sua companheira disse lentamente, — há menos de três anos e meio, quando nos acasalamos, você bateu em Hawke com força suficiente para derrubá-lo. Esta noite, ele está balançando um gatinho que tecnicamente pertence a você. Aproximadamente três anos para que lobo e leopardo se tornassem família.

— Um sorriso profundo. — Não é um mau começo.

Ela pegou seu bebê quando Naya pulou, acariciando e afagando seu filhote com doce afeição maternal. — Eu acredito em nós. — Seus olhos encontraram os dele, flâmulas de cor em suas profundezas. — Todos nós. Acredito que encontraremos uma saída para a escuridão. A Coorporação não ganhará – e ao derrotá-la, vamos forjar títulos que ninguém será capaz de quebrar.

Lucas correu os dedos sobre a bochecha dela. — Confie numa empata para encontrar o lado bom.

Virando a cabeça, Sascha beijou a pele acima do pulso dele. — Nossa filha _estará _na Unidade Federativa Terrestre e quando o fizer, orgulhosamente contaremos a todos que sabemos que esse é o nosso bebê.

Com a pantera rondando à superfície de sua pele, Lucas puxou sua companheira e sua filha nos braços. — Manter a Trindade unida, derrotar a Coorporação, ajudar os Psy a salvar a PsyNet, e ajudar os humanos a descobrir uma maneira de bloquear a intrusão psíquica, e finalmente, montar a UFT. — Ele assentiu. — Vamos fazer isso.

FIM


End file.
